


Żona dla Śmierciojada

by Meadager



Series: ŻdŚ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arranged Marriage, Battle of Hogwarts, Comedy, Dark Magic, F/M, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Magic, Marriage, Married Couple, Musical References, Musicals, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Theatre, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 133,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadager/pseuds/Meadager
Summary: Pewnego dnia mistrz eliksirów budzi się z olbrzymim kacem i żoną u boku - Yenllą Honeydell, oszałamiającą gwiazdą estrady. Oboje nie mają bladego pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale planują szybko się tego dowiedzieć. A potem pozbyć się tych przeklętych obrączek!UWAGA: kanon umiera po HP5.Świat i bohaterowie należą do J.K. Rowling, ja tylko pożyczam.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ŻdŚ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147358
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't carewhat they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
(FROZEN: Let It Go)

– Nie.

– Ależ Severusie!

– Powiedziałem NIE, dyrektorze! – wrzasnął nagle profesor Snape, a ostrzegawcza nuta w jego głosie zamknęła usta nawet samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. – Podjąłem decyzję – dokończył spokojniej i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

– Mój chłopcze, powinieneś to dobrze przemyśleć.

– Do ciężkiej cholery! – zaklął młodszy mężczyzna, zwracając się ponownie ku przełożonemu, a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. – Odkąd pamiętam, nic innego nie robię i wie pan, do jakich wniosków doszedłem? Że mam zwyczajnie dosyć – uciął gwałtownie i dla nich obu było całkowicie jasne, że niezupełnie to chciał powiedzieć.

– Sev...

– Tak, dosyć! Jako Śmierciożerca mordowałem i torturowałem... Niech pan się przestanie krzywić, doskonale pan o tym wie! Zmieniłem strony i co? I moim głównym zadaniem nadal jest mordowanie i torturowanie! Nie tak miało być. Nie. To. Mi. Obiecałeś!

– Severusie...

– Nie. Między tobą i Mrocznym nie ma żadnej różnicy. Żegnam.

– Ależ...

– NIE! Do cholery, NIE! Odchodzę. Mam gdzieś ten zasrany Zakon i ciebie też. Odchodzę.

– Nie możesz. Jak...

– Mam to gdzieś! Nie rozumiesz? Nie zatrzymasz mnie. Jestem wolnym człowiekiem, na pieprzonego Salazara!

Severus Snape jednym płynnym ruchem zerwał z siebie wierzchnią szatę i cisnął ją z rozmachem pod nogi dyrektora. Stanął tak przed nim, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem współczesnego świata, rozczochrany, w zwykłych mugolskich spodniach i wystającej z nich wymiętej koszuli.

– Udław się, Dumbel – wydyszał mu prosto w twarz, po czym szybko wyszedł, trzaskając zamaszyście drzwiami.

***

Kolejne, zwołane naprędce, zebranie Zakonu Feniksa w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu było wyjątkowo burzliwe.

– I on tak po prostu... – Nie mógł uwierzyć Remus Lupin.

– Wyszedł. – Wzruszyła ramionami Minerwa McGonagall. – Trzasnął drzwiami i zniknął.

– Jak to zniknął? Opuścił szkołę? – dopytywał Syriusz Black.

– Nie. Tego nie mógł zrobić.

– Jasne, przecież nie ma dokąd iść – zakpił.

– Syriuszu! – syknęła dawna nauczycielka mężczyzny, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – To są poważne sprawy, mógłbyś sobie chociaż raz darować. Nie jesteś już małym chłopcem!

– Właśnie dlatego nie muszę już słuchać morałów, pani profesor – odgryzł się naburmuszony pan Black.

– Łapa! – rzucił ostrzegawczo Lupin.

– Przestańcie się kłócić, na miecz Godryka! – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Dumbledore i zmęczonym ruchem potarł czoło. – Severus może się jeszcze nie wyprowadził, ale złożył rezygnację, zaszył się w lochach i poszukuje mieszkania przez ogłoszenie. Argus mi doniósł, że zaczął się pakować.

Pomiędzy kilkunastoma członkami Zakonu zapanowała niemal namacalna cisza. Mundungus Fletcher czkał rytmicznie przez sen.

– Czyli on tak na poważnie? – niespodziewanie zabrała głos Tonks, otwierając szeroko oczy i czochrając w zamyśleniu swą wściekle różową czuprynę. Przeżywający egzystencjalne bóle buntownik absolutnie nie zgadzał się z obrazem wrednego Nietoperza, którego zapamiętała ze szkoły.

– Ale o co mu właściwie chodzi? – zastanawiał się głośno Kingsley Shacklebolt. – To znaczy... Przecież on zawsze właściwie robił to samo. Chyba to lubił, prawda?

– Może właśnie o TO chodzi – szepnął filozoficznie Lupin.

– Za coś się zostaje tym Śmierciożercą, nie? – kończył w tym czasie Kingsley. – I co? Dlaczego teraz nagle mu się odmieniło?

– Okres.

– Słucham? – Nie dosłyszał auror.

– Powiedziałem, że pewnie ma okres – parsknął Syriusz.

– Black! – fuknęła na niego dziko profesor transmutacji, a siedzący obok Lunatyk westchnął teatralnie. Jemu też stary kumpel powoli zaczynał działać na nerwy.

– Jednym słowem – wtrącił Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody, zgrzytając z wściekłości zębami – właśnie zostaliśmy bez szpiega w szeregach wroga, bo ta twoja lewa ręka ma humory. Tak, Albusie! Akurat teraz! Czy to nie dziwne?

Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesności po raz nie wiadomo który tego wieczoru ciężko westchnął i rozmasował sobie skronie.

– A może on wrócił do... – zasugerowała nieśmiało Molly Weasley.

– Moim zdaniem, bezsprzecznie – przytaknął szybko stary auror. – Przeklęty, przewrotny...

– Nie, w takim wypadku najpierw by nas pozabijał, zamiast robić sceny. – Pokręcił głową Dumbledore.

– Może to taka zmyła...

– Syriuszu, teraz to ja cię proszę!

– Już dobrze, dyrektorze.

– Naprawdę, Harry tak bardzo cię w tym przypomina, że gdybym nie wiedział, że Lily...

– Albusie, to nie jest najlepszy moment – przerwała dyrektorowi Minerwa McGonagall z surową miną.

Starszy mężczyzna w zamyśleniu potoczył wzrokiem po wpatrzonych w niego podwładnych.

– Posłuchajcie mnie, moi drodzy, musimy coś zrobić, wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób, aby zatrzymać Severusa Snape'a w Zakonie. To już nie są żarty. Severus to nasz jedyny kontakt wśród zwolenników Toma. Wojna wkracza w decydująca fazę, nie poradzimy sobie bez jego raportów, nie mówiąc już o wrodzonych zdolnościach strategicznych, z których Tom korzysta w tym samym stopniu, co ja. Severus nie może odejść. To zbyt niebezpieczne, zarówno dla naszych planów, jak i dla niego samego. Równocześnie z opuszczeniem Zakonu Severus postanowił bowiem nie stawiać się więcej na wezwania Voldemorta. Nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, jak to się skończy, prawda? Musimy coś zrobić. Teraz. Zanim sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszy.

– Tak, ale co? – Pokręciła głową profesor McGonagall.

Jeżeli o nią chodziło, nie miała do Ślizgonów ani serca, ani cierpliwości, a mimo najszczerszych chęci nie była w stanie przemienić Snape'a w Gryfona.

– Imperius.

– Łapa, wyjdź!

– Spokojnie, Lupin. Popieram pomysł pana Blacka – wtrącił znowu Moody ze złowrogim uśmiechem. – Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, aurorzy mają licencję... Jednak gdyby ktoś chciał znać moje zdanie, proponowałbym od razu Avadę.

– Wszyscy zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Doprawdy! – oburzyła się wicedyrektorka i gwałtownie poderwała się z krzesła. – Jeżeli ta dyskusja zaraz nie zacznie zmierzać w sensownym kierunku, opuszczę to pomieszczenie. Mam o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie podobnych bzdur.

– Proszę, błagam o spokój – poprosił zmęczonym tonem dyrektor, wesołe iskierki w jego oczach należały w tej chwili do odległej przeszłości. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale jeżeli chodzi o Severusa, wszyscy ponieśliśmy klęskę. Od samego początku nie potrafiliśmy do niego dotrzeć, jakoś się porozumieć. Nie możecie, moi drodzy, nie przyznać mi racji. Sam popełniłem w tym przypadku mnóstwo pomyłek. Musimy więc uciec się do pomocy kogoś z zewnątrz, znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie utrzymać go w Zakonie. Na powrót przyciągnąć, przywiązać, przekonać do wspólnej sprawy.

– Albusie, o czym ty właściwie... – Profesor McGonagall opadła bezsilnie na miejsce. – Chyba nie...?

– Dyrektorze, myśli pan, że...? – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Molly.

– Nie, Albusie, ty kompletnie oszalałeś! – zawołał Moody. – Już lepiej...

– Avadą?

– Panie Black, czy nie myślał pan kiedyś o karierze aurora?

– Przemknęło mi przez głowę...

– Na wspaniałą Morganę, o czym wy wszyscy mówicie? – zaczęła Tonks, ale Lupin zaraz jej przerwał:

– Na litość, dajcie dyrektorowi skończyć.

– Dziękuję, Remusie. Tak więc, jak się pewnie zorientowaliście, moi drodzy, mam pewien plan, ale dla jednego spośród was będzie on oznaczał dłuższą podróż. Uważam jednak, że warto. To nasza jedyna szansa.

W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i wsunęła się przez nie głowa woźnego Filcha.

– Dyrektorze – zameldował, salutując po żołniersku. – Profesor Snape właśnie opuścił zamek.


	2. Miss Hogwarts

Kto spać będzie z piękną Etain  
Kogo nocą będzie gościć  
Nie wiadomo. Lecz wiadomo  
Że nie zaśnie w samotności  
(Etain, tłum. Ernest Bryll)

Zanim Remus Lupin zdążył dobrze rozejrzeć się po parku przy Kruczym Gnieździe, błyskawicznie ciśnięty znikąd sztylet przyszpilił go za szatę do drzewa.

– Dickens über alles – rzucił szybko mężczyzna, nim właściciel posesji, a tym samym zapewne także kilku kolejnych noży, straci cierpliwość.

– To hasło było aktualne sto lat temu – odpowiedziano mu kpiąco.

– Wiem! – odkrzyknął. – Bo tak się składa, że właśnie sto lat temu byłem tu po raz ostatni.

– Należało się zatem zainteresować, jakie jest nowe, zanim bezczelnie zwaliłeś mi się na głowę, człowieku. Ci, którzy są tutaj mile widziani, otrzymują wiadomości regularnie.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie. Irracjonalność prowadzonej właśnie rozmowy upewniła go lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Tak mogła witać gości tylko jedna osoba na świecie. No, może poza Severusem Snape'em.

– Na litość, przecież ty do nikogo nie piszesz, Yen. To ja, Remus Lupin! Chyba potrafisz mnie rozpoznać?

– Tak samo, jak rozpoznaję eliksir wielosokowy – zakpiła starannie ukryta przed jego wzrokiem kobieta. – Skąd mam mieć pewność?

– Możesz mnie przetrzymać do pełni, to raptem trzy dni.

Drugi sztylet wbił mu się tuż nad głową, po czym zadygotał lekko i rozsypał się w proch. Chwilę później tuż przed nosem Lupina aportowała się kobieta o krótkiej i strasznie poczochranej sianoblond czuprynie. Cała jej postać była dość przerażająca i to w znacznej mierze z powodu oczu – jedno z nich było czarne, drugie z nieznanych przyczyn zielone, zupełnie jak u Bułhakowskiego Szatana. Całokształtu dopełniał niepokojący zez, tak że nigdy nie można było dociec, gdzie nieznajoma patrzy, a to w naturalny sposób prowadziło do wniosku, że widzi wszystko.

– Witaj, Lupin – odezwała się ochrypłym, niskim głosem osoby odwykłej od rozmowy.

– Yen. – Kiwnął jej głową Remus.

– Nie spodziewałam się jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię tutaj zobaczyć.

– Cóż, nie jesteś zbyt gościnna...

– Wiem – stwierdziła krótko i zamilkła, mierząc go uważnie wzrokiem.

Przez dłuższa chwilę panowała ciężka cisza.

– Więc... – zaczął niepewnie Lupin. – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

– Chyba nie uda mi się ciebie zbyć, prawda?

Remus Lupin tylko bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami. Przez twarz kobiety przemknął lekki, złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy machnęła na niego ręką i poprowadziła ścieżką przez park okalający rezydencję. Po kilku minutach ich oczom ukazał się olbrzymi gmach Kruczego Gniazda – słynnego w całej okolicy lokalnego nawiedzonego dworu wyposażonego we wszystkie niezbędne w tym wypadku rekwizyty: powybijane szyby, obłażący tynk, skrzypiące okiennice i zawalone schody.

– Imponujące – szepnął Lupin, kierując się ku pokrytym imponującymi pajęczynami drzwiom.

– Och, nie tędy! Chyba nie myślisz, że mieszkałabym w czymś takim?!

Kobieta bezceremonialnie chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła do...

Brwi naczelnego wilkołaka Zakonu Feniksa gwałtownie pojechały do góry, gdy został wepchnięty do przycupniętego niedaleko dworu rozpadającego się wychodka.

– Co do...?

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż dokładnie w momencie, gdy Yen zamknęła za nimi drzwi, podłoga uciekła mu spod nóg i przez chwilę widział tylko ciemność, a wiatr świszczał mu w uszach. Sekundę później zbierał się do pozycji pionowej pod rozbawionym wzrokiem swej towarzyszki.

– Witam w moich skromnych progach – powiedziała, zapalając tkwiące w uchwytach pochodnie, a Lupin skonstatował, że znaleźli się w ciasnym i mrocznym podziemnym korytarzu.

– Nie prościej byłoby zainstalować windę? – mruknął zrezygnowany.

– Tak jest szybciej. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym windy są pretensjonalne.

– No tak... Zapomniałem, Yen.

– Chodź wreszcie! Nie mamy całego dnia.

***

Lupin usiadł za stołem z surowego drewna. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się przy nim drżące jak liście osiki, wyraźnie znerwicowane skrzaty domowe. Ustawiły na blacie filiżanki z herbatą, po czym szybko czmychnęły zmiażdżone wzrokiem przez swoją panią.

– Dobrze – odezwała się wreszcie, choć niechętnie, siedząca naprzeciwko niego Yen. – To czego chce ode mnie Dumbledore?

– A dlaczego uważasz, że jestem tutaj z jego polecenia?

– Zlituj się, Lupin! – rzuciła, wznosząc wymownie oczy do sufitu. – Nikt z was do tej pory jakoś nie raczył mnie odwiedzić, co wam się nawet chwali. Zresztą, kto przybyłby tutaj z własnej woli?

Tak, w tym momencie Remus sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Dlaczego musieli posłać akurat jego? Siedział teraz kilka stóp pod ziemią, w ciemnej komnacie fantazyjnie udekorowanej skórami węży i pękami tajemniczych ziół zwisającymi z powały, i coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego dziwna towarzyszka zareaguje na to, co miał jej do zakomunikowania.

– No więc? – ponagliła go. – Dowiem się czy nie?

– Cóż...

***

– CO?! Że jak?! – krzyk zszokowanej Yen wstrząsnął murami podziemnego siedliska. Z jej głosu jakimś cudem zniknęła efektowna głębokość i nieco upiorny mat.

– Cóż...

– Możesz to powtórzyć? Bo chyba nie zrozumiałam.

– Więc...

– Że niby ja mam... Ja?! Uch! Mam wyjść za... Za Snape'a?! Tak?! – Kobieta uderzyła z rozmachem pięścią w stół, strącając na ziemię filiżanki.

– Taki jest plan.

– Czy wyście tam wszyscy poszaleli?! Zaklęcie Świętego Wita? Czy może Walentego? – Zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, mierzwiąc jeszcze bardziej swoją nastroszoną bojowo czuprynę.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Yen...

– Przecież to czysta głupota! Niby jaki to ma cel?

– Mamy... ZAKON ma ostatnio problemy z Severusem.

– To chyba nic nowego? Sever, zdaje się, ma tak na drugie imię. Problemus.

– Nie, teraz chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

– Jasne! – wyrzuciła z siebie ironicznie. – I małżeństwo ma go magicznie odmienić? Świetnie! Znakomity pomysł! Na pewno poskutkuje. Zawsze skutkuje. Wiesz z doświadczenia, prawda? Robicie już zakłady, ile czasu minie, zanim wściekły Snape kogoś za to ukatrupi? Mogę coś postawić?

– Uspokój się. Nikt cię nie zmusza...

– Kto to wymyślił? Dumbledore, tak?

– Tak, to był pomysł Albusa.

– Oczywiście! Tylko ten stary dureń mógł na coś takiego wpaść! To jego charakterystyczny, gryfoński plan: chodźcie, zrobimy tak i zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie, a nuż.

– Na litościwego Merlina, Yen, proszę!

– Nie yenuj mi teraz, Lupin!

– Daj sobie coś wytłumaczyć.

– Pewnie! Przecież dlatego przysłali ciebie. Nikt tak świetnie nie tłumaczy, pan, cholera, profesor! Wiedzieli, że tylko ciebie nie wyrzucę od razu za bramę. Więc racz powiedzieć mi jedno. – Zatrzymała się nagle przed nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach i wysuwając wojowniczo brodę. – Dlaczego ja? Czy zrobiłam wam coś złego? Czy ja się do tej waszej wojennej piaskownicy w ogóle mieszam? Siedzę sobie cicho, z dala od tego wszystkiego, więc DLACZEGO?

– Tylko ty się nadajesz, Yen. Jesteś współczulna. Mówiłem ci, że Snape chce odejść, a my musimy go za wszelką cenę powstrzymać. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zmusi go, aby pozostał. Kto będzie potrafił nim pokierować.

Chyba nie spodobały jej się te słowa.

– Cudownie! – ryknęła. – Więc mam zostać psychoanalitykiem byłego Śmierciożercy z ostrą paranoją? Czy wam się wydaje, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty?!

– Yen, jesteś jedyna.

– A to dobre! Niby dlaczego?!

– Bo on cię lubi... eee... lubił. Chyba tylko ciebie. Chodziliście ze sobą w Hogwarcie. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało. – Zmęczony Remus zamilkł, czekając na kolejny wybuch, który jednak nie nastąpił.

Wykrzywiona wściekłością twarz stojącej nad nim Yen nagle się wygładziła i rozciągnęła w wyrazie zdumienia. Oczy kobiety zamrugały i rozbłysły. Ułamek sekundy później pani ponurego domostwa odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i wybuchła szalonym, dźwięcznym i niesamowicie melodyjnym śmiechem. Remus osłupiał.

Yen złapała się za brzuch i zgięła w ataku niepowstrzymanego chichotu. Na szczęście Lupin wykazał się refleksem i podesłał jej krzesło, zanim wylądowała na podłodze. W jednej chwili rozpadła się groźna maska przygotowana przez kobietę specjalnie na jego powitanie. I nie tylko to. Nagle jej krótkie, nastroszone beżowe włosy zaczęły się wydłużać, ciemnieć, aż w końcu spłynęły wijącą się hebanową kaskadą na plecy aż do samej talii. Dziwne, kolorowe oczy nabrały głębokiej, chabrowej barwy, a workowata szata zaczęła się tu i ówdzie wypełniać i interesująco zaokrąglać. Jednocześnie brudne kamienne ściany eksplodowały kolorami kwiecistej tapety, pod nogami Lupina znikąd pojawił się puszysty perski dywan, a zbity z nieheblowanych desek stół wygładził się i sam nakrył delikatnym koronkowym obrusem. Dodatkowo wzdłuż ścian zapłonęły pachnące świece, a wszystko to przy akompaniamencie dźwięcznego, kobiecego śmiechu.

Oto sprzed oczu Remusa zniknęło pokraczne indywiduum, które przywitało go na górze, a w jego miejscu pojawiła się ONA, prawdziwa Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell – najpiękniejsza, najbardziej oszałamiająca dziewczyna, jaka kiedykolwiek ukończyła Hogwart. Podkochiwała się w niej chyba cała męska populacja studentów, a potem większa część czarodziejskiego świata. Kobieta o wymiarach tak idealnych, że pewien rozmiłowany desperat wpisał je do Księgi Wieczystej Chwały i Zasług Hogwartu, a rozbawiony Dumbledore zgodził się, aby tam pozostały. Yenlla, którą w szkole na przemian nazywano Etain lub Tytanią, zadziwiając nauczycieli znajomością mugolskiej mitologii i kultury.

A zatem biedny mężczyzna znów miał przed sobą prawdziwą, dawną Yen i sam nie wiedział, która z nich dwóch jest gorsza.

***

Pannie Honeydell olbrzymim wysiłkiem woli udało się wreszcie zapanować nad wesołością i przemówiła miłym dla ucha, śpiewnym głosem:

– Och, przepraszam cię za to przedstawienie, Remmy.

Zerwała się z krzesła, podbiegła do mężczyzny, z piskiem rzuciła mu się na szyję i obsypała serdecznymi pocałunkami, jednocześnie otaczając obłokiem intensywnych perfum. Remus Lupin jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zdezorientowany. Oto właśnie przykleiła się do niego autentyczna światowa gwiazda. W pierwszym odruchu spróbował wstać, ale ciężar ciała Yen, choć niewielki, popchnął go z powrotem na siedzenie. Wtedy w odruchu łapania równowagi przypadkowo splótł dłonie wokół jej talii, co wcale wiele nie pomogło, tylko jeszcze bardziej zmąciło mu w głowie. Miękkość i delikatność wyczuwanego pod palcami ciała kobiety sprawiły, że na chwilę przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza nią samą. Yenlla Honeydell... Na Merlina, Dumbledore wiedział, co robi. Jak zwykle zresztą.

Wreszcie roześmiana Yen odsunęła się od niego i wyćwiczonym ruchem poprawiła swoje długie włosy, po czym zaczęła się przed nim kręcić, wyginać i oglądać uważnie, jakby sama dawno nie widziała się w tej postaci.

– Musiałam zapomnieć odnowić zaklęcie, skoro wszystko wróciło do normy – powiedziała w zamyśleniu. – Trzeba je rzucać na nowo co kilka dni. Naprawdę przepraszam cię za swoje zachowanie przy powitaniu. Wiesz, jak jest. Właśnie się doktoryzuję, a nie mogę tego robić z takim wyglądem. – Wskazała na siebie wymownym gestem. – Niektórzy mogliby tego nie przeżyć.

– Doktoryzujesz? Myślałem, że...

– Tak, tak – przerwała mu, niecierpliwie machając dłonią. – Po tej stronie muru zdążyłam się już dawno habilitować. Robię teraz doktorat na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Z ziołolecznictwa. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że te zielska na suficie to dekoracja? Nie jest ze mną jeszcze aż tak źle.

Tak, doktoryzacja, habilitacja... Jakimś absurdalnym zbiegiem okoliczności kobieta o zewnętrznych warunkach Yenlli Honeydell została obdarzona czysto krukońską umysłowością. A to potrafiło całkiem nieźle skomplikować życie.

– Musiałam się stworzyć na nowo. Nie mogłabym studiować, wyglądając tak, jak wyglądam... A raczej wszystko szłoby mi bardzo łatwo i szybko, nie musiałabym pisać prac ani niczego zaliczać i w ogóle, ale to by było nieuczciwe. Ech! – westchnęła filozoficznie. – Mugole pod tym względem nie różnią się wcale od czarodziejów, nikt nie chce uczyć pięknych kobiet.

Najwyraźniej oczekiwała od niego jakieś reakcji, więc Lupin zgodnie pokiwał głową, chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia o problemach pięknych i jednocześnie ponadprzeciętnie mądrych kobiet.

– No dobrze – kontynuowała Yen. – Nie zadałeś sobie tyle trudu i nie przyjechałeś tutaj, aby słuchać o moich planach naukowych. Wręcz przeciwnie – dodała sarkastycznie, marszcząc jednocześnie zgrabny nosek. – A zatem? Na czym stanęliśmy?

Zatopiony potokiem dźwięcznego kobiecego monologu Lupin nagle skonstatował, że gdzieś się w tym wszystkim zgubił. Zapatrzył się na nią trochę nieprzytomnie.

– Aha, wiem – odpowiedziała sama sobie Yenlla. – Omawialiśmy mój mały, mocno przedawniony romans z Severem. Ech, Luni, Luni! – Kobieta pokręciła z politowaniem głową nad swoim gościem i rozparła się wygodniej w fotelu, odrzucając do tyłu hebanowe włosy i zakładając nogę na nogę. Od niechcenia machnęła też różdżką w stronę rozbitej zastawy. – Błyskotka! Newton! – krzyknęła.

Ponownie pojawiły się jej dwa skrzaty, tym razem zamiast w dziurawe zgrzebne worki odziane w artystycznie udrapowane śnieżnobiałe serwetki. Zaklęcie Yenlli Honeydell musiało działać na cały jej dobytek. Gdy skrzaty po raz drugi zaserwowały podwieczorek, kobieta znów się odezwała.

– Chcesz posłuchać historyjki? – zapytała.

Remus gorliwie pokiwał głową, ignorując fakt, że wkraczanie w jej prywatne sprawy było mało delikatne. Z drugiej strony, miał świadomość, że i tak nie zdoła tego uniknąć.

– W Severusie Snapie kochał się cały Krukoland – oświadczyła Yen.

Brwi Lupina gwałtownie pojechały do góry, zastygając w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. Nie zamierzał ukrywać, że była to jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu usłyszał. Nigdy nie interesował się specjalnie szkolnym rankingiem popularności, ale z tego, co pamiętał, płeć piękna zazwyczaj kręciła się wokół Syriusza.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie! – zaśmiała się Yen, a Remus poczuł dziwne mrowienie na plecach. – Wiem, że on wygląda jak nie w pełni przetransmutowany nietoperz, ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Są ważniejsze rzeczy.

– Doprawdy? – zagadnął gorzko Lupin. Przecież jego nastoletnie życie w Hogwarcie również nie wyglądało różowo.

– Oczywiście! Był brzydki, ale ten jego ślizgoński intelekt!

Kobieta w przypływie emocji aż się oblizała, a naczelny wilkołak Zakonu miał szczerą nadzieję, że zrobiła to nieświadomie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, powszechnie było wiadomo, że wszyscy Krukoni są nieco obłąkani – Godryku, wybacz! – nawet bardziej niż Ślizgoni. Za dużo książek.

– Sever był niesamowity! Najlepszy ze wszystkiego – kontynuowała pani na Kruczym Gnieździe. – Prymus absolutny. Miał najlepsze oceny, a poza tym on po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, a nie tylko odwalał chałturę jak każdy. I był świetny z eliksirów, naturalny talent. Choćby nie wiem, jak się starał, Krukon nigdy nie dorówna pod tym względem pierwszemu lepszemu Ślizgonowi. Z tym się trzeba urodzić... Albo mieć korepetycje, rozumiesz? – Yen mrugnęła do niego w taki sposób, że natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco. Niewątpliwie lepiej by było, gdyby pozostała w swojej poprzedniej postaci, bo jej urok najwyraźniej działał niezależnie od niej.

– W Krukolandzie Sever był obiektem prawdziwej obsesji, wszystkie o nim śniły. Pomimo tego strasznego nosa. Chociaż nos też ma swoje znaczenie... czy raczej symbolikę. Jego długość i kształt się liczy. Musiałeś o tym słyszeć, Luni.

Stara, dobra Etain! Remus Lupin zaczął poważnie obawiać się o siebie.

– No więc w tym miejscu nadchodzi pora na mnie – paplała dalej Yenlla. – Dałam się w to wszystko wplątać zupełnym przypadkiem. Rozgadałam się za bardzo, wyśmiałam te ich dzikie niewieście fantazje i je wkurzyłam. Rzuciły mi wyzwanie. Pamiętasz to jeszcze? Zabawę w wyzwania? Powiedziały, że skoro jestem taka mądra, to... Jednym słowem założyłam się z nimi, że... Ekhm, tak. Pocałuję Snape'a. Bardzo zabawne! Ale nie mogłam się wycofać, bo wyszłabym na tchórza. Duma siedemnastolatki, cholera. Musiałam działać.

– Czyli uwieść Snape'a?

– Trafnie ujęte. Powinieneś zostać politykiem, Rem. Zawsze dobrze dobierałeś słowa. Ech, więc tak. Następnego dnia najzwyczajniej w świecie podeszłam do niego na przerwie i pocałowałam go przy wszystkich, na środku szkolnego korytarza, pod samym nosem świętej dziewicy Minerwy. Krukonki za moimi plecami wydały histeryczny, zbiorowy pisk, a ja przedstawiłam się i... Poszłam sobie. Nie da się ukryć, że zrobiłam na nim wrażenie. W życiu nie widziałam u nikogo takiej miny. – Yen zachichotała, a w jej oczach błyszczała dzika satysfakcja, jaką widocznie napełniało ją to wspomnienie. – Upuścił książki prosto pod nogi Dumbledore'a.

„Trafiony, zatopiony", pomyślał w duchu Lupin.

Nie zapomniał jeszcze, w jaki sposób Yenlla Honeydell potrafi się poruszać, jak zmienia się wyraz jej twarzy w zależności od tego, jakie chce sprawić wrażenie. A jej sposób chodzenia? Od tego ciągłego kołysania można było dostać zawrotów głowy, a w wypadku mniej odpornych – choroby morskiej.

– To wszystko było szalenie zabawne. Biedny Sever przez jakiś czas kręcił się niezdecydowany, aż wreszcie dopadł mnie kiedyś w bibliotece. Potem, od słowa do słowa, naprowadziłam go na zaproponowanie korepetycji. Na tym mi w sumie tak naprawdę zależało. Wiesz, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Miałam najlepszego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, a poza tym Severus w ogóle potrafił wiele rzeczy zrobić lub załatwić, jeżeli chciał albo jeżeli potrafiło się nim odpowiednio pokierować. A tak się składa, jak sam stwierdziłeś, że jestem współczulna. Wprawdzie musiałam z nim za to sypiać, ale cóż... Poświęcenie warte spodziewanych korzyści.

Na te słowa Remus Lupin zachłysnął się herbatą i rozkaszlał. Yen tylko zaśmiała się perliście, posyłając ku niemu skrzatkę z chusteczką.

– Tak to już jest na tym świecie – skwitowała filozoficznie kobieta. – Nie ma nic za darmo i tak dalej. Ale! Po prawdzie miałam wtedy bardzo nudnego chłopaka, więc to była zaiste niewielka ofiara z mojej strony. Trzeba było widzieć, jak Sever spławił go przy pierwszej okazji, właściwie nieświadomie. Facet bał się do mnie odezwać do końca szkoły. Poza tym Ślizgoni mają w sobie to coś, ten dryg do niektórych rzeczy... Nie chodzi mi o jakieś bzdurne bicze czy coś, ale oni są tak przyjemnie wyuzdani. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Lupin przytaknął na odczepnego, pomijając milczeniem fakt swojego niedoświadczenia na tym gruncie, bowiem nie dość, że jego erotyczne przygody w Hogwarcie były zerowe, to jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji przespać się z żadnym Ślizgonem.

– A Sever wcale nie był taki okropny. Normalny facet, jak wszyscy. Pod szatami też wyglądał tak samo. To wy zrobiliście z niego potwora. Uwzięliście się na niego i ty o tym dobrze wiesz!

– Ja...

– A cała ta sprawa z Wrzeszczącą Chatą i wilkołakiem to było zwykłe przestępstwo. Mogłeś go... Wszyscy o tym mówili!

– Ale dyrektor zapewniał, że Snape nikomu...

– I nie powiedział. Wystarczy, że zasugerował. Halo, Lupin, mówimy o Krukonach i Ślizgonach, ludziach, którzy myślą, nie Gryfonkach, którzy przyjmują wszystko za dobrą monetę, bo przecież świat jest zbyt uczciwy, aby...

– Dobrze, zrozumiałem.

– Na drugi dzień wiedzieli wszyscy, którzy powinni. W Slytherinie mieli nawet taką pozycję... Ale chyba nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. – Yen zrobiła bardzo nieudaną niewinną minkę i ciągnęła swoje: – Co do Severa, miał wprawdzie tę swoją obsesję na punkcie czarnej magii, ale to przecież też jest interesujące. Nigdy cię to nie pociągało, Remmy? Wszechwładna potęga w twoich rękach? A Sever... Zresztą, nikt w całej szkole tak dobrze nie całował.

Remus Lupin poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Od początku wiedział, że to zadanie przerasta jego siły, ale według Albusa w obecności Yen nikt inny nie byłby w stanie zachować zdrowego rozsądku dłużej niż przez pięć minut. Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu zmagał się z nią już całą godzinę. Patrzył teraz na straszną Yenllę Honeydell, na jej rozmarzony uśmieszek i modlił się, aby nadszedł wreszcie czas powrotu do podstawowego tematu rozmowy, zanim będzie zmuszony wysłuchać więcej szczegółów z nocnego życia swojej byłej uczelni. Niczym tonący brzytwy uchwycił się jej ostatniego zdania.

– Więc zgódź się – rzucił na tyle kusząco, na ile pokuszenie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie jego gryfońska natura. – Bardzo nam pomożesz. – Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, a następnie w przypływie rozpaczy dodał: – Jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie potraktuje tego jak dopust Boży.

Twarz kobiety momentalnie spochmurniała i spoważniała.

– Nie – odrzekła krótko, wstając i powracając do nerwowego spaceru po pokoju. W jej ruchach i całej postaci pojawił się dziwny chłód. Opadła kolejna maska. Yen-trzpiotka rozprawiająca o długości nosów zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła.

– Dlaczego?

– Dobrze mi tu – powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem, głosem pełnym skupienia i tłumionego gniewu. – Nie możecie wymagać ode mnie powrotu. Nie macie prawa. Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi odpowiednie przygotowanie tego schronienia? Żyję spokojnie i pracuję nad doktoratem. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty mieszać się w wasze sprawy, nie chcę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Obiecałam sobie wtedy: nigdy więcej. Nie chcę mieć znowu Śmierciożerców na karku. Wiesz co, Lupin? – Zwróciła się nagle ku niemu, a jej oczy zapłonęły niezdrową fascynacją. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdarzy ci się być na zebraniu młodzieżowych bojówek kolejnego światowego superterrorysty i tyrana, nigdy, ale to NIGDY nie wytykaj mu nieścisłości w planie podboju uniwersum, a już na pewno nie sprzeczności w ideologii. Sever zabrał mnie na góra trzy spotkania. Nie pamiętam, co tam naopowiadałam i nie chcę tego pamiętać, ale dostałam adnotację jednostki potencjalnie buntowniczej do przyszłego zlikwidowania. A Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił.

– Yen...

– Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnęła nagle w panice. – Nie mam zamiaru znowu przez to przechodzić! Wiesz, jak to jest... Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy ci żywcem wyrywają nerki? I wątrobę, kawałek po kawałku, w godzinnych odstępach. A ty nic nie możesz zrobić. Nawet się poruszyć. Nie będę przez to jeszcze raz przechodzić. O nie! Nigdy. Znajdźcie sobie inną naiwną. Do dzisiaj dostaję nerwowej wysypki na sam dźwięk imienia Prometeusz – zaśmiała się histerycznie – tylko, że on przynajmniej sobie na to zasłużył. Ja NIE. NIE! – krzyknęła znowu. – Wiesz, ile trwała rekonwalescencja? Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć. Nie chciałbyś tego czuć! Radźcie sobie sami.

– Yen, ja rozumiem...

– Nic nie rozumiesz! Inaczej by cię tu nie było. Nie należę do Zakonu, nie możecie niczego ode mnie wymagać. Znajdźcie kogoś innego.

– Na litościwego Merlina, kogo? Posłuchaj mnie. – Remus podniósł się powoli i ruszył w jej stronę, jednak gdy spróbował dotknąć jej ramienia, wyrwała się gwałtownie. – Zapewnimy ci maksymalną ochronę – obiecał. – Jesteśmy przygotowani.

– Tak jak w przypadku Potterów? – zripostowała jadowicie.

– Nie prosilibyśmy o to – tłumaczył wyraźnie i z naciskiem mężczyzna – gdybyśmy mieli wybór. Pomyśl, kto inny mógłby wyjść za Snape'a? Tonks? Dumbledore? A może Syriusz?

Yenlla ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze i błyskawicznie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zmarszczone brwi i furia malująca się na jej twarzy mogły przyprawić o zawał serca. Ruszyła w stronę Remusa, który cofnął się szybko i wylądował z powrotem w fotelu. Yen żelaznym uściskiem, jakiego trudno byłoby się po niej spodziewać, przygwoździła jego dłonie do oparć i wysyczała wściekle:

– Black? To ta świnia żyje?

Lupin z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę. Pora nie była odpowiednia, a temat już wystarczająco trudny. Zadanie z każdą chwilą okazywało się coraz bardziej niewykonalne, a teraz doszedł kolejny problem. Taki, który pominął nawet Dumbledore. Mianowicie Remus Lupin wolałby, aby legendarna Etain nie znajdowała się tak blisko niego albo żeby chociaż miała pozapinane wszystkie guziki przy szacie.

A teraz jeszcze musiał wspomnieć o Łapie... Niech to!

– Tak – odparł, delikatnie odsuwając ją od siebie. – Mój przyjaciel – podkreślił – ma wrodzone szczęście. Widzę, że słyszałaś o zajściu w Departamencie Tajemnic. Otóż okazało się, że akurat wtedy Niewymowni prowadzili badania w Sali Śmierci i nałożyli na Zasłonę magiczny portal. Syriusz ocknął się kilka dni później w kacopodobnym stanie w samym środku Kambodży. Musieliśmy się nieźle nagimnastykować, aby nikt nie wpadł na jego trop. Jednak urzędnicy Ministerstwa mieli wtedy mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie.

– Nie! No nie! Tego nie możecie ode mnie wymagać! O NIE! Nie mam zamiaru więcej oglądać tej szui na oczy! Nie możecie stawiać mnie w takiej sytuacji! Współpracować z tym... Z tym... – Miotała się wściekle Yen. – Wiesz, co on... On... Umówił się ze mną, a na spotkanie posłał Pettigrewa! Napojonego eliksirem wielosokowym. Chciał mu moim kosztem zapewnić inicjację! Jakbym była... Wiem, co wy wszyscy o mnie myśleliście, zwłaszcza po tej aferze z Ruskinem i McGonagall, ale... Na Rowenę! Na szczęście jestem współczulna, dziękować mocom wszystkich żywiołów! Od razu się zorientowałam, że to nie Black. Nie miał jego uczuć, jego emocji. Black zawsze wysyłał określone sygnały, coś w rodzaju: „Jak wyglądam?" albo „Czy wypada już zdjąć spodnie?", a tamten się bał, trząsł się jak pudding. Black-pyszałek nigdy się nie bał, jak każdy głupiec!

– Yen, to było sto lat temu! – westchnął ciężko Lupin. Nie miał ochoty rozprawiać teraz o wszystkich grzechach Łapy, które znał aż zbyt dobrze.

– Jasne! Świetnie! Zapomnijmy o tym, przecież to nieważne. Gryfoński bufon! Ech, Śmierciojad Severus nigdy by mi czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Po prostu zwyczajnie kazałby mi się z kimś przespać.

– I zrobiłabyś to?! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Lupin, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać i zauważyć, że nie było to zbyt taktowne.

Z Yen jakby nagle uszło całe powietrze. Spoglądała przez chwilę tępo na mężczyznę, po czym opadła bezsilnie na krzesło. Ponownie bardzo poważna, zapatrzyła się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt przestrzeni, gdzieś w okolicach jego lewej kostki, i westchnęła.

– To wszystko przez to – stwierdziła enigmatycznie.

– Przez co? – Nie zrozumiał Remus.

– Moje ciało. – Obrysowała wymownym gestem całą siebie. – Nawet ty, święty Lupin, gapisz mi się bezczelnie w dekolt.

Ku swemu bezgranicznemu zaskoczeniu naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu skonstatował, że rzeczywiście to robi, i szybko odwrócił wzrok, dziękując Merlinowi, że nie usłyszał tego dwadzieścia lat temu, bo niechybnie spłonąłby rumieńcem. Jednak to było normalne. Na Yenllę Vanillę Honeydell zawsze wszyscy się gapili. Przyciągała spojrzenia jak magnes, ale też nie da się ukryć, że było na co popatrzeć. Faktycznie musiała mieć tego dosyć.

Z drugiej strony, o to im właśnie chodziło. To był sposób, jakiego szukali. Nieprzyjemne i mało delikatne, ale prawdziwe. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może zrobić wrażenie na Snapie, jakoś go poruszyć, to tylko nieprawdopodobnie piękna Yenlla. Jeżeli ktoś może nim pokierować, to tylko współczulna czarownica z naturalną zdolnością do lekkiej hipnozy i olbrzymią siłą sugestii.

Remus Lupin wiedział, że znienawidzi się za to, co będzie musiał teraz zrobić, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Yen była im potrzebna do realizacji planu Albusa Dumbledore'a, była wręcz niezbędna, a plan musiał zostać wprowadzony w życie jak najszybciej. Mężczyzna miał wielki dar przekonywania, za co był podziwiany, ale też wmanewrowywany w różne psychologicznie skomplikowane sytuacje. Dar, dobre sobie! Remus w ramach samoudręczenia wolał to nazywać emocjonalnym szantażem i miał tego szczerze dosyć.

– Yen. – Lupin zbliżył się do kobiety, ukląkł przy jej krześle i delikatnie ujął jej drobne białe dłonie, próbując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. – Yen.

– Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – jęknęła.

– Proszę cię, zastanów się nad tym.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

– Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale... Co czujesz do Severusa?

– Nie wiem. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Nic. To było bardzo dawno temu. I nieprawda.

– Wiesz, co się stanie, jeżeli on odejdzie z Zakonu? Jeżeli spróbuje zlekceważyć Voldemorta? Kiedy nie odpowie na wezwanie? Kiedy to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw? Nie będziemy mogli go dalej chronić, przerwie wszystkie zaklęcia osłonowe.

– A przecież jest wam potrzebny, tak?

– Tak.

– Pięknie. I to wy jesteście Jasną Stroną?!

– Yen, on umrze.

– I ja mam go ratować? Ślub ze mną ma to wszystko zatrzymać? Jaki to ma w ogóle związek?! Lupin, pomyśl logicznie, czy...

– Yenlla, to jest tylko jeden z pomysłów. Najlepszy, jaki w tej chwili mamy.

Yen uniosła powoli głowę i przeszyła go spojrzeniem swoich niesamowitych chabrowych oczu. Lupin również nieopatrznie podniósł wzrok i utonął w nich na dłuższą chwilę niezdolny się poruszyć. Nagle wszystkie myśli uleciały z jego umysłu i poczuł tajemniczą, błogą pustkę. Coś się zmieniło. Zupełnie niespodziewanie dotarło do niego, że tak jest dobrze, wspaniale, idealnie... Nigdy dotąd tak się nie czuł i chciałby, aby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Chciałby już nigdy w życiu nic nie robić, tylko klęczeć tutaj, u stóp Yenlli Honeydell, i zanurzać się w tych oczach. Mimowolnie ścisnął mocniej jej dłonie w swoich.

Po chwili kobieta wyswobodziła się z uścisku, powoli podniosła i przeszła na drugi koniec pokoju. Stanęła tyłem do Lupina, opierając się ciężko o stół i zwieszając smętnie głowę. Remus wciąż patrzył na nią zafascynowany, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Zapanowała głucha, pełna napięcia cisza.

– Dobrze – odezwała się wreszcie Yen. – Zgadzam się.

– Yenlla...

Pani na Kruczym Gnieździe odwróciła się gwałtownie i dokończyła szybko żywym, dźwięcznym głosem:

– Ale nie myśl sobie, że podziałały na mnie te melodramatyczne jęczenia, Lupin. O nie! Zrobię to... z ciekawości. – Mrugnęła do niego zalotnie. – Dawno nie widziałam starego Snape'a. Myślę, że to będzie interesujące doświadczenie, nie sądzisz?

– Ja... Przykro mi, nie wiem.

Remus nagle poczuł się absolutnie wykończony i cały jakby zapadł się w sobie. Teraz, gdy już osiągnął swój („Zakonu", poprawił się w myślach) cel, pomysł oddania właśnie tej kobiety Severusowi Snape'owi, przestał mu się podobać.

Nie zwracając już najmniejszej uwagi na swojego gościa, Yen Honeydell zaczęła raźno pokrzykiwać na skrzaty. Zaraz też w pokoju rozpętało się istne pandemonium, gdy w powietrzu zawirowały kufry, kuferki, walizeczki, skrzynie, pojedyncze części damskiej garderoby i całe mnóstwo bibelotów.

– Dobrze, Lupin. – Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwał mężczyznę głos, który rozległ się tuż koło jego ucha. – Dawaj ten świstoklik.

– Jaki świstoklik?

– Litości! Oboje wiemy, że nie mogłam się nie zgodzić, więc Dumbledore na pewno we wszystko cię wyposażył. Po co zwlekać?

– Tak – wybełkotał oszołomiony i onieśmielony wszystkim, co się wokół niego działo, Remus. – Jest jednak pewien problem...

– Snape nie ma świadomości, że wkrótce zostanie szczęśliwym małżonkiem, zgadłam?

Na widok zaskoczonej i cokolwiek nieprzytomnej miny mężczyzny Yen wzniosła oczy do sufitu i szybko dodała:

– Nie trzeba być współczulną, żeby to wiedzieć. Przecież to Snape. Pewnie trzeba go najpierw do tego przekonać, hm?

– Tak.

– Szkoda czasu – stwierdziła kategorycznie.

– Co?! Przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć: słucham?!

– Merlinie, Lupin! – Yen zatrzymała się przed nim i zaśmiała prosto w nos. – Nie istnieje żaden sposób przekonania Severusa do dobrowolnego zaobrączkowania! Pomyśl trochę.

– Więc jak...? – spróbował wtrącić Remus, ale jego piękna towarzyszka wpadła już w rytm galopującego słowotoku.

– O, to na pewno nie będzie dobrowolne. Ale chyba nie myślisz, Remmy, że ktoś taki jak ja nie poradzi sobie ze Snape'em przy pomocy własnych metod? Dajcie mi tylko wolną rękę.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał znowu Lupin, któremu wyszukiwanie kolejnych przeszkód w projektowanym małżeństwie zaczęło przynosić dziwną satysfakcję. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł nic podobnego. Jeszcze nigdy tak mocno nie pragnął zatrzymać czasu.

– W ostateczności – odpowiedziała kobieta z rozbawieniem – upić go.

– CO?!

– Spić. Do nieprzytomności.

– Yen!

– Na przemądrą Rowenę! Powiedziałeś swoje, Lupin. Na wszystko się zgodziłam, więc, z łaski swojej, realizację moglibyście powierzyć mnie. Co za różnica, jak go do tego zmusicie, grunt, żeby się udało, prawda? – zakpiła. – A co do upicia... Uczyłam się od mistrza. Od samego Severusa. Jak myślisz, jakim cudem Snape mógł się przystawiać do Bellatrix pod samym nosem Rudolfusa? Sama pomagałam mu przygotowywać eliksiry. Kto różdżką wojuje... i tak dalej. Ech, dobrze.

Wirujący po całym pokoju potok słów i przedmiotów nagle zatrzymał się i skumulował wokół ożywionej, zaróżowionej i aż promieniującej wdziękiem i energią Yenlli Honeydell.

– W porządku. Możemy iść.

Remus Lupin niechętnie zbliżył się do niej i niemal walcząc ze sobą, wyciągnął z kieszeni obrączkę.

– Obrączka-świstoklik... Dumbledore i jego poczucie humoru – prychnęła Yen, przyglądając się jej krytycznie.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje mieszkanie, po czym z westchnieniem położyła polec na maleńkim srebrnym kółku.

– Żona dla Śmierciojada – mruknęła na sekundę przed teleportacją. – Mój agent padłby ze śmiechu. Oczywiście, gdybym go jeszcze miała.

*****  
Etain. Za: Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze. Tłum. Ernest Bryll i Małgorzata Goraj, Wydawnictwo Algo, Toruń 2000.


	3. Przebudzenie w piekle

Let a woman in your life,  
andyou're up against a wall,  
make a plan and you willfind,  
that she has something else in mind,  
and so ratherthan  
do either you do something else  
that neither likes atall  
(MYFAIR LADY: Ordinary Man)

Świat był zdecydowanie za ciężki. A już absolutnie i totalnie zbyt ciężki, aby go samodzielnie w całości dźwigać na głowie. Zwłaszcza na tak obolałej głowie...

Severus Snape podjął tytaniczny wysiłek i spróbował unieść powieki, aby zorientować się z grubsza w swojej sytuacji. Gdy to zrobił, całe uniwersum nagle zawirowało i jeszcze gwałtowniej przygniotło go mentalnie, lecząc na długo z wszelkich eksploracyjnych zapędów. To znaczy, z pewnością wyleczyłoby go, gdyby nie niedające się usunąć ze skołatanych myśli przekonanie, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Były hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów po raz drugi otworzył oczy.

Nie, nie przywidziało mu się. Stała tam, oparta beztrosko o framugę, pamiętając o pozie odpowiednio eksponującej wszystko, co było do wyeksponowania, goła jak ją Bóg, czy raczej – biorąc pod uwagę efekt końcowy – sam Szatan stworzył, z głową spowitą w wymyślnie utrefioną firankę. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, natychmiast się wyprostowała, uśmiechnęła zalotnie i dziwnym posuwisto-marszowym krokiem ruszyła w stronę łóżka, na którym – ku własnemu niepomiernemu zdziwieniu – zlokalizował się wreszcie Severus. Chociaż ni cholery nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, w którym wczoraj się do niego położył.

Tymczasem tajemnicza kobieta w firance zbliżała się coraz bardziej i zdawała nawet coś do siebie mruczeć. Zwielokrotniona do obłędu, z siłą młota pneumatycznego odbijała się w głowie Snape'a znajoma melodia marszu, której mężczyzna miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć od ślubu Rudolfusa Lestrange'a. Był to powszechnie znany utwór, którego ani Severus nie lubił, ani nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby być nim akurat w tej chwili dręczony.

Nieznajoma dobrnęła wreszcie do bezpiecznej przystani mistrza eliksirów, zaśmiała się perliście, zawirowała zgrabnie wokół własnej osi (mężczyzna wolał w tej chwili nie myśleć o tym, jak jednocześnie płynnie zafalowały najistotniejsze elementy jej ciała) i opadła na łóżko obok niego.

Severusowi opadła szczęka. Nagle jego udręczony umysł doznał iluminacji, kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej tej kobiecie. Jej postawa, jej ciało... Podobne ciała musiały mieć boginie, które Grecy z takim pietyzmem wykuwali w kamieniu. Proporcje absolutnie idealne, jakby matematycznie wyliczone. Kształty, od których mogło się zakręcić w głowie (gdyby oczywiście prywatny wszechświat Severusa już nie wirował w szaleńczym tempie), sylwetka odpowiednio, apetycznie zaokrąglona we wszystkich najistotniejszych miejscach, alabastrowa skóra bez najmniejszej skazy... Severus Snape na całym świecie znał tylko jedną osobę o takich kształtach i takiej cerze. Sam opracował przynajmniej kilka receptur eliksirów, które służyły jej pielęgnacji.

– Yen?! – wrzasnął, a raczej (ze względu na swój pożałowania godny stan) wyjęczał tylko obronnie w poduszkę, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy zwyczajnie wczoraj nie przeholował i to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – odpowiedziała, przeciągając się leniwie.

***

– CO TY TU ROBISZ, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY?! – wrzasnął oprzytomniały nagle Severus, na którego przeżyty szok podziałał ożywczo.

– Mieszkam. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami z niewinną miną. Zbyt niewinną jak na gust nawet tak rozbitego paranoicznego szpiega.

– A z jakiej racji?

Yenlla zwróciła na niego swe piękne, wielkie, chabrowe i bardzo zdziwione oczy.

– Jak to? Więc ty nic nie pamiętasz?

– A co konkretnie miałbym pamiętać? – dopytywał się ostrożnie.

– Nasz ślub, kochanie – szepnęła, zbliżając się do niego i zaplatając mu ramiona wokół szyi.

– CO?! – krzyknął dziko Snape, wyrywając się jej. Teraz był już pewien, że jest przytomny, jednak koszmar jakoś nie chciał się skończyć. – Coś ty powiedziała?!

– To, co słyszałeś, kochanie.

– Przestań tak do mnie mówić!

– Dlaczego, kochanie? Jeszcze wczoraj ci to nie przeszkadzało.

– Obawiam się, że mam dość poważne problemy z umiejscowieniem się we wczoraj, a już na pewno nie pamiętam tam ciebie!

– Może zatem nie powinieneś tyle pić...

– Słucham?

– Bo jesteś chyba jedyny w całym magicznym świecie, misiu – rzuciła czule z szerokim uśmiechem, sięgając jednocześnie do nocnego stolika i podając mu najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego".

Nie przeczuwając nic dobrego, Severus chciwie rzucił się na gazetę (to znaczy na tyle chciwie, na ile pozwalał mu nadal od czasu do czasu przewracający się przed oczami świat). Wielki nagłówek krzyczał mieniącymi się literami coś o ślubie roku, więc były mistrz eliksirów szybko przewrócił kilka stron, przechodząc do właściwego artykułu.

Wczoraj o godzinie 17:00 w sali reprezentacyjnej The House of Magic miało miejsce jedno z niewątpliwie najważniejszych towarzyskich wydarzeń roku. Wtedy to bowiem niezapomniana, oszałamiająco piękna Yenlla Honeydell, aż do niedawna uchodząca za poległą w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, oficjalnie ponownie objawiła się światu i ku zgrozie rzesz nadal wiernych wielbicieli połączyła swe losy z dziedzicem fortuny Snape'ów.

– CO?!

– To wszystko prawda, kochanie. Jeżeli nie ufasz mi, to chyba wierzysz czarodziejskiej prasie?

– Tak, szczególnie w kwestii tej fortuny – mruknął do siebie zdezorientowany Severus.

Artykułowi towarzyszyło ruchome zdjęcie przedstawiające spore zgromadzenie ludzi, któremu przewodniczył stojący za wysokim pulpitem Albus Dumbledore. Zszokowany Severus rozpoznał także samego siebie w znajdującym się zaraz poniżej pulpitu mężczyźnie. Rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami przyglądał się, jak na fotografii osobiście i najwyraźniej z własnej woli wymienia obrączki ze stojącą obok rozanieloną Yen. To nie mogła być prawda. To jakiś żart!

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem – zapewniła go po raz kolejny kobieta i jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, podsunęła mu przed oczy swą szczupłą alabastrową dłoń z tkwiącym na serdecznym palcu srebrnym kółkiem ozdobionym delikatnym wzorem.

– Nie.

– Ależ tak!

– Nie wierzę!

– Więc dotknij! – zachęciła natychmiast Yenlla, ponownie przysuwając się do niego.

– NIE! – zakrzyknął niemal histerycznie były mistrz eliksirów, uparcie odwracając od niej głowę.

Miał świadomość, że gdyby zaczął teraz problem Yenlli badać empirycznie, w krótkim czasie zdołałaby go przekonać do wszystkiego, czemu niewątpliwie sprzyjał też jego koszmarny kac. Z tego, co pamiętał, kobieta w pewnych okolicznościach potrafiła być szalenie przekonywująca.

– Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś o tym wszystkim zapomnieć – podjęła Yen z wyczuwalnym w głosie wyrzutem. – To była taka romantyczna historia. Gdy spotkaliśmy się ponownie po tylu latach...

Udręczony Severus poczuł gwałtowny nawrót bólu głowy, a świat zawirował mu przed oczami trzy razy szybciej, skutkiem czego opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

– Kochanie, co ci jest? – zatroskała się Yen.

– Won – jęknął słabo Snape.

– Co proszę?! – zdziwiła się szczerze kobieta niepewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

Severus zdobył się na kolejny nieludzki wysiłek i zdecydowany ostatecznie rozprawić się z całym tym bałaganem podniósł się i popatrzył prosto na kobietę (to znaczy na jedną z dwóch czy trzech Yenlli, które aktualnie widział).

– WON! – ryknął na cały głos.

– Ależ Severusie! Ja nie...

Były mistrz eliksirów szybkim ruchem chwycił ją za długie włosy, wywołując tym nieco spanikowany pisk, i przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej.

– Nie ma romantycznych historii ze Snape'em w roli głównej. Pieprzysz bzdury, Yen, zupełnie w twoim stylu – wysyczał wściekle i groźnie, starając się wywrzeć na niej jak największe wrażenie. – Usilnie chcesz mi coś wkręcić. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaraz się dowiem, zapewniam cię. Daj mi tylko chwilę na dojście do siebie, a wszystko z ciebie wyciągnę. Wiesz, że potrafię. Nie wiem, co mi podałaś, i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, bo wnioskując po tak fatalnych skutkach, to musiało być coś mojego. A teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju. Masz na to trzy sekundy, potem użyję Cruciatusa i na pewno się nie zawaham, jasne?

Sielsko-anielski wyraz twarzy Yenlli Honeydell, obecnie Snape, w jednej chwili spełzł jak tania farba do tynków po pierwszym deszczu. W jej oczach zapłonął dziki ogień, a zmienione w ten sposób oblicze wreszcie nabrało wyrazu.

– Dobrze! – wrzasnęła, wyrywając mu się błyskawicznie i odpychając od siebie. – Miało być słodko, bajkowo i bezboleśnie, ale jeżeli wolisz inaczej, to będzie, jak chcesz!

Kobieta zerwała się z łóżka, wstrząsnęła dumnie głową i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszła, odwróciła się jeszcze, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się buteleczka wypełniona błękitnym płynem.

– A z tym – wskazała na fiolkę – możesz się pożegnać.

Po czym cisnęła nią o ścianę, rozbijając w drobny mak, i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

W spływającej powoli cieczy zdeprymowany Severus Snape po czasie rozpoznał cudowne antidotum na kaca, i to w dodatku własnego przepisu.

Cholera, gdzieś po drodze – w ferworze zdarzeń – pominął fakt, że Yenlla posiada coś takiego jak charakter i teraz będzie musiał sam doprowadzić się do porządku.

***

Severus z niewypowiedzianą ulgą odkrył, że roztrzaskana na ścianie buteleczka nie pochodziła z jego prywatnych zapasów, więc mógł przywrócić się do stanu używalności w stosunkowo krótkim czasie.

Godzinę później, ubrany w lekki domowy strój, wychodził już na spotkanie Yenlli Honeydell (z premedytacją ignorował fakt, że Miss Hogwarts nosi aktualnie nieco inne nazwisko), choć nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Dopóki z nią nie rozmawiał, miał możliwość dalszego łudzenia się nadzieją, że historia ze ślubem jest jedynie jakimś upiornym żartem.

W chwili, gdy wszedł, Yen stała właśnie na środku salonu i spokojnie dyrygowała skrzatami, które przenosiły z kąta w kąt jej bibeloty. Teraz miała już na sobie ciężką długą suknię, co jednak wcale nie poprawiało, jak mogłoby się zdawać, sytuacji Severusa. Ubrania Yenlli miały bowiem to do siebie, że generalnie niewiele może odsłaniały, ale za to wiele sugerowały, a jeszcze więcej po sobie obiecywały. Paradoksalnie zatem człowiek był bezpieczniejszy, kiedy występowała przed nim w stanie odpakowanym, bo wtedy nie miała już żadnych kart do odkrycia.

Severus potrząsnął nerwowo głową. W sumie nie chodziło nawet o to, że szarogęsiła się bez pozwolenia w jego własnym domu, o nie! Najgorsze, że zdawała się tutaj idealnie pasować. Po raz kolejny prawie zapomniał o jej współczulności – już raz omal z tego powodu nie utonął, ale najwyraźniej nie wyciągnął żadnych wniosków. Kobiety takie jak Yen zawsze zdawały się wszędzie być na swoim miejscu i na tym polegał główny problem.

Wreszcie Yen go zauważyła i zmarszczyła niechętnie brwi obrażona za wcześniejsze potraktowanie. Mistrz eliksirów odpowiedział jej jednym ze swych najlepszych kpiących grymasów, starając się jednak nie przyglądać kobiecie zbyt uważnie, po czym padł ciężko na najbliższy fotel. Mimo zastosowania naprawdę silnego eliksiru nadal czuł się cokolwiek wymięty.

– A teraz chciałbym usłyszeć całą historię od początku i ze wszystkimi szczegółami – powiedział, złączając razem palce obu rąk i starając się zachować spokój. Przynajmniej na razie. Dowie się wszystkiego, a potem... Tak, zawsze może ją udusić później.

– A proszę bardzo! – zawołała nabuzowana Yenlla.

Uprzejme wyproszenie z sypialni musiało jej podziałać na nerwy.

– Tydzień temu – podjęła – przyszedł do mnie Remus Lupin i oświadczył, że mam za ciebie wyjść i że to jakiś nowy pomysł Dumbledore'a. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego! – zastrzegła, zanim Severus zdążył jej przerwać. – Wydawało się, że to w tej chwili ich absolutny priorytet, chcieli do tego doprowadzić za wszelką cenę. Po wszystkim miałam ci wmówić, że spotkaliśmy się na Pokątnej i nagle zrozumiałeś, że nie możesz beze mnie żyć. Cała ta wierutna bzdura została nawet gdzieś spisana. Czekaj!

Yen pokręciła się chwilę wśród porozrzucanych po Severusowym salonie klamotów i z którejś z toreb wyjęła plik pergaminów. Następnie cisnęła nim w masującego sobie palcami skronie i usiłującego się skupić byłego nauczyciela Hogwartu.

– Proszę – powiedziała. – Spisali mi to na wypadek, gdybym zapomniała. Oszałamiający romans ze Śmierciojadem, dzieło życia Molly Weasley. – Pani Snape nie mogła sobie darować drwiny w głosie.

Szczęśliwy małżonek nadal zachowywał zatrważający, zdaniem Yen, spokój. Przerzucił z zainteresowaniem kilka kartek, unosząc elegancko brew przy co ciekawszych fragmentach.

– Hm... I zamierzałaś oczywiście wprowadzić ten scenariusz w życie?

– Nie bądź idiotą, Sev! – oburzyła się natychmiast.

– Cóż, sądząc po przedstawieniu w sypialni, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– To był żart, o czym dobrze wiesz! Litości! Trzymanie się tych grafomańskich wymysłów byłoby obrażaniem twojej i mojej inteligencji. Od początku zamierzałam powiedzieć ci prawdę.

– Jaką prawdę? – zapytał nagle ostrzej.

Niezrażona Yen ciągnęła poważnie:

– Severusie, nie wiem, co zaszło między tobą a Dumbledore'em. Nie interesują mnie sprawy tego waszego Zakonu Czegośtam, ale... Nie jestem pewna, o co chodziło dyrektorowi, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że mam... Mam być rodzajem łapówki – dokończyła z wyraźnym trudem, co tylko podkreślało szczerość jej słów. – Ich zdaniem za wszelką cenę musisz pozostać w Zakonie. Muszą cię zatrzymać, a ślub ze mną ma podobno wpłynąć na twoją decyzję. Resztę sam musisz mi wytłumaczyć, bo ja kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiem. To wszystko – zakończyła spokojnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ale nie spodobało jej się to, co tam ujrzała.

Źrenice mężczyzny błysnęły groźnie, ściągnięte brwi zjechały aż na oczy, a cała twarz stężała w wyrazie wściekłości. Zacisnął gwałtownie ręce na pliku pergaminów, gniotąc kartki.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiesz, ale się zgodziłaś! – krzyknął z furią, wstając i rzucając jej papiery pod nogi. – Jak można było pójść na taki układ? Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, do ciężkiej cholery?!

– Nie miałam wyboru!

– Po tym wszystkim przychodzić do mojego domu i odgrywać moją żonę!

– Niczego nie gram! Jestem nią!

– Więc właśnie!

Snape pochylił się nad nią, zaciskając dłonie na oparciach fotela, na którym siedziała, i nie pozostawiając jej wiele miejsca do manewru. Wyglądał doprawdy strasznie i w jednej chwili Yen nie była już pewna własnego losu, o czym nie pomyślała, gdy się w to pakowała. Odsunęła się od niego, jak najdalej mogła, lecz Severus mocno chwycił ją za ramiona, postawił na nogi i z całej siły potrząsnął.

– Jak można się było na to zgodzić? Co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba?

– Prośbom Dumbledore'a się nie odmawia! – pisnęła histerycznie w swojej obronie. – Wiesz o tym lepiej ode mnie!

Na te słowa przez twarz Severusa przemknął tajemniczy cień. Puścił ją natychmiast, jakby nieco zakłopotany, ale stan ten trwał ledwie sekundę. Zaraz doszedł do siebie i zarzucił ją pretensjami.

– I co z tego?! – ryknął. – I co teraz? Myślisz, że wyrażę na to pokornie zgodę? Że pozwolę ci tu zostać i będę cieszyć się z prezentu? Co oni sobie myślą?! Że dam się przekupić? Że przekupią mnie TYM?! – Zmierzył Yen z góry na dół krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Co to w ogóle ma być?! Dumbledore postanowił na starość zostać sutenerem?

– Przestań! – rzuciła ostrzegawczo kobieta.

– Mam wrażenie, że właśnie w takim charakterze tu występujesz.

– O mojej roli tylko ty możesz zdecydować, pamiętaj o tym!

– Więc na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się bać – odgryzł się Severus.

– A ja na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się liczyć ze słowami!

– A są jakieś, którymi jeszcze cię nie nazwano?

Yenlla zaczerpnęła ze świstem powietrza. Stała przed nim z otwartymi ustami, nie będąc w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć.

– Jeżeli nie podoba ci się to, co mówię – kontynuował jadowicie mężczyzna – nikt nie każe ci tego słuchać. Skoro potrafiłaś tutaj wejść, tuszę, że wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

Yen spuściła głowę i odwróciła się od niego z zaciśniętymi zawzięcie ustami.

– Chyba nie myślałaś, że tu zostaniesz? – drażnił ją dalej Snape.

– Wszyscy już wiedzą, gdzie jestem. Nie tylko „Prorok" informował o uroczystości, pisały o niej wszystkie gazety – powiedziała powoli, a Severus w krótkiej chwili olśnienia oczami wyobraźni ujrzał miliony nagłówków, spod których spozierało na niego jego własne oblicze. – Chyba nie chcesz ściągać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi, wyrzucając mnie po kilkunastu godzinach?

– Wszystko mi jedno. Nie potrzebuję, aby ktokolwiek pętał się po moim domu. Idź do Blacka. Z pewnością przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Doprowadzona do furii i zarumieniona Yen wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż normalnie, jak poniewczasie uświadomił sobie Severus. Zbliżyła się do niego i kiwając ostrzegawczo palcem, wysyczała wściekle:

– Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego nazwiska, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Straszna groźba zamiast dać mu do myślenia, raczej szczerze rozbawiła Snape'a. Yen była od niego niższa i aby dodać sobie powagi, stanęła na palcach. Mężczyzna z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zmierzył ją uważnie wzrokiem, bardzo uważnie, tak, żeby nawet Yen Honeydell raczyła się speszyć i od niego odstąpić.

– W porządku. Jeżeli tak ci zależy – odezwał się po przerwie mistrz eliksirów, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie – proszę bardzo. Możesz spać na kanapie, ale na nic więcej nie licz. A Dumbledore'owi możesz ode mnie powtórzyć, bo zdążył już to usłyszeć, że mam gdzieś i jego, i jego plany, a byle czego – znów przeszył spojrzeniem Yenllę – nie tykam. Twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają.

Po czym szybko odwrócił się, zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć jednym ze swych popisowych, przepełnionych wyrzutem spojrzeń, które kiedyś wyciskały łzy wzruszenia z oczu widowni największych czarodziejskich teatrów.

– Miłego dnia – rzucił na koniec obłudnie lekkim tonem.

Sięgnął po wiszący na haku przy drzwiach płaszcz i wyraźnie zbierał się do wyjścia.

– Aha, i jeszcze jedno. – Odwrócił się z ręką na klamce. – Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego ze wszystkich nieszczęść na świecie to musiałaś być akurat ty?

– Sever, spójrz na siebie. – Po wszystkich obelgach, jakie dzisiaj od niego usłyszała, Yen nie mogła sobie darować tej riposty. Z przesłodzonym uśmieszkiem na ustach dokończyła: – Nikt inny nie chciał.

Mężczyzna zbladł z wściekłości, a huk zatrzaskiwanych w szale drzwi wstrząsnął szybami w oknach.

***

Kompletnie wyczerpana psychicznie Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell-Snape z westchnieniem ulgi opadła na wersalkę.

Uff, było ciężko, a przecież to dopiero początek! Znajdowała się w mieszkaniu Severa dopiero od jakichś dziesięciu godzin, co będzie dalej? Strach się bać, chociaż... Właściwie spodziewała się, że będzie o wiele gorzej. Poznawszy go niegdyś dość dobrze, podejrzewała przynajmniej usiłowanie morderstwa, a tutaj, poza jednym jedynym momentem, kiedy naprawdę ją przestraszył, był wręcz do rany przyłóż. I wbrew temu, co myślał, dotąd idealnie dawał się wodzić za nos, irytował w odpowiednich miejscach i w ogóle. Hm... Zresztą, nieważne! Yen uznała, że na razie może sobie dać z tym spokój, dopóki jej aktualny pan i władca nie raczy wrócić i rozpocząć awantury na nowo. Bo z pewnością tak szybko się nie podda. Jakby oboje mieli teraz jakiś wybór!

Kobieta strząsnęła z twarzy długie włosy i znowu z ciekawością rozejrzała się po domu, w którym miała tymczasowo zamieszkać. Z zewnątrz zupełnie zwyczajna czynszowa kamienica na obrzeżach średniej wielkości miasta na prowincji, kilku nudnych sąsiadów mugoli po bokach, a w środku, na drugim piętrze, pod piątką... Ech!

Yen przerzuciła nogi przez oparcie kanapy i rozsiadła się wygodniej, zakładając ręce za głowę i powracając do swych wcześniejszych rozmyślań przerwanych wkroczeniem rozjuszonego Snape'a.

Podobało jej się tutaj i nie zamierzała tego przed sobą ukrywać. Może kolorystyka nie była specjalnie w jej stylu, lecz jak najbardziej pasowała do Ślizgona. Tak, Severus bezsprzecznie potrafił się odpowiednio urządzić. Od podłogi do sufitu wznosiły się ściany przetransmutowane w kamienny mur, zupełnie odpowiadające tym w hogwarckich lochach. Przed oczami kobiety rozciągały się ogromne, magicznie powiększone przestrzenie. Wielki salon z rzeźbionym umeblowaniem z hebanowego drewna i komplet wypoczynkowy z pokryciem z zielonego adamaszku. Całości dopełniał zielony dywan i zbliżone do niego odcieniem zasłony haftowane w srebrne węże. Wszystko dość skromne i stonowane, ale w najlepszym gatunku. W podobnej kolorystyce utrzymano pozostałe pomieszczenia – dużą, znakomicie wyposażoną i kompletnie nieużywaną kuchnię, sypialnię, gabinet z prywatną pracownią eliksirów oraz łazienkę. Wszędzie panował rygorystyczny porządek, a symetrycznie ulokowane sprzęty sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były ustawiane z użyciem rozrysowanego wcześniej planu i linijki. Właściciel prawdopodobnie zorientowałby się, że coś zostało ruszone, gdyby przesunięcie wynosiło ledwie milimetr. Yen pamiętała, że Snape już w Hogwarcie był strasznie pedantyczny, a takie stany podobno zaostrzają się z wiekiem. Zwłaszcza gdy dodać do tego długoletni stan kawalerski.

Tak, podobało jej się tutaj i, co więcej, zamierzała zostać na dłużej. Nieprzesadnie ciepłe przyjęcie i średnio uprzejme słowa ze strony Severusa raczej niewiele ją obeszły. Za dużo już w życiu przeżyła i usłyszała, aby miała się tym przejmować. Potraktowała to raczej jako wyzwanie.

Na usta Yen wypłynął przewrotny uśmieszek.

Zobaczymy, panie Snape. Wszyscy i zawsze w końcu ulegali Yenlli Honeydell i nawet specjalnie się nie bronili. To była li i tylko kwestia podejścia do sprawy. Yen miała w domu lustro (nawet kilka) i doskonale wiedziała, jak wygląda, a poza tym dobrze znała świat i mężczyzn. Mężczyźni! Był sposób na każdego, a teraz dodatkowo się zawzięła. Ot tak, z czystej złośliwości. Pomijając naturalnie inne aspekty tej sprawy... Nie, stop! Tych innych aspektów absolutnie nie mogła pomijać w swych kalkulacjach.

Nagle się wyprostowała, spoważniała, a jej brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie zamyślenia. Nie mogła zapominać, że znalazła się tutaj w konkretnym celu i to powinna mieć przede wszystkim na uwadze. Dumbledore powierzył jej misję, którą musi wypełnić.

Yen, jako Krukonka pierwszej wody, postanowiła podejść do całej sprawy profesjonalnie, metodycznie i bez emocji. To był po prostu kolejny problem do rozwiązania, jak równanie matematyczne. Po prostu siadasz i na wszelkie sposoby próbujesz to rozgryźć, dopóki ci się nie uda. Oto cała filozofia.

Absolutnie perfekcyjna pod każdym względem Yen właśnie tak zamierzała się za to zabrać. Skoro już została żoną Snape'a na papierze, zamierzała też być nią w rzeczywistości i nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać. Poza tym w rozmowie z Dumbledore'em jedno ją uderzyło i może właśnie to wpłynęło też na jej ostateczną decyzję. No bo jak Severus mógł ich zostawić? W idealistycznym światopoglądzie Yen zwyczajnie nie było na coś takiego miejsca. Jeżeli już człowiek się na coś zdecydował, to było naturalne, że musiał doprowadzić rzecz do końca. „Tylko głupiec w pospiechu bierze się do czegoś, czego nie potrafi zrobić", jak powiedział kiedyś Ali Ibn Abi Talib. Oczywiście rozumiała, że Severusowi musiało być naprawdę ciężko – podwójny agent, raz Śmierciożerca, raz Zakonniks, z jednej strony Voldemort, z drugiej Dumbledore i cholera wie, który gorszy – ale przecież nikt nie kazał mu się w to pakować, prawda? Nikt nie zmuszał go do wzięcia udziału w wojnie. Mógł, jak wielu, stać z boku i się przyglądać, ale skoro już zdecydował się w to wmieszać, powinien trwać na stanowisku do końca. Na śmierć i życie. Chyba na tym właśnie polega bycie mężczyzną, na odpowiedzialności za swoje decyzje. Takie są święte prawa, takie są zasady, a tutaj nagle Snape dostaje jakichś humorów, co tak uparcie podkreślał ten dziwaczny starzec z wirującym okiem, podobno auror, który wyglądał, jakby powinien nie żyć od co najmniej kilku lat. Humory, też coś! Wojna to nie jest sprawa humorów! Humory to może mieć najwyżej ona!

Yen nienawidziła wojny jak niczego innego na świecie, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie miała na ten temat wyrobionych i jedynie słusznych poglądów. Severus Snape wycofując się tak niespodziewanie i w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili, stawiał na szali swój honor. A na utratę honoru kobieta nie zamierzała mu pozwolić – w końcu był jej mężem, przynajmniej oficjalnie.

I Snape doprowadzi do końca to, co zaczął. Już ona się o to postara. O tak!

***

Ponury mężczyzna o wyglądzie seryjnego mordercy w długim, powiewającym groźnie czarnym płaszczu spacerował powoli alejkami parku w niewielkim miasteczku i obserwował apatycznie opadające z drzew jesienne liście. Przy okazji budził również panikę wśród okolicznych mieszkańców. Ktokolwiek go tam przyuważył, kierowany tajemniczym impulsem natychmiast zawracał i w popłochu uciekał.

Severus Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z sensacji, jaką wzbudzał, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. W końcu był czarodziejem i żaden z tych żałosnych mugoli nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Postawił kołnierz płaszcza, wcisnął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie i ruszył przed siebie.

Dlaczego nie mogą zostawić go w spokoju? Tak, tylko tego teraz pragnął – świętego spokoju. Wszelkie ambicje, wszelkie plany uległy zapomnieniu. Miał zwyczajnie dosyć. Osaczony od lat przez dwóch szalonych starców chciał wreszcie zacząć żyć własnym życiem. A po ostatnim zebraniu w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Czarnego Lorda był już absolutnie pewien, że nie tylko nie chce, ale nie może tam wrócić. To było dla niego za dużo.

Przed chwilą Yenlli dostało się niejako w zastępstwie. Severus tak naprawdę nie był zły akurat na nią. Skąd mogła wiedzieć? Gdy mężczyzna nieco ochłonął, dotarło do niego, że przecież nie ma pojęcia, co Yen usłyszała od Dumbledore'a, a jak sama zauważyła, prośbom dyrektora się nie odmawia. Do tej pory Severus jeden jedyny raz spróbował się postawić i jak na tym wyszedł? Wylądował z Yen Honeydell na głowie, a z dwojga złego (z tego, co pamiętał) zdrowsze było już chyba użeranie się z Voldemortem.

Zresztą, wściekanie się na Yen czy wyrzucanie jej z domu i tak nie miało większego sensu. Nie kobieta stanowiła tutaj problem, ale Ceremonia.

Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni lewą dłoń i z niedowierzaniem przyjrzał się srebrnej obrączce, której nigdy nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć.

Cała specyfika czarodziejskich ślubów polegała na tym, że rozłączyć małżonków mógł tylko ten, kto przewodniczył Ceremonii (przynajmniej dopóki żył), a że w tym wypadku był to sam dyrektor, Snape nawet nie miał co marzyć o rozwodzie. Staczanie dzikich walk z Yen niewiele mogło w tym względzie zmienić. Ponadto, w odróżnieniu od mugoli, którzy przyjęli zwyczaj wymieniania pierścionków od czarodziejów, obrączki były realnym znakiem małżeństwa i dopóki ono trwało, nie sposób było zdjąć ich z rąk. A skoro zaklęcie najwyraźniej podziałało, Severus musiał zostać otumaniony do tego stopnia, że dobrowolnie wypowiedział słowa przysięgi.

Cóż, sprawa była najwyraźniej przegrana. Mistrzowi eliksirów nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pogodzić się z losem i modlić, aby sługom Voldemorta nie udało się w najbliższym czasie wykończyć Dumbledore'a. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Gdyby właśnie im się udało, problem rozwiązałby się sam. Ha, ha!

ŻONA! Tylko Albus mógł wpaść na tak szalony pomysł! Choć przecież Severus dobrze wiedział, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Wiedział dlaczego dyrektor obrał taką, a nie inną taktykę i dlaczego podsunął mu Yenllę. Dumbledore był inteligentnym człowiekiem.

Severus Snape dotarł wreszcie do niewielkiego zalewu pośrodku parku, opadł ciężko na jedną z ustawionych wokół ławek i zapatrzył się smętnie w taflę wody.

Dawno, dawno temu, na początku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku, był wciąż jeszcze najwierniejszym z ludzi Czarnego Lorda, chociaż to, o co walczył w jego szeregach, nie miało już dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jak wiadomo ideologie zawsze umierają pierwsze. Szybko okazało się, że wszystkie górnolotne przemowy Voldemorta to puste frazesy, a wydumany Śmierciożerczy płaszczyk filozoficzny stanowi jedynie wygodną przykrywkę dla swobodnego sycenia wszelkiego rodzaju żądz – od chorych ambicji po zwyczajne zagarnianie majątków mordowanych ofiar. Równie prędko okazało się, że nawet szlamy i mugole mogą wśród współpracowników Lorda zająć miejsce równe czarodziejom najczystszej krwi, o ile tylko okażą się potrzebni. Zresztą, przecież zaraz wyszło na jaw, że sam Tom Riddle jest półszlamą, a w dodatku owocem ekscesów rozwiązłej matki z podupadłego rodu, więc jak mógł być wiarygodny dla nich, arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata, która pierwsza opowiedziała się po jego stronie!

Severus jednak uparcie trwał u jego boku, nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że wszystko, w co wierzył i czemu z takim oddaniem służył, okazało się stekiem bzdur. Zrezygnowany i prawie bezwolny żył, był i robił, co do niego należało – bez zbędnych pytań i kłopotliwych wątpliwości.

Aż do czasu, gdy przypadkiem dotarła do niego informacja, że po kilku miesiącach intensywnych zabiegów, w trakcie których zginęła cała jej rodzina, udało się wreszcie pojmać Yenllę Honeydell. Jako że torturowanie należało do zadań najniższej kategorii Śmierciożerców, Severus zwyczajowo nie dowiadywał się o takich sprawach. Pech jednak chciał, że był wtedy w Koszmarnym Dworze. Oszalałe krzyki dziewczyny roznosiły się po całym budynku, z nieznanych powodów łamiąc wszelkie wyciszające blokady i budząc osobliwy niepokój oraz odrazę u najbardziej nawet nieczułych ludzi Czarnego Lorda.

W od dawna odpornym na takie wrażenia młodym Snapie również coś się nagle załamało. To, że Yen tam wylądowała, było w znacznej mierze jego winą. Sam zabierał ją na spotkania przyszłych Śmierciożerców, gdzie dziewczyna zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego – sposób, w jaki Yen wyglądała i jak się zachowywała formułował się w jedno krótkie polecenie: „Patrz na mnie!". Szkoda, że akurat w tym wypadku było to jak najbardziej niepożądane... A jeszcze w dodatku musiała wtedy pokazać, że myśli, co w szeregach każdego tyrana stanowiło największą zbrodnię. Wyrzuty sumienia były od lat obce Severusowi, lecz niespodziewanie poczuł odpowiedzialność za los Yenlli i silną determinację, aby coś zrobić. Tylko co? Nie był na tyle szalony, żeby próbować wydobyć ją z niekończących się lochów Koszmarnego Dworu, nie miał też do kogo się zwrócić. Kogo powinien powiadomić? Ministerstwo? Aurorów? Za sam wygląd profilaktycznie zamknęliby go w Azkabanie, zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć, o co mu chodzi.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie o kimś jeszcze. Innym potężnym czarodzieju, zaprzysięgłym wrogu Voldemorta, który poświęcał cały swój czas i siły na walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Albus Dumbledore. On musiał go wysłuchać. Dyrektor znany był z tego, że nikogo nie przekreślał, a poza tym wiele mógł.

Chwilę potem zdecydowany na wszystko Severus aportował się w pobliżu Hogwartu, a niecałą godzinę później miała miejsce jedna z najbardziej spektakularnych akcji w historii służb aurorskich i całej Pierwszej Wojny. Aresztowano kilkunastu Śmierciożerców, odnaleziono i uratowano mnóstwo zakładników, a Koszmarny Dwór zrównano z ziemią. Równocześnie w Kręgu poleciało kilka głów potencjalnych zdrajców, ale nikt nawet nie pomyślał o Severusie. W mniemaniu wszystkich należał przecież – obok Bellatrix, Rudolfusa, Lucjusza i kilku innych – do Najwierniejszych.

Życie młodego Snape'a obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Dumbledore, który nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, nagle zaczął poszukiwać z nim kontaktu. Okazywał zainteresowanie, starał się z nim jak najczęściej (o ile było to możliwe bez wzbudzania podejrzeń) spotykać i rozmawiać. Dyrektor zakręcił się wokół niego tak sprawnie, że zanim Severus się obejrzał, już był w Zakonie Feniksa. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy...

Profesor Snape uderzył z rozmachem pięścią w ławkę. Jednak atak złości zaraz minął i mężczyzna dla odmiany schował twarz w dłoniach.

Z drugiej strony, on naprawdę chciał wtedy w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w obaleniu Voldemorta. Łaknął zemsty za to, że dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Pozwolił się podejść, omamić, a potem wszystko, w co wierzył, zostało bezlitośnie podeptane. Wyszedł na naiwnego idiotę, a tego nie mógł wybaczyć.

Potem był taki dumny z siebie! Ależ był głupi! Jako szpieg znał najskrytsze plany obu stron, czuł się tak cholernie ważny, gdy losy wojny zależały tylko od niego, od jednej jego decyzji, od tego, kogo wybierze, komu powie prawdę, a kogo okłamie. Nieopierzony, młody kretyn! Z cudownych snów o potędze ocknął się w Azkabanie, a następnie, niczym na pokutę do piekła, został zesłany na szesnaście lat do Hogwartu, aby użerać się z tępymi bachorami. Jeden z najbardziej znaczących ludzi obu stron Pierwszej Wojny skończył jako nauczyciel! Mistrz eliksirów! Czy miał inne wyjście? Nie. Nie miał wyboru. Zadanie się z Dumbledore'em zawsze oznacza rezygnację z możliwości decydowania o własnym życiu.

Tak, to było takie oczywiste. To jasne, dlaczego dyrektor nasłał na niego akurat Yen Honeydell. Chciał mu w ten sposób coś przypomnieć. Dawno temu Yenlla była bezpośrednią przyczyną jego przystania do Zakonu, więc dyrektor miał nadzieje, że i tym razem go zatrzyma. Chciał zagrać na jego emocjach. Miał nadzieję, że wywoła w nim te same uczucia i zmobilizuje do dalszej walki. Ślub w tym układzie przestawał być tak irracjonalnym pomysłem, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Nie sam fakt małżeństwa był tu najważniejszy, ale to, by w jakikolwiek sposób wprowadzić Yenllę do jego życia.

Ponadto Dumbledore miał jeszcze jedną przewagę nad Severusem. Znał jego słabość do tej kobiety, znał ich historię – to był przecież swego czasu lokalny skandal – i oczywiście w swojej prostoduszności wierzył, że Severus natychmiast się w niej zakocha, gdy tylko ponownie ją zobaczy. Wtedy wreszcie przestałby występować z pozycji człowieka niezaangażowanego. Przeciwnie, w mniemaniu Dumbledore'a, teraz nareszcie miałby za kogo walczyć. Poświęcałby się dla dobra żony i pewnie jeszcze hipotetycznego przyszłego potomstwa. Archetypiczny bojownik o lepszą przyszłość dla rodziny.

Litości! Może i Severus dawał się do tej pory wodzić za nos, ale dyrektor musiał być szalony, jeżeli wierzył w powodzenie tak idiotycznego planu.

Na całe szczęście, jak udało się wybadać Snape'owi, dyrektor nie wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby powiedzieć o wszystkim Yen. Kobieta do tej pory żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, sądząc, że swoje ocalenie zawdzięcza szczęśliwemu przypadkowi. Gdyby Albus zdradził jego sekret, Severus chybaby go zabił. Nie potrzebował niczyjej wdzięczności! Nie zrobił tego dla niej, ale dla siebie.

Yenlla Honeydell.

Severus oczywiście nie był ślepy i nie omieszkał zauważyć, że mijający czas nijak się miał do kobiety. Była teraz jeszcze piękniejsza niż w chwili, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni (co nie odbyło się znowu w specjalnie miłych okolicznościach) i z pewnością miała o wiele więcej do zaoferowania. W sumie, gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, Severus Snape nie miałby nic przeciwko odnowieniu znajomości. Yen była śliczna, inteligentna i miała lekkie podejście do pewnych spraw, ale teraz prędzej zje własną koszulę, niż zbliży się do niej choćby na krok! Nie da się złapać w pułapkę. Nie da sobie zamydlić oczu ekskluzywnymi, żywymi prezentami. Jeżeli raz ją tknie, równie dobrze może rzucić na siebie Avadę, bo już nie będzie odwrotu. Ponownie da się wciągnąć we wszystko, od czego usiłował uciec, w całą tę przeklętą Dumbledore'ową karuzelę i nigdy się z tego nie wyplącze. Wszystko zacznie się od początku. Już ona będzie potrafiła przekręcić go na swoją stronę. Była współczulna. Współczulna! Gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, nie zbliżyłby się do niej na odległość kija od szczotki. Była jedyną kobietą, która o mało go nie usidliła. Koszmarne wspomnienia.

Gdy Severus Snape rozbudził się wreszcie ze swych rozmyślań, na dworze zdążyło się już ochłodzić, zimny wiatr przenikał na wskroś jego cienki płaszcz. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się uważnie, jakby nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się ściemniło. Przeciągnął się leniwie i wtedy natrafił ręką na lokalną gazetę pozostawioną na ławce przez jakiegoś mugola. Odruchowo zerknął na pierwszą stronę i zbladł.

Wczoraj wieczorem była gwiazda londyńskich scen, ulubiona aktorka i śpiewaczka Andrew Lloyda Webera, Yenlla Honeydell, która ostatnie kilka lat spędziła na medytacjach w tybetańskim klasztorze, wstąpiła w związek małżeński z tajemniczym miliarderem o podejrzanej przeszłości.

To zdecydowanie przeważyło szalę żelaznej odporności byłego mistrza eliksirów. Pokonany mężczyzna zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Yen aktywnie udzielała się także po drugiej stronie muru, nie tylko na Witchwayu. Swoją drogą słowo „miliarder" niewątpliwie brzmiało znacznie lepiej od psychopaty i Śmierciojada.

– Stać! Nie ruszać się!

Severus oderwał rozbawiony wzrok od artykułu i ujrzał nad sobą dwóch wyraźnie niepewnych mugolskich policjantów. Obaj trzymali dłonie na kaburach pistoletów i obserwowali go uważnie. No tak, zazwyczaj tak to się kończyło. Nie da się ukryć, że robił wrażenie.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko i wykonał jeden szybki, prawie niezauważalny dla oka ruch ręką.

– Powiedziałem: nie rusz...

Chwilę później dwaj umundurowani mężczyźni o nieco zmąconym spojrzeniu celowali z pistoletów do pustej ławki. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie pamiętał, jak tu się znalazł, ale obaj byli przeświadczeni, że mieli coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia, tyle że nie mogli sobie przypomnieć, co to takiego było.


	4. Poskramianie smoka

A spoonful of sugar  
helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar  
helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
(MARY POPPINS: A Spoonful of Sugar)

Gdy Severus wrócił wieczorem do domu, zastał uśpioną Yen rozciągniętą malowniczo na kanapie. Jedna jej dłoń zwieszała się ku ziemi, druga była zaciśnięta na książce, którą musiała czytać przed zaśnięciem. Jasna, szczupła sylwetka obleczona w lekką beżową suknię wybijała się na tle zielonego adamaszku. Ten sam odcień zieleni, zapewne zupełnie przypadkowo, powtarzał się również w kolorze lakieru na paznokciach jej drobnych rąk i stóp. Szeroki szal, w który była otulona, spływał miękko z jednego ramienia. Spokojna, gładka twarz zdawała się jaśnieć w półmroku, kontrastując z wijącymi się wokół niej kruczymi włosami.

Mistrzowi eliksirów już nie pierwszy raz przyszło do głowy, że patrzenie na Yenllę Honeydell stanowi doznanie estetyczne samo w sobie, niczym podziwianie malowidła w galerii. Uświadomił sobie też, że jego mocne postanowienie względem trzymania się od niej na dystans zostanie wkrótce poddane surowej próbie... I właściwie nie miałby nic przeciwko poniesieniu w tym wypadku klęski. Co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło najlepiej na przyszłość.

Yen Snape otworzyła jedno oko i zerknęła bystro na drzwi gabinetu, które chwilę wcześniej cicho zamknął za sobą Severus. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym do siebie tak przewrotnie, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście powinien zacząć się bać.

***

– Uch!

Doprowadzona do ostateczności Minerwa McGonagall wypadła z salonu na Grimmauld Place 12, trzaskając z rozmachem drzwiami, po czym prychnęła z irytacji. Następnie poprawiła tiarę, która w międzyczasie zdążyła jej się osunąć na oczy, i ruszyła przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając.

Dawno nikt nie zdołał jej do tego stopnia wyprowadzić z równowagi. W całej swej długiej nauczycielskiej (i nie tylko) karierze znosiła już cierpliwie najdziwaczniejsze pomysły Albusa Dumbledore'a i do tej pory wszystko tolerowała, bo, po prawdzie, w ostatecznym rozrachunku przynosiły im wszystkim korzyść, ale TO?! Profesor McGonagall nie odważyła się dotąd tak otwarcie sprzeciwić dyrektorowi ani, broń Merlinie, na niego krzyczeć, jednak jego ostatni plan... Przecież to było czyste szaleństwo! Sławna z powodu swego chłodu i niemal nieludzkiego opanowania Minerwa McGonagall właśnie urządziła części Zakonników iście karczemną awanturę, lecz miała powód. Przypadek Yenlli Honeydell.

Profesor transmutacji uważała pomysł ze ślubem za kompletną bzdurę... i igranie z ogniem, dlatego od samego początku była mu przeciwna. Wiedziała, że Severus Snape nie jest idiotą i nigdy nie pozwoli na zabawę swoim życiem – Dumbledore i tak chwilami pogrywał z nim w zatrważający sposób. Przez moment była pewna, że udało jej się przemówić im wszystkim do rozumu, a tutaj nagle okazało się, że jednak nie! Że nie tylko przeprowadzili całą akcję, ale zrobili to już tydzień temu i nawet nie raczyli jej o tym powiadomić.

To było oburzające!

Jak mogli to zrobić? Przecież Yen nie jest lalką! Nie jest ich zabawką, ale żywą kobietą! Minerwa bardzo starała się nie określać całej sprawy obrazowym porównaniem Syriusza do „ciężkiej pracy fizycznej wiadomego rodzaju", lecz nie mydlmy sobie oczu – taka właśnie była prawda. Yen miała zostać kochanką Snape'a ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami. W to, że Severus Snape nader chętnie ją przyjmie, profesor McGonagall nie wątpiła ani przez chwilę. Każdy by przyjął, mówimy o Yenlli Honeydell. Jednak co zrobi później? Jak z nią postąpi? Przecież to naturalne, że będzie chciał się odegrać. Nie wiadomo, co może uczynić, jeżeli będzie się czuł uprawniony do wszystkiego, a jakie szanse miała Yen przeciwko Severusowi? Żadnych! Od początku do końca będzie zależna od jego łaski i humorów, z których słynął od lat.

Jakim prawem to na niej wymusili?! Bo potrzebny im szpieg? Severus Snape? Może i owszem, ale trzeba mieć jakieś moralne wartości, na litościwego Merlina! Wszak to oni są tymi dobrymi. Nieważne, co Yen wyprawiała jako nastolatka. Teraz jest dorosłą kobietą i mogła diametralnie się zmienić, ale czy kogoś to zainteresowało? Nie! Z kolei każdy wie, że prośbom Dumbledore'a się nie odmawia. Mogli zmusić Yen do bycia posłuszną na setki sposobów, znaleźć na nią haka. Byli pewni, że się nie sprzeciwi. Nikt się nie sprzeciwia.

Nieszczęsna Yenlla Honeydell w imię idei została wydana na pożarcie smokowi i nie miała odwrotu. Jeżeli nie znalazł się absolutnie nikt, kto zatroszczyłby się o jej los, to chociaż ona, Minerwa McGonagall, postara się w razie czego służyć jej wszelką pomocą. Właśnie to sobie obiecywała, gdy deportowała się z powrotem w okolice Hogwartu.

***

– Zawsze uważałem Minerwę za rozsądną kobietę – stwierdził Alastor Moody, gdy profesor McGonagall w wyjątkowo burzliwy sposób opuściła scenę. – Kto by pomyślał, że z niej taka histeryczka.

– Och, to naturalne. – Dumbledore wykonał w jego stronę uspokajający gest, równocześnie evaneskując ostatnie hasające wesoło po salonie żaby, które, zapewne pod wpływem irytacji, wystrzeliły z różdżki nauczycielki transmutacji. – Jest kobietą. One mają nieco odmienny pogląd na pewne sprawy, do wszystkiego podchodzą bardzo emocjonalnie. Poza tym chyba zapomniała, jaka jest Yen Honeydell.

– Yen, Yen, Yen, a ty cały czas o jednym! – Stary auror wydawał się podenerwowany. – Dumbledore, czy ty jesteś absolutnie pewien, że ona sobie poradzi? Wygląda, jakby miał ją wiatr zdmuchnąć, a to jednak Śmierciojad. Trzeba kogoś silnego, doświadczonego, kto dobrze potrafi machać różdżką, żeby mu się w razie czego postawić.

– Zlituj się, Alastorze!

– Ale ona musi umieć nad nim zapanować! Zaklęcia osłonowe, tarcze, Cruciatus...

– Mój drogi, jak ty właściwie wyobrażasz sobie jej misję? – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie dyrektor. – Yenlla ma się tylko zająć Severusem. Nazwijmy to „dotrzymywaniem towarzystwa". Nie pojechała do Rumunii, żeby tresować smoki.

– Jeżeli mam być szczery, to wolałbym się przespać ze smokiem niż ze Snape'em – skwitował auror.

Usadowiony w kącie i milczący do tej pory Syriusz Black parsknął dzikim śmiechem, co po raz kolejny zjednało mu sympatię i pełne uznania spojrzenie starego aurora. Szalonookiemu coraz bardziej podobał się ten chłopak. Mogliby być z niego ludzie. Szkoda, że tak sobie spieprzył życie i teraz musi gnić w starej ruderze Blacków.

Siedzący w fotelu i od niechcenia przeglądający gazetę Remus Lupin dla kontrastu obrzucił ich obu pełnym zgorszenia wzrokiem, a dyrektor wymownie wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Rzecz gustu, Alastorze. Severus jest, powiedziałbym, dość interesującym mężczyzną i potrafi być doprawdy ujmujący, gdy tego chce.

W salonie rozległo się zgodne prychnięcie ze strony Moody'ego i Blacka.

– Czyli nigdy? – zapytał kpiąco ten ostatni.

– Doprawdy! – ciągnął Moody. – Mówię szczerze. Smoki bywają raczej łagodne dla kobiet. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem dziewic, jednak sadząc z opisu, tej twojej Yenlli to już od lat nie grozi. A Śmierciojady... Większość to kompletni psychopaci!

– I domowi tyrani, którzy znęcając się nad własnymi rodzinami, podbudowują swoje ego, tak? To chciał pan powiedzieć, panie Moody? – wtrącił z niespotykanym u niego poruszeniem w głosie Lupin. – Co się naturalnie nigdy nie zdarza aurorom ani innym przedstawicielom społeczności czarodziejów. W rodzinie Crouchów też przecież trudno byłoby dopatrzeć się jakiejkolwiek patologii.

– Młody Crouch był właśnie Śmierciojadem.

– Miałem na myśli jego ojca – odgryzł się Remus.

– O co ci chodzi, Lupin, co? – Błysnął jedynym prawdziwym okiem Alastor. – Czyżby zbliżała się pełnia?

– Panowie, proszę! – przerwał im szybko Dumbledore. – Znowu zaczynacie? Dopiero co wybiegła stąd Minerwa.

– To twój wilkołak ma jakieś obiekcje – prychnął Moody.

– Remusie, proszę!

– Więc trzeba mnie było tam nie wysyłać – powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie człowiek zwany niegdyś, w lepszych czasach, Lunatykiem. – Czuję się okropnie.

– Och, nie przesadzaj, Luni – rzucił Syriusz pozornie lekkim tonem, na co Lupin odpowiedział mu typowym dla siebie przeszywającym, pełnym żalu wzrokiem.

– Dobrze, spokojnie – próbował ich poskromić dyrektor. – Yen jest już u Severusa. Plan został wprowadzony w życie. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać.

– Z założonymi rękami? – oburzył się Szalonooki.

– Troje to byłby w tym wypadku tłum, sam to przyznasz, Alastorze. – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie.

– Tak, ale... Niech mnie! – wykrzyknął nagle sceptyczny auror. Sceptycyzm był jego cechą charakterystyczną. – Nawet jeżeli, powtarzam: jeżeli!, ten plan ma w ogóle sens, to trzeba by tu kogoś... Ja wiem? Sprytnego? A to twoje chucherko jest jakieś takie... Owszem, imponujące w pewien sposób, aczkolwiek... Co to w ogóle za jedna?

– Alastorze, ty naprawdę nigdy nie słyszałeś o Yenlli Honeydell?

Stary auror zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.

– A powinienem? – zapytał.

– Ależ to gwiazda! Swego czasu pojawiała się na okładkach wszystkich magazynów.

– Wiesz, Dumbledore, swego czasu miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż babranie się w zjełczałej śmietance towarzyskiej. Chociaż prędzej czy później i tak zdecydowana większość tego światka przewinęła się przez moje biuro. Jednak nigdy nie miałem prenumeraty „Czarownicy" – dokończył, uśmiechając się kpiąco – ani ambicji bycia na bieżąco w sprawach kto z kim, kiedy, gdzie i dlaczego.

– Alastorze, to jest aktorka.

– Hm?

– Aktorka dramatyczna.

– A przy tym stara komediantka – dorzucił ironicznie Syriusz.

– Yen Honeydell to aktorka, tancerka i śpiewaczka – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Niespotykana uroda, wielki talent, głos jak anioł. Była skazana na sukces. Miała, jak to się mówi, pazur. No i sporo charyzmy.

– Aktorka, powiadasz? – Moody podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. – W takim razie... Na mój nos to rzeczywiście podstępna pułapka.

– O której Severus z pewnością wie! Zna ją najlepiej z nas! – wyrwało się z pasją Lupinowi, podczas gdy dyrektor szybko kontynuował:

– Yenlla debiutowała równocześnie u nas i u mugoli. Wiesz, jak to jest, Alastorze. Artyści! Przemykają swobodnie ze świata do świata, jakby w ogóle nie zauważali barier. Zwyczajnie inny gatunek, oni chyba nawet nie widzą różnic.

– Tak – wtrącił z groźna miną auror. – Ciągle z nimi zamieszanie, bo pakują się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, a niewiele można im zrobić. Nawet Obliviate odpada, bo skutki uboczne uniemożliwiają zapamiętywanie dłuższych partii tekstu. Tfu! – Moody splunął wymownie na przeżarty przez bahanki dywan starej pani Black. Na jego szczęście nie widziała tego Molly Weasley.

– O tym właśnie mówię. A co do Yen, miała wielki talent, odniosła błyskawiczny sukces. Wkrótce panna Honeydell była wszędzie: Witchway, Broadway, Carnegie Hall, Globe... Niestety, równie szybko nastąpił koniec. Krótki jest lot ćmy, powiadają. Nie trwało to dłużej niż rok. Pierwsza propozycja z Hollywood przyszła na tydzień przed tym, jak trafiła do Śmierciożerców, a już wcześniej musiała się ukrywać.

– Hollywood? – zdziwił się szczerze Szalonooki.

– Tak. Wielka strata. Dawno nie było tam nikogo od nas... Bela Lugosi, potem Shirley Temple, której połowa życia zeszła na ciągłych transmutacjach i eliksirach odmładzających. Ktoś jeszcze?

– Vivien Leigh – podpowiedział smutno Lupin. – Nie wytrzymała presji.

– Tak – zgodził się Dumbledore. – A potem już chyba nikt, choć dla wielu wydaje się to nęcące. W końcu jaką przyszłość daje magia? Uzdrowiciel albo nauczyciel. Młodzi chcą czegoś więcej. – Dyrektor Hogwartu pokiwał z rezygnacją głową. – Pragną sławy.

– Rickman – odezwał się niespodziewanie Black, powodując chwilową konsternację.

– Słucham? – rzucił z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Dumbledore.

– Rickman. Alan Rickman. Jeszcze on.

– Ach, no tak! Prawie zapomniałem. Byłem jeszcze profesorem, gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Całkiem bystry chłopiec, ale rzucił to wszystko w piątej klasie.

– Wygląda trochę jak Sma... Snape – kontynuował w zamyśleniu Łapa. – Gdyby ktoś kiedyś chciał napisać sztukę o Nietoperzu, mógłby go zagrać – dokończył z miną, która aż nadto jasno wyrażała, co myśli o podobnej tematyce literackiej.

– Daj spokój, Syriuszu! – roześmiał się szczerze dyrektor. – Severusowi ten pomysł z pewnością nie przypadłby do gustu.

– Rickman jest od niego dwa razy starszy – zauważył Lupin.

– Co z tego? Snape i za sto lat będzie wyglądał tak samo.

– Och, przestańcie już. – Dumbledore zdecydowanie uciął wszelkie dyskusje na temat swojego byłego mistrza eliksirów i jego ewentualnych ekranowych odtwórców.

– Tak, cicho! Co dalej z tą Yen? – dopytywał Moody, którego historia zdawała się zaciekawiać. Jednak nagle, zanim dyrektor zdążył odpowiedzieć, w oczach aurora rozbłysło zrozumienie. – Ej, chwila! Zaraz, czy to nie jest przypadkiem ta, co... Wtedy, z Koszmarnego Dworu?

– Tak, to ona. Yen cudem przeżyła, ale po powrocie od Śmierciożerców przez wiele lat nie zdołała się pozbierać. Zaprzepaszczona kariera, złamane życie. Typowa historia.

– Dumbledore, naprawdę nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, jak wygląda człowiek po wakacjach u Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Widziałem ich setki, choć większość nie mogła się już nikomu poskarżyć.

– Od tej pory panna Honeydell trzymała się z boku, nie wróciła na scenę. Zajęła się czymś innym. To jedna z najbardziej kompetentnych znawczyń ziół, jakie znam. Napisała na ten temat mnóstwo książek, oczywiście czysto teoretycznych, ponieważ to Krukonka.

– Tak. – Pokiwał głową Moody. – Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Niech mnie, Dumbledore! – wykrzyknął nagle. – Czy oni teraz nie będą jej szukać, skoro wiadomo, że przeżyła?

– Właśnie! – wybuchł Remus Lupin, który zbierał się na to od dawna. – I żaden z was nie raczył wziąć tego wcześniej pod rozwagę. ŻADEN!

– Remusie, uspokój się, proszę.

– NIE! Ja... Ja... Coraz mniej mi się to podoba, dyrektorze. Chyba zaczynam mieć dość – powiedział, po czym wypadł z pokoju, zupełnie jak Minerwa McGonagall kilka minut temu.

***

Zaszyty w swoim kącie Syriusz Black miał dość mizerne pojęcie odnośnie tego, co się dookoła niego działo. Docierał do niego wprawdzie ogólny sens toczącej się w salonie rozmowy, czasem nawet sam brał w niej udział, gdy z odrętwienia wyrwał go czyjś podniesiony głos lub jakiś gwałtowny ruch, ale tak naprawdę myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Syriusz Black był zły, a stan ten wzmagało jeszcze poczucie niezrozumienia pewnych faktów. Dlaczego nie pozwolili mu zobaczyć Yenlli? Dlaczego nie przyprowadzili jej tutaj, gdzie załatwiano wszystkie sprawy Zakonu Feniksa, tylko spotkali się z nią w Hogwarcie? Dlaczego trzymali ją od niego z daleka? Dlaczego ją ukrywali? A może to tylko jego złudzenia? Paranoja? Może znowu odzywało się w nim to irytujące poczucie wyłączenia? Może to dlatego, że...

Syriusz bardzo chciał ją zobaczyć, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy. Był ciekaw, jak teraz wygląda, jaka jest. Czy bardzo się zmieniła? Jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Gdy próbował podpytać Lunatyka, ten szybko zbył go i udał (a Syriusz był pewny, że udawał, bowiem po Lunim takie rzeczy poznawało się od razu), że ma coś pilnego do załatwienia. W ogóle z Remusem działo się ostatnio coś dziwnego. O ile to możliwe, był jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie i mniej rozmowny niż zazwyczaj.

Był taki, odkąd wrócił od niej.

„Pokaż się, Yen", myślał intensywnie Black. „Pokaż się. Pokaż!"

***

Severus Snape postanowił zwyczajnie ignorować obecność drugiej istoty ludzkiej na swoim terytorium. Nie zamierzał zwracać na panną Honeydell uwagi, odzywać się do niej ani w żaden sposób okazywać, że w ogóle zauważa jej istnienie. Dziesięć minut później wychylał już Pierwszego Dla Kurażu. Pół godziny później, po zweryfikowaniu swoich twardych postanowień, pomyślał, że chyba nie uda mu się jej tak po prostu pozbyć. Następnego dnia uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę się zawzięła, a czwartego zauważał już u siebie pierwsze objawy manii prześladowczej. Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to właściwie sam w pewnym stopniu sprowokował ją do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanych działań...

***

Kiedy Severus wszedł do mieszkania, zastał Yen uwijającą się podejrzanie w pobliżu segmentu bibliotecznego, który zajmował całą ścianę salonu. Kobieta stała pomiędzy dwójką swoich skrzatów, a cała ta malownicza grupa najwyraźniej zajmowała się odkurzaniem jego pokaźnego księgozbioru. Nie, żeby nie był to rozkoszny widok. Yenlla miała na sobie powiewną sukienkę do kolan, jej jasna skóra połyskiwała lekko w świetle lamp, a wysuwające się spod spinki włosy znajdowały się w uroczym nieładzie... Tym bardziej należało to możliwie szybko przerwać. Najlepszym na to sposobem, zdaniem Snape'a, było wywołanie kolejnej dzikiej awantury umożliwiającej szybkie wyładowanie napięcia.

– Co ty, u diabła, wyprawiasz?! – wypalił na wstępie.

– Sprzątam – odpowiedziała krótko, biorąc do ręki kolejny tom.

Może i Sever był strasznym pedantem, ale w sferze jego pedantycznych zainteresowań ewidentnie znajdował się również równomiernie rozłożony na księgach kurz. Obrzydlistwo.

– Ktoś cię o to prosił?

– Nie. – Nawet się nie odwróciła.

– Więc przestań!

– Nie.

– Zacięłaś się?

– Tak.

– Yen! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przestań mi grać na nerwach.

– Nie! – krzyknęła, uderzając się z rozmachem ścierką do kurzu po udzie. – Zaczynam odkrywać, że to moje nowe hobby! – Kichnęła pod wpływem obłoku pyłu, który ją otoczył. – Znudziły mi się znaczki. – Kichnęła ponownie. – Teraz będę zbierać Śmierciojadów – zakończyła, kichając po raz ostatni.

– Yenlla!

– A co ci nagle przeszkadza, że sprzątam? – Tym razem to kobieta była dziwnie zdenerwowana i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała dać się pokonać w utarczce. – Co mam robić? Czy już nic mi nie wolno?!

– Właściwie to...

– Wiem, co powiesz – TAK! Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz powiedzieć coś bez złośliwości? To się robi nudne na dłuższą metę.

– Że nie wspomnę, że...

– TAK, to też wiem! Nikt mi nie kazał przebywać tu na dłuższą metę i uwierz mi, zaczynam żałować, że dałam się w to wpakować! A teraz daj mi spokój.

Severus najpierw zaniemówił, a następnie prychnął.

– Słucham?

– Dobrze słyszałeś.

– Yen... Czy... Szlag na to wszystko! – wrzasnął. – Sprzątanie?! Niech cię diabli! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co tu jest grane? – spróbował z innej strony.

– Niby co? – Głos kobiety podniósł się na niebezpieczną wysokość, gdy patrzyła na niego wściekle, zdmuchując znad czoła opadające jej na oczy loki.

– Czy nie mogłabyś chociaż na chwilę przestać usilnie przekonywać mnie do tego, że jesteś mi cholernie do życia potrzebna?

– To jest twoim zdaniem usilne przekonywanie? – Zatoczyła ręką nad głowami kulących się ze strachu skrzatów, po czym cisnęła w niego ścierką do kurzu. – Ja się dopiero rozkręcam!

– Czy to wyzwanie?

– Owszem. Jeżeli tak chcesz to nazwać.

– A więc śmiało, Yen. Spróbuj mnie do tego przekonać. Chętnie zobaczę, jak zamierzasz się do tego zabrać.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

***

Tak więc rozpoczęło się przedstawienie.

Od czasu, gdy rzucił jej wyzwanie, nie miał już nawet cienia nadziei na spokój. Yen Honeydell (profesor Snape nadal nie przyjmował do wiadomości faktu, że jakiś czas temu drastycznie zmieniła nazwisko) zdecydowanie przystąpiła do ataku. Może jej metody nie były specjalnie wyrafinowane, ale z pewnością nosiły pewne znamiona skuteczności. Zapewne zdążyła wcześniej wypróbować je na setkach innych nieszczęśników, a poza tym odnosiły się zawsze do podstawowych pragnień i tęsknot nie tylko statystycznego mężczyzny, ale każdego człowieka.

Początkowo kobieta ograniczyła się jedynie do rozkładania przed nim na kanapie w najbardziej malowniczych pozach, jakie mogła wymyślić. Jeżeli Severus znajdował się aktualnie w domu, było absolutnie pewne, że gdy przyjdzie mu do głowy zajrzeć do salonu, napotka tam Yen próbującą subtelnie roztaczać swe czary i uroki. Trzeba jej przyznać, że rozbiła to, jak wszystko inne zresztą, w sposób uroczy i nienachalny. Wytoczywszy pierwszego dnia najcięższy arsenał środków, zdawała się teraz przyjmować złotą zasadę Rolanda Barthesa głoszącą, że najbardziej erotycznym miejscem ciała jest to, w którym rozchyla się ubranie. Obecnie Snape miał możliwość podziwiać jedynie niewielkie, niby przypadkiem odsłonięte fragmenty cudownego (to nawet dla niego nie podlegało kwestii) ciała kobiety. A to zgrabna, szczupła kostka, a to gładkie kolano, zagłębienie odchylonej do tyłu szyi, ramię wychylające się z osuniętego rękawa, uparcie opadające ramiączko...

Były hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów musiał przyznać, że znakomicie spełniało to swoją rolę i było niezwykle wręcz drażniące. Na jego szczęście, na Severusa działało o wiele słabiej niż na zwykłego śmiertelnika, jako że swego czasu (choć było to dość dawno temu) nie tylko miał okazję wszystko to dokładnie obejrzeć, ale też dotknąć. Z drugiej strony, dobrze wiedział, co Yen potrafi...

Fakt faktem, pokusa była dość silna. Pokusa była piekielnie silna. Z czasem pokusa stała się nie do zniesienia... Ale to dopiero z czasem.

Niestety, opatentowane metody uwodzenia stworzone przez Yenllę nie ograniczały się li i jedyni do eksponowania własnej erotyki. Następnym punktem programu było wprowadzanie w jego pielesze atmosfery ogólnie pojętej sielskości. Severus szybko zorientował się, że pod jego nieobecność w domu rozpylane są specjalne aromaty, które miały na niego oddziaływać. Zapach świeżo ubitego masła, dopiero co skoszonej trawy, oczyszczonego po burzy powietrza – proste sztuczki, proste destylaty, proste eliksiry. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że silne oddziaływały na podświadomość. To znaczy, oddziaływałyby, gdyby kobieta miała do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, a nie Severusem Snape'em. Severusa Snape'a tylko niepomiernie to irytowało. Wyrażając się ściślej – doprowadzało do szewskiej pasji.

Lecz to nadal nie było wszystko, na co stać Yenllę Honeydell. O nie! To był dopiero początek. Pomijając te drobnostki, kobieta nade wszystko starała się stworzyć pozory swojej niezwykłej użyteczności, o co mistrz eliksirów oskarżył ją już wcześniej. Stąd brał się pęd do sprzątania, odkurzania i czego tam jeszcze. W ciągu pierwszych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin Yen zdołała dokonać niemożliwego – z jednej strony, przewróciła jego dom do góry nogami, z drugiej – nie zmieniła położenia ani jednego przedmiotu. I nawet nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Koszmar. Uparta Krukonka dobrała się nawet do jego praktycznie nieużywanej kuchni, oczywiście pod jego nieobecność...

***

Przekroczył tylko próg i od razu wiedział, że miał wątpliwą przyjemność zakwalifikowania się do kolejnego etapu zabawy. W całym mieszkaniu rozchodziły się apetyczne aromaty, których źródło dało się bez problemu zlokalizować.

W kuchni – wśród oparów, porozstawianych wszędzie sprzętów i produktów żywnościowych – uwijała się Yen opięta niebieskim fartuchem w czarne i srebrne kruki. Długie włosy zaczesała do góry, ale celowo upięła na tyle luźno, aby malowniczo falowały przy każdym ruchu.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał Snape nieco zmęczonym tonem.

– Jak to co? Gotuję obiad. Do tego w mniemaniu prostych ludzi służy kuchnia, Severusie – wyjaśniła mu cierpliwie z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. – Na pewno nie mylę się, sądząc, że o tym słyszałeś, chociaż raczej nie praktykowałeś, prawda?

– Kto ci pozwolił cokolwiek ruszać?

– Roweno! Znowu zaczynasz? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nikt. Sama sobie pozwoliłam, jak zwykle.

– To wszystko – wycedził mistrz elikisirów, zaciskając szczęki – ma stąd zniknąć w przeciągu kilku sekund, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie!

– Ależ to też nic nowego, Sever. Grozisz mi średnio co kilka minut. – Upiorna kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – A poza tym chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zmuszać do wyrzucania jedzenia? – zapytała z wyczuwalnym w głosie teatralnym oburzeniem.

– Tak, to właśnie miałem na myśli.

– Daj spokój! Ludzie na świecie głodują.

– Nie interesuje mnie to.

– Niech ci będzie. Zatem powiedz szczerze, jak często zdarza ci się jadać takie obiady? – perswadowała łagodnie z zachęcającą miną, puszczając do niego oko i rozkładając na stole nakrycia dla dwóch osób.

– Oczywiście nie wzięłaś pod uwagę faktu, że mogę zwyczajnie wzgardzić twoją, pożal się Salazarze, kuchnią?

– Naprawdę? Ojej, jak mi przykro – jęknęła fałszywie. – Przecież to są twoje ulubione potrawy.

– A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co lubię?

Yen zaśmiała się perliście, jakby to, co przed chwilą powiedział, było znakomitym żartem.

– Jestem kobietą, Sever – stwierdziła z pobłażliwą miną. Czy sądziła, że może to być dla niego jeszcze niejasne? – Znam się na takich rzeczach. No i na tobie. – Mrugnęła do niego zalotnie, a mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, że temperatura w kuchni niespodziewanie się podniosła.

– Tak? A więc zamieniam się w słuch. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Yen zbliżyła się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Popatrzyła na niego uważnie, mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając dziecinnie głowę, po czym zaczęła wymieniać, ani na moment nie zdejmując z niego wzroku.

– Lubisz zdecydowane smaki. Mocne. Wyraziste – mówiła, stopniowo zniżając głos i czyniąc ogólny sens wypowiedzi coraz bardziej dwuznacznym. – Ale przede wszystkim... ostre. Przyprawy w dużych ilościach. Różnorodność w klasycznej formie. A na koniec... – zawiesiła znacząco głos.

Severus prychnął pogardliwie, ale wewnątrz już dawno skapitulował, gdy tuż za jej plecami, akurat na linii swojego wzroku, ujrzał naczynie z kremem czekoladowym posypanym czerwonym pieprzem i cynamonowe ciasteczka. Yenlla mu zaimponowała. Z przykrością musiał również stwierdzić, że jest cholernie głodny, o czym z kolei ona musiała dobrze wiedzieć, co skonstatował z największą przykrością. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że zamierzał się poddać.

– Masz dziesięć minut – zawyrokował.

– Cóż, to zawsze jakiś postęp... Od kilku sekund do dziesięciu minut. Powinnam sobie pogratulować daru przekonywania? – zapytała zaczepnie. – Sever, nie bądź niemądry. Ile ty masz lat? I co to w ogóle za metoda? Na złość mamie przepalę sobie kociołek? – napadła na niego niczym pierwszej wody przedszkolanka. – Zastanów się trochę, dobrze? A teraz siadaj i ciesz się chwilą.

Yenlla zbliżyła się do niego tym swoim posuwistym krokiem, roztaczając wokół woń delikatnych perfum i jeszcze czegoś nieuchwytnego, aczkolwiek bardzo nęcącego. Stanęła na palcach, położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i zsunęła z nich szeroką pelerynę. Gdy jej miękkie palce przypadkiem musnęły szyję mężczyzny, całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny dreszcz, a serce nagle przyspieszyło. W jednej chwili rozszalała się w nim prawdziwa burza.

– Nie stój tak, siadaj – rzuciła przez ramię Yen, wieszając na oparciu krzesła jego okrycie. – Coś nie tak?

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko pochłaniał ją głodnym i odrobinę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem woli zdołał się jednak opanować i szybko odwrócił.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Sever. Siadaj, na co czekasz?

Yen ponownie znalazła się przy nim, oparła rękę na jego ramieniu i spróbowała siłą usadzić na miejsce. Mężczyzną wstrząsnął jeszcze silniejszy dreszcz, zwrócił się ku niej i z furią chwycił jej ręce, które z całej siły ścisnął w swoich, prawie miażdżąc. Jego oczy płonęły, gdy mierzył ją całą zachłannym spojrzeniem, stopniowo zwiększając nacisk i podświadomie ciągnąc ją ku sobie.

Syknęła i skrzywiła się.

– Puść mnie, to boli!

Ręce mężczyzny natychmiast opadły, ogień w oczach zastąpiła nieprzenikniona pustka, a na twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz roztargnienia, jakby Snape nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą zaszło.

– Severusie, co ci się stało? – zapytała z troską lekko przestraszona szelma, rozcierając nadgarstki.

Wszystko, co w tej chwili widział, to jej szczupła twarz wpatrzona w niego z niepokojem, długa biała szyja, karminowe, połyskujące wilgocią usta, niesforne kosmyki opadające na oczy. Wszystko, czego tylko można pragnąć, wszystko, o czym można marzyć. Tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

W postawie mistrza eliksirów ponownie pojawiła się czujność.

– Nie zamierzam ci tego ułatwiać – warknął.

Odepchnął ją od siebie w mało delikatny sposób, aż musiała podtrzymać się oparcia najbliższego krzesła, aby utrzymać równowagę. Następnie wypadł przez drzwi, jakby gonili go aurorzy ministerstwa. Trzasnął nimi z rozmachem tak, że ze ścian pospadały niektóre z pozawieszanych na hakach sprzętów.

Yenlla patrzyła za nim oszołomiona, lecz już chwilę później uśmiechała się do siebie tryumfalnie, pochłaniając zatrważające ilości wzgardzonego kremu czekoladowego....

***

To był pierwszy poważny kryzys, jaki przeżył Severus, a minęły zaledwie cztery dni. Jakie miał szanse przeczekać to, co na niego spadło, z godnością? Żadne! Kobieta działała na niego w sposób wręcz nieprawdopodobny. Chociaż czy było to znowu takie dziwne? Podobała mu się, gdy mieli po siedemnaście lat, więc co miał powiedzieć teraz? A ona o tym doskonale wiedziała! Nie mógł znieść jej dotyku. Krew burzyła się w nim natychmiast i nie był w stanie utrzymać nad sobą kontroli.

***

Uśmiechy, porządki, obiadki. Yen robiła wszystko, aby wcisnąć się do jego życia, choćby przez mysią dziurę. Brakowało tylko, aby zaczęła mu robić szaliczki na drutach, czego nie czyniła jedynie z tego powodu, że nie wpadło jej to do głowy. Dzięki Salazarowi! Ręcznego cerowanie ubrań też jakoś udało mu się uniknąć, bo chociaż żmija przejawiała w tej materii pewne zapędy, Snape wszystkie swoje rzeczy trzymał z dala od niej, pod kilkoma potężnymi klątwami. Jednym słowem, zagięła na niego parol, a on był tym zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony...

Życie z Yen okazało się koszmarem, który się spełnił. Atakowała z każdej strony i nie sposób było się przed nią schować ani dłużej ignorować. W końcu miał do czynienia z Yenllą Honeydell (tak, HONEYDELL), a trudno tak po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego nad pięćdziesięcioma kilogramami upersonifikowanego libido. Kiedy Severus po raz enty przyłapał sam siebie na odruchowym gapieniu się na uśmiechnięte i permanentnie rozanielone cudne zjawisko w osobie Yen, zwyczajnie zrejterował i dla własnego dobra postanowił nie pojawiać się więcej na linii strzału.

Zresztą, gdyby tylko o to chodziło! Życie z Yen w ogóle było ciężkie, a utrzymanie władczej pozycji, do której Severus przyzwyczaił się przez lata, prawie niemożliwe. Yenlla była milutka, uprzejma, słodka i grzeczna... od oka. Z wielką wprawą grała dla niego niekończące się przedstawienie, ale przecież znał ją doskonale i wiedział, jaka jest naprawdę. Uparta, rozkapryszona, rozpieszczona, rozwydrzona wiedźma! Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Miss Hogwarts z niewinną miną i jakby zupełnie nieświadomie przewracała wszystko do góry nogami.

Zanim Severus Snape się obejrzał, w krótkim czasie od przybycia Yen jego własne, przytulne mieszkanie zaczęło się zmieniać. Wkrótce pod oknem w salonie stanął wielki stół z surowego drewna z rozłożonymi na nim ziołami i porozkładanymi wokół grubymi tomiszczami. Próbował wprawdzie protestować, a jakże! Na szelmie jednak nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Stała tam i tylko szczerzyła się do niego idiotycznie. Gdy Severus osiągał górne rejestry irytacji, zwyczajnie cmoknęła go prosto w nos! Przerażony mistrz eliksirów zmuszony był machnąć na to wszystko ręką, pospiesznie umykając z niebezpiecznego terenu. Inaczej chyba rzuciłby Yen na rzeczony stół i zrobił to, co od razu powinien zrobić – zapewne ku jej wielkiej satysfakcji. Problem w tym, że jednocześnie straciłby całą godność, którą tak usilnie starał się zachować, aby pokazać Dumbledore'owi, że nie z nim takie numery.

Potem do końca dnia starał się poskromić skaczące ciśnienie.

Profesor Snape miał cichą nadzieję (choć paradoksalnie, jako realista do bólu, wcale w to nie wierzył), że Yenlla szybko zrezygnuje zniechęcona perspektywą nocowania na imponującej, lecz średnio wygodnej kanapie, ale gdzie tam! Kobiecie, która w czasach swej świetności przywykła do umeblowania w stylu wszystkich wielkich Ludwików francuskich, zdawało się to wcale nie przeszkadzać. Zadowolona z siebie paradowała przed nim w coraz to nowych kusych strojach, chociaż Snape nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie mogła je składować, bo ani nie dał jej pokoju, ani nie udostępnił najmniejszej szafki czy szuflady. Jak długo można trzymać rzeczy pod zaklęciem zmniejszającym?!

A nade wszystko nie mógł znieść widoku pętających się wszędzie skrzatów domowych. Nienawidził tych przeklętych, służalczych stworzeń bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie (no, może z wyjątkiem Yenlli Honeydell). Wystarczy, że musiał się z nimi użerać w Hogwarcie i podczas wizyt u Lucjusza Malfoya, nie odczuwał potrzeby oglądania ich jeszcze we własnym domu. Błyskotka i Newton! Czy można było wymyślić głupsze imiona?

– Szlag! – syknął nagle doprowadzony do ostateczności profesor Snape. – Znowu to samo!

***

Yenlla Snape z filozoficznym spokojem zerkała znad książki na wściekłego Severusa, który kursował między laboratorium a kuchnią, nosząc kolejne sterty składników albo wylewając do zlewu nieudane eliksiry, jeżeli nie dało się ich zevaneskować. O ile kobieta dobrze liczyła, od rana zdążył zepsuć już pięć. I tak było dzień w dzień. Mistrz eliksirów unikał jej, jak mógł, i z tego powodu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę ukrywał się w gabinecie, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że potrafi skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż jego żona, i marnując stosy ingrediencji. A to oznaczało – jak pomyślała nieskromnie dumna z siebie Yen – że nadal ma w sobie owo mistyczne coś, co przyciąga samców jak magnes i czemu nie potrafią się oprzeć.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że w służbie Dumbledore'a nie wskórała zupełnie nic. Severus to Severus – jeżeli się uprze, to koniec. Po podjęciu kilku prób kulturalnej rozmowy na temat i odpowiednio mniej kulturalnej reakcji Snape'a Yen postanowiła chwilowo dać sobie spokój. Tym bardziej, że jej uwagę zajmowało aktualnie coś innego.

Nie ta absurdalna misja, ale sam Sever.

Yenlla, która jeszcze nie tak dawno gotowa była szczegółowo wykładać swój plan działania w związku z powierzonym jej zadaniem, teraz nie pamiętała ze swej deklaracji ani słowa. Przemowy dyrektora uleciały same, a żelazne postanowienia straciły dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Teraz nie było ważne, jak się tutaj znalazła i dlaczego. Nie, zupełnie o tym nie myślała. Jej rozmyślaniami niepodzielnie władał Severus Snape.

Mężczyzna ją fascynował. Praktycznie od zawsze. A przynajmniej od chwili, gdy go w ogóle zauważyła. Było w nim coś takiego... Coś, co ją pociągało i przyciągało. Od dawna. Ten nieposkromiony, dziki charakter, szorstkość w obyciu; zwyczajne chamstwo w połączeniu z doskonałymi manierami, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Ten sarkazm, niewyparzony język, upór, ciągła chęć stawiania na swoim, bezczelność, złośliwość, cały Severus Snape – to było absolutnie genialne! Tego jej zawsze brakowało.

Przez całe swoje dorosłe życie Yenlla Honeydell zdążyła nasycić się nudnymi mężczyznami, którzy potrafili mówić tylko o tym, jaka jest ładna. Też temat! Przecież wiedziała o tym doskonale, miała w domu lustro, i to nawet nie jedno, ale aż kilkanaście. Wszyscy należeli do niej po jednym spojrzeniu, leżeli i jęczeli u jej stóp. Co w tym mogło być ekscytującego? Ciekawego? Gdzie tu wyzwanie?

Severus Snape stanowił kompletnie odmienny przypadek. Yenlla wielokrotnie wspominała go w ciągu minionych lat, a teraz znajdowała się w jego domu. Cóż za szczęśliwy przypadek!

Severus był taki zabawny. Wszak od początku nie miał z nią szans. Prędzej czy później musiał się złamać. Z jednej strony, była to sprawa ambicji, a z drugiej... W Yen nagle odezwało się coś, co można by określić jako szeroko pojętą ciekawość. Takie stare, dobre „co by było, gdyby". Ostatnią jej dłuższą znajomość z mężczyzną dawno pokrył kurz i teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać... Bo gdyby... Ale...

Ach!

Szczerze mówiąc, przydałoby jej się nieco rozrywki – absolutnie nie miała nic przeciwko temu! Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet trochę się niecierpliwiła. Lubiła jasne sytuacje, nie cierpiała stanów zawieszenia. Chciała, aby to wszystko się wreszcie wyklarowało, chciała znać swoją ostateczną pozycję w tym domu. Sprzątaczka? Żona? Kochanka? Wszystko na raz? Yen pragnęła, aby Severus się wreszcie na coś zdecydował i...

Och, Yen chciała jego. Chciała znowu tego spróbować. Była absolutnie zdecydowana i wiedziała, że on również musi o tym myśleć.

Kto w tych okolicznościach przejmowałby się Dumbledore'em?

***

Klamka u drzwi laboratorium Severusa poruszyła się lekko i po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się sylwetka Yen Honeydell (Do-Niedawna-Honeydell). W ręku trzymała świecę, której blask nadawał jej twarzy bardzo mizerny wygląd. Postąpiła krok do przodu, ale gdy zauważyła, że mistrz eliksirów nadal znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, szybko się wycofała.

– Przepraszam, myślałam, że już śpisz – powiedziała strapiona.

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto kładzie się o zmierzchu?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tylko...

– Czego tu chciałaś? – zapytał ostro. – Za czym węszysz?

– Za niczym! Ja... Ja tylko...

– Nie życzę sobie szwendania się po mojej pracowni. – Zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. – W ogóle sobie ciebie tutaj nie życzę, co już zresztą przerabialiśmy. Jednak ponieważ nie mam specjalnego wyboru, jestem skłonny jakoś to przełknąć. Do czasu. I wszędzie, tylko nie w laboratorium, zrozumiano?

– Ja też potrzebuję miejsca do pracy! – zaprotestowała.

– To już twój problem, moja droga – podkreślił jadowicie.

– Mogłabym przecież korzystać, gdy ty...

– Nie.

– Ale...

– NIE. Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się pokornie, lecz gdy Severus na nią spojrzał, zauważył, że powieka lewego oka drga jej nerwowo, a usta są mocno zaciśnięte. Yen musiała przechodzić męczarnie, powstrzymując się od riposty.

Wyraźnie niezdecydowana żmija nadal stała w drzwiach, jakby nie przyszła tutaj tylko z tego powodu, który sugerowała. Postanowił nie zwracać na nią dłużej uwagi i spokojnie wrócił do swojego eliksiru.

– Severusie – zaczęła niepewnie, w zamyśleniu przygryzając wargę.

– Tak? – Snape wykazał szczątkowe zainteresowanie pomiędzy jedną z sesji mieszania wywaru a siekaniem wątroby szczuroszczeta, wiedząc, że i tak tego nie uniknie.

– Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Pamiętaj, że od razu ci wszystko powiedziałam. Byłam z tobą szczera. Nie gram przeciwko tobie.

– Ależ oczywiście – zgodził się błyskawicznie i przeszył ją spojrzeniem znad parującego kociołka.

Uśmiechnął się przy tym uprzejmie, a wręcz przymilnie, ale w jego oczach czaiło się coś, co sprawiło, że świeca zadrżała w dłoni Yen. Zbliżył się do niej kocim krokiem.

– I ty to rozumiesz, prawda? Dumbledore... Ja... Ja nie wiedziałam... – jąkała się zdezorientowana Krukonka.

– Tak, naturalnie. – Severus czułym gestem położył dłonie na jej ramionach. – Kolejna ofiara przemyślnych intryg starego dyrektora.

– Ja... – plątała się coraz bardziej. – Wiesz, że nie całkiem to chciałam powiedzieć.

– Oczywiście. – Severus pochylił się nad nią. Jego twarz była bardzo, bardzo blisko, tak że Yenlla czuła na ustach jego oddech.

Serce pani Snape zabiło gwałtownie. Tak, to już nie zabawa. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo była pozbawiona męskiego towarzystwa, stąd jakieś dziwne reakcje. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby... Serce znowu przyspieszyło, gdy Severus łagodnym ruchem odgarnął na bok jej włosy, odsłaniając ucho.

Roweno, ratuj! Przecież to nie... To ona miała być czynnikiem wysoce uwodzącym. Nie może nagle stracić kontroli... głowy... bo jeżeli on przejmie pałeczkę... Roweno!

Przymknęła oczy i przechyliła głowę. Usłyszała gorący szept Snape'a:

– A więc nie jesteś moim wrogiem. – Dłoń mistrza eliksirów wolno przesunęła się po plecach Yen, schodząc coraz niżej.

– Nie – wydyszała.

– Znakomicie. – Obie dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jej talii. – Więc równie dobrze możesz nie być moim wrogiem po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Powiedziawszy to, Severus bezceremonialnie wypchnął ją z pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem i przy okazji gasząc świeczkę. Otrzeźwiona Yenlla natychmiast zrozumiała, co się stało, i zawyła z wściekłości. Z rozmachem kopnęła w drzwi.

– Nienawidzę cię, Snape!

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Severusa, ten padł na krzesło z mocnym postanowieniem upicia się do nieprzytomności. Po raz kolejny.

Przeliczył się. Nie powinien aż tak się do niej zbliżać. Nie powinien sam ze sobą igrać. W takich sytuacjach topniał jak wosk, którym Yen przed chwilą upaprała mu podłogę. Bliskość cudownej Yenlli Honeydell sprawiała, że tracił rozum i rozeznanie, a jej nader chętne przyzwolenie tylko pogarszało sprawę. Kiedy na nią patrzył, przestawał myśleć o czymkolwiek, poza jednym. Nie wspominając już o spokojnym śnie, którego nie zaznał od bardzo dawna. Wszystkie noce, odkąd ten szatan przybył do jego mieszkania, Severus spędzał w swoim gabinecie... przeważnie na pijaństwie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że gdzieś tam za drzwiami kręci się właśnie najpiękniejsza kobieta świata, do której przypadkiem ma pełne prawa, gdy tymczasem on... Stop! Wbrew pozorom Severus Snape nie był z żelaza, przynajmniej nie pod tym względem.

Jednym haustem wychylił połowę awaryjnej butelki whisky, którą zawsze trzymał w laboratorium.

***

Był późny wieczór. Pokój oświetlał ciepły blask bijący z kominka i wątłe światło oliwnych lamp. Severus Snape siedział w fotelu, podpierając głowę na dłoni i nawet nie udawał, że zwraca uwagę na rozłożoną na jego kolanach książkę. Zaabsorbowało go coś zupełnie innego i nie miał siły tego dłużej ukrywać. To było beznadziejne. Opieranie się Yenlli Honeydell przez dobre dwa tygodnie przerastało siły normalnego człowieka. Kobieta była piękna, bardzo piękna, bardziej niż piękna – była idealna. Całą swoją istotą obiecywała niewyobrażalne wręcz rozkosze, a świadomość, że dzieli go od niej tylko kilka kroków i śmiesznie cienka warstwa odzienia doprowadzała go do szału.

Yen siedziała na swoim ulubionym miejscu na kanapie z podkulonymi pod siebie nogami, wertując stronice kolejnych tomów. Jednak mimo widocznego na jej twarzy skupienia Severus od czasu do czasu wyczuwał na sobie jej spojrzenie. Spod długich jedwabistych rzęs zerkały na niego fosforyzujące w półmroku chabrowe oczy, których naturalny blask wzmacniało jeszcze odpowiednie usytuowanie lamp. W tych krótkich chwilach było mu jeszcze ciężej utrzymać nad sobą panowanie, lecz nadal zdecydowany był walczyć. Chociaż...

Jeżeli chodziło o Snape'a, wcale nie zdejmował wzroku z cudownej Yen. Jaki to miało sens, skoro i tak jej obraz miał zawsze pod powiekami? Severus znał siebie doskonale i wiedział, że popada w obsesję na punkcie tej kobiety. Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa i komfortu psychicznego należało w końcu coś z tym zrobić. Natychmiast. Na myśl przychodziły mu zaledwie dwa sposoby poradzenia sobie z problemem, lecz na pierwszy z nich nadal nie pozwalała mu duma, a na drugi było od dawna za późno. Dlatego biernie pozwalał ogarniać się narastającej manii.

Obserwował Yenllę praktycznie bez przerwy od kilku dni, chłonąc całym sobą każdy jej ruch i gest, i nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że szelma jest absolutnie idealna. Od lat ciężko nad tym pracowała. Jej naturalne przymioty, takie jak uroda, wdzięk i żywość umysłu (niepozbawione jednak swoistej charakterności), stanowiły zaledwie jedną stronę medalu. Tak naprawdę jej niezwykłość polegała na zdolności autokreacji. Severus zastanawiał się czasem, gdzie w tym wszystkim kryje się prawdziwa Yenlla Honeydell, zakładając, że w ogóle istnieje. Każdy ruch Yen, każdy najdrobniejszy gest, wypowiedziane słowo, sposób, w jaki układała dłonie, gdy przewracał karty ksiąg albo trzymała sztućce, sposób, w jaki jadła i w jaki się poruszała... Lekkie pochylenie głowy, delikatne przekręcenie szyi, zmrużenie oczu, zwyczaj wstrząsania długimi włosami lub ich poprawiania – wszystko to było do najdrobniejszego szczegółu przemyślane i wyćwiczone. Wszystko to było przeznaczone dla oczu publiczności i opracowane w jednym celu – aby wzbudzać zachwyt wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawiła. Kobieta miała doskonałą intuicję. Była swoim najlepszym doradcą i stylistą. Uczyniła z siebie ideał absolutny. Piękna Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell była dziełem sztuki, więcej nawet – arcydziełem, na które sama się wykreowała.

Severus nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Zdawał sobie naturalnie sprawę, że nie bez znaczenia jest tutaj wspólczulność Yenlli, dzięki której mogła podsuwać mu rozmaite, starannie wyselekcjonowane obrazy, czyli robić coś w rodzaju łagodnego prania mózgu, ale przestało go to obchodzić. Może i robił z siebie właśnie kompletnego idiotę, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni, bowiem kobieta działała tak na wszystkich. Taka już była jej moc, jej magiczny dar.

Yen ponownie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego tymczasowego męża. Tym razem jednak popatrzyła prosto w jego oczy i zastygła tak, jakby nie zamierzała się od niego odwracać. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, najwyraźniej domyślając się, jakie myśli krążyły po głowie Severusa przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt minut. Przecież od kilku dni nie zajmował się niczym poza pożeraniem jej wzrokiem.

„A dlaczego właściwie miałby tylko patrzeć?", pomyślała.

– W porządku. Możesz nawet dotknąć – powiedziała wyzywająco.

Severus prychnął z irytacją, odwracając od niej szybko wzrok i dla zasady przerzucił kilka stron trzymanej na kolanach książki. Nadal usiłował robić wszystko, aby nie zauważyła, jak bardzo sam tego pragnie, odkąd tylko pojawiła się w jego domu. Szkoda, że jego starania nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Przejrzała go na wylot. I to dwadzieścia lat temu.

W byłym już nauczycielu Hogwartu w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni narastał bunt zapoczątkowany przez ten cichy, tylko od czasu do czasu odzywający się głosik z tyłu głowy, który wciąż burzył jakie takie opanowanie oziębłego Ślizgona. Głos ów wciąż mamił, kusił i powtarzał, że Severus nie ma żadnego, ale to żadnego powodu, aby powstrzymywać się choćby sekundę dłużej. Powinien natychmiast pofolgować swym chęciom. Zaraz. Teraz. Już. Yen była w końcu jego żoną i miał do niej wszelkie prawa, z których jeszcze ani razu nie skorzystał. Nie był idiotą i nie wierzył oczywiście w szumną noc poślubną, na którą powoływała się kobieta. Dlaczego nie miałby skorzystać z tego, co mu się słusznie należało? Yen była jego, sama do niego przyszła, sama oddała się w jego ręce. Nawet jeżeli Dumbledore będzie tryumfował, to co z tego? Dobrze dla niego! Jest stary, przyda mu się nieco rozrywki. Niech ma satysfakcję. Severus i tak dostanie znacznie więcej – całą Yenllę Honeydell. Może i się ośmieszy, przyjmując ten prezent, ale obecnie był pewien, że to, co otrzyma w zamian, zrekompensuje mu wszystkie straty. Piękna Yen Honeydell będzie jego po raz kolejny... W tym momencie nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył nimi w podłokietniki.

– Sever, czy coś się stało? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Dopiero teraz Snape uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kogoś potrzebuje. Konkretnie jej. Siła, z jaką jej pragnął, zadziwiała jego samego, napięcie było prawie nie do wytrzymania, sprawiało fizyczny ból.

– Sever – odezwała się poważnym tonem, prostując się na kanapie i odkładając na bok książkę. Jako współczulna czarownica odgadła, co się z nim dzieje. Jednym spojrzeniem i chwilą intensywnego wsłuchiwania się ogarnęła całą tę burzę. Mistrz eliksirów aż nadto wyraźnie widział to w jej wielkich oczach patrzących na niego z dziwną determinacją. – Sever, przed chwilą mówiłam zupełnie szczerze, wiesz o tym.

– Och, naprawdę? – zapytał kpiąco, po czym wstał i zbliżył się do niej powolnym, kocim krokiem. Stanął nad Yen, mierząc ją ponurym spojrzeniem zza kurtyny opadających mu na oczy czarnych włosów. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – rzucił pozornie bez związku.

– Dokładnie tego samego, co ty. – Na wzniesionej ku niemu bladej twarzy malował się wyraz oczekiwania.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął palcami jej policzka.

– To miałaś na myśli?

– Tak – westchnęła, przymykając oczy i przytulając się do jego ręki.

Severus przeczesał palcami miękkie włosy Yen, a następnie ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie. Potem przesunął je na ramiona i zacisnął mocniej. Wciąż się wahał, wciąż był niezdecydowany, jednak nie miał już sił walczyć z prądem wciągającej go szybko rzeki. Pochylił się i musnął wargami usta kobiety. Zrobił to bardzo lekko, drażniąco, za to Yen odpowiedziała mu z zapalczywością, która jego samego zaskoczyła. Wsunęła dłonie w rękawy jego szaty i pociągnęła go ku sobie. Mistrz eliksirów opadł ciężko na kanapę obok niej. Pani Snape odchyliła głowę, pozwalając mu zanurzyć twarz w obłoku swoich odurzających perfum. Z przesadną siłą zacisnął dłonie na jej cienkiej talii, przyciągając ją do siebie gwałtownie. Yen syknęła cicho, ale nie przestała błądzić rękami po jego plecach, jakby szukając oparcia. Pod jedwabiście gładką skórą szyi Severus wyczuwał ustami pulsowanie serca. Początkowo słaby rytm z każdą chwilą przyspieszał, aż przerodził się w oszalałą, zmysłową melodię, w której zatracił się całkowicie.

Po chwili, która zdawała się wiecznością, Severus Snape zdołał wreszcie oderwać się od pięknej Yenlli. Kobieta dyszała ciężko, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Severus chwycił ją kurczowo za dłonie i wstał, pociągając za sobą. Yen natychmiast ponownie przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, plącząc palce w jego włosy i pozwalając, aby brutalnie miażdżył jej usta kolejnymi nerwowymi pocałunkami. Automatycznie pokierował ją ku drzwiom sypialni, których progu do tej pory ani razu nie pozwolił jej przekroczyć.

Doskonale wiedział, że tonie. Doskonale wiedział, co się stanie, jeżeli oficjalnie zaakceptuje Yen w swoim domu i łóżku. Doskonale wiedział, z czym to się wiąże i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Znowu da się w to wszystko wciągnąć, cała historia zacznie się od początku, ale w tej chwili o to nie dbał. Aktualnie pieprzył to wszystko i z pełną świadomością pogrążył się ostatecznie, gdy kopniakiem zamykał drzwi swojego pokoju.

Później zza drzwi sypialni był słychać już tylko śmiech Yenlli Honeydell...

A może Yenlli Snape?


	5. Oczy brutalnie otworzone

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Fremde, etranger, stranger.  
Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,  
Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret  
(CABARET: Willkommen)

Yenlla ocknęła się w środku nocy i długo nie mogła zasnąć, walcząc z okropnym mętlikiem w głowie. Próbowała na nowo poukładać sobie wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Tak jak nie czuła się od bardzo dawna. Odkąd... A zresztą! To nie było teraz takie ważne. Całą jej istotę przepełniała niesamowita energia i za nic nie mogła powstrzymać nieco głupawego, jej zdaniem, uśmiechu, który wciąż wypływał na jej usta. Obróciła się powoli i delikatnie, aby nie obudzić śpiącego obok niej Severusa, i wtuliła się w niego. Mężczyzna odruchowo objął ją ramieniem.

Nawet gdyby miała się teraz oszukiwać...

I tak przecież już w nic nie wierzyła.

Gdyby ktoś miesiąc wcześniej powiedział jej, że znowu wyląduje tutaj, obok tego samego człowieka, co dwadzieścia lat temu, uznałaby go za szaleńca. Ale teraz nic ją to nie obchodziło. Było jej aktualnie dobrze – tak zwyczajnie i po prostu dobrze, bez jakichś większych wzniosłości czy egzaltacji. Yen zbyt dużo w życiu przeszła, aby teraz ekscytować się byle czym. Z upływem czasu oduczyła się też zamiłowania do wielkich słów i romantyzmu, na które, po prawdzie, nigdy specjalnie nie chorowała. Aktualnie liczyło się wyłącznie to, że bardzo miło spędziła ten wieczór... a może poprzedni? Powoli traciła rozeznanie.

Odgarnęła Severusowi włosy z czoła i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Dziwne. Z tej perspektywy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, jak nie ten sam człowiek, którym był w ciągu dnia. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo mizernego i... kruchego. Yen była zła, że nie zauważyła nic wcześniej, ponieważ wyglądał naprawdę źle – chorobliwie blada, szarawa cera, głębokie cienie pod oczami. Spał bardzo niespokojnie. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno, miał też kurczowo zaciśnięte szczęki i pięści. Z czym tym razem mierzył się ten straszny Snape?

Od zawsze był typem choleryka, a teraz jego życie z pewnością nie było wolne od stresów. Śmierciojad próbujący zerwać z przeszłością? Ech, jakkolwiek nie brzmiałoby to kiczowato, taka była prawda. Jednak nawet to nie tłumaczyło jego obecnego stanu. Jak przekonała się dawno temu Yen, ludzie posiadają zadziwiającą zdolność przystosowywania się i po jakimś czasie przestają reagować emocjonalnie – po prostu idą przed siebie. Zatem czy to możliwe, aby tkwiło w tym coś więcej? Co mogło trapić Severusa?

To prawda, że potrafił się świetnie maskować, często uciekając się do pomocy Oklumencji, ale Yen już wiedziała, czy raczej powoli domyślała się, co jest grane. Postanowiła, a wierzyła, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach prędzej czy później jej się to uda, spróbować coś z niego wyciągnąć i mu pomóc. W końcu była współczulna. Nie wątpiła, że dlatego Dumbledore wybrał właśnie ją. Musiała też przyznać dyrektorowi rację – Severusem naprawdę ktoś powinnien się zająć. Od bardzo dawna nie spotkała faceta, który tak bardzo by się zaniedbywał.

Yenlla sięgnęła po dłoń Snape'a, rozprostowała zaciśnięte palce, a potem ułożyła ją na swojej talii. Uniosła się lekko i zaczęła z czułością gładzić go po twarzy, która zadrgała konwulsyjnie. Napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały, a Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie i, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, pocałowała go lekko. Ramiona Severusa impulsywnie oplotły się ciaśniej wokół niej. Pani Snape pokraśniała usatysfakcjonowana. Złożyła z westchnieniem głowę na piersi mężczyzny i niemal natychmiast zasnęła.

***

Szaleństwo trwało całe trzy doby, podczas których nurzali się w tajemniczej, bezczasowej przestrzeni, gdzie dni nie sposób było odróżnić od nocy, bowiem te zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc ciąg niekończących się chwil. Zaabsorbowani sobą nawet nie zauważyli upływającego czasu.

Czwartego dnia wieczorem Yenlla Honeydell (czy może już oficjalnie Snape – sama nie była tego pewna) przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, ziewnęła i natychmiast po swej prawej stronie poszukała ręką Severusa, lecz jego miejsce było puste. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Snape siedział na skraju łóżka i w pośpiechu nakładał spodnie i buty. Od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Sever, co się dzieje? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się i przeszył ją tak rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, że z zaskoczenia omal nie krzyknęła. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy płonęły dziko w wykrzywionej twarzy.

– A jak myślisz? – warknął i pokazał jej lewe przedramię, na którym Mroczny Znak pulsował zgniłozielonym, wewnętrznym światłem.

– Och, Roweno! – wykrzyknęła i usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, zakrywając usta dłońmi. – Czy to jest...? O Roweno! – Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Wzywa mnie – uzupełnił krótko Severus i sięgnął po porzuconą na podłodze szatę.

– Ale Sever! Ty chyba... chyba nie zamierzasz tam iść? – rzuciła przerażona, w jednej chwili tracąc zimną krew i jakby zapominając, dlaczego w ogóle znalazła się w jego domu.

– A co mam zrobić?

– Ale... ale...

– Ale co?! Taki był chyba cel tej twojej małej krucjaty, prawda? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Możesz sobie pogratulować. Świetnie się spisałaś. Naprawdę świetnie – podkreślił, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie.

Upokorzona Yen obronnym gestem przyciągnęła ku sobie powleczoną w czarną pościel kołdrę i nakryła się nią.

– To nie tak. – Uniosła się i zbliżyła do niego. – Severusie, nie możesz tam iść! Dumbledore mi powiedział, że chciałeś odejść od Śmierciożerców i jeżeli ty... Jeżeli nie odpowiedziałeś na chociaż jedno wezwanie, to... to...

Snape prychnął pogardliwie, przerywając jej.

– Cały Zakon to skończeni idioci, z Dumbledore'em na czele! Gdybym spróbował nie stawić się na wezwanie, nie byłoby mnie tu teraz, kobieto!

Yenlla patrzyła na niego oszołomiona, to otwierając, to zamykając usta i nie mogąc nic z siebie wykrztusić. Cała zadziorna pewność siebie, jaką prezentowała przez kilka ostatnich dni, uleciała z niej zupełnie w sytuacji kryzysowej. Nic nie rozumiała, nie mogła zebrać myśli.

– Jak ci się wydaje – kontynuował mężczyzna – dlaczego tak długo bawiłem się w kotka i myszkę z dyrektorem? Dlaczego mogłem przez moment udawać niezależnego? No? Wysil ten swój słynny krukoński móżdżek. Bo Czarny Lord ani razu mnie nie wezwał! Nie potrzebował mnie od przeszło miesiąca. Dlatego mogłem sobie urządzić małe wakacje z dala od nich obu. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo przecież dyrektor musiał się w to wpieprzyć! – Mistrz eliksirów machnął wymownie ręką w jej stronę.

– Ale to znaczy... – zaczęła cicho.

– Że twoja rola była od początku do końca pozbawiona sensu. Nie potrzebuję nikogo, aby mnie do czegokolwiek przekonywał, bo i tak nie mam wyboru – syknął, chwytając się za przedramię, gdy Znak rozjarzył się jaśniejszym światłem.

– Więc... Co ja tutaj robię?

– Zapytaj się tego, kto cię przysłał. W każdym razie powinienem być mu wdzięczny. Było nad wyraz miło – wydyszał w jej stronę chwilę później.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała martwym głosem, choć właściwie nie musiała.

– Nie martw się, Yen – rzucił z fałszywym współczuciem w głosie. – Nie sprzedałaś się tanio. Jak mi się wydaje, w najbliższej przyszłości zapłacę za twoje towarzystwo bardzo wysoką cenę. Dokładnie tyle, ile żąda Dumbledore, ale było warto. Nie zestarzałaś się. Pociesz się tym, że nadal jesteś najlepsza w swoim fachu – zakończył jadowicie, uśmiechając się w obrzydliwy sposób. – Gdybym miał nieco więcej czasu...

– Wystarczy. Nie musisz mnie obrażać.

Oburzona i rozgoryczona podobnym traktowaniem Yen zagryzła wargi i patrzyła na niego hardo, gdy zbliżał się do drzwi.

– Przekaż moje pozdrowienia dyrektorowi.

Rzucił na łóżko niewielką srebrną puderniczkę, którą Dumbledore dał jej pierwszego dnia, aby móc się z nią w dowolnej chwili skontaktować i odbierać raporty, ale której ani razu nie użyła. Severus musiał ją znaleźć i... O Roweno!

– Powiedz, że ma świetny gust – rzekłszy to, Snape wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Yen drżącą ręką sięgnęła po puderniczkę i zacisnęła na niej palce. Otworzyła pokrywkę i ujrzała w środku odbicie swojej zaciętej twarzy.

– Ukaż mi Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Słucham cię, moja droga – zagadnął nieco zaskoczony jej widokiem dyrektor.

– Snape wrócił – powiedziała tylko.

Twarz starego mężczyzny wyraźnie się ożywiła.

– Tak? To znaczy? Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

– Został wezwany i odpowiedział.

– Ależ to znakomicie!

– Jak dla kogo – ucięła niechętnie. – Do widzenia. – Zatrzasnęła misternie wykonaną puderniczkę, zanim straszy czarodziej zdążył cokolwiek dodać, po czym z furią cisnęła nią o ścianę.

Niech to wszystko diabli! Wiedziała, że pożałuje mieszania się w sprawy Zakonu, ale że tak szybko?

***

Severus nie wracał przez cały dzień i następną noc. Yenlla krążyła niespokojnie po mieszkaniu w szlafroku, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Miała bardzo złe przeczucia. Współczulność, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wyciszyła się w niej przytłumiona natłokiem zdarzeń, eksplodowała teraz z oszałamiającą siłą. Dlatego Yen starała się trzymać jak najdalej od osobistych rzeczy Snape'a, ich dotyk mógłby w obecnej sytuacji spowodować lawinę emocji, której by nie zniosła, a przecież była tutaj sama. Towarzyszyły jej jedynie skrzaty domowe, które zerkały na nią z przejęciem. Nie chciała straszyć ich jeszcze bardziej. Wyczuwała wszystko swoimi przebudzonymi zmysłami. Ciężka, duszna atmosfera wypełniała całe mieszkanie, zła energia snuła się po kątach – wszędzie czaiły się mroczne myśli i niedobre wspomnienia. Jak mogła tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Cóż to było za zaćmienie? Coś się działo. Coś nieodgadnionego, lecz przerażającego. Coś ukrytego przed jej oczami, schowanego w cieniu Severusowego apartamentu, skrytego w nim samym. Wciąż miała przed oczami wymizerowaną twarz śpiącego mistrza eliksirów. Był taki... słaby? Zmęczony?

Roweno, Roweno, ratuj! Co tu się działo?

Dlaczego Severus nie wracał? Co mu zrobili? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Yen miotała się, nie mogąc uspokoić myśli. Co powinna zrobić? Zawiadomić kogoś? Ale kogo? Do kogo mogłaby zwrócić się o pomoc? Do Dumbledore'a? Wolne żarty! Przecież jemu właśnie o to chodziło – aby Snape wrócił w szeregi Śmierciożerców, prawda? Chciał mieć swojego szpiega na miejscu. Skoro to już się stało, co więcej mogło go obchodzić? Czy był ktokolwiek, kto dbałby o Severusa na tyle, żeby zainteresować się informacją o jego zniknięciu? W wypadku najgorszego po prostu wyprawi mu się piękny pogrzeb, powie parę górnolotnych słów, a ona...

Właśnie! Jaka była jej rola w tej całej historii? Yen miała coraz większe przeświadczenie, że żadna. Dumbledore na pewno wiedział, że Sever będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie, że to niezależne od jego woli. Jaki cel miało więc gadanie o tym, że potrzebują jej pomocy, że tylko ona może na niego wpłynąć? Co za bzdura! Dlaczego naprawdę ją tutaj przysłali? Jako prezent, tylko tym miała być? Obiektem do wyładowania napięcia? Przecież Snape w każdej chwili sam mógł sobie taki załatwić bez niczyjego wstawiennictwa. Czy istniało jakieś inne wyjaśnienie? Może chcieli mieć tu szpiega? Szpiega szpiegującego ich własnego szpiega? Przecież to...

O Roweno!

Yen nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu wstrząsana nerwowymi drgawkami.

A jeżeli to było to? To byłoby ohydne! Jak mogli przypuścić, że ona...

Działo się coś złego, coś strasznego, a ona nie mogła wyczuć, co to jest. Chciała, aby Severus już wrócił, aby był cały i zdrowy. Nie potrafiła nawet poczuć się obrażona tym, w jaki sposób potraktował ją przed wyjściem. Jak tanią... Nie, wcale nie tanią. Słowa: „Zapłacę za twoje towarzystwo bardzo wysoką cenę" nadal huczały jej w głowie. Może więc w jej pobycie tutaj był jakiś głęboko ukryty sens?

Ale...

Nie!

Yen chwyciła się gwałtownie obiema rękami za skronie, jakby chciała się osłonić przed natrętnymi myślami. O Roweno, pomocy! Już od dawna sławna, piękna, pewna siebie lwica salonowa Yenlla Honeydell nie czuła się taka mała i zagubiona.

Nagle coś ciężko uderzyło w drzwi wejściowe. Zaskoczona Yen aż podskoczyła i krzyknęła przerażona. Jej umysł przeszyła potworna myśl: „Przyszli po mnie. Znaleźli!".

Jednak po chwili oprzytomniała i uspokoiła się. To było dawno. Tym razem nie o nią chodziło. Owinęła się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i pobiegła do salonu. Drzwi wejściowe otwierały się bardzo powoli, jakby ktoś stojący za nimi nie miał siły mocniej pchnąć. Wreszcie do środka wszedł, zataczając się lekko, Severus. Dyszał ciężko, kulił się w sobie i ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

– Severus! – wykrzyknęła ze słyszalną w głosie, niewyobrażalną ulgą, ale zauważając, w jakim jest stanie, dodała roztrzęsiona: – Co ci się stało? Severus?

Podbiegła do niego i chwyciła w pasie, chcąc go podtrzymać. Jego szata była mokra. Gdy tylko Yen jej dotknęła, w krótkiej wizji, która niczym błyskawica przeszyła jej umysł, usłyszała, jak pełen wściekłości, syczący głos rzuca kolejne zaklęcia tnące. Krzyknęła, a Snape szybko odepchnął ją od siebie, dysząc „Idiotka!" prosto do jej ucha. Kiedy Yen spojrzała na siebie, zobaczyła, że jest cała umazana krwią. Pociemniało jej w oczach, zachwiała się na nogach i musiała oprzeć się o ścianę.

– O Boże... Co... Co ci się stało?

– Nic, zwyczajna nocna impreza u Lorda.

– Ale Sev...

– Powitalna seria Cruciatusów, a na co to wygląda? – przerwał jej zirytowany.

– Nie musisz być wobec mnie opryskliwy. Chciałam ci tylko pomóc. To jakaś zbrodnia?

– Do tej pory SAM świetnie sobie radziłem, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego teraz miałoby być inaczej.

– Teraz nie jesteś już sam – powiedziała miękko, próbując ostrożnie dotknąć jego ramienia.

Wściekły Severus natychmiast się jej wywinął, stękając przy tym z bólu.

– Tak – stwierdził kpiąco – to rzeczywiście odmiana. W innych okolicznościach dawno byłbym w laboratorium i aplikował sobie eliksiry, a tymczasem zatrzymujesz mnie tutaj i zmuszasz, żebym na ciebie krzyczał. Gdzie tu korzyść?

– Ale...

– Chyba wyjaśniłem dostatecznie jasno, że niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję, więc czy mogłabyś się wreszcie ode mnie odpieprzyć?!

Yen zamarła z otwartymi ustami i patrzyła, jak Snape walczy z ogarniającą go słabością, starając się z godnością przejść przez pokój i dotrzeć do pracowni. Mimo napędzającej go dumy kilka razy zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Drogę, którą przeszedł, znaczył krwawy ślad. Yenlla już-już odruchowo zrywała się, aby mu pomóc, ale jedno rzucone przez ramię spojrzenie zatrzymało ją w miejscu. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gabinetu, a ona, cała roztrzęsiona, powlokła się w stronę sypialni.

Poruszona do żywego tym, co właśnie przydarzyło się Severusowi, przebrała się szybko, ułożyła na brzegu łóżka i zwinęła w pozycji embrionalnej. „Roweno, Roweno, czuwaj nade mną!", prosiła w duchu. Przez te wszystkie lata zapomniała, jak to jest, gdy człowiek drży z lęku przy każdym pukaniu do drzwi. Gdy nawet dom przestaje być schronieniem.

Wojna.

Nawet najbardziej bolesne wspomnienia własnych przeżyć zdążyły nieco zatrzeć się w jej pamięci, a teraz wszystko wróciło. Nigdy nie myślała... Przecież Severus należał do najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać! Nie spodziewała się, że on traktuje swoich Śmierciożerców tak samo jak przeciwników. Czy go podejrzewali? Lord przestał mu ufać? A może to był zwyczajny rytuał? A co jeżeli Sever musiał przechodzić przez to na każdym zebraniu?

Merlinie, Severus żył tak przez lata! Jak w tej sytuacji można było mieć do niego pretensje, że chciał się uwolnić? I pomyśleć, że ona sama zgodziła się wziąć w tym udział i była absolutnie przekonana o słuszności swojego postępowania! Wprawdzie w końcu dotarło do niej, że jej misja i tak nie miała większego znaczenia (o ile w ogóle jakieś miała), lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, że nigdy, NIGDY nie powinna się na to zgodzić. Co się z nią stało? Dlaczego się wtrąciła? To było złe, bardzo złe. Wiedziała już, że przez całą noc nie będzie w stanie zmrużyć oka.

Severus Snape zjawił się mniej więcej dwie godziny później. Z wyraźnym trudem, stękając i klnąc, ułożył się plecami do niej. Nadal był cały obolały. Yen zaraz odwróciła się do niego i dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. Wzdrygnął się.

– Na pewno nic nie chcesz? – spróbowała po raz ostatni.

– Yen, czy masz problem ze zrozumieniem słowa „nie"? Zajmij się sobą, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Dobrze, ale gdybyś...

– Tak, wiem! Nie pozwalasz mi zapomnieć o swojej obecności. A teraz daj mi spokój.

Cisza trwała bardzo krótko.

– Severusie... – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Yen, jestem zmęczony, śmiertelnie zmęczony. Miałem ciężki dzień. Użeranie się z fanklubem Lorda może wykończyć, dlatego bardzo chciałbym już spać. Jeżeli masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, napisz to na kartce i zostaw na nocnym stoliku, dobrze?

– Dobranoc – szepnęła Yen, odwracając się ponownie.

– Niech szlag trafi twoje dobranoc! – fuknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

***

Skulony Severus Snape siedział na krześle, opierając się łokciami na stole, kołysząc resztkę kawy na dnie zielonej filiżanki i gapiąc się tępo w jej wnętrze. Nie był w stanie dłużej myśleć o swojej sytuacji. Nie miał siły. Nie miał wyjścia. Był w pułapce i dobrze o tym wiedział. Bez wyjścia.

Nagle poczuł owijający się wokół niego delikatnie, niemal z pieszczotą, ciekawski strumień obcej świadomości. Wzmocnił jeszcze towarzyszącą mu zwykle barierę Oklumencji i podniósł głowę.

Na progu kuchni stała Yenlla w krótkiej czarnej koszulce nocnej i patrzyła na niego w zamyśleniu spod zmarszczonych brwi. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a jej twarz zaraz się wygładziła.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała.

Mistrz eliksirów odpowiedział jej drwiącym grymasem.

– Nie zamierzasz zrezygnować, prawda?

– Przepraszam, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Pokręciła głową, podchodząc do lodówki i nalewając sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

– O to, że nadal tu jesteś. Zdaje się, że twoje zadanie dobiegło końca.

– Jestem twoją żoną, zapomniałeś?

– Błagam, przestań pieprzyć – zirytował się Severus i uderzył wymownie filiżanką o blat stołu, rozlewając kawę.

– Nie.

– Słucham? – zapytał, bo nie rozumiał, do czego zmierzał ten protest.

– Nie przestanę pieprzyć – odpowiedziała szybko. – Chcę tu zostać. Z tobą.

– Salazarze!

Yen stała już przy nim. Wyciągnęła rękę i uniosła jego twarz, zmuszając, aby na nią spojrzał.

– Śmierciojad, Zakonnik, szpieg, zdrajca, wampir czy cokolwiek – kontynuowała – to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Od samego początku nie miało. Stary Drops to był tylko pretekst. Przyszłam tutaj do ciebie – skłamała lekko.

Zdecydowała się na to wczoraj, podczas tej długiej bezsennej nocy. Nagle poczuła dziwną potrzebę zrekompensowania mu tego, co w jakiś sposób pomogła ściągnąć na jego głowę. Znowu. A dopóki nie poznała go lepiej, mogła to zrobić tylko w jeden sposób.

– Chcę ciebie.

Snape odtrącił jej rękę i spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Policzek drgał mu konwulsyjnie.

– Kolejne sztuczki, Yen? Co mają na celu? Powiedz mi, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

– Nic. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – I wszystko. Zależy, co chcesz mi dać. Nie wiem. Możesz to nazwać kaprysem, ale ja potrzebuję tylko ciebie. Bez żadnych warunków, bez zobowiązań. Możesz ze mną zrobić, na co będziesz miał ochotę. Nic nie tracisz. Zresztą, i tak jesteś na mnie skazany, dopóki Dumbledore nie da ci rozwodu. Możemy ten czas spędzić przyjemnie, jak kilka ostatnich dni, albo zmarnować na głupie kłótnie.

Yenlla położyła szczupłe dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczęła powoli masować mu kark. W postawie mężczyzny zaraz coś się zmieniło. Wyraźnie się rozluźnił, rozpierając wygodniej na krześle i poddając jej palcom. Zachęcona niemym przyzwoleniem odważyła się na następny krok i usiadła mu na kolanach, nie zaprzestając masażu.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Severus spokojnym, a wręcz zrezygnowanym tonem kogoś, kto już wie, że zaraz skapituluje.

– Bo mam swoje powody. Bo mam gorący temperament i potrzeby, których nikt nie zaspokajał od lat. A poza tym nam obojgu przyda się w tych paskudnych czasach nieco rozrywki, nie sądzisz?

– Sugerujesz, że jako Śmierciojad mogę jeszcze odczuwać niedostatek rozrywek? – Przez twarz Snape przemknął cień gorzkiego uśmiechu.

– Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, lecz jeżeli mogę, a mogę na pewno, znacznie zwiększyć ich ilość przy wyraźnym wzroście jakości, to czy nie uważasz, że gra jest warta różdżki? – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

– Owszem – zgodził się Severus, obejmując ją ciasno i przywierając ustami do jej szyi, która nadal nosiła ślady jego niedawnych ukąszeń. Przy tak bliskim kontakcie z Yenllą nikt nie mógł pozostać długo obojętnym.

– Poza tym mowa ciała nie kłamie – perswadowała dalej szelma, a jej cichy, śpiewny głos wydawał się mistrzowi eliksirów przyjemną, kołyszącą go muzyką, gdy powoli znowu zatracał się we wdziękach swojej tymczasowej żony.

– Severus, chcesz tego równie mocno jak ja – odgadła bezbłędnie. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć.

– Nie zamierzam. – Rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej, pozwalając jej dobrać się do guzików swojej koszuli. Wdzianko Yen już dawno wylądowało na podłodze.

– A więc umowa stoi? – zapytała, zachowując resztki przytomności.

– Zapytaj mnie o to później.

– Lubisz budować napięcie, co?

– Zaiste.

***

– Niech to szlag, zapomniałem – mruknął Severus, w pośpiechu wyswobadzając się z oplatających go kurczowo wszystkich kończyn Yenlli Honeydell czy jakkolwiek się teraz nazywała.

– Co się stało? – zapytała zaspanym głosem. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się leniwie.

– Zaraz tu będzie Dumbledore.

– Co?! – W jednej chwili uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Dyrektor był ostatnią osobą, którą miałaby ochotę oglądać. – Dlaczego?

– Pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy nadal żyjesz.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. – Yen patrzyła na niego bezmyślnie, mrugając w zdezorientowaniu oczami.

– Mówię poważnie. Ubieraj się.

Yen skorzystała z okazji, że właśnie szukał czegoś na nocnej szafce i pociągnęła go ku sobie za rękawy. Opadł na łóżko, opierając się rękami po obu jej stronach. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała długo i namiętnie.

– A czy wyglądam źle? – szepnęła zalotnie. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że ci się raczej podobało...

– Ale dyrektora, w jego wieku, mogłoby zabić. Rusz się.

– A może jednak...

– Wystarczy – rzucił chłodno, uwalniając się od jej rąk.

– Sever?

– Tak?

– Czy to znaczy, że zostaję?

Snape prychnął. Sprawiał wrażenie naburmuszonego.

– Jakby pozbycie się ciebie leżało w kręgu możliwości normalnego człowieka.

– Czy to komplement?

– Jeżeli chcesz komplementów, idź do wilkołaka. Ja jestem praktykiem.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Szlag! – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Za pięć minut masz być w salonie.

***

Ten moment. Wyjątkowa chwila, gdy cały świat nagle przestaje istnieć, zbyt mało ważny, aby zawracać sobie nim głowę. Światła gasną, rzeczywistość rozpływa się w cichej, rozgorączkowanej ciemności, serce wali jak młotem. Ale zaraz wszystko powoli się uspokaja. Cichną głosy po drugiej stronie i kurtyna tryumfalnie idzie do góry.

Jedyna, zachwycająca pani Yenlla Honeydell w swojej popisowej roli.

Żony.

***

Spojrzenie rzucone na otwierającego drzwi Severusa i wychylającą się zza jego ramienia Yen – całą w skowronkach, czyli dokładnie taką, jaką pamiętał jeszcze ze szkolnych lat – pozwoliło Albusowi Dumbledore'owi zorientować się, że jak zwykle miał rację i wszystko nie tylko ułożyło się zgodnie z planem, ale wręcz nie mogłoby być lepiej. Mówił mu to pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek na twarzy byłego podwładnego, z którego obecności mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, i pewne dziwne roztargnienie malujące się na twarzy słodkiej pani Snape. Dyrektor Hogwartu widywał podobne objawy już miliony razy, lecz nigdy nie miał ich dosyć. Intuicja ponownie go nie zawiodła. Severus Snape i Yenlla Honeydell pasowali do siebie idealnie. Tylu ludzi ginęło na wojnie... a przecież wojna kiedyś się skończy! A co do samej Yen, choćby nie wiadomo jak niestworzone legendy krążyły o jej miłosnych przygodach, teraz była zapewne tylko kolejną oddaną panią domu poszukującą swojej nowej tożsamości. Dyrektor nie wierzył zresztą nawet w połowę tego, co opowiadano o zgryźliwości Severusa.

Współczulna czarownica i legilimenta przepuścili przed sobą starszego czarodzieja i spojrzeli na siebie ironicznie za jego plecami. Tok myślenia Dumbledore'a nie stanowił dla nich tajemnicy, ponieważ wobec bliskich sobie osób nie przykładał się specjalnie do Oklumencji. Kura domowa i poskromiony złośnik! Yen w życiu nie miała podobnych ambicji! Najwyraźniej mimo całego tego hałasu wokół jego osoby Dumbledore słabo znał się na ludziach.

– Wyglądasz dzisiaj naprawdę prześlicznie, moja droga – zwrócił się dyrektor do pani Snape, rozsiadając się wygodnie w Severusowym fotelu.

– Och, dziękuję! – Yen natychmiast rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach. – Podać panu coś do picia? Herbaty? Kawy? – zaświergotała.

– Dropsa? – burknął pod nosem Snape, lecz nikt go nie usłyszał.

– Jak widzę, masz tutaj pełny serwis, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore ze znaczącym uśmiechem zagadnął z kolei młodszego mężczyznę.

– Najwyraźniej – mruknął tamten niechętnie, nie patrząc na przełożonego.

Nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że odkąd Yen osiągnęła swój cel (czyli skutecznie zaciągnęła do łóżka i namieszała w głowie), nie zaproponowała mu już nawet szklanki wody. Poza tym bardzo chciał, żeby Dumbledore przeszedł do rzeczy, a potem poszedł w cholerę. Zwyczajnie chciał mieć to za sobą.

– I wszystko domowej roboty – zapewniła kłamliwa żmija bez zająknięcia.

Do jej całkiem przyjemnego głosu zakradły się nagle wyższe, ociekające przymilną słodyczą tony i pewien automatyzm charakterystyczny dla idealnych żon z amerykańskich seriali obyczajowych lat sześćdziesiątych. Na jej twarzy wykwitła zaś doskonała pustka nieskalana jedną myślą. Yen naprawdę była dobrą aktorką, do pełni szczęścia brakował jej tylko rekwizytów – na przykład śnieżnobiałego wykrochmalonego fartucha z obszerną falbaną.

Albo Dumbledore był tak naiwny, jak się im obojgu wydawało, albo też tak dobrze udawał. W każdym razie był absolutnie zachwycony, gdy parę minut później Yenlla ustawiła przed nim tacę z herbatą i rolką cytrynowych dropsów.

– O, widzę, że sama też podajesz, to doprawdy urocze. I rzadkie. Większość czarodziejów nadużywa magii, wyręczają się nią nawet przy najprostszych czynnościach. To niemądre.

Yen odpowiedziała mu kolejnym promiennym uśmiechem, ale wtedy wtrącił się Severus.

– Nie ma wielkiego wyboru, skoro nie może używać różdżki.

– Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem – zdziwił się dyrektor.

– Nikt, kogo różdżka nie otrzymała mojej aktywacji, nie może rzucać zaklęć pod moim dachem. Konieczne środki bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli mi pan nie wierzy, może pan sam spróbować.

– Ależ wierzę, wierzę. Po tylu latach naszej współpracy, chyba nic nie jest w stanie mnie zdziwić. Ale Yen...

– To dla jej dobra, naturalnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby zrobiła sobie krzywdę – dorzucił ze złym uśmiechem Snape.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście.

– Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy, dyrektorze?

– O tak, z pewnością oboje macie ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż zabawianie rozmową zramolałego starca.

– Zapewniam pana, że... – zaczął jadowicie Severus, ale żona błyskawicznie mu przerwała:

– Ależ proszę tak o sobie nie mówić! Jest pan jeszcze dość młody i na pewno w pełni sił. Wygląda pan znakomicie, od razu tak pomyślałam, gdy tylko pana zobaczyłam.

– Dziękuję, moje dziecko. – Starszy czarodziej wyraźnie się ożywił. – A swoją drogą, jak postępuje twoja praca naukowa?

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – rzuciła swobodnie Yen, która w międzyczasie zapomniała, że w ogóle nad czymś ostatnio pracowała.

– To znakomicie, znakomicie. Profesor Sprout już od jakiegoś czasu przebąkuje o emeryturze, więc...

– Ależ to byłoby wspaniałe! – wykrzyknęła Yen z wielką afektacją. – Zawsze marzyłam o zostaniu nauczycielką, po prostu uwielbiam dzieci!

Wielu zginie na wojnie, ktoś będzie musiał ich zastąpić. Nowe pokolenia... Wkrótce trzeba będzie się o nie postarać.

– Naprawdę myśli pan, że nadawałabym się? – Emocjonowała się sztucznie Yen, ignorując przewracającego w udręczeniu oczami Severusa.

– Kochanie, czy nie miałaś do zrobienia czegoś absolutnie interesującego poza tym pokojem? – zapytał uprzejmie, choć przynajmniej dwa razy zgrzytnął zębami, zanim dotarł do końca zdania.

– Och! O tak! – krzyknęła kobieta, uderzając się przesadnym gestem dłonią w czoło. – Zostawiłam obiad na ogniu!

Naturalnie żadnego obiadu nie było, jeżeli nie przygotowała go Błyskotka. Yenlla nigdy nie nauczyła się gotować, kompletnie nie miała do tego głowy. Oraz zero ochoty.

***

– Już powiedziałem, że zgadzam się na wszystko. – W głosie Snape'a zniecierpliwienie powoli brało górę nad legendarnym opanowaniem.

– Wrócisz do Zakonu?

– Tak.

– I...

– Wiem, regularne raporty, tak.

– Harmonogram zebrań nie uległ zmianie, chociaż czasami jesteśmy zmuszeni spotykać się nadprogramowo.

– Rozumiem. Zauważam tylko, że moim wolnym czasem steruje Czarny Lord, więc...

– Tak, mój chłopcze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi przykro. Wojna to straszna rzecz.

– Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że zdążyłem się o tym przekonać.

Mimo rosnącej bezczelności Severusa dyrektor zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać jego niechęci do rozmowy i spokojnie kontynuował:

– Dobrze, została nam do omówienia jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa. Czy obejmiesz na powrót posadę mistrza eliksirów, drogi chłopcze? Nie przyjąłem nikogo na twoje miejsce.

– Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. Uczniowie z pewnością też.

– Bez przerwy o ciebie pytają.

– Wzruszające. Chodzi o datę pogrzebu, jak rozumiem?

– Zawsze lubiłem twoje poczucie humoru. Zmusza do myślenia.

– Jak cholera.

Właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju ponownie władowała się Yen, która przez cały czas podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami, i jako estetka z przyrodzenia oraz honorowy pracownik instytucji Sprawiania Dobrego Wrażenia nie mogła dłużej znieść sposobu, w jaki Nietoperz zwracał się do Dumbledore'a. Zdecydowała się wreszcie to przerwać. Gdy Severus ujrzał, że przy okazji zdążyła również uzupełnić swój ekwipunek o brakujący fartuch, sam zaniemówił z wrażenia.

– Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze, dyrektorze?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– A może zostanie pan na obiedzie? – zaproponowała wesoło Yenlla i urwała, gdy Snape o mało nie zabił jej wzrokiem, rozwiązując raz na zawsze wszystkie swoje matrymonialne problemy.

– Bardzo żałuję, ale nie – odpowiedział uprzejmie starszy mężczyzna. – Rozliczne obowiązki nie pozwalają mi na podobne przyjemności, aczkolwiek bardzo bym chciał. – Spojrzał na nią ciepło, wstając. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Może innym razem.

– O tak, na pewno – rzekł, biorąc jej ręce w swoje i ściskając serdecznie na pożegnanie. Ani na chwilę nie zdejmował z niej uważnego spojrzenia. Kobieta uśmiechała się coraz bardziej zakłopotana.

W tym czasie Severus również wstał, aby odprowadzić gościa do drzwi.

– Do zobaczenie, moi drodzy. Och, zapomniałbym, Severusie! – zwrócił się jeszcze do podwładnego. – Musisz oczywiście kiedyś przyprowadzić Yen ze sobą. Jesteście zawsze mile widziani w Hogwarcie oraz na Grimmauld Place, nie tylko w celach służbowych – powiedział tak, jakby zapraszał ich na popołudniową herbatkę do leniwego wiejskiego dworku, a nie do głównych wojennych kwater swoich ludzi, lecz taki widać miał styl. – Myślę, że Syriusz chętnie by cię ujrzał, Yenllo.

Severus zerknął prędko na kobietę, z której twarzy w jednej chwili spadła słodka maska. Zbladła, a w jej oczach zapłonęła nagła, niemal zwierzęca dzikość.

– Coś się stało? – zatroskał się dyrektor.

– Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic. – Zamrugała oczami.

– Syriusz jest w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Nieczęsto ma okazję widywać dawnych przyjaciół ze szkoły.

Przyjaciół?!

Tym razem to Snape wydał z siebie pewien nieartykułowany dźwięk, budząc niepokój dyrektora.

– Więc jeżeli znajdziecie czas... – Dyrektor zawiesił wymownie głos.

– Tak, naturalnie – rzucił obojętnie Severus, ponieważ Yen nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, i wymownie otworzył drzwi przed Dumbledore'em. Miał go dosyć jak na jeden dzień i nie zamierzał dłużej grać dobrze wychowanego chłopczyka.

***

– Zaproszenie na obiad! – prychnął z pasja Severus.

– A co miałam powiedzieć?

– Jedno trzeba ci przyznać, Yen, potrafisz świetnie blefować, sam prawie się nabrałem.

– Przestań! Chciałam, żeby wszystko było absolutnie perfekcyjnie. I było – odpowiedziała z miną naburmuszonej dziewczynki (z którą było jej bardzo do twarzy), moszcząc się wygodniej w ramionach Snape'a (na co ten pozwalał jej z filozoficznym spokojem) i okrywając się szczelniej kołdrą.

Za oknami panoszyła się ponura jesień, a zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, więc noce, nawet te spędzane z Severusem, zaczynały być chłodne.

– Dumbledore musiał zobaczyć sielankę i zobaczył – ciągnęła zadowolona z siebie. – Nie zapominaj, że on nie wie, że ty wiesz. To znaczy, że wiesz, że miałam z ciebie przez jakiś czas robić idiotę. No wiesz, że ci to powiedziałam, zamiast to zrobić.

– Powiedziałam, bo zostałam postawiona pod ścianą – przedrzeźniał ją Snape.

– Nieprawda! – oburzyła się. – Od początku chciałam to zrobić.

– Oczywiście.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałam nic do stracenia.

– Och, doprawdy?

– Przecież jestem tutaj. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

– Moje siedem nieszczęść, których nie pozbędę się, dopóki Czarny Lord albo Dumbledore nie sczezną. Jedno z dwóch. Urocza perspektywa.

– Jakbyś miał cokolwiek przeciwko!

Snape po raz kolejny prychnął pogardliwie, ale jakoś nie przejawiał chęci, żeby ponownie próbować wyrzucić ją za drzwi. Przynajmniej jego uścisk nie zelżał. Postanowił, że może zagrać z nimi w tę grę. Yenlla jest świetną aktorką, ale nie ma dbałości o szczegóły. Był pewien, że kiedyś się zapomni i wreszcie zacznie mówić prawdę, a do tego czasu...

– Severus?

– Litości, czego ty jeszcze chcesz, kobieto?

– Nie, nic – zrezygnowała nagle Yen.

– Świetnie, bo nie jesteś tutaj, aby zabawiać mnie konwersacją. Akurat NIE konwersacją.

***

Chwila spokoju, a potem kolejne dni, kolejne wezwania. Odkąd Snape wrócił do gry, nie miał lekko.

– Dlaczego wzywa was tak często? – zapytała w końcu Yen, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Zazwyczaj tak jest – odpowiedział krótko Severus.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że nie otrzymywałeś wezwań od miesiąca.

– To był tylko wybieg, zmylenie przeciwnika – rzucił, z jakiegoś powodu unikając jej wzroku. – Taktyka, Yen.

– No tak, ale aż miesiąc?!

– Miesiąc ciszy, aby uśpić czujność.

– Kłamiesz – zarzuciła mu bystro.

– Nie mam obowiązku mówić ci o wszystkim, do cholery! I nie będę niczego tłumaczyć. To moja sprawa!

Nadchodziły kolejne wezwania. Zarówno od Lorda, jak i dyrektora. Obecnie Severus Snape był gościem we własnym domu. Przesiadywał albo w Hogwarcie, nauczając eliksirów, albo na zebraniach któregoś ze swoich kółek zainteresowań: Śmierciożerców lub Zakonu Feniksa. Yen prawie wcale go nie widywała i było jej niezwykle trudno, bowiem ostatnimi czasy ponownie odzwyczaiła się od samotności. Wolała już jego zgryźliwe uwagi od pustego czekania i gapienia się w ścianę.

***

Yenlla z ciężkim westchnieniem odchyliła się na krześle, zarzucając nogi na blat stołu i zakładając ramiona za głowę.

– Chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj – rzekła do siebie, bo w domu nie było nikogo innego, do kogo mogłaby otworzyć usta.

Przed nią leżały stosy ziół i niezapisanych kartek. Po raz kolejny nie posunęła się ani o krok w swojej szumnej pracy naukowej. W ogóle nie miała do tego serca i dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Mogła i na sto lat dać się zagrzebać w zatęchłej piwnicy pod dawną siedzibą swojej rodziny, mogła tam siedzieć cicho jak trusia, prowadzić dziwaczne badania, pisać dużo mądrych tekstów i udawać, że ją to interesuje, skoro nie miała widoków na nic innego. Jednak TO siedziało w niej cały czas i nie dało się ani przytłumić, ani oszukać. A teraz jakby przebudziła się z długiego snu.

Yenlli Honeydell tak naprawdę nigdy nie była pisana kariera naukowa, myliła ją tylko krukońska krew, którą miała w żyłach. Siedzenie w ciszy i spokoju biblioteki nie leżało w jej naturze. A teraz, po tylu latach zamknięcia, znowu padły na nią oślepiające światła reflektorów. Wyciągnięto ją na światło dzienne i zaproponowano nową rolę, może niezbyt wymagającą, lecz to już jakiś początek. Świat znowu się nią zainteresował, wyciągnął po nią chciwe łapska, a ona z zachwytem mu się poddała. Dawna Yen budziła się i żądała posłuchu. W jej żyłach, poza nudziarską krwią rodziców, płynęły obecnie stare melodie, słowa, których nigdy nie zapomniała.

Wstała nagle z zamkniętymi powiekami, jak lunatyczka. Tak, czuła to wyraźnie. Obróciła się powoli wokół własnej osi, suknia zaszeleściła wokół jej nóg. Słyszała, jak pod jej stopami trzeszczą spróchniałe deski sceny. Muzyka grała coraz głośniej, zagłuszając minione... ile lat? Wszystko rozmywało się, rozpływało za ścianą dźwięków. Coraz natarczywsza melodia wlewała się w nią i wypełniała aż po czubki palców. Co za zachwyt, co za rozkosz, nie ma nic, co dałoby się z tym porównać. Stopy same przypominały sobie dawno wryte w pamięć kroki, całe ciało niemal płynęło w powietrzu, odtwarzając starą choreografię. Zupełnie, jakby czas nie mijał. Cudowny powrót do najlepszych lat. Słowa piosenki przypominały się same. Płynęły z nią, przez nią, obok niej.

Świat nagle stanął w miejscu, gdy Yenlla Honeydell śpiewała tak dobrze znany musicalowy kawałek:

.

Maybe this time  
I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time  
He'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away

He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before

.

Tanecznym krokiem przespacerowała się po pokoju i stanęła przy oknie. Obejrzała uważnie odbicie swojej twarzy w szybie. Patrząc sobie w oczy, kontynuowała piosenkę:

.

Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me  
Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
That's what I long to be

.

Well, all of the odds are  
There in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen,  
Happen sometime  
Maybe this time  
I'll win

.

'Cause everybody,  
Oh they love a winner  
So nobody loved me  
Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
That's what I long to be  
.

Well, all of the odds are  
There in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen,  
Happen sometime  
Maybe this time  
Maybe this time  
I'll win

.

Drżąc z podniecenia, że jeszcze to wszystko pamięta, że jeszcze potrafi, zachwycając się brzmieniem swojego głosu, którego nie słyszała od bardzo dawna, Yen zakończyła wysoką, przeciągłą nutą, po czym obróciła się i zastygła, oczekując braw. Jednak wokół panowała głucha cisza.

Niestety.

Dopiero po chwili coś się wydarzyło. Drzwi wejściowe otwarły się z hukiem i wszedł przez nie Severus. Znajdował się w podobnie kiepskim stanie jak poprzednio. Rzucił okiem na stojącą na środku salonu, zarumienioną i wyraźnie podekscytowaną Yen, która odpowiedziała mu nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem rozpromienionych oczu. Nie patrzyła na niego, tylko gdzieś w dal, na coś, co jedynie ona mogła widzieć. Wreszcie dziwna mgła zasłaniająca jej widok opadła i kobieta powróciła myślami do chłodnego mieszkania oraz jego bardzo wymęczonego ostatnim zebraniem Wewnętrznego Kręgu właściciela. Zdezorientowana spuściła wzrok i spokojnie wróciła na krzesło.

– Nie śpisz? – zdziwił się. Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, choć starał się to ukryć.

– Nie jestem zmęczona – odpowiedziała i przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

Jej oddech powoli się wyrównywał, ale serce dalej waliło jak szalone. Przed chwilą śpiewała. Żyła. Nic nie było jeszcze stracone. Czy naprawdę zmarnowała prawie dwadzieścia lat? Jak mogła!

– Co robiłaś? – zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna. Ukradkiem otarł cieknącą mu po dłoni krew.

– Nic... To znaczy, pracowałam.

Udawała, że nie zauważa jego wysiłków. Tak było lepiej. Severus Snape nie potrzebował kogoś, kto by się nad nim użalał. Jeżeli Dumbledore sprowadził ją tutaj w jakimkolwiek celu, to nie dlatego, aby współczuła Severusowi albo leczyła go ideologicznie czy moralnie, ale żeby na niego czekała. Żeby była. Tak po prostu.

Tak, ktoś powinien odwrócić jego uwagę od tych najczarniejszych chwil, dlatego właśnie Yen uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, nawijając kosmyki długich włosów na palce. Ale nie tylko dlatego śmiała się do siebie. Niespodziewanie przemknęło jej przez myśl, w jakich upadłych czasach przyszło im żyć, skoro duszę biednego mistrza eliksirów tak spokojnie powierzono opiece aktoreczki bulwarowej.

– Świetnie wyglądasz, wiesz? – rzuciła lekko, ponownie od niechcenia kładąc nogi na stole.

Usta Snape'a rozciągnęły się w grymasie, który można by uznać za sugestię uśmiechu.

– Być może te zebrania rzeczywiście ci służą?

Twarz mężczyzny jakby nieco stężała.

– Niewątpliwie. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że utrzymują mnie przy życiu.

– Och, ja nie... Och! – Nagle dotarł do niej sens tego, co przed chwilą nieopatrznie powiedziała. – Przepraszam.

– Przekazać twoje wyrazy uznania Mrocznemu Lordowi? – zapytał chłodno, odwracając się od niej i kierując w stronę laboratorium.

– Ech... Severus! – zawołała go Yen.

– Tak? Co tym razem? Czy ten rytuał powitalny jest nieunikniony?

– Nie, ja tylko...

– Ty tylko, tym razem, co? – ponowił pytanie, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta.

– To – odpowiedziała krótko, machając w jego stronę ręką i wskazując na coś, co znajdowało się na stole przed nią.

Snape zbliżył się i oniemiał. Stały tam ustawione w szeregu – i to dość rozsądnie przemyślanym – buteleczki z wyniesionymi z jego pracowni eliksirami.

– Co...? – wykrztusił z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jeżeli zamierzasz TERAZ zapytać – przerwała mu szybko Yen – kto mi pozwolił wejść do gabinetu, tracisz czas. Pytać zaś o to, co to jest, raczej nie musisz, prawda?

– Ale po jaką cholerą to tutaj przyniosłaś?! – krzyknął mistrz eliksirów, który nie dawał się tak łatwo zbić z pantałyku.

– Żebyś mógł jednocześnie aplikować sobie eliksiry i na mnie wrzeszczeć. Nie zaprzeczysz, że to już jest jakaś korzyść, której tak bardzo chciałeś.

– Yenlla!

– A teraz przemyśl to sobie w ciszy. – Mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko. – Zmieniłam zdanie, jednak idę się położyć – stwierdziła i odeszła, znowu nucąc pod nosem Maybe this time.

***

Yenlla Honeydell, Snape, czy jakkolwiek by jej nie nazwać kręciła się nad wyraz podniecona po salonie, podskakując i nucąc jak mała dziewczynka oraz ściskając w ręku plik papierów. Och, jakże jej ulżyło! Może rzeczywiście jeszcze nie jest za późno? Teraz była zła na siebie, że wzięła ze sobą tak mało osobistych rzeczy, ale przecież nie była pewna, w jaki sposób Severus ją powita. Nie zabrała ze sobą nut ani tekstów. Właściwie nic z tego, co teraz bardzo by jej się przydało, ale co w chwili, gdy opuszczała Krucze Gniazdo, wydawało jej się najmniej ważne. Wtedy zapychała kufry pracami naukowymi... Phi!

Nie ćwiczyła od tak dawna, zupełnie się zaniedbała, lecz teraz...

Och! Teraz miała mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Snape został zwyciężony, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości, więc nie zamierzała dłużnej zawracać sobie nim głowy. Wreszcie czas zwrócić się ku naprawdę istotnym działaniom.

Wróciła.

„Nie pozwolę się znowu pogrzebać. Nie dam się nigdzie zamknąć", myślała wojowniczo.

Miała ze sobą ledwie kilka tekstów, na szczęście dużo jeszcze pamiętała, inaczej w ogóle nie miałaby na czym ćwiczyć. Ach, no i Snape okazał się nadspodziewanie pomocny ze swoją kolekcją dzieł zebranych Shakespeare'a. Kto by się tego spodziewał po Nietoperzu? To znaczy, Yen oczywiście wiedziała, że Sever jest dość zapalonym i wysmakowanym czytelnikiem, ale żeby publicznie przyznawać się do mugolskich pisarzy? Dopiero po czasie przypomniała sobie, że stary poczciwy Shakespeare na dobrą sprawę nie napisał ani jednej swojej sztuki, bo wszystkie porodził za niego John Dee, słynny królewski mag. A zatem wszystko zostało w rodzinie. O tak, Snape na pewno pamiętał o takich istotnych detalach.

Yen zatańczyła po kuchni, chwytając kubek wody i przepłukała nią głośno gardło. Spłoszyła tym własne skrzaty, które już i tak były dość podenerwowane afrontami Snape'a. Czuła się cudownie, mogłaby latać. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że jest jej po prostu dobrze – teraz, tutaj, samej ze sobą i... nawet z Severem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuła ciężaru swoich trzydziestu sześciu niezbyt dobrze wykorzystanych lat – zresztą, nikt rozsądny nie dałby jej tylu. Było dobrze i już. Cieszyła się chwilą, jak zawsze.

Och, tak dobrze!

– Co jest nieomylnym znakiem, że lada chwila coś się spieprzy – mruknęła w przestrzeń pomiędzy kolejnymi napadamy chichotu, którego nie mogła zdusić.

Przystanęła na chwilę i westchnęła. Tak, mimo wszystko nie miała złudzeń. Jeżeli tylko coś zaczyna się układać, niedługo wszystko musi nieodmiennie wziąć w łeb, tak głosi zasada światowej równowagi. Wyrok został już wydany.

„Tylko co?", pytała dalej Yen samą siebie. „Co to będzie tym razem? Jaką niespodziankę dla mnie szykujesz?" – zapytała i jedynie ona wiedziała, do kogo zwraca się z powyższym pytaniem.

Yenlla miała szczerą ochotę kazać złym przeczuciom iść do diabła i stwierdzić, że pomyśli o tym wszystkim jutro, ale obie te kwestie były już zajęte. Rola została obsadzona lata temu, a Yen nie lubiła zbierać po kimś resztek. Poprzestała więc na westchnieniu i kolejnym łyku wody. Miałaby może ochotę na coś mocniejszego, lecz wolała, aby Severus nie poczuł od niej zapachu alkoholu. Kto wie, jak by na to zareagował.

O nie, aż tak dobrze nie było.

Yenlla wyszła wreszcie z kuchni, ku szczerej uldze zadziwionych jej nagłą wesołością skrzatów, i skierowała się do sypialni Snape'a (gdyby nazwała ją swoją choćby w myślach, a Sever się o tym dowiedział, prawdopodobnie wyleciałaby stąd szybciej, niż weszła) po książkę, którą wczoraj czytała przed snem. Otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi i zamarła na progu.

Severus siedział na krześle przy kominku. Jedną rękę kurczowo zaciskał na poręczy, drugą podpierał głowę. Dziwnie martwym wzrokiem patrzył w buzujące płomienie. Coś w jego postawie sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł Yen wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wtem uwagę mężczyzny zwróciło nagłe poruszenie przy drzwiach. Rzucił w tamtą stronę jedno, niewidzące spojrzenie.

– Przepraszam, myślałam, że nie ma cię w domu – wydukała Yen, lecz kiedy napotkała jego wzrok, przerwała, bo ugięły się pod nią kolana.

Snape wyglądał jak człowiek chory, jakby trawiła go tajemnicza, wewnętrzna gorączka. Zimno przenikało Yenllę na wskroś wraz z coraz dziwniejszymi obrazami, które przebiegały raz po raz, obce i niechciane, przez jej głowę. Serce ścisnęło jej się nagle dziwnym bólem, jakby rozrywane od wewnątrz. Nie mogła znieść tego strumienia. Odwróciła się szybko.

A jednak. Zasada światowej równowagi dopadła ją prędzej, niż się spodziewała.

Przypomniała sobie bladą twarz uśpionego Severusa. Odkąd wrócił do czynnej służby, choć bardzo starał się to ukrywać (a że Yen bardzo nie chciała tego widzieć, udawało mu się znakomicie), przejawiał objawy skrajnego wyczerpania – fizycznego i psychicznego. W tych krótkich chwilach, gdy przebywał w domu, popadał w dziwną, niezrozumiałą apatię, która nie pasowała ani do jego osobowości, ani do sytuacji. Nic tego nie tłumaczyło, nawet spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu, bo wszak nie była to dla niego żadna nowość. Powinien się przez tyle lat przyzwyczaić.

Patrząc na niego, Yen przygryzała w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę aż do krwi. Powinna zauważyć coś wcześniej. Przecież była współczulna, choć nigdy tego nie chciała. Od dzieciństwa słyszała tylko, jaki wielki to dar, lecz dla niej był jedynie ciężarem. Mądra Roweno! Kto cieszyłby się z takiego prezentu? Odczuwać uczucia każdego napotkanego człowieka? Toż to była tortura, od której można było z miejsca zwariować! Dlatego Yen nauczyła się nie zwracać uwagi na obce sygnały. Gdyby miała przejmować się każdym dopadającym ją wrażeniem, nie dożyłaby swoich lat. Kobieta widywała już inne współczulne, przekonane o swojej wiekopomnej misji ulżenia cierpieniom ludzkości, na wpół obłąkane, zniszczone, poczochrane kreatury snujące się po wszystkich Pokątnych świata. Ona nie zamierzała taka być, nie zrobi z siebie potwora. Przeżyła wizytę w Koszmarnym Dworze, do której nigdy nie wracała wspomnieniami, miała swoje własne brzemię, nie zamierzała ściągać na siebie cudzych. Ludzie widzieli ją zawsze taką, piękną i uśmiechniętą, bez żadnych trosk. Takie lubiła sprawiać wrażenie.

Ale Severus... To było zupełnie coś innego. Czasem czuła, jakby miała wobec niego jakiś dług, choć to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Nic z tego nie zrozumiała, jednak nie mogła się od niego odwrócić. Powierzono go jej opiece. Tak jakby. Zresztą, Severus zawsze miał u niej taryfę ulgową, a teraz wyraźnie potrzebował pomocy.

Mistrz eliksirów nie patrzył na nią. Może w ogóle jej chwilę temu nie zauważył? Yenlla bardzo cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i równie cicho, lekkim krokiem zbliżyła się do niego.

– Severus?

Uklękła przy nim na podłodze i spojrzała czujnie w jego twarz. Dziecięca beztroska, z jaką chwilę wcześniej tańczyła po domu, zupełnie z niej uleciała. Snape nawet się nie poruszył.

– Co się z tobą dzieje?

Pogłaskała delikatnie jego zaciśniętą na poręczy rękę, a potem, gdy uścisk nieco zelżał, wzięła ją opiekuńczo w obie swoje dłonie.

– Coś ci leży na sercu – stwierdziła spokojnym, zachęcającym do zwierzeń tonem. – Widzę to i żałuję, że nie chciałam widzieć wcześniej. Prze... przepraszam – zająknęła się. – Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Zaufaj mi, proszę.

Żadnej reakcji.

– Sever. Cokolwiek by to było, będzie ci lżej.

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie i niespodziewanie też ścisnął jej rękę. Zrobił to na tyle mocno, że aż zabolało i spłoszona Yen omal jej nie cofnęła. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

– Severusie... Uwierz mi. Nic, co powiesz, nie wyjdzie nigdy poza ten pokój. Zrzuć to z siebie.

A potem w jej głowie pojawiło jeszcze jedno pytanie, które wypłynęło jakby spoza niej i ją samą zaskoczyło.

– Dlaczego odszedłeś od Dumbledore'a?

Wtedy wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Yen wzajemnie popatrzyła w jego oczy, a wtedy świat gwałtownie zawirował i otoczył ją nieprzenikniony mrok.

.

Z mroku patrzyły na nią rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice o przejrzystych brązowych tęczówkach. Tuż przed nią klęczał... Nie mężczyzna i nie dziecko. Młody chłopiec, który musiał niedawno ukończyć szkołę. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się znalazła. Nie widziała wiele poza wpatrzonymi w nią błagalnie oczami. Oczami, które prosiły o pomoc i wybaczenie. Na jasnej skórze i włosach chłopca igrało dziwne zielone światło.

Trupiozielone.

– Morsmordre!

Wysoko na niebie zajaśniał kolejny Mroczny Znak. Zrobiło się prawie widno, choć wszystko działo się w nocy. Tuż obok jej ucha rozległ się drwiący, zimny śmiech.

– To klęska pedagogiczna, ale i twój przywilej. Jeżeli uczeń nie spełnia oczekiwań mistrza, mistrz ma prawo skrócić jego męki na tym świecie, czyż nie? Słabi giną. Nie ma litości, Sługo.

Przerażenie chłopca wzrosło. Czepiał się jej szat, rąk i wił pod jej spojrzeniem.

– Nie, pro... proszę. Jeszcze jedna szansa.

Odpowiadał mu tylko coraz bardziej mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. Coraz więcej pogardy.

– Błagam. Ja wszystko naprawię. Proszę.

– Sługo, to jak akt miłosierdzia – wtrącił znowu lodowaty głos.

– Ja... – wyjęczał chłopiec. – Ja zrobię wszystko.

– Sługo.

– Ja...

– Panie, ale... – Yen usłyszała swój własny niepewny głos.

Tylko że to tak naprawdę nie był jej głos.

– Sługo, wykonaj mój rozkaz!

Dłonie chłopca kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej szacie, oczy chłopca wpatrzone w nią z wyrazem beznadziei. Ręka, która sama sięga po różdżkę, jakby wbrew jej woli. Zielone światło. Złe światło. Złe słowa. Oczy chłopca nieruchomieją, wciąż patrzą martwo w jej twarz, gdy ciało osuwa się na ziemię u jej stóp.

Nie.

NIE!

.

Yen ocknęła się z rękami zaciśniętymi na ramionach Severusa, który ją podtrzymywał. Odsunęła się od niego szybko i upadła na podłogę. Oddychała głęboko, aby opanować mdłości. Trzęsła się cała, kręciło jej się w głowie i było tak słabo... tak strasznie słabo. Zrozumiała, że Severus pozwolił jej zobaczyć fragment swoich wspomnień.

Snape zakrył twarz rękami i zza tej tarczy powiedział słabo:

– Zabiłem swojego ucznia.

Yen popatrzyła na niego znowu, bardzo uważnie. Nie z zaskoczeniem, oburzeniem czy gniewem, ale współczuciem.

– Severusie...

– Odejdź.

– Ale...

– Wyjdź stąd! – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zły, wściekły, oszalały, że pozwolił jej tak się podejść i tyle zobaczyć.

– Severus, pozwól sobie pomóc.

– Nie. – Szarpnął nią mocno, stawiając na nogi. – Idź!

– Nie odrzucaj mnie teraz! Musisz z kimś o tym porozmawiać.

– Nic nie muszę.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie.

– Wynoś się stąd i zostaw mnie samego! – ryknął, wypychając ją za drzwi i ryglując się od środka.

Yen zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i poderwała głowę tak gwałtownie, że na chwilę pociemniało jej w oczach

Biedny Severus. To było... To było straszne!

Do Yenlli chyba po raz pierwszy dotarło, na czym polegała rola Severusa. Podwójna rola. Co musiał przejść, co musi robić. Jakkolwiek by nie postąpił, w barwach którego ze swoich przełożonych by nie występował, zawsze grał przeciwko swoim znajomym lub towarzyszom broni – jako Śmierciożerca i jako Zakonnik. Był zmuszany do potwornych uczynków.

Yenlla została oszukana. Zakonnicy przedstawili jej wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle. Nie powiedzieli jej o tym. Sugerowali, że to zwykły kaprys, że ktoś Severusa nieopatrznie uraził.

Okłamali ją!

Yen wyprostowała się dumnie i przygładziła włosy. Wiedziała już, co powinna zrobić. Nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

Dumbledore... Kto lub co dawało Albusowi Dumbledore'owi moralne prawo, żeby zmuszać Snape'a do takich rzeczy?! Nie tylko Snape'a, ale i innych. Zmanipulował nawet ją! Nie! Dość tego! Zaraz tam pójdzie i...

Zabicie człowieka to straszna zbrodnia, ale swojego własnego ucznia?! Kogoś, dla kogo było się mistrzem? Jak można w ten sposób zdradzić pokładane w sobie zaufanie? A dyrektor wymagał, aby Severus robił to nadal! I dlaczego? Ach, tak! Dobrze wiedziała dlaczego!

Teraz widziała to wyraźnie. Pamiętała słowa dyrektora, których wcześniej nie zrozumiała. Dumbledore mówił o tym, jak bardzo Severus potrzebny jest w szkole. Nikt nie wiedział, jak ten odpychający człowiek to robił, ale jakoś radził sobie z kierowaniem bandą rozpieszczonych Ślizgonów. Widocznie potrafił przemówić im do rozumu, skoro liczba nowych rekrutów spośród uczniów z roku na rok spadała. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny Śmierciożercy mieli liczebną potęgę, a teraz kompletnie nie radzili sobie z zaciągiem. Severus z pewnością był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w historii Hogwartu, ale miał autorytet. I Dumbledore zamierzał to wykorzystać. Snape miał czuwać nad duszyczkami w szkole, szpiegować starych przyjaciół i zabijać wrogów dyrektora. Gdzie w tym wszystkim było miejsce dla niego? Dla tego, czego on chce, czego pragnie?

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że sama wzięła udział w jego ponownym podporządkowaniu i zamierzała zaraz z tym skończyć. Natychmiast.

Narzuciła płaszcz na ramiona i cicho wyszła z mieszkania.

***

Syriusza wywołała z pokoju wizja kolejnego chłodnego piwa, gdyż cała zgrzewka została dopiero co złożona w lodówce błogosławionymi rękami Lunatyka. Rozczochrane matowe włosy spadały mu na oczy, kilkudniowy zarost drapał denerwująco, a odzwyczajone od światła oczy łzawiły i szczypały. Był właśnie na półpiętrze, gdy ją ujrzał. Ostatnia osoba, jakiej spodziewałby się w swoim domu. Początkowo myślał, że umysł płata mu figle albo że jednak za dużo wypili wczoraj z Mundungusem, ale nie. To musiała być ona. Nikt inny. Nie ma takiej drugiej.

Yen. Wreszcie. Po tylu latach!

Yenlla Honeydell wypadła z jego własnego salonu w okropnym stanie, wciąż jeszcze krzycząc coś do pozostającego tam Dumbledore'a. Była zdenerwowana i zapłakana. Chwilę później z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami i nie mogąc powstrzymać się dłużej, zaniosła się szlochem. Ocierając oczy rękami, szybko zbiegła w dół schodów.

Pan Black, który z powodu zaskoczenia przez chwilę nie mógł się poruszyć, teraz skoczył do przodu jak pantera. Była tutaj, przyszła. Nareszcie! Nie zamierzał pozwolić jej tak łatwo odejść. Musiał ją zatrzymać, przyjrzeć jej się uważnie. Zapytać. Powiedzieć... Zatrzymać, byle ją tutaj zatrzymać. Nie pozwolić tak szybko odejść. Nigdy! Choćby nie wiadomo co!

Czego tu chciała? Dlaczego przyszła? Czy... Czyżby do niego? Całkiem możliwe. Więc dlaczego już wychodzi? Dlaczego płakała? Czy Smarek...? Czy ta świnia jej coś zrobiła?! Niech tylko dostanie go w swoje ręce!

Pędził na złamanie karku, lecz kobieta miała nad nim przewagę dwóch pięter, a poza tym świat strasznie chwiał mu się przed oczami. Biegł i krzyczał za nią – a przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że krzyczy – ale kobieta była zbyt przejęta, żeby zwrócić na niego uwagę. Otwierała już drzwi wejściowe, gdy był jeszcze daleko.

Yen!

***

Spłakana i zrozpaczona po krótkiej, ostrej i absolutnie donikąd nieprowadzącej rozprawie z Dumbledore'em Yen ledwie widziała, gdzie biegnie. Wiedziała jednak, że musi jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego domu. Wyjdzie i nigdy nie wróci. Niech się dzieje, co chce, a oni niech, co chcą, robią!

Szarpnęła za klamkę i wypadła na zewnątrz. Wpadła na kogoś i czyjeś ręce w jednej chwili pochwyciły ją za ramiona. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, bo przewidujący przeciwnik zatkał dłonią jej usta i niemal natychmiast się z nią teleportował.

***

Gdy chwilę później Syriusz Black otworzył na oścież frontowe drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, nikogo tam już nie zastał. Zrezygnowany, przekonany, że może jednak wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla, spoglądał przez moment na melancholijny pejzaż jesienny, dopóki zimny wicher i siekące w twarz krople deszczu nie przegoniły go z powrotem do wnętrza.


	6. Małżeńska wizyta

Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
Razzle Dazzle 'em  
Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it

And the reaction will be passionate  
Give 'em the old hocus pocus

Bead and feather 'em  
How can they see with sequins  
in their eyes?  
(CHICAGO: Razzle Dazzle)

Przerażona Yen próbowała walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który napadł na nią tak niespodziewanie, jednak szybko przekonała się, że jest od niej silniejszy. Biła go rozpaczliwie pięściami, ale zaraz pochwycił ją za nadgarstki. Wystarczyła mu do tego zaledwie jedna ręka, podczas gdy drugą zaraz ją zakneblował. Mimo beznadziei swych wysiłków, kobieta szarpała się nadal, przysięgając sobie, że nie podda się łatwo. Miotała się dziko, gryząc zaciskającą się na jej wargach dłoń, dopóki nie usłyszała gniewnego, podejrzanie znajomego głosu tuż przy swoim uchu:

– Przestań się rzucać, do cholery!

Wreszcie zrobiła to, od czego należało zacząć, czyli spojrzała w twarz prześladowcy. Oczy Severusa Snape'a ciskały błyskawice.

– Sever?!

– Zamknij się!

I kobieta rzeczywiście nie zdołała nic więcej z siebie wydusić, jako że w tej samej chwili się z nią teleportował.

***

Snape złapał Yen pod ramię, z brutalną mściwością wbijając palce w delikatną skórę, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to zostawi siniaki. Potem bezceremonialnie wepchnął ją w drzwi.

– Po co tam poszłaś? – warknął, puszczając ją.

Yenlla odskoczyła od niego na kilka kroków i w geście naiwnej obrony osłoniła się rękami.

– Musiałam – odpowiedziała prędko. – Nie mogłam tego znieść. Musiałam im powiedzieć...

– Po co?

Odmienna reakcja na to samo pytanie zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Z malującym się na z każdą chwilą bledszej twarzy wyrazem rezygnacji i dziwnym poczuciem winy kobieta po prostu osunęła się przed nim na kolana.

Gdy chwilę temu Snape ocknął się z ponurego zamyślenia, w jakim dopadła go Yen i dzięki któremu tyle udało jej się dowiedzieć o dręczących go koszmarach, odkrył, że zniknęła i wpadł w szał. Kiedy wyrzucał ją za drzwi, był pewien, że pójdzie zająć się swoimi sprawami, ewentualnie położyć albo popłakać gdzieś w kącie. Ale nie! Wyszła z domu i mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie się udała. Dumbledore! Omal go szlag nie trafił. Wolałby się zabić, niż pozwolić, aby ta baba dyskutowała z dyrektorem o jego prywatnych sprawach, a myśl, że mogłaby występować w jego obronie, była już zupełnie nie do zniesienia. Obiecał sobie, że najpierw ją rozszarpie, a potem będzie zadawał pytania.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że padnie przed nim na kolana.

– Przepraszam – rzekła cicho.

– Tylko bez melodramatów, błagam – rzucił lekceważąco.

Severus zdawał się teraz obojętny, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej prawie rozrywała go chęć mordu. Z pozorną beztroską opadł na kanapę, jednak nie zdejmował z kobiety czujnego spojrzenia.

– Musiałam porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

Z ust Yen posypało się następnie mnóstwo bezładnych słów, z których wynikało, że bardzo chciała Dumbledore'owi coś wyjaśnić i to absolutnie nie mogło czekać. Chaotycznie tłumaczyła, jak dyrektor ją zwiódł i zawiódł jednocześnie, ale ponieważ wyraźnie nie panowała nad sobą, a jeszcze mniej nad tym, co mówiła, mistrz eliksirów nie bardzo rozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– I? – zapytał, gdy umilkła. Nadal w dziwnym napięciu świdrował ją czarnymi oczami. – Cóż takiego usłyszałaś w odpowiedzi?

– „Stało się, co się stać musiało".

– To zapewne wiele wyjaśniło.

Snape odchylił głowę do tyłu. Ramiona zadrgały mu od tłumionego śmiechu. Twarz mówiła jednak co innego niż pełna pogardy poza. Czaiła się tam rezygnacja kogoś, kto usłyszał dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał, choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że tym razem się myli. Kto bardzo chciał choć raz się pomylić.

Yen spuściła pokornie głowę.

– Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – To wszystko moja wina.

– Nie mów bzdur! Co ty masz z tym wspólnego?

– Nigdy bym się w to nie wmieszała, gdybym wiedziała... Oni nie powiedzieli mi prawdy.

– Słońce dni moich, od kiedy przywiązujesz aż taką wagę do prawdy? – próbował zbyć ją kpiną.

Jego obecny nastrój można by przyrównać do rozbawionego wisielca. Jednak szybko musiał przywołać się do porządku. Niewidzące, rozkojarzone spojrzenie kobiety i jej drżące wargi stanowiły aż nazbyt wyraźne objawy zbliżającego się ataku histerii, który wolałby powstrzymać.

„Wszystko, tylko nie to", przemknęło mu przez myśl.

– Oni... – wyjąkała.

– Yen, uspokój się.

– Mnie okłamali, a co zrobili tobie?! – krzyknęła nagle, podnosząc głowę.

– Nie mieszaj się do spraw, których nie rozumiesz.

– A co tu jest do rozumienia? Zmusili cię...

– Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał.

– A potem... Dlaczego? Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego. Przecież...

– Yen!

W tym momencie Yenlla wywróciła dziwnie oczami, a zaraz potem z jej nosa buchnął strumień krwi. Oszołomiona to przykładała ręce do twarzy, rozmazując krew i nadając sobie groteskowy wygląd, to je odejmowała, przyglądając się bezmyślnie czerwonym plamom. Wciąż mamrotała nieprzytomnie słowa przeprosin na przemian ze skargami pod adresem nieodgadnionych „ich". Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie miała świadomości, co się z nią dzieje. Efekt był makabryczny. Pozorne rozbawienie natychmiast zastąpiły u Severusa mechaniczne odruchy pedagoga. Momentalnie był przy niej.

– Weź się w garść, ty... – zająknął się, gryząc w język – ty głupie stworzenie. Masz chustkę. Trzymaj. Przyłóż ją do nosa – zasypał ją krótkimi poleceniami, które, wydawane zdecydowanym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, szybko zaczęły odnosić skutek. – Wstań. – Chwycił ją za ramiona i zdecydowanie postawił na nogi.

Pod Yenllą uginały się kolana. Stała przed nim niepewnie, przyciskając do nosa kawałek materiału z monogramem „S.S.", w upapranej z góry do dołu szacie. Patrzyła na niego bezradnie, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć. Nigdy do tej pory aż tak bardzo nie przypominała mu małej dziewczynki. Zakrzątnął się wokół niej energicznie, obawiając się, że może zemdleć dla ostatecznego ukoronowania tej dramatycznej sceny. W końcu nieznośna aktoreczka była zdolna do wszystkiego. Tym bardziej, że krwotok nie ustawał.

Zaprowadził ją do wersalki i usadził wygodnie. Przez chwilę miał szczerą ochotę wezwać skrzaty, zrzucić na nie obowiązek doprowadzenia Yen do ładu i mieć święty spokój. Pomysł ten był jednak w najwyższej mierze nietrafiony – nie tylko nie lubił skrzatów, ale też nie miał pewności, czy go posłuchają, skoro właściwie nie należą do niego. Zrezygnował. Za to sekundę później już znosił tajemnicze preparaty, którymi na przemian poił i nacierał wciąż bezwolną kobietę, przeklinając ją, współczulność, Zakon i jego pomysły oraz, przede wszystkim, brak blokady na swoich własnych drzwiach.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Yen po blisko godzinie, oddając mu szklankę i wreszcie patrząc odrobinę przytomniej.

Snape posłał jej czujne spojrzenie i kolejną chusteczkę. To, co zobaczył, musiało go jednak uspokoić, bo sam wreszcie usiadł obok, wzdychając ciężko i usiłując zwalczyć rosnącą ochotę na papierosa, której nie czuł od dawna.

Przez dłuższy czas żadne z nich nic nie mówiło.

– Tomasz Willbourne był moim najlepszym uczniem – odezwał się w końcu Severus cicho i spokojnie. – Ambitny, może trochę niezdrowo, ale i uzdolniony.

– W eliksirach? – odgadła, a Snape wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu.

– Tak, ale nie tylko.

Yen również uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Dopowiadała sobie to, czego nie mogła usłyszeć od niego. Teraz rozumiała. Jego uczeń. Ulubieniec, każdy nauczyciel miał takiego. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju, bardzo bliska relacja – mistrz i uczeń. Zdawało jej się, że w obrazach z przeszłości widzi, jak te same oczy, które w poprzedniej wizji błagały o życie, patrzą z podziwem na profesora eliksirów. Jak młody chłopiec, który w Severusie Snapie najwyraźniej znalazł dla siebie wzór do naśladowania, stara się zasłużyć na pochwałę. Jak stara się być podobnym do niego. To było takie dziwne. Snape'a nigdy nikt specjalnie nie lubił, a już najmniej uczniowie.

– Bardzo uzdolniony – powtórzył w zamyśleniu. – Prowadził własne badania. Udostępniałem mu czasem swoją pracownię. Szkolne są źle wyposażone.

Potem sceneria się zmieniła. Chłopiec chyba dowiedział się o innych zainteresowaniach Snape'a. W jakiś sposób dotarło do niego, że ubóstwiany profesor jest Śmierciożercą i oczywiście to samo postawił sobie za cel. Ideologia Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać w naturalny sposób stała się i jego prawdą. Co za nieszczęśliwe, idiotyczne nieporozumienie.

– Czarny Lord wiedział od razu. Prześwietlił go i uznał to za bardzo zabawne – wyjaśnił opanowanym tonem. – I zabawił się.

Nie musiał więcej mówić. Tomasz był typem naukowca, nie mordercy, Yen widziała to prawie tak wyraźnie, jakby sama go znała. Mimo to Voldemort chętnie przyjął go w swoje szeregi.

– Głupiec. Nie był w stanie wykonać najprostszego zadania. Kiedy zorientował się, w co się wpakował, było już za późno. Był przerażony i przez to zupełnie nieprzydatny. Chciałem coś zrobić. – Severus zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości. – Lord patrzył mi na ręce, a na koniec wezwał do wypełnienia pedagogicznego obowiązku. – Zaśmiał się gorzko i z przymusem.

Yenlla zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie i nieśmiało ścisnęła jego rękę.

– Prymus okazał się idiotą. Typowe – dokończył bezlitośnie Severus.

– Nie myślisz tak, więc tak nie mów.

– Skąd wiesz, co myślę?! – zaatakował ją, ale Yen była znów spokojna i tylko delikatnie, opiekuńczo pogładziła go po twarzy.

Sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale jej nie odtrącił. Ośmielona położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Podziałało kojąco, co było niepomiernym zaskoczeniem dla Severusa. Trwali tak przez kilka minut w absolutnej ciszy. Kiedy nowa pani Snape wreszcie przemówiła, ton jej głosu wyrażał twarde postanowienie.

– Nigdy już tam nie pójdę. I nie mam zamiaru robić niczego, o co mnie prosił.

Najwyraźniej powiedziała coś niewłaściwego, ponieważ w Severusa ponownie jakby coś wstąpiło. Zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął nad nią z groźną miną.

– O nie, Yen. Zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci kazano. Wszystko.

– Ale... – wyjąkała zszokowana. – Przecież nie będę cię szpiegować!

– Zrobisz wszystko i będziesz się regularnie spowiadać w kwaterze.

– Nie!

– Powiedziałem – warknął. – I nie tylko to. Jutro pójdziemy tam razem na herbatkę Dumbledore'a i będziesz się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Zrozumiano?

– Dlaczego?

– Bo ja tak chcę.

– Sev...

– Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, a już na pewno nic nie zrozumiesz.

– Więc mi wytłumacz!

– Wystarczy – uciął jak zwykle. – Zrób coś z sobą, wyglądasz jak żywy obraz przemocy domowej. Gdyby ktoś cię teraz zobaczył, pomyślałby, że ciąłem cię nożem. Idź.

Yenlli nie pozostało nic innego, jak posłuchać.

– Yen – zawołał za nią jeszcze ostro, nim wyszła.

– Tak?

– Nie będziemy już nigdy wracać do tej rozmowy.

– Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz.

***

Na Grimmauld Place 12 panowało typowe zamieszanie. Syriusz Black w animagicznej postaci wielkiego czarnego psa z nudów uganiał się za Stworkiem, a chociaż stary skrzat nie stanowił specjalnego przeciwnika w wyścigach, sport ten sprawiał panu domu mściwą frajdę. Aktualnie zagonił skrzata w kąt na półpiętrze, gdzie ujadał dziko, zagłuszając jego litanię o szlamach i zdrajcach krwi. Molly Weasley, której hobby stało się dbanie o swoje kolejne dziecko – nieszczęsnego, zamkniętego we własnym domu Syriusza – zajęta była wrzeszczeniem na Freda i George'a, których chwilę temu przyłapała na ubijaniu szemranych interesów z Mundungusem. Ku zgorszeniu pani Weasley, a z błogosławieństwem Blacka, Dung nie tylko spokojnie tutaj osiadł, ale też sukcesywnie przemieniał czcigodną siedzibę rodu Blacków (i przy okazji Zakonu Feniksa) w przechowalnię różnorakich, w podejrzany sposób pozyskanych dóbr materialnych. Gdyby nie Zaklęcie Fideliusa, zapewne poszedłby o krok dalej i założył tu dziuplę paserską. Zapewne ku radosze biednego Syriusza, któremu, zdaniem Molly, tragiczne przejścia nieco zmąciły umysł. Nie miała jednak czasu akurat teraz roztrząsać psychicznej kondycji ostatniego potomka starożytnej rodziny, bo właśnie próbowała, w ramach pokuty, zapędzić dorosłych i oburzonych bliźniaków do polerowania proszącej się o to od dawna poręczy równie starożytnych schodów. Jednocześnie różowowłosa Tonks uparła się pomagać w noszeniu tobołów przenoszącemu resztę rzeczy do własnej kawalerki Lupinowi, który z kolei, gentleman w każdym calu, równie stanowczo próbował jej to wybić z głowy. Skończyło się to tym, że każde z nich szarpało kufrem w swoją stronę, a ten, maltretowany bezlitośnie, groził rozerwaniem, skrzypiąc cierpiętniczo i obsypując oboje pyłkami kurzu.

Jednym słowem, w hallu panował dziki rozgardiasz, którego nie udało się opanować nawet całym autorytetem obecnej na miejscu profesor McGonagall. Chyba tylko ona wierzyła, że można zaprowadzić jaki taki ład pod dachem Syriusza, ponieważ dyrektor Dumbledore i Szalonooki Moody dawno już przeszli do etapu filozoficznej rezygnacji. W tej chwili spokojnie konferowali w kuchni oddzieleni od zamieszania silnym Silencio.

I właśnie wtedy, w samym centrum tego nieopisanego chaosu, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zapewne nikt by go nawet nie usłyszał, gdyby nie nieoceniony portret pani Black, który zareagował wzniesieniem, zagłuszanego od godziny przez domowników, krzyku na wyżyny osiągane chyba wyłącznie przez ludzi w stanie nienaturalnie żywym.

Natychmiast zapanowała cisza i wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Nikogo nie spodziewano się już dzisiaj na Grimmauld Place 12. Wszyscy, którzy powinni lub mieli możliwość się tutaj zjawić, byli na miejscu, nawet z naddatkiem w postaci Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Tego dnia nie odbywało się zebranie, więc któż to mógł być?

Z powszechnej dezorientacji pierwsza ocknęła się Minerwa McGonagall. Zdecydowanym ruchem przygładziła nieco wzburzone w afekcie włosy, pewnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i... zaniemówiła.

Na progu stał Severus Snape we własnej osobie z uczepioną jego ramienia, rozjaśnioną uprzejmym uśmiechem Yenllą Honeydell.

„Snape", poprawiła się szybko w duchu profesor McGonagall.

– Och! – wykrztusiła na głos. – Witaj, Severusie. Dzień dobry, Yen.

Magiczne brzmienie imion naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu oraz jego aktualnej żony niczym lep na muchy przyciągnęło przed drzwi wejściowe resztę towarzystwa. Zaciekawione twarze wyglądały zza ramion Minerwy, a im dłużej przyglądały się niesamowitemu zjawisku na progu, tym bardziej rósł na nich wyraz zaskoczenia. Yenlla Honeydell? To ona żyje?!

Widok kobiety był prawdziwą niespodzianką. Choć wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczne są te myśli, szczerze nie spodziewali się jej więcej ujrzeć. Minęło przecież tyle czasu... Bez wieści. Gdyby ich zapytać, wyraziliby przekonanie, że nieszczęśnica leży pogrzebana w przepastnych piwnicach Severusowych włości lub, ewentualnie, została pożarta, tudzież skończyła jako składnik któregoś z jego eksperymentalnych eliksirów. Nikt z Zakonników, poza jednym dyrektorem, oczywiście nie widział na oczy mieszkania Snape'a, ale gdyby w tej materii przeprowadzić ankietę, otrzymano by, wypisz wymaluj, opis scenerii statystycznej powieści gotyckiej – czyli miejsce dostatecznie obfite w skrytki, aby można było gdzieś sprytnie ukryć ciało na wieczyste zapomnienie. W dzień jej ślubu orszak był więc przekonany, że towarzyszy jej w ostatniej drodze. A tutaj nagle takie zaskoczenie! Nic dziwnego, że oszołomiona widownia nie mogła oderwać oczu od pięknej, świeżej i przyjemnie ożywionej twarzy Yen. Niema kontemplacja trwała na tyle długo, aby wyczerpać cierpliwość Severusa.

– Możemy wejść do środka? Czy raczej gościnność domu Blacków ogranicza się do przetrzymywania gości na progu, aż się znudzą i uznają za stosowne odejść?

Z letargu, mrugając intensywnie oczami, przebudziła się z kolei Molly Weasley. Z wprawą rozgoniła zator przy wejściu niczym kwoka rozpędzająca pisklęta.

– Naturalnie. Ależ prosimy. Witaj, kochanie – zwróciła się do Yen, całując ją serdecznie w policzek . – Mieliśmy nadzieję w końcu cię zobaczyć.

***

Syriusz Black natychmiast transmutował się z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci, gdy dotarło do niego, jakiego rodzaju goście przybyli na Grimmauld.

Piękna Yen.

Przepychał się do drzwi, torując sobie drogę łokciami, byle tylko już tam dotrzeć.

W końcu! Przyszła! Smarek jej pilnował, lecz nie mógł zatrzymać na zawsze. Wreszcie! Przyszła do niego. Tylko do niego, bo do kogo innego? Wyproszona, wymodlona. Tak bardzo, do szaleństwa chciał ją zobaczyć, a teraz wreszcie była w jego domu. Byle tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy niej. Przyjrzeć uważnie. Móc na nią patrzeć. Nasycać oczy widokiem.

Przyszła do niego.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, już przy drzwiach, dotarł do niego prawdziwy obraz sytuacji. Yenlla oczywiście nie przyszła sama. Smarek trzymał ją mocno przy sobie, jakżeby mogło być inaczej! Nie puściłby jej samej, to naturalne. Nigdy z własnej woli nie wróciłaby do jego zatęchłego lochu. Cudowny, barwny motyl. Dziwne, że sam nie zwiądł w tej ciemnicy. Snape musiał jej bacznie pilnować, aby mu nie uciekła. A przecież gdyby tylko zechciała, może się schronić tutaj.

Syriusz nigdy nie odważyłby się głośno podważać żadnej decyzji Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale w duchu uważał, że dyrektor nie powinien jej na to skazywać. Yen była taka śliczna, taka delikatna, podczas gdy Snape... Co musiał z nią robić, w jaki sposób jej dotykał! Sama myśl o tym wydawała się wstrętna, obrzydliwa. Ta gnida, ten śmieć bez odrobiny subtelności. Gdyby on był na jego miejscu! Niestety nie jest. Gdyby on mógł się nią opiekować... Niestety, nie może. Nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna. Można jej tylko współczuć. Błyszczące oczy, przyjemny uśmiech, pogodne brzmienie głosu – doskonałe pozory, była przecież aktorką, ale kto wie, co się za tym kryje?

Syriusz zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Czułym węchem mógł już wychwycić zapach jej perfum.

Taka piękna. Zachwycająca. Z Nietoperzem wiszącym nad nią jak fatum.

Jeszcze chwila...

Nareszcie!

Teraz stał z nią twarzą w twarz.

***

Kiedy minęła początkowa nerwowość, wszyscy otoczyli Yen, zasypując ją powitalnymi czułościami, pytaniami o zdrowie, żarcikami i całym mnóstwem przyjemnych bzdur. Severus zaraz wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość, pozwalając, aby jego tymczasową małżonkę przejął ją tłum.

Starzy znajomi witali się, przedstawiając innych, których jeszcze nie miała okazji poznać. Jak bliźniacy, którzy, chociaż zostali wtajemniczeni w matrymonialną pułapkę, nie widzieli jeszcze szczęśliwej oblubienicy. Jak się okazało, na własne szczęście, teraz bowiem zareagowali podobnie do wszystkich innych mężczyzn, którzy po raz pierwszy znaleźli się na jej orbicie. Gapili się na Yen natrętnie, z otwartymi ustami pochłaniali wzrokiem jej twarz i obciśniętą błękitną suknią apetyczną sylwetkę niczym czarodziejskie dzieci wystrój Miodowego Królestwa przy pierwszej wizycie. Wreszcie wzbudzili tym niepokój pani Weasley, która zapobiegawczo przegnała ich z pola rażenia Yenlli.

Gdy Yen oglądała się za nimi z rozbawieniem, TO się stało.

Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem Blackiem. Spodziewała się tego, była przygotowana, w końcu to jego dom, ale...

Na jej widok Black natychmiast cały się rozpromienił. Oczy jaśniały mu jak gwiazdy w ciemnej, wymiętej twarzy pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem i otoczonej kaskadą splątanych, długich włosów.

– Yen! – wykrzyknął radośnie, chwytając ją za ręce i ściskając je zachłannie, jakby bał się, że zechce mu się wyrwać.

Taka myśl rzeczywiście przebiegła jej przez głowę, jednak podobne powitanie po tym, co zaszło między nimi dawno temu, zupełnie ją sparaliżowało. Brak reakcji z jej strony rozzuchwalił Syriusza. Chwycił ją w pasie, uniósł i ku ogólnej konsternacji mocno do siebie przycisnął.

– Yen, tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał.

– Puść mnie! – wrzasnęła w panice, wyrywając mu się gwałtownie.

Natychmiast opuścił ręce zaskoczony jej krzykiem. Jednocześnie dostał od niej z rozmachem w twarz. Zabolało. Nie tylko fizycznie.

– Jak śmiesz! Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać?! Jak śmiesz mówić mi coś podobnego?!

Nieprzytomna radość błyszcząca przed chwilą na twarzy Blacka zastygała teraz powoli w upiorną maskę. Palce Yenlli pozostawiły na niej upokarzający purpurowy ślad.

– Yen... – Rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie zbitego psa, który nadal nie wierzy, że umiłowany właściciel mógł zadać mu razy i wbrew logice traktuje je jako żart.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie pamiętasz? Ja nie zapomnę nigdy i chętnie odświeżę twoją krótką pamięć, Black, ale nie teraz i nie publicznie!

Syriusz zamrugał oczami, gdy zrozumienie powoli przenikało do jego oszołomionego umysłu.

– Zlituj się! To było dwadzieścia lat temu.

– Choćby było i sto! Czy ty naprawdę nie uświadamiasz sobie, co zrobiłeś?!

– Yenka...

– Zejdź mi z oczu! Nie przyszłam tutaj oglądać ciebie. Uwierz mi, że wolałabym, aby Zakon miał siedzibę gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie w twoim domu. W innych okolicznościach moja noga nigdy by tu nie postała. Nigdy!

– Czy coś się stało?

Severus pojawił się obok nich cicho jak duch, układając ramię wokół talii Yenlli gestem posiadacza. Spojrzał na Syriusza z błyskiem uprzejmego zainteresowania w oczach i drwiącym półuśmieszkiem na ustach. Uwagi Gryfona nie umknęło, że Yen garnęła się teraz ufnie do Smarka, automatycznie odsuwając od niego.

– Nie twój interes, Snape.

– Ja decyduję, co jest moim interesem.

Black był od niego wyższy, ale obecnie tak skulony w sobie i dziwnie oklapły, że różnica ta ledwie dawała się zauważyć. Od razu było wiadomo, kto z nich dominuje w tej wymianie zdań.

– Och, daj spokój – wykrzyknął oburzony utratą pozycji Syriusz. – Nie musicie udawać kochającego się małżeństwa w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy znają prawdę.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał Severus ze sztuczną ciekawością. – A jakaż jest ta prawda?

Black odsłonił zęby w grymasie wściekłości.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz – warknął.

Snape zaśmiał się wesoło i z pełną swobodą. Zabrzmiało to upiornie.

– Weź proszę pod uwagę, że od czasu waszych, nazwijmy to tak, drobnych ustaleń minęło wiele bogatych w wydarzenia dni.

Niedopowiedziane słówko ukryte za niedwuznacznym uśmiechem Severusa zawisło między dwoma mężczyznami, doprowadzając właściciela Grimmauld Place 12 do niezrozumiałej pasji.

– I nocy – dokończył za niego. – No, powiedz to, Snape. I NOCY! – wrzasnął, wywołując kolejną falę ogólnej konsternacji i pierwsze nieśmiałe pomruki potępienia.

– Ja nie zajmuję się sposobem, w jaki ty spędzasz noce, Black, więc uprzejmie proszę, abyś zdjął łapę z moich.

– Wynoś się z mojego domu!

– Z miłą chęcią, aczkolwiek, jak zauważyła moja żona, twój dom jest teraz instytucją publiczną, w której mam coś do załatwienia.

– Panowie, panowie, co tu się dzieje? – W wymianę zdań wmieszał się Dumbledore, który pojawił się na szczycie schodów prowadzących do kuchni. – Znowu sprzeczka? Na Merlina, jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi! Syriuszu, czy to wypada trzymać tak długo gości w korytarzu? – perswadował spokojnie, jakby miał do czynienia z krnąbrnym dzieckiem. – Poprośże ich do salonu. Yen, niezmiernie miło cię widzieć.

Albus Dumbledore zbliżył się teraz do nich, aby się przywitać. Yenlla miała szczerą ochotę uciec, lecz Severus przytrzymał ją siłą na miejscu, a potem spokojnie przekazał w ręce dyrektora. Ujęła starszego czarodzieja pod ramię i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w górę schodów.

***

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w salonie, Yenlla odetchnęła z ulgą, ponieważ dyrektor natychmiast ją puścił, wybierając się na poszukiwanie czegoś, co bardzo chciał jej pokazać. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, co to było, bo przez krótką drogę na górę nie była w stanie skupić się na jego słowach. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia okazały się zbyt świeże, choć Albus Dumbledore zachowywał się, jakby nic nie zaszło. Mimo to... Nie, Yen jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziła.

Zaraz po tym, jak opuścił ją dyrektor, jego miejsce zajął równie stary czarodziej z pokrytą bliznami twarzą i jednym okiem nieproporcjonalnie dużym i strzelającym spojrzeniem na wszystkie strony. Alastor Moody z kurtuazją ucałował jej dłoń. Yenlla przełknęła ciężko i zwyczajowo rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach, choć bynajmniej nie było jej do śmiechu. W miarę, jak niebieskie, „szalone" oko przesuwało się wzdłuż jej ciała, czuła się coraz bardziej zażenowana, uświadamiając sobie, że jedną z jego właściwości jest możliwość prześwietlania każdego materiału. Yen, która już w szkole z różnych względów zasłużyła na miano bezwstydnej, teraz rumieniła się pod taksującym spojrzeniem, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad tym, że ludziom w pewnym wieku nie powinno się dawać takich zabawek. Z pewnością byłaby nieskończenie mniej zakłopotana, gdyby zerkał tak na nią jakiś młody człowiek, a nie ten stary, obrzydliwy, natrętny dziadek. Wstrętne! Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy stykali się z Szalonookim na co dzień, mieli świadomość, JAK on ich widzi. Zdecydowanie ohydne. Yen miała szczerą nadzieję, że oko nie pozwala mu widzieć jej myśli.

Chyba jednak nie pozwalało, bo Alastor Moody najwyraźniej postanowił jej asystować. Podprowadził Yen do kanapy i usadowił, a potem odebrał od wnoszącej do salonu poczęstunek Molly porcelanową filiżankę herbaty i wyszukanym gestem podał ją pani Snape.

– Dziękuję.

Do tej pory auror nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale o ile można było coś wyczytać z jego nieprzystępnej twarzy, właśnie gorączkowo poszukiwał jakiegoś tematu. Wszystko to pod czujnym spojrzeniem Yen, która w ten sposób usiłowała zmusić go, żeby patrzył w jej oczy, a nie... gdzieś indziej.

– A więc była pani w Koszmarnym Dworze, pani Snape – rzucił lekko.

Filiżanka wyślizgnęła się z rąk Yenlli i rozbiła u jej stop, obryzgując brązowym płynem dół jej sukni. W pokoju zapadła martwa cisza, gdy wszyscy wokół wstrzymali oddech. Kto mógł się spodziewać tak nietaktownego, brutalnego pytania? Z drugiej strony, czego innego oczekiwano po zwariowanym, starym Alastorze, jeżeli nie czysto zawodowych dociekań?

Severus Snape patrzył na niego z wyrazem czystej nienawiści, lecz się nie poruszył. Wstydził się tego, ale osoba starego aurora w połączeniu ze wspomnieniem dawnych przesłuchań paraliżowała go, budząc nieprzezwyciężony lęk.

Yen opanowała się błyskawicznie i z wysiłkiem unosząc głowę, przywołała na twarz kokieteryjny uśmiech.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała zrazu cicho, ale w miarę, jak mówiła, jej głos nabierał siły. – Miałam wątpliwą przyjemność tam się znaleźć. Całkiem interesująca architektura, aczkolwiek wyjątkowo nietrafione położenie.

***

Marszcząc niechętnie nos, Molly Weasley obserwowała przyczajonego w sporej odległości od reszty towarzystwa Severusa Snape'a, który kołysał w filiżance nietkniętą herbatę. Tak, profesor Snape nigdy niczego tutaj nie tykał. Rosnąca paranoja ulubionego szpiega dyrektora dorównywała chyba manii prześladowczej Alastora. Aż dziwne, że nie nosił jeszcze ze sobą manierki. Po co w ogóle przychodził, skoro czaił się w kącie, błyskając złośliwie oczami czarnymi jak u diabła i nie odzywając do nikogo? Mroził ich tylko swoją obecnością, a sam zapewne też nie spędzał czasu specjalnie przyjemnie.

Yen to co innego. To taka miła, uprzejma i dobrze wychowana dziewczyna. Molly było jej żal – dziwne, że nie oszalała w tym lochu! W jednej chwili podbiła serca wszystkich, nie wyłączając oczywiście jej. Pani Weasley poprzysięgła sobie solennie zająć się losem pani Snape, nawet jeżeli miałoby to oznaczać wdarcie się do pilnie strzeżonych apartamentów mistrza eliksirów. Pozostawienie jej tam samej sobie było nie w porządku. Było zwyczajnie niechrześcijańskie! Jak można to wrażliwe stworzenie oddawać w łapy podobnego potwora zupełnie bez kontroli? Pewnie, może i nie mógł zrobić jej nic zdecydowanie (i widocznie!) złego, ale przecież... było tyle innych możliwości! Molly aż kręciło się w głowie od jak najkoszmarniejszych scenariuszy, a tymczasem Yenlla siedziała taka pogodna i spokojna. Z pewnością miała oddanie dla Sprawy i skoro już podjęła decyzję, nie zamierzała się skarżyć. Mimo to Molly postanowiła przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji nieco ją wysondować i zaofiarować pomoc. Zresztą, podobnie chyba myślała kochana Minerwa. Powinna się z nią zaraz naradzić.

***

Severus opierał się o parapet i cieszył widokiem. Zawsze to robił. Wbrew pozorom i temu, co mówił, wizyty w domu Blacka były dla niego źródłem niekończącej się przyjemności.

Rezydencja znajdowała się w opłakanym stanie. Nie, żeby wcześniej prezentowała się specjalnie dobrze. Architektonicznie poroniony twór, na który składały się przeróżne style narzucane od zewnątrz i wewnątrz na bryłę budynku przez kolejne pokolenia Blacków reprezentujących coraz to marniejszy gust i absolutnie zero artystycznego wyczucia, stał się zaiste wybornym przykładem tego, jak budować NIE należy. Pięć za wysokich pięter pnących się idiotycznie i nieproporcjonalnie w górę, ślepe schody, ślepe korytarze i ślepe pokoje, które miały optycznie powiększać przestrzeń, mogły najwyżej budzić politowanie. Podobnie galeria z obrzydliwie kiczowatymi portretami przodków, z których niewiele było zgodnych ze stanem rzeczywistym. Eksponowanie urojonego bogactwa i pozycji za pomocą sztukowanych materiałów i gromadzony przez lata zbiór Szlachetnych i Starożytnych Rupieci pogarszał tylko końcowy efekt. Gdyby Severus miał wystawić sobie rodową siedzibę, zabrałby się do tego zupełnie inaczej. To, do czego przyłożyłby rękę, niewątpliwie naprawdę zasługiwałoby na miano REZYDENCJI. Nie zamierzał jednak kiedykolwiek budować sobie rodowej siedziby, a jeszcze mniej zakładać ród. Miał też szczerą nadzieję, że przez drobne niedopatrzenie nigdzie nie zapoczątkował jego dalszych gałązek. Podjął decyzję lata temu – nazwisko Snape nieodwołalnie odchodzi ze świata wraz z nim.

Powyższe przypomnienie, paradoksalnie, skierowało jego myśli ku Yenlli.

Od początku nie miał zamiaru zawadzać Yen w tryumfie, jaki właśnie odnosiła, podbijając hurtem wszystkich obecnych w domu Syriusza Blacka. Od razu zajął dobry punkt obserwacyjny, pozostawiając cały salon do jej dyspozycji. Na tle pokrywających się powoli grzybem ścian, gnijących od wilgoci, odlepiających się tapet, rozpadających się mebli i przeżartych przez bahanki dywanów Yen wyglądała jak zjawisko z innego świata. Porcelanowa laleczka, księżniczka z tarzającą się przed nią na podłodze, przypochlebiającą się tłuszczą. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o Yenlli, na pewno nie mogła przynieść wstydu nikomu, komu towarzyszyła. Przeciwnie, nawet Severus, patrząc teraz na nią, odczuwał coś na kształt dumy, z której spróbował się otrząsnąć natychmiast, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił.

Pani Snape siedziała na kanapie, rozsyłając hojnie uśmiechy na wszystkie strony. To mrużyła zalotnie oczy i wyćwiczonym gestem poprawiała fryzurę, to znowu, na użytek pań, eleganckim, nieco nerwowym ruchem wygładzała fałdy twarzowej sukni i skromnie spuszczała oczy. Pewnie robiła to, gdy stare babska wypytywały o stosunki między nimi, a szelma, sprytnie unikając odpowiedzi lub mydląc im oczy odpowiednio dobranymi półsłówkami, nakręcała tylko towarzyszące temu powszechne zainteresowanie. Doprawdy! Ten szatan o twarzyczce aniołka zwyczajnie się tutaj marnował. Gdyby dotarła do Hollywood, z powodu samych tych minek przyznano by jej Oscara. Po kilku minutach wszyscy jedli jej z ręki. Siedzący obok Lupin zawzięcie podsuwał jej na przemian herbatę i ciasteczka, na wyścigi z żoną Weasleya. Jednak troska Molly podyktowana była nie tylko żywymi uczuciami do Yen. Baczyła też i pilnowała swoich dwóch synów, którzy ślinili się nieprzytomnie u stóp aktoreczki. Tonks rozciągnęła się na dywanie, zakładając ręce za głowę i sypiąc jak z rękawa zabawnymi, jej zdaniem, anegdotkami ze swojej pracy. Próbowała też wyciągnąć coś w podobnym temacie z Yen, która nader chętnie odpowiadała. Dumbledore chyba wczuł się w temat, bo snuł opowieść o tym, jak to śliczne dziewczęta z Witchwayu zabawiały ich tańcem i śpiewem podczas wojny z Grindewaldem, aby choć trochę odciągnąć uwagę od ciągłej walki. Wszyscy śmiali się i najwyraźniej wybornie bawili w towarzystwie gładkiej i nieustannie rozpromienionej Yen. Tylko profesor McGonagall siedziała milcząca na fotelu, miażdżąc spojrzeniem na przemian Snape'a i Alastora Moody'ego, prowokatora wcześniejszego niemiłego wydarzenia, które Yenlla zdołała jakoś załagodzić. Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się wreszcie od wesołego centrum zdarzeń, sycąc ciekawszym dla siebie widokiem.

Syriusz Black wcisnął się z krzesłem w kąt naprzeciw niego. Powitanie z Yenllą niepomiernie go rozczarowało. Chyba Gryfonek nie tego się spodziewał. Czyżby myślał, że dawna koleżanka z radością rzuci się w jego ramiona w cudownym akcie przebaczenia? Według jego lwiej logiki byłoby to zupełnie naturalne. Na nieszczęście Yen była aktorką i pamięć stanowiła jej narzędzie pracy. Severus miał okazję wysłuchać całej historii dawno temu i jeżeli Black liczył na cokolwiek innego z jej strony, naprawdę był imbecylem albo... albo prawdą było to, o czym ostatnio coraz głośniej mówiono w Zakonie – że zaczęło mu odbijać. Jeżeli chodziło o Snape'a, nigdy nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Teraz Black śledził chciwie każdy ruch Yen, pochłaniał każde jej słowo i gest z widoczną na twarzy mieszaniną wściekłości i pożądania, która nadawała jego fizjonomii wygląd wygłodniałego psa. Nic dziwnego, poza swoją kuzynką i kilkoma starymi babami Syriusz widywał raczej niewiele kobiet, a teraz nagle przyprowadzono mu przed oczy samą cudowną Yen wyglądającą jak spełnienie marzeń każdego normalnego mężczyzny. Musiało zadziałać jak obuchem w łeb. Swoją drogą ciekawe, jak Black, to chodzące libido, radził sobie teraz z naturalnymi potrzebami. Bo chyba nikt nie odważyłby się sprowadzać mu pod nosem Molly Weasley płatnego towarzystwa. Biedny, biedny Blackie. Uwięziony w czterech ścianach domu mamuśki, na łasce przyjaciół, których zapewne musiał już dawno znienawidzić. Przecież i kundel, i cały dobytek jako tako trzymały się kupy tylko dzięki trosce Molly Weasley, która kierowana niezrozumiałym współczuciem dla nadętego, bezużytecznego dupka, który sam koncertowo spieprzył sobie życie, doglądała tutaj wszystkiego. Gdyby nie ona, ze szczętem zarósłby brudem i robactwem, czyli skończył w sposób, na jaki zasługiwał. I dobrze! Black zapracował na wszystko, co dostał. Snape nie pojmował idei miłosierdzia. Los każdego spoczywał w jego rękach i miał prawo zrobić z nim, na co miał ochotę. Nikt nie powinien ani mu w tym przeszkadzać, ani pomagać. Dobre decyzje pozwalają iść do przodu, za złe się płaci. Severus robił to całe życie. Tak, układ był prosty i sprawiedliwy. Zgody z prymitywnym prawem przetrwania. Godzisz się z tym i walczysz albo odchodzisz.

„Słabi giną, Black", rzucił mściwie w duchu Severus i nagle zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, a na czoło wystąpiły krople potu. Dłoń, w której trzymał filiżankę, zadrżała niebezpiecznie. Naczynie zabrzęczało o spodek.

Znajome sformułowanie. Te słowa nie pochodziły od niego i wywołały lawinę złych wspomnień, na które nie miał teraz czasu. Ani ochoty do nich wracać.

Odkładając filiżankę na parapet, Snape rozejrzał się czujnie po pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nikt nic nie zauważył. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu nawet wścibska Yen nie patrzyła akurat w jego stronę.

Chwilę później niezauważony przez nikogo mistrz eliksirów wysunął się chyłkiem z salonu i posyłając do wszystkich diabłów wszelkie odwykowe postanowienia, sięgnął po awaryjną paczkę papierosów, którą zawsze miał przy sobie. Jak amulet. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz nie zapali, chyba zacznie krzyczeć.

***

Severus Snape przyczaił się na półpiętrze, otworzył szeroko okno i zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy od lat. Szlag, jak bardzo tego potrzebował!

Miał naturalnie gruntownie wyrobione i bardzo poprawne politycznie, w jego kręgach, zdanie o mugolach, ale za to jedno gotów był gorąco im dziękować, nawet i na klęczkach. Tytoń. I błogosławiona, święta matka Nikotyna w wygodnej postaci. Żaden szanujący się mag nigdy nie wpadłby na pomysł, aby zrobić roślinie coś podobnie barbarzyńskiego.

Płuca wolno i rozkosznie napełniały się dymem, a w żyłach znowu zaczęła krążyć dobrze znana trucizna. „Szlag z trucizną", pomyślał nagle. Przy jego obecnym trybie życia i tak nie będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus śmierci na raka czegokolwiek. Skończy z pewnością o wiele bardziej widowiskowo.

– Hm. – Za jego plecami rozległo się znaczące, a jednak niezwykle eleganckie chrząknięcie.

Przewrócił niecierpliwie oczami i odwrócił się przodem do intruza.

– Witaj, Minerwo.

– Nie powinieneś palić w domu – rzuciła, wachlując się ręką i zbliżając do okna.

– Dlatego palę na pograniczu.

– Daruj sobie żarty – ucięła, patrząc na niego zimo stalowymi oczami.

Twarz pani profesor była chmurna, a zaciśnięte kurczowo usta przemieniły się w ledwie widoczną kreskę.

– Chciałabym z tobą pomówić, Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie, ale widać było, że opanowanie przychodzi jej z wyraźnym trudem.

Oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej. Snape'a jakoś wcale to oświadczenie nie zdziwiło.

– Chodzi mi o tę kobietę. O Yen. – I wtedy tamy puściły. – Ostrzegam cię, Severusie – mówiła szybko – jeżeli coś jej zrobisz, jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz, dowiem się i nie puszczę tego płazem!

– Zaskakująca troska. Czym podyktowana? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem, ale profesor McGonagall nie zareagowała zdecydowana powiedzieć mu do końca to, co sobie zamierzyła.

– Ona jest bardzo dobrze wytresowana, ale ja mam czas. Dowiem się, co się kryje w głębi, pod tą sielankową powierzchnią. Poznam prawdę, a wtedy bój się, jeżeli masz coś na sumieniu, chłopcze.

Snape przyjrzał się jej z rozbawieniem.

– To doprawdy szlachetne z twojej strony, Minerwo, że zauważasz w Yen jakąkolwiek głębię. Nasze obserwacje różnią się więc diametralnie.

– Proszę uprzejmie, abyś zamknął usta i słuchał, skoro nie masz do powiedzenia nic mądrego. Jestem od ciebie starsza wiekiem i stopniem, dlatego nie pozwolę, abyś tak się do mnie odzywał – powiedziała ostro. – Zrozumiano?

Mistrz eliksirów skłonił się przed nią z wyrazem ironicznej skruchy, który ubódł ją bardziej niż słowa.

– Yenlla, ślub, cała ta sytuacja budzi mój wstręt i nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

– Czy to znaczy, że decyzja o uszczęśliwieniu mnie nie została podjęta komisyjnie?

Trafił w czuły punkt, profesor McGonagall zarumieniła się z oburzenia.

– Prosiłam, abyś przestał kpić. Ale skoro pytasz, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Gdyby tak było, to małżeństwo nigdy nie zostałoby zawarte. Wolałabym umrzeć, niż doczekać w Zakonie wręczania podobnych łapówek. To... To zwyczajny handel żywym towarem! I ośmiel się tylko na jakąś niewybredną ripostę!

Wystąpienie Minerwy szalenie Snape'a rozbawiło. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że starsza czarownica w ogóle nie zna Yen i nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak wygląda ich życie. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę intensywność ataku, jej wyobrażenia na ten temat musiały być niezwykle interesujące. Przez chwilę czuł przemożną pokusę pobuszowania w nich z pomocą Legilimencji, ale wycofał się pod wpływem kolejnych, nieco enigmatycznych słów nauczycielki.

– Mam cię na oku i żądam stałego kontaktu z tą biedną dziewczyną. Co zrobiłeś z jej puderniczką?

– Jej... Czym? – Szczerze zdziwiony Severus zamrugał oczami i omal nie zakrztusił się dymem.

– Puderniczka. Przekaźnik. Nie udawaj idioty, bardzo cię proszę.

Wzięty z zaskoczenia przez przypadek odpowiedział prosto, jasno i zgodnie z prawdą.

– Widziałem to, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłem. Oddałem do jej własnych rąk!

Zastępczyni dyrektora nawet nie starała się udawać, że mu wierzy.

– Dziwne – powiedziała chłodno. – Od tygodni nie mamy z nią kontaktu.

– To... – zaczął Severus, ale nagle urwał, a na jego usta wypłynął ponownie koślawy, drwiący uśmieszek.

Yen udało się mu zaimponować. No tak, żadne z nich nawet nie podejrzewało, że to ona nie ma ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Tylko co zrobiła z przekaźnikiem?

– Nieważne – zakończyła temat Minerwa McGonagall, rzucając mu kolejne niechętne spojrzenie. – Dzisiaj dostała ode mnie nowy komunikator. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nic się z nim nie stanie.

Severus wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do okna, ale jego rozmówczyni nie powiedziała jeszcze wszystkiego.

– Wyciągnę ją z tego, kiedy tylko będę w stanie. – W głosie Minerwy brzmiała determinacja. – Nie udało mi się zapobiec temu procederowi na czas, ale ten błąd da się naprawić.

– Dziwne – mruknął Snape chłodno i jakby do siebie, przyjmując jednocześnie bardziej oficjalny ton. – Kiedyś nie była pani tak skora wspierać Yen Honeydell, pani profesor.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Z całym szacunkiem, Gryfoni rzeczywiście mają kłopoty z pamięcią.

W umyśle Minerwy niespodziewanie rozbłysło zrozumienie i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz wywlekać tych starych spraw?

Mistrz eliksirów nie patrzył na nią nadspodziewanie zainteresowany widokiem na zewnątrz. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony, jednak sposób, w jaki rozgniatał w palcach kolejnego, niezapalonego papierosa mógł świadczyć o tym, że temat, który poruszył, budził w nim większe poruszenie, niż chciał po sobie pokazać. Listki tytoniu opadały na obdarte przez lata z lakieru deski parkietu.

– Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się.

– Jedno nie ma z drugim nic wspólnego.

– Czy na pewno?

– Przecież... Przecież to zupełnie co innego. I okoliczności były inne. Nie ma w tym jednego zbieżnego punktu!

– Nie powinniście się wtedy wtrącać.

– Na litość, chłopcze! – wykrzyknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi Minerwa. – A co mieliśmy zrobić? Pozwolić na coś podobnego pod dachem Hogwartu? Chyba nie chowasz o to żalu. Sam jesteś pedagogiem.

– Byliśmy dorośli.

– Och, błagam! Severusie, co w ciebie nagle wstąpiło? – Słynna Żelazna Minerwa, która przyszła omówić z podwładnym określone sprawy, w jednej chwili, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w jakim kierunku zmierza rozmowa, zaczęła tracić grunt pod nogami.

– Wtedy, zdaje się, nie trzymała pani tak zdecydowanie jej strony.

– Panna Honeydell była złą dziewczyną – stwierdziła z mocą i nagle uleciało z niej całe posłannictwo obrończyni skrzywdzonej niewinności, z którym stanęła przed mężczyzną parę minut temu.

Mistrz eliksirów zaśmiał się w duchu, widząc, jak profesor McGonagall wyplątuje się z woalki swej misji i wraca do normalnej postaci. Nie mogła dobrze zagrać adwokata, bo nigdy nie lubiła Yen. Żadna kobieta nie lubiła Yen, to było naturalne i nie miało granicy wiekowej.

– Robiła wiele niemądrych rzeczy – kontynuowała zastępczyni dyrektora Hogwartu. – Dwóch zwolnionych nauczycieli! Ledwo udało się uniknąć skandalu. Profesor Ruskin...

– Profesor Ruskin miał zbyt wszędobylskie ręce. Każdy mógł to poświadczyć.

– Sprowokowała go!

– Oczywiście, wszystkich prowokowała. Wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć.

Profesor McGonagall prychnęła z irytacją.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Po prostu doskonale pamiętam, co pani wtedy robiła i mówiła, Minerwo. Skutkiem tego trudno mi uwierzyć w pani puste deklaracje.

– A ja zastanawiam się, czy bronisz jej tylko z czystej przekory. – Profesor McGonagall ostatecznie straciła nad sobą panowanie. Wiedziała, że będzie się wstydzić tej dziecinnej zaczepki, lecz nie mogła już cofnąć słów. Poza tym chciała coś sprawdzić.

Snape nie dał się złapać na haczyk. Zaśmiał się głośno, choć, niestety, nie z taką swobodą, jak zamierzał.

– Naturalnie, że nie! Uwielbiam swoją żonę. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Niespodziewanie spojrzenie wicedyrektorki złagodniało, gdy chwilę później dodała pojednawczo:

– To stare dzieje. Nic by to nie zmieniło.

– Tego nie może pani wiedzieć – zastrzegł.

– Severusie, bądźmy szczerzy. Byłeś już wtedy uwikłany w to wszystko. Wplątany po samą szyję.

– Nie powinniście się w to mieszać! – powtórzył z pasją. – Ani wtedy, ani teraz. Nie będzie więcej ingerencji w moje prywatne sprawy. Wystarczy, że ją do mnie przysłaliście, i na tym koniec. Z resztą poradzę sobie sam, w sposób, w jaki uznam za stosowne.

– Profesorze Snape!

– Dziękujemy za okazaną troskę. – Skinął głową w jej stronę, wyrzucił za okno zgniecionego papierosa i odszedł.

***

Severus Snape ocknął się w dziwnym położeniu – z policzkiem na płaskim brzuchu Yen i jej rękami ułożonymi na głowie. Doprawdy, łóżko, choć rozmiarami znacznie mijało się z powszechnymi wyobrażeniami na temat kawalerskiego łoża, ostatnio często wydawało się za małe.

Pogrążona we śnie szelma oddychała równo i spokojnie, uśmiechając się do siebie. Z pewnością miała powód do zadowolenia. Cały Zakon Feniksa z miejsca legł u jej stóp. Severus pamiętał męskie twarze rozjaśnione cudownie bezmyślnym, cielęcym zachwytem – od smarkatych, piegowatych Weasleyów po rozpadającą się za życia fizjonomię Moody'ego i... jeszcze jedną. Tę szczególnie istotną twarz.

Mistrz eliksirów zastanawiał się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, jak też miewa się obecnie kundel.

Severus w swej nieskończonej łaskawości uznał za stosowne pokazać Blackowi Yen, a ta ze swej strony uznała za stosowne pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Scena nie mogła wypaść lepiej nawet, gdyby sam ją reżyserował. To musiał być prawdziwy szok. Oczami wyobraźni widział teraz kundla leżącego bezsennie w wymiętej pościeli, walczącego z własnymi demonami i gryzącego pięści z bezsilnej wściekłości. Na jego miejscu Snape właśnie tym umilałby sobie czas. Po prawdzie... sam właśnie tym się zajmował, gdy w pierwszych tygodniach małżeństwa obciążał swoją i tak potępioną duszę dodatkowym grzechem zaniechania (co i tak okazało się w konsekwencji stratą czasu), a Yen szurała pantoflami w tę i z powrotem pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Myślał, że oszaleje, a Black był w znacznie gorszej sytuacji. Nie mógł w ostateczności wyjść z domu i doprowadzać się do porządku z czyjąś, płatną z góry, pomocą.

Mistrz eliksirów przetoczył się na plecy, omal nie spadając z łóżka, i założył ręce za głowę. Uwolniona od jego ciężaru Yen przeciągnęła się, wymamrotała coś przez sen i przewracając się na bok, z powrotem się do niego przykleiła.

Sytuacja Snape'a znacznie się od tamtego czasu poprawiła, bo – pomimo że wszystko było tylko kolejnym przedstawieniem, w którym występowała piękna Yenlla – dla niego wiązała się praktycznie z samymi pozytywami, a dodatkowa możliwość regularnego doprowadzania kundla do szału, jaka się przed nim otwierała, wprawiła go w nastrój niemal optymistyczny.

Pogładził od niechcenia oplatające go ramiona Yen. Przycisnęła się do niego jeszcze mocniej, a on wtulił nos w jej szyję, wdychając charakterystyczny korzenno-kadzidlany zapach perfum.

Tak, jego sytuacja zdecydowania się poprawiła.

***

Udając, że śpi, Yenlla jednym okiem uważnie obserwowała Severusa przez otwarte drzwi sypialni, dopóki nie przeniósł się za pomocą świstoklika do Hogwartu. W poniedziałki wychodził wcześniej, aby przed zajęciami dokonać inspekcji wszystkich swoich pomieszczeń. Snape wprawdzie przyjął z powrotem posadę nauczyciela, ale nie wrócił do szkolnych apartamentów. Yen zinterpretowała to jako wyraz uznania dla swoich usług i nie wahała się mu tego powiedzieć. Zaśmiał się tylko, potwierdzając, że nie ma zamiaru się wyprowadzać. Jego żona nieco tego żałowała. Reakcja reszty ciała pedagogicznego na jej obecność w Hogwarcie mogłaby być ciekawa.

Pani Snape odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała. Zdecydowanie za długo tkwiła w czterech ścianach. Wczorajsza mała wycieczka uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo łaknie świeżego powietrza i odrobiny wolności. Nie po to dała się wyciągnąć z piwnicy Kruczego Gniazda, aby teraz zagrzebać się w Severusowych piernatach. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie wróci przed wieczorem. Yen stwierdziła, że chyba polubi poniedziałki.

***

W pospiechu przemknęła przez zadymione wnętrze Dziurawego Kotła, a gdy znalazła się na ulicy, odetchnęła z ulgą. Udało się całkiem nieźle... Nadspodziewanie, biorąc pod uwagę początki jej wyprawy.

Gdy doszła do dworca kolejowego, wreszcie dotarło do niej, na jakim odludziu osiedlił się Sever (czarodzieje zawsze mieli problemy z właściwą oceną odległości geograficznych z powodu przyzwyczajenia do innych niż mugolskie środków transportu). Znajdowała się w takiej odległości od Londynu, że tradycyjna podróż zajęłaby wieki! Musiała się więc teleportować, choć ani tego nie lubiła, ani dawno nie ćwiczyła. Na szczęście udało jej się nie rozszczepić i bezpiecznie wylądować w odludnym zaułku. Snape zadźgałby ją, gdyby się dowiedział o tej wycieczce. Podobnie zresztą jak Zakon, któremu tak bardzo marudziła o swoim bezpieczeństwie, a teraz wymykała się na spacer bez poinformowania kogokolwiek.

Och! Miała dosyć zarówno siedzenia w domu, jak i tego ciągłego pilnowania. Owszem, nie da się ukryć, że naraziła się kiedyś poważnie nieodpowiednim osobom, lecz obecnie nikt nie był bezpieczny. Dobrze, te wszystkie artykuły nagłośniły jej powrót, ale przecież zawsze mogła się ubrać tak, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy. Miała w tym doświadczenie.

Pokątna tak bardzo się zmieniła, a Yen tak dawno nie była na zakupach. Dzisiaj też miała nieprzyzwoicie mało czasu.

Czas!

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Przeraziła się, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek. Nie spodziewała się, że zrobiło się tak późno. Ech, zamarudziła. Przyspieszyła i wyszła na jedną z zaludnionych ulic Londynu. Mimo wszystko nie miała jeszcze ochoty wracać.

Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać w wielkich ciemnych okularach na nosie w połowie listopada, nie miała jednak wielkiego wyboru. Nikt nie mógł jej rozpoznać, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Stara sztuczka. Czuła się prawie tak jak kilkanaście lat temu, gdy nie mogła wystawić nosa za drzwi, aby nie napadły na nią tłumy wielbicieli i fotografów. Ach, to było wspaniałe! Szkoda, że skończyło się całe lata temu. Gdzie ta gwiazda jest teraz?

Zapomniana i nierozpoznana w tłumie powracających do domu londyńczyków.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie gorzko, ściągając okulary i szeroki szal, który miała owinięty wokół głowy. Mroźny wiatr rozwiał jej długie czarne włosy. Kto mógłby ją tutaj rozpoznać? A już naprawdę niewielkie były szanse, aby akurat tu i teraz natknęła się na jakiegoś Śmierciojada...

– A niech mnie! – odezwał się za jej plecami najbardziej brytyjskim z brytyjskich akcentów znajomy głos przesadnie przeciągający sylaby. – Czy to nie Yen Honeydell we własnej osobie?

Zszokowana tym, jak szybko w jej wypadku działa zjawisko powszechnie zwane wykrakaniem, Yen odwróciła się powoli i niechętnie, aby zobaczyć, jak efektownie wymachując laseczką, kocim krokiem zbliża się do niej Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu – odpowiedziała, przywołując na usta jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarownych uśmiechów i modląc się, żeby nie usłyszał, jak mocno zaciska zęby.

Przyjaciel Severa.

Mężczyzna omiótł ją od stóp do głów czujnym spojrzeniem stalowych oczu, a na jego twarzy, w której wyrazie było coś z łasicy, odbił się lekki żal. Jak domyślała się swoim dodatkowym zmysłem – żałował, że spotkali się w tak niesprzyjających warunkach atmosferycznych, a jej gruby płaszcz tak wiele zasłania.

Lucjusz ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej szarmancki pocałunek.

– Cóż za niespodzianka! Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miał przyjemność cię oglądać. Chodziły słuchy, że nie żyjesz.

– Głupie plotki.

– Och, na szczęście. Takiej straty moglibyśmy nie przeboleć. – Pan Malfoy zrobił niezmiernie zatroskaną minkę, kłaniając się przed nią.

– Jak zwykle przesadzasz. – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, jednocześnie mrugając do niego zalotnie.

– Bynajmniej. Co też się z tobą działo przez ten czas?

Mowa trawa, uśmieszki, konwencjonalna wymiana uprzejmości, a gdzieś za tym ukryte... intencje. Yen starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, w jaki sposób Malfoy na nią spogląda. Jego wzrok powoli i pozornie beznamiętnie przesuwał się po niej centymetr po centymetrze, jakby chciał pożreć ją w całości. Kobieta Nie lubiła podobnych spojrzeń. To było obrzydliwe. Uwłaczające jej godności. To prawda, wszyscy zawsze się na nią gapili, ale tylko natręctwo oczu Lucjusza powodowało, że miała ochotę najzwyczajniej w świecie dać mu w twarz.

– Wyglądasz wspaniale. O ile to możliwe, jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż kiedyś.

Yenlla udała, że się rumieni.

– Pochlebca!

– Naprawdę! Jesteś... Aż brak mi słów. Obróć się.

Yen posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Lucjusz Malfoy skorzystał z okazji i ponownie chwycił ją za ręce, a potem nieco przyciągnął do siebie.

– Zachwycająca.

Zaśmiała się wystudiowanym śmiechem kokietki, pokiwała mu ostrzegawczo palcem przed nosem i potrząsnęła głową tak, że jej włosy kaskadą posypały się na twarz, przysłaniając złe spojrzenie chabrowych oczu. Szczerze pożałowała samotnego spaceru. I wtedy przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo już zamarudziła. Musiała się go natychmiast pozbyć.

– Och, obawiam się, że muszę już iść. Jestem spóźniona.

– Dokąd? Sama? O tej porze? Ależ pozwól zabawić się w twego rycerza! – powiedział miękko, poddając jej ramię. – Dokąd mam cię eskortować, moja piękna?

– Nie, to zbyteczne.

– Ależ...

– Lucjuszu – ucięła ze słodką minką, a ten uśmiechnął się, ustępując.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Nie możesz jednak znowu zniknąć, nie dręcz mnie. Musimy się wkrótce zobaczyć.

– O tak – zapewniła. – Na pewno.

– Słowo? Kiedy masz wolny wieczór?

– Jak się miewa Narcyza? – zripostowała szybko z jeszcze słodszym uśmiechem.

– Szatan z ciebie, Yen Honeydell, wiesz? – rzucił rozbawiony Lucjusz.

Posłała mu ręką całusa i odwróciła się, aby odejść. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, zerknęła na niego przez ramię i tonem swobodnej pogawędki dorzuciła:

– Tak na marginesie, nie nazywam się już Honeydell.

– O! – zdziwił się Malfoy. – Zmieniłaś nazwisko?

– Aha. – Zaśmiała się i znowu do niego mrugnęła.

– Jak się teraz nazywasz?

– Snape.

To jedno słówko wywarło dokładnie taki efekt, jakiego się spodziewała.

– Żartujesz! – krzyknął zszokowany, wypuszczając z wrażenia nieodłączną laskę z ręki. – NIE WIERZĘ!

– Lucjuszu, nie czytasz gazet?

– To żart, prawda?

Kobieta pomachała mu ręką, zostawiając zdezorientowanego arystokratę na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Gdy chwilę później obejrzała się po raz ostatni, nadal stał tam, gdzie go zostawiła, patrząc przed siebie rozszerzonymi szarymi oczami i bezgłośnie powtarzającego w kółko to nazwisko: „Snape, Snape, Snape".

Nie mógł w to wprost uwierzyć.

Ten Snape?!


	7. Hogwarts' Love Story

You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up,  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
You're the one that I want, honey  
The one that I need, oh yes indeed  
(GREASE: One That I Want)

Trup leżał na środku polany z szeroko rozrzuconymi rękami. Krew ze zmasakrowanej twarzy mieszała się z rosą i wolno wsiąkała w ziemię.

– Och, c'est la vie – mruknął filozoficznie Lucjusz Malfoy, po czym odwrócił się ze wstrętem, zdejmując maskę i przykładając do nosa wyperfumowaną jedwabną chusteczkę. Teraz, gdy nie widział go nikt poza stojącym obok Severusem, mógł sobie pozwolić na ten gest.

Snape nadal wpatrywał się w ciało z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Wreszcie zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz trącił go w ramię, wybudzając z ponurego zamyślenia.

– Męczący wieczór, nieprawdaż? – rzucił, gdy chwilę później szli razem ku granicy pola antyteleportacyjnego. – Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby swołocz niemająca do tego predyspozycji, przestała wreszcie pchać się do Klubu.

Odkąd Severus pamiętał, Malfoy zawsze określał Śmierciożerców mianem „klubu". Było to bardzo wygodne i umożliwiało swobodne prowadzenie rozmowy w towarzystwie osób postronnych. Poza tym na dźwięk tego enigmatycznego terminu ludziom zazwyczaj stawał przed oczami: ekskluzywny burdel, loża masońska albo sekta, a że Śmierciożercy byli po części każdym z nich, nazwa nie była tak nietrafiona, jak mogłoby się z początku wydawać.

– Doprawdy! Odrobinę szczerości w samoocenie! – kontynuował Lucjusz, powiewając chusteczką i rozsiewając wokół subtelny zapach drogiej wody kolońskiej. Wypachniony, gibki i beztroski, a do tego obdarzony przez naturę srebrnymi włosami, zawsze przypominał Snape'owi elfa, zwłaszcza podczas takich romantycznych spacerów w świetle księżyca jak teraz. – Jeżeli ktoś nie czuje się powołany, nie powinien zawracać głowy. Wystarczy policzyć... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile czasu tracimy, ścigając i eliminując śmieci, które zawodzą przy pierwszym zadaniu? To po prostu... niehonorowe! – stwierdził odkrywczo, a że patrzył przy tym wyczekująco na towarzysza, ten dla świętego spokoju skinął głową. – Trzeba mieć to coś – Malfoy pstryknął palcami – aby wytrwać w Klubie.

Severus pomyślał przelotnie o rocznych dochodach Lucjusza, które pozwalały mu trwać niewzruszenie w ich szeregach, mimo ponoszonych raz za razem klęsk, z akcją w Ministerstwie Magii na czele.

– Szlachetna krew, honor i duch walki to dzisiaj towar deficytowy, nawet w wyższych sferach. Nic dziwnego, że aurorzy i Zakon depczą nam po piętach.

Lucjusz Malfoy uwielbiał mówić, zwłaszcza gdy napatrzył się wcześniej na Rzeczy Nieprzyjemne, jak eufemicznie określał wszystko to, czym Klub zajmował się na co dzień. Dlatego, aczkolwiek nie tylko, cenił sobie towarzystwo Severusa. Severus był wybornym słuchaczem.

– Mały Willbourne, ten twój przygłupi uczeń, a teraz Jones. Powinni się już nauczyć, że słabi muszą zginąć. To wielka prawda, nie sądzisz, mon ami?

Zirytowany Snape prychnął i przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Aby dotrzymać mu kroku, Lucjusz przebierał szybko w mokrej trawie eleganckimi lakierkami ozdobnymi klamrami i wymachiwał nieodłączną laską.

– Koniak czy bordeaux? Nokturn czy Malfoy Manor? – zagaił, gdy ułamek sekundy później otrzepywał starannie płaszcz po aportacji.

– Chcesz ode mnie czegoś konkretnego?

Lucjusz Malfoy przez cały wieczór przyglądał się Severusowi wyraźnie rozbawionym, pomimo sytuacji, wzrokiem i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał mu coś powiedzieć i tylko czekał na odpowiednią okazję. Na Lucjuszu nic, co spotkało go kiedykolwiek w jego śmierciożerczej karierze, nie robiło nigdy specjalnego wrażenia. Jeżeli coś było mu niemiłe, odwracał od tego wzrok i zwyczajnie nie myślał o tym więcej. Podobnie teraz, gdy tylko oddalili się od polany, natychmiast rozpromienił się cały, klepiąc towarzysza z sympatią po plecach.

– A czyżbyś nie miał nic interesującego do uczczenia?

Jedna brew Severusa uniosła się w wyrazie zdumienia.

– Snape, ty stary łajdaku, nic nie powiedziałeś!

– W temacie?

– W temacie złowienia prawdziwej syreny.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie wędkuję.

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno.

– Ależ z ciebie twarda sztuka. Mówię o pięknej pani Snape!

Severus najpierw zbladł, a następnie gwałtownie poczerwieniał. W jego oczach pojawiły się groźne ogniki.

– Skąd wiesz? – warknął.

– Od niej samej. Co za kobieta! Jak to zrobiłeś? Imperius? Mnie możesz powiedzieć.

– Co takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał odruchowo, gdyż wcale nie słuchał przyjaciela, myśląc o czymś innym. Między innymi o tym, gdzie Yen polazła, że napatoczyła się akurat na Lucjusza, i co jej za to zrobi.

– Jak skłoniłeś ją do małżeństwa?

Kropla przepełniła czarę, mistrz eliksirów nagle niesamowicie się zirytował.

– A co, do cholery, jest dziwnego w tym, że się ożeniłem? Starzeję się.

– Niezupełnie to miałem na myśli, mon ami. – Lucjusz sprawiał wrażenie lekko zakłopotanego. – Nie chodzi o sam fakt, ale... Yen Honeydell! Niech mnie! Toż to jest żywa legenda. Gdybym miał coś takiego u siebie, być może wreszcie przestałbym zapominać drogi do domu.

Idąc na tyle szybko, aby zrównać się z Severusem, który, odkąd wylądowali, nie uznał za stosowne zatrzymać się ani na moment, Lucjusz Malfoy tak namiętnie wymachiwał laską z wężowym uchwytem, że omal nie wybił mu oka. No tak... O ile Yen rozbudzała w mężczyznach przeróżne instynkty, jej mąż mógł chyba poruszyć tylko jeden ich rodzaj – mordercze.

– Tak, Yen Honeydell. I co z tego?

– Severusie, przyjacielu, z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba nawet nie wiesz, KOGO ona swego czasu posłała do wszystkich diabłów.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął pogardliwie.

– Ciebie raczej nie miała okazji, dostałeś Narcyzę w kontrakcie.

Lucjusz udał, że tego nie usłyszał, i kontynuował:

– Dlatego nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałaby nagle dać się złapać tobie.

– Czegoś mi brakuje? – mruknął.

– Nie... No, ale... Jednak... – plątał się Malfoy.

Uch, Snape był trudny we współżyciu. Ilekroć było mu to nie na rękę, zdawał się nie pojmować nie tylko subtelnych aluzji, ale i zwyczajnych, kłujących w oczy faktów. Czy istniał jakikolwiek logiczny powód, dla którego Yen Etain Honeydell miałaby wyjść za belfra z Hogwartu, skoro kiedyś odrzucała najlepsze partie?

– Wybacz, Severusie, ale to troszeczkę nieprawdopodobne – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie.

Towarzysz spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Lucjusz pożałował, iż ma tak daleko do różdżki. Tak samo jak w wypadku wrażliwości na aluzje, ten facet wybierał sobie okresy, gdy znał się na żartach.

– Co jest mało prawdopodobne?

– Jak ją w ogóle poznałeś?

– Spałem z nią w Hogwarcie, to chyba dobry pretekst do zawarcia znajomości?

– Mon ami, spałeś z uczennicą?! – Lucjuszowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.

– Salazarze! – wybuchł Snape. – Malfoy, ile, twoim zdaniem, ona ma lat?

– Więc...

– Debiutowała dwadzieścia lat temu, tak?

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że... – Eleganckiemu mężczyźnie szczęka opadła razem z laską.

– Byliśmy na jednym roku.

– I ty z nią...?

– Tak – stwierdził z mocą Severus i szczerze nie zamierzał nic więcej dodawać na ten temat.

– Nabierasz mnie! Nie mówisz poważnie! – Zaśmiał się sztucznie Lucjusz, mrugając z niedowierzaniem oczami. – Ty i ona? Nie!

– Owszem – rzucił, podświadomie prostując się na całą wysokość

– Severusie...

– Słyszałeś o Pocałunku Skazańców?

– O czym? Ech, dobrze wiesz, że ukończyłem Hogwart kilka lat przez tobą... Och! – urwał nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. – Rzeczywiście obiło mi się o uszy, mon ami. Słyszałem coś od Jugendów. – Z właściwym sobie, wykazanym już przy okazji „klubu", poczuciem humoru Lucjusz Malfoy określał hipotetycznych rekrutów, nad którymi miał pieczę podczas Pierwszej Wojny, mianem „Schwarz Jugend". – To... to byłeś ty?!

W oczach Severusa zalśniło coś na kształt miażdżącego poczucia tryumfu, gdy przypominał sobie tę krótką historyjkę ze swego życia zakończoną wcale niemałym skandalem.

***

Pocałunek obcej dziewoi na środku szkolnego korytarza naprawdę zdołał dokonać niemożliwego – porządnie zachwiał duchową równowagą nastoletniego Severusa Snape'a. A stan ten tylko się zaostrzył, gdy koledzy uświadomili mu, że była to najbardziej pożądana dziewczyna w Hogwarcie. Severus nigdy specjalnie się tym nie interesował – ani płcią piękną, ani aktualnym rankingiem żeńskiej urody. Miał w Slytherinie własne kółko wzajemnej adoracji, poza które rzadko wystawiał haczykowaty nos, i lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż przeglądanie hogwarckiego katalogu twarzy, a już na pewno niewiele miał do czynienia z Krukonkami. Dziewczyny, która zaledwie chwilę wcześniej go napadła, nie znał, nigdy do tej pory jakoś nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i pewnie nie zauważyłby jej, gdyby sama go nie zaczepiła. Teraz jednak nie było odwrotu. Kości zostały rzucone.

Podczas kolejnego spotkania Klubu Ślimaka ku własnemu zdumieniu zrozumiał jednak, że Yenlla Honeydell nie jest mu tak nieznana, jak dotychczas sądził...

Salazarze, to była ona?! Dziewczyna, która stanowiła centrum każdego z przyjęć profesora eliksirów, wokół której wszystko i wszyscy kręcili się niczym wokół małego słońca. Większość Ślimaczników staczała regularne bitwy, aby w czymś jej usłużyć. Dziewczyna, która ze śmiechem ciągnęła Slughorna za krawat i przez którą, jak mówili, wyleciał (ku uldze większości uczennic) stary Ruskin o czepliwych dłoniach. Dziewczyna uważana za zdecydowanie najpiękniejszą spośród wszystkich rezydentek Hogwartu na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat, o ile nie stuleci. Snape widywał ją (z daleka oczywiście, ponieważ po pierwsze: wokół niej zawsze gromadziły się tłumy, po drugie: nie miał zamiaru ich powiększać), ale nigdy specjalnie się jej nie przyglądał, więc zwyczajnie nie poznał jej wtedy w ciemnym korytarzu. Jednak dlaczego taka popularna dziewczyna miałaby...?

Szlag, to rzeczywiście musiał być jakiś głupi dowcip tej pustej kokoty, jak zwykle określały ją dziewczęta, które Ślizgon znał. Żmija, zrobiła z niego pośmiewisko przed całą szkołą! Gdyby tylko wpadła mu w ręce, już on by jej pokazał, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ot co!

– Nie żałujesz?

Wyrwany nagle z zamyślenie brzmieniem całkiem melodyjnego głosu, który odezwał się tuż za jego plecami, Severus drgnął nerwowo i odruchowo odskoczył na bok. Do jego nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny, korzenny zapach, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał JĄ.

– Yyy? – wyrzucił z siebie szalenie elokwentnie.

– Czasu poświęconego na naukę angielskiego.

– C-co? – wykrztusił zbaraniały.

– Chyba niewielki masz z tego pożytek, czając się samotnie w kącie, prawda? – dokończyła z obezwładniającym uśmiechem i zaraz odpłynęła w tłum, zostawiając młodego Snape'a z mętlikiem w głowie.

Od tamtej pory, jakby był pod działaniem jakiegoś uroku naprowadzającego, natykał się na nią bez przerwy. Patrzyła prosto na niego, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, uśmiechała znad ramienia aktualnych rozmówców, którzy, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, nudzili ją niepomiernie, mrugała, jeżeli przypadkiem spojrzał na nią w Wielkiej Sali. Inni uczniowie najpierw śmiali się za jego plecami przekonani – jak i on sam – że Yen stroi sobie z niego żarty, potem patrzyli z niedowierzaniem, a wreszcie zgrzytali zębami z wściekłości. Nieprawdopodobne! Coś w tym jednak było... Choć Severus usilnie starał się ją ignorować, dziewczyna powoli osiągała swój cel, bo rzeczywiście coraz częściej o niej myślał, a kilka dni później nie myślał już o niczym innym.

Dlaczego się na niego uparła? Czego mogła chcieć?

Ostateczna konfrontacja Krukonki i Ślizgona miała miejsce w bibliotece, gdzie zresztą Severus najczęściej natykał się na piękną Yen. Sięgał właśnie po książkę, gdy poczuł na dłoni delikatne muśnięcie czyichś palców. Natychmiast wypuścił z ręki wolumin, który z miękkim plaśnięciem spadł na wykładzinę.

– Przepraszam! – Usłyszał znowu, teraz już znajomy, śpiewny głos. – Nie wiedziałam, że też chcesz wypożyczyć właśnie tę pozycję.

Snape mógł się zdobyć jedynie na wyartykułowanie bliżej nieokreślonego dźwięku wyrażającego zaskoczenie oraz rzucenie spojrzenia, które – gdyby nie fakt, że te oczy należały akurat do niego, Severusa Snape'a – można by wziąć wręcz za spłoszone.

– Jesteś dość nerwowy, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się Yen Honeydell, z nieznanych powodów bardzo rozbawiona.

Niesamowicie wielkie oczy dziewczyny dziwnym trafem miały dokładnie ten sam kolor, co naszywka Ravenclawu na jej szacie. Schyliła się po upuszczoną księgę, a że Severus, stałym prawem uniwersum, wpadł w tej samej chwili na identyczny pomysł, ich dłonie znowu się zetknęły. System obronny chłopaka po raz kolejny zadziałał bez zarzutu – odskoczył od niej jak oparzony. Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

– Bez obaw, nie ugryzę cię. Chociaż mogłabym, gdybyś bardzo nalegał – dodała, udając głęboki namysł.

Ślizgon złapał się na tym, że podświadomie lekko się uśmiecha.

– Proszę. – Podała mu książkę.

Tym razem Miss Hogwarts nie towarzyszyły rzesze wielbicieli ani zwyczajny szum i zgiełk, który często nie ustawał wokół niej nawet po przekroczeniu granicy królestwa pani Pince, zmuszając ją do zbrojnych (nieodłączną miotełką) interwencji. W bibliotece panowała idealna cisza, a oni najwyraźniej byli tam sami.

– Nie, jeżeli jest ci potrzebna, to... – zaczął Severus w niespodziewanym porywie nowo odkrytej rycerskości.

Pokręciła głową, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień smutku.

– Pewnie i tak nie zawiera tego, czego potrzebuję.

– To znaczy? – zapytał, bo oto nagle, niczym przypadkowo wystrzelony fajerwerk, rozbłysła w nim chęć niesienia jej wszelkiej pomocy.

– Trochę praktycznej wiedzy eliksirycznej w łatwo przyswajalnych tabletkach i może rowerek do ćwiczeń – zażartowała, odwracając się i wodząc w zamyśleniu palcem po okładkach grubych tomów zgromadzonych na półce.

Stres i dezorientacja ostatnich dni opadły z Severusa jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Pewny grunt ponownie zmaterializował się pod jego stopami. Oto i rozwiązanie zagadki! A więc TEGO od niego chciała? Zatem wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Kolejna owieczka zabłąkana w świecie eliksirów poszukiwała na gwałt pasterza. Widać przesiadywanie na kolanach Slughorna nie załatwiało wszystkiego.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego kątem oka przekonana, że tego nie zauważy zajęty może kontemplowaniem jej idealnego profilu. Nie doceniła przeciwnika, bowiem Severus nie tylko to ukradkowe spojrzenie pochwycił, lecz też całkiem dobrze odczytał. Nie było w nim zwyczajnego rozmarzonego zamglenia, słodyczy czy łagodnego rozbawienia. Czujnie zmrużone świdrowały go oczy inteligentne, interesowne i przebiegłe jak jasna cholera, podczas gdy kruche rączki nadal ni to z czułością, ni bezsilnością w obliczu przytłaczającego delikatną osóbkę problemu głaskały grzbiety książek. W blasku niespodziewanej iluminacji Severus ujrzał w alabastrowej skórze delikatnej Yen Honeydell zupełnie inną osobę.

„Niezły numer", pomyślał ze szczerym uznaniem.

W kolejnym rzuconym przez nią z ukosa spojrzeniu błyszczało już wyraźne zniecierpliwienie. Widać Yen była przyzwyczajona do tego, że dzwoniła dzwoneczkiem, a rzeczy, na które akurat miała ochotę, zaraz same się zjawiały. Oczami wyobraźni Snape niemal widział, jak za pogodną fasadą jasno formułuje się retoryczne pytanie: „To ile mam tu jeszcze tak stać?" i chęć potrząśnięcia nim w celu przywołania do porządku. Cudne. Jak to mawiają, róże mają kolce, przemknęło mu przez myśl z rozbawieniem.

Przez moment jeszcze cieszył się swoim odkryciem, a potem nagle się zdecydował. Dobrze więc! Niech ci będzie, Honeydell.

Chwycił kilka dodatkowych książek i z udawanym podekscytowaniem poprowadził uwijającą się wokół niego i rozpływającą w uśmiechach oraz wylewnych podziękowaniach dziewczynę do swojego ulubionego stolika w kącie biblioteki. Chciał podjąć grę i teraz dla odmiany zabawić się jej kosztem. Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa, on też nie docenił przeciwnika.

Że jednak nie chodziło o eliksiry, zorientował się po zaledwie kilku chwilach, aczkolwiek wtedy było już za późno.

Po paru zdaniach normalnej konwersacji w miejscu rozszczebiotanych frazesów Severus przekonał się, że ma przed sobą jednostkę bystrą o typowo krukońskiej umysłowości, pracowicie kamuflowanej w słusznym przekonaniu, że komuś o podobnej powierzchowności nie wypada wiedzieć za dużo, żeby nie stracić reputacji. Zaskoczony odkrył, że rozmawia mu się z nią bardzo dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, że kiedy zbliżała się cisza nocna i madame Pince bezceremonialnie wystawiła ich za drzwi, zaproponował kontynuowanie „korepetycji" w dormitorium Slytherinu.

Mrok za oknami gęstniał z minuty na minutę, konwersacja płynęła rwącym strumieniem, kartki wertowanych książek szeleściły przyjemnie, a chabrowe oczy Yenlli błyszczały w mdłym blasku świec. Zatopiony w swoim ulubionym temacie, we własnej niszy ekologicznej, Severus tracił czujność. Labirynt sęków drewnianego biurka, filtracja Anhilowa, korzenny zapach unoszący się w jakby coraz cięższym, dusznym powietrzu... Ostatnie tytanowe kociołki z głośnego przemytu dostępne jeszcze na Nokturnie, Yen przybliżająca się niebezpiecznie, kilogramy szczurzych śledzion i żabie języki, żabie uda... Uda, miękka obłość pod palcami. Teoria Nicolasa Flamela, dłoń przesuwająca się po gładkiej skórze, różane, miękkie usta i ciepły oddech tuż przy twarz. Jeszcze więcej korzennej nuty, piżmo i jakby kadzidlane akcenty, próba pośpiesznego odtworzenia receptury. Dziesięciotomowa encyklopedia – wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o eliksirach, ale baliście się zapytać, a potem bardzo dużo niepotrzebnych guzików.

Wszystko nagle wymknęło się spod kontroli, wydarzenia potoczyły się lawinowo, a wszechświat z zawrotną prędkością pomknął w przeciwnym kierunku. Severus Snape nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje i co się z nim dzieje. Za to pierwszym, co po dłuższej przerwie zarejestrowała jego świadomość, był widok Yen posyłającej mu w powietrzu całusa i opuszczającej jego pokój krótko przed świtem...

Wróć.

CO TAKIEGO?

***

Po niespodziewanej a tragicznej śmierci Petersona, zwanego przez kolegów „Pataszonem", Severus Snape, ze swoją znakomita średnią i brakiem znaczniejszych przestępstw w kartotece, był naturalnym kandydatem na stanowisko prefekta. Świąteczna popijawa z tej okazji trwała dwa dni. Pataszon był chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną jednostką w Slytherinie. Za życiowy cel postawił sobie moralną odnowę kolegów i koleżanek, toteż całe dnie spędzał na szpiegowaniu, strofowaniu i przemowach nawołujących do poprawy. Był wszędzie, o wszystko się dopytywał i, co było chyba najbardziej irytujące, wiecznie wszystko wiedział. Wisiał też bez przerwy nad głową profesorowi Slughornowi, donosząc, skarżąc i żaląc się na wszystko i wszystkich. Podobno mistrz eliksirów po pewnym czasie dostawał na jego widok wysypki, a najczęściej, gdy jak wszyscy jakimś dodatkowym, obronnym zmysłem wyczuwał, że Pataszon się zbliża, udawał, że nie ma go w gabinecie.

Horacy Slughorn organicznie nie cierpiał małego, wścibskiego gnojka i wcale się z tym nie krył. Szlag go trafiał, gdy jakiekolwiek grzeszki jego podopiecznych wychodziły na jaw. Sprawy lubił załatwiać na spokojnie i po cichu, przy zachowaniu maksymalnej dyskrecji. Nie życzył sobie, aby cały Hogwart, z gronem pedagogicznym na czele, dyskutował o wewnętrznych sprawach Domu, a jego własny prefekt bębnił o tym otwarcie od rana do nocy, poszukując pomocy w zbawczej misji. Skutkiem tego William Pius Peterson zazwyczaj pisał testy z eliksirów po trzy razy, zanim cokolwiek mu miłosiernie zaliczono. Oblać ostatecznie oczywiście nie mógł – bądź co bądź przynależał do Domu profesora.

Nawet gdy jakiś czas później wyszło na jaw, że bezpośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci był fakt, że rodzice zdecydowanie odmówili współpracy z Voldemortem i cała rodzina została pewnego pięknego dnia puszczona z dymem, nikt go nie pożałował. Zresztą, połowa Slytherinu utrzymywała już wtedy regularne kontakty z ludźmi Czarnego Lorda i z góry aprobowała wszelkie jego postępki. A Pataszona i tak nikt nie lubił, więc nikomu go nie brakowało. Ostatecznie komisyjnie uznano, że Śmierciożercy wyświadczyli Ślizgonom przysługę.

Z Severusem Snape'em na stanowisku prefekta naczelnego wszystko przedstawiało się zupełnie inaczej. Severus lubił, żeby sprawy Domu szły gładko i bezproblemowo. Utrzymanie porządku nie nastręczało mu trudności, bo zasada była prosta – każdy zajmuje się swoimi interesami, na tyle sprytnie lawirując między przepisami, aby nie dać się złapać. Tym, którzy mieliby się ochotę wychylać, dano do zrozumienia, że szybko zostaną kolegialnie utrąceni. Nowy prefekt wielu rzeczy nie widział, prawie do niczego się nie wtrącał, ale w razie większej kabały momentalnie tuszował. Kiedy jednak ktoś przeginał, Severus z różnych i tajemniczych względów nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu. Jako prefekt sprawdzał się znakomicie. Ze współdomownikami potrafił koegzystować w znakomitej harmonii, a najbliżsi jego znajomi rekrutowali się spośród towarzyskiej śmietanki czarodziejskiego świata. Dodatkowo miał znakomite kontakty ze Slughornem. Życie w Domu Slytherina pod opieką śliskiego, przebiegłego, a jednocześnie dość obojętnego na losy współbraci prefekta rzeczywiście szło jak w zegarku, przy minimalnym wysiłku z jego strony. Ślizgoni jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie mieli tak dobrej opinii i nie notowali tak małej liczby skandali.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o jego osobiste korzyści, Severus mieszkał sam w specjalnym apartamencie prefekta, do którego wchodziło się bezpośrednio z pokoju wspólnego – dzięki temu mógł mieć go zawsze na oku. Posiadanie własnego jednoosobowego pokoju było prawdziwym luksusem w Hogwarcie, a Snape korzystał z tego przywileju na przeróżne, najczęściej bardzo przyjemne, sposoby. Zupełnie tak jak podczas pierwszych ze słynnych korepetycji Yen...

***

Gdy zmęczeni całonocną libacją Avery i Wilkes, prowadząc między sobą niezdrowo podekscytowaną Marisę Patricię Veresciescę, schodzili właśnie do pokoju wspólnego w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co tam po nich zostało i nadawało się jeszcze do wypicia, zupełnie zbaranieli, kiedy zauważyli, jak przejście zamyka się cicho za Yen Honeydell.

– O szlag, do kogo ona mogła tu... – zaczął Avery.

– O SZLAG! – przytaknął Wilkes.

Marisa czkała miarowo z niedowierzaniem.

***

Następnego dnia Severus spóźnił się na śniadanie. Gdy w końcu dotarł do Wielkiej Sali, pierwszym, co zwróciło jego uwagę, było niezwykłe ożywienie przy stole Ravenclawu. Wokół Yenlli zgromadziła się spora grupa konferujących przyciszonymi, zaaferowanymi głosami dziewczyn, które raz po raz wybuchały to szalonym chichotem, to okrzykami zdumienia. W nagłym napadzie niezrozumiałego lęku spanikowanemu Ślizgonowi przemknęło przez myśl, czy nie mówią przypadkiem o nim. Intuicja go nie zawiodła.

***

– Wtedy po prostu powiedziałam mu, że się o to założyłam – wyznała uroczo zarumieniona Yenlla z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– Nie odważyłabyś się! – zachichotała Kitty Silverwand.

– Nowy zakład?

– Dobra, niech ci będzie. A on? Co on na to?

– Że w takim razie nie mogę przegrać.

– A potem? – chciała wiedzieć Priscilla van der Lessenhoff.

– Potem już niewiele mówił, za to zgodził się ze mną, że szkolne szaty mają zdecydowanie zbyt dużo guzików.

Część adeptów Rawenclavu przysłuchiwała się tej paplaninie z rozbawieniem, część (męska) z widocznym niezadowoleniem, a pozostali, zaczytani w naukowych publikacjach Krukoni Sercem i Duchem, z wyraźną naganą. Może i Honeydell faktycznie była bystra i uzdolniona, ale z tymi swoimi uśmieszkami, flirtami i szczebiotem uchodziła za poważne zagrożenie dla pozytywnego wizerunku całego domu A już najgorsze było to, że wiodła do upadku kolejne uczennic. Zdaniem Krukonów Sercem i Duchem plotki, którym namiętnie się oddawały, paplaniny o rzeczach zupełnie nieistotnych i tajne laboratorium produkujące lakiery do paznokci, o którym było coraz głośniej, mogły w krótkim czasie spowodować, że zamiast jako Oaza Mądrości Ravenclaw zacznie być postrzegany jako salon piękności... albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Niestety, nie istniał sposób, aby utemperować Yen Honeydell. W jej obronie gotowa była stanąć połowa (męska) Hogwartu.

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ty z nim...

– Tak – rzekła Yen, wzdychając z udanym rozmarzeniem. – Możesz go odkreślić.

– Jesteś zepsuta! – Kitty śmiała się teraz jak opętana, zakrywając usta rękami i wpatrując intensywnie w Severusa, któremu jakby nieco poróżowiały uszy. Stół Slytherinu stał zaraz obok.

– Co jest stanem bardzo przyjemnym, powinnaś spróbować.

– A co z Filipem? – Priscilla spojrzała na nią chłodno i z urazą. Filip był jej bratem.

– Z kim? – zapytała nieopatrznie Yen.

– Filipem!

– Och... Och, to!

Wspomniany Filip, czyli aktualny chłopak panny Honeydell, był postacią tak bezbarwną, że dziewczyna rzadko zauważała go na korytarzu, a jeszcze rzadziej o nim myślała. Właściwie fakt bycia w jakimś związku zupełnie wyleciał jej z głowy. Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się jej koleżanka.

– Było minęło.

– Zamieniasz mojego Filipa na... Zwariowałaś?!

– Tak? No to patrz na mnie.

– Ale... ale... – wyjąkała Kitty. – Przecież wygrałaś już zakład.

– Jaki znowu zakład? – Yenlla spojrzała na nią z modelowym wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia na twarzy, choć chwilę wcześniej sama o tym mówiła.

– Jak to jaki? O Snape'a przecież!

– Wybacz, ale zupełnie nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Jestem nieprzytomnie zakochana – wyrecytowała gładko swoją popisową formułkę i rozjaśniła się w błogim uśmiechu.

Yen była absolutnie zdecydowana. Podniosła się powoli z miejsca, wyćwiczonym ruchem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy i obciągając na sobie szatę. Potem ruszyła przed siebie.

– Yen – pisnęła Kitty scenicznym szeptem. – Co ty wyrabiasz?!

– Jezu, znowu! Ona znowu zaczyna! – dodała od siebie Pris.

Krukonka tymczasem zbliżyła się do Severusa i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Odwrócił się, unosząc pytająco brew. Zamienili ze sobą kilka słów. Następnie Yen cmoknęła go delikatnie w policzek i rozsiadła się obok. Zaraz zwinęła mu szklankę i spokojnie nalała sobie soku z dyni, jakby całe życie nie siedziała nigdzie indziej i nic innego nie robiła, wysłuchując jednocześnie wyszukanych komplementów Avery'ego, który najwidoczniej jeszcze do końca nie wytrzeźwiał, i zaczepek innych znajomych Ślizgonów, podczas gdy Snape układał sobie to wszystko w głowie.

Niewątpliwie było to niespodziewane. Niewątpliwie było to dziwaczne, bo i dziewczę, które spędziło tę noc w jego pokoju, należało do dość osobliwego gatunku, jednak gdy się nad tym zastanowić... Niewątpliwie nie było mu to niemiłe. Tym bardziej, że od razu zauważył, jak połowa Hogwartu (męska) stopniowo robi się coraz bardziej zielona, kiedy tak patrzy na niego wilkiem.

Tak, to mogło być dość interesujące doświadczenie. Wyszukanym i dobrze widocznym gestem objął Yen.

I tak już zostało na bardzo, bardzo długo. Większość szkolnej społeczności szybko wygrzebywała się z żałoby. Tylko jedna pora oczu śledziła ich zawsze uważnie znad stołu Gryffindoru.

Szykowały się kłopoty.

***

Yen Honeydell zawsze czuła słabość do Ślizgonów i trzymała się blisko ich Domu. Klimat, jaki tam panował, zawsze przywodził jej na myśl Amerykę czasu prohibicji. Nie da się ukryć, że podobieństwa były uderzające.

Prowizoryczna gorzelnia zorganizowana w jednym z pokojów była oczkiem w głowie całego Domu, nie wyłączając opiekuna. Nie zapewniała jednak należytego zaopatrzenia, stąd główną dziedziną uczniowskiej działalności był rozwinięty na szeroką skalę przemyt. Starannie opracowany system działał znakomicie: podczas rutynowego powitania, jakie serwował uczniom woźny Filch po powrocie z wypadów do Hogsmeade, pod pozorem zaprowadzania porządku wśród podopiecznych prefekci wzniecali „kontrolowany chaos", żeby niektórym udało się przemknąć bez inspekcji. Sporo rzeczy też wnosili sami, ponieważ z zasady nie podlegali obwąchiwaniom starego Argusa. Reszta prowiantu dostawała się do Hogwartu starannie zakonspirowana w paczkach od rodzin i przy pomocy samego Horacy'ego Slughorna.

Profesor Slughorn był najgorszym pedagogiem, jakiego oglądał Hogwart. Podopiecznych uwielbiał nieprzytomnie i faworyzował, ile mógł. Zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami, że najbardziej broi ten, kogo najbardziej pilnują, uczniów nie pilnował wcale. Zależało mu, aby być z nimi w jak najlepszych stosunkach, bo lubił młodzież i świetnie czuł się w jej towarzystwie. Miał Klub Ślimaka zrzeszający potomków znaczących rodzin oraz jego osobistych ulubieńców, ponadto często zapraszał do siebie na pogawędki młodych ludzi lub przesiadywał w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, gdzie z powodu oddawanych usług był zawsze mile widziany, a jego obecność nikogo nie krępowała.

Pod taką opieką życie Slytheriniaków było komfortowe psychicznie i bardzo luksusowe w porównaniu do innych Domów. O wszystkim, co miało wydarzyć się w szkole, wiedzieli z wyprzedzeniem, a poza tym mieli zawsze pod ręką rzeczy, o jakich inni mogli tylko pomarzyć, dlatego opłacało się trzymać z nimi sztamę. Magazyny Domu Węża pełne były rozmaitych dóbr zakazanych, o których chodziły po szkole legendy. W jednym z kątów działała regularna jaskinia hazardu, a najaktywniej zaangażowani w przemyt uczniowie dla zgrywy witali się, wymieniając trzy pocałunki w policzek. Niczym wisienka na torcie po jakimś czasie w lochach objawiła się również Yen, której do stereotypowej Sweet Dolly brakowało tylko boa z piór.

Słodki powiew leniwej dekadencji w samym sercu Hogwartu – Slytherin. To było właśnie to, czego Yenlla poszukiwała. I zamierzała bawić się tam znakomicie.

Dziewczyna znała prawie wszystkich Ślizgonów, spora ich część zaliczała się w poczet jej byłych-bez-żalu, toteż została przyjęta bardzo dobrze, a sam Horacy Slughorn był oficjalnie zachwycony. Po szkole chodziły słuchy, że starszawy profesor dawno stracił głowę dla Miss Hogwarts, a że jego charakter był, jaki był, sam natychmiast ogłosił to publicznie w Klubie Ślimaka i pozwalał z siebie delikatnie pokpiwać. Wiedział, że wyjaśni to sytuację do tego stopnia, że będzie mógł bez dalszych ceregieli spokojnie i na widoku zajmować się Yen i jej sprawami. Panna Honeydell ze swej strony nie miała nic przeciwko niezobowiązującemu flirtowaniu z jowialnym profesorem, którego lubiła i który na pewno nie był typem profesora Ruskina. Yenlla wstrząsnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

Przy pierwszym spotkaniu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu mistrz eliksirów powitał ją wylewnie w swoich progach. Cieszył się, że jej nowy wybranek pochodzi z jego domu, bo znaczyło to, że Yen będzie tu przebywała na okrągło. Od razu jej to powiedział, a dziewczyna zaraz zaczęła się do niego wdzięczyć. Wprawdzie mina nieco zrzedła Slughornowi, gdy dowiedział się, kto jest rzeczonym wybrankiem, ale chwilę później już się uśmiechał, obejmując ją serdecznie i szepcząc do ucha znaną powszechnie mądrość życiową:

– De gustibus non est disputandum.

– Profesorze! – Yen ze śmiechem pogroziła mu ostrzegawczo palcem.

Tak naprawdę zupełnie nie rozumiała, o co profesorowi chodzi. W pewnych kręgach Severus Snape był uważany za jedną z lepszych partii w Hogwarcie. Pochodził z dobrej, starej, czystokrwistej, choć może niezbyt znaczącej rodziny. Inteligentny, znakomity uczeń z umiejętnościami znacznie powyżej przeciętnej w zakresie eliksirów i zaklęć. Od szóstej klasy z tajemniczych, i chyba niezbyt „czystych" względów, jego pozycja w Domu zaczęła rosnąć, a odkąd został prefektem, wiódł zdecydowany prym wśród współbraci. Krąg jego znajomych obejmował wyłącznie potomków arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata. Sposób, w jaki młody Snape dobierał sobie przyjaciół, jak potrafił się wkręcić w towarzystwo osób najbardziej znaczących, był szeroko podziwiany. Z takimi umiejętnościami wszyscy już w szkole wróżyli mu obiecującą karierę. Trzeba być doprawdy mało zorientowanym, aby tego nie zauważać i nie oceniać należycie. Severus Snape w wieku siedemnastu lat był doprawdy obiecującym młodym człowiekiem. A że nie był obiektywnie przystojny... I co z tego? Młoda Yen miała już dość okazji, aby nacieszyć się towarzystwem ślicznych chłopców, którzy niewiele sobą reprezentowali. A poza tym, to wszystko rzecz gustu, a jak powiedział kochany profesor Slughorn: de gustibus non est disputandum.

Od tamtej pory Yenlla rzeczywiście przebywała w dormitorium Slytherinu przez prawie cały wolny od zajęć czas. Zewsząd słyszała przypochlebiające się głosy, że znacznie bardziej pasuje do Domu Salazara niż Roweny. Całe dnie włóczyła się ze Snape'em i jego bandą, a oni traktowali ją jak swoją maskotkę. Yen rżnęła w karty z Averym, regularnie i nieprzyzwoicie go ogrywając (jak okazało się dużo, dużo później współczulna wiedźma sondowała go przy każdym rozdaniu), pomagała kuzynce Wilkesa farbować włosy i odpowiednio dobierać ubrania do sylwetki, pozwalała się obejmować i czesać Marisie, której z jakichś powodów bardzo na tym zależało, i rozkręcała konfiskowane namiętnie przez Severusa kostki Rubika, aby potem składać je tak, aby na każdej ściance znalazły się kwadraty tylko jednego koloru. Jednak większość czasu spędzała, opierając się o prefekta Ślizgonów i szepcząc mu do ucha różne bezeceństwa... albo je wykonując. Yen była słodka, milutka i ujmująca, lecz na swój sposób i przerażająca. Trudno było zgadnąć, co w niej naprawdę siedzi. Dlatego chyba tak bardzo pasowali do siebie z Severusem, co musiał stwierdzić każdy, kto im się dobrze przypatrzył.

Bo i było im ze sobą nad wyraz dobrze. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek istniała w Hogwarcie para, która w przerwach pomiędzy rozbijaniem się po szkole i szlajaniem po Hogsmeade umilała sobie czas opętańczą nauką, przerywaną równie intensywnymi studiami nad Kamasutrą, to stanowili ją właśnie Severus Snape i Yenlla Honeydell.

***

Nastoletni Severus Snape mógł nieskromnie powiedzieć, że ściany jego prywatnego apartamentu oglądały już całkiem sporo dziewczęcych postaci w różnym stadium roznegliżowania, ale żadna z nich nie zagrzała tam miejsca tak długo jak Yen. Gdy tuż przed ciszą nocną wychodziła z wieży Ravenclawu w obłoku rozpoznawalnych korzennych perfum, wystukując obcasami subtelną melodię, każdy wiedział, gdzie zmierza i co prawdopodobnie będzie tam robić. Często wtedy śledziły ją ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów zadziwionych bezczelnością i ostentacją jej zachowania, gdy tak przemierzała korytarze szkoły pod samym nosem profesorów i Filcha, nie będąc nigdy przyłapaną. Rytuał ten powtarzał się niemal codziennie od pół roku.

Pół roku!

Jak ten czas leci...

Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in you smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you

Jęczał w pokoju odtwarzany raz po raz Frank Sinatra. Szczęki Severusa automatycznie zaciskały się na sam dźwięk jego głosu, a przy wstawce „Dubi dubi du" dostawał regularnego wścieku, ale Yen uwielbiała Sinatrę i twierdziła, że słuchanie go dobrze wpływa na jej własny głos. W jaki sposób, tego nie wyjaśniła, a Severus nawet nie próbował pytać. Gdy Yen na czymś zależało, kłamała i wymyślała zupełnie niestworzone teorie, byle tylko dowieść, że ma rację. Zatem Frank spokojnie kontynuował, jakby nabijając się z osobistych odczuć młodego Snape'a:

Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night

Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello

Choć Snape i tak wolał już to od Strawberry Fields Forever. Kiedy młodszy Lestrange upalił się ostatnio znacznie ponad zdrowy rozsądek, zamknął się w pokoju i odtwarzał ten kawałek na cały regulator do rana. Severus, z nerwami w strzępach, wprowadził wtedy dwutygodniowy ban na trawę. Później nikt już nie sięgał po Beatlesów.

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night

Frank ciągnął swoje, ale Severus coraz mniej zwracał na niego uwagę, w miarę jak paznokcie Yen mocniej wbijały się w jego kark. Po chwili nic już nie słyszał. Katharsis i nirvana w jednym, w formie instant. Z Yenllą szepczącą mu do ucha mnóstwo przyjemnych nonsensów...

Oceany czasu później niezmordowana dziewczyna już wierciła się obok niego, wyciągając rękę, aby pomajstrować przy adapterze bez konieczności wstawania z łóżka. Adapter był jej oczkiem w głowie. Długo urabiała kilku Krukonów, aby przerobili jej to cudeńko tak, aby działo mimo magicznego pola wewnątrz budynku.

Gdy Yen pochylała się nad Severusem, owionął go przyjemny zapach alkoholu, a jej włosy posypały mu się na twarz. Oprócz znajomych perfum wyczuwał mieszaninę dymu tytoniowego, piwnego kwasu i stęchlizny, którą musiały przesiąknąć wieczorem w Świńskim Łbie, gdzie Yen, jak co piątek, tańczyła kankana. Świński Łeb leżał poza jurysdykcją Hogwartu, więc uczniowie bawili się właśnie tam. Bar cieszył się zbyt podłą reputacją, aby zaglądali do niego nauczyciele, a właściciel, w przeciwieństwie do konkurencyjnych Trzech Mioteł, nie odczuwał pedagogicznego obowiązku czuwania nad duszami młodzieży i donoszenia o wszystkim dyrektorowi. Najlepszym gwarantem jego milczenia były pozostawiane co weekend galeony oraz możliwość oglądania ekscesów Yen Honeydell. Tego nie pozbawiłby się dobrowolnie żaden normalny mężczyzna.

Płyta zajęczała w proteście pełnym wyrzutu głosem Sinatry, który próbował dociągnąć swoje Strangers in the night w dziwnie zwolnionym tempie. Yen zaklęła pod nosem i przetoczyła się przez Severusa na drugą stronę łóżka.

I właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się łomot do drzwi.

– Tu profesor McGonagall, proszę natychmiast otworzyć!

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała w połowie ruchu, a Snape poderwał się, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku.

McGonagall? Tutaj? W środku nocy?

Z twarzy Yenlli odpłynęła cała krew, a oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie. Chłopak szybko zakrył jej usta dłonią w przeświadczeniu, że następnym symptomem szoku będzie krzyk. Słusznie, bo chwilę później zaczęła wydawać z siebie przytłumione piski.

– Uspokój się, do cholery!

– Panie Snape, proszę otworzyć.

Szlag. I co teraz?

Yen szarpała się z nim i biła pięściami w pościel. Wreszcie zaczęła się dusić, więc musiał ją puścić.

– Bądź cicho – syknął.

– Jak mam być cicho?! – zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie szeptem z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Żelazna Dziewica stoi przed twoimi drzwiami! Co ona tu robi? Roweno, co JA mam zrobić? Co teraz będzie? Ona nie może mnie tu zobaczyć!

Yen miotała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy porozrzucanych po całym pokoju. Trzęsła się cała, wszystko leciało jej z rąk i nie mogła ustać na nogach. W ogóle nie mogła się skupić na tym, co robi, więc tylko kręciła się bez sensu w tę i z powrotem.

– Severusie Snape, doskonale wiem, że tam jesteś i że nie jesteś sam. W tej chwili otwórz drzwi!

„Roweno Przemądra! Morgano! I Yenllo, patronko! Ona wie!".

Dziewczyna opadła bezsilnie na łóżko. Zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

– Panuj nad sobą! – warknął Severus, który rozpaczliwie poszukiwał jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji.

Niestety, istniała tylko jedna droga ucieczki, a były to obstawione przez profesorkę drzwi, szczęśliwie zabezpieczone dodatkowym zaklęciem, choć nie takim, którego Minerwa McGonagall nie mogła od ręki złamać.

– Jak mam nad sobą panować? Ona wie! Merlinie, skąd ona wie?! Co mam robić? Nie może mnie z tobą przyłapać! Nie może... Roweno, muszę się gdzieś schować! O Roweno!

Spanikowana Yen z rozbieganym wzrokiem balansowała już na granicy histerii. Snape przytrzymał ją mocno za rękę i pociągnął na łóżko.

– Uspokój się wreszcie.

– Nie mogę!

– Gdzie chcesz się chować? – Rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem! – jęknęła. – Gdziekolwiek.

– Może do szafy?

– Nie wiem. Daj mi spokój!

– Co ci to da?

– Nie wiem...

– Skoro wie tyle, wie również, że to właśnie ciebie tu znajdzie.

– O nie! Ale skąd?

– Ktoś musiał jej donieść – stwierdził, a w jego oczach zapłonęła taka wściekłość, że dziewczyna odruchowo się cofnęła.

– Co? Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że...

– Panie Snape, jeżeli w tej chwili pan nie otworzy, sama sobie otworzę!

– Kto na Merlina? – szepnęła załamana Yen, podciągając nogi pod siebie i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, okrywając kołdrą i zakładając ręce za głowę.

– Sev... C-co ty robisz? – Dziewczyna była bliska płaczu.

– Możemy zrobić tylko jedno. Nic więcej nam nie pozostało.

– C-co?

– Trochę godności, Yen.

– CO?

„Jak tonąć, to z klasą", przemknęło mu przez głowę.

– Severusie Snape! Moja cierpliwość się kończy.

Prawie nieprzytomna ze wstydu i przerażenia Yen patrzyła, jak Ślizgon leniwym ruchem sięga po różdżkę, zdejmuje z drzwi Colloportus, po czym mówi ze swoim najlepszym drwiącym uśmiechem:

– Czym możemy służyć, pani profesor?

Minerwa McGonagall z impetem wparowała do pokoju, a za nią kilku obudzonych wrzaskami i zainteresowanych nocną draką Ślizgonów. Jej i tak już czerwona z irytacji twarz jeszcze pociemniała, gdy jednym spojrzeniem oceniła sytuację. Informator nie kłamał. Dowód, konkretniej dwa, dosłownie leżały teraz przed nią. Nie istniała żadna możliwość wytłumaczenia się z tego, co właśnie miała przed oczami. Przeniosła wzrok od absolutnie zrelaksowanego i jakby zadowolonego z siebie Snape'a do bladej i zdrętwiałej Honeydell, która wyglądała jak upiór, po czym poleciła krótko, ochrypłym z emocji głosem:

– Do dyrektora. Natychmiast.

***

Wstrząsana raz po raz dreszczami Yenlla Honeydell szła za Severusem, wyłamując w zdenerwowaniu palce. Jak on mógł być taki spokojny?! Ich sytuacja przedstawiała się tragicznie! Jak on mógł tak sobie maszerować z podniesioną głową, kiedy ważyły się losy jej reputacji?! Owszem, nigdy nie dbała o nią specjalnie, ale to było co innego, kiedy pewne rzeczy robiło się po cichu, a co innego, gdy dowiedzieć się o tym mieli (już wiedzieli?!) wszyscy nauczyciele Hogwartu z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em na czele.

„Roweno, co to będzie?", zastanawiała się z przerażeniem.

Wychodzili właśnie z lochów do sali wejściowej, gdy dziewczyna zauważyła przyczajonego w kącie przy schodach Syriusza Blacka. A ten co tu robił? Jasne, przyszedł popatrzeć! Żelazna Dziewica zapewniła sobie odpowiednią widownię powiewającą jej czerwonymi sztandarami podczas najazdu na Gniazdo Węża. Wzrok zamyślonej Yen ledwie prześlizgnął się po Blacku. Chłopak odpowiedział jej niezrozumiale tryumfalnym uśmiechem. O tak, Gryfiaki będą miały ubaw, jeżeli ich wyleją ze szkoły...

„Słodka Roweno! A mogą?!".

Panna Honeydell uświadomiła sobie wreszcie, że została przyłapana in flagranti w łóżku z Severusem Snape'em, a do tego czuć było od niej papierosy i alkohol. Jeżeli to nie wystarczy, aby kogoś udupić na dobre, to sama nie wiedziała, co mogłoby. O Roweno!

Severus miał rację, ktoś musiał ich wsypać. Żelazna Dziewica sama nie wpadłaby na pomysł, że pod dachem tego świętego przybytku edukacji mogą dziać się podobnie bezeceństwa. Problem w tym, kto to zrobił? Na pewno nikt ze Slytherinu. Pomijając już fakt, że każdy szanujący się Ślizgon wolałby powiesić się za... no, powiesić się, niż mieć cokolwiek do czynienia z wyleniałą kocicą z Gryffindoru, żaden z nich nie doniósłby na Snape'a. Severus cieszył się nie tylko wysoką pozycją wśród kolegów, miał również starannie wyselekcjonowany zestaw haków na każdego. Nikt rozsądny nie ośmieliłby się z nim zaczynać. Yenlla nie miała też wątpliwości, że nie zrobił tego nikt z jej Domu. McGonagall również nie cieszyła się tam popularnością. Zakochani w swoim opiekunie Krukoni uważali, że dyrektor bezzasadnie ją wyróżnia, nie doceniając profesora Flitwicka. Nie, nikt nie zwróciłby się do niej, a z drugiej strony, nikt też nie ośmieliłby się wybrać do chorobliwie nieśmiałego i wstydliwego małego profesora z takimi brudami! Z gołą Yen, której nauczyciel i tak już nieco się obawiał, na tacy. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!

Jednak w takim razie nie było innych podejrzanych. O jej wizytach u Severusa mogli wiedzieć tylko uczniowie dwóch Domów, bo przecież... Nie, niemożliwe! Chyba że Yen rzeczywiście zachowywała się aż tak ostentacyjnie. Czy na pewno? Och, musiała szczerze sama przed sobą przyznać, że tak. Zachowywała się skandalicznie i takie były tego skutki. To by nawet wyjaśniało, dlaczego dopadła ich akurat McGonagall. Naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy uczeń zgłaszał wszystko do SWOJEGO opiekuna, a to wskazywałoby na Gryffindor, jednak Yenlla nie miała wrogów wśród Gryfonów. I dlaczego ktoś zdecydował się ich wsypać dopiero teraz? Przecież mógł to zrobić pół roku temu!

Tragiczna sprawa, ale co począć? Yen nadal miał mętlik w głowie, a gabinet dyrektora był coraz bliżej.

„O Roweno, czuwaj nade mną".

Zwolniła kroku, zostając z tyłu.

– Panno Honeydell! – zawołała ostrzegawczo profesor transmutacji, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Severus też się odwrócił i rzucił w jej stronę dziwne spojrzenie. Marszczył czoło i zaciskał zęby z wściekłości. Nie, wcale nie był tak spokojny, jak jej się niedawno wydawało. Prychnął z irytacją, podszedł do niej pospiesznym krokiem, chwycił za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

– Nie przeciągaj tego, bardzo cię proszę.

Palce Yen zacisnęły się nerwowo wokół jego z zadziwiającą, miażdżącą siłą. Minerwa McGonagall patrzyła potępiająco na ich splecione dłonie, ale zignorowali to. Yen pomyślała z zaskoczeniem, że chłopak chyba nigdy dotąd nie trzymał jej za rękę.

– Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – wyjęczała Krukonka. – Wszyscy będą mnie wytykać palcami. Moja dobra opinia jest zrujnowana!

– Yen – w jego głosie niespodziewanie pojawiło się rozbawienie – o czym ty mówisz? Nigdy nie miałaś dobrej opinii.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Pewnie, kpij sobie. I tak wyjdzie, że to ja wszystko zaczęłam.

– Bo zaczęłaś – drażnił się z nią.

Yenlla Honeydell lekko się zarumieniła, to doprawdy był sukces.

– Bzdura! – zaprzeczyła zaraz. – To nie ja zaciągnęłam cię nocą do pustego pokoju. Nawet nie mogłabym, nie mieszkam sama!

Severus westchnął, bo nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się ze starą konfabulantką, która z czasem sama zaczynała wierzyć we własne bajki.

– Rodzice mnie zabiją – poskarżyła się znowu Yen żałosnym tonem.

Chłopak przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać albo zemdleć, albo jedno i drugie. Albo tak dobrze udawała, aby uniknąć konieczności świecenia oczami przed Albusem Dumbledore'em.

– Daj spokój – rzucił ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy nagły rycerski impuls skłaniający go do pocieszania załamanej dziewczyny walczył z przeciwnymi cechami jego natury. – Chyba są ludźmi...

– Nie – odpowiedziała nabrzmiałym łzami głosem. – Krukonami.

Severus przewrócił oczami i ponownie prychnął.

– I co z tego? Ty też.

– Nie przypominaj mi! Widziałeś w życiu dorosłego Krukona? Moi rodzice... Nie posądziłbyś ich o jakąkolwiek wiedzę o płodzeniu, wierz mi. Wszyscy się śmieją, że skonstruowali mnie w laboratorium.

– Hm, hm... – chrząknęła znacząco profesor transmutacji zirytowana faktem, że mają czelność tak spokojnie i wesoło sobie konferować.

– Sever, przecież ja byłam w szkole zakonnej!

– Gdzie?! – Z wrażenia stanął, wytrzeszczając na nią oczy. Yen pasowała do szkoły klasztornej równie dobrze jak... jak on.

– Klasztor. Ucieczka przed złem tego świata.

– A udała się?

– Daj spokój! To było straszne! – Przewróciła oczami. – W życiu się tak nie wynudziłam. I nie nasłuchałam tyle o duszach potępionych – powiedziała, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk spóźnionej refleksji: potępionych?

Snape już wiedział, dlaczego z Yenlli wyrosło to, co wyrosło – po takiej indoktrynacji za młodu powinien się dziwić, że nie było gorzej.

– Zabiją mnie. Albo zamkną tam z powrotem. Po prostu to wiem – mruknęła ponuro.

Minerwa McGonagall rzuciła im kolejne groźne spojrzenie i przynagliła do energicznego marszu.

– Szokotki truekawkowe – rzuciła chwilę później w stronę chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

Szokotki były ostatnim przebojem Miodowego Królestwa. Zawierały minimalną dawkę Veritaserum, dzięki czemu ten, kogo nim poczęstowano, przez kilka sekund mógł mówić tylko prawdę. Nie trzeba wspominać, że przeżywał szok, gdy sobie to później uświadamiał. Dzieciaki wkręcały teraz kolegów na wyścigi, a było to tym łatwiejsze, że szokotki truekawkowe wyglądem przypominały zupełnie niewinne pomadki truskawkowe, z których sklep słynął.

Gdy przejście otworzyło się przed nimi, nie było już odwrotu.

***

Dyrektor spoglądał w skupieniu na swoich nocnych gości i nagle poczuł litość. Panna Honeydell, która, jak wiedział, nosiła dumne miano Miss Hogwarts, bladła coraz bardziej i chyba niewiele już do niej docierało. Biedne, głupiutkie stworzenie.

Przyczyna rosnącego przerażenia Yenlli Honeydell była jednak zgoła inna, niż wydawało się Dumbledore'owi. Gdy obserwowała zamieszanie, jakie wywołali z Severusem, przyszło jej do głowy coś niespodziewanego. Patrzyła na wyraz oburzenia na twarzy McGonagall i zatroskanie bijące z oczu dyrektora, zastanawiając się czy to możliwe, że... Nie, pokręciła natychmiast głową. Czy ci ludzie... Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu przez te wszystkie lata żyli w absolutnej czystości?! Przecież to więcej niż naiwność, to głupota! Czyżby więc oni byli pierwszymi, których przyłapano?

Było to mniej nieprawdopodobne, niż wydawało jej się dawniej, i otwierało przed dziewczyną całkiem nowe perspektywy. Jeżeli jej przypuszczenia okażą się prawdziwe, to ich sytuacja stanie się bardzo niewesoła. Pionierzy zawsze mają najbardziej przegwizdane. Dzieła Kopernika wprowadzono do Indeksu Ksiąg Zakazanych, a Galileusza chciano spalić na stosie tylko po to, aby raptem parę lat później spokojnie nauczać teorii heliocentrycznej i obrotów sfer niebieskich. Augustynusa Tormentta zbojkotowano, poćwiartowano i wywieszono w kawałkach nad bramą jego własnego zamku, aby niedługo potem wprowadzić do powszechnego użycia jego Cruciatusa. Jaki koniec czekał takiego pioniera jak Yen w Hogwarcie? Dyrektor nagle strasznie zaczął jej przypominać starego spowiednika ze wspomnianej szkoły zakonnej, budzącego wśród młodocianych uczennic paniczny lęk. Słynął bowiem z zadawania wyjątkowo kłopotliwych pytań. Jaka kara za podobne przestępstwo mogła funkcjonować w tak staroświeckiej i pruderyjnej szkole jak Hogwart?

Yen z drżeniem przypominała sobie teraz wszystko, co dawniej czyniono z rozwiązłymi kobietami: płonące stosy (jak ten dla Ginewry, żony króla Artura) i studnie, do których wedle starych legend je wrzucano. Czy w Hogwarcie mogli to nadal praktykować? Nagle stanęła jej przed oczami wielka studnia na dziedzińcu szkoły. Pasowałaby w sam raz, tym bardziej, że do Yen właśnie dotarło, iż nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś czerpał z niej wodę. O Roweno! Krukonka już słyszała, jak Albus Dumbledore jednym krótkim rozkazem poleca utopić ją w studni, a Severowi wręcza order za odkrycie – w drodze daleko idącego osobistego poświęcenia – jej prawdziwej, zepsutej natury.

Męska solidarność!

Yenlla Honeydell była bardzo mądrą dziewczynką, pewną siebie i przewidującą, gdy panowała nad sytuacją. Niestety, w chwilach paniki zupełnie traciła rozsądek.

Dyrektor zamienił kilka słów z nauczycielką transmutacji, po czym jeszcze raz uważnie przyjrzał się dwojgu winowajców i posłał ich do łóżek. Każde do swojego. Profesor McGonagall, dla pewności, że każde trafi tam, gdzie powinno, posłała za nimi Filcha i zaprosiła do siebie na dzień następny. Na dłuższą rozprawę.

Dumbledore wyjeżdżał na pewien czas – jak głosiły szkolne plotki – wezwany przez Kogoś Ważnego, aby zająć się przypadkiem jakiegoś tajemniczego, ale bardzo potężnego czarnoksiężnika wzniecającego zamieszki w czarodziejskim świecie, dlatego cała władza w szkole przechodziła w ręce jego zastępczyni, Minerwy McGonagall. Wraz ze sprawą Yen i Severusa, z czego żadne z nich nie było specjalnie zadowolone.

***

Severusa Snape'a po prostu roznosiło, gdy krążył do rana w tę i nazad po pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. W tym samym czasie Yenlla Honeydell zdążyła już wylać sole trzeźwiące na głowę Kitty (smród był prawie niemożliwy do wytrzymania) i herbatkę ziołową na głowę Priscilli. Dodatkowo rzuciła Wyborem najskuteczniejszych zaklęć upiększających w Peggy Rookwood, która z piskiem schowała się za fotel. Yen chyba po raz pierwszy przeżywała prawdziwy, a nie udawany atak histerii. Krukonka umierała ze wstydu i upokorzenia, gdy jednocześnie gdzieś tam w głębi coraz żywiej odzywała się w niej chęć odwetu na konfidencie. Kto to był, do cholery?!

– Yen, uspokój się – poprosiła Kitty.

– Nie!

– Co się właściwie stało?

– Nic!

– Ale Yen...

– Sever coś ci zrobił? – wtrąciła się Priscilla. – A nie mówiłam!

– Nie! Nie! Nie!

– Helgo i Roweno! – wrzasnęła znowu Kitty. – Krew!

Yen odruchowo przyłożyła dłoń do nosa i poczuła coś wilgotnego spływającego jej między palcami.

Histeria w dormitorium Ravenclawu wybuchła zbiorowo, lecz Yen, na której poplamionej twarzy zastygł wyraz zawziętości, nadal nie chciała nic powiedzieć. Och, już i tak zrobiła z siebie idiotkę! Wystarczy tego na dzisiaj. Powinna zupełnie inaczej się zachować. Sever miał rację, do tego trzeba było odpowiednio podejść. Ze sprytem. Sposobem.

Yen nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swojego trybu życia tylko dlatego, że Minerwa McGonagall weszła jej w paradę. Lubiła swoje życie. I Severa też lubiła. Ostatecznie. Troszkę. Jednak teraz...

To była zdecydowanie zbyt długa i ciężka noc, aby myśleć jasno i rozsądnie. Yenlla schowała twarz w dłoniach i najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozbeczała.

***

Dwójka winowajców pod eskortą Argusa Filcha wcześnie rano dotarła do gabinetu profesor McGonagall i teraz siedziała naprzeciw niej, oczekując, co będzie dalej. Yen Honeydell tym razem zaopatrzyła się w wyraz pełnej urażonej niewinności powagi – tak teatralnej, że stawała się wręcz karykaturalna. Severus z kolei siedział wygodnie rozparty na krześle, spokojnie patrząc przed siebie. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno. Miała problem z opanowaniem nerwów.

„Tremy", poprawiła się szybko w myślach.

– Więc? – odezwała się wicedyrektorka, splatając dłonie przed sobą na stole. – Co macie mi do powiedzenia?

Yenlla wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami. Ta kobieta znalazła ją gołą w łóżku prefekta Slytherinu. Co tu było do wyjaśniania?

– Panie Snape?

Severus przez chwilę również miał ochotę umyć ręce i w milczeniu czekać, aż babsko skończy i ich wypuści, ale potem napotkał wzrok Yen i znowu zadziałał ten idiotyczny impuls.

– Nie zrobiliśmy nic złe... niezwykłego – rzucił obojętnie, choć nieco kulawo.

– Och, zatem to zupełnie normalnie?

– Jesteśmy dorośli – odezwała się Krukonka. – Nie ma pani prawa mieszać się do tego, co robimy. Już nie.

– Przeciwnie – ucięła profesor McGonagall z groźnym spojrzeniem. – Może i jesteście dorośli, ale tylko formalnie. Nadal jesteście uczniami Hogwartu, a to znaczy, że musicie się podporządkować obowiązującym regułom, które dają mi prawo do pełnej kontroli nad życiem uczniów. W oczach szkoły nadal jesteście dziećmi, panno Honeydell, i to szkoła ponosi odpowiedzialność za wasze niestosowne zachowanie. Proszę więc, po pierwsze, przestać zwracać się do mnie takim tonem, a po drugie...

– Jestem odpowiedzialna sama za siebie.

– Błąd. Jeżeli coś się pani stanie, gdy przebywa pani w szkole, całą odpowiedzialność poniosą profesorowie. Samodzielne życie będzie pani prowadzić po Hogwarcie, nie teraz.

– Jednak... – nie dawała za wygraną Yen.

– Proszę uprzejmie zamilknąć i słuchać! – McGonagall uniosła głos, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Coś w jej twarzy sprawiło, że Yenlla rzeczywiście straciła zapał do kłótni. – Zdajecie się nie pojmować powagi sytuacji. Rodzice powierzają nam, pedagogom, swoje dzieci, aby zdobyły tutaj wykształcenie, w ufności, że będziemy potrafili także odpowiednio je wychować, zapewnić konieczną opiekę i bezpieczeństwo. Staramy się, jak możemy, a porządku strzeże określony system zasad, które złamaliście.

– Tak, ale my tylko...

– Cisza! Złamanie panujących w danym środowisku reguł zawsze powoduje chaos. Poza tym oznacza, że zawiedliśmy. Nie zdołaliśmy was upilnować. Przez swoją głupotę zaszkodziliście sobie, a my zawiedliśmy pokładane w nas zaufanie.

– W pani ustach brzmi to tak, jakbyśmy przynajmniej kogoś zamordowali, a my tylko...

– Wiem, co zrobiliście. To jednak niczego nie zmienia. To skandal! Jesteście uczniami i macie się zajmować nauką. Znam twoje stopnie, Honeydell – wtrąciła, zanim Krukonka zdążyła jej przerwać. – Proszę sobie jednak uświadomić, że wasze postępowanie rzuca cień na reputację całego Hogwartu!

– Pytanie, kto je ujawni? – zauważył sprytnie Ślizgon.

– Snape, chyba nie oczekujesz, że będziemy was kryć?

– Nawet dla dobra Hogwartu? – podchwyciła słodko Yen.

– Wystarczy tego! Radzę nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z konieczności poniesienia konsekwencji. Na twoim miejscu, Honeydell, nie miałabym teraz śmiałości patrzeć nikomu w oczy, a już na pewno nie tak bezczelnie.

Nadąsana Yenlla prychnęła i spojrzała w bok.

– Nie zrobiłam nic, czego mogłabym się wstydzić ani nic, co powinno panią obchodzić.

– Głupia dziewczyno! Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Zobowiązujemy się pilnować dzieci, które do nas trafiają, i oddawać je rodzinom w takim samym stanie, jak do nas trafiły.

– Przecież nic mi się nie stało! Nie urosła mi dodatkowa ręka. – Yen wstała gwałtownie. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała jej się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, do czego zmierza McGonagall. To, co mówiła, nie miało dla niej na razie żadnego sensu. Może przezwisko Żelaznej Dziewicy odpowiadało rzeczywistości? Czyżby McGonagall naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak to wszystko wygląda? – Jestem taka sama, jak byłam.

– Czy jesteś tego absolutnie pewna? – zapytała pani profesor z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Czy jesteś pewna, że nie poniosłaś żadnej, nazwijmy to tak, straty?

Yen popatrzyła na nią chwilę tępo, po czym jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Utrata, zgubienie czegoś cennego, najcenniejszej rzeczy. Przypomniała sobie niektóre bardzo archaiczne sformułowania dotyczące... Czy McGonagall mogła mieć TO na myśli? Twarz Krukonki rozkwitła pięknym purpurowym rumieńcem. Dziewczyna natychmiast spuściła wzrok. Czuła, jak nadal świdruje ją baczne spojrzenie nauczycielki. Severus też się jej przyglądał. Była teraz tak zakłopotana, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Profesor powiedziała głośno coś, o czym Yenlla w ogóle nie pomyślała. O czym nie myślała już od dawna. Akurat ta RZECZ nigdy nie wydawała jej się zbyt cenna ani przydatna, lecz wszystko się zmieniło, gdy McGonagall brutalnie rzuciła jej tym w twarz.

– A więc jednak nie wróci pani do domu zupełnie taka sama, jak się tutaj pojawiła. – Głos nauczycielki nieco złagodniał, gdy powróciła do oficjalnej formy. – A my, przynajmniej częściowo, ponosimy za to odpowiedzialność, bo odpowiadamy za panią przed rodziną.

– Nie – stwierdziła stanowczo Yen, nadal mocno zarumieniona. – To tylko moja sprawa. Zrobiłam to, na co miałam ochotę.

Profesor McGonagall pokręciła bezsilnie głową i zwróciła się z kolei do Snape'a, najwyraźniej zostawiając dziewczynie chwilę czasu na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszała.

– Nawet nie dziwię się specjalnie pannie Honeydell, ale pan, panie Snape...

Ton wicedyrektorki był zupełnie inny i coś w jego brzmieniu wyrwało dziewczynę z zaambarasowania. Przed oczami Krukonki ponownie zawirowały płomienie i studnie, aż zawrzała z oburzenia. A jednak! Zwalą wszystko na nią. Kobieta, narzędzie szatana!

– Dlaczego się pani nie dziwi? A więc to ja mam być wszystkiemu winna, tak? – oburzyła się. – Dlaczego on...

– Ponieważ – przerwała jej ostro McGonagall – dziewczynki mają tendencję do robienia wielu niemądrych rzeczy w stanie, który określają jako zakochanie. A dla niektórych zdaje się być to stanem permanentnym.

– Z-zakochanie? – powtórzyła Yen, początkowo nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Czy McGonagall myśli, że ona i Severus... Więc ona po prostu błędnie to zinterpretowała!

– Nie, to nie tak! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast i poczuła, jak Ślizgon kopie ją pod stołem.

Ucichła, gdy zrozumiała, że łatwiej będzie im się wybronić, jeżeli profesorka uwierzy w wersję, którą sama sobie stworzyła. Prawda tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę. Co powiedziałaby Żelazna Dziewica, gdyby... Jeżeli Yenlla była na tym świecie czegokolwiek pewna, to tego, że nie kocha Severusa. Co za absurdalny pomysł!

– Zawiodłam się na panu, panie Snape. Jest pan prefektem i powinien pan myśleć rozsądniej. Powinien pan wiedzieć lepiej!

– Nie zrobiłem nic, czego mógłbym się wstydzić – powtórzył nieświadomie słowa Yen, prostując się na krześle.

– Powinien pan o tym pomyśleć. Zachować się jak mężczyzna. Zastanowić się, na co naraża pan dziewczynę, proponując jej podobny związek.

– Yen ma własny rozum i może myśleć za siebie. Nikt jej do niczego nie zmuszał – odpowiedział chłopak spokojnie, ale zmarszczone brwi zbiegły mu się nisko nad oczami, a szczęki zacisnęły nerwowo.

– A jednak pan to zrobił.

– Przecież – zawołał z pasją Snape – przecież jej nie...

– Spokój! A co by pan zrobił, gdyby panna Honeydell zaszła w ciążę? Pomyśleliście o tym? Czy wtedy interwencja szkoły też byłaby uważana za tak niepożądaną i zbędną?

Severus zbladł nieco i nagle stracił rezon. To zdecydowanie nie był temat, w którym czuł się najlepiej, i zazwyczaj wyrzucał z myśli akurat ten aspekt sprawy

– Nie jestem w ciąży! – krzyknęła z urazą czerwona jak piwonia Yen. – Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam. Czy pani uważa mnie za idiotkę? Umiem o siebie zadbać.

– Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości pani wiedzy na ten temat, panno Honeydell. – Teraz i profesor McGonagall się zarumieniła. – To nie jest coś, czym powinna się chwalić młoda panienka z dobrej rodziny, zapewniam panią.

Yenlla wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Co takiego było w tej kobiecie, że potrafiła ich zawsze zaszachować i zakłopotać niezależnie od tego, co chcieli powiedzieć.

– Fakt pozostaje faktem, mogłaby pani zajść w ciążę i w tak młodym wieku zostać matka. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak zachowalibyście się w takiej sytuacji. Chciałaby pani mieć teraz dziecko, Honeydell?

– Ale nie będę mieć żadnego!

– To nie ma znaczenia. Próbuję otworzyć państwu oczy na coś, czego usilnie nie chcecie widzieć. Nie postępowaliście jak dorośli, ale jak dwójka szczeniaków. Dlaczego nie chcecie zrozumieć mojego stanowiska ani własnych błędów? Przyznam, że zmęczyła mnie ta rozmowa. Może opiekunowie państwa Domów będą w stanie skuteczniej przemówić państwu do rozumu.

– A jeżeli nie? – wtrącił bezczelnie Severus z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy. – Jeżeli nie będą?

– Wtedy pozostają inne środki.

– Odjęcie punktów? Szlaban? Czy sądzi pani, że to cokolwiek pomoże? Albo przepisana odgórnie szklanka wody zamiast? – drążył Snape z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, lecz na McGonagall zdawało się to nie robić żadnego wrażenia.

– Wydalenie. Wydalenie zakończy sprawę z pewnością.

– Są inne szkoły.

– Nie, Snape. Nie z wilczym biletem z Hogwartu. Proszę mnie nie prowokować, bo nic panu z tego nie przyjdzie. Cała ta historia jest dla mnie zdecydowanie nieprzyjemna, dlatego nie mam zamiaru reagować na pana idiotyczne zaczepki. Czekają na państwa opiekunowie. Proszę iść.

Oboje wstali powoli, szykując się do wyjścia.

– Och, panie Snape! – przywołała go z powrotem McGonagall, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o czymś. – Chyba ani przez chwilę nie łudził się pan co do tego, że nadal jest prefektem? To decyzja dyrektora – powiedziała, spoglądając znacząco na przypiętą na jego piersi odznakę i wyciągając rękę. – Proszę mi to oddać.

Severus odruchowo sięgnął ku metalowej plakietce i wtedy się zawahał. Pogładził ją z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Proszę – ponagliła chłopaka nauczycielka, a on natychmiast się ocknął.

Zerwał odznakę i wcisnął ją w rękę McGonagall, po czym szybko wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Yenlla podążyła za nim, lekko kuląc się w sobie.

***

Razem z nowymi rozmówcami Yenllę Honeydell i Severusa Snape'a czekały kolejne rwące potoki zbędnych słów, które nie miały dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Byli młodzi i, co charakterystyczne, pewni, że mają prawo robić, na co przyjdzie im ochota. Wtedy naprawdę nie rozumieli, o co ten cały szum. Yenlla zresztą nie miała tego zrozumieć nigdy, a Severus podobne obyczajowe skandale pojmował tylko w sytuacji, gdy nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio jego osoby. Swoją drogą, ludzie, którzy nosili w Hogwarcie dumne miano pedagogów, zupełnie nic o nich nie wiedzieli i nie potrafili do nich trafić.

Podstawiony pod ścianą profesor Flitwick oczywiście znalazł jakąś wymówkę, aby uniknąć rozmowy z kłopotliwą uczennicą, więc w zamian panna Honeydell została skazana na popisową pogawędkę uświadamiającą w wykonaniu pani Sting – grubej i starej jak świat szkolnej pielęgniarki. Pogawędki mocno spóźnionej, biorąc pod uwagę, za jakie przestępstwo została na nią skazana. Yenlla szczerze zazdrościła w tej chwili Severusowi, który pewnie świetnie się bawił w towarzystwie wyrozumiałego Horacy'ego Slughorna. Profesor prawdopodobnie częstował go właśnie papierosem, podczas gdy ona musiała słuchać archaicznego, przygotowującego na szok wstępu o pszczółkach i kwiatkach. Nic dziwnego, że Żelazne Dziewice pozostawały Żelaznymi Dziewicami, skoro musiały za młodu słuchać takich pierdół. Pamiętała, że kiedy była małą dziewczynką, sama niesamowicie przeraziła się przy fragmencie o „pręcikach". Słuchała jednak cierpliwie.

Oboje, zmęczeni do cna pogadankami, słuchali uważnie i uprzejmie potakiwali głowami, gdy Minerwa McGonagall znowu wzięła ich pod swoje skrzydła. Drugą jej przemowę znieśli o wiele spokojniej, tak, że była z nich niemal zadowolona, po czym wyszli grzecznie z gabinetu z pokornie spuszczonymi głowami, a następnie...

Rzucili się na siebie, aby dzięki niezwykle widowiskowemu Pocałunkowi Skazańców pod samym nosem wicedyrektorki gładko przejść do nieoficjalnej historii Hogwartu.

W Wielkiej Sali właśnie skończyło się drugie śniadanie i korytarz powoli zapełniał się uczniami. Pogłoski o tym, co stało się w nocy, i o umoralniającej krucjacie McGonagall rozchodziły się w błyskawicznym tempie. Skutkiem tego, i dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, hogwarcka młodzież uznała za doskonały pomysł spacer pod drzwiami gabinetu wicedyrektorki. Wokół Yen i Severa w jednej chwili zebrała się cała szkoła. Ale to im w tym momencie wcale nie przeszkadzało, wprost przeciwnie. Pocałunek Skazańców trwał bardzo długo. Na tyle długo, aby wszyscy zdążyli dobrze mu się przyjrzeć.

Wściekła Minerwa McGonagall zastygła bez ruchu, a jej twarz skamieniała. Czekała cierpliwie, aż zakończy się ta żenująca demonstracja, po czym wkroczyła między nich.

– Dosyć tego. Wzywam waszych rodziców.

***

Yenlla Honeydell i Severus Snape w asyście profesora Slughorna siedzieli w małej bocznej salce, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, aby wkroczyć na scenę. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na zegarek, skinął na nich niewesoło i cała trójka ruszyła do wyjścia. Gdy wychodzili na korytarz, Yen uniosła głowę i wtedy zobaczyła JEGO.

Naprzeciwko nich stał Syriusz Black i uśmiechał się prowokacyjnie. Dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i chciała iść dalej, gdy nagle coś skojarzyła. Black! Widziała go wtedy, w korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów, gdy wybuchła afera z McGonagall. Nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej – wymyśliła, zdaje się, jakąś idiotyczną wymówkę na jego obecność, w końcu, wbrew temu, co mogła sądzić Żelazna Dziewica, ruch na korytarzach Hogwartu był nocą dość spory – ale teraz wszystko wydało jej się takie oczywiste.

Black ich wsypał!

Błyskawicznie się odwróciła i ruszyła w jego stronę. Przez jej głowę przelatywały kolejne obrazy i wrażenia. Syriusz kręcący się wokół niej z zalotnymi minami, umawiający na wieczór. Zapach eliksiru wielosokowego i przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Twarz Blacka przemieniająca się w szczurze oblicze Pettigrewa. Obrzydzenie. I ulga. Wściekłość Blacka i obietnica zemsty. To wszystko było teraz w jego oczach, razem z poczuciem mściwej satysfakcji, gdy patrzył na nią z góry.

– To byłeś ty, Black! – krzyknęła Yen. – Kto inny pobiegłby do McGonagall, do Gryfonki!

– Nawet jeżeli, to co z tego?

Yen rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Ze śmiechem i bez najmniejszego wysiłku odpychał jej ręce, wyraźnie znajdując jakąś przyjemność w tej szarpaninie.

– Masz ostre pazurki, ale ja się ciebie nie boję.

– Zabiję cię, Black! Zabije cię za to!

– Jesteś teraz zupełnie nieszkodliwa, kotku.

Jakby na złość, Yen wykręciła się jak rozwścieczona żmija i wbiła mu wspomniane paznokcie głęboko w ciało. Rzeczywiście były ostre. Syriusz syknął, złapał ją z całej siły za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Trzeba było być dla mnie milszą – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Ty świnio! Gnido! Konfidencie! – Dziewczyna zaczęła się znowu miotać i to go drapać, to bić pięściami, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją odciąga.

– Panno Honeydell. – To był głos profesora Slughorna. – Proszę się uspokoić.

– To Black! – wrzeszczała, nie mogąc zapanować nad roznoszącą ją złością. Ten skandal, wstyd, jej zrujnowana reputacja – to wszystko przez niego! Przez jednego głupiego, mściwego Gryfona, z którego kolegą nie chciała się przespać. Ciekawe, co Żelazna powiedziałaby na to.

Przez niego, przez niego, przez niego!

– To był Black! – krzyknęła znowu.

– Proszę się uspokoić – perswadował łagodnie mistrz eliksirów. – To nie jest tego warte. Nie masz jeszcze dość kłopotów, dziecko?

Yenlla wreszcie oklapła w jego rękach i pozwoliła się odprowadzić na bok, wciąż patrząc na Syriusza z aż nadto wyraźną chęcią mordu.

– Z moich oczu, Black! – Profesor również miażdżył go wzrokiem, ale Gryfon nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nie uczęszczał już na eliksiry.

– A ty, Snape? – rzucił Syriusz zaczepnie w stronę stojącego nieopodal Severusa, który ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami z filozoficznym spokojem przyglądał się tej scenie. – Nic nie powiesz? Będziesz się chował za jej spódnicą? – Kiwnął głową w stronę Yenlli, która natychmiast zaczęła się wyrywać opiekunowi Slytherinu. – Słusznie, ona ma w sobie więcej z faceta niż ty.

– Nie mam zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy dawno przegraną sprawą – odpowiedział Ślizgon lekceważąco. – Ani tym bardziej bić się o to. To dobre dla Gryffindoru. Nie dam się stąd wyrzucić, a już na pewno nie z twojego powodu.

– Odpowiedź godna tchórza.

– Odpowiedź godna kogoś, kto wie, że życie nie kończy się na Hogwarcie. – Ruszył powoli, jakby od niechcenia w jego stronę. – Spotkamy się kiedyś, Black. Wtedy, gdy nie będziesz miał pod bokiem McGonagall, żeby pobiec na skargę. Zobaczymy, kto okaże się tchórzem. Ja mam czas.

– Trzęsę się ze strachu.

– Widzę.

Stali naprzeciw siebie i mierzyli się groźnie wzrokiem.

– Dosyć – przerwał im wreszcie Slughorn. – Severus, wystarczy. Black, masz u mnie szlaban.

– Za co? – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– W protokole będzie wyglądać bardzo wiarygodnie.

– Niech będzie.

– Słucham? – zagrzmiał nagle nauczyciel.

– Powiedziałem: dobrze, panie profesorze.

– Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów. O ósmej wieczorem w moim gabinecie.

– Dobrze.

– A teraz jazda stąd! – Slughornowi najwyraźniej też puszczały nerwy.

– Och, mam ochotę go rozszarpać – powiedziała Yen z niespotykaną u niej zawziętością, kiedy Gryfon zniknął z pola widzenia.

– Niech ci nie przychodzi nic niemądrego do głowy, Honey. – Profesor pogłaskał ją pocieszająco po głowie. – Pan Black jest czysty i nietykalny, spełnił swój uczniowski obowiązek. – Jego oczy zapłonęły złowieszczo. Miał wyrobione zdanie o donosicielach i bezwzględnie tępił ten proceder wśród słynących z niego niegdyś Ślizgonów.

Zerknął teraz na dwoje stojących przed nim dzieci. Tak, dzieci. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę z tajemniczym uśmiechem, a następnie westchnął ciężko.

– No, idziemy.

– Po śmierć i chwałę? – zagadnęła zaczepnie dziewczyna, ale jakoś nikogo to nie rozbawiło.

***

Yenlla Honeydell nie przesadzała ani trochę, gdy opowiadała o swoich rodzicach. Byli to typowi Krukoni, których płeć trudno byłoby określić bez przeprowadzenia wnikliwego dochodzenia. Naprawdę było wręcz nieprawdopodobne, aby ta bezbarwna para powołała do życia piękną Yen. Teraz państwo Honeydell siedzieli oszołomieni, z rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami słuchając opowieści profesor Minerwy McGonagall. Ich mała, słodka Yen wyczyniała podobne rzeczy? Ależ to... to było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne! Ich grzeczna dziewczynka? To musi być jakieś nieporozumienie, które na pewno da się wyjaśnić. Patrzyli w milczeniu to na siebie nawzajem, to na nauczycielkę, zbyt zszokowani, aby zabrać głos. Nie żałował sobie za to pan Snape, który raz po raz, nie przebierając w słowach, oświadczał, że może i jego syn jest skończonym durniem, lecz nie pozwoli, żeby usidliła go pierwsza lepsza, szczwana dziewucha, i nie ma zamiaru łożyć na jego bękarty. W tym czasie jego żona niepewnie kuliła się obok niego i ze wstydem spuszczała oczy. Wstydem za ojca, nie za syna. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może zrobić nic, aby go powstrzymać, a już z pewnością nie powinna płakać. Ale to było takie upokarzające...

Wreszcie profesor Slughorn wprowadził dwoje młodych winowajców. Był niezadowolony, że dyrektor nie powrócił przed zakończeniem procesu, jak sam to nazywał. Wiedział wprawdzie, że Minerwa działa w porozumieniu z przełożonym, aczkolwiek wolałby zamienić z dyrektorem dwa słowa na osobności. Kobiety, zdaniem Horacego, reagowały w takich sytuacjach zbyt emocjonalnie, a Dumbledore był starszym, poważnym i życiowym mężczyzną. W dodatku dzieciaki też nie poprawiały swoich notowań, zupełnie jakby chciały wicedyrektorkę rozjuszyć. Ani Yenlla, ani Severus nie wyglądali na specjalnie ukorzonych. Krukonka była blada, ale zawzięta i kiedy Slughorn na nią patrzył, zastanawiał się, czy mała szelma nie wykorzystuje sytuacji i nie ćwiczy przypadkiem do roli Marii Stuart. Ze swoją obecną miną byłaby znakomita. Snape z kolei był wściekły. Opiekun Slytherinu wiedział, że jego relacje z ojcem nie należą do najlepszych i fakt, że McGonagall wmieszała go do tej sprawy, doprowadzał młodego Snape'a do furii.

Na widok córki pani Honeydell zerwała się z miejsca. Podbiegła do niej, objęła ramionami i przycisnęła jej głowę do piersi.

– Yen, kochanie, coś ty najlepszego zrobiła – powiedziała cicho.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią i nieco zmiękła. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami. Pani Honeydell, głaszcząc ją czule, zerkała teraz ze szczerą ciekawością na drugiego sprawcę zamieszania. Severus na nikogo nie patrzył ani do nikogo się nie odezwał, nie skinął nawet nauczycielce. Matce Yen wydawał się zwyczajnie przerażający, gdy tak marszczył gniewnie brwi, a policzek drgał mu nerwowo. Miała jak najgorsze przeczucia i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie dziewczynę.

Ślizgon padł na krzesło obok swojej matki, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na swoich rodziców. Pani Snape również chciała go objąć, ale jej ręka natychmiast opadła, kiedy mąż spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

– Nie raczysz się z nami przywitać, szczeniaku? – zagrzmiał.

– Nie jestem szczeniakiem – odparował.

– Co właśnie udowadniasz.

– Owszem.

– Nie tym tonem! Dopóki mieszkasz w moim domu...

– Nie mieszkam w twoim domu.

– Szkoła wkrótce się skończy. Dla ciebie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, nawet szybciej, niż powinna.

Chłopak wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że tam wrócę. Moja noga już nigdy więcej nie postanie w twoim domu – podkreślił kpiąco.

– Severus – szepnęła łagodnie pani Snape.

Syn rzucił w jej stronę krótkie, pogardliwe spojrzenie. Była słaba. Pozwoliła ojcu nie tylko sobą pomiatać, ale też trząść całym domem. Nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiła, nigdy nie powiedziała słowa. Według Severusa na szacunek trzeba było sobie zasłużyć, a jego matka nigdy nie zrobiła nic w tym kierunku.

– Świetnie – ciągnął ojciec. – Szczekaj, póki możesz. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz. Szybko wrócisz, skomląc, a wtedy moje drzwi będą zamknięte.

– Znakomicie. To mnie jeszcze zmotywuje.

– Słuchaj no! – krzyknął pan Snape i sięgając nad kolanami żony, chwycił syna za szatę na piersi, przyciągając ku sobie. Gdy jednak spojrzał w jego oczy, wyczytał w nich coś, co sprawiło, że jego impet w jednej chwili osłabł. To już rzeczywiście nie był dzieciak i miał w sobie coś dziwnego. Coś, czego pan Snape nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył i co go bardzo niepokoiło. Pan Snape przez krótką chwilę poczuł najprawdziwszy lęk.

Severus z obojętną miną odtrącił jego rękę i poprawił szkolny krawat.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że mówiłbym to, gdybym nie miał konkretnych planów. Widzimy się dzisiaj po raz ostatni.

– Severusie, cicho – wtrąciła znowu matka, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał popłoch.

Dwaj panowie Snape zainteresowali się wreszcie tym, co się działo dookoła. W komnacie panowała absolutna cisza, a wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na nich. Yen wpatrywała się w chłopaka z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami.

Właśnie dlatego nie chciał, aby jego rodziców wzywano do szkoły. Nie chciał ich tu pokazywać, nie chciał, aby go z nimi widziano, kojarzono – to było żenujące. Yenlla mogła opowiadać różne rzeczy o swojej rodzinie, ale państwo Honeydell byli przynajmniej normalni, niezależnie od tej nieszczęsnej szkoły zakonnej. Nawet teraz, kiedy oboje ściskali ją za ręce i raz po raz dotykali delikatnie, jakby chcieli się przekonać, czy to stworzenie, to na pewno ich córka, byli tacy, jacy być powinni. A państwo Snape? Severus domyślał się, jakie przedstawienie musiał urządzić jego stary, skoro nawet na twarzy Żelaznej McGonagall mógł dopatrzeć się lekkiego zakłopotania.

Pani profesor żałowała, że nadała sprawie taki obrót i ściągnęła ich rodziców do Hogwartu, a miała tego pożałować jeszcze bardziej, skoro tylko pan Snape zauważył Yenllę.

Ojciec Severusa nie wierzył własnym oczom, gdy jego wzrok po raz pierwszy spoczął na Yen Honeydell. Nie tego się spodziewał. Dziewczyna była... była... Po prostu piękna. Nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Była taka urocza i wdzięczna, że ledwie można było uwierzyć, iż jest prawdziwa, a jeszcze trudniej wyobrazić sobie, że zwróciła uwagę na jego syna. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze jej apetyczna budowa...

Severus, pani Snape i profesor McGonagall równocześnie lekko się zarumienili w reakcji na sposób, w jaki pan Snape pochłaniał wzrokiem młodą Krukonkę, a szczególnie jak uparcie wpatrywał się w to miejsce, gdzie zwykle nie zapinała już guzików. Na jej szyi połyskiwał cienki wisiorek z emaliowanym krukiem. Zażenowana wicedyrektorka miała ochotę, dla jej własnego dobra, wyprosić stamtąd dziewczynę, ale przecież nie mogła. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że rodzice dziewczyny byli zbyt prostodusznymi ludźmi, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć. Dla nich Yen nadal była dzieckiem. Dla pana Snape'a niestety nie. Profesor McGonagall postanowiła jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy.

– Panno Honeydell, panie Snape – zaczęła pewnym głosem z trochę mniej niż zazwyczaj surową miną. – Zapewne ucieszy państwa wiadomość, że decyzje w waszej sprawie zostały już podjęte.

Severus prychnął nieznacznie. Najbardziej na świecie chciał już stąd wyjść i wszystko inne tymczasowo go nie obchodziło. Pani Honeydell uścisnęła pocieszająco dłoń Yenlli, która znowu zbladła.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, nie zostaniecie usunięci ze szkoły, ale... – zawiesiła głos, a wtedy krótką chwilę ulgi zastąpiła nagła czujność. – Oboje macie absolutny zakaz kontaktowania się ze sobą.

– Słucham? – zapytała Yen z odrobinę nieobecnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. Była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

– Od jutra poczynając, nie możecie się ze sobą widywać ani rozmawiać, to chyba jasne.

– To niemożliwe! – Yen zerwała się z miejsca i uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Nie może pani tego zrobić. Szkoła to miejsce publiczne, jak pani sobie to wyobraża? – ciągnęła, ignorując starania swojej matki, która próbował usadzić ją z powrotem na miejsce. – Jak zamierza pani tego dopilnować?

– Liczę na dobrą wolę, moja panno. W innym wypadku dostaniecie kuratora.

– K-kukuratora?

– Tak.

– Nie zamierzam się podporządkować temu idiotycznemu zarządzeniu! To nieludzkie!

– Jeżeli perswazje okażą się nieskuteczne, sięgniemy po bardziej drastyczne środki. A jeżeli i to zawiedzie, wówczas droga wolna, panno Honeydell.

– Nie!

– Yen, kochanie... – odezwała się jej matka.

– Zostaw mnie! Nie może pani tego zrobić! Mamy chyba prawo do prywatności?

– Panno Honeydell. – Nauczycielka również wstała. – Jak miałam już okazję wspomnieć, to jest szkoła, a nie... miejsce schadzek! Ma pani prawo do nauki i obowiązek słuchania moich poleceń. To wszystko.

– Ale...

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Jeżeli mimo tego zarządzenia będziecie nadal się spotykać, jeżeli dotrą do mnie wieści, że widziano was razem, wtedy oboje zostaniecie wydaleni w trybie natychmiastowym.

– Nie zgadzam się.

– Yenlla.

– Mamo, ja...

– Tak trzeba, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie pani Honeydell.

– Nie! Nawet bycie nauczycielką nie daje pani prawa do wtrącania się w moje sprawy – Yen zwróciła się ponownie do McGonagall. – Ani pilnowania mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. To zupełnie bez sensu.

– Panno Honeydell!

– Przecież nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. – W głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiały pierwsze nutki histerii. – My tylko...

– Proszę, aby łaskawie uważała pani na to, co zamierza powiedzieć.

– Nie, ktoś to musi w końcu powiedzieć! To, że pewnych rzeczy pani nie widzi albo uparcie nie chce o nich mówić, nie znaczy, że one nie istnieją! Ma pani pod swoją opieką mnóstwo młodych ludzi i nie jest pani w stanie nic poradzić na to, że niektórzy z nich chcą być ze sobą.

– To oburzające!

– To normalne! Każdy ma prawo do intymności.

– Błąd! Owszem, mielibyście prawo domagać się pewnych ustępstw w tej kwestii wtedy i tylko wtedy – powtarzam: tylko wtedy – gdybyście byli małżeństwem, a mam wrażenie, że nie planujecie tego w najbliższym czasie.

Krukonka zaniemówiła, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– M-małżeństwem?

– Tak działa ten świat, panno Honeydell.

– Nie rozdzieli nas pani – zapewniła Yen, lecz zrobiła to bardzo cicho. – Nie w ten sposób. Nie pozwolę na to.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Za trzy miesiące ukończycie Hogwart i będziecie mogli robić, co tylko będziecie chcieli.

– Trzy miesiące to cały eon!

– Uprzejmie proszę nie dramatyzować. Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna i poparta przez dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

– Ale...

– Kochanie, uspokój się – prosiła matka Yenlli. – Bardzo panią przepraszam, nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – awanturowała się dalej Krukonka.

– Panno Honeydell!

– Yen – odezwał się spokojnie i niezbyt głośno Severus, a gdy dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że Ślizgon jeszcze ani razu do tej pory nie zabrał głosu. Przypomniała sobie, jak niedawno mówił do Blacka, że nie ma sensu bić się za przegraną sprawę, i jakby nagle uszło z niej całe powietrze. To naprawdę koniec? Usiadła i pozwoliła się objąć matce.

– Dobrze więc. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma potrzeby kontynuowania tej rozmowy. Chyba wreszcie się zrozumieliśmy – zakończyła spotkanie Minerwa McGonagall. Wyglądała na całkiem z siebie zadowoloną.

***

Państwo Honeydell wyprowadzili swoją zdenerwowaną i drżącą córkę na korytarz. Cała ta historia była dla nich jak uderzenie obuchem w głowę, jak wybuch wulkanu w ich spokojnym, zwyczajnym, usystematyzowanym życiu. Zupełnie nie byli w stanie pojąć jej swymi ścisłymi krukońskimi umysłami.

– Yen, kochanie – przemawiała do niej kojąco matka. – Nie ma się czym przejmować. Spokojnie, dziecko. Jeżeli tak ci zależy na tym... tym chłopcu, możemy porozmawiać z jego rodzicami i... i spisać kontrakt – oświadczyła, choć w głębi duszy wolałaby już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać tych ludzi na oczy.

– Jakim chłopcu? – zapytała Yen nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Jak to, jakim chłopcu, kochanie? Co ty mówisz? Yen, co się stało?

Stojący nieopodal Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać. Oni w ogóle nie znali swojej córki. Wcale. I teraz, spanikowani, nie mieli pojęcia, jak do niej dotrzeć.

– Mówiłam o tym młodym... Jakże on się nazywał? – kontynuowała pani Honeydell, a pan Honeydell bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Jeżeli jego żona była wstrząśnięta, on zupełnie stracił grunt pod nogami. Przecież dla większości rodziców dzieci praktycznie nie mają płci.

– Snape? – podrzuciła Yenlla i machnęła lekceważąco rękę. – Och, to w ogóle nie o to chodzi! Chodzi o zasady. Jak ona mogła?! – krzyknęła znowu dziewczyna.

Twarz Krukonki była zimna i zacięta. Nie przypominała siebie jeszcze sprzed chwili. Była wściekła i oburzona. Jak ktoś śmiał mieszać się do jej życia? Zabraniać jej z kimś się spotykać? Nieprawdopodobne! Jakby była małym dzieckiem i ktoś zabraniał jej się bawić z innym berbeciem, bo... bo... Cholera wie dlaczego. Co za dokumentna głupota! Ale ona się nie da. O nie! I tak będą się widywać. Niech tylko spróbują ich powstrzymać. Nawet nie będą wiedzieć! Minerwa McGonagall, choć było to chyba ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pragnęłaby osiągnąć, swoim zarządzeniem właśnie wsiadła Yenlli Honeydell na ambicję.

– Yen, kochanie, popatrz na mnie. Co się dzieje? Yen? – mówiła do niej zalękniona i zdezorientowana matka.

Severus poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, i niechętnie odwrócił się od tej przezabawnej dla siebie sceny. Spodziewał się Slughorna, a zobaczył swojego ojca.

Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy pan Snape ujrzał wybrankę syna. Zupełnie zapomniał o wcześniejszej sprzeczce. Niespodziewanie poczuł coś na kształt dumy i ujrzał go w innym świetle. Bo skoro chłopak mógł zdobyć zainteresowanie takiej dziewczyny... Ponownie przemknęło mu przez myśl to samo niepokojące pytanie: „Kim, u diabła, był teraz ten dzieciak, którego uważał za swojego syna?".

– No, no, chłopcze – powiedział tonem brzmiącym niemal serdecznie. – Może jednak nie jesteś tak bezwartościowy, jak zawsze myślałem.

– Ręce. Precz – wydyszał Severus, odsuwając się od niego.

– Na twoim miejscu trzymałbym się jej mocno i nie przejmował ględzeniem tej starej wiedźmy – ciągnął, mając najwyraźniej na myśli kolejno Yen i profesor McGonagall. – Zanim przejrzy na oczy i zmieni zdanie.

– O czym ty...? – nie zrozumiał początkowo Ślizgon.

– Kim są jej rodzice? Są bogaci? Muszą być, biedakom nie rodzą się takie skarby. – Spojrzenie pana Snape'a ponownie ślizgało się po ciele Yenlli, a w żyłach jego syna zagotowała się krew.

– Dość – rzekł cicho, ale w ten dziwny sposób, który przyprawiał jego ojca o niezrozumiały niepokój.

– Dlaczego nas nie przedstawisz? – Pan Snape ruszył w stronę Honeydellów. Severus zatarasował mu drogę.

– Nie.

– Odsuń się, chłopcze.

– Daj jej spokój.

– Ostrzegam cię!

– To ja cię ostrzegam. – W dłoni chłopaka pojawiła się różdżka. – Czas na was.

– Severusie! – odezwała się po raz trzeci jego bliska płaczu matka.

„Tylko tyle potrafisz powiedzieć", pomyślał drwiąco chłopak, a głośno dorzucił, jak na ironię równocześnie ze swoim ojcem:

– Nie wtrącaj się!

– Proszę, nie urządzajcie tu scen.

Severus stał nieporuszony, podczas gdy jego ojciec powoli tracił rezon.

– Grozisz mi? TY?! – wysapał gniewnie.

– Miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

Ręka pana Snape'a już się unosiła, matka krzyknęła, ale młodemu mężczyźnie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby powstrzymać ten ruch.

– Nie boję się ciebie i dobrze o tym wiesz, nie odgrywaj mi tu więc władzy ojcowskiej w działaniu. Jeżeli mnie tkniesz, oddam z nawiązką – mówił spokojnie, jakby od niechcenia Severus, ale marszczył brwi w sposób, jaki wielu uczniów Hogwartu miało w przyszłości zapamiętać aż do śmierci. – I nie zawaham się.

– Ty...! Wychowaliśmy cię! Zawdzięczasz nam wszystko!

– Lepiej nie przypominaj mi tego w szczegółach – warknął. – Od dzisiaj jesteśmy obcymi ludźmi. I tak niedługo miałem wam to powiedzieć, spotkanie tylko ułatwia sprawę. Nie szukajcie mnie, a odwdzięczę się tym samym.

– Severusie, synku! – Zrozpaczona matka znów próbowała go objąć.

Otrzymała w zamian chłodne spojrzenie.

– Trochę za późno na to. A ciebie – zwrócił się do ojca – nie chcę więcej widzieć ani o tobie słyszeć.

– Severusie, błagam!

– Żegnam państwa. – Skłonił się niedbale, chowając różdżkę i odchodząc.

– Uprzedzam, chłopcze, jeżeli teraz odejdziesz, nie będzie odwrotu! Słyszysz mnie? Severus!

Cała rodzina Honeydellów obserwowała ich skonfundowana, zapominając o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia. O Roweno, biedni, nieszczęśliwi ludzie!

***

Mimo wyrażonego przez Yenllę przekonania ona i Severus nie widywali się niemal wcale. No, może poza niektórymi zajęciami, lecz wtedy zawsze zachowywano pomiędzy nimi należytą odległość. Profesor McGonagall potrafiła się uprzeć i postawić na swoim, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy działała w dobrej wierze.

Severus niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrył, że bardzo brakuje mu Yen. Przez pół roku zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jej towarzystwa. Brakowało mu pustego szczebiotu, gdy była Miss Hogwarts, i przyjemnego, stonowanego głosu, gdy o tym zapominała i wygłaszała całkiem rozsądne, godne Krukonki uwagi na różne tematy. Ale najbardziej brakowało mu jej ciętych ripost i ryzykownych pytań na spotkaniach Schwarz Jugend, jak określał ich organizację ten blondowłosy, wypachniony fircyk oddelegowany do nich spośród współpracowników Lorda.

Czy to możliwe, aby za nią... tęsknił? Nie, to głupie. A jednak czasami miał wrażenie, że oszaleje.

Aż do tej nocy w Zakazanym Lesie.

Czekał na nią. Oczekiwał z niecierpliwością, jakiej dotąd nie znał. Maj powoli dobiegał końca, od fatalnej nocy w dormitorium Slytherinu minęły ponad dwa miesiące. Nadal było przeraźliwie zimno, a ziemię pokrywała wilgotna rosa. Przeróżne nienazwane stwory czaiły się w otaczającym ich mroku, jednak najstraszniejszy z nich wszystkich był cichutki, jakby nieco zakłopotany głosik Yen, który rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu niczym zgrzyt gwoździem po tablicy:

– Chyba przespałam się z kimś innym...

Przy czym to „chyba" brzmiało najgorzej ze wszystkiego.

Severus Snape wpadł w szał. Nie, żeby i on nie umilał sobie przydługich okresów oczekiwania na okazję zmylenia pościgu McGonagallowych stróżów moralności, którzy przecież nie pilnowali specjalnie jego innych kontaktów towarzyskich (poza tymi z Yenllą), ale ona... ona nie mogła robić tego samego! Ona należała do niego. Sama tego chciała. Sama mu to powiedziała!

Kłótnia między nimi w krótkim czasie przybrała takie rozmiary, że omal nie doszło do rękoczynów. Cudem było, że ich wrzaski nie zainteresowały nikogo w Hogwarcie, ale w końcu dochodziły z Zakazanego Lasu, a wszyscy już przywykli do dziwnych zdarzeń w tym miejscu.

Snape usłyszał, że piękna Yen nie ma zamiaru czekać na niego przez wieczność, że nie do tego została stworzona i chyba nie spodziewał się nic innego. Finders keepers, losers weepers. Oskarżenia i inwektywy sypały się jak z rękawa. Koniec bajki. Wreszcie dwoje młodych ludzi rozstało się w stanie otwartej wojny, przyrzekając sobie nigdy więcej się do siebie nie odzywać.

***

I dotrzymali słowa przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, jak przemknęło w tym momencie przez głowę Severusowi. Wtedy miał lat osiemnaście, obecnie trzydzieści sześć. Szmat czasu. Wówczas też, na dobrą sprawę, widział ją po raz ostatni, myślał teraz, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy, rzeczony fircyk, spoglądał zafascynowany na niego, męża Yenlli Honeydell. Kto by przypuszczał?

„No, tak", odpowiedział zaraz sam sobie Severus.

Dumbledore. On o tym pomyślał. On o tym pamiętał i w odpowiedniej chwili koncertowo wykorzystał przeciwko niemu.

A co do Yen... Niech ją tylko dorwie w swoje ręce po powrocie do domu!

*****  
C'est la vie – (franc.) takie jest życie.  
Mon ami – (franc.) mój przyjacielu.  
De gustibus non est disputandum – (łac.) O gustach się nie dyskutuje.  
Frank Sinatra: Strangers in the Night.


	8. Blaski i cienie

Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,  
Go together like a horse and carriage.  
This I tell you brother:  
You can't have one without the other.

Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,  
It's an institute you can't disparage.  
Ask the local gentry,  
And they will say it's elementary  
(Frank Sinatra: Love and marriage)

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i wpadł przez nie Severus Snape rozjuszony jak rzadko.

– Yen Honeydell! – wrzasnął.

Wywołana drgnęła na krześle w sposób iście charakterystyczny dla osób o niezbyt czystym sumieniu. Zerwała się jak pacynka pociągnięta za sznurek.

– Och, Severusie! Już wróciłeś? – zapytała przymilnie, mrugając zawzięcie oczami.

– Owszem.

– Wiesz, to przed chwilą... Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało! – zastrzegła. – Ale ja już się tak nie nazywam.

– Wierz mi – wycedził – za dziesięć minut będziesz się modlić, aby się nagle okazało, że jednak nadal się tak nazywasz.

Pani Snape zachichotała ze sztuczną wesołością, wycofując się taktycznie za kanapę.

– Przykro mi, ale nie bardzo rozumiem.

– Yen, kochanie.

Snape już był przy niej i uśmiechał się tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Od tego uśmiechu człowieka przechodziły ciarki i szczerze wolał, żeby Severus przeszedł już do tej części, w której na niego wrzeszczy, niż dłużej torturował tą upiorną wesołością. Yenlla odruchowo cofnęła się jeszcze o krok.

– Czy nie zrobiłaś może ostatnio czegoś, o czym wiedziałaś, że osobiście serdecznie bym ci odradzał?

– J-ja? – zająknęła się, przeczuwając najgorsze. – Ja nadal nie...

– Och, zaraz zrozumiesz. Zapewne znalazłyby się setki takich rzeczy, lecz mnie chodzi o jedną konkretną.

– T-tak?

– Oczywiście nie domyślasz się?

– Gdzieżby!

– Yen, czy nie prosiłem cię już kiedyś, żebyś nie udawała głupszej, niż jesteś?

– Nie. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego przewrotnie. – Dawniej wolałeś podkreślać moją inteligencję.

– Kochanie, w pewnych okolicznościach większość mężczyzn byłaby skłonna wmówić ci każdą bzdurę, byle tylko skłonić cię do usunięcia pewnej ilości garderoby.

– Sever!

– Do rzeczy. Gdzie, do ciężkiej cholery, udało ci się dopaść Lucjusza Malfoya?! – krzyknął.

– Och, to! – Yen machnęła ręką z szerokim uśmiechem i ulgą, jakby spodziewała się czegoś nieskończenie gorszego.

– Tak, to – przedrzeźniał ją. – Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że sam tu przyszedł. Nie odwiedza mnie w mieszkaniu, chociaż teraz zapewne zacznie.

– Spotkałam go na mieście.

– Na mieście?! Gdzie? Tutaj?!

– Nie, skąd! – Roześmiała się na głos ze swobodą. – W Londynie – dodała nieskończenie ciszej, usuwając się zwinnie z zasięgu jego rąk.

– Byłaś w Londynie?!

– Tak jakby.

– Jakby? Co to znaczy „jakby"?

– No... – Przełknęła głośno. – Tak.

– Szlajałaś się sama po Londynie tuż po tym, jak ci uprzejmie zasugerowano, abyś tego NIE robiła?

– Och, Severus!

– Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę „Och, Severus", zrobię coś bardzo złego.

Yen mu wierzyła. Jak cholera. Trudno było mu nie wierzyć, patrząc teraz w jego czarne jak dno piekła oczy. Pani Snape zaczęła się rozpaczliwie zastanawiać, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Nie istniało zbyt wiele opcji.

– Dobrze, byłaś w Londynie. – Snape uspokoił się z wysiłkiem. – A gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Malfoy?

– Wpadłam na niego... Przypadkiem!

– Przypadkiem. Oczywiście. Najpierw Dumbledore, potem Malfoy. Gdybym nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, pomyślałbym, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Co masz jeszcze w planie? Może pójdziesz się przedstawić Czarnemu Lordowi?

Kobieta gwałtownie zbladła.

– Nie próbuj mnie osaczać, Yen, to ci nie wyjdzie na zdrowie.

– Nie osaczam cię! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że wpadnę akurat na niego? Myślałam, że siedzi w więzieniu!

Severus popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wybuchł śmiechem, jednak wcale nie brzmiało to wesoło.

– Lucjusz Malfoy? W więzieniu? Salazarze, ty naprawdę jesteś naiwna! Spędziłaś tyle czasu w najbardziej zepsutej gałęzi show-biznesu, a dalej jesteś naiwna jak dziecko! Lucjusz spędził w więzieniu najwyżej kilka godzin.

– Dlaczego? Myślałam, że... Po tym, jak złapali go w Ministerstwie...

– Kiedy po wojnie z Grindelwaldem senior Malfoy ładował rodzinne pieniądze na przemian w organizacje charytatywne i pożyczki rządowe, wszyscy śmiali się z niego w kułak. Pożyczki dla rządu mają jednak to do siebie, że nader niechętnie bywają zwracane, bo każda kolejna władza ma nadzieję, że następcy załatwią to za nią.

– Co to ma wspólnego z...

– To, słońce dni moich, że Ministerstwo ma w tej chwili tak ogromny dług wdzięczności wobec Malfoyów, że bardzo wątpię, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek odważył się ich ruszyć, a dziewięćdziesiąt procent instytucji państwowych siedzi w tej chwili w ich kieszeni. Jasne?

– Och!

– A jeżeli dodać do tego wszystkie znajomości i koneksje Narcyzy...

– Narcyzy? – prychnęła pani Snape. – A jakie ona może mieć wpływy?

– Ogromne, zapewniam. Jest ostatnią przedstawicielką rodu Blacków. Wokół niej skupili się wszyscy dawni przyjaciele rodziny.

– Wcale nie jest ostatnia – rzuciła wyzywająco Yenlla, której nie spodobało się, że rozmowa zboczyła na temat pani Malfoy, której nigdy nie lubiła. A jeszcze bardziej nie spodobał się jej ton, jakim Severus się o niej wyrażał. I chociaż odwlekało to w czasie jej egzekucję, wolała nie zawdzięczać ratunku akurat Narcyzie Black.

– Oczywiście, Syriusz i Bellatrix, dwoje kryminalistów, oraz odstępczyni Andromeda Tonks. W oczach arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata rzeczywiście wymarzeni ludzie do tego, aby utrzymywać z nimi towarzyskie stosunki – zakpił mistrz eliksirów.

– Czyli Lucjusz...

– Po upadku Lorda spędził w Azkabanie dokładnie tydzień, a... – Severus w porę ugryzł się w język, nim się pochwalił, że jemu, z Dumbledore'em u boku, wygrzebanie się stamtąd zabrało pół roku. To nie było w tej chwili ważne.

– A nawet jeżeli już spotkałaś Malfoya – kontynuował Snape – co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby z miejsca chwalić się szczęśliwą zmianą stanu cywilnego?

– Przecież pisały o tym wszystkie gazety! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że o tym nie słyszał?

– A czy ty słyszałaś o zasadzie, że nie podnosi się z ziemi ulotek wroga?

– Ulotek? Jakich znowu ulotek? – zapytała zbita z tropu Yen.

– To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że Śmierciozercy mają oficjalny zakaz czytywania wrogiej prasy, nie wspominając, że Lucjusz w ogóle nie jest zbyt namiętnym czytelnikiem. Dlatego dyrektor pozwolił na tę idiotyczną akcję z ogłaszaniem ślubu wszem i wobec.

– Wrogiej prasy? Ale... jak to?

– Aby nie podlegali indoktrynacji. Napływowi szkodliwych kłamstw, które przysłaniają jedyną i słuszną prawdę.

– Jaką prawdę?

– Że trzeba wybić szlamy do nogi, a ich majątki rozdzielić między czystokrwistych czarodziejów wiernych Czarnemu Lordowi. Musiałaś o tym słyszeć – ironizował. – To był swego czasu dość popularny prąd myślowy.

Blada jak trup i nagle bardzo zmęczona Yenlla opadła bezsilnie na kanapę.

– N-nie wiedziałam. Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Przecież ty czytasz „Proroka"! – Do tej pory powinnaś się już zorientować, że JA jestem dosyć wyjątkowy.

– W każdym razie powiedziałam o tym tylko Lucjuszowi. Nic się chyba nie stanie?

– Nic się nie stanie? Tylko Lucjuszowi?! – Mistrz eliksirów znowu podniósł głos. Był wściekły. – Właśnie w idiotyczny sposób zaprzepaściłaś i tak nikłą szansę, że Czarny Lord nie jest na bieżąco z najnowszym numerem „Czarownicy" i przypadkiem mógł jeszcze o tobie nie wiedzieć!

– Och, zatem nic straconego – próbowała go ułagodzić. – Lucjusz jest twoim przyjacielem, prawda? Dlaczego miałby przekazać wieść dalej?

Severus o mało nie zabił jej wzrokiem. Była prawie pewna, że tym razem nie wytrzyma i coś jej zrobi.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? Na litość, Yen, przestań tak skakać, gdy się do ciebie zbliżam, bo mnie naprawdę zaraz szlag trafi!

– Wcale nie skaczę! I jak to „co to ma do rzeczy"? Przecież...

– Jak dziecko, doprawdy! To dwie zupełnie różne sprawy! Malfoy może i wykazuje w stosunku do mnie szczątkowe przywiązanie, ale przede wszystkim musi dbać o swoją pozycję. Po klęsce w Ministerstwie Magii wyleciał z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i teraz jest szeregowym Śmierciożercą. Chyba nie oczekujesz, że mając w rękach taką informację, nie sprzeda jej, oglądając się na głupie sentymenty?

– Właściwie – oznajmiła pewniejszym głosem – byłam pewna, że właśnie tak postąpi.

– Więc jesteś idiotką. Przypomnij sobie, ilu ludzi stracił przez ciebie Lord, bo zapewniam, że on pamięta.

Krukonka była już szaro-zielona. Nigdy nie wracała do tych wspomnień.

– Nie, proszę – wyszeptała przerażona, ale Snape nie zamierzał jej niczego oszczędzać.

– Lord wprost płonie z niecierpliwości, żeby cię ponownie zobaczyć, choć zapewniam, że gdyby miał przyjemność pobyć z tobą tak długo jak ja, szybko zmieniłby zdanie. Jednak z drugiej strony, wasze spotkanie rzeczywiście może potrwać dość długo... I być niezwykle bolesne.

– Przestań!

Yen zakryła twarz dłońmi. Severus pochwycił jej ręce i odciągnął. Pochylił się nad nią z groźną miną.

– Nie przestanę. Chcę tylko otworzyć ci oczy... po raz kolejny. Dla Czarnego Pana jesteś bardzo cenna, to sprawa zemsty, a tego, kto dostarczy o tobie wiadomości, czeka nagroda. Zgadnij, komu, dzięki tobie, przypadnie?

– Severusie – jęknęła żałośnie i wtedy ją puścił.

– Oczywiście, nie zastanowiłaś się też, w jakiej sytuacji stawia to mnie? – odezwał się spokojniej.

– Ciebie? – zdziwiła się. Była zdenerwowana i oddychała ciężko, nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

– Owszem. – Przeszył ją wzrokiem. – Jak mam wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć fakt, że jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez Lorda osób znajduje się w moim domu i nosi moje nazwisko? Jak mam to zrobić i przeżyć dość długo, aby tu wrócić i osobiście cię udusić?

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie pomyślałam o tym. Wybacz mi.

– Zdecydowanie zbyt mało myślisz ostatnimi czasy, Yen. Dla własnego dobra powinnaś na nowo się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zamierzam ci pomóc.

Snape powiedział to tak dziwnym tonem, że Yenlla nie odważyła się zapytać, w jaki sposób chce to zrobić, chociaż miała to na końcu języka. Gdy wyciągnął różdżkę, skuliła się odruchowo, jednak zamiast do niej, podszedł do drzwi.

– Od tej pory nigdzie stąd nie wyjdziesz – mówił, rzucając kolejne zaklęcia. – Chyba, że ja ci na to pozwolę.

– Co proszę?

– Bez mojej wiedzy nie ruszysz się nawet na krok z tego domu. Od teraz – kończył, z wprawą i bez skrzywienia nacinając sobie dłoń i opryskując drewno odrobiną krwi – tylko ja mogę otworzyć te drzwi.

– Nie możesz mówić poważnie! Chyba nie będziesz mnie tu więzić?

– Przeciwnie, taki właśnie mam zamiar.

– Nie! Żartujesz. Nie możesz!

– Proszę, sprawdź sama. – Ustąpił jej miejsca przy wyjściu.

Yen ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie o czymś i cofnęła się do wielkiego stołu pod oknem. Tam, w poniewierających się na blacie szpargałach, odnalazła swoją dawno niewidzianą różdżkę. W tym, co Severus mówił niedawno o niemożności używania czarów w jego domu bez jego certyfikatu, nie było oczywiście ani słowa prawdy. Owszem, mężczyzna próbował takie zaklęcie znaleźć, w ostateczności – wynaleźć, lecz okazało się to niemożliwe. Z powodu szpiegowskich przyzwyczajeń Snape rozpuszczał o sobie całe mnóstwo sprzecznych plotek. W wypadku Yen określał to psim łgarstwem, w swoim własnym – taktyką.

Krukonka stanęła wreszcie przed drzwiami.

– Alohomora! – krzyknęła na próbę, ale jego drwiący uśmiech tylko potwierdził to, co do czego nie miała w głębi duszy złudzeń: Alohomora to trochę zbyt mało, aby przełamać jego uroki. Przez kilka kolejnych minut szyła przed siebie wszystkimi zaklęciami, jakie przyszły jej na myśl. Wreszcie cisnęła różdżkę na podłogę.

– Moja nie działa – oświadczyła cokolwiek irracjonalnie, nie chcąc się przyznać do porażki. – Zaklęcia mogą być z synchronizowane z twoją.

„A słuchanie Sinatry dobrze wpływa na głos", pomyślał złośliwie Severus, przypominając sobie po raz kolejny pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości.

– Ależ proszę. – Wytwornym gestem podał jej własną różdżkę z bardzo ciemnego drewna.

Również nie podziałała. Yen rzuciła się teraz na drzwi z gołymi rękami, szarpiąc za klamkę i kopiąc.

– Wypuść mnie stąd, słyszysz?! – krzyczała. – Wypuść mnie! Nie możesz mnie tu zamknąć!

– Miłość, wierność i posłuszeństwo – odparł spokojnie, bawiąc się od niechcenia obrączką.

– Chyba uczciwość małżeńska!

– Preferuję klasyczną formułę. Będziesz mnie słuchać, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Od dzisiaj nie ruszysz się nigdzie beze mnie albo mojego pozwolenia.

– Nie – szepnęła z napięciem. – Nie, Sever.

Pułapka. Pułapka. Ciasna pułapka bez wyjścia. Yen czuła, jak ściany napierają na nią. Stęchłe, gryzące powietrze. Nie ma powietrza. Brakowało jej powietrza. Duszno.

– Wypuść mnie. Nie mogę oddychać! – zawołała histerycznie, chwytając się za gardło.

– Błagam, oszczędź mi tego.

– Puść mnie! DUSZĘ SIĘ!

– Yen, wydaje mi się, że skłoniłaś mnie już do przyznania, że masz doprawdy wielki talent aktorski, więc daruj sobie ten cyrk – ironizował, jednak szybko przestał, gdy zobaczył, jak żmija sinieje i dysząc coraz ciężej, osuwa się po ścianie na podłogę.

Powtórka z histerii. Histerie Yenlli były imponujące, bo imponujące były stany, do których potrafiła się sama doprowadzić, jeżeli miała taki kaprys.

– Yen, litości. – Zbliżył się do niej. – Zaliczyłaś wszystkie najmniejsze teatry bulwarowe, nie możesz mieć klaustrofobii.

– Wy-wypuść mnie. Pro-proszę...

– Uspokój się! Wstawaj. – Spróbował ją podnieść, ale przywarła mocno do podłogi. – Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę. – Przywołał różdżką szklankę wody i bez wahania chlusnął jej w twarz. Oprzytomniała wreszcie i odetchnęła normalnie. – Już?

Yen spojrzała na niego wzrokiem spłoszonego królika.

Cokolwiek można by powiedzieć o życiu w małżeńskim stanie, Severus Snape na pewno się nie nudził, odkąd w jego życiu ponownie pojawiła się Yenlla Honeydell.

***

Mistrz eliksirów wszedł do mieszkania i demonstracyjnie opieczętował drzwi. Poczuł coś na kształt zawodu, gdy się zorientował, że Yen nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Siedziała w szlafroku na kanapie, ziewając potężnie i wpatrując się w trzymane w dłoni lustro, podczas gdy skrzatka układała jej włosy.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa?

– Gotowa na co? – odpowiedziała ostro pytaniem na pytanie, nadal na niego obrażona.

– Jak można spać do południa? – sarknął.

– To moja normalna pora, a skoro i tak nigdzie nie wychodzę... – zawiesiła z urazą głos.

– Jakoś nigdzie ci się dotąd nie spieszyło.

– Bo wiedziałam, że w każdej chwili MOGĘ wyjść.

Zirytowany Snape wydał z siebie tak osobliwy dźwięk, że zdecydowała się wreszcie na niego spojrzeć – nie bez lekkiego popłochu w oczach. To mu dodało animuszu.

– Nieważne. Zbieraj się – rozkazał.

– Dlaczego?

– Idę na Grimmauld.

– Aha, TY idziesz.

– Skoro ja idę, to ty też.

Yen bynajmniej nie spodobał się jego uśmieszek.

– Po co? – zapytała znowu rozkapryszonym tonem. – Przecież już pokazałeś im, że żyję. A teraz, gdy zamknąłeś mnie tutaj, chyba nie musisz wszędzie ze sobą ciągać, prawda?

– Nie, kochanie. – Przy jego „kochanie" zawsze przechodziły ją dreszcze, jednak prawdziwe kłopoty nadchodziły, kiedy określał ją „słońcem dni swoich". – Nie ufam ci – rzucił lekko i fałszywie. – Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie spróbujesz wydostać się oknem? Chociaż, oczywiście, one też są zabezpieczone, a to jest drugie piętro.

– Nieco zbyt zabawne, aby było w twoim stylu.

– Możesz mi dogadywać, możesz się złościć, tylko się wreszcie rusz. – Jego podejrzanie dobry humor jak zwykle przerażał bardziej niż stany przeciwne.

– Nie chcę iść na Grimmauld!

– O nie. – Jego twarz przybrała stanowczy wyraz. – Wstawaj! – Podszedł i zdecydowanie postawił ją na nogi. – Nie zamierzam ci tego darować.

– Czego darować? – Uraza na chwilę wyparowała z Yen pod wpływem zaciekawienia, ale Severus nie raczył udzielić jej odpowiedzi.

– Masz dziesięć minut.

– Sev...

– Aha, i włóż czerwoną.

– Co czerwone?

– Sukienkę, oczywiście. Ja mam cię uczyć?

Yen zaniemówiła z wrażenia, spoglądając na niego z otwartymi ustami.

***

Szybko zrozumiała, co takiego zamyślał Severus. Chyba nawet szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzyła.

Mistrz eliksirów siedział wygodnie rozparty za długim stołem w salonie Blacków, gdzie zgromadził się cały Zakon. Mimo trudności i niebezpieczeństw czyhających na rekrutów stan liczebny Feniksjanów stale, choć powoli, się powiększał, skutkiem czego kuchnia nie tylko przestała wystarczać metrażowo, lecz wydawała się wyjątkowo mało reprezentacyjna. Severus siedział więc spokojnie na swoim miejscu, ciesząc się z powiększenia przestrzeni oddzielającej go od reszty towarzystwa oraz widoku... kilkunastu mężczyzn, którzy wiercili się niemiłosiernie na krzesłach i wyraźnie nie mogli skupić na słowach Dumbledore'a, co i rusz zerkając w kąt pokoju.

Poza polem Silencia, na bardzo sfatygowanej otomanie rozłożyła się pani Snape. Usadowiła się, przybierając wielce romantyczną pozę, i przewracała kartki jakiejś ocalałej z pogromu kundla książki, która nie poszła z dymem prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że była zbyt zawilgocona i przegniła, aby łaskawie zająć się ogniem. (W ciągu tylu długich wieczorów spędzonych na Grimmauld Place 12 mistrz eliksirów zdążył się już przekonać, że to, co z biblioteki Blacków jeszcze nie rozłazi się w rękach, służy do podpierania rozchybotanych mebli, przyjmowania na siebie mugolskich rzutek Syriusza albo zabijania karaluchów). Pogodna, piękna i niemal jaśniejąca w ciemnym salonie Yenlla była zjawiskiem doprawdy zachwycającym – od burzy starannie utrefionych hebanowych loków po białe pończoszki oblekające wyzwolone z trzewików, drobne stopy. Nic dziwnego, że żaden z członków Zakonu Feniksa nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, wyczekując na spojrzenie, uśmiech czy jakikolwiek gest z jej strony.

Od pierwszej chwili, gdy Snape odkrył (oczywiście sam; nie przyjmował do wiadomości wersji, według której ktoś go o tym informował), w co został wpakowany, skrycie marzył tylko o jednym – żeby ci, którzy to sprawili, szczerze pożałowali mieszania się do jego życia. I chociaż później okazało się, że cała sprawa nie była taka znowu nieprzyjemna, a Yen objawiła się jako znośna towarzyszka życia, to pragnienie wcale się nie zmieniło, a teraz radował się jego realizacją. Bowiem wszyscy zgromadzeni w salonie mężczyźni niczego nie pragnęli w tej chwili tak intensywnie, jak mieć Yen tylko dla siebie, i niczego nie przeklinali tak zawzięcie, jak lekkomyślnego oddania jej Snape'owi. Akurat Snape'owi! Najwymowniejsza pod tym względem była facjata kundla. Black bez przerwy strzelał spojrzeniem do głębokiego dekoltu Krukonki, która przed chwilą (przelewając w kilku przypadkach czarę goryczy) celowo opuściła nieco rękaw sukni, a minę miał tak ponurą jak spłukany kowboj w saloonie. Do pełni obrazu brakowało mu tylko noża, który mógłby w regularnych odstępach wbijać w blat stołu – ewentualnie w etatowego szpiega Zakonu, gdyby ten jakimś pechowym zrządzeniem losu akurat się zagapił.

Żaden z nich nie miał u niej najmniejszych szans, dopóki była żoną Śmierciojada (Yen potrafiła dotrzymać umowy) i to akurat tego konkretnego Śmierciojada, na co przecież komisyjnie się zgodzili, nie przywiązując wagi da całego zdarzenia. Kto rozsądny próbowałby zgłębiać pomysły dyrektora? Póki działały, wszystko było w porządku. Poza tym – co tam jedna baba? I co komu w ogóle do tego? W praktyce, niestety, okazało się, że jedna baba to dokładnie tyle, ile potrzeba, żeby w jednej chwili rozwalić cały Zakon Feniksa, ponieważ dopóki znajdowała się w salonie, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dyrektora.

Severus Snape z pełną świadomej wyższości miną wyprostował się na krześle i charakterystycznym gestem obciągnął rękawy szaty.

– Severusie! – zawołał po raz kolejny Albus Dumbledore, już nieco zniecierpliwiony brakiem reakcji ze strony młodszego mężczyzny.

– Ja... eee... Ekhem! – Ocknął się ten nagle i odchrząknął elegancko. – Przepraszam, pan coś mówił, dyrektorze?

Yen Snape uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zasłaniając twarz nadgryzionymi przez bliżej nieokreślone stworzenia stronicami Imienia róży – zbyt świeżego egzemplarza (jakiś żart Andromedy?), żeby mógł ulec zniszczeniu w wyniku zadziwiającej troski bibliofilskiej Syriusza. Snape mógł do woli udawać sam przed sobą, lecz ona i tak wiedziała lepiej. Znała dobrze ten gest i wiedziała, że u niego znaczył mniej więcej to samo, co u innych wiercenie się na krześle. Mistrz eliksirów myślał w tej chwili dokładnie o tym samym, co pozostali zgromadzeni w salonie mężczyźni, i miał równie „podzielną" uwagę.

– Yen, moja droga.

Podniosła natychmiast głowę i ujrzała nad sobą ni to zatroskane, ni to zakłopotane oblicze Dumbledore'a.

– Czy mógłbym cię o coś prosić?

***

Zebrania Zakonu Feniksa w obecności Yen nie miały sensu, więc dyrektor, choć czuł się przez to niezręcznie i nie chciał tego początkowo robić (łudził się, że wystarczy Silencio), musiał ją wyprosić. Nie ochłodziło to bynajmniej Severusowej chęci pomsty, ponieważ nadal bezlitośnie ciągał żonę na Grimmauld, byle tylko ją pokazać, narobić pewnym osobnikom apetytu, a następnie, przy akompaniamencie dwuznacznych uśmiechów, zabierać z powrotem do domu. Yenlla grzecznie szczerzyła się, przeginała i prężyła, gdy najwyraźniej tego od niej wymagał, a potem snuła się samotnie niczym dusza potępiona po posiadłości Blacków, szukając sobie na gwałt jakiegoś zajęcia, na niczym nie mogąc się dłużej skupić i mając nadzieję, że nic jej nie pożre, bo zazwyczaj zapominała zabrać ze sobą różdżki. Yen w ogóle rzadko się nią posługiwała.

Często w tych pielgrzymkach towarzyszyli jej wiecznie spóźnieni na zebrania bliźniacy Weasleyów, których brak punktualności widocznie nie był wcale przypadkowy. Gdy wreszcie się zjawiali, zamiast gnać na spotkanie Zakonu, brali ją pod ramiona i oprowadzali po domu, pokazując co dziwaczniejsze zakątki, na które jeszcze nie trafiła, i co ciekawsze, jeszcze nieeksterminowane, okazy z przychówku rodziny Blacków, włączając w to słynnego ghula. Sypali jak z rękawa mnóstwem zabawnych anegdotek o życiu i całej reszcie dwóch wesołych sklepikarzy z Pokątnej. Prawdopodobnie brali ją za niewiele starszą od siebie i zapewne nikt do tej pory nie wyprowadził ich z błędu. Prawdę o wieku Yen znali wyłącznie najstarsi członkowie Zakonu i jej szkolni koledzy, a kobieta trzymała się wręcz niesamowicie dobrze. Jak kiedyś gra Paganiniego zasługiwało to z całą pewnością na posądzenie o kontrakt z nieczystymi siłami.

***

– Syriuszu, błagam cię, mów ciszej – prosił półgłosem Remus Lupin.

– Nie mam zamiaru! W końcu jestem, do ciężkiej cholery, u siebie czy nie? – Zbiegł ze schodów i zatrzymał się na półpiętrze, patrząc wyzywająco na przyjaciela. – I mam ich dosyć. Obojga! Snape'a i tej jego lafiryndy.

– Zdaje się, że do niedawna...

– Pieprzyć to! Rozbijają się po moim domu, jakby... jakby... A Smarkerus zadziera ten swój koślawy nos, bo... bo co? Bo Dumbledore mu naraił dupę? Też mi wyczyn! Chyba że to będzie teraz stały sposób nagradzania. Ile trzeba wysłużyć, żeby taką dostać? Też mogę grać na dwa fronty!

Oparł się o parapet i nerwowym ruchem zaczepił kapslem o jego brzeg, otwierając podejrzany butelkowany wynalazek dostarczony przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Grymas na poszarzałej twarzy Gryfona przywodził na myśl tkniętego wścieklizną psa, jego wzrok był cokolwiek błędny. Lupin naprawdę zaczynał się o niego bać.

– Syriuszu! – Oburzony Remus mierzył go potępiającym spojrzeniem, ponieważ zwyczajnie zabrakło mu słów.

– Nie mogę na nich patrzeć, rzygać mi się chce.

– Zastanów się, co mówisz. – Pokręcił głową. – Yen...

– Yen? A kim ona jest? Nikim. Zwykłą dziwką.

– Uważaj, co mówisz o niej w mojej obecności! – ostrzegł.

– Więc nie mów o niej, jakby była jakąś pieprzoną świętą! To dziwka! Jak zrobiła karierę? Każdy wie, jak to działa.

– Ucisz się, na Merlina!

– To co robi, to zwykłe kurewstwo. Jak można to inaczej nazwać? Która porządna kobieta zgodziłaby się na taki układ? Zostać pełnoetatową dziwką Snape'a, bo ktoś ją o to grzecznie poprosił? Świetnie, dlaczego nie? A jeżeli już ktoś ją tu ściągnął, to dlaczego tylko dla niego?!

– Łapa, ostrzegam cię.

– Skoro już ją tu sprowadził, mogłaby obsługiwać wszystkich, nie tylko Smarka, i jeszcze byłaby zachwycona. Daję Zakonowi chatę, coś mi się za to chyba należy.

W tym momencie schody ponad ich głowami zaskrzypiały lekko i dwaj mężczyźni obrócili się jak na komendę. Na podeście powyżej stała pobladła Yen we własnej osobie i wpatrywała się w nich załzawionymi oczami. Remus poczuł, jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Yenlla Snape nie powinna usłyszeć tych bzdur, które regularnie wyrzucał z siebie podpity Syriusz. To nie było przeznaczone dla niczyich uszu.

Zeszła po stopniach i minęła ich bez słowa.

– Yen, poczekaj! – Rzucił się za nią Lupin, próbując ją zatrzymać. – Posłuchaj!

Yenlla nawet na niego nie spojrzała, chwyciła za klamkę i wyszła, zamykając cicho drzwi.

***

Albus Dumbledore wypuścił wreszcie swojego mocno już podenerwowanego i zniecierpliwionego szpiega. Snape był zły i zmęczony po przeszło dwugodzinnej dodatkowej naradzie. Za oknami powoli zapadał już zmierzch, a on miał za sobą bardzo ciężką noc, podczas której włóczył się gdzieś na końcu cywilizowanego świata w sprawach „najwyższej wagi", a potem od cholery zajęć z całkowicie odporną na wiedzę dzieciarnią z Hufflepuffu na dobry początek i Gryffindoru na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Lucjusz Malfoy miał niezwykle zadowoloną minę, kiedy widział go po raz ostatni trzy dni temu, więc pewnie zdążył go już wsypać, lecz Czarny Lord, o dziwo, jeszcze go do siebie nie wezwał. Dlaczego? Na pewno wiedział już o Yen, o co więc chodziło? Severus Snape nic z tego nie rozumiał i stopniowo popadł w coraz większą paranoję.

Jeżeli zaś szło o jego żonę, nadal była śmiertelnie obrażona, a drzwi wejściowe obrzucała tak wymownym i pełnym odrazy spojrzeniem, gdy obok nich przechodziła, że mistrzowi eliksirów automatycznie robiło się czerwono przed oczami. To już był BARDZO męczący tydzień, w trakcie którego nic się nie wyjaśniło, a następny nie zapowiadał się lepiej.

W takim to stanie ducha znajdował się Severus Snape, a gdy jeszcze chwilę później zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie wykoncypować, gdzie tym razem udała się Yen, poszukując szczęścia we wnętrzu domu na Grimmauld Place 12, poziom jego irytacji osiągnął punkt szczytowy. Na szczęście właśnie wtedy nawinął mu się pod rękę naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa.

– Lupin, widziałeś moją... Khm... Yen?

Remus sprawiał wrażenie lekko przestraszonego, ale zaraz się opanował.

– Tak, Severusie – odpowiedział zrezygnowany i ponownie zamilkł.

Snape prychnął, wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi. Dom wariatów. Słowo.

– I? Gdzie ona jest?

– Wyszła jakiś czas temu.

– Jak to wyszła? – oburzył się. – Stąd?

– Tak.

– Wypuściliście ją?

– Severusie, co ci się stało?

Siny na twarzy z powodu tłumionej pasji Śmierciożerca wyglądał tak, jakby wzywany tyle razy szlag wreszcie go trafił. Remus cofnął się w irracjonalnym przekonaniu, że pałający wzrok mistrza eliksirów wypali mu dziurę w szacie... albo jeszcze gorzej.

– Oszaleję z tą kobietą! Miała tu na mnie czekać! Dlaczego nie potrafi wykonać prostego polecania?!

– Severusie, uspokój się. Chyba jest coś, co powinienem ci powiedzieć...

– Mam tego dosyć – pienił się, chyba zupełnie zapominając o obecności świadka. – Jeżeli Dumbledore czegoś z tym nie zrobi, rozwiążę to sam. W tradycyjny sposób.

– Jaki sposób? – wybełkotał oszołomiony Lunatyk. Takim go jeszcze nie widział.

– Rzeka, Lupin.

– Jaka rzeka? Po co ci rzeka?

Snape wymownie przejechał palcem po szyi i wypadł z posiadłości Blacków, trzaskając zamaszyście drzwiami.

***

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie Yen mogła znowu poleźć, i nie zamierzał się za nią uganiać. Znakomicie! Niech robi, co jej się żywnie podoba. Znajdzie się na pewno. A jeżeli nie, to w najgorszym razie zobaczy swoją śliczną zgubę na najbliższym spotkaniu Kręgu i wtedy sam osobiście...

Po prostu poszedł do domu.

Pod wypłowiałym ze starości ogłoszeniem o wynajem, które od początku zdobiło jego mugolskie mieszkanie, ktoś karminową szminką wysmarował kilka słów:

Mam tego dosyć. Przyślij mi rzeczy. Wracam do Kruczego.

Z twarzy Severusa odpłynęły resztki koloru, którym i tak nie był zbyt hojnie obdarzony.

***

To była przysłowiowa kropla, która przepełniła czarę, myślała Yenlla Honeydell, trzęsąc się i szczękając zębami z zimna. Miała na sobie tylko lekką pelerynę doskonale nadającą się do przeskakiwania z Severusem z miejsca na miejsce, ale zupełnie nieprzystosowaną do nagłego zwrotu akcji, jakim była dramatyczna ucieczka głównej bohaterki. Na szczęście, jakimś cudem tym razem miała przy sobie różdżkę, ale co z tego, skoro przypomniała sobie o tym po dwudziestu minutach zwiedzania zapomnianych przez bogów i ludzi zaułków wokół Grimmauld Place. Potem, jak ostatnia, skończona idiotka, teleportowała się do domu Snape'a, bo oczywiście zapomniała, że nie może się sama dostać do wnętrza. Cudownie!

Nie. Stwierdziła, że ma tego po dziurki w nosie. Najpierw jeden wariat chce ją wydać za swojego podwładnego. Dobrze, w porządku, i tak jej się nudziło. Następnie drugi, właśnie rzeczony podwładny, najpierw ją z domu wyrzuca, a potem w nim zamyka. Trudno, jakoś to przeżyła, nawet wtedy, kiedy zaczął jej dyktować, w co ma się ubierać. Nie narzekała – w końcu ją karmił i okresowo bywał... mniej niegrzeczny niż bezokresowo. Nie skarżyła się. Oj, nie! Chociaż miała powody. Jednak w końcu przesadzili.

Obaj regularnie zmuszali ją do konfrontacji z Syriuszem Blackiem, do czego absolutnie nie mieli prawa. Doskonale wiedzieli, że Yen go nienawidzi. Jak śmieli ją na to skazywać ?! A gdy Severus zaczął jeszcze się z nią prowadzać i pokazywać jak trofeum, nie zapominając nigdy zaznaczyć, że wcale go nie chciał... Yenlla na wiele rzeczy przyzwyczaiła się nie zwracać uwagi, lecz już dłużej nie mogła, nie chciała. Była zmęczona i miała dosyć. A to, co dzisiaj powiedział Black...

Zawsze dziwka, cokolwiek by nie zrobiła. Tego była już za wiele.

Stanęła przed wysoką, żelazną, trochę zaśniedziałą bramą i spoglądała w zamyśleniu na zapuszczony park wokół Kruczego Gniazda. Ostatnie promienie słabego jesiennego słońca nikły za drzewami. Nie powinna dać się stąd wyciągnąć. Nie powinna nigdzie się stąd ruszać. Co dobrego jej z tego przyszło? Czy ktokolwiek na tym skorzystał? Dodatkowa porcja stresów i mnóstwo straconego czasu.

Wróciła. Teraz była w domu. Nie zamierzała się już nigdy mieszać do nie swoich spraw. Wielki świat nie jest dla niej. Nie ma powrotu, musi się więc trzymać tego, co ma. Nie spodziewała się nigdy więcej wychodzić stąd na dłużej. Zagryzła wargi i zdecydowanie postąpiła w stronę bramy, sięgając ręką do rzeźbionych prętów.

Wtedy usłyszała głuche pyknięcie zaraz obok siebie. Severus chwycił ją za ramię z cokolwiek spanikowanym okrzykiem:

– Stój!

– O nie! Nie tym razem, skarbie – odpowiedziała, wyrywając mu się. – Wystarczy tej zabawy. Wracam do domu.

– Nie możesz.

– Tak? Chętnie zobaczę, jak mnie powstrzymujesz.

– Nie rozumiesz. To nie jest twój dom.

– J-jak to?

– Ty już nie masz domu.

– O czym ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że mam! – rzuciła pewnym głosem, ale nagle odezwały się w niej złe przeczucia. – Naturalnie, że mam – powtórzyła.

– Nie. Twoje namiary zostały wydane Śmierciożercom.

– Co? Bzdura! Kto miałby... – urwała.

– Yen, chodźmy stąd. – Dotknął jej ramienia.

– Zostaw mnie! Chcesz czegoś ode mnie, dlatego opowiadasz mi jakieś wyssane z palca bzdury. Jaki masz dowód, że Malfoy już... Zresztą – dodała tryumfalnie, przypominając sobie o czymś – przecież on nie zna tego adresu!

– Nie mówiłem o Lucjuszu.

– Więc kto?

– Zakon – rzucił krótko.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– To doprawdy głupota. Stać cię chyba na więcej. Żegnam. – Ruszyła znowu w stronę kraty.

– Posłuchasz mnie wreszcie? – Severus szarpnął nią i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Yen musiała stanąć na palcach. Wiła się, usiłując go odepchnąć.

– Nie mam zamiaru! Puść mnie! Nie wierzę ci! Zrobiłam wszystko, co mi kazali, dlaczego mieliby się odwdzięczać czymś takim? To absurd! – krzyczała, ale była coraz mniej pewna. Severus nie wymyśliłby przecież podobnego kłamstwa, bo po co?

– Zostałaś przehandlowana. Informacja za informację. Adres posłużył uwiarygodnieniu kontaktu Zakonu wśród Śmierciożerców.

– J-jak to?

– Nie będziemy tutaj rozmawiać, teren może być pod obserwacją.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Sam wyznaczałem ludzi.

– Ty?

– Tak.

Yen przestała się szarpać i oparła o niego z rezygnacją.

– Severusie, ty mówisz poważnie – nie zapytała, lecz stwierdziła.

Uniosła głowę i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Poprzez gałęzie ogołoconych z liści drzew w zapadającym zmroku można było dojrzeć ciemny, zrujnowany gmach Kruczego Gniazda. Tak długo udało jej się tam jakoś przetrwać. Kierując się zasadą, że pod latarnią najciemniej, ukrywała się tutaj przez wiele lat. Wiedziała, że ktoś czasem szabruje w budynku, ktoś go przepatruje, wyczuwała obcych ludzi, ale nikt nie docierał do dobrze zabezpieczonych piwnic. Do okrytych Zaklęciem Błądzenia pomieszczeń nie można się było dostać, jeżeli z góry nie wiedziało się, gdzie się znajdują. Było to najbardziej oczywiste, więc też najbardziej nieprawdopodobne miejsce ukrycia pod słońcem i przez wiele lat sprawdzało się znakomicie. Aż do dzisiaj.

– Kiedy to się stało?

– Jak tylko Lupin cię stąd wyprowadził.

Snape podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Patrzył na stary dom Honeydellów z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Zastanowiło to Yen, która dopiero po chwili skojarzyła fakty. Severus musiał być tu po raz pierwszy i ostatni w noc, gdy zginęli jej rodzice. Śmierciożercy szukali wtedy panny Honeydell. Zabili jej rodziców, przypadkowych czarodziejów, którzy gościli akurat w domu, wybili służbę. Oczywiście, poza jednym lokajem żyjącym na tyle długo, aby ze szczegółami opowiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Czysty marketing. Budynku nie puścili z dymem chyba tylko z powodu braku czasu, za to zdemolowali go doszczętnie.

– Straciłam dom?

Skinął krótko.

– Mimo że zrobiłam wszystko, czego chcieli?

– Chodźmy. Nie ma sensu tak tu stać.

– Dobrze. – Podążyła za nim jak lunatyczka, pozwalając się objąć i przenieść z powrotem do jego mieszkania.

***

Yenlla siedziała na sofie, ściskając w ręku kubek z herbatą i patrząc przed siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. To był straszny cios, największa zdrada.

Ostatnia rzecz, jaką posiadała na całym świecie, jej jedyne miejsce na ziemi. Podczas poprzedniej wojny straciła wszystko i nie odważyła się znowu spróbować. Tyle włożonego wysiłku. Tyle starań. Jej dom, jej rzeczy. Teraz nie ma już nic. Co ma z sobą zrobić? Gdzie pójść? Przełknęła nerwowo, usiłując pokonać narastające uczucie ściskania w gardle. Ręce drżały jej tak, że musiała mocno trzymać naczynie, aby nie rozlać płynu na nie swoje meble. Jak zdoła przygotować sobie drugie schronienie? Nie da sobie rady po raz drugi. Ma się starać tylko po to, aby ktoś ponownie wszystko jej odebrał? Dlaczego Dumbledore to zrobił? Była posłuszna właśnie dlatego, żeby zasłużyć na spokój. Jasna Strona nie powinna represjonować swoich ludzi. Komu powinna ufać, jeżeli nie Jasnej Stronie? Opuściła głowę i oparła czoło o chłodne obicie kanapy.

– Wytłumacz mi – poprosiła.

Severus ocknął się z zamyślenia i przyjrzał jej uważnie, jakby starając się ją wybadać.

– Twoje namiary posłużyły zdobyciu zaufania dla szpiega – powtórzył spokojnie.

– Więc tylko o to chodziło? – zapytała. – Moja wielka misja, ślub... Chcieli mnie tylko stamtąd usunąć? Trzeba było mnie tam zostawić.

Mistrz eliksirów nie odpowiedział. Sam nie był pewien, jaki to miało cel.

Yen odstawiła kubek na podłogę i objęła głowę dłońmi.

– Od jak dawna wiesz?

– Od początku. To znaczy...

– Oczywiście. – Martwy, wyprany z emocji głos. – Żona zawsze dowiaduje się ostatnia.

– Co miałem ci powiedzieć?

Pokręciła głową.

– Nieważne. To byłeś ty, prawda?

– Ja? – Spojrzał na nią szczerze zdziwiony.

– Szpieg, który stracił zaufanie.

– Nie – zaprzeczył. – Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. To był zupełnie nowy kontakt.

– Myślałam, że jesteś jedynym szpiegiem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież nie mam prawie w ogóle styczności z szeregowymi rekrutami i... – Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby to dobrze wytłumaczyć.

– Daruj sobie, Sever – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Możesz mówić prawdę. To już i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Snape wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

– Co sugerujesz?

– Możesz mi to spokojnie powiedzieć. Nie dostanę histerii.

– To nie byłem ja i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym kłamać. Dumbledore wie, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – wypalił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

– Słucham?

– Nie. Zrobiłbym. Tego – wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem i przez zęby, lecz nie miał jak się wycofać. – Musisz gdzieś wrócić, kiedy zakończy się eksperyment dyrektora – dodał od niechcenia.

– Nie rozumiem, skąd taka troska.

To było jak nagły rozbłysk oślepiającego światła, który omal nie rozsadził jej głowy. W jednej chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Bo dlaczego Severus mieszkał w nędznej mugolskiej czynszówce? Co się stało ze Snape Lodge? Zaczęła sobie powoli wszystko przypominać. Zasłyszane dawno temu plotki...

Rodzice Snape'a nie pożyli długo, licząc od ich pamiętnej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Niecałe dwa lata później wiecznie wściekłego ojca wreszcie, zdaniem Severusa nawet odrobinę za późno, trafiła apopleksja. Matka zaś, gdy zabrakło ręki, która poruszała sznurkami, na których była w świecie zawieszona, zeszła prędko po nim. Mimo że młody Severus tak się odgrażał w siódmej klasie, gdy tylko jego rodzice raczyli się usunąć, natychmiast rozsiadł się w Snape Lodge. Majestatyczny, choć podupadły przez lata rodowy dwór stanowił pokusę, której chłopak nie był w stanie się oprzeć. Natychmiast zaczął wprowadzać szereg zmian i ulepszeń fundowanych ze środków zdobywanych na różne sposoby, z których chyba ani jeden nie był uczciwy, a już na pewno legalny. Snape, w którym od zawsze pokładano wielkie nadzieje, radził sobie świetnie i wyrastał powoli na Kogoś. Do czasu.

Kolejną wielką akcją Służb Bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa Magii, jedną z ostatnich przed upadkiem Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, był nalot na Snape Lodge. Pojmano wtedy większość członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wszyscy, włącznie z Severusem, wylądowali w Azkabanie, a dwór w ferworze walk praktycznie zrównano z ziemią.

– Och! – Yen gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, a potem zakryła usta dłońmi. – Och, Severusie! Snape Lodge!

Mistrz eliksirów machnął na to ręką, zły na siebie za zbędną szczerość.

– To była taka sama sprawa, prawda? – chciała wiedzieć Yenlla.

– Łapanka w moim domu odwracała podejrzenie. Mieli mnie wypuścić pod byle pretekstem i wszystko powtórzyć – mówił szybko, jakby zupełnie nie przywiązywał wagi do wydarzeń z przeszłości, ale wyraz twarzy świadczył o czymś zgoła przeciwnym. – Ale Potter wykończył Lorda i wszystko się skomplikowało... Nie patrz tak na mnie!

– Przepraszam. – Spuściła oczy. – Po prostu ty też straciłeś dom.

– Taki dom! – fuknął nieszczerze. – I tak nigdy nie chciałem tam mieszkać.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale zignorował ten gest, krążąc nieustannie po pokoju.

– To okrutne zmuszać kogoś do oddania domu. Albo odebrać mu go za jego plecami.

– Skutki życia w ciekawych czasach – mruknął Snape. – O Kruczym Gnieździe dowiedziałem się już po fakcie, ale domyślałem się wcześniej.

Yen oparła się na dłoni i podciągnęła nogi pod siebie. Siedziała skulona, pogrążając się w ponurych myślach. Mrugała szybko oczami, nie chcąc się teraz rozpłakać. Nie w jego obecności. Potem.

– Naprawdę trzeba było mnie tam zostawić – odezwała się ponownie. – I po co to wszystko? Wyszłam za ciebie. Czego oni jeszcze chcą?

– To za mało, o wiele za mało – odpowiedział jej, choć nie spodziewała się, że powie jeszcze cokolwiek.

– Więc o co chodzi?

Severus zawahał się przez chwilę.

– Wstąpisz do Zakonu Feniksa.

– Co? Ja?! – Yen uśmiechnęła się wbrew woli.

– Tak. Będziesz musiała, skoro dyrektor sobie tego życzy.

– Chce mnie mieć w Zakonie? Severusie, teraz już na pewno mówisz od rzeczy. Dlaczego miałoby mu na tym zależeć? Zawsze byłam zupełnie beznadziejna z obrony. Teorią nadrabiałam fatalne wyniki z praktyki. Nie nadaje się do walki. Nie znam się na tym. Nie będzie miał ze mnie pożytku.

Nie odpowiedział.

– Severusie? W-wyjaśnij mi to. Ja nie r-rozumiem. O co tutaj chodzi?

– Gdybym sam wiedział – odparł, siadając wreszcie obok niej.

Jak miał jej to wytłumaczyć? Co miał powiedzieć? Że Yenlla Honeydell musiała z nim zostać za wszelką cenę, że musiała stracić wszystko, aby nie mieć dokąd wracać, bo zdesperowanym ludziom łatwiej jest pokazać ścieżkę, którą chce się, żeby podążyli. Dumbledore odciął jej drogę, osiągając przy okazji pewne poboczne korzyści, bo Yen musiała zostać. Przystąpić do Zakonu Feniksa, chociażby na siłę. Musiała zostać na miejscu, aby pilnować jego, Severusa Snape'a. Aby mu PRZYPOMINAĆ. I tak bez końca. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Podejrzewał to od początku. Może powiedziano Yen, że jej małżeństwo to tylko stan przejściowy, że nie będzie trwało długo. Łatwo jej było wmówić różne rzeczy, mimo że ona sama była przekonana, iż jest inaczej.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, a po chwili jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Severus powoli wpadał w panikę. Nie najlepiej radził sobie w podobnych sytuacjach.

– Yen, uspokój się. – Pochylił nad nią i perswadował z łagodnością w głosie, która nawet jego samego zaskoczyła. Mała kobietka zawsze budziła we wszystkich opiekuńcze odruchy.

Krukonka natychmiast się odwróciła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem, jakby wisiała nad przepaścią i bała się spaść. Severus drgnął nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Nie miał nic przeciwko Yen, bo był do niej przyzwyczajony. Nie miał też specjalnych problemów z czułością w pewnych okolicznościach, w których nie miała prawa na niego narzekać, jednak... Nie czuł się pewnie w obliczu tej nagłej i niespodziewanej bliskości, nie był na nią przygotowany. A już zupełnie nie miał doświadczenia z rozpaczającymi kobietami. W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją odepchnąć i jak najszybciej odejść, zostawić samej sobie, aby mogła się w spokoju wypłakać, ale coś go zatrzymało. Miał pełną świadomość, jak idiotycznie musiał wyglądać, gdy tak odsuwał się od niej, trzymając z dala uniesione ręce, a ona wtulała twarz w przód jego szaty. Musiał sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Objął ją niezdarnie i bardzo ostrożnie, jakby była zrobiona z bardzo cienkiego szkła.

– Yen – podjął, bohatersko ignorując fakt, że jego szata coraz bardziej przemaka na piersi. – Przestań. Może lepiej się połóż?

– Nie mogę – wymamrotała w czarny materiał. – Nie mam gdzie. Nie mam domu, nie mam łóżka...

– Przecież nikt cię stąd nie wypędza.

– Nawet zamyka – stwierdziła przytomnie wysokim głosem. – Ale to nie to samo.

– Mogę ci tymczasowo udostępnić łóżko.

– Tak. Zauważyłam.

– W porządku? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

– Tak. – Chyba wreszcie zauważyła jego chłód, bo odsunęła się zaraz. – Przepraszam. Nie przejmuj się mną. Przeżyję.

Odgarnęła sobie włosy z czoła i znowu zapatrzyła się przed siebie, ocierając od czasu do czasu ręką oczy.

– Zawsze jakoś przeżywam i właśnie to jest najgorsze.

W tym momencie Severus chwycił się za przedramię i zaklął. A jednak! Jeszcze nie koniec atrakcji. Niech to szlag!

– To on? – zapytała Yenlla, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek.

– A kto? Muszę iść.

Skinęła głową.

– Połóż się.

– Aha.

– Chcesz coś? Jakiś eliksir?

– Poradzę sobie, naprawdę.

Snape denerwował się i wyraźnie zwlekał, choć bardzo chciał to ukryć. Patrzył teraz dziwnie ni to na nią, ni przez nią. Wyglądała tak mizernie i bezwolnie. Dopadła go właśnie, wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, myśl, że przed chwilą nie zachował się chyba najlepiej. Mógł zrobić coś więcej – coś, co byłoby w tej sytuacji bardziej na miejscu. Na swojej nieszczęście nie przeczytał w swoim życiu zbyt wielu romantycznych powieści dla niemądrych niewiast, dlatego nie potrafił się w tej sytuacji odnaleźć. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. To nie było zadanie dla niego. Ktoś inny powinien ją o tym wszystkim poinformować. Wilkołak na przykład. Sam wyglądał z natury tak żałośliwie, że można by to bez większego wysiłku wziąć za wyraz współczucia. Zresztą, to w większości wypadków rzeczywiście BYŁ wyraz współczucia. Zadziwiające.

– Severusie – odezwała się cicho Yen zatroskanym tonem.

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się w progu i obrzucił ją nieco rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem.

– Uważaj na siebie.

Czar prysł. Niedawne wyrzuty sumienia wyparowały, gdy w oczach mistrza eliksirów zapłonął niezrozumiały gniew. O nie! Tego już za wiele. Żadnej litości.

– Na Salazara, kobieto! Nie mam pięciu lat. Doskonale wiem, co mam robić, od kilku lat nie robię nic innego i jakoś udało mi się przetrwać bez cudzej pieprzonej troski, prawda?

***

– Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Sługo!

Klęczący na ziemi Severus pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej.

– Powiedziałem już, że nie wiem, jak do tego doszło. Kiedy się ocknąłem, było po wszystkim. Podejrzewam, że zmodyfikowano mi pamięć.

– Piękna bajeczka, Snape. – Usłyszał zachrypnięty, ponury głos Bellatrix Lestrange. – Wzruszyłam się. Wyjaśnij tylko, jaki cel miałby Dumbly we wręczaniu ci zabawek?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć, do cholery?! – wysyczał wściekle w jej stronę. – Panie mój, Dumbledore oszalał. Nie jest dla ciebie żadnym przeciwnikiem.

– Dlaczegóż to? – zapytał czujnie Lord Voldemort, lecz ku swojej uldze mistrz eliksirów dosłuchał się w jego głosie nutki zadowolenia.

– Moje raporty stają się lakoniczne, bo nie ma o czym donosić. Nie ma żadnej taktyki. Dumbledore zajmuje się teraz wszystkim, tylko nie tym, czym powinien. Panie mój, Zakon jest w rozsypce, nie wiedzą, co robić.

Severus zatroszczył się o to, aby pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem Voldemorta przez jego myśli przepływały odpowiednie obrazy. Dyrektor na herbatce w jego domu wymachujący rolką dropsów i przekomarzający się z Yen. Dyrektor grający w szachy z Blackiem, a potem radujący się jak dziecko z wygranej. I najlepsze na deser: Dumbledore znajdujący niezwykłą uciechę w zamiataniu kuchni Blacka. Jeżeli to nie było dostatecznie przekonywujące, to sam nie wiedział, co mogłoby być.

– Może zwyczajnie cię odsunęli i nie chcesz się przyznać, co? To by do ciebie nawet pasowało, Snape.

– Nie wtrącaj się, Bella!

– Nie. Co na to odpowiesz, Sługo? – podchwycił Czarny Lord.

„Niech szlag trafi tę sukę".

– Dumbledore mi ufa – stwierdził pewnie mistrz eliksirów, unosząc głowę i patrząc wprost w czerwone oczy.

Kolejna scenka rodzajowa. Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy mag obecnych czasów klepiący go po ramieniu ze słowami: „Severusie, mój chłopcze".

– I myślę, że to właśnie dowód zaufania, Panie mój.

– Dowód? Co ma być tym dowodem?

– Yenlla Honeydell – dowód zaufania i test wierności, Panie mój.

– Wytłumacz. – Podłużne źrenice zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

– Dumbledore w swojej naiwności uważa, że jestem jego człowiekiem – wyrzucał z siebie z niecierpliwością na tyle opanowaną, żeby mogła uchodzić za gorliwość – a z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu również na Honeydell. Może dlatego, że jest współczulna, nie wiem. Ona też nic nie wie. Figurantka. Badałem ją.

– Zapewne wnikliwie. – Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy.

– CISZA!

– Podejrzewam, że chce ją wcielić do Zakonu – kontynuował niewzruszenie Snape – ale przede wszystkim musi zapewnić maksymalne bezpieczeństwo.

– Jednak dużo wiesz jak na kogoś ze zmodyfikowaną pamięcią – nie ustępowała Lestrange.

– Bo mam ją na głowie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – warknął, obiecując sobie, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji skręci kark tej wywłoce od Rudolfusa.

– Powiedziałem, SPOKÓJ! – Voldemorta coraz bardziej irytowały ich osobiste rozgrywki. – Kontynuuj, Sługo.

– Dumbledore uważa nas za takich samych sentymentalnych głupców jak jego Zakonnicy. Sądził, że jeżeli Honeydell zostanie żoną Śmierciożercy, z twojej strony, Panie mój, nie będzie jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

Severus zadbał o nowe ilustracje. Yen. Yen uśmiechająca się promiennie. Yen rzucająca mu się na szyję. Uśpiona Yen wtulona w jego ramię. Musiał subtelnie, ledwo wyczuwalnie zasugerować, że zależy mu na niej trochę bardziej, niż chce pokazać. Czarny Lord mógł sobie być bezwzględnym tyranem, jeżeli miał na to ochotę, ale względem tamtych, obcych. Prawda zaś była taka, że musiał się liczyć ze swoimi zwolennikami i nie tykał ich rodzin, jeżeli naprawdę nie musiał. Krewni zdrajców ginęli w ciągu kilku pierwszych godzin, ale o rodziny Wiernych należało dbać, przecież w nich wzrastali potencjalni nowi członkowie organizacji. Życie Śmierciożercy, poza stałą, nieuniknioną dawką tortur od czasu do czasu, było niemal rajskie. Sługa, który ma nóż na gardle może i jest zdolny do najbardziej spektakularnych, ryzykownych czynów, lecz też najszybciej zbuntuje się ten, kto nie ma nic do stracenia. Na dłuższą metę lepiej służy człowiek, któremu się to zwyczajnie opłaca, któremu jest dobrze na świecie i który czuje się bezpieczny. Stąd Czarny Pan nie był zbyt restrykcyjny wobec swoich Śmierciożerców. Nikt samotnie nie podbije świata.

– A więc to zwykły test – odezwał się kpiąco Nott, nie mając nawet pojęcia, jaką przysługę wyświadcza właśnie dawnemu kumplowi. – Jeżeli wypożyczymy sobie panią Snape, wszystko spadnie na starego Severusa. Wyjdzie na to, że to on sam ją przyprowadził. Przy okazji dojdą do wniosku, że Snape tu nic nie znaczy, skoro możemy odstrzelić jego żonę. Dumbledore go sprawdza. Żałosne.

– Doprawdy, Panie mój – dodał od siebie Mulciber. – Ich metody wcale nie różnią się od naszych, mimo całego tego podniosłego gadania.

Ruch wykonany przez Voldemorta był ledwie zauważalny, ale to wystarczyło. Ułamek sekundy później Mulciber wił się w bólach u jego stóp, zaraz obok Severusa, który przyglądał się temu chłodno. Mulciber był skończonym idiotą.

– Pomiędzy mną a Dumbledore'em nie ma żadnego, najmniejszego podobieństwa. KTOKOLWIEK TWIERDZI INACZEJ, ŁŻE! Ja jestem tysiąc razy potężniejszy od Dumbledore'a!

Cały Wewnętrzny Krąg natychmiast głośno i wylewnie przytaknął, jednocześnie odsuwając się z kryjącą przerażenie pogardą od wrzeszczącego w niewyobrażalnych mękach Śmierciożercy. Snape zbierał siły, ciesząc się niespodziewaną minutą przerwy.

– Wybacz, Panie! Nie chciałem... Wybacz! – ni to dyszał, ni to skomlał Mulciber, haustami chwytając powietrze między kolejnymi seriami zaklęć.

– Zapamiętaj, Sługo! Jeżeli to się powtórzy, wyrwę ci ten bluźnierczy język!

– Tak, Panie. Raczej: nie, Panie. Dobrze, Panie!

– Snape. – Uwaga Czarnego Lorda ponownie zwróciła się ku niemu.

– Jestem, Panie mój.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś – wrzasnął wciąż rozwścieczony. – Gdzie indziej miałbyś być?!

„Slytherinie, cholernie zabawne", przemknęło Severusowi przez myśl niezależnie od zdenerwowania.

– Więc ty masz być gwarantem jej życia? – zapytał syczącym głosem, od którego unosiły się włoski na karku.

– Tak to rozumiem, Panie mój.

– Wyjątkowo kiepski wybór... – padł kolejny komentarz z tłumu.

– Wystarczy, Lestrange! Nie rozmawiam z tobą!

– Wybacz, Panie. – Bellatrix wycofała się szybko z głębokim ukłonem, ale Severus widział, jak dziko połyskują jej spuszczone oczy.

Voldemort był zirytowany i krążył wokół swojego mistrza eliksirów, rozważając coś w duchu.

– Składałeś Niezłomną Przysięgę?

Severus Snape miał szczerą ochotę roześmiać się głośno a radośnie. Tylko na to czekał.

– Nie – zawiesił dramatycznie głos, jakby głęboko się nad tym zastanawiał. – Nie wiem, Panie mój. Wspominałem już...

– Tak, słyszałem.

– Ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Nic nie pamiętam.

– Hm... Wszystko to wypada bardzo przekonująco, Snape. – Zmysły mistrza eliksirów były do tego stopnia wyostrzone, że słyszał, jak Czarny Lord uderza różdżką w dłoń. Przejście ze „Sługi" na nazwisko raczej dobrze wróżyło. – Odpowiedz mi tylko na jeszcze jedno pytanie. Ona jest u ciebie...

– Dwa miesiące.

– Dwa miesiące – powtórzył, smakując tę informację. – WIĘC DLACZEGO SAM NIE POWIADOMIŁEŚ MNIE O TYM DAWNO TEMU?! – zawył, aż Krąg ponownie się rozstąpił.

„Bardzo, kurwa, trafne pytanie", pomyślał Severus, czując, jak pot spływa mu po karku. Tak się bowiem nieciekawie złożyło, że było to jedyne pytanie, na które nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi, bo jakoś tego nie przewidział. Duży błąd, cholernie duży błąd, może nawet życiowy. Pracował usilnie nad znalezieniem jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji, mimo kompletnej pustki w głowie, przypadając pokornie do ziemi, aby zyskać na czasie.

– Stchórzyłem, Panie mój – wyszeptał w końcu, krzywiąc się do siebie.

Voldemort odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się chrapliwie. Severus wstrzymał oddech. Oczami wyobraźni już widział Yen omdlewającą raz po raz na jego pogrzebie, a jednocześnie uważającą, żeby nie wybrudzić przy tym sukni. Oczywiście, zakładając, że żmija pożyje trochę dłużej niż on. Jeżeli to właśnie spieprzył, oboje mogli pożegnać się z życiem.

– Ty, Snape? – zapytał Lord z niedowierzaniem, pochylając się nad nim i dając różdżką znak, aby uniósł twarz. Oczy Voldemorta lśniły czerwienią w panującym mroku. – Nie wierzę. Mówisz głośno to, o czym inni ledwo ważą się szeptać w mojej obecności. Mogłeś wymyślić lepszą wymówkę.

W kryzysowych sytuacjach Severusowi zazwyczaj włączał się czarny humor w połączeniu z iście ułańską fantazją i lasvegasowym ryzykanctwem, więc teraz ledwo zdołał ugryźć się w język, nim poprosił drugiego prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego i na pewno pierwszego najbardziej stukniętego czarodzieja swoich czasów o podrzucenie jakiegoś pomysłu.

Westchnął ciężko i szczerze.

– Uległem słabości, Panie mój – wyznał wreszcie, o dziwo (jeżeli spojrzeć na to z tej strony) zgodnie z prawdą. Ale też nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Przywołał przed oczy idealną sylwetkę Yen.

– O, w to nie wątpię, Snape. Czytam w tobie jak w myślodsiewni.

Severus wolał tego nie komentować nawet w myślach.

– Ale powiedz tylko słowo, Panie mój, a będzie wypełniona wola twoja. Będzie martwa jeszcze dzisiaj! – zapewnił gorąco, unosząc się na kolana. – Przysięgam!

– Tak! – poparł go ktoś, bynajmniej nie pomagając. – Dawać ją tutaj, będzie wreszcie z głowy.

Czarny Lord wciąż świdrował Snape'a swoim „wszechwiedzącym" spojrzeniem, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz głośniejsze okrzyki wokół. Zmarszczył brwi i gładził się w zamyśleniu po podbródku. Severus odpowiadał mu twardym spojrzeniem człowieka gotowego na wszystko, aby tylko najlepiej przysłużyć się swemu Mistrzowi. Bez względu na koszty, trudy, konieczne poświęcenia. Odgrywał swoją rolę.

– Czy mam się po nią udać, Panie mój?

Lord Voldemort odwrócił się od niego, odszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na prowizorycznym tronie ustawionym w kole Śmierciożerców. Nagini owinęła się miękko wokół jego nóg.

– Nie – odpowiedział wreszcie.

Kilku Wiernych ze świstem wciągnęło powietrze. Czarny Lord zrezygnował? Czym Snape zasłużył sobie na taką łaskę?

– Wstań, Sługo.

Severus podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał się i wyprostował godnie. W ręce kurczowo ściskał przybrudzoną białą maskę.

– To ostatecznie nie jest aż tak ważna i pilna sprawa, aby nie mogła jeszcze poczekać – oświadczył znudzonym tonem Czarny Lord. – Wiemy, gdzie się znajduje, jest pod ręką. Żywy Snape bardziej mi się teraz przyda niż martwa Honeydell. Prosty rachunek korzyści. Bo sczezłbyś za to, Snape. Za to, że mnie oszukiwałeś. Znaj moją łaskę.

– Dziękuję, Panie mój.

– Masz się z tego jak najszybciej wyplątać. W dowolny sposób.

– Panie. – Skłonił się.

– Aczkolwiek kara za zatajenie informacji cię nie minie.

– Tak, Panie mój. Słucham, Panie mój. Słucham i jestem posłuszny.

Tak, Panie mój. Dobrze, Panie mój. Na razie, Panie mój. Do czasu, Panie mój.

To była długa noc.


	9. Maskarada trwa

You are a beautiful reflection  
of his love's affection  
A walking illustration  
of his adoration  
His love makes you beautiful  
So beautiful, so beautiful  
(FANNY GIRL: His love makes me beautiful)

Yen dopadła Severusa, gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu. Mężczyzna był śmiertelnie zmęczony, utracił kontaktu z niektórymi częściami swojego ciała i miał nieodpartą chęć zrugać ją z góry na dół, ale gdy spojrzał w jej rozszerzone i wyraźnie wilgotne oczy, dopatrzył się tam tak niewyobrażalnej ulgi, że z niezrozumiałych przyczyn i jemu zrobiło się nieco lżej na duszy. Zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku. No tak, skoro on jest cały, to znaczy, że i jej nic nie grozi, dlaczego więc nie miałaby się cieszyć? Wszystko da się logicznie wytłumaczyć.

Z filozoficznym spokojem pozwolił się usadowić na kanapie. Istniały bowiem poważne obawy, że tym razem sam się nie dowlecze. Wolał zawczasu schować dumę w kieszeń, niż razem z nią runąć później do nóg Yen, co byłoby nieskończenie bardziej godne pożałowania.

– Możesz mnie przez chwilę nie dotykać? – wysapał, odtrącając jej dłonie, które wciąż wokół niego gmerały, to coś poprawiając, to usiłując mu coś podać.

– Co się stało? Jak tam było? Co ci zrobili? – zarzuciła go pytaniami.

– Pożyjesz jeszcze trochę – powiedział, a na twarz kobiety powoli zaczęły powracać kolory. – Przynajmniej dopóki Lord wierzy, że składałem Niezłomną.

Głos mu się załamał i nie był w stanie dalej mówić. Dysząc ciężko, pozwolił się poić jakimś eliksirem, mając nadzieję, że rozdygotana Yenlla nie pomyliła się i nie podaje mu teraz płynu do czyszczenia kociołków. Zresztą, było mu teraz wszystko jedno. A jej nie zamierzał mówić zbyt wiele. Yen prawdopodobnie nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, póki on sam nie podpadnie.

Voldemort dbał o swoich Śmierciożerców. Severus nie był idiotą i zdążył się domyślić, dlaczego Lord wysłał go wtedy na miesięczny urlop – żeby mógł się pozbierać po śmierci Willbourne'a, swojego ucznia. Musiał wyczuć, że to było dla niego zbyt wiele, a Severus był mu jeszcze potrzebny. Rekrutów nie przybywało, a ci, którzy się zjawiali, przeważnie byli zupełnie bezwartościowi i szybko ginęli albo uciekali, co wychodziło w sumie na jedno. Lordowi zależało na tym, aby utrzymać przy sobie dawnych, wypróbowanych współpracowników. W obecnej chwili nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dalsze bezsensowne straty, a Snape miał dodatkowo świadomość, jak bardzo jest dla Voldemorta cenny. Jednak to, co wyłgał dziś w nocy, stanowiło zaledwie chwilowy kaprys Lorda i nie miało aż tak wielkiej wartości. Wszystko jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć.

– Sever? – Zaniepokojona Yen pochyliła się nad nim, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. – Jak się czujesz?

– Gorzej.

– Jak to gorzej?

– Odkąd mnie przygniatasz. Wbrew swoim przekonaniom nie ważysz aż tak mało.

Twarz Yen lekko zadrgała, po czym odmalowała się na niej udawana uraza.

– Jak na tak poważny stan całkiem nieźle wychodzą ci wredne riposty.

– Lata praktyki.

– Czyli język nie ucierpiał wcale?

– Dość trudno w niego wycelować.

***

Yenlla leżała w łóżku z policzkiem opartym o chłodne ramię mistrza eliksirów, a on – odwrócony na wznak i uśpiony – obejmował ją jedną ręką, niekoniecznie świadomie. Sięgnęła i delikatnie poprawiła bandaż, którym był owinięty od pasa w górę. Drgnął pod wpływem jej dotyku, lecz się nie obudził. Opatrunki zaczęły już przemakać w kilku miejscach. Zanim Snape starannie się opatrzył, kryjąc je przed oczami kobiety, Yen dostrzegła bruzdy przecinające w poprzek jego brzuch i sięgające pleców. Rany o postrzępionych brzegach nie chciały się łatwo wygoić i jątrzyły brzydko.

Gdy dwa dni temu wrócił ze spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu i poinformował ją, że na razie nic jej nie grozi, ucieszyła się. Jakie to było naiwne i głupie! Jednak z drugiej strony...

Severus wstawił się za nią.

Z jakichś powodów było to dla niego zupełnie naturalne i zrozumiałe same przez się. Mogłoby się wydawać, że w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Niepomiernie ją to zdziwiło. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałby to robić. Gdyby pomyślał przez chwilę, zrozumiałby, że nie miał wobec niej żadnych zobowiązań, żadnego powodu, żeby tak ryzykować. Nic ich nie łączyło, a ona nie miała nikogo, kto przejąłby się specjalnie, gdyby coś jej się stało, a już na pewno nikogo, kto szukałby zemsty. Dawniej Yen była wielką osobistością, obcy ludzie interesowali się jej losem, śledzili każdy jej krok, a teraz... teraz stała się praktycznie anonimowa. Gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw, zdrowy rozsadek nakazywałby, aby Severus po prostu zaprowadził ją do Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Mała strata, a tak byłoby najlepiej dla wszystkich: on nie narażałby swojej pozycji, a ona... Jej było już wszystko jedno. Nikt jej nie potrzebował, Zakon wykorzystał ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, Severusowi od samego początku była do życia równie niezbędna jak kulawy skrzat, a do swojego poprzedniego (nudnego i bezsensownego, jak jej się obecnie wydawało) życia nawet nie mogła już wrócić.

Gdyby trafiła do Śmierciozerców... Cóż, to wreszcie rozwiązałoby całą sprawę raz na zawsze. Dlaczego postąpił inaczej? Severus zrobił wszystko, prawie wyszedł z siebie, żeby wyplatać ich z tej kabały, w jaką sama ich wpakowała, wygadując się przed Lucjuszem. Nie tylko w sposób absolutnie dla niej magiczny ocalił własną skórę, ale też osłonił ją. Nie potrafiła tego pojąć.

Yen poprawiła kołdrę i okryła ostrożnie ich oboje, a potem wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramię. Chciałaby go teraz objąć ciasno i przycisnąć do siebie z całych sił, ale nie mogła tego zrobić bez sprawienia mu dodatkowego bólu. To było jej jedyne pocieszenie w podobnych chwilach. Świadomość, że ma kogoś, jakiś łącznik ze światem w tych strasznych ciemnościach. Nieważne, że było to jednym wielkim oszustwem wobec samej siebie, a Severus miał w tym układzie spełniać rolę równą w przybliżeniu pluszowemu misiowi małej dziewczynki. Snape był nawet całkiem podobny do pluszowego misia. Fakt, że przytula się do niego dziecko nie robi przecież na pluszaku żadnego wrażenia – ani mu na tym zależy, ani nie nie zależy, jest mu to idealnie obojętne. Zapewne jak i Severusowi. Misie to bardzo okrutne stworzenia, jak się nad tym zastanowić.

Yenlla bała się ciemności, a dzisiejsza noc była tak ciemna, że nawet odrobina światła nie wpadała przez okna, które, o ile tylko mogła, zawsze zostawiała lekko odsłonięte. Poczuła się nagle tak samotna i zagubiona. Wszystko, co do tej pory robiła, straciło sens. Pamiętała, jak Remus zjawił się u niej pod koniec września, jak rozmawiała z Dumbledore'em, jak dyrektor powierzał jej tę wielką MISJĘ, która nie miała znaczenia, i jaka była z tego powodu dumna. Sam Severus szybko sprowadził ją na ziemię, a gdy jeszcze wyszło na jaw, o co tak naprawdę chodziło Zakonowi...

Krucze Gniazdo. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Została oszukana.

Pomimo że dowiadywała się coraz więcej, paradoksalnie rozumiała coraz mniej. Nie rozumiała absolutnie nic. Konieczność usunięcia jej z Kruczego Gniazda w żadnym wypadku nie tłumaczyła wmanewrowania w małżeństwo ze Snape'em. Wszystko było bez sensu. Najmniejszego.

Yen zadrżała i skuliła się w sobie. Nie miała siły myśleć o tym, ale nie mogła również zasnąć – było zbyt ciemno. Dni dawało się jakoś przetrwać, ale noce były dla niej ostatnimi czasy naprawdę straszne.

Najgorsze było to, że wcale nie czuła się bezpieczna, na pewno nie tak, jak jeszcze do niedawna. Wtedy nikt nie znał miejsca jej pobytu, a teraz? Wszyscy! A dodatkowo z jej powodu niebezpieczeństwo groziło także Severusowi.

***

– I to już wszystko – zakończył spokojnie mistrz eliksirów.

– Dziękujemy, Severusie. – Uśmiechnął się do niego dyrektor, a następnie zwrócił do reszty Zakonu, którego członkowie jak zwykle zgromadzili się w salonie rezydencji przy Grimmauld Place 12.

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o gzyms kominka i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Zapatrzył się w sobie tylko znany punkt przestrzeni i wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Mimo to i tak nie udało mu się ukryć bijącej od niego i wyraźnie widocznej dozy samozadowolenia. Przynajmniej z pewnością nie umknęło to uwadze Syriusza Blacka i podziałało jak płachta na byka. Przeklęty Smark. Czy oni naprawdę tego nie widzieli?

Syriusz oczywiście mu nie wierzył. Ani trochę! Za żadne z jego słów nie dałby złamanego knuta. Za to wiele dałby, aby móc zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądało to całe spotkanie Śmierciojadów i co naprawdę robił i mówił na nim Smarkerus. To zapewne byłby widok zdolny uradować jego gryfońsko–antyślizgońskie oczy. O tak! W wyobraźni już niemal widział miły obrazek Snape'a skomlącego u stóp jego wężomordego pana i władcy.

„Tak, tak, Snape, przed nimi możesz do woli zgrywać cholernego bohatera, ale na twoje nieszczęście jest tu chociaż jeden czarodziej, który nie da się na to nabrać".

Black niezupełnie słusznie podejrzewał, że jako jedyny odkrywa właśnie prawdziwe oblicze Severusa Snape'a. W swej nieufności bynajmniej nie było osamotniony, bo Ślizgon nigdy nie cieszył się wielką popularnością w przeważająco gryfońskim zakonnym siole, choć rzeczywiście myśli większości krążyły ostatnio nieco odmiennym torem...

Profesor McGonagall obserwowała czujnie mężczyznę znad okularów, a Molly Weasley patrzyła na niego z nieskrywaną przyjemnością, uśmiechając się do siebie domyślnie. No, no, to faktycznie było imponujące.

Severus wyglądał inaczej.

Bardzo się zmienił. Prezentował się o wiele lepiej niż dawniej. Przestał się wreszcie garbić, a chodząc dumnie wyprostowanym zyskiwał nieco na wzroście. Twarz mu się wygładziła, odkąd rzadziej marszczył czoło, oddając się ponurym myślom, cera poprawiła, a w oczach pojawił dziwny błysk. Nawet te nieszczęsne włosy wyglądały lepiej – regularnie rozczesywane nie zbijały się strąki, a nie były również tak często narażone na szkodliwy wpływ oparów z eliksirów, odkąd miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż przesiadywanie od rana do nocy w laboratorium. Zdaniem wielu Severus odmłodniał o parę lat (czy też w końcu zaczął wyglądać na swój, nie tak znowu poważny, wiek), stając się kolejnym, żywym argumentem „za" w dyskusji toczącej się wokół dobrodziejstw stanu jak najbardziej żennego dla zdrowia mężczyzny.

Wprawdzie większość Zakonników miała różne, często wręcz absurdalne, obawy związane z wydaniem Yenlli za Severusa Snape'a – zwłaszcza ci, którzy byli we wszystko wtajemniczeni, nie byli mężczyznami albo poświęcili temu choć jedną chwilę sensownej refleksji – ale oboje zdecydowanie zadali im kłam. Pojawiali się regularnie na Grimmauld Place 12 i byli wyraźnie z siebie nawzajem zadowoleni. Roześmiana, rozpromieniona Yen wyglądała kwitnąco, lgnęła do Severusa, bez przerwy na niego zerkała, gdy oddalał się od jej boku i nikt mimo usilnych prób nie mógłby dopatrzeć się w tym nieszczerości. Snape z kolei, choć był po staremu odpychający i uszczypliwy dla wszystkich wokół, jakby odrobinę zmieniał swoje zachowanie w stosunku do niej jednej. Gdy zwracał się do Yen, jego głos nabierał głębszych, miększych tonów, a poza tym lubił mieć ją przy sobie – przecież przyprowadzał kobietę za każdym razem, kiedy musiał się stawić w kwaterze głównej! Niczyjej uwadze, a zwłaszcza pana Blacka, nie umknęło też jak często, i chyba odruchowo, jej dotykał, choćby tylko przelotnie, i jak taksował ją spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi, jeżeli zdarzyło jej się kichnąć.

Wszystko to razem było doprawdy... urocze.

***

Remus Lupin od jakiegoś czasu mógł poszczycić się posiadaniem własnych czterech kątów, ale mimo to wciąż „opiekował" się swoim przyjacielem. Szczerze, większość wolnego czasu spędzał właśnie na Grimmauldzie. Syriusz był jak dziecko, trzeba było go cały czas pilnować, robić zakupy i karmić, bo sam zapominał nawet o jedzeniu. Nigdy o piciu. Należało mieć go na oku, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Yen pojawiała się tam tak często. Już raz usłyszała od niego kilka słów mało odpowiednich dla uszu i uczuć delikatnej kobiety. Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, nikomu się nie poskarżyła. Zachowała się wspaniale, biorąc pod uwagę to, co musiała wtedy przeżyć. Teraz Remus postanowił osobiście czuwać nad tym, aby ta dwójka jak najrzadziej stykała się ze sobą.

Jak na zawołanie pierwszym, co zobaczył, gdy tego dnia wszedł obładowany torbami do mieszkania Syriusza Blacka, była Yen Snape siedząca w pełnej rezygnacji pozie na schodach naprzeciw drzwi. Kobieta opierała głowę na rękach i patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Gdy napotkał jej oczy, dojrzał w nich wyraz tak dojmującego smutku, że aż przystanął w miejscu. Severus był doprawdy bez serca, każąc jej tu wciąż przesiadywać, bo chyba nie przychodziła z własnej woli. Zupełnie sama musiała się zanudzać na śmierć, oczekując na koniec każdego zebrania.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Yenlla zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności i natychmiast cała się odmieniła. Rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach i zbliżyła do niego lekkim, tanecznym krokiem.

– Cześć, Remmy – zagadnęła wesoło. – Wszyscy już są na górze.

Przyglądał jej się przez moment niezdecydowany, a potem sam uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wracał właśnie z misji. Nikt nie spodziewał się go tutaj tak wcześnie. Może sobie raz pozwolić na małe wagary. To nie w porządku, aby Yenllę wszyscy ciągle ignorowali. Ktoś powinien ją zabawiać, ktoś powinien się nią zajmować. Była stworzona do tego, aby się o nią czule troskać, a nie kazać przesiadywać na schodach w ciemnym hallu.

– Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze – stwierdził. – Nie wiedzą, że tu jestem. Masz na coś ochotę? Przyniosłem trochę prowiantu. – Uniósł nieco torby, jakby chciał się nimi pochwalić.

Kobieta rzuciła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Co ja słyszę, panie prefekcie? Leserowanie? – Zaśmiała się perliście.

– Zaiste skromny będzie to poczęstunek, ale liczą się intencje. To kawalerskie gospodarstwo, Yen. Mimo to pozwól się zaprosić na herbatę. Robię najlepszą w całej Anglii.

– Och, doprawdy?

– Tak twierdzą nieliczne osoby, które przeżyły poczęstunek.

Pani Snape mrugnęła do niego.

– Stoi. Potrzebuję teraz mocnych wrażeń.

Mężczyzna znów spojrzał na nią czujnie i nagle bardzo się zatroskał. Nieśmiało dotknął jej ramienia.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Yen – powiedział. – Wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Zobaczysz.

– Wiem. I bardzo ci dziękuję. Rzeczy, które wynieśliście z Kruczego Gniazda, zanim... To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Nie ma o czym mówić. Każdy zrobiłby to samo, to naturalne.

– Nie, bynajmniej. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogładziła po policzku. – Ty zawsze myślałeś o wszystkich. Jesteś zbyt dobry.

***

Lupin omal nie spalił się ze wstydu przed Yen, gdy zobaczył stan, w jakim Syriusz zostawił kuchnię. Widocznie od jakiegoś czasu nie zaglądała tu Molly, bo pomieszczenie przypominało pole mugolskiej bitwy. Och, jego przyjaciel był taki nieporządny! Wszędzie: na stole, półkach, szafkach i szafeczkach, na każdej wolnej powierzchni poniewierały się brudne naczynia i resztki jedzenia, wszystko lepiło się od porozlewanych płynów. W kątach i pod stołem walały się puste butelki, puszki i stosy papierów. Do pełni szczęścia na końcu jednej z ław siedział Stworek, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, i wpatrując w kratę od pieca. Remus ruszył w jego stronę, aby powstrzymać skrzata, nim ten coś palnie.

– Stworku – zaczął łagodnie, dając pani Snape znak, żeby lepiej trzymała się z dala.

Skrzat zwrócił na niego zamglone oczy, rozpoznał go i fuknął:

– Nieczysty! Niech się do mnie nie zbliża! Niech mnie nie dotyka!

Wstał i sam podszedł do drzwi, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że przebywanie w takim towarzystwie uwłacza osobie sługi Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków. Wtedy spostrzegł Yen. Zatrzymał się przed nią i przyjrzał z zainteresowaniem.

– Kobieta pana Snape'a – stwierdził, po czym skłonił się przed nią z najwyższą atencją. – Ona tutaj? Niech się lepiej trzyma od nich z dala – poradził i wyszedł.

– Dobrze! – zawołała za nim z lekkim uśmiechem, podczas gdy Remus wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Widać mam dobrą opinię u pani Black. Albo Sever ją ma.

Yen czekała cierpliwie i rozglądała się dookoła, zupełnie jakby była w kuchni Grimmauldu po raz pierwszy, a nie tysięczny. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jednak nieco inaczej...

Święta. Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, jej ulubione. Mimo całego tego bałaganu w kuchni Blacka było to wyraźnie widoczne. Pod sufitem wisiały już pierwsze dekoracje – łańcuchy z papieru, gałązki ostrokrzewu, nawet jemioła. W jedynym kącie niezastawionym butelkami ujrzała upchniętą byle jak klatkę z trzepoczącymi się nerwowo i połyskującymi złoto elfami. Zauważyła również korzenne przyprawy w torbach Lupina i naprawdę się rozczuliła. Severus stłamsił w zarodku jej nieśmiałe próby wprowadzenia świątecznej atmosfery do jego ponurego mieszkania. Jemiołę starannie zebrał i zaniósł z powrotem do składziku, a gałęzie choinki zwyczajnie puścił z dymem, razem z ozdobami. Nie odważyła się spróbować ponownie.

Remus nerwowo próbował uprzątnąć choć część dzikiego bałaganu. Miał przy tym taką minę, że wolała nie narzucać się z pomocą – wpadłby w jeszcze większą panikę. Wybrała sobie najmniej zapaskudzony fragment stołu – który ogólnie był w najlepszym stanie, bo Syriusz rzadko z niego korzystał – i usiadła na nim, rozkładając malowniczo spódnicę wokół siebie.

– Nie musisz się tak męczyć, Remmy. Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu skinął jej odruchowo, próbując ukryć stos naczyń w jednej z dolnych szafek. Gdy otworzył drzwiczki, coś wielkiego wypadło stamtąd i prawie zgniotło mu stopę.

– Gramofon! – krzyknęła nagle Yen, zeskakując ze stołu, po czym wyminęła Remusa w zgrabnym piruecie i przypadła do znaleziska. – Prawdziwy? Działa?

– Ch-chyba tak...

– Miałam kiedyś adapter. Skąd się tu wziął? U Blacków?! – podekscytowana zarzucała go pytaniami, gładząc czule sprzęt. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę pocałować... obu.

– Nie wiem. Syriusz musiał go gdzieś wyszperać. Zostało tu dużo rzeczy po Andromedzie. Sporo naznosił Mundungus Fletcher.

– Zresztą nieważne! – przerwała mu niezainteresowana, bo i wcale nie słuchała, niecierpliwiąc się z kolejnym zapytaniem. – Są tu jakieś płyty? Mogę go wypróbować?

– Tak. Pewnie tak.

Nieco flegmatyczny z natury Lupin bez pośpiechu schylił się i zajrzał do szafki, z której wypadł gramofon. Absolutnie przeciwne usposobienie Yen gnało ją po całej kuchni i kazało otwierać kolejne szuflady. Wreszcie znalazła trzy krążki byle jak wciśnięte pod mieszany z kilku kompletów zbiór sztućców.

– Jest! Mam! O Roweno! – Otarła brzegiem sukni płytę z kurzu i innych, o wiele bardziej tajemniczych substancji, nad których rodzajem wolała się nie zastanawiać, i przeczytała tytuł. – Strauss! O, i Czajkowski! Ale skarb! Potwornie zniszczona! Będzie grać? Ach!

Remus z niepozostawiającym wiele nadziei wyrazem twarzy czyścił gramofon, przyglądał się uważnie jakimś strategicznym częściom, dmuchał w imponująco wielką, złoconą tubę i macał palcem igłę. Yenlla wisiała mu nad głową, przestępując z nogi na nogę jak bardzo zniecierpliwiona dziewczynka i wybijała paznokciami szalone stoccato na blacie stołu.

– I?

– No, nie wiem... Naprawdę się nie znam.

Zapach perfum Yen był niesamowity. Jak las i herbata. Bezkresne przestrzenie i zioła suszące się w zapełnionej spiżarni małego wiejskiego domku. Jak daleka, zimna, mistyczna północ i rozleniwiony wschód przeniknięty korzennymi przyprawami. W tej woni było wszystko. Zapatrzył się na jej gładką, białą, ruchliwą dłoń leżącą tuż obok jego zniszczonej, pokrytej bliznami ręki. Na chwilę zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Remmy? I co? Już?

– Słucham?

– Gramofon. Co z gramofonem?

– Ja...

– Och, pokaż mi go!

Trąciła go biodrem, odsuwając na bok. Obróciła z wprawą płytę w dłoniach, nałożyła na łożysko i nastawiła igłę. Sprzęt zaskrzypiał i zatrzeszczał, jakby miał za moment skonać, lecz wkrótce kuchnię wypełniły pierwsze dźwięki walca ze Śpiącej królewny. Yen zaczęła się kołysać i obracać do taktu. Remus ze szczerym podziwem wpatrywał się w jej pełne gracji ruchy.

– Cudowne! Wieki tego nie słyszałam. Zatańcz ze mną!

Mężczyzna cofnął się przerażony, kiedy wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

– Nie, nie! Ja... nie umiem tańczyć.

– Bzdura! James tańczył na weselu walca z Lilką, więc ty też na pewno potrafisz. Ktoś musiał nauczyć Pottera. – Mrugnęła do niego z zalotna minką.

– To było tak dawno temu... Nie pamiętam kroków.

– To jak machanie różdżką, tego się nie zapomina.

– Mimo to... Ja... ja jednak nie.

– Chyba mi nie odmówisz? – Posmutniała nagle.

Na te słowa zrobiło mu się natychmiast niezmiernie głupio. Yen tryumfowała w duchu.

– Och, daj spokój, Remusie! Z kim mam tańczyć? Ze Snape'em? – Mrugnęła do niego znowu.

Podziałało. Myśl o Severusie Snapie w tańcu ożywiła nawet nieśmiałego Lupina. Yen już stała przy nim. Jedną jego rękę ułożyła sobie na talii – drgnął jak oparzony i odstąpił od niej, więc musiała powtórzyć całą operację – drugą ujęła w swoją dłoń.

– Gotowy? Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa... – nuciła cicho, aby mu pomóc.

Remus szybko się zorientował, że kobieta pozwala mu prowadzić tylko z czystej uprzejmości. Był tragicznie beznadziejny. Kilka razy, o zgrozo!, nadepnął nieostrożnie na jej drobną stopę, lecz nawet się nie skrzywiła, udając, że nic się nie stało. Zarumienił się z zażenowania. To było zdecydowanie potworne. Myślał, że od takiego tańca wolałby tortury... Do czasu.

Yen był znakomitą tancerką i jej umiejętności zaczęły wystarczać za nich oboje. Płynęła lekko w powietrzu, jakby w ogóle nie dotykała podłogi, śmiejąc się przy tym perliście i powoli zarażając entuzjazmem Remusa. Niezgrabny wilkołak w końcu w całości poddał się melodii i delikatnemu kołysaniu. Muzyka przenikała przez niego, przez jego duszę. Opływała go i wirowała wszędzie dookoła, więc i on sam pozwolił sobie odpłynąć myślami w nieokreśloną dal. Utonął w napierających na niego zmysłowych wrażeniach. Kuchnia Syriusza gdzieś zniknęła – rozpłynęła się w niebycie. Był tylko on i śliczna, rozjaśniona podnieceniem twarz Yenlli naprzeciw niego. Jej dotyk, jej małe dłonie stanowiły jedyny, ulotny kontakt z materialnym światem. Miękkie, ciepłe ciało tuż obok, które to pozwalało się kierować, to samo nim kierowało. Błyszczące oczy, przez które zerkały na niego gwiazdy, i jeszcze intensywniejszy zapach perfum, pobudzony zapewne żywszym pulsowaniem tętnicy na szyi. I dźwięki, dźwięki, dźwięki! Całe morze różnorodnych dźwięków, otaczających go ze wszystkich stron i zupełnie nad nim panujących. Remus przyciągnął do siebie partnerkę, chwycił ją mocniej w talii i zaczął pewniej stawiać kroki.

To było niemal metafizyczne przeżycie. Metafizyczna jedność w tańcu. Chwila, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Zatracił się w niej całkowicie.

„Trwaj chwilo, o chwilo, jesteś piękną".

Nieświadomie wtulił twarz we włosy Krukonki.

„I ty też jesteś piękna, Yen".

Płyta zaskrzypiała i melodia ucichła. Wrażliwe ucho aktoreczki źle zniosło ten nieprzyjemny dźwięk i Yenlla wstrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. Włosy rozsypały się jej wokół głowy hebanową aureolą, zarumienione policzki, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze dodały jej uroku. Lupin wpatrywał się w nią zafascynowany.

– Khm, khm – przerwało im czyjeś znaczące chrząkniecie.

– O, Sever! – zawołała Yen wesoło. – Już koniec?

– Istotnie.

– Witaj, Severusie. – Skinął mu Remus, wpatrując się w niego, jakby ten był duchem.

– Chyba masz coś mojego, Lupin – odezwał się ponownie mistrz eliksirów.

– S-słucham? – wybełkotał nadal zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby zebrać myśli.

– W swoich rękach.

Do Remusa wreszcie dotarło, że nadal ściska kurczowo dłonie Yen w swoich, więc natychmiast ją puścił, aczkolwiek zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Były takie ciepłe, dobre...

– Dziękuję – mruknął Severus i kiwnął na żonę.

Yenlla podeszła do niego szybko, żegnając Remusa sympatycznym uśmiechem. Potem państwo Snape zniknęli za drzwiami kuchni.

***

In the whole history of the world  
there is but one thing that money  
cannot buy...  
To wit-the wag of a dog's tail  
(Josh Billings)

– Już wychodzicie? – zapytał uprzejmie Albus Dumbledore, wychylając się ku Yen i Severusowi z półpiętra. – Jesteście pewni, że nie możecie jeszcze chwilkę zostać? Droga Molly przyniosła ze sobą ciasto czekoladowe.

– Tak, specjalnie dla ciebie, kochanie – zapewniła gorąco pani Weasley, jak przystało na gościnną panią domu. Chyba nie widziała jeszcze dzisiaj kuchni, którą zazwyczaj dysponowała u Blacka.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do obojga i rzekła wymijająco:

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ciasto czekoladowe.

– Dyrektorze – rzucił niecierpliwie mistrz eliksirów – musi pan zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam całego dnia na zmarnowanie tutaj, ja...

Przerwał mu tajemniczy dźwięk, który najmniej pasował tak do czasu, jak i miejsca.

– Czy ja słyszę szczekanie? – zainteresowała się Yen wyraźnie zafascynowana.

Teraz wszyscy pozostali usłyszeli to bardzo wyraźnie, a chwilę później z głębi domu wypadła wielka, kudłata czarna bestia.

– NIE! – krzyknął Remus, który pojawił się właśnie na schodach prowadzących do kuchni, nie przewidując niczego dobrego.

Tymczasem pies, olbrzymie, poczochrane i bynajmniej nie piękne bydlę, z radosnym ujadaniem dopadł do Yen. Krążył wokół niej, machając radośnie ogonem, skacząc i co rusz czepiając się łapami jej sukni oraz liżąc zawzięcie po rękach i twarzy.

– Macie psa? Od kiedy? – zapytała, obracając się wokół własnej osi w ślad za ruchliwym zwierzem, głaszcząc go i próbując przytrzymać w miejscu, lecz cały czas jej się wymykał.

Wśród zgromadzonych zapanowało nagłe zakłopotanie. Nikt się nie odezwał, za to wszyscy uparcie i z dziwnym zawstydzeniem odwracali oczy od rozgrywającego się przed nimi widowiska. Z Yen za to opadły resztki depresji, jakie jeszcze w jej pozostały po kuchenno-tanecznej sesji z Remusem. Odmieniła się w oczach, gdy śmiała się radośnie do łaszącego się psa.

– Co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się panującą wokół ciszą. – Pytałam, skąd wzięliście psa.

– On... zawsze tu był – odpowiedział jej wreszcie niechętnie Lupin.

– Świetny! Jak to się stało, że go dotąd nie widziałam? Byłam chyba wszędzie w tym domu.

– Nie lubi obcych.

– Co ty mówisz, Remmy? Wygląda na całkiem towarzyskiego.

Yen przykucnęła i pozwoliła psu złożyć pysk na swoim ramieniu, a ten w podzięce polizał ją po uchu. Zachichotała przy tym jak mała dziewczynka.

– Nas też to dziwi.

– Uwielbiam psy. Kiedy byłam mała mieliśmy kilka w... – przełknęła ciężko – w Kruczym. Zabawne, jeden wyglądał prawie zupełnie jak ten. Tylko oczywiście był mniejszy. Ten przypomina małego niedźwiedzia. Straszne brzydactwo – orzekła, na potwierdzenie tych słów serdecznie całując bestię w czubek nosa. Zupełnie tak, jak robiła w wypadku Severusa, kiedy przesadnie się irytował. – To jakaś krzyżówka z wilczurem, prawda? Jak się wabi?

– Łapa.

– Śliczne! Ale... – urwała nagle. – Jesteście monotematyczni – powiedziała pozornie lekko. – Czy nie wołaliście tak na... na...

– Syriusza?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Rzeczywiście, chyba tak – potwierdził Remus.

– Wystarczy tego dobrego. – Ocknął się wreszcie Snape. Trzeba przyznać, że zachowanie Łapy nieźle nim wstrząsnęło. Black mogł być z siebie dumny. – Wstawaj – zwrócił się do Yen.

Zdaje się, że żona go nie usłyszała zajęta pieszczeniem Syriusza. Gdyby tylko wiedziała... lecz widocznie nikt nie poinformował jej o dodatkowych zdolnościach Huncwotów i teraz też jakoś nikt się do tego nie palił. Nic dziwnego.

Severus pochylił się i ścisnął ją za ramię. Drgnęła, a radosny skowyt u jej stóp ustał jak cięty nożem. Pies opadł na cztery łapy, zjeżył się cały i zawarczał groźnie na mistrza eliksirów.

– Spokojnie – wysyczał ten. – Nie zamierzam ci na razie psuć zabawy, kundlu.

– Och, Sever! – Yen posłała mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Nie drażnij go.

Snape jednym szarpnięciem postawił ją na nogi. W tej samej chwili pies skoczył. Molly i Yenlla krzyknęły jednocześnie.

– Syriuszu! – zawołał ostrzegawczo Dumbledore (nie wiadomo dlaczego, bo Yen nigdzie w pobliżu nie widziała Blacka), wyciągając rękę.

Lupin ruszył w ich stronę, ale Snape nie potrzebował pomocy. Sięgnął po różdżkę i zaświecił psu po oczach. Oślepiony animag zaraz stracił impet, opadł na podłogę i zaskowyczał boleśnie.

– Co mu zrobiłeś? – zaczęła Yenlla z pretensją, rzucając w stronę psa spojrzenie, w którym współczucie mieszało się z tęsknotą.

– Najwyraźniej bydlę mnie nie lubi. Zajmij się swoim pupilem, Lupin. Yen, wychodzimy.

– O co tu chodzi? – dopytywała zdezorientowana.

– Yen. – Głos mistrza eliksirów zabrzmiał niemal tak jak warkot czarnego psa przed momentem.

Skapitulowała i pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić.

***

Yenlla klęczała wśród poniewierających się po salonie Severusa pakunków z jej rzeczami, które odratowano, zanim podano jej adres Śmierciożercom. Remus i kilku innych Zakonników wynieśli prawie wszystko. W piwnicy Kruczego Gniazda zostały co najwyżej meble. To był doprawdy wielkoduszny gest z ich strony. Zrobiło jej się o wiele lżej na duszy, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, bo dzięki temu nieco zmieniła się jej sytuacja. Widząc te wszystkie rzeczy wokół siebie, pomyślała niespodziewanie, że nie straciła wcale Domu, lecz tylko kilka pustych pomieszczeń. To, co było w nim najważniejsze, znajdowało się tutaj, tuż obok. Wszystkie jej książki i drobiazgi... Yen z natury była optymistką, więc teraz jej położenie wydało jej się o wiele mniej beznadziejne niż jeszcze dwa, trzy dni wcześniej. Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że w świetle dnia wszystko wygląda znacznie lepiej.

– Czy musisz to akurat teraz rozwalać po całym domu?

Krukonka oderwała się od swoich myśli i spojrzała w górę. Stał nad nią wykrzywiony Snape z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

– Niczego nie rozwalam. Ja tylko...

– Tak?

– Och, nie masz jakiejś ropuchy do wypatroszenia?

– Właściwie to mam jedną na oku od pewnego czasu...

– Strasznie zabawne. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zanurzyła ręce w kolejnym pudle, wyjmując stamtąd stos papierów. – Mój dyplom z Hogwartu! – rozczuliła się. – I z Magical School of Arts and Acting!

– Świetnie. Pozakładaj z powrotem zaklęcia pomniejszające, wezwij skrzaty i ogarnij ten bałagan.

– A niby co mam z tym zrobić?

– Odstąpię ci szafkę w składziku.

– Och, łaskawco! – mruknęła, patrząc, jak znika za drzwiami laboratorium. – Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, każdy normalny człowiek już dawno zaproponowałby mi przynajmniej pokój... Poza tym łóżkiem, które – nie wmówi mi, że jest inaczej! – nie bez przyjemności ze mną dzieli. Prawda, Błyskotko?

– Wybaczy panienka, że nie odpowiem – odparła grzecznie skrzatka, wygładzając uwiązany w pasie fartuszek z serwetki. Bystre stworzenie zawsze samo najlepiej wiedziało, kiedy jest potrzebne.

– Oczywiście. – Yen oparła się plecami o wielkie pudło, prostując wygodnie nogi. – Och, jestem zmęczona! Chyba zaczynam mieć dosyć. Och, Błyskotko, tańczyłam dzisiaj walca!

– Bardzo się cieszę, jeżeli panien... panią to raduje – przejęzyczyła się znowu. Znała Yen od dziecka i jakoś nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że jej podopieczna jest mężatką. Wreszcie.

– O tak! To musi być jakiś znak, jak myślisz?

– Być może – odparła szybko. Trochę za szybko, zdaniem Krukonki.

– Nie słuchasz mnie.

– Ależ tak. Mówiła pani coś o tańcu.

– Słuchasz, ale nie czujesz. Pamiętasz, jak się tańczy walca, Błyskotko?

– Nie, proszę pani.

– Chodź tutaj.

– Proszę?

– Chodź, chodź!

Yen wstała, porwała w ramiona niezmiernie zaskoczoną i jakby cokolwiek urażoną skrzatkę, po czym ze śmiechem zawirowała z nią po pokoju.

– Ależ proszę panien... Proszę pani, czy to wypada? Proszę mnie postawić na ziemi!

– Ech, co mi tam pani i panienka! Domy i wypadanie! Pamiętasz ten turniej? Kiedy miałam piętnaście lat? To było coś! Chcę znowu tańczyć i śpiewać. Oddałabym za to duszę diabłu, zakładając że ją jeszcze mam. Czuję się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w klatce niż wtedy, gdy gniliśmy w piwnicy!

– Niech panienka nie grzeszy!

– Gnicieee – zanuciła. – Tym właśnie było całe nasze życieee. Taaam! Tak myślę. I cieszę się, że to już skończone. Gdy następnym razem zobaczę Malfoya, sama mu za to podziękuję. Wylewnie. Wręcz go ucałuję. Tak, żeby nawet Nietoperz to poczuł! – Zaśmiała się szatańsko.

– Jak można mówić takie rzeczy, nic się pani nie zmieniła, panienko, nic a nic. To są poważne sprawy! Proszę mnie postawić. Wolałabym do końca życia zamiatać sklepy na Nokturnie, niż jeszcze choć na minutę znaleźć się w którejś z tych pani oaz artystycznych. To nie miejsce dla porządnego skrzata. Jeżeli chce pani znać moje zdanie, oto ono. Tak, panienko. I to kiedy wreszcie znalazła się pani pod w miarę szanowanym dachem.

– Szanowanym? – Zawirowała z nią żywiej Yen, zanosząc się od śmiechu. – A opowiadałam ci już, kim jest nasz gospodarz? – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! To nie są rzeczy dla skrzacich uszu! – zawołała spanikowana Błyskotka, zakrywając natychmiast rzeczone. – A pani w ogóle za dużo mówi.

– Moja kochana! – Yen przycisnęła w odruchu czułości sługę do siebie, ku jej rosnącemu zakłopotaniu. – Co zrobiłabym bez ciebie? Kto dbałby o moje morale?

– Dobrze, już dobrze! Niechże mnie pani postawi. Proszę spojrzeć, jak tutaj wygląda. Trzeba posprzątać.

Yenlla westchnęła i postawiła stanowczą istotkę na podłodze. Błyskotka klasnęła w ręce i natychmiast zabrała się za pomniejszanie i przenoszenie całego tego bałaganu w jedno miejsce. Aby Krucze Gniazdo mogło przetrwać tyle czasu, ktoś tam niewątpliwie musiał posiadać rzecz tak cenną jak karafka zdrowego rozsądku, a że pod tym względem absolutnie nie można było liczyć na artystkę-właścicielkę, zaszczytny obowiązek dbania o posiadłość spadł na żeńską część jej skrzaciego duetu. Świadoma własnej wartości skrzatka bywała wręcz despotką.

W czasie, gdy Błyskotka pracowała, Yen sarkała pod nosem.

– Porządek! Wielkie rzeczy! Zupełnie, jakby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tu przychodził. Nikt go nigdy nie odwiedza.

Jak na zawołanie właśnie wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

***

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że ktoś ma przyjść? – Yen sprytnie dopadła Snape'a, zanim ten dotarł do drzwi. – Wyglądam strasznie.

– Nic nowego.

– Powtórz to!

– Zapewniam cię, że jeżeli już ktokolwiek się u mnie zjawia, to na pewno nie po to, aby oglądać ciebie.

– Och, nie w tym rzecz, jednak... – upierała się dla zasady Yenlla.

– Z drogi, kochanie.

– Ale kto to?

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć, blokujesz mi przejście.

– Och... aha.

Severus dosięgnął wreszcie klamki. Po drugiej drzwi stronie stał Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Choć oczywiście mogę się mylić w kwestii tego oglądania – mruknął zgnębiony mistrz eliksirów.

Dziedzic Malfoy Manor, wyposażony w uśmiech dobrze najedzonego kota i arystokratycznie zmarszczony nos, zwinnie podrzucił nieodłączną laseczkę i z gracją złapał ją w locie.

– Dzień dobry, mon ami. Urocze popołudnie, nieprawdaż?

„Niech to szlag", zaklął w myślach Snape.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu.

Severusa jakoś ta wizyta nie dziwiła, wszak było wiadomo, że teraz się zacznie.

– Zmieniłam zdanie – szepnęła pozornie bez związku stojąca obok niego Yenlla. – Nie będę go całować.

– Słucham?

– Och, i zachwycająca pani Snape! – Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pan Malfoy zaraz do niej uderzył. – Jak już wspominałem, piękniejesz z każdym dniem, ma cherie.

Od francuszczyzny Lucjusza Malfoya człowieka zwykle przechodziły dreszcze. Rzadko zdarzało się spotkać z podobną wymową i akcentem, które stanowiły śmiertelną obrazę dla każdego szanującego się Żabojada, bardzo możliwe, że obrazę – jak to zwykle w takich wypadkach bywa – połączoną z ewentualnymi obrażeniami ciała (obrażeniami arystokraty, nie każdego szanującego się Żabojada, naturalnie). Nikt jednak nie był w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu. Lucjusz dorastał w przekonaniu o niezwykłej elegancji francuskojęzycznych wtrąceń i nic, oprócz Avady, nie byłoby w stanie go od tego przekonania odwieść.

– To doprawdy cud, że coś może tak wspaniale rozkwitnąć w tych ponurych lochach. Uuu, fatalnie, mon ami. Czy mi się wydaje, czy udało ci się jeszcze bardziej spaskudzić to wnętrze?

– Obawiam się, że nie miałem dotąd przyjemności cię tu gościć, Lucjuszu. – Severus poczęstował go jednym ze swoich najupiorniejszych uśmiechów-nieuśmiechów.

– O, doprawdy?

– Touché – rzuciła złośliwie Yenlla.

– W takim razie mam bardzo sprawną wyobraźnię, bo właśnie tak wyobrażałem sobie twoje lokum, cher frère serpent.

– Sprowadza cię tutaj coś konkretnego?

– Och, tylko five o'clock, jeżeli pozwolisz. Poszukuję schronienia na parę godzin. Nienawidzę świąt, nie poznaję własnego domu. Poza tym mam tam uroczego psa tropiącego, ślepego wprawdzie, lecz to i tak powoduje pewne... trudności. Jesteś moim najpewniejszym alibi, cher ami. Ech, gdzież te kawalerskie czasy?

– Zaiste.

Snape ledwie go słuchał. Zbyt był zajęty rzucaniem ostrzegawczych spojrzeń swojej pięknej żonie, która wprost drżała z tłumionego gniewu. Jej oczy stopniowo nabierały ostrego wyrazu, aż przemieniły się w ostrza dwóch sztyletów wymierzonych prosto w Malfoya. Głupie stworzenie było gotowe chlapnąć coś, czego nie da się później odkręcić.

– Kochanie – zaczął przez zęby.

– Quoi?

– Poszukaj sobie jakiegoś zajęcia.

Ani drgnęła. Uprzejmy wyraz znikał z jej twarzy jak pod działaniem zaklęcia Evanesco, a odsłonięte zęby zdawały się rosnąć w oczach niczym u nosferatu tuż przed skokiem.

– Och, to zbędne, nie róbcie sobie kłopotu – paplał Malfoy, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Wybacz – rzucił Severus w jego stronę, po czym chwycił Yen mocno pod ramię. – Na słowo, słońce dni moich. – Wepchnął ją do kuchni i zamknął drzwi.

– Silencio! – Zdążył w ostatniej chwili.

– Jak on ŚMIE! – wrzasnęła równocześnie oburzona Krukonka, gubiąc gdzieś wcześniejszy pokojowy nastrój. – Przychodzić tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic po tym, jak... Och, ja zaraz oszaleję!

– Ani słowa.

– To szczyt wszystkiego! Dlaczego mnie wyrzuciłeś? Już ja bym mu...

– Właśnie dlatego.

– Popamięta mnie! Puść mnie tylko do niego! Ani mi się śni znowu milczeć. Ciągle tylko każesz mi milczeć! Wymilczałam się już za wszystkie czasy, wystarczy mi!

– Yenlla.

Trzymał ją mocno, mimo że szarpała się dziko i parła opętańczo do drzwi.

– PUŚĆ MNIE! Ten zdrajca! Oszust! Ten...

– Zamknij się wreszcie i słuchaj! – Severus potrząsnął nią mocno, aż głowa zakołysała jej się na boki. Pomogło. – Malfoy jest moim gościem i nie powiesz w jego obecności ani słowa na wiadomy temat.

– Ale...

– W ogóle nic nie powiesz. Zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie pójdzie i niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy nic głupiego, bo inaczej osobiście się z tobą policzę.

– Ale on... ja... To ON! Krucze Gniazdo!

Szarpnął jeszcze mocniej. Yen pisnęła niczym kociak pakowany do worka.

Severus miał zdecydowanie dosyć. Na sam dźwięk słów „Krucze Gniazdo" dostawał wysypki. Gdyby wiedział, że to się kiedyś tak skończy, osobiście spaliłby je dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy miał po temu okazję. Gniazdo zbyt długo służyło Yen jako pretekst do niekończącego się rozdzierania szat i dramatyzowania przed każdym, kto tylko chciał (albo i nie chciał) słuchać, a jego samego zmusiło do zrobienia z siebie idioty przed Voldemortem, a to było więcej, niż uczyniłby dla kogokolwiek. Dzisiaj dla odmiany to wstrętne stworzenie kaprysiło jak mała dziewczynka z katarem. Snape bardzo nie lubił małych dziewczynek, a szczególnie takich, które mają trzydzieści siedem lat („Severus, jak możesz?!") i kilka poważnych osiągnięć naukowych na koncie. Przynajmniej tak głosiło CV.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – uciął ostro. – Skoro sama nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, nie będę tracił czasu, aby ci cokolwiek tłumaczyć.

– Ależ Severusie! – oburzyła się natychmiast.

– Jeżeli uczynisz Malfoyowi najmniejszy afront pod tym dachem... – Przejechał wymownie szczupłym palcem po szyi. – Jedno krzywe spojrzenie. Jedno! Jasne?

– Dobrze już, dobrze. – Spokorniała, odsuwając się od niego, ale ogień w jej oczach bynajmniej nie przygasł. – Jak sobie chcesz.

***

– Mała scysja małżeńska, mon ami? Odświeża atmosferę.

Snape zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, podając mu kieliszek z winem.

– Yen miała, zdaje się, inne plany na ten wieczór.

– Rozumiem. Te inne plany regularnie doprowadzają mnie do pasji. Był kiedyś dobry numer na ten temat w jednym musicalu... Ech, ale ty przecież o musicalach musisz wiedzieć wszystko.

– Tak. My Fair Lady – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów, ukrywając lekki uśmiech. Nie mógł sobie tego darować. Miał w końcu dobrą pamięć i kilka ukrytych talentów.

Lucjusz wydawał się lekko oszołomiony, gdy jego żart niespodziewanie okazał się faktem, ale zaraz roześmiał się dźwięcznie, bardzo w tym podobny do Yenlli. Odruchowo zerknął w stronę drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknęła pani Snape.

– To musi być droga zabawka – stwierdził z namysłem. – Czytałem kiedyś artykuł, w którym wyliczono koszt jej dziennego utrzymania, gdy jeszcze była gwiazdą. Imponujesz mi, mon ami.

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus, kołysząc bezmyślnie alkohol w kieliszku. – Raczej męcząca.

Lucjusz posłał przyjacielowi szybkie i czujne spojrzenie, a gdy dostrzegł lekkie rozbawienie w jego oczach, pozwolił sobie na cokolwiek dwuznaczny uśmiech.

– W jakim sensie? – zapytał, przeciągając sylaby.

– Poza wszelkimi innymi aspektami... Tak, także w tym sensie, o którym właśnie pomyślałeś.

– Severusie Snape, zabijasz mnie! – Malfoy śmiał się już otwarcie i to w sposób wyjątkowo naszpikowany podtekstami. – Mówisz poważnie?

– A jak myślisz? – Mistrz eliksirów również zdobył się na uśmiechopodobny grymas.

– Ach, ciesz się chwilą, póki możesz, cher ami. Lodowa Narcyza nie wydaje się specjalnie zainteresowana moim towarzystwem, odkąd po świecie chodzi żywy dowód naszego szczęśliwego pożycia małżeńskiego, pobłogosławiony imieniem dziadka Dracona. Ze swej strony mogę ci rzec, że gdy dobijecie do takiego stażu jak my, sytuacja może się zupełnie i mało przyjemnie zmienić, zanim się obejrzysz.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową i zauważył z rozbawieniem:

– Nie zamierzam osiągać twojego stażu, lieber Freund. Musiałbym oszaleć.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Lucjusz.

– Daj spokój, ile można wytrzymać z jedna kobietą? Rok?

– Wiesz, jeżeli chodzi o Yenllę... – zaczął Malfoy, posyłając mu kolejne wieloznaczne spojrzenie. Mistrz eliksirów równie wymownie przewrócił oczami.

– Tylko nie mów, że ty też.

– Skrycie ubóstwiam piękną Etain? Pokaż mi człowieka, który tego nie robi i pozostaje mężczyzną, a uczynię go w nagrodę swym spadkobiercą. Na twoim miejscu, mon ami, rzuciłbym na nią silna klątwę Veritas i trzymał krócej niż psa, a najlepiej zamknął w domu i nie wypuszczał.

– Rozważę to.

– Ale abstrahując od uroczej pani Snape, kto, na Salazara, każe ci wytrzymywać z jedną?!

Teraz to mistrz eliksirów wpatrzył się w niego z udanym niezrozumieniem. Lucjusz parsknął swobodnie i sam się obsłużył, napełniając ponownie swój kieliszek winem. Następnie opadł na fotel naprzeciwko Snape'a i wyciągnął się wygodnie.

– Uroki małżeńskiego życia są przewspaniałe – zapewnił gorąco z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Witam w gronie szczęśliwców! – Rozłożył ręce w powitalnym geście. – Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że niektórzy mają tego szczęścia więcej niż inni.

– Dobrze, przekażę Yen te wszystkie komplementy, skoro tak ci na tym zależy – Severus uciął szybko oratorskie popisy pana na Malfoy Manor.

– Ty jesteś po prostu niemożliwy, mon ami! Jak to się stało, że z takim podejściem do sprawy w ogóle się ożeniłeś?

Informacje o Yenlli nie pomogły Malfoyowi, który nadal był w niełasce u Lorda. Mówiło się, że Voldemort specjalnie przetrzymuje Lucjusza w niepewności, bo żąda od niego wykupu w postaci syna. Chciał w ten sposób zapewnić sobie usługi Draco, który w odpowiednim czasie wstąpiłby w szeregi Śmierciożerców – czyli za rok z okładem, ponieważ raczej nie przyjmowano rekrutów, dopóki nie ukończyli szkoły. Malfoy gotów był ręczyć za przyszłe posłuszeństwo dziedzica, ale... Zawsze jest jakieś „ale". Na tej płaszczyźnie szykowały się poważne tarcia. Snape nie zamierzał bowiem ofiarowywać Lordowi młodego Malfoya ani tym bardziej pozwolić na to jego ojcu. Nie tylko Potter miał troskliwego ojca chrzestnego, a Severus planował spisać się o wiele lepiej od Kundla.

Pomijając jednak to wszystko – grunt, że w konsekwencji Lucjusz nie miał okazji posłuchać, jakże zajmującej, spowiedzi przyjaciela. Żaden człowiek nie jest pozbawiony pewnej dozy próżności, nie wspominając już o Ślizgonach. Dlatego teraz Severus mógł wyprostować się dumnie w fotelu, unosząc elegancko jedną brew.

– Dlaczego się ożeniłeś? – powtórzył natarczywie zaciekawiony Malfoy.

– Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział, że upito mnie do nieprzytomności?

– Żartujesz?! Ciebie, Severusie?

– Tak też myślałem.

– Jesteś zabawny. Marnujesz się w tym swoim Hogwarcie.

– Wiem.

W tym momencie dwaj mężczyźni jednocześnie chwycili się za przedramiona.

– Szlag – syknął Lucjusz, wypuszczając z ręki kieliszek. – Przepraszam, mon ami. Czy to nie było weneckie szkło?

Mistrz eliksirów machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Oczywiście nie mam nic do Czarnego Lorda – perorował spokojnie dalej Malfoy – ale naprawdę mógłby wykrzesać z siebie pomysł na lepszy sposób komunikacji.

– Trzeba było zaznaczyć, że jesteś mańkutem. Zresztą, na pewno nie brakuje temu... walorów estetycznych – stwierdził ironicznie Snape, krzywiąc się i wpatrując w lekko fosforyzujący Mroczny Znak.

Lucjusz Malfoy prychnął wyniośle.

– Rzeczywiście! Mógłby jednak być mniej kłopotliwy. Na Salazara, wystarczyłyby zegary z kukułką!

– Wyśpiewujące: „Avada! Avada!"?

– Cha, cha! – zaśmiał się teatralnie Lucjusz.

– Niestety, musimy odłożyć tę przemiłą konwersację do następnego razu. – Severus wstał i machnął zamaszyście różdżką, a wtedy otwarły się drzwi wielkiej szafy w kącie i w jego kierunku poszybowały dwa czarne płaszcze i dwie trupie maski. – Pożyczyć ci sprzęt?

– Chętnie, dziękuję – rzucił lekko Lucjusz, kłaniając mu się wymyślnie, ale zaraz spochmurniał. – Pora wypruć flaki kilku mugolom, a potem urządzić krwawą orgię z mnóstwem nagich niewiast – wyrzucił z siebie z malującym się na twarzy obrzydzeniem, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc swój arystokratyczny nos. – Czy ciebie również zaczyna to nudzić?

– Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym tego głośno.

– Och, daruj! Mimo wszystko nadal nazywam się Malfoy, a przejęcie władzy nad światem kosztuje. Pieniądz rządzi wszystkim, mon ami. Pecunia non olet.

Lucjusz narzucił długi czarny płaszcz na swój twarzowy surdut w kolorze głębokiego błękitu (który z pewnością pasowałby też Yenlli) i wziął od Severusa jedną z masek, a następnie poklepał go w podzięce po ramieniu. Wkrótce potem obaj skierowali się ku drzwiom.

– O-och, wychodzicie gdzieś?

Severus odwrócił się i rzucił Yen mordercze spojrzenie. Oczywiście nie mogła poczekać, musiała wyleźć! Tyle czasu w ukryciu, bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi? To zwyczajnie nie mogło się udać.

– Ależ cher madame, nie ośmieliłbym się wyjść, nie pożegnawszy się z tobą. – Blondyn natychmiast zawrócił, ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej wytworny pocałunek. Chyba nie jeden, biorąc pod uwagę, ile zabrało mu to czasu.

Na twarz Yen powrócił nieprzychylny grymas, ale dzięki niemym groźbom słanym nieustannie przez Snape'a, trzymała się nieźle.

– Lecz przecież ujrzymy się wkrótce! – wykrzyknął nagle odkrywczo Lucjusz, a literujący coś bezgłośnie poruszając ustami i wpatrujący się w żonę Severus urwał niespodziewani i pobladł.

„O szlag".

– Jak to wkrótce? – powtórzyła zdumiona i bynajmniej niezachwycona Yenlla.

– Oczywiście na przyjęciu!

– J-jakim przyjęciu?

– Jak to jakim? Moim! To jest, naszym. Na dorocznym balu sylwestrowym w Malfoy Manor. Tydzień temu wysłałem staremu Snape'owi zaproszenie.

– Severus. Nie. Raczył. Wspomnieć – wycedziła przez zęby.

– Och, zapewne! Znasz go, ma cherie, urodził się z łbem w kociołku. Sztywniak – szepnął jej gorąco do ucha, w dalszym ciągu wdzięcząc się przed nią z rosnącym zapałem. Nie mógł bowiem nie zauważyć zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła.

Wyraz nienawiści zdobiący do niedawna jej fizys znikł jak ręką odjął. Zastąpiła go natchniona fascynacja – podobnie jak kapryszenie charakterystyczna dla małych dziewczynek i na ludzki język tłumaczona zwykle przez: „Ja chcę!"

– Bal? – Oczy Yen przemieniły się w dwa rozświetlające salon kaganki.

– Tak! Musisz przyjść! Będziesz prawdziwą ozdobą towarzystwa, kochana Yen. Od tak dawna nie mieliśmy okazji cię podziwiać. Co za nieodżałowana strata – przymilał się do żony przyjaciela Malfoy, ponownie całując ją w rękę.

– Naturalnie, że przyjdziemy – oświadczyła autorytarnie i teraz to ona posłała mężowi spojrzenie Królowej Kier. W tej samej chwili zrobiła również coś najmniej spodziewanego pod słońcem. Stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła Malfoya serdecznie w policzek.

– Dziękuję... Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, drogi, kochany Lucjuszu! Czy wspominałam już, że zawsze uważałam cię za jednego z najprzystojniejszych znanych mi mężczyzn? W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. – Owinęła sobie wokół palca pasmo jego srebrnych włosów, mrużąc kusząco oczy.

– Och, jesteś zbyt łaskawa, ma cherie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo i korzystając z niespodziewanej przychylności (wszak nie umknęło jego uwadze, że dotąd była w stosunku do niego raczej oschła), niby przypadkiem objął ją w talii. Nawet trochę niżej. Znacznie niżej.

Komitywa tej dwójki zupełnie zdezorientowała Severusa. Yen, która jeszcze chwile temu była gotowa wydrapać Lucjuszowi oczy, teraz wiła się wokół niego ze słodką minką. Z kolei wydelikacony arystokrata naprawdę mu zaimponował – mógł tam spokojnie stać i obmacywać jego żonę, i nic nie było po nim widać, podczas gdy mistrz eliksirów miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozżarzonymi obcęgami rozszarpywał mu przedramię.

– Malfoy, zlituj się i skończ ten balet. Musimy iść.

– Tak, tak, zaraz – zbył go lekko Lucjusz, znów całując Yenllę po rękach, potem zasalutował jej elegancko laseczką i dopiero wtedy podążył za Severusem, zadowolony z siebie jak cholera.

A Czarny Lord się niecierpliwił. Choć Snape w głębi duszy przeczuwał, że po powrocie do domu czeka go znacznie cięższa przeprawa. Po tym, jak Malfoy wygadał się o przyjęciu (ostatnio większość jego problemów wywodziła się bezpośrednio z gadatliwości Lucjusza), Yen na pewno nie da mu spokoju.

– Cudowna kobieta – odezwał się znowu pan na Malfoy Manor, kiedy już wyszli. – Ach, konam z zazdrości, ale jestem gotów jakoś to przeboleć. Więcej nawet! Gdybyś nie miał dzisiaj specjalnej ochoty uganiać się za niewiernymi oraz wrogami jedynej i słusznej ideologii, po prostu powiedz, mon ami. Chyba komuś zależałoby na tym, abyś się zbytnio nie przemęczył. Przynajmniej zanim nie wrócisz do domu, hę?

***

Severus od razu wiedział, że tej nocy nie będzie mu dane wypocząć. Yen najpierw wierciła się niemiłosiernie obok niego niczym cierpiący niewyobrażalne katusze duchowe węgorz, a następnie niezwłocznie przystąpiła do ataku. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Miziała go delikatnie nogą, a gdy nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, przycisnęła się do niego całym ciałem, oplatając ramionami. Tego nie mógł nie zauważyć, a ignorować najwyżej do czasu, gdy zabraknie mu tchu.

– Sever... – zamruczała, a gdy chrząknął coś niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi, zadała najgłupsze pytanie świata:

– Śpisz?

– Tak – syknął, jakby naprawdę miał jeszcze złudzenia, że zamierza mu na to pozwolić.

– Kłamca!

Uderzyła go dłonią po nosie, po czym przewróciła się na brzuch, oparła łokciami na jego piersi i ułożyła głowę na splecionych rękach. Wpatrywała się w niego wzrokiem, w którym miód i masło mieszało się z prochem strzelniczym.

– Sever...

– Nie dostaniesz psa. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

– Jakiego psa? – zdziwiła się zaskoczona Yen, gubiąc gdzieś swój zmysłowy głos.

– Czego chcesz w takim razie?

– Zgadnij – poleciła cicho, powracając do swojego najlepszego, głębokiego, miękkiego tonu. Ruchliwe dłonie już błądziły po jego torsie, niby to leniwie, ale w rzeczywistości w sposób niezmiernie obiecujący.

– Nawet nie próbuję się domyślać.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytała z idealnie wyważoną, nienarzucającą się specjalnie, a jednak słyszalną wymówką.

Nie odpowiedział.

– Och, Severrr. Chcę iść na przyjęcie!

– Mowy nie ma.

– Sever, proszę. – Splotła mu ręce na karku i uniosła się nad nim. – Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! Zabierz mnie na przyjęcie! Musisz! Tak dawno nie byłam na żadnym... Wieki! Nie bądź tyranem, Sever! Proszę, proszę, proszę, Severrr! – Z każdym kolejnym „proszę" całowała go z wdziękiem i wprawą zaprawionego w wielu bojach weterana, a z każdym „Severrrem" intensywność jej pieszczot wzrastała naprawdę rozkosznie, lecz równie dobrze mogłaby w tej chwili uwodzić kawałek skały.

– Puść mnie.

Yen popatrzyła na niego lekko oszołomiona tym, że jej zabiegi nie wywierają spodziewanego efektu, lecz bynajmniej się nie poddawała.

– No co ty! – Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

Snape uwolnił się od niej jednym gwałtownym ruchem i usiadł na łóżku. Natychmiast przypadła z powrotem do niego, przytulając się do jego pleców.

– Sever, skarbie, nie bądź taki. – Ugryzła go w ucho. – Bale sylwestrowe są tylko raz w roku. I to w Malfoy Manor! Co ci zależy?

– Malfoy zaprasza mnie co roku i jeszcze ani razu się tam nie pojawiłem. Dlaczego miałbym zmieniać przyzwyczajenia?

– Och, zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz! Poza tym prosi cię o to piękna kobieta. Ja cię proszę! Bardzo, bardzo proszę. – Owijała się wokół niego niby słynny wąż z Raju Utraconego i kołysała przed oczami trzymane w zębach jabłko wieloznacznych obietnic. – Będę bardzo grzeczna. Zobaczysz. Chcę iść na przyjęcie!

Odepchnął ją od siebie. Równie niewzruszona jak on mała szelma natychmiast oparła się wygodnie na dłoni i ułożyła w najkorzystniejszej dla siebie pozie.

– Chcę iść na przyjęcie – powtórzyła uparcie, ale jakby nieco ostrzej.

– Świetnie – warknął. – A dlaczego nagle tak ci na tym zależy?

– Nie nagle, tylko zawsze, skarbie. Uwielbiam przyjęcia.

– Organizuje je Malfoy.

Machnęła ręką, wciąż uśmiechając się zalotnie, mimo że przez przeoczenie odsłoniła nieco ostre ząbki.

– No to co?

– Nie znosisz Malfoya.

– No to co?

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio zrobił ci coś bardzo niemiłego.

Yen lekko się zaniepokoiła i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Snape skorzystał z okazji i teraz to on przypadł do niej z groźna miną, chwytając za nadgarstki.

– No? Słucham.

– Jeżeli masz na myśli Krucze...

– Właśnie to.

Wzruszyła ramionami, a Severus zbaraniał.

– Och, kogo to teraz obchodzi?

– Że co proszę?

– Och, było, minęło. Nawet nie mam specjalnie żalu.

– CO?!

– Nie można mieć pretensji do kogoś takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy. On nie ma poczucia dobra i zła. Jak postać z wiedeńskiej operetki. Widziałeś kiedyś operetkę, Sever? Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci o nich opowiedzieć.

Snape zaniemówił w reakcji na to wielkoduszne oświadczenie, a to rzeczywiście było coś. Blednąc tylko i czerwieniejąc na przemian, miarowo zaciskał palce na jej przegubach.

– Zresztą, to tylko stan przejściowy – kontynuowała rozświergotana aktoreczka. – Prędzej czy później dostanę Krucze Gniazdo z powrotem. Przecież Jasna Strona zawsze wygrywa, prawda?

– Nie byłbym taki pewien.

– Och, daj spokój, nie czytasz powieści? – zażartowała, wyciągając szyję i cmokając go w nos.

– Jesteś chora.

– Owszem, z miłości do ciebie, skarbie. Pójdziemy na bal?

– Oczywiście, pójdziemy na bal, a potem wszyscy będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

– Właśnie, kochanie.

Severus puścił Yen, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się niewesoło jak to on.

– Tydzień histerii, żeby stwierdzić, że jej powód to niewielka strata. A to dobre! Prędzej mnie piekło pochłonie, zanim jeszcze kiedykolwiek przejmę się czymkolwiek, co ci się przydarzy, Yen Honeydell – warknął.

– Och, a przejmowałeś się? Bardzo to miło z twojej strony. – Przemieściła się znowu i przeciągnęła rozkoszne, upewniwszy się uprzednio, że będzie to dobrze widział.

Na te słowa zwrócił się raptownie ku niej, a oczy pałały mu tak dziko i niebezpiecznie, że wreszcie udało mu się nieco wytrącić ją z roli. Piękna szelma cofnęła się odruchowo.

– Yen, czy do tej pory jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, że tak jakby jest wojna i mam już dość spraw na głowie poza marnowaniem czasu ze snobami Malfoya? Aha, i naturalnie powinienem jeszcze dodać, jako głos doświadczenia, coś o tym, że życie nie jest żadną pieprzona powieścią, żeby było dramatyczniej.

– Masz rację, nie jest – zgodziła się Krukonka, w której oczach zapłonął gniew, wytapiając masło, a podżegając proch strzelniczy. – Gdyby było – stwierdziła, bijąc ze zniecierpliwienia rękami w pościel – po prostu przeleciałbyś mnie wtedy, gdy wyraziłam po temu chęć, a potem zabrał na przyjęcie bez marnowania czasu na bezsensowne, kilometrowe rozmowy, które do niczego nie prowadzą!

– Twój prymitywizm...

– Mój prymitywizm to moja sprawa! Chcę iść na przyjęcie do Malfoy Manor i nic innego mnie w tej chwili nie obchodzi. Raczej wątpię, aby twój Lord akurat wtedy zapragnął wysadzić dwór w powietrze, a nawet jeżeli, to mam to gdzieś! Może tak zaszyty gdzieś w lochach na końcu świata nietoperz jak ty nie zdaje sobie sprawy z towarzyskiego znaczenia podobnego zaproszenia, ale ja wprost przeciwnie. Nie zamierzam do końca życia być twoją sypialniana zabawką, muszę zacząć odbudowywać MOJĄ pozycję. I zamierzam zabrać się za to bezzwłocznie – wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, lecz nagle urwała i zakryła usta dłonią.

– Czy możesz powtórzyć, co właśnie powiedziałaś? – poprosił cicho Snape, a w pokoju nagle powiało chłodem.

Yen pokręciła gwałtownie głową, odsuwając się.

– Chodź tutaj.

– Nie.

– Powiedziałem: chodź! – Chwycił ją za długie włosy, bo ze tę część ciała najlepiej było przytrzymać śliską żmiję, i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Zostaw mnie! – pisnęła, szarpiąc się. – To boli!

Wraz z nagłą pasją do Severusa powróciła ironia.

– Czy ty się aby przypadkiem dzisiaj nie zapomniałaś, słońce dni moich? – mówił, nawijając sobie na rękę jej długie sploty i ciągnąc coraz mocniej, dopóki nie przestała się wyrywać. – Czy nie zapomniałaś, do kogo się zwracasz? I najważniejsze pytanie, czy nie odsłoniłaś za bardzo swoich kart, kochanie?

Yenlla wpadła w panikę. Dopadło ją dziwne odrętwienie, nie była w stanie się ruszyć czy też zareagować w żaden inny sposób. Patrzyła tylko na niego lękliwie, czekając, aż wpadnie jej do głowy jakieś wyjście z tej patowej sytuacji. Miała zbyt długi język. Zdecydowanie.

– Zwróć, bardzo cię proszę, uwagę na to, że nie tylko ty odczuwasz zmęczenie bieżącym stanem rzeczy. Twoje towarzystwo było miłe do czasu, lecz jeżeli zaczniesz zgłaszać jakieś urojone pretensje, czy, nie daj Slytherinie, żądania, warunki twojego pobytu tutaj ulegną zdecydowanemu pogorszeniu. I już nie będzie tak przyjemnie. Nie lubię małych buntowniczek i potrafię sobie z nimi radzić. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Tak – wydyszała z nienawiścią. – A teraz mnie puść.

– Aha, byłbym zapomniał – dodał jeszcze, przyciągając ją do siebie i niemal pieszczotliwie układając dłonie na jej ramionach. – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi sprzedawać czegoś, co w każdej chwili mogę mieć za darmo. To odrobinę nielogiczne.

– Snape, ty świnio!

Teraz to Severus ją pocałował, nie siląc się bynajmniej na czułość czy delikatność. Zaprotestowała gwałtownie.

– Radzę uważać na słowa – dokończył spokojnie i dopiero wtedy ją puścił.

Odruchowo wytarła dłonią usta i... wściekła się.

– Nie jesteś moim panem i władcą, Snape! Nie wyobrażaj sobie! – krzyknęła, gdy znalazła się na tyle daleko, że nie mógł jej znów pochwycić... a gdyby zamierzał, miała dość pola do manewru. – Swoje rady też możesz sobie wsadzić. To nie jest moje ostatnie słowo! A ty ani nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, ani tym bardziej wychowywał!

– Możesz się awanturować do woli. Nic mi nie możesz zrobić. Drzwi są zamknięte, a ja jestem od ciebie większy i silniejszy. Twoja upragniona pozycja przedstawia się obecnie wyjątkowo żałośnie. Pokora byłaby bardziej na miejscu.

Yenlla zawrzała z oburzenia, wypadła z sypialni i z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami.

***

To nie był koniec atrakcji. Yen nie zamierzała poddać się łatwo.

Najpierw coś uderzyło o podłogę. Potem skrzypnęły drzwiczki szafki. Potem znowu. Następnie rozległo się uparte tupanie z natężeniem bardziej przystającym do wymarszu ludu wybranego z Egiptu, a nie jednej złośliwej kobiety o przepiórczej wadze krążącej w tę i z powrotem po salonie. Coś trzasnęło w kuchni i coś obiło kafelki w łazience. Woda zaczęła miarowo skapywać do blaszanego kociołka. Znowu trzasnęły drzwiczki szafki, dwa razy szuflada, zajęczał przesuwany po podłodze stół.

Yen z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy dyrygowała swoim małym koncertem, nie zwracając uwagi na połamane paznokcie i fakt, że niechybnie odmrozi sobie bose stopy w wyziębłym mieszkaniu. Z dala od Severusa powróciła jej krucha niewieścia odwaga. Postanowiła umilić mu tę noc, choć w trochę inny sposób, niż początkowo planowała, nawet gdyby miał ją za to udusić. Zresztą Yenlla, wbrew pozorom, zdolna była do obiektywnej oceny sytuacji i zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna prędzej czy później to zrobi. Niechże przynajmniej ma za co!

Chciała tylko iść na jeden głupi bal – zagryzła zęby i naparła mocniej, usiłując przesunąć uparty i z pewnością zbyt ciężki dla niej mebel – a on zrobił z tego grecką tragedię! Oczywiście tylko dlatego, żeby zrobić jej na złość, bo zobaczył, że jej zależy. Cały Snape! Niech nie myśli, że ona to tak zostawi!

Severus Snape początkowo udawał, że nic nie słyszy. Reagowanie na dziecinne wybryki Yen było poniżej godności normalnego człowieka, ale też normalny człowiek nie był w stanie tego wytrzymać. Chętnie pomógłby sobie mocnym Silenciem, ale szelma, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, zwinęła mu spod poduszki różdżkę, zanim wyszła. Słuszna nauczka! Powinien się tego spodziewać. Gdy słodkie usteczka Yen szeptały miłośnie czułe słówka, oczy strzelały już w inną stronę, myśli błądziły, Merlin wie gdzie, a rączki szperały w poszukiwaniu jeszcze czegoś innego.

Trzymał się dzielnie, gdy wszystko w jego domu trzaskało, skrzypiało i błagało o zmiłowanie pod jej małą dłonią, lecz gdy z czasem z każdym nowym dźwiękiem zaczynał drgać każdy nerw jego ciała, musiał wreszcie coś z tym zrobić. Inaczej chybaby oszalał.

Za oknami już dniało, gdy pchnięte przez niego z impetem drzwi uderzyły o ścianę. Yen podskoczyła, wypuszczając z ręki filiżankę, o którą właśnie irytująco stukała łyżeczką.

– Nie masz jeszcze dosyć? – zagadnął konwersacyjnym i niezwykle uprzejmym tonem.

Yen nie dała się nabrać. Prychnęła agresywnie, oparła ręce na biodrach i wydęła usta.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Snape próbował już wszystkiego. Gdy nie poskutkowało ignorowanie, odwołał się do zdrowego rozsądku (przypuszczenie, że Yenlla Honeydell takowy posiada, było doprawdy naiwne), sięgnął też po prośby i groźby. Nic. W ostateczności solidnie nią potrząsnął. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinna teraz siedzieć gdzieś w kącie i wypłakiwać sobie oczy, ale nie. Nie mogła dać mu spokoju. A więc nie pozostało mu nic innego. Niespodziewanie dla siebie, i pomimo koszmarnej nocy, Severus poczuł, że bardzo chce mu się śmiać. Zwyczajnie zabrakło mu pomysłów.

– Siadaj – polecił.

– Nie!

– Poprosiłem, żebyś łaskawie usiadła. – Tupnął nogą, wskazując sofę.

– Wypchaj się!

Severus postąpił krok w jej stronę, a ona nagle straciła pewność siebie. Drgnęła nerwowo i uskoczyła za fotel.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Będę krzyczeć!

– Yen, czy ty się mnie boisz? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem.

– Bzdura – prychnęła, blednąc w miarę, jak się zbliżał.

– Więc dlaczego ciągle podskakujesz?

– Mam czkawkę.

– Czkawkę?

– Tak, zawsze podskakuję, kiedy mam czkawkę. Chip! Wcale się ciebie nie boję!

– Ależ tak. Bardzo się boisz. Jesteś sparaliżowana ze strachu...

– Wcale nie!

– ... i bardzo dobrze. Chodź tu. – Złapał ją za ramię i usadził brutalnie na kanapie. – I przestań podskakiwać.

– Ja...

– Milcz!

– Oczywiście, że tak właśnie zrobię! – Skrzyżowała w proteście ręce na piersi i odwróciła się do niego tyłem. – Chyba nie m-myślałeś, że b-będę z t-tobą rozmawiać – zająknęła się pod koniec, mierząc go lękliwym spojrzeniem.

– Dzięki łaskawym szatanom!

Snape również rozsiadł się wygodnie, opierając tył głowy na zagłówku i przecierając dłonią zmęczone oczy.

– Chcę iść na przyjęcie – bąknęła pod nosem zachęcona jego nagłą rezygnacją Yenlla, lecz na tyle cicho, żeby w razie czego udawać, że nic nie powiedziała.

Severus zaśmiał się głośno i otwarcie, odruchowo przeczesując palcami i odgarniając do tyłu opadające mu na twarz włosy. Zdziwiona podobną reakcją Yen zwróciła się znów ku niemu, zadzierając wysoko głowę i mierząc go spojrzeniem urażonych sarnich oczu.

– Kochanie, jesteś absolutnie niesamowita – oświadczył Severus. – Czy to jedyna refleksja, jaka nasunęła ci się po rozdzierającej scenie w sypialni?

– Rozdzierającej? Najwyżej żenującej. Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie jesteś nikim więcej, tylko zwykłym brutalem, i to właśnie udowodniłeś, Snape.

– Doprawdy, Yen? I to już wszystko?

Wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk wyrażający głęboką pogardę i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jestem zdruzgotany.

– Och, śmiej się, Snape. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jesteś nienormalny. A ja i tak pójdę na ten bal!

– Tak?

– TAK! Nie zatrzymasz mnie! Wydostanę się stąd... jakoś. Do niczego mi nie jesteś potrzebny. Sama tam pójdę.

– Proszę, abyś wzięła pod uwagę, że zaproszenie nie obejmuje ciebie, ale ciebie ze mną, a to może spowodować pewne komplikacje.

– Sugerujesz, że ktokolwiek może wzgardzić towarzystwem Yenlli Honeydell?

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio kazałaś się nazywać Snape – poprawił z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, ale ona go nie słuchała.

– Kiedyś mogłam przebierać w takich imprezach, a teraz?

– To było bardzo dawno temu, słońce dni moich.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Wstała zirytowana. – Mam już dosyć siedzenia w domu. Obrzydło mi to do szczętu. Tylko po to wychodziłam z piwnicy, żeby dać się ci zamknąć jak pufek w pudełku. Zdechnę tutaj.

– Kochanie, chyba nie zamierzasz wpaść z tej okazji w depresję?

– Zrobię, na co będę mieć ochotę.

– Oczywiście, tyle że cały twój wysiłek pójdzie na marne, bo nic tym nie wskórasz...

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

– ... skoro Lucjusz Malfoy i tak wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że cię ze sobą przyprowadzę.

Yen powstrzymała się raptownie przed bluźnięciem kolejnym potokiem inwektyw, zastygając z otwartymi ustami.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosiła, ale on tylko się zaśmiał.

– Więc wszystko od początku było postanowione?

– Wiesz, skoro Lucjusz...

– O niczym mi nie powiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś zrobić z siebie idiotkę! Przez cały czas się ze mną drażniłeś! – Oczy Yen zapłonęły, gdy chwyciła go za kołnierz piżamy.

– Owszem – przyznał, obejmując ją ciasno w talii i ponownie usadzając. – Bo to uwielbiasz. A teraz przestań się dąsać, popsujesz sobie linię ust.

Zezłoszczona, ba, doprowadzona niemal do furii wydała mu się dwa razy ładniejsza i bardziej pociągająca niż wtedy, gdy przymilała się do niego, przesłodzona aż do mdłości.

Yenlla znowu odsunęła się od niego i podniosła, nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu.

– Czyli idziemy na ten przeklęty bal?

– Jeżeli tak ci na tym zależy – odparł z rosnącym rozbawieniem.

– Na pewno?

Skinął.

– I tym razem to nie są żadne sztuczki? Nie zmienisz zdania za pięć minut? Możesz mi to dać na piśmie?

– Mogę ci dać zaproszenie na przechowanie.

– Nie ma wartości, chyba że podpiszesz je własną krwią.

– Skończ z tą dziecinadą. Mam tam swoje sprawy do załatwienia, jak zwykle zresztą, więc ostatecznie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą, zadowolona?

Z powyższej przemowy do Yen dotarły tylko dwa słowa.

– Jak zwykle? – syknęła. – Mówiłeś, że nigdy tam nie chodzisz!

Mistrz eliksirów poniewczasie zauważył, że pod jej wpływem ponownie rozwiązał mu się język. Powinien się bardziej pilnować.

– Zresztą nieważne. – Yen niespodziewanie zrezygnowała, zanim rozpętała kolejną kłótnię. – Policzę się z tobą kiedy indziej, nie wątp w to – ostrzegła, po czym zmieniła czujne, świdrujące spojrzenie z powrotem na to uroczo rozmarzone. W jednej chwili rozjarzyła się cała niczym latarnia morska o zmierzchu.

– Och, kochanie! – Rzuciła mu się nagle na szyję, przygniatając całą sobą i przyduszając. Severus mógłby przysiąc, że to ostatnie nie było przypadkowe. – Jestem wściekła i z przyjemnością rozszarpałabym cię na strzępy, ale zupełnie nie mam teraz do tego głowy. Kiedy to ma być?

– Najbardziej dogodny termin rozszarpania mnie? To miło, że pytasz.

– Bal! Trzydziestego pierwszego?

– Owszem.

– Och, jak mało czasu! – zawołała.

Błyskawicznie uwolniła się od niego i znowu zaczęła krążyć po salonie, ku rosnącemu niezadowoleniu Severusa. Skłamałby, gdyby twierdził, że – biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – nie spodziewał się po wszystkich tych przeprawach obiecanej, małej nagrody. Skoro zdołała wypłoszyć z niego sen, mogli nieco lepiej spożytkować ten czas. Tym bardziej, że następnego dnia – poprawka: tego dnia – wypadała akurat sobota, więc nie musiał zrywać się wcześnie rano.

– Yen, podejdź tutaj.

Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

– Później. – Zamyślona poklepała go odruchowo po głowie, jakby był szczeniakiem. Przebywała obecnie na innym poziomie świadomości. – Dowiaduję się tak późno... Mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Jeżeli mam zdążyć, muszę zabrać się do roboty. Och, jestem taka zniszczona! Wyglądam zupełnie okropnie. Wszystko jakieś oklapłe... Nie mogę się tak nigdzie pokazać! Kochanie, zrobisz mi eliksir madame Blanche? Och, wiem, że zrobisz? – Mrugnęła do niego i uśmiechnęła się automatycznie jak zaprogramowany golem, nie przerywając ani spaceru, ani rozmyślań, ani monologu, ani wyliczeń, ani... – I potrzebny mi jeszcze wyciąg... Jakżeż się to nazywa? I wywar... Zrobisz mi maseczki, prawda? Na pewno. Gdzie jest Błyskotka?

Po pokoju fruwały w ślad za Yen rozmaite przedmioty i zabutelkowane substancje, których przeznaczenia mistrz eliksirów nawet nie próbował dociekać. W progu właśnie pojawiły się wyrwane bezlitośnie ze snu skrzaty. Charakteryzująca się nadnaturalną cierpliwością i niewzruszonym spokojem Błyskotka słuchała uważnie poleceń swojej pani, a Newton tylko patrzył tępo to na Yen, to na Severusa, starając się stłumić ziewanie.

– Jeżeli mam zdążyć – perorowała w dalszym ciągu Krukonka – muszę zacząć natychmiast. Sever, czy masz w laboratorium... Sever?

Ale Snape w międzyczasie już się poddał i powrócił do sypialni.

Piotr Czajkowski, walc z baletu Śpiąca królewna z 1890 roku.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: Faust. Tłum. Emil Zegadłowicz. W chwili wypowiedzenia tego zdania Faust przegrywał duszę i zgodnie z kontraktem przechodził w ręce Mefistofelesa.  
Ma cherie – (franc.) moja droga.  
Touché – (franc.) w szermierce – dotknięcie przeciwnika bronią, zdobywające punkt.  
Cher frère serpent – (franc.) drogi bracie wężu.  
Cher ami – (franc.) drogi przyjacielu.  
Quoi? – (franc.) co?  
Lieber Freund – (niem.) drogi przyjacielu.  
Pecunia non olet – (łac.) Pieniądze nie śmierdzą.  
Cher madame – (franc.) droga pani.


	10. Boże Narodzenie Nietoperza

Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają.  
Dopiero zakupy.  
(Marilyn Monroe)

Severus Snape ocknął się nagle pod wpływem niedającego się odpędzić wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. Otworzył oczy.

– No, nareszcie! – Klasnęła w dłonie kompletnie ubrana Yenlla, stojąc nad nim jak kat nad ofiarą, z czarną peleryną przewieszoną przez ramię niby całun pogrzebowy.

Snape patrzył na nią przez chwilę zbyt zaspany, aby zebrać myśli w rozsądny ciąg logiczny, po czym zerwał się gwałtownie i sięgnął po zegarek. Cholera, która musiała być godzina, skoro ten potwór był już na nogach?

Dochodziła siódma.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Musiało mu się coś przyśnić.

– Sever, wstawaj! – Potrząsnęła nim lekko i po zastanowieniu dodała miękko: – Kochanie.

– Zlituj się, jest sobota.

– Właśnie, właśnie! Spieszę się.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że jej strój był nie tylko kompletny, ale nawet wyjściowy. Peleryna również powinna zaniepokoić go wcześniej. Powróciły wspomnienia z minionej, nieprawdopodobnie ciężkiej nocy i świadomość, że przecież Yen wcale się nie kładła. Biorąc to pod uwagę, wyglądała aż niesprawiedliwie świeżo.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś?

– Głupie pytanie. – Oparła rękę na biodrze i popatrzyła na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. – A nie widać?

– Gdzie, jeżeli wolno spytać?

– Na Pokątną. Otwórz mi drzwi.

– Po co na Pokątną?

– Do madame Malkin.

– W poprzednim pytaniu zamień „Pokątną" na „Malkin".

– Muszę sobie uszyć nową suknię oczywiście.

Severus przebudził się już zupełnie, usiadł na łóżku i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem doświadczonego wizytatora zakładów psychiatrycznych, któremu wciąż udaje się czasem natrafić na interesujący przypadek.

– Po cholerę ci kolejna sukienka? Codziennie masz na sobie inną.

– To... miło, że zauważyłeś. – Zamrugała szybko oczami kompletnie wstrząśnięta i kontynuowała nieco ostrzej: – Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że będę paradować przed Narcyzą Malfoy w którymś z tych starych łachów? Severusie Snape, wolałabym już iść w szlafroku!

– Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

– Och, Sever! Nie mam czasu na te gierki. Jest sobota, za tydzień wypada sylwester, więc będę się musiała nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby madame Malkin przyjęła ode mnie zamówienie. Z łaski swojej nie utrudniaj mi tego jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu otwórz drzwi i nie zajmuj się mną więcej. – Zamachała dłońmi w geście tradycyjnie rozumianym jako popędzanie krnąbrnych dzieci.

– Czy naprawdę żadna z nich się nie nadaje?

– Żadna z czego?

– Twoich sukien, Yen, sukien.

Tymczasowa żona spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie zaproponował jej zielone buty do niebieskiej torebki.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– To po co ci ich tyle? – Ziewnął, zakrywając usta ręką i przymykając oczy. Westchnęła ciężko.

– A ty dalej o tym! Nie pytaj o coś, czego i za tysiąc lat nie będziesz w stanie zrozumieć – natarła na niego, po czym natychmiast złagodziła nieprzyjemny wydźwięk swoich słów słodkim: – Kochanie. Narcyza...

– ... nawet nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi.

– Sever. Po. Prostu. Otwórz. Drzwi.

– Nie.

Zesztywniała niczym nieostrożny królik chwilę po czołowym zderzeniu z psem myśliwskim.

– Sever, nie rób mi tego! – Usta jej zadrżały. – Nie teraz. Nie znowu. Obiecałeś!

– Nie pójdziesz sama na Pokątną.

– Nie... Ale jak to? Przecież Śmierciożercy... – zaprotestowała gwałtownie, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co w tej sytuacji powiedzieć.

Uciszył ją jednym spojrzeniem.

– Pójdę z tobą.

– Przecież nie zaatakują mnie na środku ulicy... CO?!

– Powiedziałem, że pójdę tam z tobą, skoro to takie nieodzowne. Zadowolona?

Zaniemówiła. Niestety na krótko.

– Och, Severus! Ja... To jest... – Wpatrzyła się w niego zafascynowana, a uśmiech na jej ustach rozszerzał się obłąkańczo. W jej oczach zapłonęły przewrotne ogniki skrupulatnie przysłonięte rzęsami.

***

Severus pożałował swojej lekkomyślnej oferty tuż po tym, jak ją złożył. Yen ze spłoszonego królika błyskawicznie przemieniła się w rozradowanego psiaka i skakała wokół niego z nieznośnym szczebiotem, który przy odpowiedniej intensywności potrafił przyprawić o ból zębów. Zwykle tak bywa w przypadku nadmiernego spożycia cukru.

Przed wyjściem z domu zdążyła go prawie otruć niepijalną kawą i z powodu podniecenia omal nie rozdarła na nim szaty, a teraz maszerowała przyklejona do jego ramienia, gniotąc okrutnie najlepszą pelerynę. Nie o to jednak chodziło. Ani nawet o zwieszające się zewsząd pstrokate dekoracje z ostrokrzewu, choinek, jemioły, wstążek i czego tam jeszcze. Ani o kolorowe lampki porozwieszane, gdzie tylko się dało (pomimo zupełnie wystarczającego dziennego światła) i toczące szczególny pojedynek z również jarzącymi się wszędzie elfami. Nie chodziło nawet o gobliny poprzebierane za kolędników czy też kolędników poprzebieranych za gobliny (w czym rzeczywiście ciężko było się rozeznać) ani o to, że obie grupy poprzebierane były za posiadaczy słuchu muzycznego. Nie. To wszystko tak naprawdę nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Dręczyło go za to coś zupełnie innego...

Spacer z Yenllą Honeydell w sobotę po zatłoczonej ulicy Pokątnej stanowił drogę przez mękę. Szelma była w swoim żywiole i w błyskawicznym tempie z powrotem nabywała te nawyki, o których mniemał, że z trudem zdołał jakoś je wyplenić. Niestety. Wszyscy ją tutaj znali albo przynajmniej rozpoznawali i pozdrawiali serdecznie. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, gapili się na nich i pokazywali sobie palcami. Wrzeszczały za nimi małe dzieci, które absolutnie nie mogły kojarzyć przeklętej aktoreczki, lecz ten fakt nie stanowił widać najmniejszej przeszkody. Yenlla była wniebowzięta, a mistrz eliksirów czuł się jak ostatnia z przychówku sklątek tylnowybuchowych Hagrida wystawiona wbrew woli na widok publiczny – jednym słowem, był zakłopotany, a to, że był zakłopotany i że znakomicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę irytowało go bardziej niż wszystko inne. Oto szedł pod rękę z Yenllą Honeydell, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy musiał być owym tajemniczym mężem, toteż całe społeczeństwo ściągała ku niemu nieposkromiona ciekawość. Z drugiej strony, miał też swoją błogosławioną reputację, dlatego wszyscy zainteresowani trzymali się na rozsądny dystans i pokornie rozstępowali przed nimi. Jednak szepty za plecami nie ustawały i to doprowadzało go do szału.

Wszak – czego Severus na własne nieszczęście nie mógł nawet przeczuwać – był to dopiero początek. Poza rzeszami fanów na Pokątnej można było również spotkać ludzi, z którymi Yen łączyły zgoła inne stosunki...

Z drzwi sklepu kilka kroków przed nimi wypadło nagle szczególnej urody indywiduum. Miało na sobie rozchełstaną szatę, która w zamierzchłych czasach była czarna i chyba nawet uszyta z dość przyzwoitej skóry, a obecnie przedstawiała obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, połatana bez ładu, składu i sensu dobranymi z przypadku wielobarwnymi kawałkami szmatek. Nawet najbardziej sfatygowane z ubrań Remusa Lupina mogłoby przy czymś podobnym uchodzić za rzecz wysoce gustowną i nową. Do tego dochodziły prawdopodobnie czerwone spodnie rozcięte po bokach i buty do konnej jazdy z powycinanymi własnoręcznie przez właściciela scyzorykiem bohomazami z przewagą gwiazdek. Całości dopełniał krawat powiewający na nagim torsie, zawadiacko przekrzywiona tiara pomazana na czerwono i zakończona oklapłym pomponem oraz długi do pasa naszyjnik ze smoczych kłów. Mężczyzna stanął na środku ulicy i rozejrzał się ze swadą wokoło, jakby był tutaj co najmniej panem na włościach, a nie człekiem paradującym przez cały boży dzień z transparentem polecającym zaklęcia i eliksiry kuchenne spółki „Babcia Cookie & Merry Widows – ZAWSZE PYCHA", na którym właśnie się opierał.

Na widok tego cudaka Yen pisnęła radośnie, oderwała się od Severusa i pobiegła przed siebie, śmiejąc się i otwierając szeroko ramiona, a długa zielona sukienka powiewała za nią. Zawołała głośno:

Tara dotąd nie znała  
Irlandia nie widziała  
A ziemia nie wydała  
Takiego  
Czystego  
Jak Mael

Mężczyzna popatrzył w jej stronę, gwizdnął i natychmiast zripostował:

Ja całowałem ukochaną swoją  
I nie ma większej słodyczy na świecie...  
Innej kobiety, co umie ukoić  
Moją gorączkę nigdy nie znajdziecie

Piękna Yenlla zaśmiała się i kontynuowała:

Ani go śmierć przemieni  
Ani zasypią w ziemi  
Zostanie pomiędzy swemi  
Łagodny  
Pogodny  
Mael

Błyskawicznie jej odpowiedział:

Ptaszek z ptaszką małą na gałązce siedzą  
Cieszą się śpiewają i tego nie wiedzą  
Że jak one razem – tak my rozłączeni  
Ze swoją jedyną – tęsknotą stęsknieni  
Dziewczyno, dziewczyno, tyś słodsza od skrzypiec,  
Miodowa jak mleko i słoneczko w lipiec

Cudak również zerwał się do biegu, porzucając gdzieś po drodze źródło utrzymania. Chwycił Yenllę w pasie, uniósł wysoko, jakby zupełnie nic nie ważyła, i okręcił z takim impetem, że przez chwilę zaświeciła po całej Pokątnej wszystkim tym, co miała pod suknią – a pomimo mroźnej zimy nie było tego znowu tak wiele.

– Mael, skarbie!

– Kociaku, to ty żyjesz?!

Oszołomiony cokolwiek Severus wreszcie rozpoznał w Tak-Zwanym-Maelu grajka rzępolącego na pianinie w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze, która wsławiła się tym, że Honeydell pewnego pięknego dnia rozebrała się tam do naga. Właściwie od tego miejsca na dobre rozpoczęła się jej wielka kariera.

– Yen, kociaku, gdzieś ty się podziewała tyle czasu?

– A ty? Co ty tu robisz? W życiu nie spodziewałabym się, że...

– Muzo moja!

– Myślałam, że zdążyłeś wygrać Konkurs Chopinowski albo przynajmniej dostać Nobla!

– Skarbie, złotko, baletnico transcendentalna! – Ściskając ją mocno i wcale nie przejmując się tym, że stoi na środku jednego z najbardziej publicznych miejsc publicznych w czarodziejskim świecie, obsypywał pocałunkami jej twarz, włosy i szyję, podczas gdy ona śmiała się i cały czas coś mówiła, najczęściej o Wiedniu i spirytusie. – Jak mogłaś tak zniknąć? – Zacmokał z niezadowoleniem. – Co się z tobą działo? Dostawaliśmy szału ze zmartwienia!

Dopiero kiedy Mael porwał się na jej usta, umknęła przed nim, odsuwając się i zakrywając je dłonią. Lewą, aby mógł się przyjrzeć obrączce.

– Wyszłaś za mąż?! Moje biedactwo, musiało bardzo boleć. Daj, podmucham – przejął się absolutnie nieszczerze, a dowodem tego by fakt, że przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej i zdwoił awanse. – Stęskniłem się za tobą. Wszyscy się stęsknili. Mała Boe zapiła się na śmierć z rozpaczy. Ech, a teraz mów, kim jest ten nieszczęśnik?

Yenlla wyswobodziła się z jego ramion zaróżowiona i roześmiana, przewracając oczami, zezując komicznie i wskazując na coś za sobą. Mael spojrzał, zamrugał, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz i roześmiał się szczerze.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że wyszłaś za to... go... niego?

Zrobiła niezadowoloną minkę.

– Coś nie tak?

– Jesteś w ciąży, prawda?

– Co takiego?!

– To musiał być akt najwyższej desperacji, kotek.

Z perspektywy pięknego złotowłosego Maela oto w ich kierunku zbliżał się chyba od dawna niepożywiony wampir powiewający wielkimi nietoperzymi skrzydłami, z włosami jak wysłużona kurtyna z Theatres-des-Prés (której stary sknera Wallet używał czasem jako obrusa przy większych spędach w prowadzonej jednocześnie karczmie „Rozdroże") oraz nosem jak klamka do tegoż przybytku.

– Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał.

Yen skrzywiła różane usteczka, których przed chwila z taką bezwzględnością mu odmówiła, i udając obrażoną uderzyła go żartobliwie po głowie.

– No wiesz? Mówisz o miłości mojego życia.

– O! – Na twarzy oryginała pojawiła się czujność połączona z chytrością. – Jeżeli to ten motyw... – Błysnął garniturem śnieżnobiałych, idealnie równych zębów. – Co ma? Kasę? Teatr? Wytwórnię?

– Nie pracuję już w branży. To uczucie absolutnie bezinteresowne. – Puściła do niego oko.

– Kociak, ty niczego nie robisz bezinteresownie. Omal sobie żył nie wyprułem, kiedy chciałaś... Pamiętasz tego starego Niemca, cośmy go...

– Cii! – syknęła, szturchając go wymownie łokciem w bok.

Snape zatrzymał się przed nimi i obrzucił takim spojrzeniem, że gdyby razem mieli choć odrobinę przyzwoitości, obróciliby się w kamienie. Niestety, oboje byli artystami.

– Och, kochanie! – Rozjarzyła się Yen i objęła go czule, a wolną ręka wskazała Maela. – To jest...

– Nie jestem zainteresowany zawieraniem znajomości z komediantami – warknął Severus i pociągnął ją za sobą. Nieprzygotowana na to kobieta potknęła się i o mało nie wylądowała nosem na chodniku. Zerknęła jeszcze do tyłu na Maela, wzruszając ramionami i wzdychając wymownie.

Grajek posłał jej wylewnie całusa na pożegnanie i zaczął spacerować ze swoim transparentem, tak udanie naśladując władczy krok Snape'a, że nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu (zresztą nie tylko ona). Obracała się raz po raz, nie zwracając uwagi ani na rosnącą siłę mężowskiego uścisku, ani jego nieustanne posykiwania. Severus przeczuwał, co się odbywa za jego plecami, i purpurowiał z sekundy na sekundę. Nie zamierzał jednak zerkać.

– Musiałaś zrobić z siebie widowisko? – sarknął, trzymając ją mocno za łokieć i ciągnąc za sobą.

– Ja wcale nie... Och, Sever! Jak ty się zachowujesz?!

W reakcji na słyszalną w jej głosie naganę, mistrz eliksirów aż przystanął.

– Jak JA się zachowuję? Zabawne, doprawdy!

– Jak tak można? – ciągnęła swoje, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Mael jest artystą, poetą i muzykiem!

– Przypadkiem wiem.

– Bardzo wrażliwym. Zadedykował mi tomik swoich wierszy. Unieśmiertelnił mnie! Czy jest coś więcej, co może zrobić... człowiek dla człowieka?

– Zakładając, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tę grafomanię przeczyta.

– Jesteś okropny!

– Chcę, żeby jedno było jasne. – Chwycił ją za ramiona, zatrzymując potok słów, i pochylił się nad nią. – Nie życzę sobie prezentacji z błaznami, którzy mieli okazję kiedyś zostać twoimi przyjaciółmi, a już najmniej z twoimi byłymi gachami, słońce dni moich.

Na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz skrajnego zdezorientowania. Chyba z opóźnieniem dotarło do niej, jak scena z Maelem musiała wyglądać z perspektywy kogoś, kto obserwował ją z boku.

– Ja... O-oczywiście – wyjąkała.

– I jeżeli mam na każdym kroku wpadać na jakiegoś twojego...

Severus nie skończył, ponieważ, jak na zawołanie, w tej samej chwili zderzył się z małym czarodziejem w podeszłym wieku.

– Pan wybaczy – mruknął, ciągnąc znowu kobietę za rękę.

Mężczyzna skinął mu głową i wtedy dostrzegł jego towarzyszkę.

– Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? To mała Yen!

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Yenlla sprytnie wywinęła się coraz bardziej zirytowanemu Severusowi i już była przy staruszku, pozwalając ściskać się za ręce i nadstawiając policzki pod jego wąsy. Czarodziej trzymał się całkiem nieźle – krótko ścięte włosy zaczesane tak, aby przysłaniały łysinę, i twarz z całą pewnością wygładzona zaklęciem sprawiały, że prezentował się całkiem przyzwoicie. Mimo tego Snape obstawiał tutaj wiek godny przynajmniej dyrektora Hogwartu, więc przestał się nerwowo miotać i zamiast tego zastanowił, czy z rodziny Yen mógł przeżyć któryś z dziadków. Zaraz jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie. Nie po decyzji Lorda.

– Mistrzu! – krzyknęła Yen. – Och, zastanawiałam się, co się z Mistrzem stało. Czytałam regularnie periodyk, ale prawie nic nie pisali. To skandal!

– Nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem. Coraz trudniej utrzymać pędzel. – Zerknął niepewnie na swoje dłonie.

– Bzdura, Mistrzu! Zawsze tak mówisz. – Objęła go i przytuliła.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze! Gdybym miał znowu portretować takie śliczne stworzenia jak ty, być może...

– Khm, khm. – Mistrza eliksirów wreszcie ostatecznie zniecierpliwiły te wybuchy czułości.

– O, szanownego pana też znam – stwierdził niespodziewanie czarodziej. – Z gazet.

Severus siłą zmusił się do nieprzewrócenia oczami. Starzec wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dłonią kogoś w tak podeszłym wieku nie wypadało wzgardzić, choć fakt zażyłości z Yen świadczył zdecydowanie przeciwko jego odpowiedniej społecznej pozycji.

– Diego Santiago Salvador Salazar Mudejar de Toledo.

Oczywiście! Severusowi udało się wreszcie zlokalizować przestrzennie ten dziwaczny akcent i ciemniejszą karnację.

– Severus Snape.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Ach, szczerze panu gratuluję, jest pan prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Znam wielu nieszczęśników, którzy z powodu tego małżeństwa poważnie rozważali śmierć samobójczą.

– Ja znam tylko jednego.

– Och. Tak?

– Owszem, właśnie stoi przed panem.

Po tych słowach zapanowała chwilowa konsternacja, a Yen zbladła.

– Naprawdę – kontynuował spokojnie Severus. – Niestety, nie udało się. Ale może chce pan zobaczyć blizny?

– O-och, Severusie! – Przebudziła się Yenlla i zaśmiała cokolwiek sztucznie. – Przepraszam, Mistrzu! On zawsze tak... żartuje.

– Ta-ak, rozumiem – szepnął skonfundowany Diego de Toledo. – Brytyjskie poczucie humoru. Tak.

– Zaiste. – Odsłonił groźnie zęby Snape.

– Przepraszamy, Mistrzu, ale musimy już iść.

Zakłopotana Yen teraz sama odciągała swoją obecną gorszą połowę, nadal się uśmiechając i machając na pożegnanie ręką. W wypadku aktoreczki nie chodziło o to, że nie dało się jej poskromić, lecz o to, aby wybrać odpowiednią metodę.

– Sever, jesteś potworem! Co za wstyd! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – Mordowała go teraz ślicznymi, wielkimi chabrowymi oczętami, ale on tylko krzywił się kpiąco pod nosem.

– Mistrz jest artystą!

– Kolejnym?

– Tak. Unieśmiertelnił mnie!

– Jeszcze jeden? Podwójne unieśmiertelnienie to chyba więcej niż może znieść... człowiek – przedrzeźniał ją.

– Przestań się na mnie wyzłośliwiać! I tak nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za Maela.

– A czy ktoś cię o to prosi? – zapytał z udanym zdumieniem. Yen była zdecydowanie zbyt bystra.

– Bo to cię ubodło – stwierdziła pewnie. – Cicho! – ucięła, kiedy już otwierał usta do ciętej riposty i odruchowo je przymknął, wściekły za to na siebie. Sapnął i sarknął buntowniczo.

– Znam cię, Sever.

– Chyba nie uważasz, że mogę być...

– Zazdrosny? Owszem! Przydałoby ci się nawet. Nie musiałeś jednak obrażać Mistrza. Namalował mój portret. To ten, który wisi nad łóżkiem i który bez przerwy chcesz ściągać.

– To? TO jest twój portret?! – Zaśmiał się szczerze, ale upiornie, jak zwykle. – Te kolorowe kwadraty?

Obraz, o którym mowa, pojawił się na ścianie sypialni Severusa już drugiego dnia po tym, jak wpuścił tam Yen, i niewymownie działał mu na nerwy. Była to plątanina przypadkowych linii i figur geometrycznych, które brał za szczenięce dzieło (wydzierankę?) Yenlli wożone wszędzie z sentymentu czy też w roli amuletu (małe dziewczynki mają słabość do takich demonstracji), stąd niechętnie skapitulował po kilku próbach usunięcia bohomazu.

– W jaki sposób odróżniasz w jego pracach portrety od... Hm, na przykład od martwych natur?

– Nie znasz się na współczesnej sztuce, Sever. Za knuta!

– I zamierzam być z tego dumny.

Odwróciła się urażona jego ignorancją.

– Oburzające! Sporo się namęczyłam, żeby go skłonić do namalowania mnie – mamrotała do siebie poruszona. – Było ciężko, ale w sumie co znaczy te kilka nocy? – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, wędrując myślami gdzieś daleko w czasie.

– Co? – wtrącił Snape. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ty z nim...

– Spałam? Ależ oczywiście, że z nim spałam! Jak inaczej można zostać Muzą? Na jakim świecie ty egzystujesz, skarbie? Życie kobiety jest usłane trudami.

– Ale on ma... Ile on właściwie ma lat?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Przecież o to nie pytałam. Nie chciałam się zupełnie załamać... Ale było warto. – Zadarła dumnie głowę.

– Mam dość – oświadczył nagle Snape. – Dość tej wycieczki. Powinienem to przewidzieć i teleportować się przed same drzwi Malkin.

***

Severus Snape początkowo planował upchnąć swoje piękne utrapienie do modystki i uciec, zanim ktoś przyuważy go w podobnym miejscu (Severus sam z siebie unikał przybytku madame Malkin na wszelkie sposoby i przechodził istne męki piekielne, gdy potrzebował nowej szaty i musiał dawać się jędzy mierzyć i oglądać ze wszystkich stron, nie mówiąc już o wbijanych tu i tam przez nieostrożność igłach), jednak scena, która rozegrała się przed jego oczami, skłoniła go do pozostania. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie dla oczekujących i cieszył przedstawieniem. To faktycznie był jakiś inny, obłędny świat. Prawdziwa alternatywna rzeczywistość.

Obie kobiety najpierw ze łzami w oczach rzuciły się na siebie, ściskając i witając jak przez lata niewidziane przyjaciółki (co zresztą było prawdą, bo Yen nie zajrzała tutaj przy okazji swoich pamiętnych wagarów). Powietrze zapełniło się ochami i achami, kiedy Ariadna Malkin nabrzmiałym z emocji głosem opowiadała o tym, jak to miała ją za umarłą, a potem nagle pojawiły się te artykuły w gazetach i – och! ojejej! – jaka ulga! Krukonka jedną chusteczką na przemian ocierała oczy swoje i modystki, i wzajemnie paplała o bólach, o jakie przyprawiła ją konieczność rozstania z najdroższymi przyjaciółmi na tyle długich lat... etc.

Następnie atmosfera jakby nieco ochłodła, a zaraz potem wręcz zamarzła i rozpoczęły się interesy. Zdaniem mistrza eliksirów określenie „targi" bardziej odpowiadałoby sytuacji. Pełnym żalu i żaru tonem madame Malkin zawzięcie podbijała cenę za usługę, skarżąc się na nadmiar pracy, obolałe palce, zdarty lakier na różdżce, dzień-przed-Wigilią i tydzień-do-sylwestra, straszny zamęt, słabnące oczy i swój ciężki los skromnej sklepowej. Równocześnie Yenlla głaskała ją współczująco po plecach, bezlitośnie targując się o rabat. Im czulsze gesty i słówka, tym ostrzejsze stawały się spojrzenia obu kobiet, a powietrze w sklepie niemal drgało od wyzwalanego w ten sposób ładunku magiczno-elektrycznego. Wreszcie zdołały dojść do porozumienia, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu kupującej i mniejszemu sprzedającej, która zmuszona była ustąpić, nie mogąc przycisnąć szczwanej krukońskiej szelmy. Uznała, że mimo wszystko jej się to opłaci. Dawniej fakt, że Yenlla Honeydell nosiła wykonane przez nią szaty, stanowił najlepszą reklamę dla zakładu, czarodzieje i przypadkowo zabłąkani niemagiczni klienci pchani się do niej drzwiami i oknami. Kto wie? Jeżeli Yen planowała powrót, może warto zawczasu zająć dobre miejsce?

Pogodzone i ponownie czule objęte kobiety powędrowały teraz do niewielkiego kantorku, na który Severus również miał ze swego miejsca całkiem dobry widok. Ta część zakupów przywiodła mu z kolei na myśl tajne operacje Biura Logistyki i Materii Militarnej w Ministerstwie Magii, przy Wydziale Wojskowości i Aurorstwa Specjalnego. Yen i Ariadna obłożyły się stertami książek oraz pergaminów i zaczęły na wyścigi rozwijać kolejne brystole z projektami, coś porównywać, kreślić, rysować, poprawiać. Z ust obu dam wylewały się teraz potoki obcojęzycznej terminologii zdolnej wprowadzić Malfoya w stan permanentnej ekscytacji. Zmarszczona marsowo madame Malkin postukująca o dłoń wielką linijką i z różdżką zatkniętą za ucho mogłaby spokojnie uchodzić za generała, a miotająca się tu i tam z podwiniętymi wysoko rękawami i małym nieporządkiem na głowie Yenlla za bardzo zaaferowanego stratega. Jednak naprawdę zdołały go przerazić dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęły śmiać się upiornie niby diablice na sabacie. Okazało się, że oto Yen, odpowiednio ugłaskawszy i połechtawszy próżność Ariadny Malkin, wydobywała z niej kolejne tajemnice handlowe i teraz obie złośliwie analizowały każdy element projektu kreacji Narcyzy Malfoy. Pani Snape postanowiła zrobić wszystko, aby jej własna suknia w niczym tego nie przypominała.

– Och! – Zacmokała z politowaniem. – Bufiaste rękawy! Biedna madame Malfoy. – Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby żona Lucjusza niespodziewanie legła powalona śmiertelną chorobą. – To przykre, gdy coś podobnego spotyka osobę tak... szacowną.

Szacowna. Nie istnieje chyba większa obelga dla kobiety w przedziale wiekowym, w którym jeszcze znajdowała się Narcyza. Modystka pokiwała współczująco głową.

– I skąd ona wzięła ten wzór?

– Pewnie ze słynnego wzornika Blacków. – Oczy Ariadny Malkin zapłonęły niezdarnie skrywanym pożądaniem.

– Phi! – Machnęła z gracją dłonią Yenlla. – Wzornik Blacków jest przereklamowany. Mogę ci go dostarczyć, jeżeli chcesz, Ariadno.

– Czy ty... mówisz poważnie, droga przyjaciółko?

– Ależ oczywiście, kochanie! Kiedy go ostatnio widziałam, podpierał rozchybotany fotel.

– Och! – Śmiertelnie przerażona modystka zakryła usta dłońmi. – Nie może być!

– Nikt nawet nie zauważy.

– Przyjaciółko! Kochana Yen! Byłaś i będziesz zawsze moją ulubioną klientką. Co ja mówię? Najbliższą mi osobą!

– Ach, jak wspaniale oddajesz i moje uczucia, najdroższa Ariadno!

Kobiety ponownie uściskały się, ucałowały i zachichotały upiornie.

Severus wpatrywał się w nie absolutnie zafascynowany. Wszelkie dokonania Śmierciożerców w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat wydawały się niczym w zestawieniu z pasją tych dziwnych i groźnych kobiet ryjących ostrymi jak szpikulce do lodu ołówkami arkusze pergaminu, żonglujących bez wysiłku belami materiałów i ciachających nożycami wszystko, co im wpadło w ręce. Wprost nie mógł oderwać oczu. Zdezerterował dopiero w trakcie ostatniej fazy operacji – mierzenia i wykrojów – kiedy to wyraźnie dały mu do zrozumienia, że jest im jak najbardziej zbędny. Yenlla usiłowała oczami przewiercić go na wylot, a madame Malkin wyglądała, jakby miała go udusić ściskanym w dłoniach metrem, przy czym obie oczywiście uśmiechały się miło i zachęcająco, zarówno do siebie nawzajem, jak i do niego, chichotały i kokietowały. Biada temu, kto nie był biegły w odczytywaniu aluzji.

To było z pewnością niezapomniane przeżycie i Severus wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że od tego dnia zupełnie innym, świeżym okiem spojrzy na wszelkie... tekstylia.

Z ulgą opuścił zakład madame Malkin i udał się na wędrówkę we własnych sprawach. Na pierwszy ogień poszły „Esy i floresy". Kręcił się przez pewien czas w dziale eliksirycznym, medytując nad uaktualnioną Encyklopedyją alchemiczną i usiłując się jednocześnie pozbyć natrętnego subiekta, który proponował mu kolejne publikacje z tej dziedziny, w tym jedną, którą Severus sam popełnił. Gdy mu się to w końcu udało, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przypadkiem zabłąkał się do zakurzonego i pokrytego wieloletnimi pajęczynami, na których zdążyły się odchować całe pokolenia pająków, sektora z poezją. Starając się nie zastanawiać zbyt wnikliwie nad tym, co właśnie robi, przerzucił tony książek, poszukując tej, którą trzymał obecnie w rękach. Mael Bard. Co za idiotyzm!

Sarkając, prychając i do końca uparcie wmawiając sobie, że tylko zerka, Severus przeczytał niewielki tomik od deski do deski. „Najpiękniejszej z wdzięcznych Muz" – brzmiała dedykacja, od której Snape'em aż wstrząsnęło. Zatrzasnął zbiorek. Wiersze Maela nie mogły co prawda powalić swoimi artystycznymi walorami, ale biorąc pod uwagę szczegółowość opisów anatomicznych, całkiem nieźle spisałyby się jako podręcznik na dowolnym kierunku medycznym. Piętnaście erotyków i oda Do natchnienia. Nie należało się specjalnie dziwić. Cóż innego mogłaby zainspirować Yenlla Honeydell? Książkę kucharską?

Nie to jednak tak naprawdę poruszyło naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu. Severus Snape, Śmierciożerca z wieloletnim stażem, który chyba widział już wszystko, odczuł niezrozumiały niepokój na myśl, że ta dwójka zrobiła przynajmniej połowę opisywanych przez Maela Barda rzeczy. Choć z drugiej strony, chyba nieskończenie bardziej przeraziłaby go wiadomość, że grajek to wszystko zmyślił. Doprawdy, są chyba jakieś granice?!

Unieśmiertelnienie! Też coś! Ciekawe, czy jego również podawała jako swojego etatowego unieśmiertelniacza z powodu rozmaitych eliksirów, które kiedyś dla niej sporządził, a następnie z zyskiem opatentował. Zwłaszcza ten innowacyjny środek na piegi, który sam wymyślił, bo nie sposób było jej wytłumaczyć, że nie jest jej potrzebny. Zresztą, sporo by się tego znalazło.

Upchnął tomik Maela pod szumnym tytułem Jej oddech w najdalszy kąt i tak przez nikogo nienawiedzanego działu księgarni i starannie wytarł dłonie w chusteczkę. Wychodząc, na odczepnego zamówił jeszcze Encyklopedyję w ekskluzywnej oprawie ze smoczej skóry. Tak ekstrawaganckie i kosztowne zamówienie z pewnością odwróci uwagę ewentualnych świadków jego chwilowego upadku. Potem podjął swoją zwyczajową wędrówkę: apteka, zielarski, magiczne stworzenia, Nokturn...

Kiedy wrócił, pod sklepem madame Malkin roiło się od ludzi, a właściwie mężczyzn, czyniących rozpaczliwe wysiłki, aby zajrzeć do środka przez jakąkolwiek szparę. Westchnął, czując jak opadają mu ręce – w sensie mentalnym oczywiście, w fizycznym miał za dużo sprawunków, aby sobie na to pozwolić. Niezależnie od tego, że wspólna wycieczka była całkiem pouczająca, rozsądniej było zostać w domu. Severus niechętnie przybliżył się do zbiegowiska.

– Dzień dobry, panie psorze! – Ryknął mu ktoś prosto do ucha.

Spod brunatnej czupryny spoglądały szczere, choć zawadiackie ciemne oczy.

– Goldman. – Snape rozpoznał młodego chłopaka, który pożegnał Hogwart rok temu, a ten wyszczerzył się do niego dość sympatycznie. Miał prawo. Należał do garstki wybranych, którzy dotrwali do eliksirycznych OWUT-emów. Więcej nawet, przeżyli je.

– Tak, psorze... fesorze.

– Co tu się dzieje? – rzucił mistrz eliksirów, zanim ugryzł się w język.

– Yen Honeydell się tam rozbiera. Słyszał pan o niej?

– Ja...

– Taka cizia ze starych filmów. – Jeżeli ten dzieciak mógł tak swobodnie określać jako „stare" filmy sprzed raptem paru lat, to ciekawe, co myślał o nim. Severus poczuł się niespodziewanie jak człowiek bardzo ciężko chory. Na szczęście trwało to zaledwie chwilę. – Ojciec mówił kiedyś, że prawie została moją matką, ale tylko dała mu w mor... Miała inne plany.

– Szczęściarz.

– Słucham?

– Nie, nic.

– Chce pan popatrzeć?

Mistrz eliksirów jakby nieco zbladł na tę propozycję. Frycek Goldman był szalenie bezpośrednim, cwanym i niepokornym dzieciakiem. Zupełnie zrozumiałe, skoro z powodu chronicznego braku czasu rodziców wychowała go ulica. Goldmanowie prowadzili całkiem dobrze prosperujący sklepik na Pokątnej, odkąd przodkowie obecnych właścicieli uciekli z faszystowskich Niemiec podczas ostatniej mugolskiej wojny dawno temu i następnie tu właśnie się osiedlili.

– Jak ci się wiedzie, Goldman? – zagadnął, zmieniając temat.

– E tam, panie psorze... fesorze. Jest, jak było.

– Czy twój ojciec...?

– Stary ani trochę nie popuścił, jeżeli to chce pan wiedzieć.

Frycek był prawdziwym utrapieniem dla kadry pedagogicznej. Do Hogwartu absolutnie nie pasował, nie potrafił usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu i bez przerwy pakował się w kłopoty. Niepokorny i samowystarczalny do przesady okazał się jednak nadspodziewanie bystry, choć nigdy specjalnie się o to nie starał. Miał też smykałkę do tego i owego, poza tym interesował się pozyskiwaniem i hodowlą rzadkich gatunków stworzeń magicznych. Jednym słowem, znakomicie ustawiłby się w świecie, gdyby nie stary Goldman, który uparcie trzymał go w sklepie w charakterze chłopca na posyłki i odmawiał dalszej edukacji. Wszak było naturalne, że młody Goldman przejmie w przyszłości sklep, do czego miał zdecydowanie zbyt żywy temperament i teraz tracił czas wałęsając się po Pokątnej.

Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że profesor Snape nie lubił swoich uczniów... bo tak. Stanowiło to logiczne uzupełnienie faktu, że nienawidził uczyć. Najgorzej chyba przedstawiała się sytuacja dziewcząt, bo Severus zdawał się mieć trwały uraz do uczennic Hogwartu, zwłaszcza Krukonek, ale ogólnie wszyscy studenci nie mieli u niego lekko. Jak jednak zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, zdarzało mu się całkiem nieźle dogadywać z niektórymi szczególnymi jednostkami, do których zaliczał się też Frycek Goldman. Sympatię nauczyciela zdobył sobie podczas pewnego pamiętnego szlabanu, gdy – jak później stwierdził – z nudów i w porywie inicjatywy uwarzył dla Snape'a kilkumiesięczny zapas eliksiru pieprzowego. Mistrz eliksirów omal nie zemdlał po powrocie do gabinetu. Ze szczęścia. Dostawał mdłości za każdym razem, gdy madame Pomfrey wspominała, że jej ulubiony specyfik jest na wykończeniu. Nie dał oczywiście nic po sobie poznać, ale znamienne było łaskawe pominięcie milczeniem faktu, że Goldman nie zabrał się za wykonanie zadania rzeczywiście mu wyznaczonego. Od tamtej pory nauczyciel i uczeń nie wchodzili sobie wzajemnie w drogę, a skoro Nietoperz komuś odpuścił, nikt w Hogwarcie nie był już w stanie mu zaszkodzić. Severus nigdy nie dowiedział się co prawda, czy cwany smarkacz zrobił to celowo, sobie tylko znanym sposobem dowiadując się o małej, pieprznej słabości Snape'a, czy zwyczajnie miał ochotę poszperać w jego laboratorium, ale akurat w tym wypadku nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Profesor miał to gdzieś i z przyjemnością dał się, tylko tym razem!, kupić.

Snape pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, mierząc Frycka dziwnie rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem.

– Powodzenia, Goldman – powiedział i ruszył przed siebie.

– Dzięki. Ale! – Zatrzymał go. – Jeżeli wybierał się pan do Malkin, nie radzę się tam teraz pchać. To będzie piekło.

– Wiem. Przywykłem.

***

– Nareszcie! O słodka, słodka wolności! – zawołał wesoło rudy chłopak, przekroczywszy próg domu przy Grimmauld Plac 12. – Mamo, jesteś tu? Konamy z głodu!

– W tym wieku mógłbyś już pozwolić sobie na odrobinę szczerości, Ron – odezwał się tuż za nim nieco zarozumiały głosik, który bardzo starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że wcale taki nie jest.

– Masz na myśli, Hermiono?

– Tylko ty jesteś bez przerwy głodny.

– A ty drobiazgowa.

– Znowu zaczynacie? – jęknął Harry Potter, ładując zapobiegawczo między nich swój kufer. Westchnął i odruchowo potarł bliznę na czole, ale gdy napotkał rentgenowe spojrzenie Hermiony, natychmiast udał, że tylko bardziej czochra swoje i tak niepokorne włosy. – Nic. Mi. Nie. Jest – zapewnił nieco groźnie. Lubił swoich przyjaciół. Nawet bardzo. Jednak czasami, przypominając sobie niektóre zajścia z ich szczęśliwego pożycia, fantazjował optymistycznie o tym, jak jest z nimi pokłócony i wreszcie ma święty spokój.

– To ona zaczęła! – marudził młody Weasley, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się sufitowi. Oznaczało to wielką obrazę. – Nie może ciągle łapać mnie za słówka. Ani wymagać, żebym je jakoś specjalnie, ze względu na nią, dobierał, gdy przyjeżdżam do domu zmęczony semestrem...

– Ty? TY? Zmęczony?! Niby czym?

– No...

– Wybrałeś sobie absolutne minimum programowe, Ron! Ty nie masz już zajęć, tylko okienka! – zawołała, gestykulując agresywnie trzymanym w ramionach Krzywołapem.

– A co w tym złego?

– Co? Co w tym złego?! Chyba się przesłyszałam! Pomyśl trochę nad swoim życiem, Ron. Co będziesz robił po Hogwarcie?

– Ożenię się bogato.

Prychnęła.

– Z kimś cholernie inteligentnym, żeby zrównoważył moją niewyobrażalną ignorancję – dodał. – Może być?

– Ron. – Przewróciła oczami, po czym popatrzyła na niego, kiwając z politowaniem głową. – Chyba ci się nie wydaje, że TAKA dziewczyna w ogóle by na ciebie spojrzała?

– A co ciebie tak nagle obchodzą moje dziewczyny?

– Dziewczyny in spe, Ronaldzie. I wcale mnie nie obchodzą, ale ja na miejscu takiej hipotetycznej dziewczyny...

– Nigdy nie będziesz na miejscu tej hipotetycznej dziewczyny, Hermiono. Nie zaznaczyłem, że będzie też ładna?

Krzywołap zasyczał, a panna Granger zrobiła się purpurowa na twarzy. Jej brązowe pierzaste włosy aż uniosły się lekko z powodu złości i urazy.

– Ronaldzie Weasley!

– Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy już – wtrącił się Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Ale Teraz Naprawdę Tego Żałował. – Czy w ogóle jest ktoś w tym domu? Syriuszu? Profesorze Lupin?

– Coś ci się we mnie nie podoba? – drążyła dziewczyna, a Weasley zaśmiał się teatralnie:

– Masochistka chce posłuchać?

– Ron, proszę.

– No co, Harry? Na nią i stary Snape by się nie połasił, a on musi być nieźle zdesperowany.

– Dosyć! Przegiąłeś! – Hermiona tupnęła nogą i odwróciła się od nich, zadzierając wysoko głowę. – Idę do mojego pokoju. Żegnam.

– Nie, Herm, czekaj... – Potter próbował ją zatrzymać.

– I dobrze! – rzucił mściwie Ron.

Wtem otworzyły się wreszcie drzwi kuchni.

– O, jesteście już! – zawołał Syriusz Black, a idący za nim dyrektor uśmiechnął się do całej trójki. – Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem.

– Panie dyrektorze, pan tutaj? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Służba, nie drużba – powiedział. – Wesołych świąt.

– Cześć wszystkim! Harry! – Black podszedł do nich, szczerząc się radośnie, objął wylewnie chrześniaka i również poczochrał jego nieszczęsną czuprynę, Rona poklepał po ramieniu, a do panny Granger puścił zawadiacko oko.

– Jak się macie? Mieliście dobrą podróż?

– Tak. Tonks eskortowała nas tutaj, ale musiała wracać do ministerstwa.

– Tonks? Ach, tak. – Pan domu, mimo wyraźnego entuzjazmu, był też bardzo wzburzony.

– Syriuszu, czy coś się stało? – zapytał czujnie młody Potter.

– Co? Nie. Skąd? Dlaczego?

Jednak był zdenerwowany, a powód tego stanu właśnie ukazał się na scenie. Severus Snape wstępował powoli po schodach na górę, powiewając malowniczo szatami i przywodząc Harry'emu na myśl hrabiego Draculę z jakiegoś filmu, który Dudley oglądał kiedyś na wideo, a on podglądał przez dziurkę od klucza. Wprawdzie aktor z wyglądu bardziej przypominał jego ojca chrzestnego, ale nie dało się ukryć, że Syriusz nigdy nie potrafiłby zrobić z siebie tak upiornego widowiska jak Snape w tej chwili. W hallu natychmiast zapanowała martwa cisza.

– Proszę, proszę – odezwał się zimno mistrz eliksirów. – Rodzinne święta. Urocze. Nareszcie towarzystwo na twoim poziomie, co, Black?

– Zjeżdżaj.

– Z miłą chęcią. Nie myśl, że przebywanie tutaj sprawia mi jakąkolwiek przyjemność. – Snape ruszył do drzwi, wykrzywiając się w swoim ulubionym grymasie. Ron skulił się odruchowo, gdy go mijał.

– Severusie! Pozdrów od nas kochaną Yen – poprosił niespodziewania Dumbedore.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze – warknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Kochana Yen? – zdziwił się Harry. – Co to za jedna?

– Jakiś nowy eliksir? – zagadnął Ron z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

– Cóż, to raczej długa historia... – mruknął Syriusz.

***

Następnego dnia po zakupach entuzjazm Yenlli opadł do poziomu godnego depresji Morza Martwego lub Kotliny Turfańskiej, a jeszcze kolejnego był to już stan naprawdę alarmujący.

Dwudziestego piątego grudnia po południu Yen siedziała w kuchni naprzeciw Severusa, grzebiąc apatycznie widelcem w zawartości talerza. Zasłonięty szczelnie gazetą Snape udawał, że nie widzi, ale niestety nie mógł nie słyszeć.

– Czy musisz to robić?

Yenlla uniosła opartą na dłoni głowę i rozkojarzonym wzrokiem spojrzała na nagłówek w zastępstwie rozmówcy.

– Hm?

– Wzdychasz.

– Naprawdę? – westchnęła. – A to ci przeszkadza?

– Szalenie.

– Więc przepraszam.

Ponownie ciężko westchnęła, wstała i powlokła się do salonu.

Gdy kilka minut później Severus zobaczył, jak siedzi tam z porzuconą na kolanach książką, patrząc przed siebie z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, poczuł, że dłużej nie zdzierży i skrył się w pracowni.

Obecnie do laboratorium częściej niż nagły zryw do pracy gnała go chęć na papierosa. Nie palił przy Yen. Nie znosiła dymu, który szkodził jej na głos, cerę i włosy, a poza tym powodował migrenę, bóle duszy, prawdopodobnie raka i choroby serca, a na pewno histerię, albowiem niwelował (jak twierdziła) chęci życiowe i zapach perfum. Severus nawet nie próbował sięgać w jej obecności po papierosa, ponieważ posiadał rzadką umiejętność uczenia się na błędach. Z kolei życie z Yenllą bez tego stymulatora było czymś, na co absolutnie nie odważyłby się porywać. Do tego dzisiaj po prostu nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Nawet tutaj, gdzie jej nie widział, do szału doprowadzała go świadomość, że tylko cienka ściana dzieli go od małej dziewczynki gotowej rozpłakać się z powodu braku choinki bożonarodzeniowej. Doprawdy! Ile ona, do cholery, miała lat?! Sześć?

Niestety, mała Yen, nie ma Mikołaja. Mikołaj właśnie w tej chwili kroi indyka w Hogwarcie – jakże mi przykro. Czas wreszcie wydorośleć.

Po raz pierwszy od lat Severus miał pretekst, aby uniknąć radosnej, kiczowatej uroczystości w szkole, ale ona oczywiście musiała mu to popsuć.

***

Yenlla podeszła do okna, usiadła na parapecie i zapatrzyła się na plac i kamienice naprzeciwko domu, w którym mieszkali. Płatki śniegu tańczyły na wietrze w zapadającym zmierzchu, a w oknach zapalały się migające kolorowo światełka. Im ciemniej robiło się na dworze, tym było ich więcej – wesoło rozjarzonych kwadratów, w których przestrzeniach można się było dopatrzeć kręcących się po pokojach ludzi. Dołączenie do tego obrazka wesołych rozmów, śmiechów i przekomarza było już tylko kwestią odrobiny imaginacji, a tej Yenlli Honeydell nigdy nie brakowało.

Tak było wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

Na trawniku poniżej rosła niewielka choinka, w przyozdabianie której zabawiało się dzisiaj kilku sąsiadów, podczas gdy ich dzieci lepiły po obu stronach drzewka gwardię przyboczną w postaci bałwanów. W dziennym świetle wynik wspólnych starań sprawiał zaiste żałosne wrażenie, ale szara godzina zmieniała ogólną perspektywę w zaskakujący sposób. Yen przemknęło przez głowę, że wolałaby teraz być choćby i śniegowym bałwanem, niż tkwić tak z nosem przy szybie. Zrozumiała, że jest z nią bardzo źle.

Wczesnym rankiem, tak jak zawsze jej matka, wymieniła drobne upominki ze skrzatami i na tym skończyły się jej święta. Nigdy dotąd tak nie było. Dla zapracowanych na co dzień państwa Honeydellów święta miały jakby zwielokrotnione znaczenie emocjonalno-kulturowo-wypoczynkowe i obchodzono je zwyczajowo z wielką pompą. Przygotowania trwały tygodniami, a pod koniec przeładowany ozdobami ponad wszelką estetyczną tolerancję dom mógłby przypaść do gustu chyba wyłącznie Jankesowi. Choinki, ostrokrzew, jemioła, światełka, bombki, elfy, lodowe rzeźby, wolne skrzaty i gnomy w strojach Mikołajów, dzwoneczki, czapeczki, puzderka ze skradzionym głosem renifera. Świąteczne Krucze Gniazdo w ciągu kilku sekund skutecznie powalało na kolana każdego estetę, ale przecież nie w tym rzecz. Dla Yen było to najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi – bajkowe i cudowne! Gdy panna Honeydell budziła się rano, cały pokój tonął w prezentach pakowanych przez niespotykanie złośliwego i dowcipnego Świętego – chyba dlatego, że dziewczynka nie była wzorem grzeczności. Każdy drobiazg, każdy bibelot zapakowany był osobno w wielkie pudło z olbrzymią kokardą, a jeszcze częściej pierwsze pudło kryło w sobie kolejne, upakowane na zasadzie pewnej rosyjskiej zabawki. Mała Yen wśród pisków i chichotów spędzała do kilku godzin na ich rozpakowywaniu, a kolorowy papier i wstążki przez następny tydzień poniewierały się po posiadłości. Później nadchodziła pora na wystawny świąteczny obiad przy stole uginającym się od wyśmienitych, aromatycznych potraw (nad którym doborem Elizabeth Honeydell łamała sobie głowę przez cały miniony rok) i ustawionym w salonie pod gigantyczną choinką. Zasiadało przy nim mnóstwo gości, krewnych i znajomych Honeydellów oraz znajomych tych krewnych i krewnych owych znajomych zjeżdżających z całego kraju. Zabawy, rozmowy i żarty przeciągały się prawie do rana, aby następnego dnia wszystko mogło rozpocząć się na nowo. I tak aż do końca świątecznej przerwy, kiedy młodzież była zmuszona powrócić do szkół, a dorośli do pracy. Yen była wtedy maskotką całej rodziny – wszyscy ją uwielbiali i psuli nieprzytomnie.

Dzisiaj większość z tych ludzi dawno nie żyła, a ona tkwiła za grubą szybą, obserwując, jak świętują inni. Obcy. I było jej z tym bardzo ciężko. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy dotąd nie przeżyła takich beznadziejnych świąt. Nawet gdy mieszkała sama w swoim dziwacznym, piwnicznym sanktuarium, zawsze hucznie obchodziła Boże Narodzenie z Błyskotką i Newtonem. To było coś, czego nikt nie mógł jej zabronić... Prawie nikt.

Severus nie uznawał świąt. Zresztą dlaczego miałby to robić? Z tego, co wiedziała, nie był członkiem żadnego kościoła. Yenlla mogła się z nim kłócić, awanturować, drażnić, dogadywać i robić na złość przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ale tę jedną sprawę musiała uszanować. Znajdowała się w jego domu, była jego gościem, a to było jego życie. Doskonale znała nieprzekraczalną granicę.

Oczywiście oboje zostali zaproszeni na święta na Grimmauld Place 12, a dyrektor równie gorąco namawiał ich do przybycia na ucztę w Hogwarcie, ale Snape zdecydowanie odmówił. Och, Yenlla zniosłaby nawet powrót do szkoły albo wpatrywanie się przez cały wieczór w Syriusza Blacka... Co tam wpatrywanie! Była gotowa nawet siedzieć mu na kolanach i karmić puddingiem, byle tylko być Tam. Tam, gdzie coś się działo, gdzie były kolorowe światła, kolędy i atmosfera, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Kiedy pomyślała o tym, że w tej chwili cały świat raczy się indykami, ciastkami, piernikami i żurawiną (a niektórzy szaleńcy po drugiej stronie cywilizacji nawet barszczem i kapustą), że inni ludzie grają w scrabble i monopol albo chociaż oglądają razem tysięczne powtórki starych filmów w telewizji, chciało jej się płakać. W podobnych momentach zazdrościła najmarniejszemu z mugoli. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej, na czyichkolwiek świętach, ale obie dostępne opcje odpadały. Przecież nie mogła nigdzie pójść sama. Zwyczajnie nie wypadało. Yen była w końcu mężatką i wiedziała, jak powinna się zachowywać.

Podniosła się i otworzyła okno. Wcale nie było zamknięte, Severus kłamał z przyzwyczajenia. Wszak musiałby się chyba wykrwawić, gdyby rzeczywiście chciał obłożyć klątwami wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Yen jednak nie zamierzała uciekać. Na pewno nie tędy. Połamałaby sobie obcasy.

Wychyliła się poza okienną ramę i nasłuchiwała uważnie.

Nie, ucho jej nie myliło. Ulicą wędrowało stadko młodocianych kolędników. Wykonanie z pewnością nie było powalające, ale co z tego? W kryzysowej sytuacji Yen była gotowa zaspokoić się i taką namiastką. Wyciągnęła się najdalej, jak mogła. Lodowaty wiatr targał jej starannie ułożonymi włosami, a śnieg osiadał na twarzy i nagich ramionach. Była jednak zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowana, aby przejmować się takimi drobiazgami czy przynajmniej je zauważyć. Nie wspominając o tym, że bywała zdolna do jeszcze bardziej idiotycznych demonstracji, gdy chciała komuś coś subtelnie dać do zrozumienia – a trudno było wątpić, że i tym razem to właśnie miała na celu.

– No proszę. – Rozległ się za jej plecami sarkastyczny ton. – Więc to prawda, że w czasie świąt rośnie liczba samobójstw.

Yenlla posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, wbrew swojej woli zaszczękała zębami i powróciła do obserwacji podwórka.

– Mógłbyś sobie chociaż dzisiaj darować – stwierdziła.

– Dzisiaj? Gdy i zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem?

– Wczoraj mówiły. I to nie w twoim kręgu kulturowym.

Przewrócił oczami, podchodząc i zarzucając jej koc na ramiona. Miał zwyczaj dbania o dobry stan osobistej własności.

– Odejdź od okna.

– Nie.

– Dziewczynko – warknął, lecz ona tylko pomachała na niego ręką, jakby odpędzała się od natrętnego owada.

– Idź sobie. Zagłuszasz.

– Co zagłuszam?

Nie raczyła mu odpowiedzieć, ale przez ten czas zdążył się sam zorientować.

– Na Salazara! Czy ty już kompletnie zwariowałaś? – Zdjął ją z parapetu, nie przejmując się protestami, i zatrzasnął okno. – Ile razy prosiłem, żebyś nie wystawiała na próbę mojej cierpliwości? Zaczynam mieć dosyć kaprysów, tragicznych min i snucia się po kątach. Yen, masz trzydzieści siedem lat!

– Severus, jak śmiesz! Trzydzieści sześć! SZEŚĆ!

– W sześć uwierzę.

– Bardzo zabawne!

– Czym się zajmujesz przez całe dnie? – kontynuował wściekły mistrz eliksirów. – Należałoby to może przemyśleć. Kiedy ostatnio spędziłaś pożytecznie pięć minut? Tylko łazisz i jęczysz z cierpiętniczą miną. Co z twoim doktoratem? Kiedy ostatnio choć przerzuciłaś papiery? Centymetrowa warstwa kurzu i stos gnijących roślin. Mogłabyś to sprzątnąć. Wielki naukowiec!

– Och, bardzo przepraszam, że nie mam do tego głowy.

– Do niczego nie masz głowy.

– Nie jestem maszyną! Zresztą, od kiedy cię to obchodzi? To moja sprawa. Nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, dopóki zajmowałam się tobą.

– Mną?

– Tak. Dopóki spędzałam ten czas, przymilając się i windując twoje ego.

– Chyba marudząc i kaprysząc.

– A co złego w tym, że jestem wrażliwa i uczuciowa?

– Wrażliwa? – zaśmiał się. – Ty? Jak bazalt!

Oczy jej zapłonęły, a cała twarz wykrzywiła się w nagłym ataku furii.

– Daj mi spokój! – wrzasnęła. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Chwili refleksji.

– Nie mam ochoty na refleksję. Mam ochotę na... ciastka imbirowe.

– Bo mnie zaraz szlag...

– To niech cię trafi! – zawołała rozżalona, odwracając się od niego i owijając szczelniej kocem. – Mnie nic do tego.

Severus już otwierał usta, aby coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął. To i tak nie miało sensu. Pieprzona księżniczka! Najwyraźniej w momencie, gdy został uznany za pokonanego, został też pozbawiony wszelkich względów i jedynym, co mu pozostało, były jej humory. Mimo wszystko jakaś, zapewne nieskończenie lepsza od całokształtu, część jego osobowości nie chciała, aby tak to wyglądało. Ta część żałowała Yen jeszcze chwilę wcześniej i nadal nie chciała ustąpić. Poza tym Severus Snape czuł, że potrafi znaleźć lepsze powody do awantury niż brak piernika. Dać się sprowokować czymś podobnym byłoby poniżej godności gumochłona, a on stał chyba na nieco wyższym szczeblu drabiny ewolucji.

Ostatniej mściwej uwagi Yen nie brał oczywiście poważnie. Był w końcu pedagogiem i jako tako znał się na dziecięcych kaprysach. Dopiero teraz w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego przez całe życie intuicyjnie nie lubił dzieci. Miał też świadomość, że wystawanie go na cel humorom małej dziewczynki to czysta złośliwość dążącego do równowagi losu, który chyba właśnie każe go za brak potomstwa. Malfoy miał rację, prychnął w myślach. Po krótkim stażu na stanowisku kochanka, chyba właśnie został ojcem.

A wracając do tematu Yen... Ona przecież nie mówiła tego poważnie. Gdyby na przykład teraz wyszedł, jak zwykle umierałaby ze zmartwienia, a po powrocie znalazłby ją na granicy histerii... Prawda?

***

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Yenlla miała brzydko zarumienione policzki, a jej oczy pałały niezbyt zdrowym blaskiem, więc siedziała z naburmuszoną miną, wydymając usta i racząc się na przemian gorącą herbatą z rumem i paskudnym cierpko-gorzkim eliksirem, którego początkowo nie chciała tknąć, twierdząc, że pachnie jej migdałami. Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, jak wspaniałą ma u niej opinię.

Idąc na naprawdę przerażające ustępstwa, resztę dnia spędził, grając z nią w szachy i słuchając Sinatry. Nihil novi sub sole. Pewne rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniają. Na dokładkę Sinatra ze swoim Let it snow docierał do niego dzięki mugolskiemu radiu, które osobiście dla niej przestroił.

W pewnych, bynajmniej nie tak rzadkich, chwilach, które skwapliwie wykorzystywała, Yen potrafiła skłonić człowieka do mnóstwa idiotycznych postępków. O ile oczywiście ten był na tyle niemądry, aby obiecywać szelmie cokolwiek w momencie słabości, a Snape najwyraźniej niemądry... bywał. Stąd bieżącą sesję Franka przyjmował jako słuszną karę za grzechy.

Ogień wesoło trzaskał na kominku, Severus przypadkiem rozlał w pracowni całą fiolkę aromatu imbirowego (ostatnimi czasy przytrafiało mu się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele przypadków) i niespotykanym zbiegiem okoliczności przegrywał w szachy na potęgę.

– Szach i mat – powiedziała obojętnie Yen, przesuwając figurę po planszy. – Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić.

– Hm?

– Nie jestem aż tak głupia, Sever. Poruszałam się wieżą po skosie i królem jak laufrem. I kto tu jest dzieckiem?

– Khm, khm.

– Idę się położyć. Jestem zmęczona.

Mistrz eliksirów zachmurzył się, wodząc za nią wzrokiem. Rozkapryszona i krnąbrna. Co jeszcze miał zrobić? Mogłaby chociaż docenić jego ostatni gest, jakkolwiek faktycznie można by go uznać za nieco naiwny.

Yenlla niespodziewanie drgnęła, zatrzymała się i zanim weszła do sypialni, powiedziała:

– Aha, oczywiście dziękuję ci za te... starania.

„Ostatecznie nie ma się czym przejmować", pocieszyła się w duchu. Odbije sobie z naddatkiem u Malfoyów. O tak! Prawie o tym zapomniała. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie tryumfalnie.

***

Następny dzień Yenlla Honeydell-Tymczasowo-Snape w całości przespała i w dodatku, na złość nie wiadomo komu, dostała gorączki. Trzeciego dnia wyglądała okropnie, toteż wpadła w kolejną depresję. W panice okładała się maseczkami i szykowała ziołowe kąpiele. Ucierając kwiat paproci z żółtkiem, aloesem i elfim pyłkiem, Snape powątpiewał w sens swej tak długiej i żmudnej edukacji. Od zapachu wywaru z fiołka trójbarwnego i olejku różanego robiło mu się niedobrze, lecz powstrzymywał się od komentarzy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy, i zupełnie wbrew sobie, zatęsknił za spokojnymi świętami w Hogwarcie, gdzie mógł obawiać się co najwyżej kilku godzin pożywiania się w towarzystwie kilkorga uczniów i ewentualnie bokserek w renifery od dowcipnej profesor numerologii...

Czwartego dnia drzwi sypialni otworzyły się wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo już o jedenastej. Wypadła przez nie zupełnie odmieniona, wypoczęta i zadowolona z życia Yen w przyciasnym czarnym szlafroczku obrzeżonym filigranowym srebrnym haftem i ozdobionym falbankami.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Podeszła do oszołomionego Severusa i cmoknęła go na powitanie w policzek. Widocznie załamania nerwowe w ostatecznym rachunku wychodziły jej na zdrowie.

– Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz? – zapytała z zalotnym uśmieszkiem.

– Jesteś...

– Piękna? Czarująca? – Wdzięczyła się.

– Jesteś potworem, Yen Honeydell.

– Snape, kochanie, Snape.

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił nad nią bezradnie głowa i sięgnął po płaszcz. Mimo szczerych starań nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu ust... raczej wesołego grymasu ust.

– Och! – Rozjarzyła się znowu. – Poczekaj, będę gotowa za minutę.

– Gotowa? – zdziwił się. – Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu chcesz gdzieś iść.

– No tak. – Spojrzała na jego płaszcz. – Myślałam, że pamiętasz.

– O czym?

– Dziś jest dwudziesty ósmy – rzekła tak, jakby była to odpowiedź na wszelkie jego możliwe pytania i wątpliwości.

– I co z tego? Yen, na litość, wyrażaj się jaśniej.

– To nie dlatego ty... – Posmutniała. – Myślałam, że jakimś cudem pamiętałeś... Gdzie idziesz?

– Nie twoja sprawa. A ty?

– Sukienka. Madame Malkin. Przyjęcie u Malfoyów. – Ostatni równoważnik zdania tylko wyszeptała niepewnie.

– Cóż, w takim razie rzeczywiście będziesz musiała pójść w szlafroku.

– Sever...

– Nie.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego „ale". Mam własne sprawy do załatwienia i nie mogę cię znowu oprowadzać po Pokątnej.

– Naprawdę mogę iść sama.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

– Nie! – krzyknęła. – O nie! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie odwołasz chyba wszystkiego? Nastawiłam się na to przyjęcie i nie pozwolę ci tego zepsuć! Planowałeś to od początku, prawda? Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! Chciałeś iść sam, tak? Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi to robisz, Sever?

– Yen, przestań.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to, słyszysz?

– Więc trzeba było ustalić ze mną termin. Nie mam nieograniczonej ilości wolnego czasu. Nie mogę cię bez przerwy niańczyć.

– A kto powiedział, że musisz? – Złagodniała i przypadła do niego, łasząc się czule. – Poradzę sobie sama. Teleportuję się na Pokątną. Zajmie mi to kilka minut. Nic mi się przecież nie stanie na środku zatłoczonej Pokątnej!

– Nie.

– Dlaczego ty musisz wiecznie wszystko komplikować?! – wybuchła znowu. – Ciągle masz jakieś zastrzeżenia. Lubisz te przepychanki? Dobrze, ale później. Potem mogę się z tobą kłócić całą noc, ale pozwól mi najpierw odebrać sukienkę.

– Powiedziałem coś.

– Dlaczego utrzymujesz blokadę na drzwiach? Lord pobłogosławił twój związek i nie zamierza mnie tymczasowo zabijać, więc o co chodzi? Dlaczego nie mogę iść sama?

Nie odpowiedział. Mierzył ją tylko bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem, którego znaczenia nie potrafiła odczytać, mimo to coś w jego twarzy sprawiło, że się cofnęła.

– Dlaczego, Severusie?

– Mam swoje powody – warknął.

– Ale...

Snape wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

– Do ciężkiej cholery, Yen, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz na słowo największemu szaleńcowi, jaki obecnie chodzi po ziemi?

Yenlla zamilkła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodeczków. Początkowo niewiele z tego zrozumiała, ale gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi Severusa... Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Ponury, ale i poruszony mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się, zapinając w pośpiechu pozostałe guziki płaszcza.

Słowo Lorda Voldemorta znaczyło mniej niż jego kaprys i miało nawet krótszy żywot. Oficjalne postanowienie może i było dla nich korzystne, lecz nie należało lekceważyć dawnej urazy. Severus był mu potrzebny, ale nie niezastąpiony. Poza tym istniała jeszcze instytucja nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Polecenie szepnięte komu trzeba, drobna sugestia, jedno zbłąkane zaklęcie... Winę zawsze można było zwalić na któregoś z rekrutów, który źle zrozumiał rozkaz. Snape otrzymałaby jeszcze prawo do wyegzekwowania zemsty.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Wstąpię po tę przeklętą kieckę – zaoferował, zamiast odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję, ale... – Jeżeli chciała ostatecznie go zdenerwować, była na bardzo dobrej drodze.

– Co znowu?

– To nie o to chodzi – zaprotestowała delikatnie, zerkając na niego lękliwie spod rzęs. – Potrzebuję jeszcze ostatniej przymiarki i...

– Nie przeciągaj struny – szczęknął zębami.

– Tylko na mnie nie krzycz! – Zakryła obronnie twarz rękami. – Jeżeli mam iść w kawałku szmaty, która będzie na mnie krzywo leżeć, to rzeczywiście wolę iść w szlafroku. Och, po prostu zapomnijmy o całej sprawie! – Zrezygnowała nagle i powędrowała w kierunku kanapy. – Baw się dobrze, Sever. – Zasiadła w wypróbowanej, wysoce tragicznej pozie i to wznosiła, to załamywała dłonie, potrząsając jednocześnie głową i patrząc smętnie w dywan. – Mną się nie przejmuj, bo i co to kogokolwiek obchodzi? Posiedzę, poczytam, poudaję, że wcale o to nie dbam... Nie, nie, w ogóle nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Przecież ty to robisz specjalnie.

Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że tego pożałuje. Pożałuje już w chwili, gdy to powie. Wiedział, że zbyt często ustępuje, że to absolutnie niepedagogiczne, ale i tak miękł za każdym razem, gdy dobrze się postarała. Tonął, lecz za to w doborowym towarzystwie, jeżeli przejrzeć kronikę jej zakończonych związków.

– Ubieraj się – polecił.

– O nie. – Założyła nogę na nogę i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Jeżeli to znowu ma być jakiś żart... O nie, nie wierzę ci.

– Lupin z tobą pójdzie.

– Ja... eee... – Urwała nagle i odchrząknęła elegancko. – Remus? Skąd nagle Remus?

– Wyślę go w asyście.

– I on cię posłucha? Sever, czy ty nie masz zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie?

– Przecież nie zrobi tego dla mnie. Czyżbyś przestała doceniać swoją urodę, kochanie?

– Ja... Tak. – Wstała niezdecydowanie. – Już. Chwilkę. Ale dlaczego akurat Remus?

– Yen, gdzie znajdę drugiego idiotę, który w obecnych warunkach, przy nawale zajęć zgodzi się jeszcze łazić z tobą po Pokątnej?

Yenlla skinęła szybko głową, ale kiedy tylko przestał taksować ją nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, wyszczerzyła się radośnie i ledwie powstrzymała nieprzystojny gest zatarcia rąk.

„Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś, Sever. Prowadzając się ze mną do modystki".

Zachichotała wesoło.

***

Wychodne w towarzystwie Lupina stanowiło miłą i odprężającą odmianę. Remus nią nie szarpał, Remus na nią nie krzyczał, Remus nie miał bez przerwy o wszystko pretensji ani nie urządzał dzikich scen przy jej dawnych znajomych. Remus spacerował spokojnie u jej boku, Remus uśmiechał się swoim łagodnym uśmiechem rozpoznawczym, Remus zabrał ją na herbatę i ciastka... I przede wszystkim Remus z nią rozmawiał. Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu nie miał żadnych oporów przed opowiedzeniem jej o swojej pracy („Dorywczej co prawda, ale to zawsze coś"), okazał się fanem sag skandynawskich i całkiem nieźle znał na muzyce jak na przedstawiciela tej czarodziejskiej, amuzycznej dziczy. Słuchał Brahmsa i utworów angielskiego renesansu, a odpowiednio przyciśnięty przyznał się do młodzieńczej fascynacji Trzema Trollami i tym ich niebieskowłosym wokalistą.

Mistrz eliksirów prawie nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Potrafił tylko wrzeszczeć i wyszukiwać nowe, abstrakcyjne problemy. Każdy temat automatycznie stawał się tabu: od pozornie mało istotnego zapytania, co zawiera szafka stojąca w kącie, po jego poglądy polityczne – choć w wypadku tego ostatniego zagadnienia Severus Snape faktycznie mógłby mieć pewnie problemy z udzieleniem zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Właściwie Yen i Severus robili wspólnie tylko dwie rzeczy – kłócili się lub równie widowiskowo godzili (wyłącznie w jeden sposób), ale kiedy już się sprzeczali, to o wszystko, o co tylko można. Teraz mogli już tylko albo pozostać idealnym małżeństwem do końca swych dni, albo pozabijać się nawzajem.

Zanim piękna Yen się zorientowała, część tych myśli zdążyła wypaplać Remusowi. Była posiadaczką tak nieznośnie długiego języka, że mogłaby się o niego potykać, gdyby nie bariera z bielutkich ząbków utrzymująca go (czasami) na miejscu. Wszystkie wcześniejsze starania niemal poszłyby w błoto, bo kiedy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, prawiła, co jej ślina na język przyniosła. Uff, było blisko.

Remus był taki miły, tak dobrze potrafił słuchać i zdawał się wszystko rozumieć. Miał ładne, jasnobrązowe i uroczo pofalowane włosy poprzetykane srebrnymi nitkami, które dodawały mu szlachetności. No i te ciepłe orzechowe oczy... Ach, łagodny, wrażliwy, dojrzały mężczyzna. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, wilkołactwo wyszło mu tylko na dobre, bo tak bardzo starał się ukryć przed światem swoją przypadłość, że stał się niemal aniołem w ludzkiej postaci.

Gdy tymczasem Severus... Cóż, też miewał dobre momenty i potrafił był uroczy na swój sposób, lecz poza tym... Och, Sever! Zaśmiała się nagle rozmarzona, przypominając sobie to i owo. Sever bywał słodki... Czasami.

***

Ostatnie przymiarki przebiegły szybko i sprawnie. Wystarczyły raptem dwa czy trzy dodatkowe zaklęcia i wszystko było gotowe, jednak dla Lupina cała sytuacja okazała się dość stresująca. Może rzeczywiście Yen nie powinna się przy nim rozbierać? Nie pomyślała. Och, no cóż!

Prawdziwe problemy pojawiły się przy uiszczaniu należności.

– Rachunek został uregulowany – stwierdziła zdumiona Ariadna Malkin.

– Przez kogo?

– No, jak to przez kogo, droga Yen? Twojego męża oczywiście!

– Severusa?

– Tak.

– Snape'a?!

– Znam tylko jednego. Coś nie tak?

– Nie, nie. – Uspokoiła się natychmiast Yenlla. – Po prostu wyszło mi z głowy. Przepraszam za zamieszanie – rzuciła lekko.

***

Mistrz eliksirów zdecydowanie odmówił, gdy wieczorem próbowała mu zwrócić pieniądze.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, skarbie, nie musisz tego robić – nalegała Yen.

– Wiem.

– Ależ Sever! – zawołała nad wyraz zakłopotana tą sytuacją. – Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał sobie o mnie coś niewłaściwego. – Głos jej się zmienił, w jednej chwili stracił typową świergotliwość i stał się bardzo poważny. – Nie planowałam na nic cię naciągać. – Zmięła w rękach sakiewkę. – Nie chcę, żebyś z powodu udawanego małżeństwa poczuwał się do jakichkolwiek obowiązków wobec mnie. Zwłaszcza finansowych. Mam własne środki. – Wsunęła mu ponownie woreczek w dłoń. Odrzucił go.

– Potraktuj to jako prezent – powiedział obojętnie. – Muszę jeszcze popracować, więc jeżeli to już wszystko...

– Nie, nie mogę tego przyjąć. To zbyt kosztowne – upierała się trochę nieskładnie. Nie czuła się pewnie, ponieważ był to grząski temat, szczególnie w rozmowie z mężczyzną.

– Do tej pory utrzymywali cię wszyscy – zaatakował ją nieoczekiwanie. – Dlaczego ja nie mogę robić tego samego?

Skuliła się, jakby ją uderzył.

– Dlaczego zawsze musisz wyciągnąć coś takiego? – Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem sarnimi oczami, co tylko bardziej go zirytowało.

– A to nieprawda? – zapytał z kpiącym grymasem.

– Owszem, prawda! – Zadarła dumnie głowę, szykując się do rewanżu. – Ale oni wszyscy byli bogaci, a ty jesteś zaledwie nauczycielem.

Na te słowa zgrzytnął groźnie zębami, dlatego dokończyła łagodniej:

– Nie chcę wykorzystywać sytuacji.

Nie pomogło. Zerwał się z miejsca, dopadł do niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Pociągnął ku sobie tak mocno, że musiała stanąć na palcach, bojąc się, aby przypadkiem nie uszkodził jej kręgów szyjnych.

– Zastanawiam się czasem, co o mnie myślisz, Yen. Co o mnie sądzisz? Uważasz, że mnie na to nie stać?

– Nie, ja tylko...

– Mylisz się, słońce dni moich. Mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Mogę sobie ciebie kupić, jeżeli będę miał na to ochotę.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Wyrwała mu się wreszcie. – Nie dbam o to, czy masz pieniądze, czy nie. To twoja sprawa. Przecież nigdy o to nie pytałam! – krzyknęła. – Nie myślę o tym, kiedy jestem z tobą. Nigdy z tobą! Naprawdę. Nie będziemy się chyba teraz licytować, na miłość boską! To jest chore. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek mi kupował. To przedstawienie nie było nikomu potrzebne. Ty masz pieniądze i ja też. – Rzuciła sakiewkę na stół i odwróciła się.

Przemowa Yenlli podziałała otrzeźwiająco. Snape nieco ochłonął, ale nie zamierzał ustąpić. Złapał ją za rękę.

– To nie żadne przedstawienie, a najmniej chodzi tu o ciebie i prezenty. – Sakiewka powróciła do niej wciśnięta przemocą w dłoń. Brzegi monet wbiły jej się boleśnie w palce. – Żadna kobieta nosząca nazwisko Snape nigdy publicznie za siebie nie płaciła – powiedział.

– S-severus – wyjąkała. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie.

Nie odpowiedział. Jak zwykle.

– Przecież naprawdę NIE jesteśmy małżeństwem.

– To dla mnie dyshonor. Jeżeli zdążyłaś o tym zapomnieć pośród swoich cudaków, też pochodzisz ze starego i szcownego rodu, a tutaj obowiązują pewne zasady.

– Tak, ale moja matka...

– Przemyśl to sobie w wolnej chwili.

Zostawił ją z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.

***

Gruntowne przemyślenie sprawy zabrało jej cały następny dzień. Wniosek mógł być tylko jeden, decyzja też. Ostatecznie była tylko małą Yenllą Honeydell, która miała serdecznie dosyć ciągłych kłótni, a do tego cechowała się, doskonale ukrytym w głębi, całkiem dobrym i zgodliwym charakterem.

– Och, Sever! – zawołała go wieczorem, stając na progu laboratorium.

– Co znowu? Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie wchodziła.

– Zdaje się, że nie zachowywałam się ostatnio zbyt... grzecznie.

– Nic nowego.

– Nie podziękowałam ci też należycie.

– Z co?

– Och... za wszystko.

– Przestań. Temat skończony. Nie zrobiłem...

– To może wreszcie zrób i popatrz na mnie.

Snape oderwał się od półki z podręcznym zestawem składników do eliksirów i z wrażenia upuścił ołówek. Przeniósł się w czasie o jakieś sto lat i wylądował w samym środku paryskiego burdelu.

– O Boże – sapnął Severus Snape, ateista od urodzenia.

– Nie trzeba tak oficjalnie. – Yen przekrzywiła głowę, zarzucając sobie boa na ramię i obciągając nieco wycięty do nieprzyzwoitości gorsecik. – Nie wiedziałam, czy preferujesz pejcze czy koronki i zdałam się na intuicję. Ośmielam się mniemać, że trafiłam.

– Khm.

– Och, Sever! Byłam bardzo, bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką – zaświergotała, postępując krok w jego stronę – ale wszystko ci wynagrodzę.

Pstryknęła palcami i Severus usłyszał, jak gdzieś w głębi mieszkania zaskakuje kaseta magnetofonowa. Yenlla otworzyła usta i...

I made it through the wilderness

– O nie! – jęknął.

– O TAK!

Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

– Yen, błagam, daruj sobie.

Ruszyła w jego stronę krokiem modelki, uśmiechając się słodko i wydymając karminowe usta, rozkołysana niby statek podczas sztormu, lecz nieskończenie groźniejsza od szkwału.

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

– And quite innocent too. – Mrugnęła, owijając mu boa wokół szyi i przyciągając do siebie powoli.

Like a virgin

– Litości!

Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

– Yen, skończ z tymi idiotyzmami albo...

– TAK, groźźź mi!

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

Krążąc wokół niego w zmysłowych pląsach, co rusz przeginając się, wyginając, uśmiechając, mrugając i zachęcając na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby (a z pewnością miała zaplecze zarówno teoretyczne, jak i praktyczne), sprawnie jak pająk plotła swoją uroczno-uroczą pajęczynę, a Nietoperz był jedną z niewielu na tym świecie much, której to absolutnie nie przeszkadzało. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miał na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia.

You're so fine and you're mine

– Nie wyciągałbym pochopnych wniosków.

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

W czasie kolejnego refrenu pozwolił wyprowadzić się z laboratorium, niepostrzeżenie przebył salon i ocknął się dopiero na progu własnej sypialni.

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time

– Wolałbym nie.

'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

– W to akurat nie wątpię.

Bezceremonialnie pchnęła go na materac.

– Za dużo mówisz. Wybijasz mnie z rytmu.

Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

Opadła z gracją obok niego i wbrew wcześniejszym pretensjom o rozpraszanie z wprawą i czysto dociągnęła ostatnią nutę, zanim zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i oplotła się cała wokół niego. W tym momencie sam ściskał ją już tak kurczowo, że doprawdy zdołała zaimponować mu faktem dobycia z przepony jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, nie wspominając nawet o śpiewaniu.

– Koronki – szepnął przy okazji, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach i odsłaniając do swojej dyspozycji szyję. – Zdecydowanie – dodał, szarpiąc się ze sznurówkami gorsetu.

Po chwili Yen zlitowała się i zanim zniszczył jej misterną dekorację, wskazała mu ukryty w falbankach zamek błyskawiczny.

***

– Zawsze działa – skwitował Newton, wyjmując kasetę z kieszeni magnetofonu i z pieczołowitością godną insygniów koronacyjnych chowając ją do pudełka.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Błyskotka i gdyby jej towarzysz był uważniejszy, z pewnością dosłuchałby się ostrzegawczej nuty w jej głosie.

– Pamiętasz tego Mahmada Jak-mu-tam? Tego, co myśleliśmy, że nie żyje?

– NIE było żadnego Mahmada.

– Oczywiście, że był. On...

Przedsiębiorcza skrzatka dała mu z rozmachem po wielgachnych uszach.

– Za co? – oburzył się Newton.

– Powiedziałam, że nie ma i nigdy nie było żadnego Mahmada.

– Jak to nie?

– Nie i już! Mężatki nie miewają zadawnionych spraw z Mahmadami. Ani z nikim innym. Trzymaj język na wodzy, bo ci go przeczyszczę płynem do kociołków, zepsuty skrzacie!

*****  
O Mael-poecie; Za: Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze. Tłum. Ernest Bryll i Małgorzata Goraj, Wydawnictwo Algo, Toruń 2000. [Mael Isu O'Brolchan, legendarny poeta iryjski].  
Pocałunki. Za: Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze.  
Ptaszek z ptaszką małą. Za: Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze.  
In spe – (łac.) w przyszłości; spodziewany.  
Mowa oczywiście o Draculi Francisa Forda Coppoli z niezapomnianą rolą Gary'ego Oldmana.  
Frank Sinatra: Let It Snow.  
Zapach gorzkich migdałów jest charakterystyczny dla arszeniku.  
Nihil novi sub sole – (łac.) Nic nowego pod słońcem.  
Madonna: Like a Virgin.


	11. Malfoy Manor

Hello Dolly!  
Well, Hello Dolly!  
It's so nice to have you back  
Where you belong

You're looking swell, Dolly,

We can tell, Dolly,  
You're still glowin', you're still crowin'  
You're still goin' strong.

We feel the room swayin'  
For the band's playin'

One of your old fav'rite songs from  
Way back when  
(HELLO DOLLY: Hello Dolly)

Severus zerwał się gwałtownie i usiadł na łóżku. Pieprzona pozytywka! Znowu miał ten sam idiotyczny sen, którego nie rozumiał, i teraz zastanawiał się, czy osiągnął już etap, kiedy powinien sięgnąć po coś na sen. Inaczej chyba nie uwolni się od tajemniczej mary.

Yen nie było w łóżku. Stała przy oknie i spłoszona wtulała się w zasłonę. Dostrzegł ją dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy otrząsnął się spod wpływu upartej, motorycznej melodii pozytywki.

– Co tam robisz? – zapytał.

– Ja? Nic. – Odskoczyła szybko od okna. – A ty? Czy coś się stało? Czy to... – Spojrzała niepewnie na jego lewe przedramię.

Pokręcił głową.

– Są święta. Wezwań nie będzie do stycznia.

– Przecież to najlepszy czas! – zdziwił się przyszły pierwszy strateg kolejnego szaleńca na drodze do zdobycia władzy nad światem, co Snape prorokował już, obserwując piękną Yenllę u modystki. – Wszyscy siedzą w domach i warto to wykorzystać.

– Ja to wiem i ty też. Żadne z nas nie musi dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami z Mrocznym.

– Nic dziwnego, że przegrywacie.

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się na zastosowaną przez tymczasową połowicę formę „wy", ale ona nawet tego nie zauważyła zajęta opracowywaniem najlepszego planu podboju świata i okolic.

– Powinniście brać przykład z amerykańskich filmów. Oni mają prawdziwych terrorystów! Jedno wielkie BUM! Widziałeś Szklaną pułapkę?

– Z Rickmanem? Nie, dziękuję.

– Kiedy on naprawdę jest do ciebie podobny.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. Robisz to codziennie, prawda? – Taksował ją spojrzeniem w ciemności rozświetlonej zaledwie odrobiną światła padającego z ulicy. Oczy jarzyły mu się jak dzikiemu kocurowi.

– Co takiego, skarbie?

– Odsłaniasz okna.

Jęknęła, ale zaraz spróbowała zaprzeczyć.

– Ja? Nie, nigdy. Gdzieżby!

– Tylko nie mów, że boisz się ciemności – kontynuował, a ona zaczęła się kręcić, nie mogąc znieść wwiercającego się w nią spojrzenia. – To takie marysuiczne.

– Jakie?

– Nieważne – spróbował się wycofać, ale było za późno. Zdobył jej zainteresowanie. Zmrużyła oczy, co nadało jej wygląd polującego rysia.

– Co to za Mary Sue? – Uklękła obok niego na łóżku, obejmując miękkimi ramionami. – Opowiedz mi o niej wszystko. Mnie możesz. Powiedzieć coś kochance, to jak zakopać w najgłębszej studni.

– Możliwe, ale ty jesteś moją żoną. Podobno.

– Możesz to powtórzyć? Lubię, kiedy nazywasz mnie żoną. Żonnną.

– Przestań – zaśmiał się krótko, gdy odpędzał się od niej.

– Och, poza tym chyba nie będziemy się spierać o terminologiczne szczególiki – upierała się Yen.

– A powiedzieć żonie – podjął spokojnie, choć z opóźnieniem – to tak, jakby powiedzieć wszystkim jej przyjaciółeczkom.

– Od kiedy jesteś taki zorientowany?

– Czytam powieści.

– Bzdura. A ja nie mam przyjaciółek. Nie przy moich... warunkach fizycznych.

Severus prychnął i podniósł się, wyplątując uprzednio z jej ramion. Yen opadła na łóżko i oparła się na łokciach.

– Dlaczego w ogóle wstałeś? Chyba cię nie obudziłam.

– Idę się napić. Chcesz wody?

– Poczekaj! – Zatrzymała go i klasnęła w dłonie z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku. – Powinnam to zrobić już dawno temu.

W pokoju mistrza eliksirów w jednej chwili pojawiła się dwójka bardzo zaspanych skrzatów.

– Moi drodzy – zaczęła wyszukanym tonem i z wyszukanym gestem Yenlla, uśmiechając się wesoło i wdzięcząc do Severusa. Następnie wyjaśniła sługom (używając bardzo wielu bardzo ładnych słów, które mogła sobie spokojnie ze względu na późną porę podarować), że skoro obecny tutaj pan jest aktualnie jej mężem i, jak to się zabawnie złożyło, członkiem rodziny, jej życzeniem jest, żeby skrzaty wypełniały jego polecanie równie ochoczo jak jej.

Snape zerknął na rozłożoną na prześcieradle rozradowaną jak mała dziewczynka Yen Honeydell i na dwójkę jej skrzatów, które właśnie kłaniały mu się układnie, w tym jeden ziewając i to dopiero po trzaśnięciu po uszach od współtowarzyszki. Wykrzywił się, skinął lekko, po czym wyszedł do kuchni.

***

Powrót do rajskiej egzystencji trwał dwa kolejne dni, podczas których Yenlla skakała wokół niego, łasiła się, przymilała i pieściła niczym mały kociak, a potrafiła być naprawdę milutka i rozbrajająca, jeżeli bardzo tego chciała. A chciała. Codziennie rano osobiście przynosiła mu gorącą czekoladę, co rzeczywiście świadczyło o najwyższych względach.

Niewiele było rzeczy, które Severus sobie cenił, a już na pewno nie tak, jak czekoladę. I to – wbrew temu, co mogliby sądzić niektórzy, zwłaszcza ci z niedostatkiem wyobraźni – mleczną, konkretniej śmietankową. Gorzkiej żywcem nie znosił, a w doprawdy rzadkich wypadkach tylko taką zdarzało mu się otrzymywać od wyraźnie uprzedzonych do niego jednostek o wyjątkowo stereotypowych poglądach. Szelma aczkolwiek wiedziała wszystko, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego, czego nie powinna. Po nocy z mizerną ilością snu przyjemnie było raczyć się gorącą czekoladą w towarzystwie opierającej się o niego i opychającej się francuskimi rogalikami Yen. Wcześniej Severusowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, że można tak spędzać poranki... i że podobną godzinę można w ogóle określić mianem poranka, ale to już inna sprawa.

Musiał przyznać, że lubił jej towarzystwo. Najbardziej, gdy nie mówiła, nie histeryzowała, nie płakała i nie zasypywała go okruszkami, ale ostatecznie i to dawało się jakoś wytrzymać.

***

Trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia Yenlla szykowała się już od rana, całkowicie zaabsorbowana sobą. Pomykała od czasu do czasu po mieszkaniu w szlafroku z coraz to nowymi substancjami nałożonymi albo na siebie, albo wciąż ściskanymi w rękach i zafiolkowanymi. Severus miał więc dość czasu, aby w spokoju pozałatwiać wszystkie zaległe od kilku dni sprawy. Zrobił porządek w papierach, które wisiały nad nim od początku przerwy świątecznej i doglądnął warzących się aktualnie w laboratorium eliksirów, z których połowa z braku zainteresowania nadawała się wyłącznie do zevaneskowania, ewentualnie zlewu. Mógł też napalić się na zapas, aby nie zawracać sobie tym głowy u Malfoyów. Snape nigdy nie palił wśród obcych. Uważał za niesmaczne publiczne demaskowanie słabości, jaką niewątpliwie była skłonność do nałogów. Przy okazji zauważył, że intensywność tego konkretnego nałogu rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do czasu pobytu Yenlli pod jego dachem.

Po południu spokojnie się ubrał i czekał na guzdrzącą się ponad wszelką miarę tymczasową żonę. Było na tyle późno, że coraz wyraźniej rysowała się przed nimi możliwość spóźnienia, a Severus miał swoją własną prywatną i niebędącą niczyim interesem obsesję, jeżeli chodzi o punktualność. Kiedy szelma wreszcie wyszła, wyglądała tak... Tak, że Snape'owi poplątała się w rękach krawatka, z którą właśnie się męczył, a to niewątpliwie było coś. Yen wyszczerzyła się do niego, nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie, a potem podeszła swoim lekkim, kołyszącym się krokiem, trzymając coś za plecami. Zdjęła nieco wymięty kawałek aksamitu, który próbował zawiązać sobie na szyi, i zastąpiła go innym, ciemnoniebieskim, dokładnie w odcieniu swojej sukni. Severus przyglądał się temu z cierpliwym zainteresowaniem.

– Co robisz?

– Oznaczam cię sobie.

– W celu?

– Niepomylenia się, naturalnie.

– Czy to dlatego zabrakło ci materiału na wykończenie dekoltu?

Zaśmiała się i udała, że się na niego zamierza, ale jak zwykle skończyło się na cmoknięciu w nos. Severus zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, po czym z nagłym postanowieniem odwrócił się i sięgnął po stojące na szafce czarne puzderko. Wyjął stamtąd zapasową spinkę do mankietów w kształcie węża i umocował na obramieniu rzeczonego dekoltu.

– Uważaj, sukienka! – syknęła, jakby przebił jej skórę.

Spojrzał krytycznie na swoje dzieło. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było wziąć spinkę za broszkę.

***

Po krótkim i średnio przyjemnym skoku w przestrzeni wylądowali w stylizowanej na grecką świątynię altance, porośniętej bluszczem i oświetlonej pochodniami, witani przez kilku lokajów w purpurowych liberiach, upudrowanych twarzach i wymyślnych białych perukach na głowach. Podczas gdy jeden odbierał od Snape'a świstoklik, drugi odkreślał coś na długim pergaminie, a trzeci chwycił pochodnię i wskazywał drogę. Yenlla natychmiast poczuła, jak piękną twarz muska jej powiew Klasy i Splendoru wraz z ponadczasowym, subtelnym tchnieniem Arystokracji. Zachwycona jeszcze bardziej pokraśniała i przywołała na usta jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących, a przy tym wysoce eleganckich uśmiechów. Pochodnia zadrżała w dłoni lokaja.

W tym samym czasie zdrowy rozsądek i zmysł estetyczny Severusa wydawały już pierwsze jęki. Oto na początku długiego podjazdu prowadzącego spod bramy do budynku Malfoy Manor pojawił się powóz. Wyglądał na pokątne skrzyżowanie neogotyku z neobarokiem, jakie mogło przyśnić się komuś z ekipy Disneya po bardzo długim i ciężkim dniu pracy... Tak, Disneya. Severus Snape także czasami się nudził. Poza tym pochlebiał sobie, że nie istnieje temat, na który nie mógłby zabrać głosu. Yen z kolei, sądząc po minie, ledwo powstrzymywała się od pełnych zachwytu pisków. Jej szczególny entuzjazm zdawały się budzić czarne konie o czerwonych ślepiach, do sprowadzenia których musiał natchnąć Malfoya jeszcze pamiętny Turniej Trójmagiczny. Pani Snape rozsiadła się wygodnie na wykładanej czerwonym adamaszkiem ławeczce i wodziła po niej rękami z taką miną i zacięciem, że mistrzowi eliksirów nagle i zupełnie bez powodu zrobiło się gorąco. Wreszcie oderwała się od tego jakże zajmującego zajęcia i wyjrzała przez okno.

Pałac Malfoyów był aż nieprzyzwoicie wielki, barokowy, w kształcie czworoboku z obłymi wieżyczkami w każdym narożniku i rozłożystymi, wachlarzowymi schodami prowadzącymi do głównych wrót. Dom położony pośród rozległego ogrodu, urządzonego oczywiście na modłę francuską, tonął w powodzi świateł. Rozświetlone były wszystkie okna, fasada podświetlona od dołu sprytnie skrytymi reflektorami. Do tego na drzewach porozwieszano chińskie lampiony, a po bokach drogi rozmieszczono pseudoantycznogreckie aromatyczne znicze. Imponującą iluminację dopełniały wędrujące tu i tam wraz z lokajami pochodnie i próby sztucznych ogni z tyłu dworu.

Oczy Yen jeszcze przez chwilę były słodko rozmarzone i okrągłe jak spodki, lecz zaraz doprowadziła się do porządku. Zwłaszcza że mistrz eliksirów wreszcie przestał jej się tak czujnie przyglądać.

Tak długo na to czekała!

Nienawidziła Lucjusza Malfoya, to prawda. Bardziej niż można to sobie wyobrazić. Nie chodziło o ostatnie wypadki. Historia ta sięgała znacznie dalej w czasie. Wszystko wydarzyło się na pewnym przyjęciu bardzo dawno temu, kiedy to Lucjusz czynił wobec niej tak natarczywe awanse, że upokorzona Narcyza musiała go siłą wyprowadzić z towarzystwa, narażając się tym na śmieszność i kpiny. W całym zdarzeniu i Yenllowym o nie żalu nie chodziło jednak o to, że bądź co bądź została obrażona przez pana na Malfoy Manor, ale o to, że na zawsze zamknęły się przed nią drzwi najbardziej znaczącego domostwa w Wielkiej Brytanii. Yen nie mogła bywać na ich słynnych przyjęciach. Po wszystkim nie otrzymywała naturalnie zaproszeń, a występować w czyimś towarzystwie również jej nie wypadało.

Tyle lat, tyle długich lat, aby wreszcie móc pokazać się w TYM salonie. Teraz nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie. Zapewne nikt nie pamiętał o zadawnionym wyczynie Lucjusza (poza Narcyzą oczywiście, za zdolność jej małżonka do zapominania przykrych zajść można było ręczyć; zresztą był wtedy mocno podchmielony), spora część ówczesnych świadków nie żyła, a ona występowała jako mężatka, więcej: żona przyjaciela domu, a to istotnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Wreszcie miała zagościć na przyjęciu w Malfoy Manor i zamierzała to dobrze wykorzystać.

Karoca zatrzymała się na podjeździe, Severus podał Yen rękę, pomógł jej wysiąść z powozu i... ponownie jęknął. Na każdym stopniu mały schodów tkwił bardzo zrezygnowany elf przytwierdzony do miejsca misternie wykonanym, srebrnym, amagicznym łańcuszkiem. Doprawdy!

Wspięli się po długich schodach i wreszcie weszli do środka. Następnie przewędrowali szpalerem sztywnych lokajów, podając pierwszej parze wierzchnie odzienia.

Po wejściu do hallu Severusowi zrobiło się słabo od napierającego na niego ze wszystkich stron rokokowego wystroju. Zewsząd atakowały go różowe pośladki pulchnych amorków i aniołków, pastelowe barwy sielankowych malowideł pokrywających całe ściany i przepychających się ze stiukową dekoracją z liści akantu, muszelek, pętelek, ślimacznic, maszkaronów (i cholera wie czego jeszcze) splątanych w jedną, wielką kiczowatą masę chaotycznych sterczyn. Wszechobecne złocienia, marmury i olbrzymie palmy ni stąd, ni zowąd wyrastające do samego sufitu po dwóch stronach wewnętrznych schodów tylko dopełniały potwornego obrazu estetycznego upadku. Mężczyzna poczuł, że chce już wyjść albo co najmniej się napić. O ile to możliwe, unikał wizytowania domostwa Malfoyów. Było to dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie przeżycie.

– Zadowolona? – zapytał Yen, która zachowywała podejrzane milczenie.

Pani Snape przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

– Architekt musiał mieć bardzo skomplikowane, nierozwiązane konflikty edypalne z wczesnego dzieciństwa.

– Słucham?

– Macica – rzuciła enigmatycznie, wskazując wymownie na cały ten osobliwy wystrój.

Snape uświadomił sobie, że czuje się bardzo źle – gorzej niż wydawało mu się jeszcze sekundę wcześniej – i chyba nie chce drążyć tego tematu. Nie musiał.

– Spójrz na kształt tej sali. I kolory. To oczywiste. Tak jak to, dlaczego upodabniasz swoje mieszkanie do skalnej groty. I te falliczne palmy...

– Wystarczy, słońce dni moich.

***

– Severusie, mon ami! – powitał go wylewnie gospodarz odziany w wytworną szatę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni.

Uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym natychmiast przystąpił do wyjątkowo poufałych zachwytów nad Yenllą. Odruchowo uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie, ledwo słuchając tego, co plecie Lucjusz, gdyż jej uwagę przykuło coś niespodziewanego i iście niesamowitego. Severus właśnie pochylał się nad białą dłonią Narcyzy Malfoy. Ledwie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom! Nigdy nie widziała, aby Snape jakąkolwiek kobietę całował w rękę, wliczając w to nią samą. Wydawało się niemal, że ma jakiś fizyczny defekt, który czyni go do tego niezdolnym. Z drugiej strony, musiała wziąć pod uwagę, w jakim towarzystwie widywała go do tej pory. Trudno przypuszczać, aby ktoś taki jak on obcałowywał po rękach Molly Weasley albo Tonks.

Yenlla i Narcyza ledwie skinęły sobie głowami, wydymając nieświadomie usta, marszcząc nosy i nie patrząc jedna na drugą.

– Profesorze. – Komitet powitalny zamykał kłaniający się z gracją młody Malfoy.

– Nie jesteśmy w szkole, Draco – odpowiedział Severus nadspodziewanie serdecznie.

– Wuju – poprawił się ten szybko.

W arystokratycznym domostwie państwa Malfoyów obowiązywały maniery grubo sprzed wieku albo i dwóch, więc podobne zachowanie było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Mistrz eliksirów nieświadomie uniósł rękę i poklepał chrześniaka po ramieniu z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Yen przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wszystko to trwało ledwie chwilę.

– Proszę pani – Draco zwrócił się z kolei do niej i zaniemówił.

– Możesz mi mówić Yen. – Zbliżyła się zaraz do niego, uśmiechając zachęcająco i wyciągając dłoń, którą chłopak ucałował, rumieniąc się paskudnie i paskudnie za to przeklinając.

***

Wszystko toczyło się zgodnie z ustalonym rytuałem. Najpierw wystawna kolacja w pokojach na parterze, podczas której Yen niewymownie się wynudziła, mając za całe towarzystwo Severusa w-humorze-akurat-do-posługiwania-się-monosylabami, podobnych jemu ponuraków naprzeciw i puste krzesło dla gościa, który nie raczył się stawić, po drugiej stronie. Potem panie ze średnim, ale starannie zakamuflowanym zapałem udały się pod przewodnictwem Narcyzy na herbatkę do Błękitnego Salonu. Dopiero po przepisowych czterdziestu minutach towarzystwo ponownie zebrało się w komplecie w olbrzymiej eklektycznej sali balowej na pierwszym piętrze, a tam stroiła już instrumenty ściągnięta w kameralnym składzie orkiestra z La Scali, czekały na gości francuskie szampany i wymyślne przekąski wędrujące na nogach zastępów skrzatów domowych.

Severus Snape przez straszną chwilę obawiał się, że przez cały wieczór nie uda mu się pozbyć pięknej Yenlli demonstracyjnie i posiadająco uczepionej jego ramienia, jednak gdy Malfoy poprosił ją do pierwszego tańca zamiast własnej żony (interesujące, czy na pewno zrobił to z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, czy może Yen jakoś na niego wpłynęła, w jej wypadku wszystko było możliwe), organicznie nie była w stanie darować sobie podobnego afrontu wobec pani domu i wniebowzięta natychmiast zniknęła na długi, długi czas. Snape odetchnął z ulgą i zajął się swoimi sprawami. On również raczej się nie nudził.

Przez resztę wieczoru, jak zwykle, trzymał się z boku, od czasu do czasu z ciekawością badacza przyglądając wyczynom Yen, która korzystając z okazji, na pewno sobie nie żałowała i nie przesiedziała do tej pory ani jednego tańca. Absolutnie szczęśliwa przechodziła z ręki do ręki, pozwalając się kolejno obłapiać wszystkim obecnym na sali czarodziejom... Ostatecznie właśnie po to tutaj przyszła – aby podreperować swoje podupadające ostatnimi czasy ego – i Severus nie zamierzał jej w tym przeszkadzać.

Była nieznośna, ale go bawiła. I rzeczywiście było w niej coś wyjątkowego, wyraźnie widocznego na tle tylu innych kobiet zgromadzonych w komnacie. Yen miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską suknię, której trudny do określenia (naturalnie jedyny taki) kolor wahał się pomiędzy chabrem, akwamaryną a granatem. Była to elegancka i wymyślna suknia o obficie marszczonej spódnicy, obniżonej talii i z ciasno opinającym gorsetem pokrytym srebrnymi plecionkami, których wzór powtarzał się na obrzeżeniu rękawów, które zmarszczone u góry i rozcięte, rozszerzając się, miękko spływały do nadgarstków. Nie nosiła prawie żadnej biżuterii poza filigranowym łańcuszkiem i nieodłącznym kółkiem na serdecznym palcu, lecz tę skromność zrekompensowała sobie z naddatkiem misternie wyplatanym stroikiem na upiętych do góry włosach. Wszystko to razem, wliczając haftowane pantofelki, komponowało się aż zadziwiająco dobrze. Właśnie taka jak teraz nieznośnie przypominała mu natrętną baletnicę z prześladującego go od jakiegoś czasu snu o pozytywce. Może dlatego koszmar dopadł go akurat dzisiejszej nocy.

Yenlla miała w sobie nadnaturalny blask, który natychmiast ściągał ku niej powszechną uwagę, gdziekolwiek się pojawiła. Inne kobiety sprawiały przy niej wrażenie snujących się na granicy pola widzenia, wypranych z kolorów cieni niczym dusze umarłych nad brzegami okrytego mgłami Styksu. Jakie miały szanse w obliczu promieniującego z niej ciepła i żywości? Pewnie dlatego większość niewiast siedziała teraz stłoczona w najdalszym kącie sali i podobna stadu wron – ponurych zwiastunek chłodu, bo też z miejsca uderzyły w Yenllę falą chętnie i z zapałem demonstrowanej niechęci. Paniom oczywiście przewodziła Narcyza Malfoy, która uparcie, ale wymownie wciąż odwracała od niej wzrok. Pani domu miała się o co dąsać, ponieważ w swojej obcisłej kreacji, istotnie przyozdobionej archaicznymi (sądząc po zawartości szafy pani Snape) bufkami przy krótkich rękawkach, zupełnie bladła przy Yen. Niewiele kobiet przywitało się z Yenllą, niewiele zamieniło z nią bodaj słowo. Widać dawne urazy po raz kolejny okazywały się silniejsze od najlepszego wychowania.

Krukonkę jednak obchodziło to mniej niż wcale, skoro osiągnęła swój podstawowy cel – oszałamiający sukces towarzyski. Mężczyźni oszaleli na jej punkcie, a przecież tylko o to chodziło.

Odkąd Severus był wolny, czyli od jakiejś godziny, z braku lepszych zajęć obserwował, jak jego żona śmieje się, mizdrzy, mruga, kokietuje, flirtuje i uwodzi – słodka jak miód i wesoła jak poranek. Teraz wreszcie usiadła otoczona zachwyconymi wielbicielami, wymuszając od nich komplementy pochlebiające jej wyjątkowo wybujałej tego dnia próżności i drobne usługi. Cieszyła się szalenie, gdy banda dorosłych facetów walczyła niczym smarkateria o miejsce najbliżej niej, znosząc kieliszki z coraz to innymi alkoholami, talerzyki słodkich przysmaków i tego rodzaju bzdury – zupełnie jak w szkole na spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka. W tym samym czasie armia kobiet po drugiej stronie komnaty mordowała fanklub Yen nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

Yenlla musiała czuć się piękna, wielbiona, kochana – inaczej nie mogła normalnie funkcjonować. Dlaczego Snape miałby mieć coś przeciwko temu, że banda kretynów za darmo wypełnia za niego te obowiązki?

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś – odezwał się obok niego wyprany z emocji głos elegancko przeciągający sylaby.

– Narcyzo. – Skinął odruchowo.

– Nawet po zawiadomieniu w gazecie. Nawet gdy Lucjusz mi o tym powiedział, byłam pewna, że to żart. Ty i... ona? Wybacz.

– To nie żart.

– Teraz to widzę. – Zmrużyła niechętnie oczy. – Skoro zaciągnąłeś ją aż tutaj... – zawiesiła głos, jakby coś rozważała. – Nie potrafię jedynie znaleźć uzasadnienia, dlaczego akurat ona?

Nie raczył odpowiedzieć na tę zaczepkę.

– Doprawdy, drogi Severusie! Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że taki człowiek jak ty miał nieograniczone możliwości wyboru.

– Narcyzo, czy to naprawdę takie ważne? – Spróbował delikatnie dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie rozmowy na ten temat, ale pod tym względem żona Malfoya i jego niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Nie potrafiły pojąć subtelnej aluzji.

– Severusie – powiedziała kobieta z serdeczną troską. – Martwię się o twoje dobre imię. Ona... Ona nie jest z naszej sfery.

Mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę się roześmiać. Owszem, gdy jako dziecko buszował po strychach i piwnicach Snape Lodge, znajdował czasem jakieś zakurzone tarcze herbowe, później nawet ustawił sobie jedną na kominku, zanim wszystko poszło z dymem, ale bez przesady. Podobno początków jego rodu można się było doszukać w średniowiecznych zapiskach kronikarskich. Szczególnie popularna była legenda o dziadku, który podczas któregoś tam powstania goblinów sam jeden przebił sobie drogę przez otaczające go oddziały wroga (Severus często zabawiał się złośliwym rozmyślaniem nad tym, co też ten sławny Snape robił sam tak daleko od głównego pola bitwy), lecz to wszystko miało miejsce całe wieki temu. Za czasów Nietoperza ród dogorywał, aby wkrótce całkowicie wygasnąć. Ostatni jego przedstawiciel był nauczycielem, a o dawnej (bardzo wątpliwej) chwale nikt już nie pamiętał. Właściwie brak równości klasowej stanowił ostatnią rzecz, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy w związku z Yenllą (żeby być szczerym, nie zaświtała tam nigdy aż do tej pory). Rodzice kobiety byli powszechnie szanowanymi w czarodziejskim świecie naukowcami, podobnie jak dziadkowie, w głównej linii czystokrwiści od kilku pokoleń. W jego mniemaniu z pewnością było mu bliżej do Honeydellów niż do Malfoyów.

– Jest czystej krwi – skwitował krótko.

– Czysta krew to nie wszystko. – Troskę w głosie Narcyzy zastąpiło szczere zmartwienie. – Stoimy od niej nieporównanie wyżej. Przyznasz mi rację, jeżeli dobrze to rozważysz. Trudno uwierzyć, że udało jej się zaślepić cię do tego stopnia, choć to podobno potrafi najlepiej. Jej opinia, jej zachowanie. To jest nie do przyjęcia. Spójrz na nią, toż to kokota!

– Narcyzo, naprawdę nie uważam, żeby...

– Wiem – rzuciła, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Ty jesteś taki dumny. Tym gorzej dla ciebie, Severusie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ona – kontynuowała po chwili pani Malfoy – nie jest odpowiednia. Nie dla kogoś takiego jak ty. To tylko głupia lalka.

– I cóż z tego?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ten związek kompletnie nic nie znaczy, Narcyzo. Jeżeli tak ci wygodniej, możesz to uznać za objaw kryzysu wieku średniego. Przejdzie jak katar.

Pani Malfoy wykrzesała z siebie słaby, ale zadowolony uśmieszek. Jednak zaraz jakby zwątpiła w to, co usłyszała, przyglądając mu się uważnie znad zmarszczonego noska.

– I nie ma w tym nic więcej?

Uniósł z rozbawieniem jedną brew, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Więc dlaczego bez przerwy śledzisz ją wzrokiem?

Snape nagle spochmurniał, a twarz wykrzywił mu groźny grymas.

– Pozwól, że ja zadecyduję o tym, na co będę się patrzył – powiedział ostrzej, a Narcyza zaraz wycofała się, chowając pazurki i powracając do poprzedniego bezbarwnego tonu.

– Nie miej mi za złe. Nie chciałam się wtrącać w twoje sprawy, drogi Severusie. Potraktuj to jako zainteresowanie ze strony starej przyjaciółki. – Wyciągnęła do niego obie dłonie. – Nie chcę waśni między nami.

– Ja również.

***

Yen przypadkiem spojrzała akurat w tamtą stronę i dostrzegła Snape'a z dala od reszty towarzystwa rozprawiającego w najlepsze z Lodową Narcyzą. Bardzo jej się to nie spodobało. Chociaż pani Malfoy była sztywna i jak zwykle spięta, to jednak w jej oczach czaiło się coś na tyle podejrzanego, aby wzbudzić czujność pani Snape. Lśniło w nich jakieś niezwykłe dla niej ożywienie, zaangażowanie, jakaś chytrość, przymilność.

Światła niespodziewanie jakby przygasły, muzyka przycichła, a świat gwałtownie wyhamował. Gorset zaczął niespodziewanie strasznie uciskać, a wszystkie słodkie słówka, czułostki i zaczepki otaczających panów strasznie męczyć niczym brzęczenie natrętnej muchy tuż nad uchem.

Jak on śmiał? Jak on mógł? Skakać wokół Lodowej Lady, kiedy ona była w pobliżu? Nikt nigdy w jej obecności nie zwracał uwagi na żadną inną kobietę! Absurd! To było wprost niemożliwe!

Yenlla nie przypominała sobie teraz, żeby Severus chociaż raz na nią spojrzał. Śliczna twarzowa sukienka, nowa misterna fryzura – wszystko starannie dobrane, aby wyglądało możliwie pięknie – i cały dzień spędzony przed lustrem. Wszystko to dla niego, bo dla kogo innego? A on? Nic! Choćby nawet jedno krótkie spojrzenie, ale nie – całą swoją uwagę poświęcał tej zimnej flądrze! Jak wiele nagle miała do powiedzenia, a przecież Yenlla doskonale pamiętała, że mało kto godzien był tego, aby arystokratka raczyła otworzyć do niego swe szlachetne usta. A tymczasem Severusowi bez przerwy coś opowiadała, paplała nieustannie, a Nietoperz tylko potakiwał i prawie się uśmiechał. Gdyby to ona była na miejscu Narcyzy, już dawno nawrzeszczałby na nią, zwyzywał albo wyszarpał za włosy, a nie stał tak spokojnie i wysłuchiwał jakichś bzdur.

Och, to było takie upokarzające, wszyscy musieli to widzieć! Yen wprost szalała w duchu, przyglądając się tej niedobranej parze.

***

Jakiś czas później Yenlla zbliżyła się z uroczą, udaną nieśmiałością do stojącego w kącie stolika, przy którym obecnie siedział Snape pogrążony w cichej rozmowie z kilkoma równie ponurymi typami o zmarszczonych brwiach i zmęczonych oczach. Do reszty rozbawionego, rozpasanego towarzystwa pasowali jak szklana kula do hipogryfa. Całą tę grupę mogło na salony ściągnąć dosłownie wszystko, tylko nie chęć rozrywki, ponieważ do tej wydawali się niezdolni. Czy to były te tajemnicze „własne sprawy", które miał tu do załatwienia Severus? Czy może lwią ich część stanowiła Narcyza?

Yen zgrzytnęła zębami, ale szybko zażegnała chwilowy kryzys i rozjaśniła się w przymilnym uśmiechu. Postąpiła jeszcze kilka kroków i pieszczotliwym gestem położyła dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. Czterech mężczyzn mechanicznie i niechętnie podniosło się z miejsc. Byli wyraźnie niezadowoleni, że im przerwano i dawali do zrozumienia, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Yen sobie poszła.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał Snape, który nie zadał sobie nawet tyle trudu, aby wstać zgodnie z konwenansem.

No tak! Ostatecznie ona nie była Lodową Narcyzą Godną Całowania Rączek. Była Yenllą od Zawracania Głowy, prawda? Wszyscy mieli prawo do pewnych względów, tylko nie ona.

– Chciałam zamienić z tobą słowo – poprosiła.

Dopiero teraz wstał, skinął swoim towarzyszom i odszedł na bok z Yen.

– O co znowu chodzi?

– Nie zamierzasz ani razu ze mną zatańczyć, Sever?

– Chyba nie możesz narzekać na brak partnerów.

– Owszem, ale nie chcę tańczyć z nimi, chcę tańczyć... z tobą – dokończyła miękko, spuszczając oczy i mrugając szybko długimi rzęsami.

Mistrz eliksirów przechylił na bok głowę i świdrował ją przez dłuższą chwilę spojrzeniem swych szatańsko przenikliwych oczu. Jego twarz miała bardzo dziwny wyraz. Taki... Yen nie potrafiła tego opisać ani dociec, co może się za tym kryć, gdy zerkała na niego ukradkiem spod rzęs. Czuła się tak, jakby przewiercał się przez nią na wylot, wywlekając wszystkie najbardziej paskudne rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu zrobiła lub o których pomyślała. Zwalczyła gwałtowną chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę. Snape w takim nastroju zawsze wpędzał ją w lekką panikę. Wiedziała, że powinna coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Zaraz. Szybko. Jakoś go przekonać.

– Severus, zlituj się, to nawet nie wypada. Powinniśmy przynajmniej raz być widziani razem na parkiecie. Pomyśl, co ludzie powiedzą. Oj, nie unoś na mnie brwi w ten idiotyczny sposób! Powiedz coś.

Zaśmiał się równie dziwacznie i nieprzyjemnie. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby, w drodze wyjątku, tym razem śmiał się sam z siebie, a nie z niej. Ale dlaczego? Ot, kolejna zagadka.

– Dobrze więc – zadecydował. – Skoro takie są twoje pobudki. Obawiałem się, że przychodzą ci do głowy niemądre rzeczy.

– Jakie znowu rzeczy?

– Niemądre, kochanie.

– Sever, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytała zdziwiona i zdezorientowana, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.

– O niczym ważnym. – Podał jej ramię.

Yen zastanawiała się, jaki taniec byłby najodpowiedniejszy do odtańczenie z Severusem, odrzucając oczywiście uparcie powracającą na myśl odpowiedź: „danse macabre". Ostatecznie przypadł im raczej leniwy menuet.

Wrażenie było bardzo odmienne w porównaniu do wszystkich jej dzisiejszych tańców. Nietoperz nie dryfował nieporadnie w tłumie, ograniczając się do prób niewpadania na sąsiadów i udawania, że zna kroki. On doskonale wiedział, co robi, i dokąd zmierza. Nie pomylił się ani razu, a to było doprawdy imponujące. Pewny siebie i dumnie wyprostowany wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na co dzień, więc i Yen przypatrywała mu się, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zauważył to.

– Co znowu? – chciał wiedzieć.

– Nic. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle umiesz... umiesz... – Jakoś to słowo nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło w odniesieniu do Snape'a.

– Tańczyć?

– Tak.

– Zatem dlaczego mnie poprosiłaś?

– To ty mnie poprosiłeś – skorygowała natychmiast i stanowczo.

– Oczywiście. – Zadrgały mu kąciki ust. – Oczywiście.

– Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

– Mój drogi przyjaciel, Lucjusz, uważa, że rasowy Śmierciożerca, jako przedstawiciel rasy absolutnie wyjątkowej, która ma zbudować od nowa ten marny, podupadły świat, musi posiadać wiele dodatkowych i bardziej szlachetnych umiejętności niż tylko machanie różdżką.

– To znaczy?

– O, nie bez znaczenia są odpowiednie maniery, ujmujące obejście. Swoją wagę ma też oczywiście gładka wymowa i jazda konna.

– Jazda konna?

– Tak. Oraz dobra ręka do hodowli sokołów myśliwskich. Mugolskie polowania są wszak, co za nieszczęsne zrządzenie losu, wysoce eleganckie. Taniec stanowi absolutny priorytet tak jak, do wyboru: gra na pianinie, lutni lub harfie. Skrzypce nie mają polotu.

Yen zachichotała otwarcie, wstrząsając głową, aby uporządkować opadające jej na oczy kosmyki wyślizgujące się z misternej konstrukcji na głowie.

– I co jeszcze?

– Mnóstwo rzeczy – odparł sztucznie zaaferowany mistrz eliksirów. – Liczy się pewna gracja ruchów i odpowiednio skrojone ubranie. Wykształcenie i oczytanie, ale może bez specjalnego nacisku na to ostatnie. Wystarczy, że dobrze udajesz... i używasz odpowiednio dużo obcojęzycznych wtrętów przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Poza tym – posłał jej ironiczne spojrzenie, gdy kolejny punkt wywodu podsunęło mu zachowanie Lucjusza Malfoya w ciągu całego wieczora – należy opanować do perfekcji pogawędki o pogodzie (to doprawdy sztuka wbrew pozorom) i, naturalnie, każdy Śmierciożerca powinien posiąść umiejętność komplementowania pięknej kobiety.

Yen nie dostrzegła w tej uwadze przytyku zajęta wyciąganiem z niej zupełnie niesamowitych wniosków.

– Mógłbyś to kiedyś poćwiczyć na mnie – zauważyła, przypochlebiając się.

– Być może – zgodził się. – Gdybym pewnego dnia miał wyjątkowo dobry humor, mógłbym powiedzieć...

– Co takiego? – ponagliła go, patrząc prosto w oczy błyszczącymi podnieceniem źrenicami.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć, słońce dni moich, że komplementowanie ciebie jest całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

– A to dlaczego? – zapytała głośniej, niż zamierzała, zirytowana tym, że znowu się z nią drażni.

– Albowiem jedyną odpowiedzią człowieka rozsądnego w obliczu skończonej doskonałości może być wyłącznie pokorne milczenie kontemplacji – szepnął jej bardzo cicho do ucha.

– Sever... – Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, omal nie potykając w trakcie wykonywania kolejnej tanecznej figury.

– Nic nie mówiłem.

– Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyła i zaśmiała się – Słyszałam to.

– Nie patrz na mnie tak, jakbym był...

– Świętym Mikołajem?

Uniósł pytająco brew.

– Mam wrażenie, że moje święta nadeszły tydzień później. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu zalotnie.

– Mylne wrażenie, tak.

– Co ci się dzisiaj stało, skarbie?

– Powiedzmy, że wypiłem ze dużo.

Bawiła go ta nonsensowna paplanina. Nic mu nie szkodził od czasu do czasu być dla niej mniej niemiłym niż zwykle i zaiste niewiele kosztowało, a jeżeli Yenlli sprawiało przyjemność wysłuchiwanie głupstw... Cóż, tego dnia nie przeszkadzały mu nawet natrętne spojrzenia gości Malfoya. Severus był realistą i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że on i Yen dobrze razem wyglądają. Szelma była naprawdę urocza, gdy – tak jak teraz – poruszała się z gracją w tańcu, gestykulując elegancko i zerkając na niego psotnie spod opuszczonych powiek. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy zawsze do niej lgnęli. Wszyscy się na to nabierali, wszak i jemu zdarzało się to na krótkich dystansach.

– Pilnuj szeregu. Jesteś za blisko – strofował ją złośliwie.

– Wiem. Chcę być – powiedziała zapalczywie, ściskając go mocniej za rękę w trakcie kolejnego przejścia i nie zdejmując z jego twarzy spojrzenia roziskrzonych oczu. – Chcę być jeszcze bliżej...

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, gdy następna sekwencja kroków oddaliła go od niej. Usłyszał jej chytry śmiech.

– Na litość, Yen – rzucił chwilę później zgryźliwie. – Skup się. Jeżeli zaczniesz mylić kroki, zostawię cię tutaj.

– Nie zrobisz tego.

– Doprawdy?

– Za bardzo mnie... lubisz.

– Rozpracowałaś mnie, hm?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Ale dzisiaj mi nie zaprzeczaj, dobrze? Zamiast tego możesz powiedzieć mi jeszcze coś miłego.

– Być może.

***

Czule wtulona w ramię Severusa, rozświergotana i chyba jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle piękna Yenlla pewnie byłaby gotowa wymóc na nim kolejny taniec. Na szczęście od konieczności ostrej odprawy wyratował go Draco, prosząc Yen do tańca. Biedakowi musiało to zjeść sporo czasu i nerwów, ale wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę. Mistrzowi eliksirów aż żal było na niego patrzeć – ze szczętem zatonął. Błędny wzrok, ogólny mentalny nieporządek objawiający się w głosie i postawie i brzydki rumieniec nieskutecznie przysłonięty zaklęciem (swoją drogą, niewłaściwym), mówiły same za siebie. Młody Malfoy na własne nieszczęście musiał w ocenie wieku Miss Hogwarts popełnić tę samą pomyłkę, co wszyscy inni. Szelma musiała być w siódmym niebie, aczkolwiek raczej nie powinna po wszystkim głaskać po głowie. Żaden mężczyzna nie zniósłby tej wątpliwej pieszczoty ze strony kobiety, o której względy się starał. Yen chyba powoli zaczynała tracić instynkt, skoro zrobiła coś podobnego. Ostatecznie, wbrew temu, co ona sama mogłaby sądzić, upływający czas nie oszczędza nikogo.

W każdym razie Severus, darując sobie dalsze odkrywcze rozważania, postarał się, aby Yenlla nie dorwał go ponownie po powrocie z parkietu. Nie zamierzał znowu dać się podejść.

***

Pokój kołysał się w rytm subtelnej melodii poddawanej przez muzyków. Rozgrzane powietrze otulało miękko i przyjemnie, sprzyjając oczywistemu rozluźnieniu. Oczy zasnuła lekka mgiełka, wraz z przytłumionym światłem przyjemnie rozmywając kształty i kolory w interesującą ni to fowistyczną, ni to Chagallowska breję, podczas gdy zupełnie nieprawdopodobna mieszanka alkoholi krążyła w żyłach i szumiała w głowie.

– Czy mogę?

– Ależ oczywiście! – Yen podała rękę, śmiejąc się perliście i odrzucając do tylu opadające na twarz włosy.

Właściwie powinna przewidzieć, że tego pożałuje, jednak jej obecny stan psychiczny skutecznie przytępiał czujność. Pozwoliła więc po raz kolejny poprowadzić się Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, który przez cały wieczór prawie nie odstępował jej na krok.

Było już bardzo późno – czy raczej wcześnie – i Yenlla gdzieś pod tymi wszystkimi uśmiechami i mrugnięciami była bardzo zmęczona. Właściwie nawet skonana. Kolejne walce, tanga, menuety i fokstroty po tak długiej przerwie nieźle dały jej się we znaki i teraz ledwo stała na nogach. Nie wspominając oczywiście o tym, że była pijana, chociaż w życiu nie przyznałaby się do tego nawet sama przed sobą.

– Jesteś naprawdę piękna – stwierdził szeptem Lucjusz.

– Och! – zaśmiała się. – Bardziej piękna czy bardziej naprawdę?

– I zabawna.

– A ty jesteś pochlebcą i bałamutem, skarbie. – Poklepała go pozornie niedbale po policzku.

– Wiem. Ale...

– Ale?

– Widzę tutaj pewien mankament – rzucił tajemniczo, przyciągając ją do siebie i wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Poczuła na szyi jego gorący oddech.

– Tak?

– Byłabyś tysiąc razy piękniejsza bez tej sukni...

– O-och – zająknęła się. – Nie odpowiada ci krój?

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – wymruczał jej namiętnie do ucha.

– Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się krawiectwem, Lucjuszu.

– Yenlla, kochanie, nie baw się ze mną.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – ciągnęła spokojnie swoje pani Snape, starając się opanować powoli ogarniającą ją panikę i odsuwając od niego nieznacznie. Przyjazna mgiełka ustąpiła miejsca porażającej ostrości, a Chagall Munchowi, gdy w tej samej chwili Lucjusz wsunął ręce pod jej gorset w miejscu, gdzie ten łączył się ze spódnicą.

– Co robisz?! – krzyknęła, odpychając go od siebie i rozglądając na boki w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

Lucjusz natychmiast do niej doskoczył i kilkoma krokami oraz dodatkowym piruetem przemienił ten gwałtowny ruch w wymyślną figurę taneczną. Objął ją jeszcze ciaśniej i wyjątkowo nisko.

– Daj spokój, nikt nawet nie zauważy...

– Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy raczej dobrze widoczni, nie sądzisz? – rzuciła uszczypliwie, chwytając go za ręce.

– ... kiedy się wymkniemy.

– Słucham? – Yen w tym momencie zrobiło się zimno. – Puść mnie!

Zamiast tego pan na Malfoy Manor pocałował ją ze sporym zaangażowaniem, ignorując jej protesty i próby uwolnienia się z uścisku. Zawirował z nią jednocześnie w wymyślnej sekwencji obrotów. Yen wpadła w prawdziwy popłoch. Nie tylko awanse Lucjusza z różnych względów budziły raczej jej obrzydzenie niż żywsze zainteresowania, ale nie miała pojęcia, jakie też zaklęcia ubezpieczające jego szeroko pojęty honor mógł na nią rzucić Severus. Bo nie wątpiła, że jakieś rzucił. Ona sama tak właśnie by zrobiła. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak zobaczyłaby samą siebie obściskującą się z Maelem.

– Puść mnie! – powtórzyła po chwili. – Jak śmiesz?!

– Yen, daj spokój. Chyba nie prężyłaś się przede mną rzez cały wieczór tylko po to, aby teraz bawić się w te dziecinne gierki.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że tuż obok w boazerii jest ukryte przejście, a kawałek dalej bardzo przyjemny petit chambre, w którym kiedyś ukrywano zwolenników parapraprapradziadka Grindewalda – paplał spokojnie, jedną rękę wsuwając znowu pod nieszczęsny gorset, a drugą dobierając się do tasiemek u jej sukni. Yen wiła się, próbując od niego uwolnić – Myślę, że mógłby ci bardzo przypaść do gustu. Zawsze to kawałek historie, nie sądzisz?

– Lucjuszu, oszalałeś?!

– Oui, z powodu désir. Nikt na nas nie patrzy. Zresztą wszyscy i tak są zbyt pijani, żeby...

– Nie! – Wyrwała mu się znowu, równie skutecznie jak poprzednio.

– Nie łam mi teraz różdżki na czworo. Dobrze odczytałem sygnały.

– Na pewno nie!

– Oszczędź mi tego, nie mam zamiaru odejść z niczym.

– Jestem mężatką! – zawołała szczerze oburzona.

– To miał być argument za czy przeciw? – zakpił.

– Ale Severus...!

– A kogo obchodzi Severus? Nawet się nie spostrzeże.

– Jak to... Ja...

– Chyba znam swojego ami, nieprawdaż?

– Nie wierzę, że to mówisz.

– Yen, co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło? Nie mamy czasu. Chyba nie będziesz odgrywać dziewicy, ma cherie?

Lucjusz wyprowadzał powoli Yenllę z tłumu w sobie wiadomym kierunku. Pani Snape nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tak mokra, jakby chwilę wcześniej przebiegła milę, ustanawiając jednocześnie nowy rekord Anglii. Na czoło wystąpił jej zimny pot, serce biło gwałtownie, zrobiło jej się słabo. Nadmiar tańca i szampana zdecydowanie jej zaszkodził, a końskie zaloty, których ofiarą właśnie padła, a których ani się spodziewała, ani sobie życzyła tylko przeważyły szalę. Nikt nigdy tak z nią nie postępował! Nawet w najbardziej wątpliwych moralnie momentach jej niespecjalnie porządnego życia!

Miss Hogwarts była znów absolutnie trzeźwa. Zdecydowanie wyszarpnęła się Lucjuszowi, odwróciła na pięcie i wpadła w bezładny tłum, nie zwracając uwagi na średnio cywilizowane, a jeszcze mniej cenzuralne, okrzyki, jakie się za nią posypały.

To już nie było to samo przyjęcie. Wino utopiło Maniery, Klasa zgubiła się gdzieś pomiędzy pokojami. Ludzie snuli się i przewalali wokół niej w bezładzie i hałasie rozpasani niczym bydło i pochłonięci przez dziki korowód. Zamęt narastał, szum przytłaczał, duchota nie do zniesienia przytłumiała zmysły. Coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Pani Snape dawno przestała się dobrze bawić. Rozglądała się w panice, jakby szukając pomocy, ale nie mogła wypatrzeć nikogo znajomego. Szukała wzrokiem Severusa, ale mężczyzny oczywiście nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Kręciło jej się w głowie, cały świat wirował tak, że ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje.

Jak silną barierą jest współczulność? Przekonajmy się. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzyma. Ktoś przyjmuje zakłady? Jak się przez to przebić? Wystarczy kilka sekund, popatrz na nią. Zwariowałaś? To niebezpieczne, czytałem o tym. Głupie gadanie! Krzycz głośniej, słoneczko! Nie uszkodźcie skórki, zrobię sobie z niej rękawiczki. Też będę mieć gładkie rączki.

Yenlla w jednej chwili zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu i miejsca. Straciła kontrolę, nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Mogła myśleć tylko o ucieczce. Gdziekolwiek. Jak najdalej. Jednak w międzyczasie zdążył ją już porwać rozpasany tłum. Przekazywana z rąk do rąk, nękana potwornymi zawrotami głowy nie mogła zejść z parkietu. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Chwilę później Yen zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami i miała wrażenie, że traci kontakt z podłożem. Wkrótce potem o niczym już nie myślała...

Następnym, co zauważyła po długiej przerwie, było podpierające ją silne ramię kogoś, kto właśnie wyprowadzał ją z tłumu. Czuła, jak coś wilgotnego zalewa jej twarz i skapuje na dekolt.

– Proszę pani? Proszę pani, czy dobrze się pani czuje?

– Gdzie... Gdzie ja jestem?

– Przepraszam?

– Wszystko mi się pomieszało – wymamrotała Yen, ponownie odpływając w niebyt.

***

– Proszę pani, proszę pani, czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał młody człowiek, sadzając ją na krześle pod ścianą.

Yenlli, która powoli wracała do siebie, przemknęło przez głowę, że to raczej głupie pytanie wobec kogoś od stóp do głów zalanego krwią.

– Proszę pani, co się stało?

Yen w milczeniu pozwoliła służyć sobie chusteczką, jako że nie była jeszcze pewna, czy odzyskała władzę nad zmysłem mowy. Próby zatamowania krwotoku jedną małą chusteczką okazały się równie sensowne jak pomysł osuszenia Morza Czerwonego za pomocą prześcieradła. Krew zaczęła na nowo przeciekać Yen przez palce. Nie zrobiło to na niej specjalnego wrażenia, bywało gorzej. Młodzieniec jednak na ten widok zbladł gwałtownie.

Pani Snape poprosiła o zaprowadzenie do łazienki, a jej towarzysz okazał się na szczęście dość dobrze zorientowany w topografii Malfoy Manor. Yen udało się w krótkim czasie przemienić wymuskaną toaletę pani Malfoy w coś na kształt ubojni bydła, lecz była z pewnością ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby się tym przejmować. Właściwie gdy już poczuła się nieco lepiej, nie mogła się zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zmęczona, upokorzona, zdenerwowana czy zwyczajnie wściekła. W każdym razie irytowały ją niepomiernie trzęsące się uparcie ręce i kolana, nad którymi nie mogła zapanować. Oparła się z westchnieniem o umywalkę i zerknęła do lustra. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Wyglądała jak, nie przymierzając, Erzébeta Bathory po niezłej kuracji odmładzającej albo rzeźnik po całym dniu pracy. Wyjęła różdżkę zza podwiązki i zajęła się usuwaniem plam, co nie jest znowu takie łatwe, gdy trzeba podtrzymywać jedną rozedrganą rękę drugą.

Młodzieniec wiernie czekał na nią przed drzwiami ku jej wyraźnej uldze. A gdzie, do cholery, był w tym czasie Severus?! Nie bez goryczy pomyślała, że Lucjusz jednak miał rację. Mogłaby podczas balu zabawić się w petit chambre z większością męskiej części przybyłych i nawet kilkoma przypadkami żeńskimi, a Snape nawet nie zauważyłby, że gdzieś wychodziła, zaabsorbowany bez reszty Lodową Narcyzą. Niech go diabli!

Po powrocie na salę pozwalała się w dalszym ciągu otaczać opieką i szklaneczkami brandy, dopóki nie poczuła się prawie zupełnie dobrze. Nie zapominała przy tym ani na chwilę o czarujących uśmiechach i odpowiednich spojrzeniach, aby w miarę możliwości odwrócić uwagę wybawcy od wcześniejszych, odrobinę żałosnych jej zdaniem, zdarzeń. Plan oczywiście powiódł się na całej linii. Wkrótce młody człowiek ze szczętem zatonął w jej pięknych i wymownych chabrowych oczach, zapominając o wszystkim. Zaraz też rozwiązał mu się język i aktualnie, zachęcony przez Yenllę, ściskał jej rękę i opowiadał o tym, jak to obserwował ją od samego początku przyjęcia w cichym podziwie, ale był zbyt onieśmielony... Nie był przekonany, czy godzi mu się zbliżyć, nie będąc uprzednio przedstawionym... A potem, gdy zobaczył...

Pani Snape niespodziewanie zmieniła się na twarzy, przerywając potoki raczej przyjemnego dla siebie monologu. Severus wreszcie się objawił. Wchodził przez drzwi ogrodowe, oczywiście w towarzystwie Narcyzy Malfoy.

W Yen zawrzała krew i w jednej chwili poczuła, że chyba naprawdę ma już tego serdecznie dosyć. Znakomicie! Och, cudownie! Severus i Narcyza! Co za uroczy obrazek! Zgrzytnęła zębami, żałując, że nie rozważyła dogłębniej oferty Lucjusza... Na tyle dogłębnie, aby i Snape mógł coś zauważyć.

To było okropne! Yen miała dosyć. Chciała iść do domu, wziąć gorący prysznic, dużo witaminy B6 i zasnąć na bardzo długo. I nigdy więcej nie oglądać Snape'a na oczy.

To było takie upokarzające! Publicznie? Z Narcyzą? Gdyby to chociaż była jakaś ładna, młoda idiotka, mogłaby to zrozumieć, ale kobieta starsza od nich... od niego o przynajmniej pięć lat?! Wszak Narcyza miała już dorosłe dziecko, prawie... prawie w wieku Yen!

Krukonka poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy w chwili szczerości dotarło do niej, że na dobrą sprawę sama mogłaby mieć dzieci w... No, tak jakby w połowie wieku Draco. Najwyżej.

Naprawdę chciała już być daleko stąd. Powinna wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy przecież wiedziała. Nigdy nie zostawała na żadnym przyjęciu na tyle długo, aby zdążyło się przemienić w dzikie safari. Zawsze wcześniej miała okazję opuścić je w interesującym towarzystwie, a teraz?

Co ma tutaj robić?

***

– Sever, chciałabym już iść.

Nie zareagował, nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Stał zapatrzony przed siebie, kołysząc swoim zwyczajem bursztynowy płyn w szklance.

– Severus, powiedziałam, że chciałabym już pójść do domu.

– Słyszałem doskonale za pierwszym razem, ale byłem pewien, że się przesłyszałem.

– Niby dlaczego?

Po raz kolejny nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

– Snape!

– Przypominam: to ty tak bardzo chciałaś tu przyjść, więc teraz się baw, Yen Honeydell – rzucił, a potem po prostu sobie poszedł.

Zirytowanej kobiecie znowu pociemniało przed oczami, ale tym razem ze złości. Podeszła do najbliższego stołu i capnęła całą butelkę burgunda. Resztę wieczoru spędziła we wnęce dla orkiestry, przewracając nuty pianiście, który przypadkiem okazał się jakimś jej znajomym, chyba nawet kiedyś jej akompaniował. Znosiła mu co jakiś czas kolejne porcje coraz to nowych alkoholi, ponieważ pan Malfoy zapobiegawczo nie wyposażył muzyków (całkiem rozsądnie zresztą) w tego rodzaju produkty, i słuchała o powszechnym zdziczeniu obyczajów, upadku kultury, totalnym zepsuciu obyczajów i gustów oraz wszechobecnej sieczce popkultury, a także o tym, jak cudownie było za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy to potrafiono należycie docenić artystyczny kunszt, a teraz to już zwyczajnie nie to samo i szkoda żyć dalej, i patrzeć na to wszystko. Yenlla ze swej strony, chociaż w innych okolicznościach nigdy w życiu nie przyznałaby się do tego, że miała okazję zawrzeć bliższą znajomość ze starymi, dobrymi czasami, wyjątkowo była gotowa zgodzić się z jego słowami.

A poza tym... Niech jasny szlag trafi to wszystko wraz z przyległościami!

***

Prawie świtało, gdy państwo Snape wreszcie dotarli do domu. Yenlla wewnątrz wrzała i kipiała ze złości, upokorzenia i zmęczenia, bo też należała do tych niewielu osób, którym śmiertelne zmęczenie nie tylko w kipieniu nie przeszkadza, ale wręcz dopinguje i dodaje wigoru. Po Severusie zwyczajowo nic nie było widać. Kompletnie. Było to nie tylko zatrważające, ale i nieprzyzwoite u kogoś, kto tyle wypił. Absolutny spokój i obojętność mężczyzny tylko ją podjudziły. Była tak zmęczona, że nawet nie chciało jej się spać.

Miała ochotę się kłócić.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – zagadnęła na wstępie.

– Owszem.

– Tak myślałam.

Rzuciła pelerynę na kanapę i sama rozsiadła się obok.

– Zdaje się, że masz całkiem dobre kontakty z... khm... Narcyzą.

Severus spojrzał na nią przeciągle, ale nie raczył skomentować.

– Długo się znacie, prawda?

– Zmierzasz do czegoś?

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Piszesz moją biografię?

– Na pewno nie!

– Więc co cię to obchodzi?

– Tylko pytam. Nie wolno mi? – Założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła od niechcenia przerzucać strony jakiegoś czasopisma eliksirycznego, na które przypadkiem natrafiła ręką.

– Idź spać – polecił Severus, zabierając jej i pelerynę, i gazetę.

– Nie chcę. Chcę porozmawiać.

– O czym?

– O... khm... Narcyzie na przykład. Nie uważasz, że wyglądała dziś... khm... szczególnie.

– Nie zauważyłem.

– Naprawdę? Wobec tego musiałeś być bardzo zajęty czymś innym.

– Jesteś pijana, idź spać.

– Wcale nie jestem pijana! – zawołała, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Czy chęć rozmawiania o... khm... Narcyzie jest oznaką bycia pijanym?

– Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę cokolwiek o „Khmnarcyzie" poniesie mnie. Słowo.

– Spałeś z nią, prawda? – wypaliła Yenlla w odpowiedzi.

– Słucham?

– Rżnąłeś żonę kumpla. Jesteś taki sam jak Lucjusz!

Snape już wykonał krok w jej stronę, więc Yen natychmiast się cofnęła, wpadając na kanapę i osiadając na niej niezgrabnie. Severus zrezygnował.

– Chyba nie oczekujesz, że na to odpowiem – zauważył spokojnie. – I panuj nad językiem.

– Jaki wrażliwy! Niczego nie oczekuję, tylko podziwiam. Człowiek, który zaliczył wszystkie siostry Black!

– Wystarczy.

– Bo Bellatrix zapewne też się w to wlicza. Lubisz starsze kobiety, Sever?

– Yenlla – warknął ostrzegawczo.

Podniosła się ponownie i zbliżyła do niego. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie. Yen z bardzo wyzywającą miną.

– Co? O nic nie wolno zapytać? – drażniła go dalej.

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Może gdy będziesz w pełni władz umysłowych.

– Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek nie była.

– Zejdź mi z drogi.

– Nie – odpowiedziała, zadzierając głowę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Nie bawiąc się dłużej w ceregiele, Severus szarpnął ją za ramię i odepchnął na bok.

– Zostaw mnie! – Wyrwała się oburzona.

– Nie mam ochoty na sceny zazdrości. Na pewno nie z twojej strony.

– Sceny zazdrości? – Zaśmiała się nieszczerze. – Chciałbyś! – zasyczała. – Chciałbyś, aby ktokolwiek był o ciebie zazdrosny! Ale, biedny Severusie, to jest niemożliwe. – Spróbowała z obłudną miną pogłaskać go współczująco po policzku. Odsunął się gwałtownie. – Spróbuj się sobie przyjrzeć. Obiektywnie.

Odwrócił się od niej i ruszył przed siebie, Yenlla zawołała za nim:

– Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał sobie coś niewłaściwego. O gustach się nie dyskutuje, lecz to jest choroba. Zainteresowanie... khm... starszymi kobietami.

Zawrócił z tak zmienioną twarzą, że Yen po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy poczuła się nieswojo. Gdyby była zdolna do odrobiny szczerości, mogłaby nawet przyznać, że się przestraszyła.

– Czego ty chcesz?

– Niczego. – Wycofała się gotowa odejść, ale złapał ją za rękę.

– Chyba chcesz czegoś ode mnie.

– Nieważne. – Odwróciła głowę, ale przytrzymał ją za podbródek.

– Jeżeli w którymś momencie powzięłaś fałszywe wyobrażenie o swoim miejscu tutaj...

– Nie – wypluła to słowo, mierząc go gniewnym wzrokiem. – Nie pozwalasz mi na to.

– Więc?

– Nie ma żadnego więc.

– WIĘC?

– Chciałam tylko zauważyć, że nie przepadam za N-narcyzą – zająknęła się, jakby w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów nagle zmieniła zdanie.

Oczywiście to zauważył. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie, aż Yen przeszły ciarki po plecach. Chyba rzeczywiście w końcu udało jej się go zdenerwować.

– Nie lubisz Narcyzy, tak?

– Tak.

– Nie przeszkodziło ci to jednak przez cały wieczór nosić małego... khm... prezentu od niej – rzucił jadowicie.

– Co? O czym ty mówisz?

Severus wpatrywał się intensywnie w spinkę do mankietu, którą miała przyczepioną do dekoltu. Yenlla odruchowo zakryła ją rękami. Ostatecznie, jak zwykle, to Severus był górą i teraz uśmiechał się ironicznie, zerkając na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że dostałeś to od...

Nie odpowiedział, ale też nie musiał. Yen w tym czasie zdążyła sama odpowiedzieć sobie na wszystkie pytania. Omal nie rozpłakała się ze złości i urazy, i wstydu, i...

– Pozwoliłeś mi przez cały wieczór nosić coś, co dostałeś od innej kobiety na jej własnym przyjęciu?! – krzyknęła.

Snape odsłonił zęby w wyjątkowo niepokojącym grymasie, Yen odsunęła się od niego.

– Kochanie, czy nigdy nie przyszło ci do tej małej ślicznej główki, że to ty jesteś tą inną kobietą?

– Jestem twoją żoną! – zawołała w proteście, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmi.

– Nie. Nie jesteś – zaprzeczył. – Nie wybrałem cię sobie. Wyjaśnijmy sobie to wreszcie raz na zawsze. Zostałaś mi wciśnięta, wepchnięta w gardło. Zwaliłaś się sama do domu, do którego nikt cię nie zapraszał, gdzie nikt cię nie oczekiwał, a najmniej potrzebował. Wlazłaś tutaj, nie pytając o zdanie głównego zainteresowanego. MNIE.

– Ja...

– Mogłem mieć zupełnie inne plany. Mogłem...

– Do tej pory nie miałeś nic przeciwko – odgryzła się i coś jej mówiło, że robi to chyba po raz ostatni.

– Tak? A co do tej pory robiłem? Czy wyraziłem w jakikolwiek sposób swój bezgraniczny zachwyt nad tą sytuacją? Czy może coś ci obiecałem? Ośmielę się zauważyć, że do tej pory nasze relacje ograniczają się do raczej prymitywnych odruchów.

Słuchając jego wywodu, Yen otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Może niekoniecznie wyobrażała sobie tyle, ile sugerował Severus, ale ostatecznie... coś sobie jednak myślała. Nie musiał mówić jej tego wszystkiego. Czy to było komukolwiek potrzebne? Czy to coś zmieniało? Czy któreś z nich tego jeszcze nie wiedziało?

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał jednak na tym poprzestać.

– Gdyby jednak ktoś zapytał mnie o zdanie... Gdybym kiedykolwiek, w momencie jakiegoś dramatycznego zaćmienia, postanowił się ożenić, byłabyś ostatnią osobą, którą brałbym pod uwagę.

– Doprawdy? A co jest we mnie aż tak odstręczającego?

– Moja żona musiałaby być kobietą godną szacunku, a nie... Zresztą sama chyba wiesz najlepiej.

– Nic nie wiem. – Popatrzyła mu wyzywająco prosto w oczy, domagając się odpowiedzi.

– Tancereczka! Aktoreczka! Znam cię na wylot i zdecydowanie za dużo wiem, aby się skusić.

– Doskonale. Wobec tego, kim, według ciebie, jestem?

– Nie udawaj idiotki, Yen. Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? O epizodzie z burdelem? Sądzisz, że rozsądny człowiek mógłby świadomie wziąć sobie na głowę coś podobnego? Człowiek o mojej pozycji?

– Jakiej znowu pozycji? Naczelnego zdrajcy?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona nie tylko wyciąganiem przedawnionych brudów z jej życiorysu, ale i sposobem, w jaki potraktował ją człowiek o zdecydowanie bardziej upapranych rękach niż jej własne mogłyby kiedykolwiek być.

– Zamknij się! – Złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.

Yen momentalnie straciła równowagę, a że nie zamierzał jej podtrzymać, wylądowała na podłodze.

– Twoja przeszłość to rynsztok – dokończył, pochylając się nad nią – któremu nie chciałbym nadawać swojego nazwiska.

– A ty? Co powiesz o sobie?

– Nie rozmawiamy o mnie, ale o tobie, kochanie.

– Ja nie byłam... Ja byłam...

– Oczywiście, artystką – zakpił. – I może w wolnej chwili wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie różnicę pomiędzy jednym i drugim. O ile zdołasz.

Zszokowana Yen zupełnie zaniemówiła. To było zbyt wiele. Bal, pan Malfoy, pani Malfoy, szampan z whisky, spinki Lodowej Lady... Nie, zbyt dużo jak na jej biedna głowę. Miss Hogwarts patrzyła tylko na Severusa z poziomu podłogi, to otwierając, to zamykając usta zupełnie pokonana. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego, rozszarpać, wydrapać oczy albo przynajmniej uderzyć, ale znajdował się w takim nastroju, że zapewne zwyczajnie by jej oddał. Zresztą była zbyt oszołomiona i zmęczona, aby zrobić cokolwiek.

– No, kochanie, co się stało? Nagle straciłaś impet?

– Nie, powalił mnie ciężar twoich wymagań – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się powoli, bo nie chciała dać mu możliwości oglądania siebie w takim położeniu. – Rozumiem, że twoja ewentualna narzeczona powinna również być... dziewicą?

– Naturalnie – przytaknął ochoczo. – I z pewnością o wiele młodszą od ciebie. Wartość spada w miarę zużycia.

Yenlla zagryzła wargi i wyminęła go, mimowolnie spuszczając głowę. Tyle jej chyba wystarczy. I to na długo.

Wpadła do sypialni Snape'a i przekręciła klucz. W odbiciu w okiennej szybie zauważyła połyskującą na jej sukni spinkę ze srebrnym wężem, zerwała ją wściekle, po czym cisnęła na dywan i już-już miała ją z furią przydeptać, gdy dostrzegła po wewnętrznej stronie wijący się, wpisany w kształt gada napis. Mimo wzburzenia, mimo tego wszystkiego, co właśnie usłyszała, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zainteresowała się czułymi wyznaniami Lodowej Narcyzy. Podniosła spinkę i przeczytała dedykację: „W uznaniu wiernej służby, A.D."

W tym samym momencie Severus kopnięciem wyważył drzwi.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że będziesz się przede mną zamykać w mojej własnej...

Yenlla Honeydell nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Zbliżyła się i bez słowa z całej siły wbiła w niego wężową spinkę. Może i Snape, przyzwyczajony do wszelkiego typu czarnomagicznych klątw aplikowanych przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, specjalnie tego nie odczuł, ale jej z pewnością ulżyło.

******  
Petite chambre – (franc.) mały pokój.  
Historie – (franc.) historia.  
Désir – (franc.) pożądanie.


	12. Zakochany wilkołak

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
That's all I ask of you  
(PHANTOM OF THE OPERA: All I Ask of You)

Następnego dnia Yenlla ocknęła się z potwornym bólem głowy, a jej wyschnięte na wiór gardło wydawało się jednocześnie wypełnione tajemniczym kwasem, który próbował wypalić sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Oczy piekły i szczypały nieznośnie niby zasypane ziarenkami piasku. Zmaltretowany żołądek miał wielką chęć opuścić dotychczasowe miejsc zamieszkania i udać na wielką włóczęgę w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku, przy czym był w swych poczynaniach nadal nieco niezdecydowany, a mięśnie i nerwy ogłosiły zbiorowy strajk i teraz urządzały energiczne demonstracje w kolejnych kluczowych ośrodkach pracy. Przyzwyczajona ostatnimi czasy do miękkiego, wygodnego i wielkiego łóżka Snape'a Yen ciężko zniosła pierwszą od wielu dni noc na średnio wygodnej kanapie. Uwierało i bolało ją wszystko, nawet te części ciała, o których istnieniu nie wiedziała. Pozwijana karkołomnie na wersalce ani mogła się ruszyć, ani miała na to ochotę. Zresztą i tak była pewna, że właśnie kona, więc wykonywanie jakichkolwiek ruchów było w tej sytuacji pozbawione sensu... „Ech, niech już nawet przyjdzie śmierć, byle szybko", przemknęło przez umęczoną głowę pani Snape-O-Ile-Jeszcze.

Śmierci jednak jakoś się nie spieszyło, za to w międzyczasie uwagę Yen zdołało zwrócić nagłe poruszenie w pokoju. Spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Powieki ważyły chyba tonę i mimo podjętych wysiłków nie uniosły się ani o cal. Akcja ta całkowicie wyczerpała jej nadwątlone siły. Kolejną próbę podjęła dopiero po chwilowej regeneracji, gdy przyrodzona ciekawość zaczęła brać górę nad skrajnym wycieńczeniem.

Kiedy Yen udało się pokonać opór powiek, jej oczy przeszył blask jaskrawego światła przewiercającego się bezlitośnie przez mózg i w jakiś dziwny sposób wywracającego go na drugą stronę. Przynajmniej tylko w ten sposób dawało się opisać to szczególne uczycie. Yen jęknęła rozdzierająco.

– Nie po oczach – poprosiła żałośnie. – Kto zapalił światła?

– Przepraszam, proszę panien... pani. Jakie światła? Już pozasłaniałam okna, ale... ale pan je ciągle odsłania, kiedy przechodzi. – Usłyszała nad sobą dzikie wrzaski.

– Nie tak głośno – wymamrotała, próbując nasunąć na głowę poduszkę, na którą natrafiła ręką.

– Przepraszam, proszę panienki.

Yenlla spróbowała skupić oślepiony, rozbiegany wzrok na tajemniczym krzykaczu i rozpoznała pochylającą się nad nią zatroskaną twarz Błyskotki. Laser, który przed chwilą o mało nie wypalił jej oczu, okazał się połyskującym czubkiem nosa skrzatki. Pani Snape-O-Ile-Jeszcze rozjęczała się na dobre, odwracając się i wtulając w oparcie kanapy.

– Dlaczego tak krzyczysz?

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę już ciszej nie mogę – szepnęła Błyskotka przez palce, którymi aktualnie zakrywała skrzętnie usta, aby jeszcze bardziej stłumić i tak ledwie słyszalny głosik. – Odwykłam. Przepraszam.

– Co się stało?

– Och! Eee...

– Hm?

Błyskotka odchrząknęła elegancko, przykładając do czoła swojej cierpiącej niewymowne katusze pani zimy kompres.

– No więc wrócili państwo bardzo późno i potem chyba mieli państwo jakąś znaczącą różnicę zdań, bo pan bardzo głośno krzyczał, a panien... pani jeszcze głośniej i wybuchło straszne zamierzanie. Potem pan zdemolował drzwi do sypialni i wybuchła kolejna awantura, a później pani... Khm, khm... Później pani dostała Ataku. – Ostatni wyraz nieszczęsna skrzatka wymówiła z drżeniem, spuszczając uszy po sobie.

Yen wydała z siebie kolejną porcję jęków i westchnień, zanim udało jej się zapanować nad wirującym pokojem oraz swoim w nim miejscu, i wyartykułować:

– O nie! Atak? Przy nim?

– Obawiam się, że on i tak wie, proszę panien... pani.

– Oczywiście. ON zawsze wszystko wie.

– Tego nie wiem, proszę panienki.

– A gdzie ON jest?

– W laboratorium, proszę panien... pani.

– I niech tam sczeźnie – wymruczała mściwie Yen, zakrywając się w całości kocem. – Tak jak ja umieram.

– Nie umiera panienka. To tylko kac.

– Nie pomagasz.

– Przepraszam.

– I krzyczysz.

– Przepraszam. – Zagubiona i zatroskana skrzatka miała łzy w oczach, ponieważ teraz już prawie bezgłośnie poruszała ustami i sama siebie nie słyszała. – Przepraszam.

***

Yen umierała, usilnie starając się choć na moment stracić przytomność i przestać czuć wszystko to, czego obecności w swoim ciele porządny człowiek nie powinien się nawet domyślać. Niestety, po raz kolejny przekonała się o tym, że w życiu nie ma tak łatwo. W ciągu kilku minionych lat spokojnej naukowej egzystencji zdążyła zapomnieć, jak to jest, gdy żyje się ciekawie, i teraz ponosiła tego konsekwencje, cierpiąc niejako podwójnie. Yenlla nie miała kaca od dobrych kilku lat i właśnie boleśnie przekonywała się na własnej skórze, że zbyt długie przerwy rzeczywiście szkodzą.

Błyskotka wypadła tymczasem ze swej zwyczajowej roli kaznodziejki i starała się ulżyć pani na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Szkoda, że ani pani, ani skrzatka nie posiadały żadnego gotowego specyfiku na tego rodzaju dolegliwości. O ile przepis jeszcze mógłby się znaleźć gdzieś pośród papierów Yen, problemem pozostawał brak kociołka do uwarzenia eliksiru. Niestety, w jedynym zdatnym w tej chwili do użytku i jednocześnie najbliższym laboratorium szalał teraz urażony Nietoperz, który z pewnością nie był obecnie skłonny do aktów miłosierdzia.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o samego Severusa Snape'a, ten krążył po domu niespokojnie, tupiąc i waląc czym popadło, czyli ogólnie hałasując i wzniecając takie zamieszania, jakby w jego mieszkaniu odbywał się właśnie doroczny Międzynarodowy Przemarsz Towarzystwa Eliksirycznego. Najwyraźniej, i na nieszczęście Yenlli, tym razem role się odwróciły.

Yen jęczała, zwijała się w sobie i klęła gorzej niż niejeden z mieszkańców Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, lecz na niewiele więcej mogła się w tym stanie zdobyć. Wybawienie nadeszło dopiero wieczorem i to z najmniej spodziewanej strony. Newton przysunął się ukradkiem do wersalki i z bardzo zaaferowaną i jednocześnie przestraszoną miną wsunął jej w rękę jakąś fiolkę.

– Co to? – zapytała ledwie słyszalnym i absolutnie pozbawionym nadziei głosem.

– Proszę wypić – polecił, wpatrując się z napięciem w drzwi gabinetu Severusa i podskakując nerwowo.

– Ale...

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że to ukradłeś? – wtrąciła Błyskotka.

– Szybko, szybko – zapiszczał, popędzając Yen niecierpliwymi ruchami rąk i uszu.

– Newton! – oburzyła się skrzatka.

– Mój bohater! – pochwaliła czule pani.

Chwilę później nowo narodzona Yen porwała zarumienionego po czubek nosa wybawcę w ramiona i zawirowała z nim po salonie, obcałowując raz po raz, wychwalając instytucję skrzaciej edukacji i obiecując Newtonowi w przyszłości, w lepszych czasach, własny telewizor z anteną satelitarną i tyle kilogramów pistacji dziennie, ile tylko zdoła zjeść.

***

W domu państwa Snape zapanowały ciche dni. Ciche i ciężkie. Przerażająco ciche i ciężkie. Był to stan niepodobny do niczego, co dotąd miało miejsce w trakcie ich, jakże urozmaiconego, wspólnego pożycia. Państwo Snape ze sobą nie rozmawiali, państwo Snape na siebie nie patrzyli, państwo Snape w żaden sposób nie dawali po sobie poznać, że zauważają wzajemnie swoje istnienie. Gdy jedno wchodziło do pokoju, drugie demonstracyjnie wychodziło. Mijali się tak, czy też może ścigali obłędnie, z salonu do kuchni, z kuchni do łazienki i z powrotem. W tym szalonym pościgu Yen starannie omijała sypialnię. Od kilku dni nocowała na kanapie, przewracając się z boku na bok, odgniatając sobie wszystko, co tylko się dało odgnieść, i marudząc.

***

Mniej więcej tydzień po pamiętnym sylwestrze Yenlla, jak zwykle w południe, siedziała w szlafroku na fotelu, wpatrując się uparcie w lusterko i poświęcając mnóstwo wysiłku na niezauważanie pętającego się tu i tam Snape'a, podczas gdy Błyskotka układała jej włosy. Tkwiła tak absolutnie nieporuszona, nie odrywając się przekornie od swego odbicia, mimo że Severus tłukł się cały dzień w sposób nie tylko irytujący, ale na tyle tajemniczy, że wzbudziłby niechybnie zainteresowanie kamienia, nie wspominając nawet o ciekawskiej z natury Yen. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważyła. Irytowała tym niepomiernie mistrza eliksirów, który miał wielką ochotę w ramach rewanżu ukłuć ją szpilką.

W niedługi czas potem, rzecz zaiste rzadko spotkana pod tym dachem, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Severus spojrzał na nie nieufnie.

– Co, do...?

Zbliżył się, otworzył i zszokowany ujrzał po drugiej stronie bardzo zakłopotanego Remusa Lupina.

– Ty?

– Wybacz, Severusie. Pilna sprawa.

Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu, czy to z powodu zdenerwowania, czy może onieśmielenia, niezdecydowanym ruchem to wkładał, to wyjmował dłonie z kieszeni płaszcza. Sprawiał wrażenie trochę zagubionego. Zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedzał Snape'a w domu. Raczej nikt z Zakonu Feniksa specjalnie się do tego nie palił.

– Dyrektor dał ci adres?

– Tak.

– Bez mojej zgody?

– Przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Istnieje podejrzenie, że przekaźniki mogą być na podsłuchu. Musimy je wymienić.

– Czy to wszystko? – zapytał Severus, najwyraźniej mając zamiar zamknąć Remusowi drzwi przed nosem.

– Nie, jest jeszcze coś. Mogę wejść?

Mistrz eliksirów niechętnie i z wielką łaską nieznacznie odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc Lupinowi przejście i wreszcie wpuścił go za próg.

– Dzień dobry.

Remus skłonił się w stronę Yenlli, która powitała go jednym ze swych najbardziej promiennych uśmiechów. Kiedy i Severus na nią spojrzał, odkrył, że trzymane przez nią lusterko nagle i niespodziewanie przemieniło się w bardzo grubą i uczenie wyglądającą księgę, a grzebień skrzatki w pióro, które właśnie podawała swej pani wraz z pergaminem. Zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia. Tymczasowa i wielce obrażona żona odpowiedziała mu na to pierwszym od kilku dni spojrzeniem o sile i intensywności zdolnej powalić średniej wielkości trolla górskiego. Zgrzytnął zębami.

– Yen, czy mogłabyś łaskawie...

– Nie.

– Yen – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Nie! – powtórzyła. Była w buntowniczym nastroju i na pewno nie zamierzała w ciągu kilku najbliższych eonów umilać mu życia. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym usłyszała coś nieprzeznaczonego dla moich uszu o sprawach wagi państwowej czy innych bzdurach, po prostu rzuć na mnie Silencio. JAK ZWYKLE.

– Mimo to nalegałbym...

Krukonka prychnęła, wzruszając ramionami i zakrywając się książką. Jednak po namyśle wyjrzała jeszcze na moment zza okładki, zwracając się do Remusa z krótkim, lecz doprawdy uroczo brzmiącym:

– Przepraszam.

Słówko to wydawało się bardzo potrzebne w tej chwili Remusowi, który, znalazłszy się niespodziewanie pośrodku tej uroczej małżeńskiej sceny, zdawał się lekko kulić z zakłopotania. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak ma się zachować w podobnej sytuacji, więc tylko przyglądał się obojgu badawczo, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Severus uznał, że lepiej nie siłować się publicznie ze żmiją i z bólem serca wprowadził Lupina do gabinetu.

Po omówieniu pilnej sprawy Snape już-już ponownie zabierał się do wyrzucenia gościa za próg, gdy o czymś sobie przypomniał i postanowił za jednym zamachem wywiązać się ze swojego comiesięcznego zobowiązania wobec wilkołaka.

– Czekaj – rzucił w jego stronę ostro, prawie agresywnie i ponownie zniknął za drzwiami swojego sanktuarium, klnąc pod nosem. Gdyby chciał się specjalizować w kuracjach dla magicznych mieszańców-popaprańców, lata temu udałby się do Munga, a nie Hogwartu. Przynajmniej miałby przyzwoitą pensję i pozycję społeczną.

Kiedy ponownie zawitał do salonu ze sporej wielkości niestygnącą flaszką wywaru tojadowego, zastał Yen szczebioczącą i wdzięczącą się namiętnie do Remusa. Z pewnością nie próżnowała. Szelmie w trakcie tej przyjemnej pogawędki oczywiście zupełnie przypadkowo zdążył się rozchylić szlafrok, a jedno ramiączko spłynęło kusząco z ramienia. Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że skądś to zna. Niezrażony zbliżył się do uroczej parki i zaczął nad nimi pochrząkiwać niecierpliwie, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się niechcianego gościa i tojadu, od zapachu którego automatycznie robiło mu się niedobrze. Yen zmierzyła go, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i na sam koniec, zbijając z tropu za jednym zamachem obu mężczyzn, stanęła na palcach i z życzeniami powodzenia cmoknęła Remusa w policzek, zupełnie jak Lucjusza Malfoya nie tak dawno temu.

Resztę dnia Severus Snape spędził, wyraźnie czymś się gryząc i pielgrzymując ze zmarszczonymi w zamyśleniu brwiami od biblioteczki do pracowni i z powrotem. Yen śledziła go ukradkiem spojrzeniem chabrowych oczu, wymachując od niechcenia lusterkiem i krzywiąc śliczne usteczka. Przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. Dojrzewała do decyzji.

I miała już plan.

Nie jeden.

***

– Szlag! – sapnął Severus, szarpiąc się z własną szatą.

Porządnie już wnerwiony pociągnął mocniej, niż nakazywałby zdrowy rozsądek i usłyszał odgłos dartego materiału. I jeszcze raz. Wyrwany z muru przeklęty zardzewiały gwóźdź zadzwonił o bruk Nokturnu.

Niech to wszyscy diabli! Jak to możliwe, że tak źle wymierzył? Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyła mu się aż tak żałosna aportacja, doprawdy! Powinien chyba bardziej skupić się na tym, co robi. Gdyby tylko to było takie proste!

Coś się działo. Coś tajemniczego i niezbyt dobrego. Severus od kilku dni miał wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszył, zaraz musi wpaść na kogoś z Zakonu. Coraz bardziej przypominało to manię prześladowczą, ale przecież sobie tego nie wyobrażał, na Salazara! Fakt pozostawał faktem. Podobnie dzisiaj pierwszym, co mu się przydarzyło jeszcze w Dziurawym Kotle, i co prawdopodobnie nie pozostało bez wpływu na teraźniejsze fatalne lądowanie po teleportacji, było spotkanie oko w oko z wirującym implantem Szalonookiego. A spotkanie oko w oko z okiem Moody'ego stanowiło akurat jedną z niewielu rzeczy, która potrafiła mistrza eliksirów na długo wytrącić z równowagi. Jakkolwiek nie próbowałby sam sobie przemówić do rozsądku, Moody zawsze działał na niego tak samo. Ostatecznie wspomnienia z ich długoletniej znajomości nie nastrajały optymistycznie.

Gdy tylko udało mu się pozbyć Moody'ego, podczas krótkiego spaceru po Pokątnej zdołał natknąć się na Arthura Weasleya i Tonks.

Severus Snape znajdował się na granicy wytrzymałości. To nie mógł być przypadek, że Zakon Feniksa nagle tak bardzo się nim interesuje – i to bez żadnego sensownego powodu. Człowiek, który spędził choć odrobinę czasu w towarzystwie Yenlli Honeydell, szybko wykreślał ze swojego słownika słowo „przypadek". To musiała być jej robota. Severus jedynie mgliście przewidywał, w jaki sposób i dlaczego to zrobiła, ale był pewien, że właśnie szelma stoi za wszystkimi tymi dziwnymi spotkaniami. Nie wątpił, że miała kontakt z Zakonnikami. Posiadała własny przekaźnik i był pewien, że potrafiła go wykorzystać. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości po ostatniej wizycie na Grimmauldzie. Lupin przyglądał mu się wyjątkowo dziwnym wzrokiem, pomijając nawet fakt, że od kilku dni, czyli dokładnie od wizyty w domu Snape'a, w ogóle nie odwracał od niego tego przeklętego, uważnego spojrzenia. Swoją drogą, kundel też miał podejrzaną minę. Coś na granicy wścieku i samozadowolenia. No tak, Yen nawet nie musiała wychodzić z domu, żeby zapaprać mu papiery.

Severus przynajmniej od czasu do czasu starał się być w stosunku do siebie obiektywny. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji życiowej i krążących o nim opinii. Rozumiał, że dla większości społeczeństwa z definicji nie jest wart ani krzty zaufania, a jego egzystencję można było przyrównać do niekończącego się okresu próbnego. Pozycja mistrza eliksirów była tak krucha, że wystarczyła drobna rysa, aby rozbić w proch wszystko, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Jedno czy dwa szepnięte przez żmiję w odpowiednim kontekście słówka i wszystko, czego dokonał przez ostatnie lata, może sobie wsadzić. Komu w ostatecznym rozrachunku dadzą wiarę? Łatwo się domyślić. Czy doprawdy jego osobista wartość była tak niewielka, że wystarczy jedno słowo byle lafiryndy, aby stracił wszystko?

Jeżeli Yen postanowiła popracować nad jego pozycją w Zakonie i wzajemnymi stosunkami z Feniksjanami, może tylko albo od razu ją zamordować, albo zacząć się pakować.

Po tych niespodziewanych spotkaniach, nie mając ochoty sprawdzać, co będzie dalej, natychmiast teleportował się z Pokątnej na Nokturn i właśnie ponosił tego opłakane skutki. Zreperował starannie szatę, otrzepał się z kurzu i z dumną miną wymaszerował z zaułka. Nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, kiedy zaraz po wyjściu na ulicę owionął go jedyny w swoim rodzaju, rozpoznawalny wszędzie na świecie dekadencki aromat Mundungusa Fletchera.

– Cześć, Snape. Jak leci?

***

Zmęczony Severus dotarł wreszcie do domu i stanął jak wryty tuż za progiem. Przy wielkim dębowym stole, który Yen ustawiła sobie w salonie, otoczona ze wszystkich stron ciężkimi tomiszczami i stosami kartek huśtała się na krześle jedna z najpaskudniejszych wiedźm, jakie miał okazję w swoim życiu oglądać. Na głowie miała plątaninę blond włosów przypominającą stóg siana, na środku nieciekawej twarzy pękaty czerwony nos, prawie identyczny jak u Fletchera, i powitała pana domu takim zezem, że oprócz spoglądania na niego zdawała się jeszcze rykoszetować po całym pokoju.

– Co...? Kim...? – zająknął się kompletnie zszokowany.

– Och, daj sobie spokój. – Wszystkie cztery nogi krzesła uderzyły o podłogę, a równocześnie kołtuny kobiety wydłużyły się w hebanowe loki, nos zmalał i zadarł się lekko, a spojrzenia oczu spotkały w jednym punkcie.

Wciąż oszołomiony Snape zagapił się na nią bezmyślnie, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc z tego widowiska. Fuknęła, odwracając się do niego bokiem.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – chciał wiedzieć.

– Pracuję – rzuciła na odczepnego Yen, zastawiając się ciężkim starodrukiem i przysuwając do siebie kałamarz.

– Najwyższa pora – odgryzł się pogardliwie.

– Coś ci się nie podoba?

– Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że rzeczywiście powinnaś się wreszcie zająć swoim słynnym doktoratem, o ile oczywiście nie była to kolejna bajeczka.

Zezłoszczona Yenlla podniosła się z miejsca, zbliżyła do niego i zamachała przed nosem trzymanym w dłoni plastikowym kwadracikiem. Mistrz eliksirów przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale z niczym mu się nie skojarzył. Rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Moja praca, Snape, jest od dawna gotowa. Bardzo dawna. Zostały tylko drobne poprawki.

– Tak? Więc gdzie ona niby jest?

– Tutaj. – Potrząsnęła znowu kwadracikiem.

– Bardzo zabawne.

– Nie wiesz, co to jest, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

Severus zmilczał, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru się do tego przyznać.

– To dyskietka, Snape. Słyszałeś o czymś takim? A na niej cała praca, zapisana w... – zawahała się – elektronicznym pliku. Wiesz, co to plik? Widziałeś kiedyś komputer, skarbie?

– Mugolskie bzdury.

– Owszem, Snape. Kto teraz pisze jakiekolwiek prace ręcznie? Na pewno nie mugole. Świat idzie naprzód. Nawet moje skrzaty potrafią obsługiwać sprzęt techniczny, tylko ty aż po sam Armagedon będziesz tkwił przy tych swoich zaśniedziałych kociołkach – wyrzuciła z siebie, wznosząc głos na coraz wyższe rejestry.

– Czy to miało mi dać do myślenia?

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że przez cały ten czas naprawdę nic nie robiłam? – kontynuowała, puszczając jego uwagę mimo uszu. – Jeżeli tak, to jesteś wyjątkowo naiwny. Miałam porzucić wszystkie swoje zajęcia, bo... – zawiesiła głos, po czym znowu go zaatakowała: – Bo co? Bo byłam tak bardzo zajęta twoją osobą? Zejdź na ziemię, Snape. Co miałam tu robić całymi dniami? Siedzieć i marzyć o chwili, kiedy wrócisz do domu i znowu się do czegoś doczepisz? Litości! Świetny żart! Codziennie powstawały kolejne fragmenty, które Błyskotka oddawała do przepisania. Mój prywatny sprzęt został w Kruczym. Chyba Remus nie uznał go za interesujący.

Stojący przed nią Severus spurpurowiał, a w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku laboratorium. Znowu.

Lecz Yen nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

– Mogłabym napisać doktorat dziesięć razy szybciej, gdyby nie ten twój wybujały temperament – dodała złośliwie na koniec. – Zupełnie nie wiem, jak radziłeś sobie beze mnie.

Mistrz eliksirów trzasnął drzwiami z taką siłą, że z sufitu posypały się płaty tynku. Yen otrzepała się i ochłonęła.

– Severus to jednak była zła inwestycja – stwierdziła spokojnie.

Pokręciła się chwilę niezdecydowana po salonie, obejmując się ramionami, postukując dyskietką w brodę i intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając, aż wreszcie opadła na kanapę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz osobliwej zawziętości.

– Herbaty, proszę panien... pani? – zapytała uprzejmie Błyskotka, pojawiając się obok niej z tacą.

– Snape to pomyłka – powtórzyła Yen, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

– Proszę pani?

– Nie chcę herbaty – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona, wstając ponownie, gdyż najwyraźniej nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca.

– To bez sensu – szepnęła po raz kolejny sama do siebie. – A co robią mądre dziewczynki w takich sytuacjach? – zapytała retorycznie Yenlla, po czym zanuciła:

Matchmaker, matchmaker, you know that I'm  
Still very young. Please, take your time.  
Up to this minute I misunderstood  
That I could get stuck for good.  
Dear Yente, see that he's gentle,  
Remember you were also a bride.  
It's not that I'm sentimental,  
It's just that I'm terrified.

Matchmaker, matchmaker, plan me no plan,  
I'm in no rush, maybe I've learned  
Playing with matches a girl can get burned...  
So... bring me no ring,  
Groom me no groom,  
Find me no find,

Catch me no catch,  
Unless he's a matchless match!

Wraz z piosenką od razu poprawił jej się humor. Śpiew zakończyła, pochylając się nad przywróconym do naturalnych rozmiarów największym kufrem, z którego wydobyła bardziej twarzową szminkę i ciaśniejszy gorset. Uśmiechała się przy tym do siebie szeroko.

***

Bardzo zły i nabzdyczony Severus krążył po pracowni, hałaśliwie przestawiając sprzęty i szeleszcząc papierami. Chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego to robi, ale było mu dzięki temu jakoś lżej na duszy. Zakładając, że ją jeszcze posiadał, jak przemknęło mu niespodziewanie przez głowę.

Atmosfera, jaka od kilku dni panowała w jego własnym domu, była nie do zniesienia. Yenlla chodziła nadęta jak hipogryf i prychała na niego jak kotka za każdym razem, gdy ją mijał. Naprawdę można było się wściec. Prawdziwa huśtawka nastrojów.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że mistrz eliksirów nie widział w kobiecych demonstracjach urazy nic poza jej zwykłymi fanaberiami i nie miał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, jeżeli chodzi o noc sylwestrową. Właściwie prawie nic nie pamiętał z kłótni, która wtedy wstrząsnęła całym domem. Dla niego żadna z rzeczy, które zostały wtedy powiedziane, nie miała większego znaczenia. W jego osobistym wszechświecie to Yen snuła się obrażona po domu, demonstrując swoje humory, a on wcale specjalnie nie odsłaniał okien ani hałasował, gdy był pewien, że śpi. Z pewnością nie.

Miał tego serdecznie dosyć. I jej, i całego tego zamieszania, jakie zawsze ściągała wszędzie za sobą. Tak samo te przeklęte skrzaty... Dwa! Nie mógł być jeden, o nie. Nie w wypadku Yen. Musiały być DWA. Cholera wie, po co, doprawdy! Severus chętnie ukatrupiłby chociaż jednego. Pierwszy włóczył się bezczynnie po domu z katalogiem sprzętu RTV, udając, że umie czytać i zostawiając wszędzie skorupki po orzeszkach, a ta cała Błyskotka od pewnego czasu patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, jakby... jakby przynajmniej posiadała własne zdanie i zdolność do analizowania sytuacji. Zresztą, nie było się specjalnie czemu dziwić, Yen ze swoim talentem potrafiłaby puścić z dymem nawet i skrzacią dyscyplinę, jakkolwiek wydawałoby się to niewykonalne.

– I feel pretty – dobiegło go nagle zza drzwi.

– A to co znowu, do cholery?

Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright,  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight

Zasłuchany w niespodziewanie radosne śpiewy dochodzące z salonu Severus zastygł nieruchomo przy kociołku, dopóki eliksir z sykiem nie wykipiał mu z kotła prosto pod nogi. Udało mu się odskoczyć w samą porę i teraz obserwował, jak substancja radośnie przeżera się przez podłogę do sąsiadów. Podobny wypadek zdarzył mu się dotąd tylko raz, a kołomyja z aurorami z sekcji wymazywania pamięci nie zachęcała do dalszych nieostrożności. Mag, który zdołał w skromnym mugolskim M2 wytworzyć tak przemawiającą do wyobraźni atmosferę mrocznych lochów, czasami sam miał problemy z uświadomieniem sobie obecności innych lokatorów czynszówki.

Yen śmiała się i nuciła za ścianą, burząc jeszcze bardziej spokój mistrza eliksirów użerającego się z rozlaną na podłodze żrącą substancją, która stapiała kamienie jak masło. Co mogło jej się stać tym razem? Przed chwilą miotała się rozzłoszczona, a teraz nagle nuci radośnie?

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming –  
It's alarming how charming I feel

Z tym ostatnim Severus był nawet w stanie się zgodzić. Zachowanie Yen z pewnością nie zapowiadało dla niego nic dobrego. Mimo rozlicznych wątpliwych przyjemności, jakie do tej pory jej zawdzięczał, to brzmiało jeszcze kilka razy gorzej...

***

Żmija musiała się nieźle postarać, skoro Zakon postanowił zawracać mu głowę nawet w szkole. A na widok Lupina dostawał już żywcem drżączki. Dzisiaj również wilkołak przybył do niego z jakąś niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą, choć Severus znajdował się aktualnie w Hogwarcie i w każdej chwili był pod ręką, gdyby dyrektor go potrzebował, bez konieczności słania tak szczególnych posłańców. Profesor Snape właśnie próbował się go pozbyć, zasłaniając lekcjami, lecz nie okazało się to takie łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Lupin miał tu coś do zrobienia i koniec. Snape z kolei miał serdecznie dosyć. Był permanentnie wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie, odkąd wrócił na dawne stanowisko, a piekło urządzane codziennie przez Yenllę tylko go dobijało. Zaiste najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji byłoby zwyczajne pochlastanie się. Tu i teraz.

– O co właściwie chodzi, Lupin? – zapytał zmęczonym, pozbawionym nadziei tonem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Albo, jeżeli już, to stań w kolejce.

– Ale Severusie, ja naprawdę...

– Myślicie, że niczego nie zauważyłem? Mam już serdecznie dosyć tego ciągłego pilnowania i kontrolowania. Nie mogę się obrócić, żeby nie wpaść na kolejnego członka Zakonu, który za mną łazi.

W tym momencie mistrz eliksirów faktycznie odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, zamaszyście zamiatając i szeleszcząc szatą, i... zderzył z kimś czołowo.

– Uważaj, jak łazisz, do cholery – rzucił, biorąc pod uwagę charakter miejsca, mało pedagogicznie, chwytając się za czoło. Zerknął w dół i osłupiał.

U jego stóp leżała rozciągnięta Miss Hogwarts we własnej, obecnie lekko oszołomionej osobie. Patrzyła na niego, w identyczny sposób rozmasowując czoło.

– Cześć, Sever – zagaiła nieśmiało.

Z nieznanych względów sprawiała wrażenie przestraszonej. Miła odmiana. Ciekawe, czym spowodowana. Severus nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce się tego dowiedzieć.

– Ty? – warknął agresywnie. – Czego tu chcesz? I bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wydostałaś się z mieszkania.

– Ja... wiesz... tego...

– Czyli nic i nijak, tak? Typowe.

– Przyszłam do ciebie – dokończyła.

– Kto ci pozwolił wyjść?

– Bo...

– I po jaką cholerę tu przylazłaś?! Ktoś cię o to prosił?

– Nie, ale...

– Czy ja posługuję się językiem obcym?

– Ja...

– Bo mnie zaraz krew zaleje! Jak wyszłaś?

– Mógłbyś pomóc mi wstać? – poprosiła cichutko, ignorując agresywne pytania, którymi ją ostrzeliwał.

Snape natychmiast się uspokoił i spojrzał na nią drwiąco. Demonstracyjnie ukrył dłonie w obszernych rękawach szaty, dając do zrozumienia, że umywa ręce.

Stojący do tej pory jak zamurowany i nieśmiejący się między nich wtrącić Remus Lupin szybko zbliżył się do Yen i podał jej dłoń. Zachwiała się, więc chwycił ją za ramiona i przytrzymał. Zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje (i w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedząc, jak i dlaczego), już trzymał ją w ramionach. Drżała na całym ciele.

Severus spojrzał na nich krytycznie. Chyba powoli zaczynał rozumieć szczwany plan Yen. Był naprawdę wściekły. Wściekły do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Nie poprzestał na tym, co już zrobił i powiedział. Szarpnął szelmę za rękę z taką siłą, że głowa poleciała jej do tyłu, a potem przyciągnął do siebie.

– Mam cię dosyć, wiesz? – wysyczał do niej z furią. – Serdecznie. Ostatnio przechodzisz samą siebie. Miałem się z tobą rozmówić w domu, ale skoro przestało ci być tam wygodnie, możesz nie wracać.

Oczy Yen zapłonęły gwałtownie, gdy wyrwała się z jego uścisku, krzycząc:

– Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Znakomicie, znam jeden świetny sposób!

Wyszarpnęła z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i wcisnęła mu do ręki.

– Avada Kedavra! Jedno zaklęcie i koniec. No, dalej, zrób to! – Zadarła podbródek i popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

Histerie Yen bywały doprawdy imponujące, ale w tej chwili Severus Snape powinien już zacząć podejrzewać, że coś w tej historii nie jest zupełnie takie, jakim się wydaje. Niestety, był zbyt zły, aby to na spokojnie przeanalizować.

– Nie dramatyzuj, bardzo cię proszę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, zmieniając taktykę, i ani drgnął. Tymczasowa żona stała przed nim zirytowana i zdenerwowana, a na jej twarzy odbijała się coraz większa desperacja. Jednak w obliczu kompletnego braku reakcji z jego strony w końcu skapitulowała, spuściła głowę i szybko zawróciła w stronę wyjścia.

– Czekaj, nie zapomnij swojej różdżki – zawołał za nią Snape, a w jego ustach zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo złośliwie.

Remus Lupin czuł się strasznie zakłopotany. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu być świadkiem podobnej sceny, nawet po preludium w mieszkaniu Severusa. Wcale mu się to nie podobało i zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, powiedział:

– Nie traktujesz jej dobrze.

– To nie twój interes, Lupin – uciął mistrz eliksirów.

– Ona jest...

– Moją żoną – podkreślił. – A poza tym prezentem, o który nie prosiłem i który coraz częściej zaczyna wychodzić mi bokiem. Wypróbowaliście na mnie innowacyjne metody uszczęśliwiania na siłę i tyle z tego wyszło, więc z łaski swojej odwal się.

Severus już miał wsunąć różdżkę Yen do kieszeni i odejść, gdy nagle Remus odebrał mu ją zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Och, daj mi to – rzucił i ruszył w stronę schodów, najwyraźniej planując podążyć za zgnębioną panią Snape.

– W porządku, bierz. Właścicielkę też możesz sobie wziąć! – krzyknął za nim Severus.

***

Yenlla Honeydell-Chyba-Jeszcze-Snape siedziała na zwalonym pniu pod rozłożystym dębem i patrzyła martwo przed siebie. Miała mocno zaciśnięte usta i zmarszczone brwi. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nawet nie zauważyła, gdy padł na nią cień przybyłej właśnie osoby.

– Zostawiłaś coś. – Remus wyciągnął do niej dłoń z różdżką.

– Dziękuję.

– Yen, zastanawiam się nad tym cały czas, od samego początku. To moja wina. To ja cię namówiłem, żebyś...

– Nie. Dumbledore i tak jakoś by mnie do tego skłonił. Nie obwiniaj się. Już mi wszystko jedno.

– Yen, to nie jest wszystko jedno. – Usiadł obok niej.

– A co ja mogę zrobić?

– Byłem pewien, że jakoś się między wami ułoży, że jednak... Gdy przychodziliście razem na Grimmauld...

– Staram się, jak mogę, naprawdę! – zapewniła gorąco Yen, odwracając się do niego. – Próbowałam już wszystkiego, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Najgorsze jest, że czasami mam wrażenie, że prawie mi się udało, że niewiele brakuje, a on zachowuje się jakby inaczej, ale potem wszystko wraca do normy.

Oboje milczeli przez chwilę, zanim pani Snape podjęła szeptem:

– Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest... Jak to jest znosić podobne traktowanie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! Robię, co mogę. Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę, Remmy.

– Nie, nie. Mów. Rozumiem.

Yenlla przysunęła się do niego. Zauważył, że jej oczy zwilgotniały.

– O sobie już dawno zapomniałam. Poświęcam się temu... jemu... całkowicie. I co z tego? To, że się na mnie wyżywa? Sam widziałeś. Za wszystko i bez przerwy.

Pociągnęła nosem. Remus miał już przygotowaną chusteczkę. Przyjęła ją i wzięła go w podzięce za rękę. Miała taką gładką, drobną i delikatna dłoń. Była taka krucha i śliczna.

– Ciągle tak jest. Przez cały dzień. A potem...

– Tak. – Ścisnął ją mocniej za rękę. – Powiedz, poczujesz się lepiej.

– Potem... Remusie, przecież wiesz! Muszę wypełniać swoje obowiązki, prawda? Wszystkie. Robić to, czego ode mnie wymaga. Syriusz miał rację. Zawsze dziwka.

– Yenlla...

– A ja nie jestem... – załkała rozpaczliwie. – Nigdy nie byłam!

– Oczywiście.

– Tylko tańczyłam w kabarecie, czy to zbrodnia? A zmuszanie mnie do...

– Nie musisz tego robić. Nie wracaj tam. Odejdź.

– Nie. To nie jest takie proste. Skończę to, co zaczęłam, skoro tego się ode mnie oczekuje.

– Yen, jeżeli on cię krzywdzi...

Wyglądała tak mizernie. Na ten widok aż serce się krajało. I to, co mu powiedziała. Remus przecież nigdy by nie pomyślał, że... Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu to do głowy. To było przerażające! Był pewien, że Severus Snape mimo wszystko... Przecież to była tylko kobieta! Mała i słaba, i taka... taka...

Remus ujął pocieszająco obie jej drobne dłonie w swoje.

– Pomogę ci – zapewnił.

Żona Snape'a łagodnie oswobodziła ręce i ujęła w nie twarz Lupina. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado, cały czas patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Yen miała tak piękne, duże chabrowe oczy i jasną twarz okoloną wijącymi się czarnymi splotami. Była tak cudowna i wspaniała, taka słodka.

Remus poczuł się jak we śnie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy tańczył z nią walca w kuchni Łapy. Nie panował nad tym, co się z nim dzieje. Władzę nad nim przejęła jakaś nieziemska siła, która popychała go coraz bardziej w stronę tej prześlicznej kobiety. Jej twarz niespodziewanie znalazła się tuż obok jego. Oczy jak gwiazdy oślepiły go i przeniosły w inną rzeczywistość. Czas płynął wolno, obrazy przesuwały się klatka po klatce. Niekończąca się chwila, wiekuisty moment. Jego ramiona same zaplotły się wokół jej szczupłej talii. Czuł jej oddech na swoich ustach, już prawie dotykał jej różanych, miękkich warg swoimi. Pierwsze lekkie zetknięcie niczym ucałowanie skrzydeł motyla. Nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Za późno.

– Nie musiałeś brać tego, co ci powiedziałem, aż tak dosłownie – usłyszał nad sobą sarkastyczny ton Severusa Snape'a.

– S-Severusie – zaczął zdezorientowany Lupin, wciąż zawieszony pomiędzy światami z wdzięcznym ciałem Yenlli w ramionach.

– Łapy precz od niej! – warknął mistrz eliksirów, po czym zwrócił się do żony. – A ty wstawaj!

Yen podniosła się gwałtownie, omal nie przewracając przy tym Remusa, i z wykrzywiona z wściekłości twarzą dopadła do Snape'a.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Przecież powiedziałeś, że masz mnie dosyć, więc o co ci chodzi?! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!

Uniosła rękę, zamierzając go uderzyć, jednak Severus błyskawicznie chwycił ją za ramię i wykręcił.

– Bardzo bym chciał – wysyczał. – Wierz mi, ale jest pewien drobny problem. Mianowicie TO. – Uniósł jej rękę, podsuwając przed oczy srebrny krążek tkwiący na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki. – Niestety, bardzo mi przykro.

– Puść mnie, to boli!

– I powinno! Sama wepchnęłaś to sobie na palec, tak? Nikt cię o to nie prosił. Pora ponieść konsekwencję.

– Severusie, przestań – wtrącił zdecydowanie Remus.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś się odwalił, Lupin! To nasza sprawa. Yen jest moją zabawką i tylko ja będę się nią bawił. Oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz, możesz ją dostać, ale dopiero za kilka miesięcy.

– Puść ją, ostrzegam cię!

– To moja żona! Znajdź sobie własną. Idziemy. – Szarpnął znowu Yenllę i przyciągnął do siebie, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę.

– Remusie, proszę cię, nie mieszaj się w to – wyszeptała Yen, nim oboje się teleportowali.

***

Gdy Severus aportował się pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania, a potem pchnął je z całej siły, Yen miała niedające się odpędzić wrażenie déja vu. Mistrz eliksirów trzymał ją mocno wpół i wciągnął za sobą do środka, ignorując zwyczajowe próby gryzienia i drapania.

– Puszczaj mnie! – piszczała histerycznie. – Oszalałeś! Puść!

Nie da się ukryć, że materiał na kolejną dziką awanturę zbierał się pod ich dachem już od dawna, spokojnie przybierając na wadze. Bomba tykała cichutko, ale wskazówki na zegarze przesuwały się nieuchronnie, więc wszystko to prędzej czy później po prostu musiało eksplodować.

Severus potrząsnął nią mocno, a następnie szarpnięciem odwrócił ku sobie, aby stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Zaciskał z całej siły dłonie na jej ramionach, aż syknęła z bólu, jednocześnie nieugięcie próbując spalić go wzrokiem. Jeżeli Severus był powszechnie uważany za mężczyznę z bazaltu, to na nieszczęście trafiła mu się kobieta z żelaza.

– Co to miało być? Co to za przestawienie?

– Zostaw mnie! – krzyczała uparcie.

– Nie, dopóki mi czegoś nie wyjaśnisz.

– W życiu ani mi się śni!

– Co miał znaczyć wypad do Hogwartu?

– To moja sprawa. – Nadal rozpaczliwie próbowała się od niego uwolnić.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Jak się wydostałaś z domu, co robiłaś...

– To nie jest mój dom!

– ...co robiłaś w szkole, co to wszystko ma na celu i gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Lupin?

Yen wbijała w niego paznokcie, kopała i wiła się jak piskorz, próbując wyzwolić z uścisku, ale Snape ani myślał zwracać na to uwagę. Jednak kiedy nadal uparcie odmawiała odpowiedzi i tylko krzyczała w bezsensownych próbach stawienia oporu (co było przecież z definicji niemożliwe), odepchnął ją od siebie gwałtownie. Na twarzy Yenlli na moment zagościł wyraz niedowierzania, gdy straciła równowagę i upadła na podłogę. Wreszcie umilkła, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią i masując obity łokieć.

– Brutal – syknęła.

– Mam powtórzyć któreś pytanie?

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Nie wystawiaj...

– ... mojej cierpliwości na próbę. Tak, tak, wiem. Zawsze to mówisz, a ja zawsze to robię. I?

– Co za „i"?

– Dokąd to nas prowadzi? – Twarz pięknej pani Snape przybrała dziwny wyraz.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. – Głos Snape'a, o ile to możliwe, stał się jeszcze głębszy i groźniejszy, tyle że cichszy. A im cichszy stawał się jego głos, tym było gorzej.

– Pchnąłeś mnie.

– Nadal czekam.

– Czekaj sobie do śmierci!

Ruszył w jej stronę i zanim zdążyła odskoczyć, już opadł na kolana tuż obok niej i chwycił ją za ręce.

– Zostaw!

– Dość tej dziecinady i udawania idiotki. Ty coś knunujesz. Zaczęłaś grę na własny rachunek, kochanie, a to bardzo, bardzo źle. Fatalnie wręcz.

Im bardziej Yen próbowała się wyrwać, tym silniej Severus ją trzymał, aż wreszcie cała scena zaczęła wyglądać naprawdę groteskowo.

– ZOSTAW MNIE!

– Nie, dopóki nie odpowiesz.

– Co cię to obchodzi?

– Nie lubię być zaskakiwany.

Severus Snape był zbyt rozwścieczony, aby zdawać sobie sprawę z komizmu sytuacji. Żmija dobrała się do jego najbardziej prywatnej sprawy – działalności w Zakonie Feniksa – i był absolutnie przekonany, że próbowała mu tam zaszkodzić. Poza tym miał mgliste przeczucie, że to dopiero początek, a Yen planuje coś, czego on nie jest w stanie do końca zrozumieć. Do powyższego bałaganu dochodził jeszcze niedający się odpędzić sprzed oczu obraz pochylającego się nad nią wilkołaka...

– Wyciągnę to z ciebie – obiecał. – Prędzej czy później, ale na pewno skutecznie.

– A skąd nagle takie zainteresowanie tym, co robię i myślę?

– Bo jesteś moją własnością! – wypalił, zadziwiając ją i siebie.

Yen znieruchomiała, dłonie mężczyzny też nareszcie opadły. Popatrzyli na siebie pełni furii i zaskoczenia.

– Nie – powiedziała Yenlla przez zaciśnięte zęby i wstała. – Nie jestem niczyją własnością. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Snape!

– Doprawdy? Mam w tej kwestii odmienne zdanie.

– Tak? A to nowość. Od kiedy zaczęło ci na mnie zależeć?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– I całe szczęście, bo jeszcze byś się udławił tymi słowami, zimny bydlaku.

– Dlatego zmieniłaś obiekt? – zapytał, czując, jak znowu niebezpiecznie rozwiązuje mu się język. Również wstał.

W reakcji na jego słowa, Yen prychnęła niecierpliwie.

– Doprawdy!

– Jeżeli spróbujesz...

– Na litość boską! – zwróciła się gwałtownie ku Severusowi, celując w niego zaostrzonym paznokciem. – O co ci chodzi? Nie chcesz mnie, prawda?

– Ja...

– Więc nie stój mi na drodze, tak?

– To teraz stoję ci na drodze? Przypominam, że to nie ja to wszystko zacząłem, To nie ja wpakowałem się...

– ... tobie do łóżka. Wiem. I bardzo żałuję, że się w to władowałam, w porządku? A Remus...

– Nadal nosisz moje nazwisko.

Yen zaśmiała się trochę niekontrolowanie.

– Roweno, to jakiś absurd! Już niedługo, Snape. Chyba nie będziesz mi miał za złe, że próbuję zadbać o swoją przyszłość? Ja też chcę coś ugrać na tej wojnie. Nie mogę dłużej marnować czasu, ja... – nieoczekiwanie zamilkła.

Odsunęła się od niego i usiadła na kanapie. Nie wyglądała już na taką silną i wojowniczo nastawioną

– Dlatego – kontynuowała po chwili – nie wyskakuj mi teraz z idiotycznymi pretensjami. Nie życzę sobie wtrącania w moje sprawy. Chcesz się ode mnie uwolnić? Świetnie, zamknij się i pozwól mi działać, a jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem... Zresztą, nie muszę ci niczego tłumaczyć. Po prostu pozwól mi robić swoje, dobrze?

W salonie zapanowała martwa cisza. Severus niespodziewanie poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo.

– Miałeś swoją szansę, Sever.

– Co takiego?

– Jeżeli na całym świecie istniał facet, z którym byłam szczera, to byłeś nim ty.

– Szczera? Szczera?! Bardzo zabawne! Z dziesiątkami uzasadnień każdego postępku, bezustannymi kłamstwami, wykluczającymi się nawzajem opowiastkami i listą twoich byłych i przyszłych powiewającą mi bezustannie przed oczami. Zawsze zmyślałaś i kłamałaś, zapewne nawet i w tej chwili.

– Być może – odpowiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Podniosła się i zbliżyła. – Ty za to powinieneś mieć na tyle dobrego wychowania, aby mi tego nie wypominać. Teraz przemyśl to sobie i zastanów się, dlaczego to wszystko wiesz. I co wiedzieli tamci.

Skierowała się do kuchni, ale zanim wyszła, odwróciła się na progu.

– Świstokliki zwrotne już dawno temu dał mi Fletcher.

– Zwrotne? To prototyp!

– W każdym razie działają, bo, jak widać, nadal jestem w jednym kawałku. Zwariowałabym, gdybym przejmowała się wszystkimi twoimi zakazami, nakazami i złośliwymi uwagami. Możesz przeszukać mieszkanie i sobie je wziąć. Dostanę nowe. Zawsze. A co robiłam w Hogwarcie, to moja sprawa. Aha, i swoją pracę doktorską też przepisałam sama. W kafejce.

***

Albus Dumbledore odsunął od siebie plik papierów, które studiował od dobrych kilku godzin, i zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy. Zerknął w stronę okna na szalejącą wokół szkoły śnieżną zamieć. Zima w tym roku nie odpuszczała. Jeszcze niedawno cieszył się z tego, zwłaszcza w święta (święta bez śniegu to zupełnie nie to samo), ale z przyjemnością zobaczyłby znowu słońce. Jasność w gęstniejącym wokół nich mroku.

Westchnął i sięgnął po kubek gorącej czekolady o lekko cytrynowym smaku. Sączył ją powoli, wpatrując się w połyskujące złotawo w blasku świec pióra towarzyszącego mu feniksa, zasłuchany w delikatne pykanie zgromadzonych w gabinecie alembików. Wbrew wszelkim trapiącym go zmartwieniom w tej cudownej chwili poczuł jednak coś na kształt rozlewającej się po całym ciele błogości. Ten moment spokoju był czymś, czego od dawna potrzebował.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę.

Do komnaty wsunęła się cicho podenerwowana profesor McGonagall.

– Słucham cię, Minerwo. O co chodzi? – zapytał serdecznym tonem, wskazując kobiecie fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

Nauczycielka przez chwilę mierzyła go niezbyt pewnym, rzecz niesłychana, wzrokiem, ale wkrótce zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła zdecydowanie, ze stalowym, nieugiętym błyskiem w oku:

– Albusie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Tak, tak, słucham. Dropsa?

– Poprosiłeś, więc czekałam. I milczałam. Lecz tak dłużej być nie może! Powiedziałeś, że wszystko się ułoży, ale się nie ułożyło, a ja nie chcę i nie będę dłużej patrzeć na to przez palce. Ośmielam się prosić... Stanowczo domagam się – skorygowała – interwencji.

– Ależ droga Minerwo! Uspokój się. W jakiej sprawie?

– Yenlli Honeydell, oczywiście! – zawołała szczerze oburzona, że sam się tego nie domyślił.

– Minerwo, przecież...

Przerwało im kolejne pukanie. Drzwi lekko skrzypnęły i w szparze pojawiła się pobladła, wymizerowana twarz Remusa Lupina.

– Wejdź, mój chłopcze.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, dyrektorze – powiedział, stojąc wciąż w otwartych drzwiach, skinąwszy profesor McGonagall.

– W porządku. Co się stało?

– Ja tylko na słowo. Chodzi o Yen...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, za jego plecami rozległ się miarowy stukot czegoś drewnianego o kamienne schody, a potem chrapliwy głos zawołał ostro:

– Lupin, zdecyduj się: wchodzisz albo wychodzisz.

Lunatyk odsunął się, robiąc przejście Alastorowi Moody'emu.

– Wiesz, Dumbledore, że ja się w te twoje strategie za bardzo nie wtrącam, ale teraz to mi się naprawdę przestaje podobać. Znaczy się, mówię o tej małej od Śmierciojada. Słyszałem co nieco i...

– Dobrze, rozumiem – przerwał mu zmęczonym tonem dyrektor. – Proszę, usiądźcie wszyscy.

***

Przyjemnie byłoby rzec, że po przemowie, jaką zaserwowała mu Yenlla, światopogląd Severusa Snape'a uległ rewolucyjnej przemianie, że niespodziewanie dla samego siebie wiele rzeczy zrozumiał, że jej słowa zmusiły go do przemyślenia kilku spraw, ujrzenia rzeczy w zupełnie nowym świetle i że otwarło się przed nim całe siódme niebo możliwości. Że Severus i jego życie ulegli od tej chwili stałej zmianie na lepsze. Nic podobnego jednak się nie stało, a bezwzględna prawda przedstawiała się tak, że mistrz eliksirów zaiste niewiele z tego wszystkiego pojął. Od czasu nieszczęsnego balu sylwestrowego u Malfoyów, podczas którego zaszło tyle nieprzewidzianych czy wręcz tajemniczych zdarzeń – więcej niż zauważył, tego był pewien – nie rozumiał kompletnie nic z tego, co Yen robiła i mówiła. Jakby posługiwali się różnymi językami! A już sofistyczny wywód sprzed chwili zupełnie go dobił.

Wiedział, że szelma coś kombinuje, że mota coś po swojemu, tak jak tylko ona to potrafi – rzucił jej to prosto w twarz, lecz wiele się nie dowiedział. Kobieta najpierw solidnie powrzeszczała, a potem odeszła z miną męczennicy, zostawiając mu po sobie na pamiątkę stek idiotycznych wyrzutów i informację, że do spółki z naczelnym alkoholikiem Zakonu Feniksa przez cały czas robiła z niego kretyna, co zdecydowanie nie było tym, co Snape chciałby kiedykolwiek od kogokolwiek usłyszeć, a już na pewno nie od niej.

Yen miała głęboko gdzieś starania o jej własne bezpieczeństwo, a jego dobre rady i wysiłki najzwyczajniej w świecie wyśmiała. Jak się okazało, pod pretekstem wykonywania obywatelskiego obowiązku, zwanego inaczej odgrywaniem roli potulnej żoneczki, załatwiała swoje własne sprawy o bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Cóż, szelma zawsze potrafiła się doskonale ustawić. Miała dar. Ostatecznie nawet Severusa od czasu do czasu udawało jej się wodzić za nos. Wprawdzie – zakładając, że w tym, co mówiła tkwiło choć ziarnko prawdy – okoliczności, które doprowadziły ją do zostania panią Snape, powoli zaczynały się wyjaśniać, ale jej motywy nadal pozostawały tajemnicą.

Zresztą to już i tak nieważne. Byle to wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej, a jeżeli żmija wyjątkowo powiedziała prawdę, może rzeczywiście nastąpi to już niedługo. Oby.

Snape był niezwykle zmęczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Ogólnie od pewnego czasu był chronicznie przemęczony, niewiele pomogła nawet krótka przerwa podczas świąt. Zakon, Mroczny i szkoła to zdecydowanie nie były sprawy, które dawały się łatwo i bezboleśnie połączyć, a napięta atmosfera w domu nie pomagała. Severus był na nogach od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, a i wcześniej rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej niż trzy, cztery godziny snu. Taki tryb życia dawał się we znaki. Ostatecznie nie stawał się młodszy...

Teraz też, jak na złość, nie potrafił zasnąć. Być może powoli się odzwyczajał. Wędrował więc nocą po domu, nadrabiając zaległości, a tych nigdy mu nie brakowało. Yen spała na wersalce pozwijana jak jej własna falbanka. Gdyby przez kilka ostatnich dni nie doprowadzała go do szału, może nawet by jej pożałował. Tym bardziej, że miała ma sobie koszulkę, przez którą było widać absolutnie wszystko, a to zazwyczaj wzbudzało sympatię w męskich sercach. Jednak to już nie była jego sprawa. Niechże się Wilkołak troszczy o Miss Hogwarts. Nietoperz, zdaje się, wykorzystał już swój limit godzin.

***

– Mocniej – poleciła Yenlla, zaciskając zęby.

– Ale proszę panien... pani! Ja naprawdę nie uważam, żeby...

– Masz robić, co mówię!

– Ale już bardziej nie można!

– Można. Postaraj się trochę.

– Dobrze – westchnęła Błyskotka, ciągnąc za tasiemki gorsetu. Drobne nóżki ślizgały jej się na pościeli.

– Pora podjąć zdecydowane działania – zauważyła Yen, pudrując sobie z wielkim zajęciem dekolt. Skrzatka kichnęła. – Nie zostanę tutaj ani chwili dłużej. Nie po czymś takim.

– Chciałam tylko zauważyć, proszę panienki, że nie uważam tego za szczególnie rozsądne.

– A co mam zrobić?

– Czy na pewno dobrze to pani przemyślała?

– Bardzo dobrze, a wnioski są takie, że najwyższy czas się stąd wynieść.

– Więc dlaczego nie wrócimy do Krucz...

– Cicho!

– Ale...

– Nie! Po prostu mi zaufaj.

– Nie lubię, kiedy panienka tak mówi. To zawsze źle się kończy.

– Prosiłam, żebyś się nie wtrącała. Jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już dzisiaj będzie po wszystkim.

– Ale...

– CICHO! – krzyknęła Yenlla i wróciła do wydłużania rzęs przy użyciu różdżki. – Cicho. Wystarczy już tego. Ściśnij jeszcze.

– Czy jest pani pewna?

– Ciągnij!

***

Wbrew dramatycznej wymowie zdarzeń dnia poprzedniego i całej tej przetragizowanej gadaniny Yenlli już nazajutrz wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Gdy Snape rutynowo wybierał się na Grimmauld, żmija czekała na niego gotowa do drogi. Miała na sobie dobrze skrojoną suknię z czarnego aksamitu ozdobioną poprzyszywanymi tu i ówdzie cekinami i była tak ściśnięta w pasie, że każda inna niewiasta uległaby już dawno zaduszeniu. Co nie oznaczało bynajmniej, że wykorzystanie gorsetu w charakterze imadła było błędnym posunięciem. Przeciwnie, wyszło Yen bardzo na korzyść... tu i tam. Severus zauważył też, że jego żona jest blada i to o wiele bardziej niż zwykle (wliczając nawet gorset), a miejscami wręcz szarawa. Aha, i oczywiście się do niego nie odzywała ani na niego nie patrzyła – nie, żeby mistrzowi eliksirów aż tak bardzo na tym zależało. Dodatkowo szczelnie owinęła się grubym szalem. Może była chora? Zresztą, co go to w ogóle obchodzi?

***

Wszyscy powoli się rozchodzili, tylko Severus Snape ociągał się i czekał. Dyrektor uprzedzał, że nie pojawi się na zebraniu i złożył wszystko w ręce zastępcy, ale miał zajrzeć tam chwilę później i prosił, aby mistrz eliksirów został nieco dłużej. Dumbledore chciał zamienić z nim kilka słów na osobności, a to oczywiście nie mogło poczekać, mimo że widywali się praktycznie codziennie, a Snape mógłby akurat mieć coś innego do roboty... bo i zawsze coś miał. W porządku, nieważne. Tyle usłyszał od Minerwy – nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał. Macki Yen sięgały daleko, w końcu dotarła do najwyższej instancji. W dalszym ciągu wszędzie natykał się na śledzących go Zakonników. Może wreszcie dowie się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dyrektor z pewnością udzieli mu wyjaśnień. Ktoś musi.

Dumbledore się spóźniał, a Severus denerwował. W domu czekał na niego stos testów do sprawdzenia i nowe do przygotowania, a w pracowni warzyło się kilka eliksirów, z których dwoma powinien zająć się najpóźniej o osiemnastej, jeżeli nie mają się przemienić w kolorowy magiczny ser. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów stracił cierpliwość. Ile można czekać?

Trzasnął zamaszyście drzwiami kuchni i ruszył do salonu, gdzie zdążyła się z pewnością rozgościć Yenlla ze swoim wilkołakiem. Nie zamierzał jej tutaj zostawiać – to byłoby zwyczajnie zbyt proste. Nie ma znaczenia, co żmija mówiła, rogów na pewno mu nie przyprawi. Nie odważyłaby się.

Yen siedziała na sofie obok Remusa, który klepał ją po dłoni i szeptał coś pocieszającego z nieobecnym wzrokiem i zmarszczonymi w zamyśleniu brwiami. Jeden policzek drgał mu miarowo. Severus mógłby przysiąc, że szelma miała wilgotne oczy, ale z jakiego (powinien dodać: tym razem) powodu? Och, to zaiste wielka tajemnica, albowiem...

Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło, trafiło jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Przez dwa tygodnie, które minęły od sylwestra, Yen urządzała mu w domu piekło na ziemi, prezentując nastroje o wiele bardziej burzliwe i bojowe niż tutaj. Dla mistrza eliksirów była ostra, oschła, agresywna, cięta, natomiast publicznie, zwłaszcza u Blacka, dziwacznie i zupełnie bezsensownie kuliła się w sobie i przemykała cichutko i pokornie z kąta w kąt. Żmija! Wiedźma! Zło wcielone! Jeżeli na niego bezustannie szczekała, a wilkołakowi moczyła szatę, to kto obecnie cieszył się jej łaskami? Może kundel, który leżał owinięty miękko wokół jej stóp, strzygąc uszami i przysłuchując się uważnie toczącej się nad nim konwersacji, z nosem wetkniętym pod kieckę Yen.

Prawdziwa sielankowa scenka rodzajowa! Piękna, Bestia i jeszcze pies na dokładkę. Severus zaczynał żałować, że nie zabrał ze sobą pędzla i akwareli.

– Do domu! – rzucił, przekraczając próg. – Już!

To był taki mały test. Yen oblała. Nawet nie pisnęła w odpowiedzi, a to było mniej niż nieprawdopodobne. Westchnęła tylko bezgłośnie i grzecznie podreptała w jego kierunku. Wydawała się przy tym jakby mniejsza i jeszcze bledsza. No tak. Chwycił ją wpół, dosłownie wypchnął na korytarz i trzasnął drzwiami. Słyszał, jak po drugiej stronie dwaj mężczyźni zrywają się na równe nogi. Pociągnął Yen w stronę schodów.

– No nie! – prychnęła dopiero teraz. – Znowu to samo!

– Zamknij się.

– Puść mnie! – Broniła się.

Severus zbiegał szybko po schodach. Yenlla omal nie spadła, gdy szpilka skręciła w przeciwną niż ona stronę na poluzowanym dywaniku.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! – wrzasnęła, przytrzymując się szczebelków, gdy mąż ciągnął ją w dół. Z boku musiało to wyglądać dość interesująco. W pewnej chwili Yen poczuła, jak puszczają kolejne tasiemki jej gorsetu.

– Obawiam się, że rozumiem aż za dużo. Koniec przedstawienia.

– Nic nie wiesz.

– Wiem, w co chcesz mnie wrobić.

– Ja ciebie?! W nic!

– Rzeczywiście!

– To dla wspólnego dobra!

Remus i Syriusz pojawili się na półpiętrze. Zinterpretowali sytuację dokładnie tak, jak wyglądała.

– Snape! – ryknął Black.

– Severusie, zostaw ją – dodał nieco spokojniej Lupin.

– Nie wtrącajcie się!

Mistrz eliksirów szarpnął o jeden raz za dużo. Dłonie Yen ześlizgnęły się ze szczebelków i piękna szelma z piskiem wylądowała na nim, przygniatając go do przeciwnej poręczy. Gorset eksplodował wraz ze szwami na tyle sukni, schody zalał deszcz błyszczących guzików. Twarz Miss Hogwarts wreszcie znalazła się na tyle blisko Snape'a, aby mógł jej się dobrze przyjrzeć.

– Co ci się stało w oko? – zapytał odruchowo, a zaraz potem jego własne źrenice przysłoniła zasłona z czerwieni.

– YEN – warknął.

– Zabieraj od niej łapy, Snape! – wrzeszczał dalej Syriusz.

– Yen, nic ci nie jest? – dopytywał troskliwie jego przyjaciel.

– CO TO JEST?!

– Sever, kochanie, opanuj się, ja...

– Pytałem, co zrobiłaś sobie w oko. Nie miałaś tego rano.

– Snape, nie udawaj idioty.

– Odwal się, Black!

– Pobiłeś ją, gnoju!

Syriusz ruszył w dół schodów, ale Lupin przytrzymał go stanowczo. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy zdecydowane wkroczenie jest taktowne. Ostatecznie, to jednak nie była ich sprawa i... może... tak jakby...

– Nie zrobiłaś tego – powiedział Severus cicho i nisko. Bardzo groźnie.

Yen cofnęła się pod ścianę.

– Sever, to jest... To nie jest tak, jak myślisz...

– NIE ZROBIŁAŚ TEGO!

Yenlla usiłowała czym prędzej uciec jak najdalej od niego, ale przytrzymał ją, a potem zerwał jej szal. Łabędzia szyja i dekolt były pokryte wstrętnymi siniakami – część z nich miała kształt odciśniętych rąk, które przebijały wyraźnie spod grubej warstwy jasnego pudru.

– Zabiję – syknął.

Yen odepchnęła go od siebie, a w następnej chwili poślizgnęła się na jednym z własnych guzików i z krzykiem spadła z ostatnich kilku stopni, lądując mało elegancko, lecz bardzo boleśnie, na kości ogonowej.

Ostatnie wydarzenie otrzeźwiło nieudolnych obrońców pani Snape, którzy właśnie tracili czas na przepychanki z sobą nawzajem. Widząc Yen rozłożoną na podłodze i Snape'a w wyraźnym ataku furii, ponownie odczytali wszystko po swojemu i na łeb na szyję rzucili się z odsieczą, również ślizgając na nieszczęsnych guzikach.

Severus właśnie stał nad wyjątkowo szczerze przerażoną Yen, wykrzykując kolejne groźby. Pierwszy dopadł do niego Lupin i odwrócił ku sobie, ale Nietoperz tylko machnął na niego lekceważąco ręką, ledwie zwracając uwagę. Kto przejmowałby się oswojoną bestyjką, kiedy w pobliżu znajduje się stwór o wiele groźniejszy, choć aktualnie nieco zszokowany upadkiem? Wtedy łagodny, opanowany i anielsko spokojny Remus Lupin zrobił ostatnią rzecz, jakiej ktokolwiek – ze Snape'em na czele – by się po nim spodziewał. Zanim Severus zdążył się od niego odwrócić, naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu uniósł pięść i – w ramach zemsty za Yen chyba – wymierzył wyjątkowo celny cios prosto w jego lewe oko. Mistrz eliksirów absolutnie nie był na to przygotowany, więc zarówno pod wpływem zadziwiającej siły uderzenia, jak i zaskoczenia zatoczył się do tyłu, następnie potknął o Yenllę i zwalił na podłogę jak kłoda.

„Umarłem i trafiłem do cyrku", przemknęło mu w tym samym momencie przez myśl.

Yen natychmiast wydała z siebie dziki pisk, gdy wreszcie przejrzała na oczy i wcale nie spodobało jej się to, co zobaczyła. Zrozumiała, że przeholowała i że to już nie są żarty. Skoczyła na równe nogi i zachwiała się, ponieważ załamała się pod nią skręcona na eleganckich szpilkach kostka, a przez obitą część wstydliwą przeszedł tak ostry impuls, że aż zawyła – dla odmiany – z bólu. Wreszcie odzyskała chwiejną równowagę i już-już chciała się rzucić pomiędzy Severusa i Remusa, ale w tej samej sekundzie poczuła, jak silne ręce chwytają ją mocno w pasie, a ona sama traci kontakt z podłożem. Jej nagie, bo uwolnione z gorsetu i tyłu sukni, plecy zostały przyciśnięte do czyjegoś wilgotnego podkoszulka. Do nozdrzy Yenlli doszedł zapach piwa i psiej sierści.

– W tej chwili mnie postaw, Black!

– O nie, słońce. Spokojnie, to tylko syndrom sztokholmski.

– CO?

– Syndrom...

– Przerwij im, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Nigdy. – Trzymające ją ręce zwiększyły uścisk, a nawet pojechały odrobinę wzwyż. Yen wbiła w nie komplet paznokci. – Remus właśnie zostaje mężczyzną, nie?

– Zabieraj łapy!

– Godryku, jaka ty jesteś miękka – zauważył Syriusz, który chyba znalazł się już w innej rzeczywistości. Natrętne dłonie podjechały jeszcze wyżej...

– BLACK!

Zaledwie krok dalej stał Remus, z bardzo niepewną miną i wielkim zaskoczeniem przyglądając się swoim rękom. Nie wierzył, że to zrobił. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nikogo nie uderzył. Nie w taki żałosny sposób. Nawet w szkole. Zaraz ochłonął i pochylił się nad Snape'em, chcąc pomóc mu wstać.

Bardziej od przeciwnika nawykły w życiu do bójek – przynajmniej obserwacyjnie – Severus naturalną koleją klasycznej komedii omyłek zrozumiał ten ruch opacznie. Mając do wyboru odejście stąd z twarzą i godnością oraz zrobienie z siebie kompletnego kretyna, oczywiście wybrał drugą opcję (pewnie nie bez znaczenia była obecność Yen Honeydell jako świadka zdarzeń). Chwilę później zdecydowanie chwycił Remusa za fraki.

Nietoperz i wilkołak tarzali się po podłodze niczym najprymitywniejsi mugole, a Yenlla wyła jak wysokiej klasy banshee, podczas gdy Syriusz z coraz intensywniej objawiającą się ciekawością badał jej ciało, wygłaszając raz za razem wątpliwej jakości komplementy. Doprowadzona do ostateczności kobieta odrzuciła niespodziewanie głowę do tyłu, waląc z całej siły prześladowcę w czoło, aż sama przez chwile widziała tylko upragnione gwiazdki ze słynnego bulwaru. Korzystając z tego, że uchwyt nieco zelżał, kopnęła go w łydkę, a na koniec z rozmachem wbiła szpilkę w jego bosą stopę. Usłyszała obrzydliwy chrzęst. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że Black może wydobyć z siebie tak wysokie dźwięki. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby, gdyby udało jej się trafić wyżej...

Uwolniona wpadła pomiędzy walczących i zaraz oberwała w ucho i biodro. Potem z wibrującym okrzykiem, od którego zadrżały szyby w oknach, rzuciła się Severusowi na szyję, nieostrożnie go przewracając, a gdy już wylądowali na podłodze, rozłożyła się na nim, starannie go zakrywając i zdecydowanie osiągając tym szczyt komizmu. Mężczyźni totalnie zbaranieli.

– Nie – wydyszała w stronę Remusa. – Nie. To. Nie. Tak.

Rozjuszony Snape zrzucił ją z siebie, lecz znowu się w niego wczepiła.

– On... On... – wychrypiała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. – Nic mi nie zrobił. To tylko makijaż – wyartykułowała wreszcie i roztarła charakteryzacyjny przejaw geniuszu w postaci siniaków i podbitego oka, który i tak powoli spływał z niej kolorowym potem.

Remus Lupin oklapł, opadając na podłogę obok nich.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła Yen.

Severus z wściekłością zacisnął dłonie na jej szyi, teraz rzeczywiście zostawiając odciski dłoni zaraz obok zagojonych malinek. Jednocześnie na jej głowę posypała się soczysta wiązanka pełna przeklętych dwulicowych mątw i żmij. A były to zaledwie najbardziej eufemiczne epitety, które akurat wpadły mistrzowi eliksirów do głowy. Później i epitetów, i motywów przewinęło się znacznie więcej.

– Coś ty im naopowiadała?!

– Przepraszam!

– Ty...

– Przecież chciałeś rozwodu!

– Słucham? – zapytał osłupiały.

– A myślisz, że co to wszystko miało na celu? To był najlepszy sposób, kochanie. Jedyny!

Wtem drzwi od ulicy otworzyły się i doleciał ich stamtąd kolejny kobiecy krzyk. W sam środek tego zamieszania wkroczyli Albus Dumbledore i Molly Weasley. Dyrektor ogarnął szybkim spojrzeniem korytarz wejściowy domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, strzępki sukni Yenlli, dwójkę swoich ludzi w różnym stopniu uszkodzeń ciała i zakrwawioną stopę wyjącego obłędnie trzeciego z nich, po czym zgarnął całe towarzystwo do salonu.

*****  
Jerry Bock, Sheldon Harnick, FIDDLER ON THE ROOF: Matchmaker.  
Leonard Bernstein, Stephen Sondheim, WEST SIDE STORY: I Feel Pretty.


	13. Długi ozór Kundla

Fame on the wireless as far as it goes  
Is all very well but every girl knows  
She needs a man she can monopolize  
With fingers in dozens of different pies  
Oh but it's sad when a love affair dies!  
(EVITA: Goodnight and Thank You)

Severus Snape stał dumnie wyprostowany, zagryzając zęby i starając się trzymać fason. Jedną ręką swobodnie opierał się o zagłówek fotela, aby w nieodpowiednim momencie przypadkiem nie zawiodło go porządnie obite przy którymś z kolei upadku kolano. Usiłował nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać z rozciętą wargą i siniejącym z minuty na minutę okiem – zupełnie podobnym teraz do tego, jakie bardzo artystycznie wymalowała sobie Yen. Opuchlizna znacznie zmniejszyła mu pole widzenia. Starannie unikał pełnego w równych proporcjach potępienia i zawodu wzroku dyrektora, próbując jednocześnie nie patrzeć ani na nagle szalenie uradowaną i ledwie powstrzymującą histeryczny chichot żmiję, ani na Molly Weasley, która – uporawszy się już z obrażeniami wilkołaka i opatrzywszy fatalnie pokiereszowaną łapę kundla – stała teraz niedaleko niego, zachlapując podłogę workiem z topniejącym lodem, którego mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał nawet zauważać, nie wspominając o dotykaniu czy używaniu. Nie w tym życiu. Cała sprawa była już wystarczająco komiczna, nie chciał jej dodatkowo oglądać przez pryzmat kompresu na oku. Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Sam poradziłby sobie świetnie, gdyby tylko go stąd wypuścili i pozwolili zamknąć się na kilka minut w laboratorium.

– A więc – odezwał się po chwili dłuższego, pełnego napięcia milczenia Albus Dumbledore – z tego, co zrozumiałem, a mam szczerą nadzieję, że coś zrozumiałem źle, obecna tutaj pani Snape...

Wywołana przestała wreszcie głupkowato się uśmiechać i jakby zmalała w oczach. Jednego nie mogła sobie jednak darować i skorygowała bardzo cicho:

– Honeydell.

– Pani Snape – powtórzył z naciskiem starszy czarodziej – symulowała przez pewien czas istnienie bardzo alarmującej sytuacji.

Yenlla nakryła głowę rękami i jęknęła. Zdaje się, że wreszcie dotarło do niej, jak bardzo narozrabiała, i że oto przyszedł i odpowiedni czas, i człowiek, żeby wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje. Prawdopodobnie niezbyt dla niej miłe. Przez chwilę z całych sił usiłowała rozmyć się w powietrzu, ale jakoś jej to nie wychodziło.

– Czy mam rację?

– Tak – wyszeptała.

– Nie dosłyszałem.

– Dyrektorze, proszę! Spokojnie – wtrąciła się pani Weasley.

Podeszła do nieszczęsnej sprawczyni całego zamieszania, pozostawiając za sobą mokry ślad. Położyła suchą dłoń na ramieniu Yen.

– A ja proszę, aby mi nie przerywano – rzucił dość groźnie dyrektor. – Próbuję sobie to wszystko poukładać.

Tym razem wyglądał naprawdę poważnie, wręcz strasznie. Rozbawione iskierki ustąpiły miejsca groźnym ogniom, głos nabrał mocy i grozy. Z łagodnego staruszka nie pozostał nawet ślad. Ten człowiek z pewnością był najpotężniejszym magiem obecnych czasów. Zdecydowanie budził postrach i szacunek. Severus i Remus, a nawet Syriusz spuścili smętnie nosy na kwintę, w jednym wypadku zakończyło się to poluzowaniem tamponady.

– Zatem pani Snape, w celu na razie jeszcze niesprecyzowanym, bardzo zależało na tym, aby przekonać nas, że dzieje się jej krzywda. Czy dlatego trzech moich ludzi pobiło się jak małe dzieci o miotełkę?

Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

– Nie trzech, tylko dwóch – poprawiła Yen. – Black miał wtedy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty...

– Bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co znaczy ta dziecinada. Malowanki i przepychanki! Czy doprawdy trzeba państwu przypominać, co się dzieje za drzwiami? Czy nie mamy ważniejszych spraw na głowie niż wasze zadawnione nieporozumienia? O zatargach o – zawahał się – kobiety nie wspominając.

– Przepraszam, dyrektorze, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że sam pan to zaczął – wypalił Severus, zgrzytając ze złości zębami.

– Słucham?

– Sprowadził ją pan tutaj i nich mnie diabli, jeżeli wiem dlaczego!

– Jak to dlaczego, Snape? Żeby ci się lepiej pracowało, nie?

– Nie twój interes, Black.

– Żebyś miał gdzie wyładować nadmiar życiowej energii – dorzucił złośliwie Syriusz.

– Co, zdaje się, o wiele bardziej przydałoby się tobie, bo ostatnio pewne twoje organy chyba zamieniły się funkcjami, Black.

– Dziękuję, wolę mniej zużyty towar.

Yenlla wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, a pani Weasley tupnęła nogą.

– Syriuszu, jak śmiesz! Jak możesz mówić podobne rzeczy?!

Usiadła na oparciu fotela i objęła Yen, która chętnie wtuliła się w jej bujny biust, uciekając tym samym skutecznie z zasięgu wszystkich samców w pokoju. Pani Snape nie była w ciemię bita. Jeżeli Matka Weasley stanie po jej stronie, jest w domu. Nikt nie śmiałby zaczynać z Matką Weasley. Zrobiła najbardziej niewinną i zrozpaczoną minkę, na jaką mogła się w tej chwili zdobyć.

– Uważaj na język! – pouczyła Molly obrażonego Łapę.

– Dość tego! – Dumbledore po raz kolejny podniósł głos. – Zachowujecie się znacznie gorzej niż dzieci.

– Więc niech ją pan stąd odeśle – warknął mistrz eliksirów przez zęby, nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli starając się nad sobą panować. – Ona jest jak... jak kocimiętka!

– CO?! – krzyknęła Yenlla z oburzeniem.

– Opinia znawcy – skomentował kpiąco Syriusz.

– Zejdź ze mnie, kundlu!

– To akurat nie ja mam okazje od czasu do czasu na ciebie włazić, Snape.

– Black! Wystarczy już tych aluzji. – Molly wstała, zdecydowanie pociągając za sobą przyklejoną do niej kurczowo Yen. – Zabieram stąd to biedne dziecko.

– Biedne? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Severus.

– Dziecko? – dodał zgodnie Black.

– Powiedziałam coś, Syriuszu!

– O nie, droga Molly – zatrzymał ją stanowczo dyrektor. – Ona zostanie tutaj, dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni.

– Przypominam wszystkim, że ONA ma bardzo ładne imię.

– Ależ Molly!

– Nie, dyrektorze! Nie będę spokojnie stać i wysłuchiwać tych ataków.

– Przecież...

– Cicho! – Matka Weasley machnęła ręka na starszego czarodzieja jak na któregoś ze swoich niesfornych synów. – Obie już dosyć się nasłuchałyśmy i to rzeczy wyjątkowo nieodpowiednich dla kobiecych uszu! Dwaj dorośli mężczyźni rzucili się na siebie niczym skończeni kretyni, z Bóg jeden wie jakiego powodu, a teraz wszyscy uczepiliście się niewinnej dziewczyny. Pieprzona solidarność plemników, ot co!

Czterej panowie w jednej chwili zesztywnieli, a dwóch z nich nawet się zarumieniło. Subtelna sugestia rozbawionych iskierek powróciła do oczu Dumbledore'a. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Yenlla odetchnęła z ulgą i od razu poczuła się o wiele lepiej... dopóki nie usłyszała, jak Severus zgrzyta zębami.

– Dobrze, droga Molly. W porządku, porozmawiamy spokojnie. Obawiam się jednak, że Yenlla nie jest tak całkiem niewinna...

– Ale też tylko w części winna!

– W sporej części, tak. Czy obie panie zechcą usiąść?

Molly skinęła głową i usiadła na kanapie. Yen przycupnęła tuż obok.

– Niech będzie – rzekła łaskawie pani Weasley. – Wyjaśnijmy to wszystko raz a dobrze, ale bez tego ciągłego dogryzania.

– Co nazywasz dogryzaniem, Molly? – chciał wiedzieć pan willi na Grimmauld Place 12.

– Sądzę, że ciebie, Syriuszu, sprawa dotyczy najmniej, więc w ogóle nie musisz tutaj przebywać.

Nachmurzony Black odwrócił się i pochylił, nagle bardzo zainteresowany swoją poranioną stopą.

– Aha, i na miejscu Yen zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo.

– Skąd wiesz, że...

– Litości, Syriuszu! Nietrudno było się domyślić.

Yenlla patrzyła na nich, chowając się za Molly i słuchając, jak Snape w dalszym ciągu próbuje ze złości zetrzeć sobie zęby, i wreszcie się wkurzyła. Stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu chować głowy w piasek. Czego ma się bać? Co ma do stracenia?

– Och, dobra, skończmy już z tym – powiedziała, wstając i biorąc się pod boki dla dodania sobie animuszu. – Może to, co zrobiłam, nie było szczególnie mądre, ale wypraszam sobie, że bezsensowne. Ktoś musiał coś zrobić, prawda? – Odgarnęła nerwowo włosy z czoła i przygryzła wargę. – Ile można? To... To zupełnie głupie!

– Co, moje dziecko? – zdziwił się Dumbledore.

– To całe niby małżeństwo! Wyszłam za Snape'a, bo pan mnie o to poprosił, bo twierdził pan, że to bardzo ważne, a ja nie wypytywałam o szczegóły. Zrobiłam, czego ode mnie wymagano, prawda? Tylko że to, co pan mówił, okazało się, za przeproszeniem, stekiem bzdur, a ja do tej pory nie wiem, co mieliście dzięki temu osiągnąć, ale znowu o nic nie pytałam. O Krucze Gniazdo też nie. Nieważne. Przeżyłam. W każdym razie, nie widzę powodu, aby tę sytuację dłużej przeciągać. Ani żebyśmy z Severusem nadal musieli być do siebie nawzajem idiotycznie uwiązani. Pan jednak zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nie ma żadnej wzruszającej historii. Oboje tylko czekamy, aż pan zdejmie z nas kajdany. Każde z nas ma swoje życie, ale chyba nikogo to nie obchodzi, bo trwa jakaś głupia wojna i nikt nie ma na nic czasu. Ale to nie jest moja wojna, w ogóle mnie ona nie obchodzi, a nikt do tej pory nie wytłumaczył mi, co tutaj w ogóle robię. Oczywiście poza byciem... ekhem... kocimiętką – westchnęła ciężko, przeszywając mistrza eliksirów nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, lecz on akurat patrzył w drugą stronę. – A skoro najwyraźniej nie spełniam tutaj żadnej istotnej roli, oprócz bycia powodem samczych walk, jak raczył pan sam zauważyć, to bardzo chciałabym już wrócić do siebie... Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że znajdę nowy dom, skoro poprzedni straciłam. Myślałam, że jeżeli uda mi się... że... och! Że jeżeli wszyscy jednocześnie pomyślicie, że jest naprawdę źle, to pan da sobie i nam spokój, i... – Zamachała znacząco lewą dłonią. Małe kółeczko na serdecznym palcu zamigotało srebrzyście. Yen odchrząknęła jeszcze bardziej znacząco. – To wszystko.

W salonie zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy obecni wkładali wiele wysiłku w to, aby nie patrzeć teraz na zdeterminowaną kobietę, zwłaszcza Remus Lupin.

– Aha – dodała po chwili namysłu o wiele mniej pewnym tonem. – Sever o niczym nie wiedział. Pewnie się zdziwił.

Powiedziawszy to, Yenlla odwróciła się na pięcie i rozłożyła arogancko na wielkim fotelu pod oknem, jak najdalej od Nietoperza i ich wszystkich. Dyrektor milczał bardzo długo, mimo wwiercającego się w niego, ponaglającego spojrzenia Molly Weasley, które mówiło mniej więcej coś w stylu: „A nie mówiłyśmy?", tylko bardziej natarczywie.

– To zajmie najwyżej minutę – odezwał się Snape, wykonując niezdecydowany ruch ręką, który nosił w sobie sugestię rozdzielania czegoś od czegoś innego.

– Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. – Dyrektor sięgnął po swoją pelerynę, ignorując nagły wybuch szumu w pokoju.

– Ale dlaczego? – zapytała z rozpaczą Yen.

– Dyrektorze, nie może mi pan tego zrobić! Nie teraz.

– Powiedziałem już, Severusie.

Yenlla podbiegła i przytrzymała starszego mężczyznę za ramię.

– Niech nam pan to przynajmniej wytłumaczy.

Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się przez moment jej pięknej, choć teraz bardzo zagniewanej twarzy, a potem pogłaskał ją po włosach. Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na Snape'a, który wyglądał, jakby miał szczerą ochotę rozszarpać przełożonego gołymi rękami. I zapewne zrobiłby to, gdyby nie powstrzymywał go zaiste ogromny szacunek. Dlatego tylko stał nieopodal, dysząc ciężko i nieświadomie odsłaniając żółte zęby.

– Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, mój chłopcze – zwrócił się do niego spokojnie Dumbledore. – Wszak jest przynajmniej jedna rzecz, która powinna pomóc waszemu związkowi, nie mylę się?

Mistrz eliksirów zamrugał oczami, najwyraźniej początkowo nic z tej uwagi nie rozumiejąc, lecz już sekundę później gwałtownie zbladł. Mimo to dzielnie grał dalej.

– Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, dyrektorze.

– Och, chyba nie sugerujesz, że jej o tym nie powiedziałeś? – dorzucił straszy czarodziej niewinnie.

– O czym? – ożywiła się Yenlla, przenosząc wzrok od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego.

– To zostało panu powierzone w tajemnicy – warknął bardzo cicho, praktycznie na granicy słyszalności Severus Snape.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że uważam...

– Nie.

– Uważam, że Yen powinna wiedzieć.

– O czym powinnam wiedzieć? – nie dawała za wygraną.

– O NICZYM.

– Mój chłopcze!

– Nie waż się tego zrobić!

Snape bardzo rzadko zdobywał się na zwrot per ty do dyrektora. Właściwie Yen nie słyszała, aby kiedykolwiek dotąd to zrobił. Teraz dodatkowo rzucił mu swoje najmocniejsze spojrzenie i, uznając widocznie dalszy pobyt tutaj za bezcelowy, wyszedł, powiewając szatą i trzaskając drzwiami, aż kawałki tynku posypały się na głowy zebranych. Zdezorientowana Yenlla stała jeszcze chwilę, patrząc w osłupieniu na dyrektora, a potem wybiegła za swoim mężem. Swoim nadal mężem.

Fiasko. Totalne.

***

– O czym miałeś mi powiedzieć?

– Słyszałaś. O niczym.

– Ależ Severusie!

– Zejdź mi z drogi.

– Ale...

Snape odsunął ją siłą i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Yen podążała krok w krok za nim, gniotąc ze zdenerwowania rąbek sukni w dłoniach.

– Severus...

– Nie. Daj mi święty spokój.

– Jeżeli to dotyczy mnie, muszę wiedzieć.

– To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Przecież...

– To nie twój interes.

– Jednak dyrektor powiedział...

– Dyrektor jest sklerotycznym starcem i...

– I dobrze wie, co mówi. Zawsze. – Yen uczepiła się jego szaty. – Co wy znowu przede mną ukrywacie. Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie mówi? Dyrektor mnie zbywa, a ty...

– Chyba wyraziłem się jasno. – Snape uwolnił się od niej, odginając palec po palcu wczepione w swoje ubranie dłonie. – Przestań za mną łazić.

– Sever, co on chciał przez to powiedzieć? Severus!

Uciekł do pracowni, zatrzaskując i ryglując drzwi przed Yen. Nie zwracał uwagi na jej natrętne okrzyki.

***

Gdy kilka godzin później, w środku nocy, Severus wychodził ze swojego gabinetu, omal się nie przewrócił, potknąwszy się o siedzącą na progu Yenllę. Zmierzyła go z dołu takim spojrzeniem, że wyrzuty sumienia powinny w tej samej sekundzie rzucić się na niego bardziej zawzięcie niż piranie.

– Powiedz mi – poprosiła.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie.

– Teraz to ty dramatyzujesz.

Prychnął i już miał dla odmiany zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi sypialni, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił i popatrzył na nią. Zdawał się rozważać coś w myślach. Potem zawrócił i wyciągnął rękę.

– Chodź.

– Słucham?

– Zamierzasz dalej nocować na tej kanapie?

– Ja... nie wiem.

Yenlla popatrzyła nieufanie na niego i wyciągniętą ku sobie dłoń. Zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi. Właściwie... Z nich wszystkich był chyba najlepszy. I nawet specjalnie nie wściekał się za to wszystko, chociaż zdecydowanie miał powody. Poza tym... Ostatecznie, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, w gruncie rzeczy Lupinowi też chodziło o jedno. Każdemu chodzi. Severus Snape przynajmniej nigdy tego nie ukrywał.

Już miała skinąć głową i podać mu rękę, gdy przypomniała sobie bal u Malfoyów. Potem to, jak ją nazwał oraz komplet mało przyjemnych odzywek z dzisiejszej awantury na Grimmauldzie. I nagle poczuła się tym zmęczona.

Siedząc wciąż na progu laboratorium, oparła się wygodniej o framugę i spuściła wzrok.

– Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie.

– Na Salazara! To nie była dwuznaczna oferta. Nie rzucę się na ciebie... kocimiętko. Nie jestem zwierzęciem – urwał, wciągając ze świstem powietrze. – Zresztą – wydyszał – wygląda na to, że w ogóle mnie tam dzisiaj nie będzie.

Yenlla zerknęła na niego ponownie z pytającą miną. Severus trzymał się za przedramię, a spod rękawa wydobywała się znajoma zgniłozielona poświata.

– Och!

– Rozgość się.

***

Piękna Yenlla nie zamierzała łatwo się poddać. Miała już po dziurki w nosie tajemnic, a już szczególnie nie lubiła, gdy ukrywano przed nią rzeczy bezpośrednio z nią związane. Z Severusa – typowe – nie udało jej się nic wydobyć, zresztą i tak bez przerwy siedział w szkole albo szlajał się gdzieś ze Śmierciojadami. Jeżeli w ogóle bywał w mieszkaniu, siedział u siebie, a zza drzwi gabinetu nie dochodziło jej uszu nic poza kichaniem i siąkaniem. Wypytywanie Dumbledore'a darowała sobie od razu. Dyrektor potraktowałby ją filozoficzną wiązanką na temat poświęcenia i ciekawych czasów lub cytrynowym dropsem, co w gruncie rzeczy wychodziło na jedno, z tym, że Yen filozofię mogła znieść, za to sam cytrynowy zapach doprowadzał ją do pasji. Uch, mężczyźni!

Niestety mężczyźni byli górą w tym towarzystwie. Molly na pewno nie była w nic wtajemniczona. Poczciwa Matka Weasley należała do tego rodzaju osób, którym Yen nie powierzyłaby nawet nazwy marki swojego ulubionego szamponu, nie mówiąc o czymś więcej, a McGonagall wciąż budziła jej odrazę. Cholerna Żelazna Dziewica!

Krukonka jednak nie rezygnowała. Istnieją inne sposoby. Muszą. Postanowiła w miarę możliwości przeprowadzić małe śledztwo na własną rękę.

***

Przez trzydzieści siedem lat życia Severus Snape miał dość okazji, żeby się przekonać, że nieszczęścia niezmiernie rzadko chodzą parami – zazwyczaj przemieszczają się stadami, mnożąc jak króliki. Niestety, ten dzień najwyraźniej uznał, że jego misją jest udowodnić to mistrzowi eliksirów po raz kolejny.

Mistrz eliksirów słuchał raportu przemawiającego właśnie Śmierciożercy. Od początku pełen był jak najgorszych przeczuć, a pod koniec już całkowicie zdruzgotany – oczywiście o tyle, o ile Severus Snape był psychicznie i fizycznie zdolny do czucia się zdruzgotanym. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten człowiek nie miał prawa wiedzieć nawet połowy tego, o czym właśnie mówił, a skoro wiedział, oznaczało to, że po drugiej stronie coś poszło nie tak. W Zakonie albo Ministerstwie zalągł się kret. Osobiście Severus stawiał na to drugie – ministerialni urzędnicy na bank właśnie coś spieprzyli i wszystko trzeba będzie zaczynać od nowa. W którymś miejscu zapory bezpieczeństwa wytworzyła się szpara i nastąpił tragiczny wyciek. Cały wysiłek ostatnich miesięcy poszedł na marne.

Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewali... On podejrzewał... Zakon podejrzewał – zdecydował się w końcu na odpowiednią formę – że ludziom Mrocznego Lorda udało się zdobyć nowy kontakt w Ministerstwie, jednak do końca mieli nadzieję, że mogą się mylić. Niestety, ten facet musiał być naprawdę kimś ważnym, a sprawa skomplikowana i tajna, skoro Snape'a do niej nie dopuścili. Może rzeczywiście ostatnio wykazywał zbyt mało... Zainteresowania? Chęci? Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Mroczny czasem mu się przyglądał. Nawet sam przed sobą niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, ale chyba miał kłopoty. Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, było to nieuniknione. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że coraz bardziej miał dosyć, że podbój świata coraz mniej go obchodził, a spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu zwyczajnie nudziły. Musieli coś zauważyć. W końcu miał wokół siebie psychopatyczną śmietankę czarodziejskiego świata.

A teraz jeszcze to. Trzeba będzie się tym zająć, jak zwykle. Namierzyć i zlikwidować, a przy okazji w miarę możliwości wprowadzić dodatkowe zamieszanie w przekazywanych danych. Nic prostszego, sama przyjemność. Ciekawe, komu przypadnie ten zaszczyt...

Po skończonym zebraniu, kiedy większość Śmierciożerców zdążyła się już teleportować, Severus zdjął maskę, z ulgą odetchnął głęboko mroźnym porannym powietrzem i kichnął. Owinął się szczelniej grubym płaszczem i sięgnął po chusteczkę. Ruszył niespiesznie w stronę granicy pola antyteleportacyjnego.

– Tak szybko z powrotem, Snape? – zawołał za nim Rudolfus Lestrange.

– Nie mam tu nic do roboty.

– Nie bądź taki sztywny, koleś – dorzuciła od siebie jakaś ruda, zgrabna kobieta. – Możesz się zabrać z nami.

– Gdzie? – zapytał odruchowo. Nie był specjalnie zainteresowany, miał dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans na przewidzenie odpowiedzi.

– Jest robota do zrobienia, Snapy – wyjaśnił Nott. – Dzisiaj... właściwie już wczoraj wieczorem miało miejsce uroczyste otwarcie nowego mugolskiego osiedla pod Londynem. Same szychy, a teraz prawdopodobnie wszyscy są w stanie nie bardzo obronnym, toteż nagle nabraliśmy ochoty, aby się tam rozejrzeć. Piszesz się?

– Nie otrzymałem w tej sprawie instrukcji.

– Służbista! – zarechotał w odpowiedzi Nott.

Snape zmiażdżył go pogardliwym wzrokiem.

– Czarny Pan ceni posłuszeństwo, nie samowolę.

– Zlituj się!

– Mistrz najbardziej ceni kreatywność. Pamiętasz jeszcze, co oznacza to słowo, Snape? – Bellatrix wysunęła się przed swojego męża z uśmiechem szaleńca wykrzywiającym wąskie usta.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy stronisz ostatnio od towarzystwa? – dodał od siebie ktoś, nad kogo imieniem Severusowi nie chciało się w tym momencie zastanawiać.

– Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż wyżynanie bezrozumnych pionków. To dobre dla nowicjuszy.

– Dobra, dobra, możesz sobie pozwolić na szczerość. Jesteś wśród starych... przyjaciół. – Bellatrix zbliżyła się do niego kołyszącym krokiem, który pasował do niej jak i do niego samego. Otarła się o niego i wsunęła mu dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Zabierz ręce – syknął ostro.

– Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie. Bell, jesteś równie pociągająca jak zwłoki Karkarowa. Z całym szacunkiem, Lestrange.

– Oczywiście, w porównaniu muszę wypadać raczej kiepsko. W domu czekają cię pewnie przyjemniejsze rozrywki.

– Owszem.

– Ależ to musi być kobieta. Nienasycona – szepnęła mu do ucha Bellatrix. Wreszcie odsunęła się i zwróciła do reszty. Wykrzywiła się kpiąco. – Tracimy czas. Nie pamiętacie? Snape ma ostatnio o wiele przyjemniejszą zabawkę. Po kiego szlajać się na mrozie, kiedy ma ci kto grzać tyłek w twoich własnych piernatach?

Nieporuszony dotąd Severus drgnął i chwycił ją za ramię. Fuknęła i automatycznie wbiła w niego komplet paznokci, zupełnie jak Yenlla.

– Uważaj, Bella.

– Bo co?

– Nie wtrącaj się w cudzy kocioł, bo może wykipieć prosto na ciebie.

– Grozisz mi?

– Zgadnij. A ty lepiej pilnuj żony, Lestrange – rzucił ponad jej głową w stronę Rudolfa. – Na twoim miejscu spiłowałbym jej pazury.

– Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Snape! – ryknęła porywczo Bellatrix.

Mistrz eliksirów tylko zaśmiał się, odstępując na krok.

– Ciesz się, póki możesz. Nie kwapisz się do ukatrupienia Honeydell, co? Pamiętasz, co powiedział Mistrz? – rzekła i zaraz zaświeciły jej oczy, bo wiedziała, że trafiła.

– Tak. Zawsze pamiętam.

– I dobrze. Nie musisz wykazywać się inicjatywą, ale pilnuj, żebyś nie okazał się nieposłuszny.

– Bo? Ty na mnie doniesiesz?

– Tak – wypluła mściwie to słowo. – To będzie pierwszym, co zrobię, bo wiem, że fałszywa gnida z ciebie, Snape, ale jesteś zbyt sprytny, żeby przytrzasnąć ci na czymś łapki. Jednak teraz się wpakowałeś i to, kurwa, nawet sam nie wiesz jak. Nie doceniasz mnie, Snape, ale zwróć uwagę na to, że teraz ty masz słaby punkt, a ja dalej nie, więc jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie górą.

Mierzyli się zawzięcie wzrokiem. Severus nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek z tego, co właśnie usłyszał, w najmniejszym stopniu go zaniepokoiło. Ostatecznie wygrał, ponieważ to Bellatrix pierwsza odwróciła wzrok.

– Pilnuj się, Snape – warknęła po raz ostatni na pożegnanie, wracając do pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

– To idziemy czy konwersujemy? – Do zebranej wokół mistrza eliksirów grupy dołączył Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że ty też się wybierasz? – zapytał odruchowo zdziwiony Severus.

– Owszem, mon ami. Ty nie?

– Rzygasz na widok flaków.

Pan na Malfoy Manor beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

– Wyrzygam się na zapas przed. Inicjatywa i kreatywność zapewniają dobre miejsce w kolejce w chwili nagrody, cher serpent.

– Oczywiście...

***

Pod wpływem panującego w mieszkaniu ciepła Severus rozkaszlał się na dobre. Zakrył usta ręką. Yenlla spała niespokojnie zwinięta na samym skraju dużego łóżka. Gdy wyczuła czyjąś obecność, skuliła się, zakrywając kołdrą po czubek głowy. Merlinie, jedno było pewne – z tą dziewczyną nie wszystko było w porządku. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starała się to ukryć.

Usiadł w fotelu przy znacznie mniejszym sypialnianym kominku i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Za dwie godziny musiał być w Hogwarcie. Nie zamierzał brać zwolnienia. Gdyby za każdym razem brał zwolnienie, nie wyrobiłby nauczycielskiego minimum. Poza tym w jego obecnej sytuacji wszelkie absencje prawdopodobnie wywołałyby wśród dzieciarni lawinę komentarzy, a Yen już dosyć uprzykrzała mu życie na miejscu, nie musiała jeszcze zagrażać jego – o bogowie! – pedagogicznej karierze.

Zresztą i tak nie chciało mu się spać.

Lubił patrzeć na Yenllę, kiedy była pogrążona we śnie. Właściwie tylko wtedy dawała się znieść. Uśpiona nie zakłócała wrażeń estetycznych.

***

Yen krążyła po salonie domu Blacków z książką w dłoni, powtarzając coś bezgłośnie pod nosem i co chwila zerkając do tekstu. Mimo że udawała bardzo zajętą, wydawała się rozkojarzona i zdenerwowana, jakby na coś niecierpliwie czekała. Właśnie wtedy do środka wszedł Remus Lupin. Wycofał się szybko, gdy tylko ją dostrzegł.

– Nie! – zawołała za nim. – Remusie, proszę, stój! – Podbiegła do niego, chwyciła za ręce i wciągnęła z powrotem do pokoju. Mężczyzna miał trochę niepewna minę i unikał patrzenia bezpośrednio na nią. – Proszę – nalegała, ciągnąc go za sobą.

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – wymamrotał.

Chociaż nadal był niezdecydowany, poddał się jej woli i pozwolił usadzić na wersalce. Yenlla opadła obok niego, wciąż ściskając go za rękę i spuszczając pokornie głowę.

– Chciałam cię przeprosić.

– Nie, Yen. Nie trzeba.

– Zachowałam się okropnie. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Tak mi głupio.

– W porządku, ja...

– Przepraszam.

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało.

Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Remus spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niezupełnie mu wyszło. Wyglądał, jakby chciał stamtąd jak najszybciej uciec.

– Czuję się fatalnie, bo wszystko skupiło się na tobie. Wyszło na to, że... Och, ja... ja... – plątała się niezręcznie. Niezwykle rzadko miała okazję kogokolwiek przepraszać. Zazwyczaj wychodziło na to, że ostatecznie to ją wszyscy przepraszali. Dodatkowo Remus w niepojęty sposób przypominał jej, że ogólnie nie ma najczystszego sumienia.

– Yen, nie przejmuj się tym. – Jednak to Lupin był w o wiele gorszej sytuacji, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zakłopotany.

– Nie, pozwól mi to powiedzieć! I Severus, i Black mają rację. Jestem perfidną, dwulicową...

– Wcale nie.

– Ależ tak! To było podłe! Jestem kłamliwą, złą kobietą.

– Nie, nie jesteś.

– A ty jesteś zbyt dobry. Nie pocieszaj mnie, przecież wiem, co zrobiłam. To było wredne i czuję się paskudnie.

Yenlla załamała dramatycznie ręce i zwiesiła ponuro głowę. Trudno było ocenić, a chyba nawet ona sama nie wiedziała, ile z tego, co mówi, jest prawdą. Jednak z pewnością nie chciała urazić Remusa. Lubiła go i chyba rzeczywiście trochę żałowała wprowadzenia w życie tego niezbyt przemyślanego pomysłu.

– Nie powinnaś. – Remus zbliżył się do niej i uniósł jej twarz ku sobie. Yen zamrugał zdziwiona taką bliskością z jego strony. – Ja... ja to rozumiem.

– C-co? Jak to?

– To nie ty jesteś zła – westchnął. – Chyba nie miałaś najlepszych wzorców.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, i niespodziewanie zachciało jej się śmiać. Mimo wszystko.

– There's no business like show business – mruknęła.

– Być może. A poza tym taki już masz styl bycia.

– Deptać tych, którzy zawadzają?

– Robić idiotów z tych, którzy się o to proszą.

– Remusie – zadrżała – ale ty chyba nie... Ty nie myślisz... Ja wcale nie uważam, że ty... Ojej!

– Tylko żartowałem. – Tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do niej zaczepnie. Yen wzajemnie rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach, aż ponury salon Syriusza widocznie się rozjaśnił.

– Przepraszam – powtórzyła.

– Przestań już.

– Kiedy tak strasznie namieszałam!

– Nic się nie stało.

– A twój nos?

– Jakoś udało się go poskładać. Nigdy wcześniej nie udało mi się złamać nosa, to zawsze jakieś nowe doświadczenie.

– Pokaż. – Zaśmiała się i pogłaskała go po twarzy. – Uuu, wygląda okropnie.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił się za tę uwagę prztyczkiem w jej własny, niezwykle zgrabny nosek.

– Wybaczysz mi? – zapytała dziecinnie.

– Yen, daj spokój, nie ma o czym mówić.

– Nie, pytam poważnie. – Przemieściła się, podwijając nogi pod siebie, i oparła na jego ramieniu. – Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga.

– To niemożliwe. Nikt nie potrafiłby się na ciebie długo gniewać. Kto nie uległby takiemu rozkosznemu wybuchowi samokrytyki?

– Jak ty przeżyłeś tak długo na tym świecie?

– Bardzo się staram.

Yenlla najpierw podała mu rękę, a po namyśle objęła i pocałowała na zgodę w policzek.

Severus otworzył drzwi prowadzące do salonu i natychmiast je zamknął. Przez jakiś czas walczył ze sobą w duchu, po czym – chyba po raz pierwszy w historii swoich wizyt na Grimmauld Place 12 – zapukał.

***

Yenlla i Severus leżeli, a każde z nich balansowało na swojej krawędzi łóżka. Dzieliła ich odległość na tyle duża, że mogłaby się tam spokojnie i komfortowo wyspać spora część Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

– Severus... śpisz?

– Tak.

Usłyszał, że kobieta przewraca się na drugi bok, ale nie przysunęła się do niego ani o cal.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Nie zamierzam znowu do tego wracać.

– Więc mi powiedz! Cokolwiek by to nie było.

Nie odezwał się. Yenlla znowu zaczęła się wiercić i wreszcie się zbliżyła. Potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

– Nie musisz się mną przejmować. Nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Czy Mroczny zmienił zdanie? Posłał za mną zlecenie? Dlatego muszę tu zostać? To o to chodzi? To ma nas niby... jednoczyć?

Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę i oparł na łokciach. Yen wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie pewna, że tym razem ma rację, i oczekiwała potwierdzenia. Oczy błyszczały jej w brunatno-pomarańczowym półmroku, tak samo jak lekko wilgotne usta. Mistrz eliksirów odgarnął jej włosy z szyi i położył dłoń na rozgrzanym karku. Oddech i puls Yenlli natychmiast przyspieszyły. Patrzyła na niego niezdecydowana, przygryzając wargi. Popchnął ją delikatnie i ułożył na poduszkach. Minął już prawie miesiąc. Bardzo prawie.

– Nie – szepnęła, kiedy się nad nią pochylił.

– Hm?

– Nie – powtórzyła. – Boli... boli mnie głowa.

– Yen, ciebie nigdy nie boli głowa.

– Teraz mnie boli. – Wstała, uwalniając się od niego. – Muszę wziąć proszek.

– Yen?

– Tak?

– Już nic.

***

Yenlla poklepała po włochatym łbie snującego się krok w krok za nią psa. Łapa radośnie zakręcił się wokół niej, chlaszcząc ogonem po odsłoniętych łydkach.

– Przepytasz mnie?

– Jasne. – Lupin chwycił w locie rzuconą mu książkę. – Co to jest?

Yen podrygiwała w rytm, który tylko ona słyszała, ściskając za przednie łapy utrzymującego się niezgrabnie w pozycji wertykalnej zwierzaka. Sądząc po krokach, było to jakieś pokątne skrzyżowanie charlestona z cza-czą.

– Masz dzisiaj dobry humor – zauważył Remus.

– Cieszę się, że nie wystawiliście mnie za drzwi za... za moje idiotyczne pomysły.

– Spokojnie. Gdyby przyszło co do czego, pod tym względem na pewno nie pobiłabyś Syriusza.

Pies opadł z powrotem na podłogę i warknął na niego groźnie. Yen uklękła obok niego, czochrając rękami skołtunioną sierść. Remus uśmiechnął się nieco histerycznie.

– Cicho, Bestio. Nie chcę rozmawiać o Syriuszu.

– Khm.

– Tak w ogóle, to gdzie on się podziewa przez całe dnie?

– Hm... eee... Severus nic ci nie mówił?

– Severus? Dlaczego akurat on?

– Nie, nic. Nieważne. A Syri pewnie tarza się po strychu, monologując do swojego hipogryfa. Wiesz, jak to jest – wyjaśnił cokolwiek kulawo Remus zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją, czemu zresztą trudno się dziwić. Nadal nikt nie poinformował Yenlli o animagicznych zdolnościach Blacka, a on nie zamierzał być pierwszy. Zresztą, zagłuszało go ujadanie przyjaciela. Gorączkowo próbował zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. – Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie, dlaczego się tego uczysz?

– To moja mała tajemnica.

– Tak?

– Tak. – Wystawiła mu język, przytulając się do psa. – Niedługo załatwię sprawę z moim doktoratem, a potem koniec z tym! Kiedy całe to wariactwo z wojną wreszcie minie, zamierzam wrócić do teatru. Muszę ćwiczyć.

– O, to fantastycznie, ale co na to... – urwał zakłopotany.

– Wybacz, Remmy, ale wtedy ON będzie ostatnią osobą, którą powinno to obchodzić, prawda?

Może było to zaledwie złudzenie albo psikus niezbyt dobrego oświetlenia pokoju, lecz po tych słowach twarz Lupina wydawała się o wiele bardziej pogodna i jakby młodsza. Łapa wskoczył na kanapę i stuknął go pyskiem w ramię. Remus bezskutecznie próbował go odsunąć. W ostateczności zasłonił się książką.

– Poskromienie złośnicy? – przeczytał tytuł.

– Aha. Katarzyna.

– Ta sekutnica? Idiotą byłby ten, kto zaproponowałby ci inną rolę niż Bianka.

– E tam, wyjątkowo mało wyrafinowana postać – rzuciła obojętnie Yenlla, taksując go uważnie wzrokiem i w charakterystyczny sposób przygryzając wargę. Potem się zdecydowała.

– Remmy, chciałam cię o coś spytać – zaczęła poważnie i podeszła bliżej do naczelnego wilkołaka Hogwartu, zajętego opędzaniem się od próbującego go ugryźć kumpla. Pod dotknięciem Yen Łapa natychmiast się uspokoił, liżąc ją zawzięcie po rękach.

– Pytaj.

– Co to za sprawa, o której Severus nie chce mi powiedzieć, chociaż dyrektor uważa, że powinien?

– Yen, to naprawdę...

– Proszę.

– To nie moja sprawa, nie mogę się wtrącać.

– Wiem, wiem, wszyscy to mówią.

– Wolałbym... – Wił się pod jej natrętnym spojrzeniem jak mały chłopiec, który niedawno coś przeskrobał. Miał chęć ucieczki aż zbyt wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy. – Nie, Yen. Nic nie wiem.

Śliczna Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie, siadając obok niego, bardzo obok, i gładko zmieniając taktykę.

– Remmy, przecież ty musisz wiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi. Jesteś w Zakonie, w pierwszej lidze! Nie kręć głową. Jesteś na pewno świetnie zorientowany.

– Przestań, czuję się nieswojo.

– Ale to wszystko prawda!

– Mimo to nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać.

– Remus, popatrz na mnie. – Odruchowo odwrócił głowę. Przytrzymała go za rękę. – Jedno słówko, sugestia i zaraz się odczepiam. Proszę, daj mi cokolwiek!

– Nie jestem przekonany...

– Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie w porządku? – rzuciła zasmucona, próbując z jeszcze innej strony.

– Yen...

– Wszyscy wiedzą o czymś, co mnie dotyczy, tylko nie ja!

– Yen, ja...

– Czyli wiesz, o co chodzi, tak?

– Szczerze mówiąc, słyszałem coś, ale nie jestem pewien, czy nie...

– Z pewnością nie! – przerwała mu bardzo pewnym tonem, nim zdążył wyartykułować, o co mu chodzi.

– Yen, to jest sprawa miedzy wami.

– Między mną i Snape'em?

– Tak, tobą i Severusem – poprawił ją łagodnie.

– Mam coraz gorsze przeczucia...

– Nie powinnaś. A ja absolutnie nie uważam się za uprawnionego do udzielania ci tego rodzaju informacji. Z tego, co pamiętam, Severusowi bardzo zależało, aby do – nazwijmy to tak – tajemnicy została dopuszczona jak najmniejsza liczba osób. Ze swej strony mogę cię zapewnić, że nie było to, broń Merlinie, nic złego. Przeciwnie. Zresztą – usiłował bagatelizować Lupin, gdy poczuł, że mimo najlepszych chęci zbytnio się rozgawędził – cała sprawa dotyczy zupełnie nieistotnych zdarzeń jeszcze z czasów Pierwszej Wojny i doprawdy nie uważam, aby obecnie było to na tyle ważne, żeby zawracać sobie tym głowę.

– Ale jednak...

– Zostaw to, proszę. Severus nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby...

– Tak. On rzadko bywa zadowolony.

Lupin spojrzał na nią zdziwiony takim oświadczeniem. Nachmurzona Yenlla bardzo starała się wyglądać na mniej zagniewaną, niż była. Zagryzała usta, skubiąc nerwowo falbankę. Remus okazał się wyjątkowo stanowczy. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim.

– Przykro mi, ale to wszystko, co jestem w stanie powiedzieć na ten temat.

– Ale Remmy...

– Nie. Wiem, że potrafisz nalegać w bardzo uroczy sposób i niezmiernie chętnie bym uległ, jednak nie tym razem.

– Rozumiem. – Yen odwróciła się bokiem i wpatrzyła się w okno.

– Tylko Severus...

– Tak.

– Muszę na chwilę wyjść, ale później wrócę i odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze?

– To nie jest mój dom.

Remus westchnął bezgłośnie, wpatrując się w tył jej głowy. Pomyślał, że tam rzeczywiście musiało dziać się coś niedobrego. Nie pamiętał, aby Yen kiedykolwiek wyrażała się o kimkolwiek tak niechętnie, a już szczególnie o swoim tymczasowym małżonku. Wnikanie głębiej w tę sprawę byłoby jednak bardzo nietaktowne.

– Do zobaczenia.

– Yhy.

Zgnębiony wilkołak wyszedł, a za nim jak z procy wyleciał kudłaty pies. W samotności Yenlla pozwoliła sobie na fuknięcie i tupnięcie nogą. Wsparła głowę na dłoni i wymruczała do siebie kilka pełnych wściekłości słów. Ostatnia szansa właśnie poszła się...

– Chcesz znać prawdę?

Odwróciła się na dźwięk głosu. W drzwiach stał pan rezydencji przy Grimmauld Place 12.

– Czego chcesz, Black?

– Może grzeczniej?

– Nie mam ochoty.

– Przypominam, że jesteś gościem w MOIM domu.

– To mnie wyrzuć. – Wzruszyła ramionami, nie racząc na niego spojrzeć.

Syriusza raczej nie zniechęciło chłodne przyjęcie. Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzył pokój i rozwalił się w fotelu. Yen zadarła dumnie głowę do góry, wstała i demonstracyjnie ruszyła do wyjścia. Black wykonał jeden ruch różdżką. Drzwi rozjarzyły się, szczęknął zamek.

– Otwórz! – warknęła Yen.

Syriusz ziewnął głośno i lekceważąco, przeciągnął się, po czym przechylił na fotelu. Przyjrzał jej się z zainteresowaniem i rzucił lekko:

– Podobno twój kochaś robi to samo i jakoś ci nie przeszkadza.

– Odwal się.

– Zamyka cię w domu, a potem robi jeszcze sporo innych rzeczy...

– A co? Też masz chęć spróbować? – Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, ostatni dziedzic rodu Blacków nie miałby już czego szukać na tym świecie. – Doszło do tego, że musisz zamykać kobiety, aby zwróciły na ciebie uwagę?

– Bardzo zabawne, sama wymyśliłaś? – Black zgrzytnął zębami, lecz przełknął zniewagę i zdołał się opanować. – Ale co tam ja! Pomówmy o tobie, kochanie.

– Nie jestem twoje kochanie – prychnęła.

– Wciąż żałuję.

– Co masz do mnie?

– Mam coś, co może cię zainteresować.

– Ach tak?

– Tak. Nie słuchasz uważnie. Zaoferowałem podzielenie się z tobą prawdą.

– To znaczy?

– Nie rozumiem.

– Podejrzewam, że nasze rozumienia prawdy diametralnie się różnią.

Blackowi wreszcie puściły nerwy. Uderzył z pasją pięściami w oparcia fotela, wzniecając obłoki kurzu.

– Chcesz czy nie posłuchać o tym, co, zdaniem Dumbledore'a, miało się przysłużyć twojemu... życiu rodzinnemu?

– Podsłuchiwałeś!

– Owszem.

– Jak śmiesz?!

– Śmiem, bo śmiem. Kropka.

– Poza tym, co ty możesz wiedzieć? Zajmujesz się tutaj czymkolwiek, oprócz wypożyczania chaty? – zakpiła, trafiając w samo sedno.

Syriusz wyjątkowo nie dał się sprowokować.

– Myśl sobie, co chcesz, złotko, ale jednak jestem w tym całym Zakonie i od czasu do czasu zdarza mi się coś usłyszeć.

– Przykładając szklankę do ściany?

– Nawet jeżeli, jaką to robi różnicę?

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Syriusz zabawiał się wydłubywaniem nitek z dziurawej kapy na fotelu, a Yenlla myślała nad czymś intensywnie.

– Dlaczego miałbyś mi cokolwiek mówić? – zapytała w końcu, ustępując.

– Bo to wyjątkowo francowata afera, a ja żywcem nie trawię twojego umiłowanego. Dlatego z przyjemnością mu czymś dowalę, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać tylko tyle, że na kilka dni zawrzesz przed nim ciasno kolanka.

Yen spurpurowiała gwałtownie.

– Nie będę tego słuchać!

Szarpnęła za klamkę, ale ta ani drgnęła, a ona jak zwykle nie miała przy sobie różdżki. Niech to szlag! Dwóch facetów i ten sam numer. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znowu dała się podejść w identyczny sposób.

Syriusz skoczył na równe nogi.

– Nie, dobra! Spokojnie! – zagadnął ugodowo. – Było za ostro, zgoda.

Położył jej dłonie na ramionach i spróbował odciągnąć od drzwi. Otrząsnęła się.

– Zostaw mnie!

– Dumbledore nie miał wtedy wcale na myśli scalania związku – wyrzucił z siebie szybko Black. – Staruszek zaszantażował kochanego Nietoperza, żeby ten przestał fikać. Zasugerował, że jeżeli ten się nie uspokoi, powie coś, czego absolutnie nie powinnaś usłyszeć. O tym, co Smarkerus kiedyś zrobił. Zaintrygowana?

– Jaki masz w tym cel?

– Żadnego. Chociaż gdyby Snape zwolnił cię którejś nocki...

Yenlla zamierzyła się na niego, ale tym razem był przygotowany. Chwycił ją za rękę, okręcił, a potem przycisnął mocno do siebie i przemaszerował z nią tanecznym krokiem po salonie.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką.

– Zjeżdżaj!

– Zalazł ci za skórę, co? – zapytał, wykonując kolejny piruet.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co insynuujesz.

– Nie insynuuję, tylko obserwuję. I widzę, że Smark ci podpadł.

– Tak?

– Owszem. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wcale nie jesteś taką dobrą aktoreczką, jak ci się wydaje, a już mnie na pewno nie nabierzesz. Pamiętam, jak wyglądaliście, kiedy zjawiliście się tu pierwszy raz, a teraz... Fiu, fiu! To musiało być coś wielkiego.

– Nie twój interes.

– A jednak!

Syriusz przechylił ją tak, że prawie zamiotła włosami podłogę. Gdy się nad nią pochylił, kopnęła go z rozmachem kostkę. Pilnowała, aby trafić w tę samą nogę, którą uszkodziła ostatnio. Zachwiał się, ale jej nie wypuścił.

– Prosiłem, żebyś się zachowywała.

– Mam to gdzieś. Do rzeczy: jaką mam gwarancję, że nie zmyślasz?

– Absolutnie żadnej. Dumbledore ani nikt inny nie powie słowa. Masz tylko mnie.

– Urocza perspektywa.

– Jak wolisz, skarbie. Więc?

– W porządku – skapitulowała Yen. – Niech będzie. Mów.

Dziedzic Blacków kurtuazyjnie wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie, a sam rozsiadł się po turecku naprzeciw niej na dywanie.

– Co Sm... Co Severus kiedyś zrobił? – zapytała.

Black zaśmiał się złośliwie w reakcji na jej przejęzyczenie. Kąciki ust Yen też jakby lekko drgnęły.

– Kilkanaście lat temu to Smarkerus sprzedał twój adres Śmierciojadom – wyśpiewał lekko i nie bez satysfakcji Syriusz.

– Co takiego? – zaśmiała się Yen z niedowierzaniem.

– Dyrektor ma całą listę jego grzeszków. Tylko on. Nawet połowa nie dotarła do Ministerstwa. Jest tam też miejsce dla ciebie.

– Bzdura!

– Dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Każdy wie, że ta informacja była wtedy bardzo cenna. Słyszałem, że Smark ma bardzo ładnie urządzone mieszkanko i całkiem pokaźne oszczędności. Szeptał ci kiedyś na uszko, kim jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu? Dumbledore'owi szeptał. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

– A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

– Bo ja, wbrew temu, co sądzisz, potrafię patrzeć. Dziedziczny obłęd ma swoje dobre strony.

Pani Snape jeszcze przez chwilę śmiała się wesoło niczym z najwyborniejszego dowcipu, ale jednocześnie z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz bledsza.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zainteresował się Black z fałszywą troską.

– Znakomicie.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Trochę tu duszno.

– Otworzę okno.

Skinęła głową.

„Co za kretyński wymysł!", myślała Yenlla. Snape zdrajcą?! Black mógłby się bardziej postarać. To było tak niewiarygodne, że aż... Doprawdy! Musiałaby być skończona idiotką, żeby uwierzyć w podobne rewelacje.

Z drugiej strony jednak... Dlaczego miałoby to być takie nieprawdopodobne? Nie miała powodów, żeby w to nie wierzyć. Za to pobudki Blacka brzmiały więcej niż wiarygodnie. To naturalne, że wygadał się z czegoś, co było Severusowi nie na rękę. Łagodnie mówiąc.

Jednak...

Nie! Co za głupota!

Syriusz stał w oknie i wdychał mroźne powietrze z cieniem tryumfalnego uśmieszku na wychudłej twarzy.

– Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby aurorzy przypadkiem nie natknęli się wtedy na kryjówkę ludzi Vol... ekhem... Jego. Fiu! Fiu! – dodał tonem pogawędki, obserwując ją spod oka.

Yenlla zzieleniała.

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia.

– Przecież nie wymawiam. Zająkuję się.

Jeżeli to nieprawda, to dlaczego nagle zrobiło jej się tak słabo? Ledwie może oddychać. Co się dzieje? Snape chyba nie mógłby... Snape był... Ale czy ona go w ogóle znała? Wcale. Odbiło jej tylko na jego punkcie w szkole – zapewne dlatego, że jako jedyny nie zwracał na nią uwagi – ale cóż z tego? Czy to cokolwiek znaczyło? Nie. Zresztą rozstali się potem w taki sposób... Czyżby chciał się zemścić? Tylko że to byłoby tak nieznośnie niskie! Absolutnie niepodobne do...

A może wręcz przeciwnie?

– Yen. – Syriusz stanął przed nią. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

Trudno było sobie poukładać to wszystko w głowie. Snape? Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat Snape?!

– Mógłbyś wyjść? Proszę.

– Tak, ale...

– Proszę.

– Niech to szlag! – Zmierzwił sobie nerwowo włosy. – Nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło.

– Hm?

– No bo... Bo teraz wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miała zemdleć.

– Nie bądź dziecinny, Black.

– Jednak...

– Nie przejmuj się mną.

– Yen, bo ja... No nie! Szlag! Szlag! Szlag!

Syriusz ponownie padł na podłogę. Usiadł, opierając głowę o siedzenie tuż obok kolan Yenlli. Zagryzł usta i zmarszczył czoło, wystukując równocześnie rękami jakiś szaleńczy rytm o własne uda. Na przemian też fukał i prychał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. Yen nie zwracała na niego uwagi pogrążona we własnych ponurych rozmyślaniach.

– Mam dosyć, wiesz? – wyrzucił z siebie ostatecznie Black.

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Cholera, zrobiłem mnóstwo idiotycznych rzeczy, kiedy byłem młodym dupkiem... No, dobra, potem też, ale przecież nie musimy się już zawsze kłócić i sobie dogryzać, prawda? A teraz znowu wyszło na to samo.

– Rzeczywiście.

– To było dawno temu – plątał się, ponownie sobie zaprzeczając. – Nie jestem twoim wrogiem.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Twarz Yen miała bardzo dziwny wyraz, jej dłonie zaciskały się kurczowo na sukience. Nie patrzyła na niego, prawdopodobnie też ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co do niej mówił.

– Yenlla, może byśmy się wreszcie... No wiesz... Może zgoda, co?

Do tego czasu Syriusz zdążył już zdjąć zaklęcie z drzwi, a Remus powrócić. Teraz naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się scenie w salonie. Jego przyjacielowi i Yen rzadko udawało się wytrzymać w tym samym pomieszczeniu przez sekundę bez wzniecania karczemnej awantury pełnej wyzwisk, niecenzuralizmów i wirujących w powietrzu sprzętów, a oto niespodziewanie siedzieli obok siebie spokojnie pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Lupin miał złe przeczucia, tym bardziej, że wyjątkowo nie podobał mu się dziwny błysk w oczach przyjaciela. Bardzo mu się nie podobał.

– Yen – odezwał się od progu – jesteś gotowa?

– Tak.

– Co ty na to, Yen? – naciskał Syriusz, któremu powrót Lunatyka w takiej chwili niezbyt odpowiadał.

– Zastanowię się – szepnęła słabo w jego stronę, wstając.

Wyszła z pokoju, a Remus zaraz za nią, żegnając Łapę ostrzegawczym zmarszczeniem brwi.

***

Yenlla Honeydell siedziała zwinięta na innej, dla odmiany Snape'owej kanapie, obejmując rękami okrutnie bolącą głowę. Uwierzyła Blackowi, bo dlaczego nie miałaby wierzyć? Za to teraz nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna zareagować. Z jednej strony wszystko wydarzyło się całe lata temu, w jakiejś innej epoce i obecnie nie miało znaczenia, ale z drugiej... czy naprawdę?

Severus Snape doniósł na nią do Lorda Voldemorta, którego ludziom naraziła się kiedyś na spotkaniu, ale przecież sam ją tam przyprowadził. Czy zrobiła coś na tyle złego, aby miał skazać ją na podobny los? Wydać w łapy największego ówczesnego (i obecnego) szaleńca? Za co? Jej, jakby na to nie patrzeć, były chłopak; ktoś, kto był jej swego czasu dość bliski, nawet, jeżeli to nigdy nie było do końca na poważnie. Czym sobie na to zasłużyła? Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. To było straszne i nie mieściło się w głowie.

Z drugiej strony – co to miało wspólnego z obecną sytuacją i jej pobytem tutaj, w domu Snape'a? Jaki cel miałoby wywlekanie tego teraz? Oboje i tak są zależni od woli Dumbledore'a.

Nic nie powie. Nie da po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek wie. Zostanie pod dachem mistrza eliksirów tak długo, jak będzie musiała, a potem ich drogi się rozejdą i nie będzie musiała go nigdy więcej oglądać. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Jednak to wszystko było takie dziwne... Owszem, Yen miała jakie takie pojecie, kim jest Severus – Śmierciojadem, prawdopodobnie wielokrotnym mordercą, zdrajcą i kto wie kim jeszcze, ale dla niej... Z tej strony nie spodziewała się ciosu. Severus rzeczywiście nie był specjalnie przyjemny w obejściu, ale nigdy nie zrobił jej nic złego. Znała go – o ile w ogóle – z zupełnie innej strony. Dla niej był wręcz... czuły. Jak mógł, biorąc pod uwagę, co jej zrobił!

I dlaczego Severus tak bardzo bał się, że to wyjdzie na jaw? Niech ma odwagę się przyznać, spojrzeć jej w twarz, a nie czai się po kątach!

Z drugiej strony – czy będzie potrafiła wytrzymać? Patrzeć na niego teraz, kiedy wszystko już wie...?

***

Severus Snape wszedł do mieszkania i oparł się o drzwi. Płaszcz rzucił na stolik obok, bo nie chciało mu się wyciągnąć ręki do wieszaka. Rozmasował palcami skronie. Nie był w najlepszej formie i to od dłuższego czasu.

Każdy dzień przebiegał dokładnie tak samo. Rozdarty miedzy Albusem Dumbledore'em i Lordem Voldemortem mistrz eliksirów regularnie zarywał noce, właściwie nie pamiętając, kiedy przespał więcej niż trzy godziny. Dodatkowo przez pięć dni w tygodniu miał lekcje i szereg pomniejszych obowiązków w Hogwarcie. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że nie pojawia się na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, a już na pewno nikt się tym nie zainteresował, przypuszczając pewnie, że korzysta z okazji i ucieka do domu, do kochającej żony. Ciekawe tylko w jakim celu miałby to robić? W tym czasie pisał zaległe raporty, sprawdzał prace i doglądał maserujących się eliksirów, a ponieważ bez przerwy coś go od tego odrywało, większość z nich i tak nadawała się tylko do zlewu i cały proces należało zaczynać od początku. Wszystko to działało mistrzowi eliksirów na nerwy, chociaż oczywiście w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Był rozżalony i zmarznięty, a podczas ostatniej szalenie istotnej misji dla dobra Sprawy doszczętnie przemókł i prawdopodobnie się przeziębił. Pierwszy raz od wieków! Był rozżalony, zmęczony, zmarznięty i chory, i jak zwykle nie było nikogo, kto by się tym zainteresował.

Rozejrzał się po salonie. W półmroku nieoświetlonym żadnym innym światłem poza ogniem na kominku majaczyły zarysy ciemnych mebli i drobna kobieca sylwetka. Od razu ją zobaczył. W całym domu było tak spokojnie, że nie spodziewał się obecności Yen. Pamiętał wprawdzie, że Lupin ją przyprowadzał, ale ponieważ miał nieszczęście znaleźć się w niełasce, myślał, że znowu skorzystała ze świstoklika i gdzieś zniknęła – może do tej swojej kafejki. Panująca cisza wydała mu się podejrzana. Yenlla zawsze robiła wokół siebie mnóstwo hałasu, a gdy wracał, zaraz do niego przybiegała – jeżeli nie po to, aby się przywitać, to w celu wysunięcia kolejnych żądań czy pretensji, w zależności od nastroju. Przyzwyczaił się do tych ceremonii i wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi uznawał je za całkiem... przyjemne? Dzisiaj jednak było inaczej.

Yen siedziała na kanapie dziwnie zrezygnowana, co było dla niej więcej niż nietypowe. Nieobecna duchem, z pochyloną głową obejmowała kolana ramionami. Wydała mu się nagle taka krucha i... Tak, to była jej stała cecha – śliczna. Na ten widok poczuł tajemnicze ukłucie gdzieś w środku. Coś jakby nieuzasadniony żal. Spróbował się otrząsnąć, lecz chyba mu nie wyszło, ponieważ wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

Od tego nieszczęsnego balu w Malfoy Manor w jego relacjach z Yen, zawsze mniej więcej przyjacielskich i niespecjalnie zobowiązujących, wszystko się popsuło. Nie wybaczyła mu tego, co w jego mniemaniu było drobnym żartem, i najwyraźniej zaplanowała zemstę. Potem zaczęła kombinować na własną rękę, a jej zabiegi ukoronowała słynna awantura na Grimmauld Place 12 i wymowne ostrzeżenie Dumbledore'a. Yenlla była mu od tamtej pory tak daleka, jakby znajdowała się w innej czasoprzestrzeni i dawała to odczuć na każdym kroku. Swoją bezsensowną misję najwyraźniej uznała za zakończoną, a Severusa za pokonanego i skutkiem tego natychmiast go od siebie odsunęła. Snape niespodziewanie dla siebie i zupełnie absurdalnie poczuł się nagle odtrącony... osamotniony niemalże, chociaż to ostatnie uczucie był w stanie bezpiecznie zrzucić na swoją ogólnie kiepską kondycję w ostatnich dniach.

W ciągu tylu lat zapomniał, że takie uczucia istnieją. Przywykł za to do Yenlli dzień w dzień o niego zabiegającej, wdzięczącej się, patrzącej jak w malowany obrazek, dającej mu do zrozumienia, że jest najważniejszy w świecie. Owszem, może to zabrzmieć idiotycznie... Ba, to na pewno brzmi nieskończenie idiotycznie, ale tylko, gdy patrzy się na to z boku, z pozycji niezależnej. Perspektywa znacznie się zmieniała, kiedy znajdowało się w samym centrum zdarzeń.

Severus się nabrał. Na pocieszenie mógł sobie powiedzieć, że nie był pierwszym ani ostatnim kretynem, który dał się zmanipulować. Yen była artystką w swoim fachu. Bawiło go gaszenie jej zapałów, odtrącanie czułych zapędów, aby czasami zerknąć na nią łaskawszym okiem. Świetnie się bawił i gdzieś po drodze w tym zatracił. Prawie uwierzył... Nie, nie jest z nim aż tak źle! Na Salazara, nie! Przecież od początku nie było to ani możliwe, ani...

Aktualnie Yen nie zwracała na niego uwagi lub opędzała się jak od natrętnego owada. Bez przerwy za to zastawał ją w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina i w dodatku z kundlem na kolanach, liniejącym na jej suknię. Był jeszcze ten cały Mael, którego Severus dostrzegł ostatnio, gdy kręcił się po tutejszym mieście, a to było już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo.

Nie, nie wątpił oczywiście w jej wierność. Yen nie była aż tak nierozważną laleczką, żeby zdradzać go, podczas gdy nadal nosi jego nazwisko. Miała bujną wyobraźnię i domyślała się, co może ją za to spotkać. Dawała jednak wyraźnie do zrozumienia, jak bardzo ciąży jej obecna sytuacja i z jaką niecierpliwością wygląda zmian. Honeydell potrafiła człowiekowi uprzykrzyć życie. Poza tym teraz ciągle bolała ją głowa, gardło, kolano, obojczyk, kostka, musiała coś załatwić, coś przejrzeć, coś przeczytać i skutkiem tego kładła się spać o wiele później od niego, jeżeli przypadkiem nocował w domu. Severus już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz pozwoliła mu się dotknąć.

Yenlla ostrożnie śledziła go wzrokiem, walcząc z gonitwą myśli w głowie. Na rozmyślania było nieco za późno. Musiała natychmiast zdecydować, co zrobić. W jaki sposób postąpić? Jak się zachować? Wciąż wmawiała sobie, że powinna grać dalej, że...

Severus kręcił się niezdecydowanie po mieszkaniu i wreszcie zatrzymał przy niej. Usiadł obok Yenlli i przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy. Smutna i zamyślona, poważna, z tym dziwnie zagubionym wyrazem błyszczących oczu wydała mu się bardzo piękna. Cudowna. Z wielkimi oporami przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, ale potrzebował jej tej nocy. Potrzebował kogoś – tak zwyczajnie. Każdemu może przytrafić się nagły spadek formy, nie stanowiło to wyjątkowego zjawiska w przyrodzie, a ona była taka... Całe mieszkanie przesiąknięte było jej zapachem, wszędzie natrafiał na ślady jej obecności – poprzestawiane sprzęty, porozrzucane tu i tam rzeczy. Idealnie zgrała się z wnętrzem i z nim samym. Lubił ją, bawiła go, pożądał jej – teraz i zawsze.

Pogładził jej włosy, były miękkie i delikatne jak kosztowny materiał, ostatecznie dostały im się jego najlepsze eliksiry. Yen wydawała się tak doskonała i przecież jego własna. Blade policzki, drżące usta, ciasny gorset napinający się w rytm nierównego oddechu. Jednocześnie była też zdenerwowana, ale nawet tego nie zauważył pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Siedząc od dłuższego czasu przy ogniu, promieniowała przyjemnym ciepłem, podczas gdy on ciągle był zmarznięty. Objął ją zachłannie i przyciągnął do siebie. Poddała się zrezygnowana i zmiękła w jego ramionach, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

„Jakie to ma znacznie", myślała. Wszystko wydarzyło się dawno temu, w innym życiu. Byliśmy innymi ludźmi w innym świecie. Kto przywiązywałby do tego wagę? Czasy się zmieniły, ale...

Ale te racjonalne argumenty wcale do niej nie przemawiały! Przeszłość miała większe znaczenie niż zdrowy rozsądek. Pamiętała ból i rozpacz. Pamiętała wiadomości o śmieci kolejnych członków rodziny i zniszczeniu Kruczego Gniazda. Pamiętała bardzo dobrze. Z każdym dniem lepiej. Chociaż bardzo starała się niczego nie okazać, paliły ją namiętne pocałunki Severusa, parzyły błądzące po jej ciele ręce dobierające się do haftek i guzików. To było coś zupełnie odmiennego od zachowania Lucjusza Malfoya czy dyrektora, oni byli dla niej obcy. Severus Snape nie. Jemu na swój sposób ufała. Podobnej zdrady nie da się zapomnieć. Nigdy.

Mistrz eliksirów tulił i pieścił Yen z coraz większym zaangażowaniem, lecz ona wcale się nie odwzajemniała, co już powinno wydać mu się dziwne. Leżała w jego ramionach nieruchoma jak kukła. Sztywniała coraz bardziej i drżała, a jej serce biło niespokojnie. Słyszał je roztrzepotane dziko tuż obok, nie rozumiejąc tego dziwnego rytmu.

Yenlla czuła do niego wstręt. Wstrząsało nią obrzydzenie, gdy jej dotykał, i robiło jej się niedobrze. To było nie do zniesienia. Wreszcie zdobyła się na wysiłek i odepchnęła go od siebie. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

– Yen, co się stało? – zapytał spokojnie.

– Zostaw mnie! – wykrzyknęła, opuszczając głowę na kolana i zakrywając ją rękami. Zwinęła się w kłębek i trzęsła jak w gorączce.

– Nie rozumiem.

– A powinieneś rozumieć! – Przeszyła go odrobinę obłąkanym spojrzeniem. – Dosyć tej komedii, Snape. Ja WIEM!

– Co wiesz?

– Wszystko! Wiem, co miał na myśli dyrektor!

Severus zamrugał i opadł na drugi koniec kanapy. Jego tajemnica chyba właśnie przestała być tajemnicą. Powinien się spodziewać, że Yen będzie drążyć ten temat i nie przestanie, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego, a życzliwi przecież zawsze się znajdą. Zgrzytnął zębami. Doprawdy jeszcze tylko tego mu brakowało do pełni szczęścia – dyskutowania o przeterminowanych bzdurach z widocznie rozhisteryzowaną kobietą. W dodatku Merlin jeden wie dlaczego rozhisteryzowaną. Trudno, trzeba załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej.

– Yen. – Spróbował ująć jej rękę, ale wyrwała się ze wstrętem i to nareszcie go zastanowiło. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało – rzekł szczerze – nigdy byś się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Nigdy nie wykorzystałbym... Nigdy nie chciałbym...

– Ja myślę, że byś nie chciał! Na twoim miejscu... Jak możesz być taki spokojny po tym wszystkim?! Jak można tak żyć?!

W mistrzu eliksirów nagle ocknęła się chwilowo uśpiona szpiegowska czujność. O czym mówiła ta kobieta? Czy to była właściwa reakcja na... Słuchał o tym, jak to zrobił jej coś strasznego i czym miałaby sobie na to zasłużyć, i mnóstwa innych rzeczy, a z całego tego potoku nie był w stanie zrozumieć absolutnie nic.

– Dlaczego? Tylko tyle chcę wiedzieć. Czy to dużo? – zakończyła płaczliwie.

– Yen – rzucił ostro – co ty właściwie wiesz?

– Och, daruj sobie i przestań udawać! Jesteś w tym dobry, ale już za późno. To ty wydałeś mnie Śmierciożercom! Ty to zrobiłeś! Śledziłeś mnie i... Jak mogłeś? Po tym, co było między nami. To była zemsta, tak? Bardzo udana! Kiedyś zależało mi na tobie, a ty? Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć!

Severus otworzył w zdumieniu usta, a potem z jego twarzy odpłynęła cała krew, gdy uświadomił sobie w pełni znaczenie słów Yen. On i Yenlla mówili o dwóch zupełnie rożnych sprawach. Dramatycznie różnych.

– Kto ci powiedział?

– Syriusz Black.

– Rozumiem. Mogłem się domyślić.

Wstał i podszedł do barku. Ręka nieco mu się zatrzęsła, gdy nalewał sobie whisky, ale ona tego nie widziała.

– Jak możesz być taki spokojny! Powiedz coś, na litość boską!

– A co chciałabyś usłyszeć?

– Cokolwiek! Chyba mi się to od ciebie należy? Chociaż słowo wyjaśnienia!

– Nigdy nie miałem w zwyczaju tłumaczyć się przed kimkolwiek ze swojego postępowania, a już najmniej przed tobą.

Yenlla również wstała i podążyła w kierunku sypialni.

– I co teraz będzie? – zagadnął ją Snape.

– Nie mogę tu zostać ani chwili dłużej. Nie zniosę tego. – Wyszła do drugiego pokoju i po chwili wróciła z małym poręcznym kuferkiem. Zbliżyła się do swojego miejsca pracy i spakowała jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

– Gdzie zamierzasz pójść?

– Wybacz, ale to nie twój interes. Poradzę sobie. Muszę cię poprosić, żebyś przechował moje rzeczy przez dzień lub dwa. W tym czasie skrzaty zdążą wszystko spakować i nie będziemy więcej zawracać ci głowy.

– W porządku.

Zamknęła kufer i owinęła się peleryną.

– Jest zimno. – Severus podał jej cieplejszy płaszcz. Zarzuciła go na ramiona bez słowa.

– Otwórz mi drzwi, proszę. – Machnął różdżką i niezwłocznie to uczynił. – Żegnaj, Snape.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią cicho.

***

Był środek nocy i Syriusz Black spał smacznie w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obywatelskiego obowiązku, gdy zbudziło go poruszenie przy drzwiach do sypialni. Wpatrzył się w nie czujnie niczym pies tropiący. Klamka poruszyła się delikatnie, jakby ktoś starał się dostać do środka bez wywoływania najmniejszego hałasu. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i stanęła w nich kobieta. Co do tego nie mogło być wątpliwości, ponieważ padające z korytarza światło prześwitywało przez jej cienką nocną koszulkę, obrysowując zgrabną sylwetkę. Idealną sylwetkę, którą miała tylko jedna istota na świecie.

– Yenlla? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał oszołomiony Black, natychmiast podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i opierając plecami o wezgłowie łóżka.

– Aha. – Kiwnęła z uśmiechem głową, pewnie wchodząc do jego pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. – Witaj, Syriuszu. Miałam nadzieję, że nie śpisz.

– Co tu robisz?

– Przyszłam do ciebie.

– Do... do mnie?

– Tak – odpowiedziała, zbliżając się i siadając na brzegu łóżka. Uniosła jedną rękę i wyćwiczonym ruchem odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie włosy. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się tego nie spodziewałeś? – zdziwiła się, patrząc intensywnie w jego oczy.

– Ja... Marzyłem o tym – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Dałaś mi jednak do zrozumienia...

– Jesteś niemądry! – Zaśmiała się Yen, wciągając nogi na pościel i na czworaka, kołysząc kusząco biodrami, przysunęła się do oszołomionego mężczyzny, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. – Gra pozorów.

– Dosyć przekonująca.

Teraz Yenlla śmiała się już głośno.

– Taka miała być, chłopaczku. Musiała. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Ze Snape'em dyszącym nam w kark...

Yen uniosła się i usiadła na nim okrakiem, opierając dłonie na jego torsie i wodząc po nim szczupłymi palcami.

– Syri, Syri, Syri – powiedziała, cmokając z dezaprobatą. – Patrzysz i nie widzisz. – Pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła prosto w usta: – Gdy jesteś w pobliżu, szaleję z pożądania.

– A co z twoim Śmierciojadem? – odpowiedział na szept jadowitym pytaniem.

Yen odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, ponownie wybuchając śmiechem. Ułożyła się na nim wygodniej.

– On? To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Rodzaj smutnego obowiązku dla dobra kraju, ale ja potrzebuję prawdziwego mężczyzny.

Na te słowa Syriusz przyciągnął ją do siebie, jednocześnie czując, jak jej uda zaciskają się ciaśniej wokół niego. Yenlla Snape zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i pocałowała namiętnie. Poczuł, że jej ręce sięgają do jego podkoszulka, powoli, bardzo powoli ciągnąc go do góry. Miała delikatne, miękkie dłonie i tak czuły dotyk, że od jej pieszczot wprost kręciło się w głowie.

W umyśle Blacka rozbłysła niespodziewanie porażająca jasność. Była tutaj. Naprawdę przyszła. Wreszcie! Mimo tych wszystkich podchodów, gierek, uników. Naturalnie, że musiała udawać. Cała sprawa wydawała się teraz taka oczywista. Co innego miała zrobić? Ale teraz to już nieważne, bo była tutaj. Bliskość Yen, jej gorączkowe szepty, zapach skóry... Przez ciało Syriusza przechodził dreszcz za dreszczem. To było nie do zniesienia. Dalsza zwłoka przerastała jego siły. Najchętniej natychmiast odwróciłby ją na plecy i ugasił ogień, który trawił go od dawna, odkąd tylko zobaczył ją ponownie po latach, jednak coś go od tego powstrzymywało. Coś mówiło, że powinien unikać pośpiechu. Ma czas, ma cały czas świata. Sama do niego przyszła, oddając mu się całkowicie. Czekał więc, ciesząc się pieszczotami jej języka i łaskoczących twarz włosów.

– Uwielbiam cię, Syriuszu. Od chwili, gdy cię ujrzałam, pragnęłam tylko jednego... Jednego. I muszę ci podziękować. Wreszcie miałam pretekst, żeby stamtąd uciec... Tak.

Black sięgnął niecierpliwie do kusej koszulki i szarpnął. Delikatna tkanina rozdarła się na szwie i sama z niej spłynęła. Yen wbiła mu gwałtownie paznokcie w kark.

Tak, chodź tu, Yen. Chodź do mnie. Bliżej. Przyjdź. Bądź. Zostań. Zabiję Snape'a, jeżeli tylko chcesz. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Tylko dla ciebie. Już. Nigdy. Nikt. Poza. Mną. Nigdy.

Na zawsze.


	14. I nie grzesz więcej

Z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną?  
Przez kogo stracisz tyle szans  
Każdego dnia?  
Kto blady świt, noce bezsenne  
Tak ci zatruje jak ja?  
Przez kogo wpół się golić przerwiesz,  
Na deszcz wybiegniesz, zarośnięty, zły?  
Kto będzie zdrowie miał i nerwy  
Na takie zero jak ty?  
(Kalina Jędrusik: Z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną?)

Rozgorączkowani Yenlla Honeydell-Snape i Syriusz Black spletli się w uścisku tak ciasnym, że trudno było uwierzyć, iż mogą jeszcze oddychać. Wtem gdzieś obok rozległ się tajemniczy trzask. Kobieta znieruchomiała, jakby spłoszona, a potem cała zesztywniała, oczy stanęły jej w słup i chwilę później wrzasnęła nieludzko na całe gardło:

– Przyjaciel szlam plugawi sypialnię pani!

Przerażony Black poderwał się z łóżka i również krzyknął.

Ułamek sekundy później ocknął się zaplątany w kołdrę, na podłodze, obok łóżka, patrząc prosto w oczy Stworka, który stał przy jego nocnej szafce i wyrzucał stamtąd kolejne butelki Ognistej. Parkiet pokryty był już szklanymi odłamkami, a dywan nasiąkał alkoholem.

– Przyjaciel szlam nie będzie spał spokojnie. O nie!

– Gdzie ona jest?! – zawył zdezorientowany Syriusz i już chciał biec, wołać, szukać jej, cudownej Yen, zanim dotarło do niego, że był to tylko sen.

Trzask kolejnej butelki przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

– Nieudacznik i pijak! Zakała rodziny! Moja pani, na co nam przyszło?

– STWÓR! WON! – warknął Black, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Chwycił domowego skrzata za kark i wykopał brutalnie z pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i osunął się po nich, chowając twarz w dłoniach i bijąc głową o futrynę.

– Niech to szlag!

***

Tymczasem Severus Snape w swoim mieszkaniu wychylał jedną szklankę brandy za drugą, zbierając siły do zrobienia tego, co zrobić musiał, i to bezzwłocznie. Krążył niespokojnie po salonie, powiewając czarnymi szatami.

Ta skończona idiotka nie może sama łazić po ulicach! I to jeszcze w nocy! Mieszkanie zapewne było pod obserwacją, a jak znał życie, pewnie znowu nie zabrała ze sobą różdżki. Tym razem nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Jak miał ją zatrzymać? Do jasnej cholery, gdyby chciał to zrobić, musiałby od razu wyznać jej prawdę, a to nie była odpowiednia pora na takie rzeczy! Poza tym miała już na swój użytek, dosyć satysfakcjonującą ją widocznie, prawdę kundla. Na pewno cierpliwie i uważnie by go wysłuchała. Jasssne.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł jej tak zostawić, gdyby coś jej się stało... Dyrektor na pewno by go zamordował, gdyby coś się przytrafiło jego pupilce, a cały Zakon wpadłby w rozpacz i zbiorowo palnął sobie w łeb. Wojna skończyłaby się znacznie szybciej...

Hm, może to jednak nie była najgorsza perspektywa?

Zgrzytając zębami ze złości, Severus sięgnął wreszcie po komunikator, wprowadzając w życie jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

Pół godziny później opatulony od stóp do głów w czarne szaty i ukryty w cieniu Snape przyglądał się, jak Yenlla Honeydell przypadkiem wpada na zabłąkanego w pobliżu Remusa Lupina, jak nagle załamuje się pod wpływem widoku znajomej twarzy, jak rzuca na niego z płaczem i jak objęta jego ramieniem pozwala wziąć swój bagaż i poprowadzić się w ciemną noc. Dopiero wtedy ponury mistrz eliksirów pozwolił sobie splunąć wymownie na chodnik, zapalił papierosa, kichnął kilka razy i sam również udał się do swojego, pustego już, domu.

***

Podczas bardzo krótkiej rozmowy, czy raczej monologu, w trakcie której Severus w bardzo agresywny i stosunkowo mało proszący sposób poprosił go o przygarnięcie Yen na jakiś czas, Remus nie doczekał się żadnych wyjaśnień. Yenlla również, rzecz prawie nieprawdopodobna, nie była specjalnie rozmowna. Właściwie w czasie drogi do mieszkania Lupina nie odezwała się ani słowem, ograniczyła tylko do pociągania nosem, wzdychania od czasu do czasu i potrząsania głową. Znajdowała się w takim stanie ducha, że troskliwy Lunatyk od razu posłał ją do łóżka z kubkiem gorącego mleka – które jakimś cudem ostało się w domu, a jeszcze nie rozpoczęło samodzielnego życia – aby mogła spokojnie oddać się rozpaczy, bo z pewnością wyglądała, jakby miała na to wielką ochotę.

Biedna dziewczyna. Jej relacje ze Snape'em naprawdę musiały się popsuć, skoro zdecydowała się stamtąd uciec. Remus gdzieś w głębi tej swojej bardziej skomplikowanej części wiele by dał, żeby się dowiedzieć, co też tam się wydarzyło, ale był zbyt taktowny. Wypytywanie o cokolwiek byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu. Tym bardziej, że Yen pewnie sobie tego nie życzyła. Była zbyt... Trzeba by nie mieć sumienia, aby ją teraz męczyć. Może później? Tak, kiedy indziej.

Remus ulokował gościa w jedynym pokoju, jaki posiadał, a sam wycofał się do kuchni i krytycznie przyjrzał stołowi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i przeczesywał pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia transformacyjnego.

Cóż... Rycerskość wymaga poświęceń.

***

Kiedy Remus wszedł do mieszkania, Yen stała przy zlewie i zmywała z rąk czerwoną substancję. Dookoła niej walały się zakrwawione chusteczki. Udał, że tego nie widzi.

– Dzień dobry. Wyskoczyłem po bułki. – Uderzył w nieco szaleńczy, samonapędzający się entuzjazm. – Nie trzymam w domu zbyt wielkich zapasów. Wiesz, jak to jest na samotnej gospodarce. Nie spodziewałem się gości, więc... Khm. Dobrze spałaś?

– W ogóle.

– Ach tak? No cóż...

Lupin dopiero teraz jej się przyjrzał. Piękna Yen wyglądała... okropnie. Była blada, nieumalowana, miała podkrążone oczy, napuchnięte powieki i nos, jej włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie, każdy skręcał się w inną stronę.

– Przepraszam za to. – Ruchem głowy wskazała stół czasowo przemieniony w niewielką, ale dość przyjemnie i wygodnie wyglądającą leżankę. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś...

Remus kilkoma machnięciami różdżki przywrócił wszystko do poprzedniego stanu.

– Och, to nic takiego. Mała powtórka z transmutacji.

– Wiem coś o tym. U Sna... Tam musiałam spać na powykrzywianej kanapie, a Sev... On ma pozakładane blokady antyzaklęciowe praktycznie na wszystko. A ja nie umiem... Chyba, że pozwalał mi spać u siebie.

Uszy Remusa lekko poczerwieniały.

– Och, przepraszam! – Yen zakryła usta ręką. – Nie powinnam tego mówić.

– Chcesz coś zjeść?

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie jestem głodna.

– Może jednak?

– Naprawdę dziękuję. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to ja... – Wskazała niezdecydowanie ręką w stronę pokoju.

– Wcale. To znaczy, tak, oczywiście.

– Wolałabym się jeszcze na moment położyć.

– Czuj się jak u siebie.

Pożegnała go uśmiechem przepełnionym cokolwiek teatralną goryczą.

***

Yen czuła się przynajmniej tak źle, jak wiedziała, że wygląda. Albo i gorzej. Zdawała sobie też sprawę ze skrępowania Remusa, a to nie poprawiało jej nastroju. Patrząc na Remmy'ego, zastanawiała się czasami, czy miał kiedykolwiek okazję przebywać dłużej w damskim towarzystwie. Takim naprawdę damskim i na dłużej niż „Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc." Jednak nie miała się gdzie podziać. Nie myślała o tym, kiedy opuszczała mieszkanie Severusa. Co by się z nią stało, gdyby nie wpadła na Remusa? Doprawdy nie wiedziała. Chyba nocowałaby pod mostem. A może nie? Do wyboru miał jeszcze przestronne apartamenty klasy VIP u Mrocznego Lorda.

W każdym razie nie mogła zostać tam długo. Nie wypadało. Zresztą i tak w najbliższym czasie będzie musiała udać się do dyrektora. Wtedy zażąda, żeby ją gdzieś umieścił. W jakimś sensownym miejscu, z dala od zamieszania. Byle nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj nie była w stanie. Dzisiaj nie było dobrym dniem. Jutro. Jutro wszystko wyda się... mniej paskudne. Na pewno.

***

Pierwszym, kogo Remus spotkał po przybyciu do Kwatery Głównej, był Syriusz Black, który kręcił się niespokojnie po korytarzu, najwyraźniej na niego czekając.

– Jak ona się czuje? – zapytał zamiast powitania.

– Kto?

– Nie udawaj! Wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi.

– Owszem, ale skąd ty wiesz?

– Wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Ostatecznie wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy szpiegami i robimy niewiele poza dociekaniem, śledzeniem i takimi tam. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Poza tym rano była tu Molly. Więc? Kurde, nie mogę uwierzyć, że puściła go kantem. Ciekawe, co... – urwał pod wpływem znajomego badawczego spojrzenia Remusa, z którym nigdy nie był w stanie się zmierzyć. – No co?!

Przyjaciel nadal nie zdejmował z niego wzroku. Nie podobał mu się podejrzanie dobry humor Łapy ani ta dziwna nerwowość w głosie. Ani niechęć do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Syriusz Black był przerośniętym dzieckiem.

– Zastanawiam się, skąd ta troska. Byłem pewien, że się nie znosicie.

– Znosicie, nie znosicie! – Zirytował się nagle Łapa. – Wiesz, jak to jest z kobietami i ich kaprysami. Zakopaliśmy topór wojenny.

– Kiedy?

– A co to – przesłuchanie? Wczoraj.

– To dziwne...

– Co?

– Yen wczoraj godzi się z tobą i od razu odchodzi od...

– Oj, chyba nie będziesz mnie winił za to, że Smarek nie potrafi się zachować, nie? – Black gmerał niespokojnie przy guzikach rozchełstanej koszuli. – Zresztą, nie wiem. Mnie tam nie było.

– Zastanawiam się tylko, czy...

– Nie, no co ty?!

– ... czy nie powiedziałeś jej czegoś...

– Przestań! Ty też się zrobiłeś współczulny? Stary! Kumplu! Interesuję się, bo ostatecznie to znajoma i nieźle tu namieszała. I jest świetna...

– Syri!

– Nie, serio! Ona jest... Jest... Ech, nieważne! Wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę? Cicha woda! – Szturchnął go z rozbawieniem w bok. Remus odpowiedział mu na to odruchowym uśmiechem, bardzo bez przekonania.

– Aha, mam jeszcze małą prośbę. Mógłbyś jej to dać? – Syriusz widocznie wił się i pocił, kiedy nieśmiało (a to z całą pewnością warte było odnotowania i trzydziestu siedmiu lat oczekiwania) wyciągnął ku niemu bukiecik stokrotek. – Taki prezent na pojednanie.

– Łapa! – wykrzyknął Lupin. – Odbiło ci? Stokrotki w lutym?!

– Oj! Tyle szumu o jedno zaklęcie! – Wcisnął mu je w rękę, po czym transmutował się w kudłatego psa i w kilku skokach zniknął w głębi domu.

Pośpiech Blacka w żadnym razie nie dziwił w obliczu faktu, że zaledwie kilka sekund później Remus wpadł prosto na wychodzącego Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale kwiatki przeszył spojrzeniem, od którego powinny momentalnie stanąć w ogniu. W duchu serdecznie życzył, aby ich wszystkich, włącznie z zielskiem i przeklętą żmiją, wreszcie i raz na zawsze trafił jasny szlag.

***

– Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz?

– Nie. Dziękuję, Remmy.

– Może chociaż herbaty?

– Dziękuję.

– Albo... pogadać?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko odgłos zmierzających w tę i z powrotem kroków.

– Jesteś naprawdę kochany, Remusie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Może jutro?

– W porządku. Poproszono mnie o przekazanie ci czegoś. Zostawię...

– Od kogo? – przerwała mu rzeczowo. Głos dochodził z bardzo bliska.

– Od Syriusza.

– Aha...

– Zostawiam na progu.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

***

Severus Snape od kilku dni kichał i prychał, nie mogąc zapanować nad własnym organizmem. Bolała go głowa, a oczy łzawiły od kataru. Nie był w stanie na niczym się skupić i miał ochotę najzwyczajniej w świecie się położyć i już więcej nie wstawać, ale sen z powiek spędzała mu świadomość zaległości, jakich sobie w ten sposób narobi. Odchylił się w fotelu i przymknął oczy.

– Przepraszam, czy dobrze się pan czuje?

Ocknął się i zerknął w dół. Stała przed nim stroskana skrzatka Yenlli z rękami skromnie złożonymi na świeżo wykrochmalonym fartuszkopodobnym czymś. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

– Może zrobić panu herbaty z miodem i...

Tym razem z kolei otrzymała spojrzenie tak naładowane pogardą, że odruchowo cofnęła się o krok, spuszczając uszy po sobie.

– Jeszcze tu jesteście?

– Cóż, proszę pana...

– Nie zabrała was ze sobą?

– Teoretycznie, proszę pana.

– Taak?

Skrzatka nagle zaczęła unikać jego wzroku.

– Dlaczego nie jesteście ze swoją drogą panią?

– Fakt, że pan też jest naszym panem, trochę utrudnia cały proces, proszę pana. A poza tym pani nie zostawiła nam konkretnych instrukcji, proszę pana.

– Nie możecie się zwyczajnie wynieść?

– Jeżeli mam być szczera... Nie, proszę pana.

– A to coś nowego! – krzyknął już cokolwiek zezłoszczony. Zawsze uważał dłuższą wymianę zdań ze skrzatami za coś w rodzaju... konwersacji ze sprzętami domowymi.

– Pan Lupin jest, za przeproszeniem, wilkołakiem, proszę pana.

– Czy to problem?

– Owszem, proszę pana... My nie...

– Za duże stężenie magicznych stworzeń, proszę pana. – Pomógł jej spoza zasięgu wzroku Severusa głos Newtona i była to chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką mężczyzna usłyszał z jego strony.

– My nie służymy u wilkołaków, proszę pana. Jeżeli przeszkadzamy, proszę pana, postaramy się nie narzucać. To z pewnością długo nie potrwa, proszę pana.

– Oby.

Severus ponownie przymknął oczy. Nie czuł się aż tak źle, aby potrzebować towarzystwa skrzatów.

Pierwszym, co poczuł po przebudzeniu z krótkiej drzemki, był aromat gorącej herbaty z cytryną parującej na stoliku obok.

***

Out on the wiley, windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green  
You had a temper like my jealousy:  
Too hot, too greedy

How could you leave me,  
When I needed to possess you?  
I hated you. I loved you, too

Yenlla leżała na łóżku w otoczeniu rozsypanych dookoła stokrotek. Całkiem nieźle się trzymały jak na tyle dni. Studiowała właśnie jedną bardzo uważnie, obracając w palcach i wyrywając od niechcenia płatek po płatku.

Podkręciła głośność w radiu. Yen Honeydell mogła opuszczać tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania w skrajnym wzburzeniu i lądować na ulicy bez różdżki, w jednej, wyjątkowo nietwarzowej i nieprzystosowanej do podobnych eskapad sukience, ale nigdy nie zapominała o rzeczach naprawdę ważnych. Takich jak jej własne, z trudem zdobyte i przerejestrowane na odpowiednie, odporne na magiczne fale radio. Były rzeczy, bez których dorosła kobieta po prostu nie może się obejść i już. Nową sukienkę zawsze mogła nabyć lub transmutować, a poza tym są takie sytuacje w życiu niewiasty, gdy ubranie nie jest niezbędne, natomiast dobry sprzęt grający to coś, co towarzyszy na dobre i na złe.

Odrzuciła ogonek i sięgnęła po następną stokrotkę, a Kate Bush spokojnie kontynuowała, bo co ją mogły obchodzić wewnętrzne rozterki jakiejś tam Yenlli Honeydell:

Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,  
On the other side from you  
I pine a lot. I find a lot  
Falls through without you.  
I'm coming back, love.  
Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,  
My only master

Yenlla rytmicznie pociągała nosem.

Co za głupia piosenka! Za tekst Yen nie dałaby złamanego knuta. Tak jak za te wszystkie historie miłosne! Dobre sobie! Prawie wszystkie piosenki są o miłości, mało która do tej pory obyła się choćby bez aluzji i co? Co jest w tym takiego wspaniałego? Yenlla nie pamiętała, aby jej się coś takiego kiedykolwiek przytrafiło. Miłość aż po grób. Jasssne! Tyle, że w praktyce miłość do śmierci trwa najwyżej do rana, a i to przy sporej dozie szczęścia.

Niech to wszystko szlag!

***

Piękny Mael siedział przy stoliku, a długie blond włosy elegancko opadały mu na twarz. Żałosnym skrawkiem ołówka postukał w pewne miejsce rozłożonej przed sobą pomiętej gazety, jednocześnie posyłając ujmujący uśmiech dość przyzwoicie ukształtowanej młodej kelnerce. Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego zachęcająco.

– Postawisz drinka po starej znajomości?

Mael z trudem oderwał się od kelnerki i całą uwagę poświecił mniej imponującemu tworowi matki natury – nieźle zabrzmiało, postanowił to zapisać. Mundungus Fletcher zrzucił z ramion ciężki worek z mnóstwem czegoś brzęczącego w środku, rozejrzał się czujnie na boki i wsunął go pod stolik.

– To jak będzie?

– Daj spokój, Dung! Jestem totalnie spłukany. Od tygodni żyję powietrzem... I miłością – dodał zalotnie, gdyż właśnie mijała ich atrakcyjna kelnerka.

Zachichotała pod nosem. Mundungus westchnął.

– Znowu?

– Znowu! Znowu! Życie kosztuje!

– Przecież masz niezłą fuchę u tego... jak mu tam?

– Chciałeś powiedzieć: miałem.

Fletcher posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech, próbując się wyswobodzić z kilku warstw poszarpanego i nie najczystszego odzienia.

– Już? Zlituj się, chłopie. Ile tam wytrzymałeś?

– Dość długo.

– To znaczy?

– Miał naprawdę uroczą córkę, mówię ci.

– Mael! Znowu?!

Poeta wyprostował się dumnie na krześle i wyrecytował kilka strof w języku, którego Dung nie znał. Znając Maela, taki język pewnie w ogóle nie istniał, ale to inna sprawa. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że cokolwiek to było, brzmiało dobrze.

– Znaj serce kumpla, dzisiaj ja postawię. – Mundungus kinął na aktualny obiekt westchnień młodszego kolegi.

– Napiszę sonet na twoją cześć.

– Chyba pean.

– Niech będzie pean, jak wolisz.

– Akurat jestem przy forsie. Robota u Carrighana to masło z mlekiem. Żałuj.

– Już żałuję. Z błogosławieństwem zanurzając usta w napoju bogów! – zakrzyknął, łowiąc kolejne spojrzenie dziewczyny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może nawet będzie miał tej nocy gdzie zanocować.

– Przestań się wydurniać. Nie chciałbyś widzieć jej gacha. – Sprowadził go na ziemię Fletcher, kiwając głową w stronę kobiety.

– Mam doświadczenie.

– W tym wypadku masz też długi, więc nie radzę się wychylać. Przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. – Uniósł kufel w jego stronę.

– Kto to?

– Chlejesz jego piwo.

– TY?!

– Skąd! – oburzył się Mundungus. – Duży Mickie.

Poeta zakrztusił się, nagle gubiąc gdzieś natchnienie.

– Nie!

– Tak. Ile mu wisisz?

– A bo co?

– Wezwał chłopców. Na twoim miejscu bym się przyczaił na parę dni.

– Twoi?

– Gdyby byli moi, tobym ci się nie kazał czaić, nie? Po starej znajomości.

– Dzięki, Dung.

– Masz się gdzie podziać?

– Właśnie nad tym pracowałem – rzucił, wybijając nerwowy rytm ołówkiem po blacie. – Szlag, coś mi ostatnio nie idzie.

– Czasy są ciężkie. Wiesz – starszy mężczyzna pochylił się nad stolikiem – gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, wziąłbym cię na jakąś robotę, ale pamiętasz, jak było ostatnio.

– Taa...

– Za dużo z tobą kłopotów, synu. Tasak McTee...

– Miał piękną żonę. Słowo.

– A potem chciał nam wszystkim pourywać... Zresztą nieważne, żona jak żona, ale nie trzeba było zapładniać jego siostrzenicy, to już było niekoleżeńskie.

– Być może. Ale przyznaję, że udało wam się potem przemówić mi do rozumu i czuję potęgę nauczki. – Mael w zamyśleniu potarł szczękę. Coś strzeliło nieprzyjemnie.

– Dało się poskładać?

– Profesjonalna robota, prawie nie ma śladów.

– Dzięki.

– No. A w czym ty teraz siedzisz, Dung?

Zagadnięty pociągnął spory łyk i ponownie skinął na kelnerkę, nim odpowiedział.

– W kosmetyce.

– O! Czyli?

– Trollowe błocko – sprecyzował z niewyraźną miną.

– CO?

– Błoto z trollowych bagien. Nie wiesz, co to błoto?

– No tak, ale po co ci to?

– Nie mnie. Handluję tym. To teraz absolutny przebój. Kobiety szaleją.

– Co się z tym robi?

– Smaruje, człowieku, co można robić z błotem? Świetnie działa na cerę i w ogóle. Podobno. Za żadne skarby nie wypróbowałbym tego na sobie.

– Żartujesz!

– Nie.

– Przecież trollowe błoto, to... Ono takie raczej organiczne jest... – Mael wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zwrócić kumplowi całe piwo, które niedawno otrzymał.

– Nawet się w tym kąpią.

– Przecież to... to zwyczajne gówno jest!

Fletcher wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mój interes, nie ja się w tym taplam. Za to schodzi jak złoto, mówię ci. Totalny szał w niektórych kręgach.

Wątek rozmowy się urwał. Zszokowany Mael nagle bardzo zainteresował się zawartością swojego kufla, ku niezadowoleniu kelnerki. Fletcher rozparł się na krześle i rozejrzał po barze. Wreszcie przyciągnął do siebie porzuconego „Proroka". Z okładki uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie żona Snape'a.

– Niezła jest, co? – mruknął. – Też bierze trollowe bagno. Sam jej dostarczam.

– Jest i była. Ale nie o to chodzi.

Mael wyrwał mu gazetę, przerzucił kilka stron i znowu podsunął. Mundungus zerknął cierpliwie.

– Ogłoszenia o pracę... Żartujesz?!

– Bardzo zabawne! Chodzi o to, że stary Sketch znowu robi rewię i organizuje nabór.

– To się zgłoś. Byłeś w tym dobry, nie?

– Gdyby to tylko o to chodziło...

– A nie?

– Słuchaj, Dung, każdy wie, że Sketch to stary erotoman i prędzej... no... niż zatrudni faceta.

Fletcher wzruszył ramionami. Lubił Maela. W ogóle dość dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie artystów, ale ich rozterki go czasem przerastały.

– To nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, synu.

– Ale mam plan. – Udał, że tego nie słyszał. – Genialny. Podwójny akt! To znaczy... podwójny numer – dodał, widząc minę kupla.

– Z...?

– Z Honeydell, oczywiście. Po starej znajomości. Tylko wtedy mam szansę. Wystarczy, że na nią poleci, a ja już jakoś się przemknę.

– Ale wiesz, że ona tymczasowo jest...

– To ona dalej jest mężatką?!

– Dlaczego miałaby nie być? – zdziwił się Mundungus.

– Współczuję mu.

– Co? Sam mówiłeś, że ona...

– Tak, tak. Jest piękna i zbudowana tak, że nie wiesz, od czego zacząć. I polubić owszem, ale nie poślubić! Milutka, słodziutka, dobra na raz, ale... W życiu! Ona jest straszna. To prawdziwy tyran! Podaj, zanieś, przynieś, zapnij! Śpi do południa, nic nie potrafi sama zrobić, zostajesz trzecim skrzatem na pełny etat, dziękuje bardzo. Pieniądze idą jak woda, nawet nie wiesz kiedy! A spróbuj się jej postawić! Jeden próbował. Wiesz, jak skończył? Deportowali go do Rosji, a był z Meksyku! Żeby sobie poradzić z Honeydell, trzeba bata i kagańca. Co najmniej.

– Idziesz do kobiet, nie zapomnij bata, co?

– Właśnie! A jeszcze do tego jest współczulna! Współczulna! Wiesz, co to znaczy? W praktyce?

– Mniej więcej.

– Krwotoki! Bezustannie. Wystarczy, że trochę przeholuje, że coś ją wnerwi i bach! Masz wszystko w czerwieni! Nie, zdecydowanie nie! Normalny facet by tego nie zniósł. Słowo. Piekło na ziemi! Spróbuj coś w takich warunkach napisać!

– Mael.

– Nie mówiąc o tym, jak długo ona jest w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu... Może minutę?

– Mael!

– Taa?

– Wiesz, w sumie to masz rację – stwierdził Mundungus w zamyśleniu.

– Tak?

– Co do tego, ile ona wytrzyma.

– Dlaczego?

– Właśnie puściła.

– Gadasz!

– Postawić ci jeszcze?

– Głupie pytanie! Jasne. I opowiadaj.

Dung chętnie spełnił jego prośbę.

***

Yenlla podskoczyła na dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Musiała przysnąć. Wszystko zaczęło jej się już mieszać, a dni zlewać.

– Proszę.

– Mogę wejść?

– Tak, oczywiście.

Remus zatrzymał się niepewnie na progu. Yen podeszła do niego szybko, wzięła za rękę i podprowadziła do fotela. Sama usiadła na oparciu. Dłuższą chwilę oboje trwali w milczeniu. Słychać było tylko, jak zakłopotany i skonfundowany gospodarz wyłamuje palce albo nerwowo pociera paznokciami o obicie. Akompaniowały mu ciężkie westchnienia kobiety. Nie wiadomo dlaczego starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Jakoś nie wypadało. Miała na sobie nocną koszulę i kusy szlafroczek.

– Posłuchaj, Yen...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Krukonka spadła na niego całym swym ciężarem i rozpłakała się rzewnie. Spanikowany Remus drgnął, próbując się od niej odsunąć, ale nie miał zbyt wiele pola do manewru. Poza tym Yen już umościła się wygodnie w wąskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy nim a oparciem i przytuliła do jego ramienia. Pasowała idealnie. Była taka ciepła, miękka i delikatna w dotyku. Frędzelki rozchylonego szlafroka łaskotały go tu i tam. Jedyny dyskomfort stanowiła nasiąkająca z minuty na minutę szata.

– Yen, uspokój się. Co się właściwie stało?

– Dlaczego? – załkała.

– Słucham?

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Ale... ale czego?

– Dlaczego nikt mnie nie uprzedził? Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział?!

– O czym?

– Przestań, Remmy! Nie udawaj.

– Ale...

– Remmy!

Kobieta rozpłakała się i nic więcej nie udało się z niej wyciągnąć. Rozmowę o TYM po raz kolejny trzeba było odłożyć.

Yen wydawała się teraz tak uroczo bezradna... Na szczęście Remus Lupin nie był w żadnym razie typem człowieka, który mógłby wykorzystać sytuację. Nie. Co to, to nie! Absolutnie.

Tak urocza...

I miała taki obrzydliwie wielki pierścień na niewłaściwym palcu.

***

W blasku ognia trzaskającego radośnie na kominku, na szczycie pięknie wykonanej pozytywki tańczyła porcelanowa baletnica. Kłaniała się wdzięcznie w rytm dobrze znanej Severusowi melodii, chociaż w tej chwili nie byłby w stanie podać ani tytułu, ani nazwiska kompozytora. Cały pokój zdawał się wirować przed oczami, jedynym stałym punktem w przestrzeni, pośród zmieniającego się jak w kalejdoskopie tła, był stolik z pozytywką. Zachwycony mistrz eliksirów zbliżył się do tajemniczego zjawiska. Filigranowa baletnica wydawała się tak wierną podobizną Yenlli, że aż trudno było w to uwierzyć. Pochylił się i wyciągnął rękę, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie dotknięcia lalki. Ledwie ją musnął, a na porcelanie natychmiast pojawiły się rysy.

Baletnica pękała mu w rękach. Niezależnie od tego, jak delikatnie starał się ją trzymać, rozpadała się na kawałki. Ostatecznie nie pozostało mu w dłoniach nic poza garstką odłamków i szarego pyłu...

Severus Snape obudził się zlany potem. Możliwe, że miał gorączkę.

Za to na pewno miał złe przeczucia – nie, żeby wierzył w podobne bzdury.

A jeżeli wtedy przesadził? Podczas ostatniego zebrania? Jeżeli jakimś cudem przyspieszył na nią wyrok? Może lepiej, że już jej tu nie ma. Uciekła, a on nie ponosi za nią dłużej odpowiedzialności. Niech sami jej szukają. Dzięki temu ma chociaż cień szansy.

Tylko co go to w ogóle obchodzi?! Wystarczy para wielkich chabrowych oczu i zgrabne kostki, i cały świat staje na głowie. Zakon i Śmierciożercy! Wszystkie okoliczne samce dostają szału. Doprawdy żałosne.

Ciekawe, czy Lupin zdążył już poznać wszystkie uroki wspólnego życia z Yen. Nie, Severus oczywiście nie sądził, że wilkołak wyciąłby mu podobny numer. Problem w tym, że Yenlla była istotą absolutnie pozbawioną zbędnego balastu przyzwoitości, o moralności nie wspominając.

Snape z wysiłkiem ułożył się z powrotem na poduszkach. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł na nocnej szafce kubek parującej herbaty...

Przeklęte skrzaty!

***

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Wyła prywatna radiostacja pani Snape.

Remus znajdował bynajmniej nie osobliwą, ale za to niezwykle frapującą przyjemność w miłym cieple przyciskającego się do niego ciała Yenlli. Grzała jak kotka, którą Lupin posiadał, gdy jeszcze był małym chłopcem, i która lubiła się układać na jego kolanach. Obie miały też podobnie miłą sierść... to znaczy włosy. Czarne sploty pięknej Yen łaskotały go w policzek, na szyi czuł jej oddech, a nozdrza wypełniał mu delikatny zapach perfum. Wadę obecnej sytuacji stanowił fakt, że z sekundy na sekundę było mu coraz ciaśniej samemu ze sobą, zupełnie jakby fotel kurczył się, zbliżając ich do siebie.

Po krótkiej walce wewnętrznej Remus postanowił wreszcie coś z tym wszystkim zrobić. Wstał ostrożnie, a potem wziął Yen na ręce i przeniósł na łóżko. Strząsnął poniewierające się na pościeli okruchy licznie spożytych ciastek akacjowych, ułożył wygodnie panią Snape i nakrył ją kołdrą. Z zastanawiającą nerwowością przycisnęła do siebie poduszkę i zwinęła się zabawnie, tak że prawie nie było jej widać.

Remus westchnął z rezygnacją. To wcale nie było takie łatwe. Zachowanie zdrowego rozsądku przy Yen rzeczywiście mogło stanowić spore wyzwanie.

Chwycił blaszaną tacę i pozbierał poniewierające się po meblach kubki i szklanki. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że tyle tego ma. Wyniósł też sporo opakowań po pieprznych diabełkach, wiśniach w likierze, czekoladowych żabach, figach i egzotycznych niespodziewajkach Zgrywusa. Yenlla miała zdecydowanie lepszy apetyt, niż na to wyglądała. Remus przysiągłby też, że w oddechu gościa wyczuł wyższą wartość procentową, aniżeli wskazywałyby na to owe wiśnie...

***

Severus Snape nie mógł dłużej udawać, że to alergia na któryś ze świeżo dostarczonych składników eliksirów. Miał coraz silniejszy kaszel. Niech to szlag!

***

Yenlla Honeydell-Snape nie mogła dłużej udawać, że to tylko skutek bólów egzystencjalnych różnej maści. Miała kaca. Zdecydowanie. I to całkiem sporego. Co to było za świństwo? Uch.

***

Syriusz Black od początku nie zamierzał udawać. Był z siebie ostatnimi czasy całkiem zadowolony.

***

Yen obudziła się z silnym bólem głowy i jeszcze silniejszym postanowieniem zrobienia czegoś ze swoją obecną sytuacją życiową. Nie było sensu tego przedłużać. Dosyć bezsensownego użalania się nad sobą! Tym bardziej, że skończył jej się właśnie podprowadzony cichaczem z domu Severusa whiskacz, a po coś takiego nie mogła przecież wysłać do sklepu prostodusznego Remusa.

Musiała się wreszcie zebrać w sobie i wybrać w odwiedziny do Dumbledore'a. Miała mu bardzo dużo do powiedzenia. O tak! W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nieco straciła poczucie czasu, więc wygrzebała spod pierzyn podręczny kalendarz – kolejną rzecz, z którą się nie rozstawała – i męski zegarek z dewizką, pamiątkę po zdecydowanie lepszych czasach. Szlag! Zegarek stał w miejscu, a kalendarz był na rok dziewięćdziesiąty szósty. Szlag! Zapomniała o nowym. W każdym razie z dokonanych pospiesznie obliczeń wynikało, że Severusa tego dnia nie powinno być na Grimmauldzie... albo wręcz przeciwnie. Podobnie jak w każdy inny dzień, więc jaką to robiło różnicę? Niech to się już skończy. Raz na zawsze.

Dyrektor wisiał jej wyjaśnienie za Snape'a i zastępczą chatę za Krucze, i Yen ani myślała dać mu się wywinąć. A potem nie zamierzała już żadnego z nich oglądać na oczy.

***

Syriusza Blacka nie zdziwiło specjalnie pukanie o tej porze. Właściwie od jakiegoś czasu miał nadzieję, że to w końcu nastąpi.

– Dzień dobry. – Uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi.

Yenlla spojrzała na niego obojętnie, a Remus zmierzył ostrzegawczo wzrokiem, zanim teleportował się dalej w swoich własnych sprawach.

– Remmy mi powiedział, że dyrektor ma się tu wkrótce pojawić – powiedziała nieszczęśliwa pani Snape, przekraczając próg, podczas gdy Black odprawiał przy drzwiach jakiś kurtuazyjny taniec.

Najodpowiedniejszym określeniem podsumowującym aktualny wygląd Yen był stary dobry obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Kulała lekko na jedną nogę, bo po raz drugi uszkodziła sobie skręconą pamiętnego dnia kostkę, ponieważ nie miał kto zająć się jej rozchybotanymi obcasami, a potem nasmarować nogę odpowiednimi eliksirami. Włosy miała w nieładzie, bo nie miał ich kto ułożyć, a na sobie drugi w kolejności starszeństwa, połatany płaszcz Lupina, który wisiał na niej jak na anorektycznym wieszaku, bo nie znalazł się nikt, kto zdołałby dociec, gdzie wtryniła swoje własne okrycie na satynowym podbiciu. Słowem – na jej widok zwyczajnie opadały ręce.

– Więc co z dyrektorem? – ponagliła Syriusza, krzywiąc śliczne usteczka.

– Tak, jest na górze.

Łapa pomógł jej wyplątać się z brzydkiego i chłodnego prochowca. Na szczęście mocno wycięta ciemnoszara suknia nie zawiodła jego oczekiwań. Nawet tak wymięta Yenlla Honeydell wciąż była piękna. Gdy tylko nieco – im wcześniej, tym lepiej – się otrząśnie, to...

– Jak się masz? – zagadywał ją uparcie, gdy ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Tu i tam poniewierały się nadal jej czarne guziki.

– Daj spokój, Black, nie musisz być dla mnie miły. Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Nie przemyślałaś mojej oferty?

Prychnęła, przytupując niecierpliwie. Spieszyło jej się.

– I tak się z tobą nie prześpię. Nie śnij nawet o tym.

Syriusz jakby trochę stracił rezon.

– Nie to miałem na myśli!

– Już ja swoje wiem, Black.

– Nie, naprawdę! – Przytrzymał ją za rękę. – Tylko zawieszenie broni. Czysto i uczciwie. Jesteśmy po jednej stronie.

– Ja nie jestem po żadnej stronie. Mam gdzieś...

– Tak, tak, źle się wyraziłem. Chciałem powiedzieć, że to nie ma sensu.

– Słusznie, Black. Ja pamiętam.

– Godryku, ja też, ale... Po prostu odrobinka sympatii, co?

W drugiej dłoni Syriusza znikąd pojawił się bukiecik stokrotek. Kąciki ust Yen lekko się uniosły. Romantyzm dla ubogich.

– Jak ty to robisz? Nie znam takiego zaklęcia.

– Tajemnica. To jak? Stoi?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyjmując kwiatki i zaczęła wspinać po schodach.

***

Resztka dobrego humoru wyparowała z niej, gdy tylko stanęła pod drzwiami salonu. Przypomniała sobie, po co tu przyszła. Poprawiła na sobie suknię, wcisnęła stokrotki za pasek, zadarła dumnie głowę i zastukała.

– Proszę – usłyszała przyjemny starszy głos.

– Hipokryta – mruknęła do siebie Yen, po czym wparowała do środka z impetem szarżującego byka i, poniesiona emocjami, zaczęła z grubej rury:

– Oświadczam, że to był szczyt, dyrektorze! Pan nie może tego ode mnie wymagać! Wyjść za mąż i tak dalej, owszem, nie ma problemu, ale przecież nie może mnie pan zmusić do przebywania w domu takiego człowieka! To musiało wyjść na jaw. Chyba nie był pan na tyle naiwny, aby wierzyć, że nigdy się nie dowiem! W to nie uwierzę. Takie rzeczy zawsze wypływają i... – wyrzucała z siebie bez ładu i składu, podczas gdy oderwany od rozłożonego przed nim na stoliku pasjansa Albus Dumbledore patrzył na nią zaskoczony, mrugając znad półksiężycowych okularów.

– Yen, dziecko drogie, co ty tutaj robisz?

– Co ja robię? Ja? Co robię?! Wyjątkowo trafne pytanie, dyrektorze, bo ja, z całym szacunkiem, od samego początku nie mam bladego pojęcia, co tutaj robię i... eee... – urwała, gubiąc wątek pod wpływem poczciwego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu. – A... a pan postawił mnie w takiej sytuacji... I... I zmusza... To zmusza mnie do... zmusiło do tylu melodramatycznych scen w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, że ledwie wierzę, że to wszystko mówię!

– Na litość, Yen, o czym ty...

– W porządku, na tym polega moja praca: dostaję scenariusz i gram swoją rolę. Dużo pytań to mała gaża, wiem. Dobrze, ale zazwyczaj warunki są jasno określone w umowie, a teraz?

– Yen, spokojnie...

– Kiedy nie potrafię się uspokoić!

– Poprosiłem o spokój – powtórzył dobitniej. – Co się stało?

– Ja... – Opanowanie starszego czarodzieja, jak to zwykle bywa w wypadku osób egzaltowanych, trochę zbiło Yen z tropu. – Odeszłam od Severusa i przyszło mi do głowy, że może zasłużyłam na...

– Ach, to! – przerwał jej dyrektor z wyczuwalną nutką ironii w głosie.

To „Ach!", zdaniem Yenlli, implikowało coś niespecjalnie ważnego i bynajmniej jej się to nie spodobało. Powstrzymała się jednak od komentarza. Dyrektor wydzielał jakiś szacunkogenny aromat działający na każdego.

– Wybacz, za dużo spraw na głowie, moja droga. Słyszałem to i owo.

– I tak lekko pan o tym mówi?

– Yen, dziecko, odniosłem wrażenie, że pewne nieporozumienia są u was na porządku dziennym i raczej dobrze wam z tym. O cokolwiek poszło tym razem, jestem pewien, że...

Pani Snape poczuła się całkiem rozbrojona.

– Co-cokolwiek?!

– Cóż... tak. Nie chciałbym się mieszać. Dropsa?

Ostatnie magiczne słówko momentalnie na powrót podgrzało Yen krew.

– Cokolwiek? Dla pana TO jest cokolwiek?! Jak mógł pan mnie w to wpakować, wiedząc, co Snape zrobił?!

– A co takiego Snape znowu zrobił? – Gdyby Yenlla nie przekonała samej siebie, że to niemożliwe, byłaby pewna, że właśnie została przedrzeźniona przez prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarodzieja.

– Bardzo pana proszę, niech pan nie żartuje. Nie dam sobie wmówić, że nic pan nie wiedział. Pan zawsze wszystko wie! Nawet o Severusie.

Yenlla dobiła już do granicy ataku histerii. Albus Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Ta para była doprawdy jedyna w swoim rodzaju! Przecież wszystko powinno iść dobrze, ostatnio dał im nawet pewne wskazówki...

Podszedł do wzburzonej kobiety, przytrzymał ją za łokieć i spróbował usadzić, ale odskoczyła jak oparzona, wymachując dziko rękami.

– Proszę mnie zostawić. Proszę mnie nie dotykać. Proszę mi wytłumaczyć!

– Ale co, dziecko?

– Dlaczego pozwolił mi pan... kazał mi pan – poprawiła się z pełną satysfakcji złośliwością, ale bardzo subtelną, aby w razie czego nikogo nie rozzłościć... zbyt – spędzić tyle czasu w domu kogoś takiego?

– Kogo?

– SNAPE'A!

– Tak, ale... – Dyrektor zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. – Uspokój się. Co on właściwie zrobił?

– On... On... Przecież to ON!

– Yen, moja droga...

– On mnie wydał! – krzyknęła. – Śmierciożercom! Dwadzie...eee... lat temu!

Lekkie rozbawienie, z jakim dyrektor obserwował ją od samego początku, zniknęło z twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Nagle stał się bardzo poważny.

– Merlinie i wszystkie żywioły – szepnął. – Kto ci, dziecko, naopowiadał tych bzdur?

– Słucham?

– Chyba nie powiedziałaś tego Severusowi?

– Oczywiście, że tak! Od razu!

– Chodź tutaj.

– Proszę mnie nie dotykać!

– Usiądź – poprosił stanowczo Dumbledore.

– Dziękuję, postoję.

– Lepiej...

– NIE! Proszę wreszcie coś powiedzieć. Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Niech mi ktoś wreszcie coś powie!

– Zaszła straszna pomyłka.

– Oczywiście – zauważyła sceptycznie Yen i dodała z przekąsem: – Jak zwykle...

– Severus cię nie zdradził, on cię uratował.

***

– Och, nie! Co ja zrobiłam? – wyszeptała do siebie oszołomiona Yen, wysłuchawszy długiej opowieści Albusa Dumbledore'a. Siedziała obok starszego mężczyzny, mściwie wydłubując gąbkę z dziurawej wersalki Syriusza.

Wstała.

– Black – warknęła.

– Yen, dziecko, tylko proszę, abyś nie robiła niczego pochopnie. Sam się tym zajmę.

– Pochopnie? – wybuchła. – Zabiję sukinsyna!

– Yenlla!

Jednak pani Snape już tam nie było. Wybiegła z pokoju zszokowana, co krok potykając się na powykrzywianych obcasach i zahaczając o coś. Nogi się pod nią uginały. Tuż za drzwiami czekał na nią rozanielony Syriusz, który znów próbował uprzejmie zagadnąć. Sam pchał się pod rękę, ale Yen po namyśle uznała, że nie ma na to teraz czasu. Z mordem w oczach pchnęła go z całej siły na sąsiednią ścianę, prosto na czyjś portret, którego właściciel natychmiast zaczął się awanturować, rozsypując wokół pokruszoną farbę kiepskiej jakości.

– Yen, złotko, no co ty?

– Jeszcze się policzymy! – obiecała mu solennie, zbiegając szybko po schodach. Nie zauważyła nigdzie płaszcza Remusa, którego zniknięcie Black chciał prawdopodobnie wykorzystać w celach konwersacyjnych. Wyszła na ulicę tak, jak stała.

***

Yenlla stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania Severusa i zastukała. Otworzył, lecz gdy zobaczył, kto jest po drugiej stronie, zatrzasnął je z powrotem.

– Nie, Sever! Poczekaj! Posłuchaj!

Nie zamierzała poddać się łatwo. Postanowiła dobijać się do skutku.

– Severus, błagam, wpuść mnie!

Drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza otwarły się bezgłośnie, zabrzęczał łańcuch i przez szparę wysunął się bardzo długi, pomarszczony i najwyraźniej ultraciekawski nos.

– Czego hałasuje?

Yen podskoczyła nerwowo na dźwięk skrzeczącego głosu i odwróciła się z najbardziej obojętną miną, na jaką było ją w tej chwili stać.

– Czego tam chce?

– Słucham?

– Nie widzi, że tam nikt nie mieszka?

Pani Snape ze szczerym zdumieniem zerknęła na wyblakłe ogłoszenie o wynajem, które wisiało poniżej numeru mieszkania mistrza eliksirów i bardzo przekonująco uderzyła się dłonią w czoło.

– Och, ja niemądra! Pomyliłam piętra. Miłego dnia!

Swobodnym, spacerowym krokiem zeszła na półpiętro, żeby chwilę później z powrotem wbiec na górę.

– Severus, proszę, otwórz mi! Widziała mnie jakaś wiedźma z naprzeciwka. Severus, błagam!

Tym razem podwoje obu mieszkań rozwarły się jednocześnie.

– Powiedziałam jej, że...O, to lokal jednak zajęty, tak?

Rozzłoszczony Nietoperz w odpowiedzi wyciągnął różdżkę i warknął krótkie „Obliviate!", mistrzowsko celując w szparę pomiędzy framugą a drzwiami, po czym szybkim ruchem wciągnął Yen do środka. Zmierzył ją złym spojrzeniem. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się roztopi.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał i oparł się ręką o ścianę, skutecznie blokując jej w ten sposób przejście w głąb mieszkania i wciskając w wąski kąt pomiędzy klamką i stojakiem na płaszcze.

– Severusie, ja...

– Tylko tyle?

– Ja...

– Słucham?

– Proszę...

– Tak?

– Przestań to robić! Stresujesz mnie! – krzyknęła Yen, przemykając sprytnie pod jego ramieniem. Drgnęła kilka razy, ciągnąc się komicznie za włosy z obu stron głowy i próbując skupić myśli.

– Zdaje się, że nie zapraszałem cię na pokoje.

– DAJ MI SIĘ WYSŁOWIĆ!

Snape zamilkł, splatając ramiona na piersi i patrząc na nią wyczekująco. To było jeszcze gorsze. Spuściła głowę, ze zrozumiałych względów nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Przepraszam.

– O, to coś nowego. Za co?

– J-jak to, z-za co? – zająknęła się. – Ja myślałam, że ty... A ty... Boże! Severus!

– Zdecyduj się – mruknął, ale go zignorowała.

– Ja już wszystko wiem!

– Tak, masz do tego wyraźną tendencję. Może to wada genetyczna.

– PRZESTAŃ! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – Postąpiła krok w jego stronę, ale momentalnie się odsunął, jakby jedno jej najlżejsze dotknięcie miało go trwale zanieczyścić.

– Odejdź.

– Severus, ja nie wiem, jak mogłam uwierzyć w coś podobnego!

– Wystarczy.

– Gdyby nie ty...

– Cicho.

– Ale... Dlaczego? Przecież ty...

– Zamknij się, do cholery!

Przeraziła się, gdy Snape ruszył w jej stronę, wyglądając niczym męskie uosobienie najdzikszej z Furii i nawet brak charakterystycznej rozłożystej peleryny nie zepsuł efektu lodowatej grozy, jaki wywarł na i tak już psychicznie wyczerpanej, rozstrojonej i zdezorientowanej kobiecie.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. O co ci chodzi, Sev?

Zmienił zdanie i odwrócił się.

– Nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Czego?

– Tego, co tak bardzo chcesz mi TERAZ powiedzieć. Trochę za późno, swoją drogą.

– Nic nie wiedziałam! Wcześniej nikt mi nic nie powiedział! Gdybym wiedziała...

– Kazałem ci być cicho.

– Do końca życia ci się za to nie odwdzięczę.

– Nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

– Ale...

– Jeżeli chcesz leczyć swoje czułe sumienie, to poprosiłbym, abyś najpierw wyszła na zewnątrz.

– Ale... ale Severus...

Zawrócił, stanął przed nią i zmiażdżył całą siłą spojrzenia i osobowości. Od niechcenia pchnął ją na fotel.

– To wszystko ładnie brzmi, a jednak bardzo łatwo przyszło ci uwierzyć, że to ja zafundowałem ci bilet w jedną stronę do Koszmarnego Dworu – zauważył z oczywiście niewyrażoną wprost, ale słyszalną urazą.

– Nie wiedziałam!

– Bo nie miałaś wiedzieć – uciął, a Yen z lękiem i pokorą wbiła się głębiej w poduszki. – Kilka dni temu byłaś przekonana, tak cholernie pewna, nie miałaś najmniejszych wątpliwości, że mógłbym...

– Przepraszam.

– Tego właśnie należało się po mnie spodziewać, co? – zakpił, pochylając się nad nią, lecz poza drwiną w jego głosie kryło się coś jeszcze, co bardzo nie chciało dać się rozpoznać. – To było tak oczywiste, że nie mogło być inaczej, prawda?

– Sev...

– Prawda?

Na te słowa Yen poczuła nagły przypływ siły i przekory. Poderwała głowę i w końcu skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenia. Nagle przestało ją obchodzić, co Snape najprawdopodobniej zrobi jej za to, co zaraz powie, choć z pewnością będzie to coś wyrafinowanie widowiskowego.

– Owszem! – oświadczyła wyzywająco. – Właśnie tak! I ty, Sever, powinieneś wtedy wyprowadzić mnie z błędu. Z miejsca i natychmiast, zanim zdążyłam obrazić ciebie, a z siebie zrobić idiotkę. To był twój obowiązek!

– Więc to ja miałem zrobić z siebie kretyna, usiłując ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć w sytuacji, gdy przeciwna wersja, przekazana przez czarującego osobnika w osobie złotoustego Syriusz Black, okazała się tak pociągająca, że uzyskała chętną aprobatę?

– Tak!

– Dałabyś mi dojść do słowa?

– Nie wiem.

– Uwierzyłabyś?

– Nie wiem, lecz tak powinien postąpić normalny człowiek.

– To byłoby żałosne zagranie.

– Więc lepiej było pozostawić mnie w błogiej niewiedzy i pozwolić na bezsensowne pretensje?

– Wolałbym już to od... – urwał i odsunął się, rozpoczynając nerwowy spacer po salonie. Yen z zainteresowaniem śledziła go wzrokiem.

– Od czego? – zapytała.

– Nieważne.

– Severus, doprowadźmy tę rozmowę do końca, proszę.

– Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, co chciałem podkreślić już wtedy, kiedy tak bardzo nie chciałaś mnie słuchać, nigdy byś się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Taka była umowa.

– Ale dlaczego? – dociekała i w tej samej chwili, widząc jego twarz, zrozumiała, że nie powinna w to wnikać. – Przepraszam – dodała szybko.

Snape machnął na to niecierpliwie ręką.

– Mam gdzieś twoje „przepraszam".

– Poza tym jeszcze ci nie podziękowałam...

– I nie rób tego.

– Kiedy ja muszę to powiedzieć!

– Nic nie musisz. Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele. Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie. W ogóle nie o to chodziło. Miałem zły moment. Dzień wcześniej nic bym nie zauważył, a dzień później pewnie sam rzucił kilka zaklęć. – Mistrz eliksirów krążył niespokojnie w tę i nazad po pokoju i chyba zapomniał, że jego monolog ma świadka. – Raz, przez głupie kilka godzin, nie było mi wszystko jedno. Idiotyczny, jednorazowy akt miłości ludzkości, z powodu którego do dziś tkwię tu, gdzie jestem. Gdyby nie to i Potter, w tej chwili miałbym już ustabilizowane życie, kradziony tytuł hrabiowski za wysługę lat i bogatą, nudną i być może już szczęśliwie zmarłą żoną z przyzwoitym nazwiskiem, a nie wciąż kręcił się w kółko. Za stary na to jestem.

– S-severus...

Spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie, boleśnie powracając do rzeczywistości. Przez chwilę widział wyraźnie, jakby rozgrywało się to na jego oczach, dwie zupełnie różne drogi, jakimi mogło się potoczyć jego życie. Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Przy niej zawsze niebezpiecznie rozwiązywał mu się język.

– Ściemnia się. Lupin wie, że ma tu po ciebie przyjść?

– Nie.

– Masz komunikator?

– Nie.

– Yen, ja nie mam czasu...

– Pozwolisz mi zostać? – zapytała po prostu, przerywając mu.

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie i poczęstował ją kolejną serią badawczych spojrzeń. Zniosła to spokojnie. Severus usiadł wreszcie, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Opadające napięcie przypomniało mu o tym, że wciąż ma katar. Zakaszlał.

– Nie mogę ci zabronić – oświadczył z ociąganiem. – Zresztą i tak akurat byś się tym przejęła. Zostań, jeżeli chcesz.

***

Yenlla z nieobecnym wyrazem bladej twarzy obserwowała, jak zerkająca na nią co i rusz z ciekawością i lekkim uśmiechem, zadowolona Błyskotka ścieli jej posłanie na przeklętej kanapie. Jednocześnie smarowała sobie kostkę dopiero co milczkiem podsuniętym przez Severusa eliksirem. Zaczynała dopatrywać się u siebie skłonności masochistycznych, ponieważ tutaj, u strasznego Nietoperza, gdzie z zasady traktowano ją jak drugą rączkę u miotły, czuła się o wiele, wiele lepiej niż u kochanego Remusa. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i włączyła radio. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała.

Heathcliff, it's me – I'm Cathy.  
I've come home now so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window  
Ooh! Let me have it  
Let me grab your soul away  
Ooh! Let me have it

Let me grab your soul away  
You know it's me – Cathy!

– Znowu ta głupia piosenka – mruknęła do siebie.

– Ja tam nie wiem, panien... proszę pani – odpowiedziała jej wesoło Błyskotka. – Mnie się zawsze podobała. Tak samo książka. Bardzo wzruszająca, moim zdaniem.

– Tak. I prawdopodobna jak niebieskie mleko.

– Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, proszę pani. – Skrzatka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i jakby cała pojaśniała.

Yen pokręciła nad nią głową. Była zmęczona. Zdarzenia ostatnich dni jej żywota wystarczyłyby na wypełnienie kart kilku niezłych powieści. W zawieszeniu, oczekując ostatecznego rozwiązania, pozostawał jeszcze główny wątek romansowy...

Wstała, przeciągnęła się i potupała na próbę nogą, sprawdzając skuteczność medykamentu. Kostka była jak nowa. Po namyśle wyciszyła Kate Bush. Zdjęła falbaniasty szlafroczek i rzuciła go na wersalkę.

Zdecydowana i tę ostatnią sprawę zakończyć możliwie najszybciej, przywracając do stanu kruchej normalności sprzed feralnego balu sylwestrowego u Malfoyów, wsunęła się cichutko do sypialni Severusa.

Musiała spróbować.

Jeżeli ją wyrzuci, to trudno. Wymyśli coś innego.

Nie wyrzucił.

*****  
Kate Bush: Wuthering Heights.  
Howard Ashman, Alan Menken: LITTLE MERMAID: Kiss The Girl.


	15. Rosół i człowieczeństwo

My defenses are down  
I might as well surrender  
For the battle can't be won.  
But I must confess that I like it,  
So there's nothing to be done.  
Yes, I must confess that I like it  
Being miserable's gonna be fun  
(ANNIE GET YOUR GUN: My Defenses Are Down)

– Nie ma rady, choćbyśmy nie wiem, jak się starali, zawsze lądujemy w tym samym miejscu – zauważyła owinięta kołdrą niczym kokonem Yen i przycisnęła się do boku Severusa. Zupełnie niezależnie przebiegło jej przez głowę, czy aby zakończony dopiero co popis wystarczy do zrzucenia załapanych w chwili depresji kilogramów. Kalkulacje wypadły pozytywnie.

Snape kichnął.

– Nie da się ukryć.

– Nie chcę się więcej z tobą kłócić. Takie burdy nie przystoją ludziom, którzy znaczą dla siebie nawzajem tak niewiele.

Przytaknął. Yen zbliżyła się do niego i przez bardzo długą chwilę zajmowali się sobą, jednak kobiecie wyraźnie coś nie dawało spokoju.

– On jest twój, prawda? – zapytała wreszcie z ciekawskim błyskiem w oku.

– Hm?

– Draco! Od tamtej pory cały czas się nad tym zastanawiam... To twój syn?

Wzięty z zaskoczenia Snape zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i rozkaszlał się.

– Zwariowałaś?!

– No, wiesz...

– Nie wiem. On nawet nie jest do mnie podobny!

– Mógł wdać się w matkę.

– To kopia Lucjusza!

– Są różne zaklęcia i...

– Yen.

– Tak?

– Znowu zaczynasz.

– Wcale nie! Jestem tylko ciekawa, czy...

– Zapewniam cię, że nie mam i jak najbardziej nie zamierzam mieć – ani teraz, ani w przyszłości, jakiejkolwiek przyszłości, ma się rozumieć – żadnego potomstwa. Nazwisko Snape znika z tego świata razem ze mną, jasne?

– Oczywiście.

Yenlla powierciła się trochę, układając w najwygodniejszej pozycji i oplatając go ramionami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, przyzwyczajał się powoli do pewnej samoobsługi Miss Hogwarts.

– Nigdy – mruknęła niespodziewanie i jakby na poły przez sen.

– Hm? – Nie zrozumiał znowu.

– Wiem, o co chciałeś zapytać. Śmiało.

– O nic nie chciałem pytać.

– W każdym razie – ziewnęła, powieki zaczynały jej się kleić – ja nigdy nie byłam... no, wiesz... w ciąży.

Severusowi to nikomu w tej chwili niepotrzebne oświadczenie wydało się nawet zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę rozliczne bajania wszelkiej maści życzliwych. Według plotek Yenlla miała usuwać ciąże nieskończoną ilość razy, a kiedyś nawet urodzić, przy czym jako niedoszłych ojców jej niedoszłych potomków wskazywano takie szychy, jak ówczesny minister magii, ambasador Uzbekistanu czy też któryś z Bee Geesów – mistrz eliksirów nigdy ich specjalnie nie rozróżniał ani podejrzewał o takie wyczyny... Sądząc po barwie głosów.

***

Yen przekręciła się kilka razy z boku na bok, obudziła, ziewnęła, przeciągając się rozkosznie, i wreszcie usiadła na łóżku. Severusa naturalnie już nie było. Facet miał nerwicę i zapewne jakiś zespół chronicznej nadgorliwości. Nie mogąc dociec miejsca pobytu własnego odzienia, pożyczyła sobie jego koszulę – Krukonka, jak większość kobiet, miała słabość do męskich koszul – i wyszła.

Drzwi od pracowni były otwarte i wydobywały się stamtąd kłęby kolorowego dymu. Yen odsunęła się z możliwego pola rażenia. Nie znając skutków działania oparów, za to dobrze orientując się w sferach zainteresowań Severa, wolała nie ryzykować.

Praca od samego rana? W niedzielę? Dumbledore chyba rzeczywiście odrobinę w kwestii Snape'a przesadzał. Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi? Severus praktycznie nie miał czasu dla siebie, przecież szkoła i Zakon, i ona...

– Już wstałaś?

Nietoperz wymaszerował z gabinetu, pociągając nosem. W jednej ręce trzymał plik pergaminów – najpewniej uczniowskich prac – w drugiej miał różdżkę, za pomocą której lewitował przed sobą przypalony kociołek. Z kieszeni spodni wystawała mu zielona chustka z monogramem. Yen zaśmiała się w głos. Całokształt powaliłby na kolana i Mrocznego Lorda.

– O co znowu chodzi? – zirytował się natychmiast.

– Nie, o nic.

– Chodź tu, chcę ci coś pokazać. Co ty masz na sobie?

– Niewiele – odpowiedziała niewinnie. – Nie do twarzy mi?

– Wcale. Zapnij przynajmniej guziki.

– Jaki pruderyjny!

– Chodź, nie mam całego dnia.

Stanęli przed drzwiami tuż obok okna, których na pewno tam wczoraj nie było. Nic dziwnego, mogłyby prowadzić najwyżej na balkon, a tego Severus na pewno nie posiadał – kiedy budowano tę kamienicę takie ozdoby nie były jeszcze w modzie. Przy okazji Yen zauważyła, że zniknął gdzieś jej stół. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, Snape pociągnął za klamkę.

Od progu, czyli w miejscu, gdzie mugolskie mieszkanie mistrza eliksirów powinno się kończyć ścianą, ewentualnie spadkiem dwóch pięter w dół, rozciągał się całkiem obszerny i przytulny pokój. Na umeblowanie składał się spory repertuar szaf, szafeczek i półek oraz toaletka złośliwie wyposażona w absurdalną ilość ustawionych pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami luster – iście dadaistyczna konstrukcja nie runęła chyba wyłącznie dzięki podtrzymującej ją magii. Wewnątrz Yen odnalazła także swój stół, kufry i wszystkie inne rzeczy, łącznie z parą nieco zahukanych skrzatów. Tydzień z nietoperzem na pewno dał im się we znaki. Z kolei nie doszukała się tam niczego łóżkopodobnego, co doprowadziło ją na skraj rozbawionej satysfakcji, ponieważ aż nadto wyraźnie określało charakter i sposób uiszczania czynszu za owo lokum. Zachichotała, nie mogąc się opanować. Śledzona bystrym spojrzeniem Severusa spróbowała się szybko doprowadzić do porządku.

– To będzie twój pokój – powiedział Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że ci odpowiada, bo innego nie będzie.

– Tak, naturalnie, ale co to za nagła zmiana?

– Nie jestem w stanie się dłużej oszukiwać. Pozbycie się ciebie sytuuje się na zaszczytnej szczytowej pozycji w wykazie niemożliwości. Dokładnie gdzieś w okolicach Pottera wykonującego poprawnie jeden eliksir rocznie. W ten sposób przynajmniej nie będziesz się wiecznie pętać pod nogami.

– Och, dziękuję. Czynsz z góry?

– Słucham?

– Nieważne, – Zachichotała znowu, popiskując skrajnie niedojrzale i zakrywając twarz rąbkiem koszuli. Severus udał, że tego... wszystkiego... nie widzi.

– Usunąłem też blokady. Ich utrzymywanie nie miało sensu już od dobrych kilku tygodni. Chodź, gdzie chcesz. Rób, co chcesz. Giń, jak chcesz.

Yen udało się wreszcie opanować. Przyciągnęła go do siebie za ręce, chociaż się opierał i cmoknęła w nos.

– Dziękuję.

– Dobrze, wystarczy już tego. – Umknął przed nią szybko. – Urządzaj się też, jak chcesz – rzucił i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Yenlla padła na fotel, który też znalazł się w jej prywatnym pomieszczeniu, i zatupała ekstatycznie nogami, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Miała bardzo dobry humor. Nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie zamierzała się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

***

Miss Hogwarts była obecnie permanentnie szczęśliwa i rozświergotana. Bezustannie coś nuciła, podrygiwała, wdzięczyła się, śmiała i robiła całe mnóstwo podobnie nonsensownych rzeczy. Severus specjalnie się temu nie dziwił. Ostatecznie miała nie byle jaki powód do radości. Straszny Nietoperz Snape nie tylko dał sobie za jej sprawą podbić niedawno oko, lecz też podarował jej kiczowaty melodramat z ratowaniem życia. Oczami wyobraźni Severus już czytał jej przyszłą biografię, a w niej olbrzymi ustęp o tym, jak to zstąpił po nią na samo dno piekła, stając samotnie, jako ostatni sprawiedliwy, przeciw rzeszom Śmierciożerców, wampirom, wilkołakom, mormonom i poborcom podatkowym. Widział bardziej atrakcyjnego literacko siebie wkraczającego prosto w paszczę węża i wyrywającego piękną Yen z łap Mrocznego Lorda iście w chwili, kiedy to właśnie miał ugasić na niej swe rozpasane żądze, zbrukawszy cześć jej dziewiczą. Taaak... Jednak Severus szczerze wątpił, by nawet Yenlla Honeydell miała dość tupetu na dowodzenie, że na tym etapie życia jakakolwiek jej część pozostała niewinna i niezbrukana, wliczając w to paznokcie. Już w szkole odzywały się głosy powątpiewające, czy dziewictwo to coś, co kiedykolwiek się jej przytrafiło. Sugerowano, że taka się już urodziła.

– Och, Sever!

Kompletnie ubrana Yenlla rzuciła się na wersalkę i podpierając głowę na rękach, przyglądała Snape'owi. Mistrz eliksirów rozłożył się z całym majdanem przy kominku i sprawdzał pracowicie grafomańskie wybryki hogwarckiej młodzieży. Smarkaczom musiało bardzo źle pójść, bo miał jakiś taki prawie rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Yen mogłaby przysiąc, że dokładnie w chwili, gdy go zagadnęła, w niewytłumaczalny sposób ze stojącego obok niego stolika zniknęła chusteczka i syrop. Była pewna, że je tam wcześniej widziała.

– Już skończyłaś?

– Nie muszę nic robić. Mam od tego ludzi... eee... skrzaty.

– Zrozumiałe. – Kichnął.

– Na zdrowie – powiedziała odruchowo, co Severus, jak zawsze w takich wypadkach, zignorował. Severus Snape nie kichał. Severus Snape nie chorował. Z definicji. Wzruszyła ramionami i zagaiła, jakby nie wiedziała: – Co robisz?

– Czego chcesz? – zripostował.

– Och, nic. Tak tylko...

– Przestań.

– Co?

– Uśmiechać się w ten sposób.

– Kiedy nie mogę – pisnęła, pociągając go za skraj szaty, bo dalej nie sięgnęła. Odsunął się.

– Spróbuj.

– Tak mi jakoś śmiechawo.

– Wciąż jeszcze mogę przemienić ten pokój z powrotem w ścianę.

Yen znowu się zaśmiała. Przewróciła na plecy i zamachała radośnie nogami.

– Uwielbiam cię, Sever! – zawołała, po czym usiadła i z poważną miną i ręką na sercu dodała: – To oczywiście nie jest oświadczenie wiążące.

Severus skapitulował. Yen posyłała w jego stronę same zalotne minki. Potrafiła być urocza, zwłaszcza w tym swoim infantylnym nastroju. Na jej korzyść zostało również policzone to, że nie próbowała wracać do przykrych dla niego spraw. Odłożył prace, stłumił kolejne kichnięcie i pozwolił się kokietować.

– Powiedz szczerze, ani trochę się nie bałeś? – Yenlla przeniosła się na oparcie kanapy i teraz dla odmiany trącała go nogą.

– Czego?

– Że jeżeli pobędę trochę z normalnym facetem, nie będę chciała wracać do tej dziury.

– Wybrałaś sobie przykład normalności, doprawdy! – Podjął grę.

– Nie bądź złośliwy!

– A co on by z tobą robił, Yen Honeydell?

– Snape.

– Czytał ci podręcznik magozoologiczny? Wykończyłabyś go w tydzień.

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się momentalnie. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

– Zresztą, zawsze wracasz jak – zawahał się – bumenarg – spróbował.

– Chyba bumerang.

– Nieważne.

– Tak czy inaczej, nie masz się o co martwić. – Szelma nagle wydawała się bardzo zajęta własnymi paznokciami.

– Wcale się nie...

– Nic się nie wydarzyło.

– Nic tak po prostu czy wilkołak nie był zainteresowany?

– Nie ma takiego samca, który nie byłby zainteresowany, kiedy ja chcę, żeby był! – zapaliła się gwałtownie, po czym oklapła, westchnęła z pozornym bólem i wyznała jękliwie: – Poza Remusem Lupinem. – Przygryzła wargę, a Snape wykrzywił się z politowaniem. – A tak w ogóle znasz mnie, kochanie. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym ci czegoś podobnego.

– Naturalnie.

– Z drugiej strony, za nic nie zostałabym tam ani chwili dłużej. Widziałeś kiedyś łóżko Remmy'ego?

– Przykro mi, nie miałem tyle szczęścia, co ty. Być może nie jestem w jego typie.

– Bzdura! Jestem pewna, że gdybyś trochę nad sobą popracował...

– Yen.

– Anielski blondyn i szatański brunet! To jest motyw na dobry paring, mówię ci, mogłoby o was powstać mnóstwo opowieści.

– Yenlla!

– A wracając do tematu... – Wyszczerzyła się absolutnie niewinnie. Lubiła zachowywać się tak jak teraz, bo Severus ją taką lubił. Uwielbiał strofować, a jej to nie przeszkadzało. – Łóżko to zgroza! Model półosobowy! I raptem jeden marny pokoik! Nie wiem, po co temu facetowi różdżka, naprawdę. Był świetny z transmutacji.

– Niewieścia wdzięczność nie zna granic.

– Wdzięczność, sręczność! Prędzej czy później znalazłabym sobie nocleg. Ostatecznie nadal jestem Yen Honeydell!

– Snape.

– Proszę, znowu zmiana frontu!

Usta Severusa lekko się wygięły. Yenlla umiała go sobą zająć i zabawić. Była chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, której jego obecność nie krępowała, a na pewno jedyną, która odważyłaby się przy nim wygadywać podobne nonsensy. Umiała go odpowiednio podejść, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę i chętnie wykorzystując. Właśnie ponownie zamierzał dać się sprowokować, gdy przerwał mu atak kaszlu.

Kobieta podniosła się z miejsca, marszcząc brwi. Rzeczywiście od początku wydawało jej się, że coś jest nie w porządku, lecz myślała, że znowu włóczył się gdzieś ze Śmierciojadami... Ale to chyba nie było to. Nie tylko to. Raczej coś poważniejszego.

– Od jak dawna masz ten kaszel? – zapytała fachowo.

– Nie twój interes.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Taki... imidż.

– Przestań. Co ci jest? – drążyła nieustępliwie. – Słyszałam, jak rzęziłeś w nocy.

– Och, doprawdy? – Błysnął zębami, próbując się jednocześnie nie udusić, a pewna nutka w jego tonie sprawiła, że Yen spurpurowiała.

– O! – chrząknęła nerwowo. – Oj. Nie... Wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli!

– Wyjaśnienie było zbędne. Jakby wszystkie twoje wypowiedzi i tak nie brzmiały dwuznacznie.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu! – Podparła się buntowniczo pod boki. – Co się dzieje?

– Nic.

– Tak?

– Tak. Mam lekki katar, to wszystko.

– Lekki?

– Nie powtarzaj po mnie,

– Nie podoba mi się to.

– Trudno.

– Severus, brałeś coś na to?

– Chyba nie planujesz mi teraz matkować?

– Nie, ale...

– Ani prawić morałów?

– Sever...

– Tak?

Na jej twarzy wykwitł podstępny uśmieszek.

– Chory, tak? W takim razie serdecznie dziękuję, że wczoraj wieczorem tak troskliwie przejąłeś się moim zdrowiem, gdy przyszłam.

– Nikt ci nie kazał.

– Tak, tak, wiem, ale w każdym razie! Mogłeś mnie zarazić. Na szczęście jestem zaszczepiona.

– Co? Jak to zaszczepiona?

– U mugoli.

Severusowi z pewnością z wrażenia opadłaby szczęka, gdyby akurat nie był zajęty wycieraniem nosa. Musiało mu wystarczyć wymowne spojrzenie.

– Upadłaś na głowę? To niebezpieczne!

– Tak, jasne. Doskonały powód, aby dalej chorować, skoro mugole dawno sobie z tym poradzili. Powód do rasowej dumy! Szczepię się co roku. I co? Mnie ostatnio przeszło po trzech dniach. Ile ciebie trzyma to świństwo?

Od kilku chwil przyglądała mu się uważnie. Naprawdę wyglądał źle, a jeżeli było coś widać nawet po superszpiegu, Niezniszczalnym Severze, to naprawdę musiało być mocne.

– Może powinieneś się położyć?

– Daj mi spokój.

– Pokaż czoło.

– Zwariowałaś?!

– Sprawdzę, czy masz gorączkę.

– Litości!

Była już przy jego fotelu. Severus próbował wstać, ale za późno przystąpił do działania. Yen przytrzymała go na miejscu.

– Zostaw mnie, kobieto!

– Spokojnie, przechodziłam kurs pielęgniarski.

Otrzymała w odpowiedzi sceptyczne spojrzenie, więc poprawiła się z westchnieniem:

– No dobrze, BHP, ale to przecież prawie to samo.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– Przecież nic ci nie zrobię.

Zwyczajowo szarpali się przez pewien czas, dopóki Yen nie wpakowała się Snape'owi na fotel, a ponieważ on wciąż usiłował niezdarnie przed nią umknąć, a ona była nieustępliwa, wkrótce ich wspólny ciężar przeważył i państwo Snape runęli do tyłu razem z meblem, koziołkując przez oparcie.

– Severus, ty naprawdę masz gorączkę – odezwała się Yenlla poważnie.

Prychnął, strząsając ją z siebie i wstając.

– Od jak dawna?

– Powiedziałem, że to nie twoja sprawa! – ryknął, uciekł przed nią i na powrót zaryglował się w pracowni.

***

Severus i bez pomocy natrętnej kobiety doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że żarty dawno się skończyły. Niezależnie, ile rozmaitych eliksirów w siebie wlewał, nadal kaszlał i kichał. Teraz dodatkowo ćmiło mu się w oczach i miał wrażenie, że widzi świat w dziwnie wyblakłych, zamglonych kolorach. Przechodziły go dreszcze.

Dlaczego akurat teraz? Nie miał czasu chorować. Poza tym zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to się robi. Na domiar złego, właśnie ten moment wybrało jego lewe ramię, aby dać o sobie znać po dość długiej przerwie.

Spokojnie napełnił przenośny kuferek zmniejszonymi fiolkami zamówionych ostatnio mikstur, zatrzasnął wieko i dobrze je zabezpieczył. Na koniec westchnął i bez większej nadziei pociągnął solidny łyk medykamentu.

***

Severus Snape wrócił późno, właściwie nad ranem. Czuł się tak fatalnie jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, pierwszym, co ujrzał, była kręcąca się po salonie energiczna plama w postaci Yen. Natychmiast do niego podeszła, coś mówiła... bardzo dużo mówiła. I bardzo szybko. Jak zwykle. Nagle urwała i mistrz eliksirów obserwował gwałtowną zmianę wyrazu jej twarzy w miarę, jak mu się przyglądała. Zbladła, przykładając rękę do ust. Mistrz eliksirów wyminął ją i spokojnie pomaszerował do sypialni. Miał na tyle silną wolę, aby zemdleć dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarł do łóżka...

***

– I co, Poppy? – zapytała szeptem Yenlla. – Co na to powiesz?

Pielęgniarka wyprostowała się jak struna, agresywnym ruchem poprawiając czepek i strzepując fartuch w taki sposób, jakby bardzo jej czymś zawinił. Obrzuciła leżącego Severusa urażonym spojrzeniem i prychnęła.

– Co powiem? Co ja powiem?! Dużo. Chętnie bym mu przyłożyła, gdyby już nie leżał, a potem szlaban... Khm, khm... Widzisz to, co ja?

– Tak, ale... Co mu jest?

– Wszystko – rzuciła pani Pomfrey i wyglądała na naprawdę zdenerwowaną.

Kiedy Yenlla zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest Severus, wpadła w panikę. Nigdy dotąd nie znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji. Normalnie to ona mdlała i pozwalała się nosić na rękach różnym takim... Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co należy zrobić, gdy człowiek znajdzie się po tej drugiej stronie. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu coś podać, a nawet jeżeli, to co i w jakiej dawce? Nie miała bowiem pojęcia, jakie eliksiry sam już sobie zaaplikował i czy mieszając je, nie pogorszyłaby tylko sprawy, która i tak przedstawiała się tragicznie. Organizm kogoś, kto na co dzień faszerował się tyloma miksturami, odróżniał się chyba od zwyczajnego. Od razu pomyślała oczywiście o tym, że najrozsądniej byłoby wezwać magomedyka, jednak nie wiedziała, czy Severus ma jakiegoś zaufanego lekarza. Nie rozmawiali przecież na podobne tematy, a nie mogła wezwać kogokolwiek. Przedramię Snape'a zdobił tatuaż, którego nikt niepowołany nie powinien zobaczyć.

Gdy tak rozmyślała, coraz bardziej przerażona, patrząc na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, wreszcie przypomniała sobie o kimś, o kim powinna była pomyśleć w pierwszej kolejności. Poppy Pomfrey! Naczelna pielęgniarka Zakonu Feniksa.

– No, na mój nos to wygląda na przenoszone przeziębienie, które następnie przeszło w grypę, która została przynajmniej parokrotnie przeziębiona, moja droga Yen. Do tego dochodzi oczywiście szereg mutacji w konsekwencji oddziaływania zbyt silnego pola magicznego, a to najbardziej optymistyczna z wersji, kochana.

– A jak brzmi ta gorsza?

– Bardzo mi przykro, lecz w bliższym określeniu stanu pacjenta przeszkadza moje niewystarczające magomedyczne przygotowanie.

Oczy Yenlli zrobiły się jeszcze większe i okrąglejsze, niż normalnie były.

– Czyli?

Pani Pomfrey przez chwilę brutalnie maltretowała pielęgniarski czepeczek.

– Zachodzi tu problem w kwestii nazewnictwa – wyjaśniła oględnie.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy tyle, kochana, że większość nazw, które można by zastosować w odniesieniu do tego, co tam w nim w środku siedzi, prawdopodobnie nie została jeszcze wymyślona.

– Poppy, błagam! – Yen wydała z siebie coś na kształt nie do końca zdecydowanego chichotu i niepewnego jęku.

– Mówię absolutnie poważnie! Nad resztą wolę się nawet nie zastanawiać. Dawno nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Nie wspominając o świństwach, jakie przez ostatnie kilka dni wlewał w siebie szanowny profesor Snape. Doprawdy godne odnotowania, że go to nie przepaliło na wylot. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, chyba mogłabym to spokojnie zdiagnozować jako próbę samobójczą.

– O Roweno! Poppy, i co teraz?

– Tak to się kończy, kochana. Idę o zakład, że biegał po mrozie bez...

Yenlla zaśmiała się histerycznie, a pielęgniarka po raz kolejny skarciła za coś swój fartuch.

– Przepraszam. Kwestia nawyku, sama rozumiesz.

– Tak, ale co dalej?

– Nic. Postawię ci go na nogi. Przynajmniej się postaram. Na tyle, na ile mogę. Potem przyślę kogoś, kto lepiej zna się na rzeczy. Zdaje się, że nasz dyżurny magomedyk składa już dzisiaj kogoś, chyba Tonks. Ta dziewczyna zawsze się w coś pakuje. Skaranie Boskie! I powiadomię dyrektora.

– Dziękuję, ale co ja mam robić?

– Och, to, co zwykle robi się w takich sytuacjach, kochana.

– Khm.

– Tak?

– Po-Poppy! Ale ja...

– Na pewno świetnie sobie poradzisz.

– Ale... Ale Poppy, ja nigdy nie...

Pielęgniarka przestała wreszcie udawać, że nie rozumie, i spojrzała na rozmówczynię z politowaniem.

– Wiem, Yen, ale, na litość bogów, nie przesadzaj. Ostatecznie jesteś kobietą, tak? Masz chyba jakiś instynkt.

– Khm. Może, lecz służył mi na innych polach.

– Nieważne – westchnęła pani Pomfrey. – Do dzieła. Muszę tylko skoczyć po kilka składników. Nie wiem, czy Hogwart dysponuje tak końskimi dawkami, jakich potrzebujemy... – Spojrzała na profesora Snape'a w taki sposób, jakby jego fatalny stan był dla niej osobistą obrazą. – Zaraz wracam.

– Khm... Poppy?

– Tak?

– On jest mistrzem eliksirów – zauważyła Yen.

– I co z tego?

– Jesteś pewna, że musisz gdziekolwiek chodzić? – kontynuowała, uśmiechając się wariacko. Nie zamierzała nigdzie wypuszczać pielęgniarki. O, nie! Nie miała zamiaru zostać z TYM całkiem sama. – Nie ma na to czasu.

– Nie wspominałaś, że drzwi do gabinetu są zabezpieczone?

– Owszem.

– Możesz je otworzyć?

– Nie, Poppy, ale moje skrzaty mogą. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Czego potrzebujesz?

***

Był środek nocy. Dla członków Zakonu Feniksa pora zupełnie naturalna. Remus Lupin przekręcił z oporem klucz w zamku („Tradycyjne metody są najlepsze, zapamiętaj to, mój chłopcze. Tego nie przebije i najbardziej użyteczne zaklęcie"), próbując jednocześnie utrzymać ciężki pakunek w wolnej ręce. Wszedł do hallu, starając się uczynić możliwie najmniej hałasu, aby nie obudzić drzemiącego w ramach portretu pani Black. Stęknął ciężko, stawiając paczkę na szafce i otarł czoło chustką. Mimo prania nadal pachniała perfumami Yenlli, która przy jakiejś okazji się w nią wypłakiwała. Cóż...

Stwierdził, że zanim uda się w dalszą drogę do domu, przyda mu się coś do picia. Poza tym nie miał się specjalnie do czego spieszyć. Już nie.

Zszedł cicho do kuchni i dopiero tam zapalił świecę („Nie ma sensu marnować dobrej magii na takie drobiazgi, mój drogi"). Po drugiej stronie komnaty, przy tonącym w mroku końcu stołu, tkwił wpatrzony tępo w pustą butelkę Syriusz Black.

– Łapa! – zawołał nieco wstrząśnięty tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem Remus. Już żałował, że tutaj wszedł. – Co tu robisz o tej godzinie?

Pan domu przez dłuższą chwilę nie dawał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek usłyszał. Wreszcie wzruszył ramionami. Lupin spochmurniał, marszcząc nagannie brwi.

– Świetnie się składa. Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.

Syriusz wstał. Nogi lekko mu się poplątały, ale szybko złapał równowagę.

– Nie – odpowiedział i ruszył przed siebie.

– Unikasz mnie, Syriuszu, ale ja nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić. Coś ty jej naopowiadał? – Przytrzymał przyjaciela za ramię, kiedy ten go mijał. Black odtrącił jego rękę.

– Nic.

– Jak to nic?

– Nic znaczy nic.

– Syriusz, przecież...

– Zostaw mnie!

– Nie, dopóki wszystkiego mi nie wyjaśnisz.

Syriusz stracił cierpliwość i zwyczajnie zepchnął go z drogi.

– Powiedziałem, daj mi spokój!

Wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Rozległ się chrzęst rozbitej o ścianę butelki, a potem krzyki pani Black i złorzeczenia Stworka.

Remus Lupin westchnął ciężko, obchodząc stół i sprzątając pozostawiony przez Łapę bałagan. Wtedy zobaczył inicjały Yenlli wydłubane nożem w drewnianym blacie. Z wrażenia upuścił szklankę. Tego było już za wiele. Remus ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Do tej pory sądził, że mają z Syriuszem pewien problem, dopiero w tej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak wielki...

Ruszył za przyjacielem.

– Syri, poczekaj.

Black zatrzymał się na półpiętrze i odwrócił z niechęcią malującą się na bladej twarzy.

– Czego?

– Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Nic.

– Przecież widzę.

– To nie twój interes.

– Kumplu, ja...

Syriusz ruszył w górę schodów, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Remus okazał się jednak tej nocy wyjątkowo uparty i niezmordowanie podążał za nim.

– Syriusz, wiem, że coś cię gryzie. Od pewnego czasu zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie był sobą. Co się stało?

Przyjaciel zwrócił się ku niemu tak gwałtownie, że Remus odruchowo cofnął się o krok i zachwiał na stopniu.

– Chcesz wiedzieć?

– Oczywiście.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie rozwścieczony do ostateczności Syriusz cisnął następną pustą butelkę pod nogi Lunatyka, warknąwszy uprzednio przez zęby jedno krótkie słowo:

– Ona.

– Ona? Co za ona? Jaka ona? – Nie zrozumiał ten w pierwszej chwili. Albo zrozumieć nie chciał.

– Yen.

– Co takiego?

– To, co słyszałeś.

– Ale... ale...

Syriusz przeczesał nerwowo włosy i zacisnął dłonie na poręczy. Stare, przeżarte przez korniki drewno skrzypnęło.

– Chcę Yen Honeydell.

Lupin ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, odsuwając się od niego. Wszystko zaszło zdecydowanie za daleko. Naturalnie już dawno zaobserwował niezdrową obsesję swojego przyjaciela na punkcie Yenlli, ale nie spodziewał się, że... To było jakieś kompletne wariactwo!

– Łapa, chyba ci się w głowie pomieszało! O czym ty mówisz?

Dziedzic rodu Blacków nie wykazywał chęci do dalszej rozmowy. Zły z powodu wygadania się przed przyjacielem (i to w dodatku nieskazitelnym Remuskiem), mruknął coś gniewnie, szarpiąc za klamkę drzwi do swojej sypialni.

– Raz. Tylko jeden raz. Żeby spróbować, żeby... – wymamrotał enigmatycznie, przerażając tym jeszcze bardziej Remusa. Ten przełknął nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co począć, bo przecież nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

– Syri – szepnął wreszcie, zanim Łapa mu umknął. – Jeżeli o to chodzi, to... Syri, jeżeli chcesz... Możemy ci kogoś przyprowadzić. Mundungus na pewno zna...

W odpowiedzi otrzymał mordercze spojrzenie.

– Dziwka?!

– Syriuszu, przecież...

– Luni, to ostatnie, czego bym się po tobie spodziewał. Święty od lunatyków sutenerem!

– Ja...

Ale Syriusz już trzasnął drzwiami.

***

Severus nie raz i nie dwa bywał w kiepskiej formie. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło łyknąć trochę eliksiru i po problemie. Ale nie tym razem. Obecnie miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w jakiejś bezczasowej, zamglonej przestrzeni ledwo przepuszczającej światło i dźwięki z zewnątrz. Czasem dochodziły go niewyraźne głosy szepczące coś albo bardzo daleko, albo tuż przy nim, obok, w jego głowie. Wokół dostrzegał wyłącznie dziwaczne cienie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie otaczała go szumiąca i świszcząca tajemniczo ciemność. Od czasu do czasu udawało mu się pośród niej rozróżnić twarze. Całe mnóstwo postaci paradujących na granicy wzroku. Niektóre z nich rozpoznawał, inne nie. Pojedyncze obrazy, niewyraźne sceny. Oczy wpatrujące się w niego z zewsząd. Złe sny trwały bardzo długo, a wykończony do szczętu mistrz eliksirów był zbyt słaby, aby unieść powieki i po prostu je przerwać.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się ocknąć po raz pierwszy od, jak mu się wydawało, bardzo długiego czasu, usłyszał, że ktoś w pobliżu nuci cicho. Głos był słodki, a melodia rzewna i kołysząca. Spróbował odwrócić głowę – efekt był mniej więcej porównywalny z tym osiąganym regularnie przez Syzyfa – a jednak dostrzegł usadowioną na łóżku drobną sylwetkę obrysowaną blaskiem ognia na kominku. Światło przeświecało przez nieco poczochrane włosy, tworząc sugestię idiotycznej pomarańczowej aureoli. Usłyszał plusk i zobaczył dłonie wykręcające kawałek białej szmatki. Krople wody połyskiwały, skapując do naczynia. Postać podniosła się i Severus poczuł, jak kładzie mu coś zimnego na czole. Mokra ręka dotknęła jednego policzka, chłodne usta drugiego.

– Wyliżesz się z tego – stwierdziła Yen, chlapiąc dookoła i poprawiając kołdrę. – Taki sukinsyn jak ty zasłużył na coś więcej niż luksusowa śmierć z przegrzania. Pan Fletcher to powiedział. Przyniósł mi jakieś mieszanki od magomedyka. Zapłaciłam mu za to elfim złotem. Nawet jeżeli się zorientował, to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Pan Fletcher to jednak prawdziwy gentleman pod tą podartą szatą. Znam się na tym. Sukinsyn! Też mi coś! Nikt nie będzie przy mnie obrażał kobiet, choćby chodziło tylko o twoją matkę – monologowała spokojnie Yenlla, próbując zagłuszyć przytłaczającą ją ciszę i samotność. Odwróciła kompres. – Twoja matka na pewno by mnie nie polubiła, mogę się złożyć. Żadna mnie nie lubiła.

Severus spróbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko się poddał, kiedy zrozumiał, że z jego ust wydobywa się tylko niewyraźne mamrotanie.

– No, to już coś – podsumowała z nutką satysfakcji, klepiąc go po nosie. – Jakiś początek konwersacji. Więcej niż zwykle dostaję.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem cichutko.

– Mogłabym cię teraz spokojnie udusić poduszką, wiesz? Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie wpakował mnie w fartuszek siostry miłosierdzia. O, albo utopić w wannie, ale chyba woda wyparowałaby szybciej. Zresztą, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Napędziłeś mi strachu, ty idioto!

Severus poczuł, jak coś szklanego dotyka jego ust. Przełknął obrzydliwą, kleistą ciecz.

– W życiu nie zajmowałam się chorymi. Nie umiem, nie lubię, nie cierpię! – kontynuowała, znakomicie dotrzymując samej sobie towarzystwa. – Powiedziałam to Poppy, ale się uparła. Zaproponowała, że pożyczy mi Angielskiego pacjenta, uwierzysz? Przecież my nie mamy wideo. Ani telewizora. Poza tym nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy ty w ogóle jesteś Anglikiem... ale, z drugiej strony, chyba nie Szkotem?! To byłoby straszne! Nie mogłabym, wiesz... Ze Szkotem?! Szkoci są tacy... szkoccy!

Woda ponownie zachlupotała w misce. Zaszeleściły przesuwane żabki przy kotarach.

– Dobrze ci tak, ty durny Śmierciojadzie! Gdybyś się teraz przekręcił, wcale nie byłoby mi żal. Nazbierałeś sobie. Dumbledore tu był i jest wściekły – dorzuciła zjadliwie. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, że materac się ugina. Yenlla ponownie usadowiła się obok niego. – Chociaż... Gdybym rozstawiała cię po kątach, tak jak robi to dyrektor, to na jego miejscu dziwiłabym się, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz.

Chłodne palce dotknęły jego twarzy, a do nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny aromat perfum połączonych z ziołami i leczniczymi eliksirami. Wiedział, że porusza ustami, ale i tym razem nie udało mu się nic powiedzieć.

– Sever... – Usłyszał o wiele cichszy, miększy i jakby lekko zdesperowany szept. – Nudzi mi się! Nie nadaję się do tego. Nie przekręcaj się jeszcze. Jestem zbyt młoda i ładna, żeby udawać wdowę po fikcyjnym małżeństwie. Sever, proszę.

***

Severus Snape obudził się, odnosząc wrażenie, że przeżył bardzo wiele w bardzo krótkim czasie. Oprócz tego wszystko wydawało się w porządku – na pewno nie miał już gorączki. Otworzył oczy. Pokój dziko zawirował, a czaszka prawdopodobnie pękła mu na pół – przynajmniej tak to odczuł. Jęknął. Podparł się rękami i spróbował podciągnąć na poduszkach. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy i masując skronie. Dłonie trzęsły mu się jak w febrze. Mięśnie drgały, jakby przez kilka ostatnich godzin wykonywał forsowne ćwiczenia fizyczne.

Yenlla siedziała na fotelu z podkulonymi nogami, a na jej kolanach poniewierała się masa kolorowych nitek. Ze szpary pomiędzy lekko rozchylonymi zasłonami padał na nią promień ostrego dziennego światła. Reszta pokoju tonęła w mroku. Dzięki bogom i szatanom!

– Wreszcie – stwierdziła, odrywając się od tego, co akurat robiła (cokolwiek to było) i uśmiechając do niego promiennie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany wciąż jeszcze nieswoim, ochrypłym głosem.

– Ty mi powiedz – zripostowała gniewnie. – Poppy Pomfrey twierdzi, że tego, co miałeś w sobie, wystarczyłoby na cały oddział zakaźny w Mungu. Ona i magomedyk głowili się nad tobą godzinami. Doszli do wniosku, że założyłeś hodowlę eksperymentalną.

– Humor na poziomie – zauważył, patrząc na nią trochę nieprzytomnie. Miał problemy ze skupieniem wzroku, a migrena rozsadzała mu głowę.

– Jak słyszę, czujesz się już lepiej.

– Mógłbym stepować.

– Na tej tragicznej podłodze? – Yenlla zaśmiała się i przeniosła na łóżko. Pocałowała go w nos zadowolona, że chwilowo nie może się bronić i wyrywać.

– Mówiłaś, że wezwałaś Pomfrey?

– Tak.

Ponownie jęknął, lecz tym razem był to chyba efekt zamierzony.

– Chciałaś mnie zabić?

– Severus! – oburzyła się natychmiast. – A co miałam zrobić, kiedy nagle zwaliłeś mi się pod nogi?

– Co mi podała?

Szelma wyszczerzyła się złośliwie.

– Głupie pytanie. Eliksir pieprzowy.

Na dźwięk dwóch magicznych słów mistrz eliksirów zbladł szczerze przerażony.

– Obrzydlistwo. I ja to wypiłem?

– Owszem.

– Mogę zwymiotować?

– Nie, kochanie. Jesteś za słaby. A Błyskotka dopiero umyła podłogę.

Yen cmoknęła go znowu i podniosła się, rozsypując wokół siebie kolorowe sznurki. Usiadła z powrotem na fotelu.

– Widzę, że ci lepiej, nie muszę nawet sprawdzać czoła. Wypalenie całego tego snape'ostwa wymagałoby wyższej temperatury. Takiej wrzenia metalu.

– Cha. Cha. Cha.

– Nie wysilaj się.

Yen zajęła się dłubaniem w swoich nitkach, podczas gdy Severus wypróbowywał ostrożnie pozostałe funkcje życiowe. Mrugał zawzięcie, zaciskał i rozprostowywał dłonie, ruszał nogami i ogólnie się wiercił. Wszystkie testy przebiegły pomyślnie.

– Co robisz? – zainteresował się, obserwując śmigające wokół Yen nitki.

– Wyszywam.

– Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz.

– Bo nie potrafię. Mam takie specjalne igły... druty... No, coś, czym się wyszywa, i to samo wszystko robi. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Nie.

– Wiesz, to takie romantyczne dziergać przy łóżku chorego i takie tam. Pomyślałam... To było takie monotonne! Trzy dni to ostatecznie mnóstwo czasu.

– Ile?

– Severusie Snape, przespałeś trzy dni z okładem. Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze trochę i sama tutaj skonam. Z nudów.

***

Yenlla otworzyła drzwi kopniakiem, weszła do pokoju i posłała je na miejsce interesującym wahnięciem biodra. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i sympatycznie. W rękach miała tacę, a na niej parujący talerz. Po całym pokoju rozszedł się przyjemny zapach z wyraźną sugestią gotowanych jarzyn. Severus uniósł głowę znad gazety i zaraz zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

– Co to ma być?

– A na co wygląda?

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

Piękna Yen wystawiła mu język i zbliżyła się kołyszącym krokiem. Kołysała się też zawartość talerza, która wyglądała jak... Zawartość talerza naprawdę była rosołem.

– Yen, czyś ty zupełnie straciła rozum?

– Dlaczego? – Zamrugała oczami szczerze zdziwiona.

– Co mam niby z tym zrobić?

– Nie wiem. Tak skomplikowany problem egzystencjalny z pewnością wymaga wnikliwego rozważenia. – Taca wylądowała na nocnym stoliku. – Na przykład zjeść?

– Nie bądź niemądra. Nie dotknę tego.

– Bo?

– Bo nie. – Snape rzeczywiście wydawał się, z nieznanych powodów, szczerze przerażony taką opcją.

– Sever, litości, nie bądź dziecinny. Przecież to tylko zupa.

– Wiem, co TO jest.

– Więc?

– Ostatni raz ktoś próbował TO we mnie wmusić sto lat temu.

– Severus...

– Nie będę TEGO jadł.

– Na mądrą Rowenę, nie wydurniaj się! Kiedy Poppy cię rozebrała, stwierdziła, że jesteś niedożywiony.

– Nie obchodzi mnie... Poppy CO zrobiła?! – krzyknął nagle, odruchowo podciągając wyżej kołdrę.

Yenlla uniosła błagalnie wzrok ku sufitowi.

– Musiała cię jakoś zbadać.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona...

– ... widziała cię bez ubrania. Wielkie mecyje. Ja ciągle widzę cię nago.

– Ty tak, ale nie Poppy Pomfrey! – ryknął, łapiąc się za głowę i opadając z rezygnacją na poduszki.

Zazgrzytał zębami z chęcią mordu w oczach. Niestety, jeżeli chodzi o tę i podobne sprawy, nie mógł znaleźć zrozumienia u kobiety pokroju Yenlli. Wzruszyła ramionami i bez dalszych dyskusji przeniosła tacę na jego kolana. Severus poddał się, zbyt zszokowany ostatnimi rewelacjami, by dalej walczyć.

– Poppy Pomfrey – mruknął do siebie buntowniczo pod nosem.

– Nie zrobiła żadnych zdjęć, pilnowałam jej. Uspokojony?

Yen ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Przypominała sobie rzeczy, jakie swego czasu wyczyniali, i zwyczajnie nie była w stanie ich rozsądnie zestawić z tą niespodziewaną purytańską skromnością. Usiadła obok niego na łóżku i spróbowała podłożyć mu serwetkę pod szyję. O mało nie spalił jej wzrokiem. Następnie zajął się spoglądaniem krytycznie to na nią, to na talerz.

– Co tym razem? – westchnęła.

– Zamierzasz się przyglądać? – wypalił zgryźliwie.

– Myślałam, że może...

– Chyba nie zamierzałaś mnie karmić? Po moim trupie.

– Sever.

– Idź sobie! Nie sądzę, abym umarł od podźwignięcia łyżki.

– Roweno!

– Żegnam.

– Ty jesteś po prostu straszny!

Zirytowany mistrz eliksirów trzasnął łyżką w talerz.

– Co to w ogóle za nagła zmiana, Yen Honeydell?

– Snape.

– Nieważne!

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

– Ta uprzedzająca troska. Rosołki, bulioniki, fartuszki!

– Rzeczywiście już ci lepiej! – parsknęła śliczna siostra miłosierdzia. – I nie próbuj mnie zdenerwować, bo i tak ci się nie uda, Sever. Gotowanie rosołu to zupełnie, absolutnie naturalny rytuał wobec drugiego człowieka, kochanie. A ty, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, i niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbowałbyś się przed tym bronić, czasami okazujesz się człowiekiem. A chorzy ludzie dostają rosół. Koniec i kropka.

– Wzruszające.

– Wiem, długo to układałam. – Zadowolona z siebie Yen energicznie zabrała się do poprawiania poduszek.

– A teraz, mimo wszystko, żegnam.

– Ale... – Aż zaniemówiła w reakcji na tak bezlitosne zgaszenie swoich zapałów. – Ale Sever!

Mistrz eliksirów usiadł prosto, opierając łokcie symetrycznie po obu stronach talerza. Rzucił Yen przenikliwe spojrzenie znad złączonych palców dłoni.

– Yen, moje kochane, śliczne, złote słoneczko.

– Tak? – Słoneczko na powrót całe pojaśniało.

– Po prostu idź poświecić komuś innemu, dobrze?

– Snape, ty cholerna gnido! – Tupnęła wyprowadzona z równowagi troskliwa żona. – Martwiłam się o ciebie, a ty...

Severus grzebał z zainteresowaniem łyżką w talerzu, jakby badał, czy to, co ma na kolanach, na pewno jest dokładnie tym, na co wyglądało. Albo jakby spodziewał się zostać przez to zaatakowanym. Ewentualnie mógł jeszcze zakładać znalezienie tam czegoś ciekawego.

– Szczerzę wątpię, kochanie. Jesteś taką egoistką, że mogłabyś najwyżej martwić się tym, co założysz na pogrzeb, i idę o zakład, że wybrałabyś coś z długim i grubym welonem, aby nikt nie zauważył, jak radośnie chichoczesz.

Yenlla przez chwilę na przemian zamykała i otwierała usta, wyglądając, jakby siłą powstrzymywała się od wyjścia z siebie i stanięcia obok. Gdyby zamiast poświęcać tyle czasu na irytację, lepiej przyjrzała się twarzy swojego tymczasowego męża, zauważyłaby tam interesujące zjawisko. Na przykład to, że igra na niej wyraz, który w wypadku Severusa Snape'a można by wziąć prawie za rozbawienie.

– Ty pieprzony Śmierciojadzie! Zajmowałam się tobą. Siedziałam przy tobie przez...

– Przykro mi, ale tego ostatniego nie jestem w stanie potwierdzić, albowiem, jak może wiesz, byłem nieprzytomny. O ile jednak mogę coś na ten temat powiedzieć, wydawało mi się raczej, że słyszę kroki twojego skrzata. Ty, Yen, nigdy nie potrafiłabyś się zachowywać tak cicho i spokojnie.

Tajemniczy przedmiot uderzył z hukiem w ścianę tuż nad jego głową, a potem Miss Hogwarts z impetem trzasnęła drzwiami.

Severusowi zadrgały ramiona, kiedy zapalał papierosa, a ciecz w talerzu zafalowała.

***

Wrażeń następnych kilku dni Yenlla nie oddałaby za wszystkie zaklęcia odmładzające świata. Severus oczywiście ani myślał jej słuchać, gdy zdecydowanie perswadowała mu, że jest zbyt słaby, aby wstawać. Spokorniał dopiero, kiedy po raz kolejny blisko spotkał się z podłogą. Przyniosło to tę korzyść, że zaprzestał tymczasowo dalszych prób i grzecznie leżał w łóżku.

Potem było tylko lepiej.

Gdy tylko mistrz eliksirów nieco wydobrzał, stał się absolutnie nieznośny. Widok strasznego Nietoperza siedzącego z obrażoną miną pośród zwału piernatów, w ponurej czarnej piżamie, sztywnego, jakby kij połknął, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, rzucającego jej co i rusz złe spojrzenia, wart był każdej ceny.

Yenlla przynosiła mu posiłki do sypialni, puszczając mimo uszu regularnie wyrażaną nadzieję, że to nie ona gotowała. Znosiła mu gazety, książki i katalogi wysyłkowe Brytyjskiego Towarzystwa Alchemicznego, a popołudniami siadywała w fotelu ze swoją poplątaną robótką i pozwalała mu się do woli wyzłośliwiać, ponieważ zauważyła, że robi mu to o wiele lepiej niż wszystkie te mikstury razem wzięte – po prostu dla każdego trzeba znaleźć odpowiednie remedium. Śmiała się w duchu nieprzytomnie, gdy wspinał się lekko i bez wysiłku na wyżyny gryzącej elokwencji, zdolnej przeżreć się na wylot przez co słabsze osobowości, a dla wielu nieosiągalnej po eonach studiowania sarkazmu. Najlepsze jednak były te chwile, gdy, nieświadomie zapewne, zaczynał się nad sobą użalać.

– Nie mogę tak tu leżeć, Yen. Nie mam czasu.

– Nie masz się gdzie spieszyć.

– Yenlla, jest...

– Wojna. Zdążyłam się zorientować. Jednak ty, kochanie, jesteś teraz chory i bezużyteczny.

Severus skrzywił się paskudnie.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział, że dostaniesz tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował – poinformowała go spokojnie. – Rozdzieli między siebie twoje obowiązki i...

– Urocze.

– Powiedziałam też Lucjuszowi...

– Lucjuszowi? On tu był?!

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Yen próbowała bezskutecznie wyplątać palce z kociej kołyski, jaką niespodziewanie potraktowało ją źle pokierowane coś-do-wyszywania. – Wysłałam mu sowę.

– CO? Zwariowałaś?! Kto ci pozwolił robić coś takiego? – Severus uniósł się wściekły i wymierzył w nią oskarżycielsko palec.

– Uspokój się. Pan Fletcher mi to doradził. Powiedział, że jeżeli to się rozejdzie wśród Śmierciojadów i dotrze do... Niego, to... On albo będzie chciał cię wykończyć i wtedy cię wezwie, albo da ci spokój jak dyrektor.

Snape jęknął, łapiąc się w udręczeniu za głowę, i bezsilnie zagrzebał w pościeli. Gdyby nie był sobą, spłonąłby ze wstydu na samą myśl o tym, jak przyjmą go Śmierciożercy po ochronnym apelu jego kochającej żony. Jeżeli szelma planowała pozbawić go twarzy we wszystkich liczących się instytucjach, w jakich się udzielał, to zaczynała jak najbardziej trafnie. Dyrektorowi pokazała go w łóżku, a podobny zaszczyt spotkał niewielu poza kilkoma yenllopodobnymi kobietami, podczas gdy do Klubu wysłała zażalenie za zaziębienie małżonka. Z kolei Poppy Pomfrey, jego współpracownicy z Hogwartu, zaprezentowała go z drugiej strony szaty. Powinna jeszcze przy najbliższej okazji skoczyć z czymś równie mocnym do Towarzystwa Alchemicznego...

Wściekły Severus Snape postanowił przy najbliższej okazji profilaktycznie wypruć flaki Dungowi i udusić nimi Yen. Dokładnie w tej chwili zauważył błyszczące podejrzanie, spuszczone oczy żmii. No tak. Miał ochotę wypić za karę jeszcze trochę eliksiru pieprzowego, bo na to zasłużył.

– Żartowałaś, prawda?

Parsknęła radośnie i zatupała nogami.

– Oczywiście! Chyba nie myślałeś, że zrobiłabym coś tak idiotycznego!

– Yen, to, że nie mogę cię teraz zamordować cię, nie znaczy, że kiedyś tego nie zrobię.

– Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę.

Chichotała dalej w najlepsze, a Severus chrząkał zawzięcie, z coraz większą frustracją usiłując skierować jej uwagę gdzie indziej. Nie wiedział, jak jej się to udawało, ale zawsze potrafiła wyciąć mu taki numer. Gorsze jednak było to, że nie zawsze miał jej to za złe.

– Mimo wszystko – mruknął marudnie, ale jakby ugodowo spod kołdry – mam na głowie inne rzeczy. Hogwart. Testy do sprawdzenia.

– Tym też nie musisz się martwić. Zrobiłam to za ciebie.

– Yen... – Nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy jęknąć, czy krzyknąć, Severus wydał z siebie pośredni dźwięk. – Nie przedłużaj tego, od razu mnie zabij.

– Nie denerwuj mnie, kochanie. Może nie mam z eliksirów żadnego tytułu naukowego, ale za to sporo z zielarstwa, tak? Znam się na tym i owym, a tu jest mnóstwo książek. Poza tym możesz być spokojny, oblałam wszystkich poniżej dziewięćdziesięciu procent. Chłopca od Longbottomów dwa razy. Zadowolony?

Przywalony faktem, w jak skuteczny sposób i prawie że za jego pozwoleniem szelma przejęła jego życie z jego własnych rąk, mocno ściągając mu lejce, Severus nie uznał za stosowne tego skomentować. Ponownie tylko wymruczał coś, zgrzytając zębami. Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie jeszcze szerzej (o ile to możliwe), choć podejrzewała, że gdy Nietoperz całkiem wróci do siebie, pomści się krwawo za wszystko.

– Frank Longbottom był bardzo przystojny – zauważyła rozmarzonym tonem, nie tyle przeważając szalę, co właściwie wkopując ją w ziemię.

Severus prychnął. Zaaplikował sobie wyjątkowo cuchnący eliksir, po czym ułożył się wygodnie, przymykając oczy.

Yenlla odstawiła robótkę, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową nad efektem. Nie, żeby podejrzewała Mundungusa Fletchera o dostarczenie jej bubla. Prace ręczne zwyczajnie jej nie wychodziły.

– Wiesz, że nigdy nie zajmowałam się chorymi?

– Tak. Bez przerwy to powtarzasz. Łączę się z tobą w bólu.

– Czuję się teraz bardzo... żonowo.

– Och, proszę.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Wcześniej tylko raz siedziałam całą noc przy... kimś. Dawno temu. W Paryżu.

Posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Byłaś w Paryżu?

– Jasne.

– Słyszałem twoje opowieści o tańcu w Moulin Rouge, ale nigdy nie dodajesz, że chodzi o ten na walijskiej Pokątnej.

– Za dużo o mnie wiesz! – Zaśmiała się perliście, ale nie udało jej się przysłonić tym lekkiego zdenerwowania.

– To co z tym Paryżem?

– Naprawdę chcesz posłuchać?

– Nie, ale i tak mi powiesz.

– On był emigrantem ze wschodu. – Yenlla rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Chyba z Węgier, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Rzeźbiarzem. Był naprawdę świetny w... rzeźbieniu – zawahała się, uśmiechając wieloznacznie.

– Litości, nie czuję się aż tak dobrze.

– Zupełnie straciłam głowę. Zostałam... modelką i byłam koszmarnie zakochana. Co za dłonie, Sever! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co to za uczucie dla... gliny.

– Gliny?

– Tak.

– Yen, jesteś obłąkana.

– Kiedy rozłożyło go przeziębienie, przesiedziałam przy nim do świtu. To była najdziwniejsza noc w moim życiu. Tak jakby... Zresztą, nieważne, bo rano wszystko się skończyło. Zjawiły się inne... modelki. Pięć.

– Pięć? – zdziwił się uprzejmie i protokolarnie Severus.

– Razem ze mną: sześć. To był naprawdę wielki artysta. Najwyraźniej potrzebował wielu... modelek, aby oddać ogrom swojego... rzeźbienia.

– Prosiłem o coś.

– W każdym razie, wieść rozeszła się po mieście i troskliwe panie stawiły się w komplecie. Choroba pomieszała mu grafik. Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło i uznałam, że czas się zmyć. Przed wyjściem zgarnęłam tylko stamtąd swoje popiersie. Kiedyś będzie sporo warte. Dobra lokata kapitału.

Severus przyglądał się uważnie Yenlli, gdy ta kończyła opowiastkę. Prawdopodobnie miała być wesoła, ale trochę jej nie wyszło. Przez jej pochyloną twarz przemknął tajemniczy cień. Miss Hogwarts często prawiła o swoich kochankach, ale nigdy o uczuciach. I chociaż powyższe musiało jej się wymsknąć przypadkiem, to i tak odkrycie, że Yen Honeydell posiada (a przynajmniej posiadała) jakiekolwiek uczucia, mogło zwalić z nóg. Gdy poczuła się obserwowana, otrząsnęła się z ponurego zamyślenia i ziewnęła.

– Przepraszam. Ostatnio nie spałam zbyt wiele. Pomijając już, że znowu wylądowałam na kanapie.

– Khm.

For to think she'd one love, and he proved deceitful.

Mistrzowi eliksirów niespodziewanie przypomniał się fragment starej ballady, którą lubiła śpiewać jego matka, kiedy był małym chłopcem, a ona robiła jeszcze cokolwiek poza schodzeniem ojcu z drogi. Przyjrzał się jeszcze uważniej swojej małżonce.

– W moim nowym domu – ziewnęła znowu, udając, że nie zauważa tych taksujących spojrzeń – nie będzie ani jednej kanapy. Jestem gotowa złożyć Niezłomną.

Popatrzyli na siebie i zaczęli jednocześnie.

– Może powinnaś...

– Myślisz, że mogłabym...

Severus westchnął i odchylił kołdrę.

– Chodź tu, Yen.

Wstała, ale zatrzymała się przed nim niezdecydowana.

– Nie sądzę, abym czymkolwiek zarażał. I masz swoje szczepionki, tak?

Yenlla przytuliła się do niego z przyjemnością. Niezręcznie było jej się do tego przyznać, ale... przyzwyczaiła się. Nie lubiła spać sama. Była też potwornie zmęczona, ponieważ w ciągu kilku minionych dni jakiś kawałek świata bez przerwy walił jej się na głowę. Momentalnie zasnęła.

***

Severus Snape albo rzeczywiście był niezniszczalny, albo tak mocno o tym przekonany, ponieważ już następnego dnia pozbierał się w sobie i wstał z łóżka, mimo gorących protestów Yenlli przejętej swoją nową rolą. Następnym, co uczynił, było przeniesienie się z rosołem do laboratorium. Zaaferowana i nieustępliwa kobieta dobijała się do drzwi tak długo, aż wreszcie zdecydował się ją, dla świętego spokoju, wpuścić.

Możliwość legalnego przebywania w pracowni Snape'a była prawdziwą nowością dla Yenlli, toteż przez pierwsze kilka minut wzdychała znacząco oraz po wielokroć (i bardzo teatralnie) przecierała oczy z udawanego zdumienia, dopóki mężczyzna porządnie jej nie ofuknął.

Wprawdzie Severus nie pozwolił jej robić wiele więcej, niż tylko notować listę zakupów, gdy zajmował się inwentaryzacją magazynka, ale Yen i tak była absolutnie wniebowzięta. Skoro jednak zachowywała się grzecznie i spokojnie, awansowała do czyszczenia kociołków. Z pewnego punktu widzenia był to spory sukces, a obowiązki specjalnie Miss Hogwarts nie dolegały, bo i tak nie miała nic do roboty. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że przy szorowaniu sprzętów nieco puszczały jej nerwy.

Czynność, która dla Yen nie różniła się specjalnie od zmywania brudnych naczyń (z którymi, swoją drogą, nigdy zbyt blisko się nie zapoznała), Severus traktował niby rodzaj sztuki czy mistycznego rytuału. Zawsze wszystko czyścił ręcznie, twierdząc, że byle głupek potrafi rzucić Chłoszczyść. Poza tym prostackie zaklęcie czyszczące na niewiele przydawało się w wypadku tak zaawansowanych mikstur, gdzie śladowa ilość obcej substancji na dnie kotła mogła spowodować reakcję łańcuchową, której końcowy efekt trudno było przewidzieć. Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus pomyłki. Prawdopodobnie byłaby jego pierwszą i ostatnią. Staranność i pedantyzm pana Snape'a coś Yen przypominały... Jej zdaniem Sever cackał się ze swoimi sprzętami niczym statystyczny mugol z nowym samochodem, ale nie zamierzała naturalnie mówić tego głośno.

Siedziała teraz ze swoim nieprawdopodobnie dobrym i czułym serduszkiem pośród ścierek, preparatów szorujących, księżycowego piasku i skór salamander (najlepsze do polerowania!), podskakując za każdym razem, kiedy Severus mijał ją z kolejną porcją krytycznych uwag lub wyrywał coś z ręki i poprawiał, doprowadzając tym do szału. Nie było jednak sposobu na oszukanie perfekcjonisty: nie mogła wezwać skrzatów, ponieważ ich żywcem nie trawił, a już szczególnie w pracowni. Zirytowanej Yenlli przemknęło przez głowę, że gdyby Severus Snape, jakimś strasznym nieszczęściem, posiadał w domu dywany z frędzlami, spacerowałby po mieszkaniu z grzebieniem w kieszeni, podciąwszy uprzednio wszystkie jej dłuższe, snujące się po ziemi sukienki. Yenlla znała takich ludzi.

Gdy już Severus nieco przyzwyczaił się do obecności Yen (oraz, obserwując namiętnie i prawie wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w plecach, zupełnie zwątpił o jej talentach gospodarskich – ostatecznie nigdy nie żywił wielkich nadziei), pozwolił żonie nawet zamieszać pewien eliksir. Musiało to być doprawdy wredne świństwo, bowiem miało tak słodki, niebiański i upajający zapach, że z miejsca chciała się w całości w nim zanurzyć. Skutek był taki, że Severus siłą odciągnął Yenllę od parującego kociołka, zanim poparzyła sobie nos i palce, nie wspominając o reszcie.

Za karę posadził ją przy stoliku i kazał sortować zioła z najnowszej partii. Dostawca musiał być wyjątkowo nierzetelny, a zielsko wyjątkowo nielegalne, bo zostało powrzucane do worka bez ładu i składu. Yen znalazła się w swoim żywiole. Krótki czas pracy dał tak imponujące efekty, że nawet Nietoperz musiał wykrzywić się z aprobatą.

Ostatecznie Yenlla (a być może nie była w tym osamotniona) uznała dzień za raczej miło spędzony. Zawsze (i wreszcie!) to była jakaś współpraca.

Wieczorem jednak małżeńsko-sanatoryjna sielanka został brutalnie przerwana przez Mrocznego Lorda. Yen oczywiście dzielnie rozpoczęła przemowę o tym, że Severus nie może przecież nigdzie iść i ani jej się śni go puszczać, ale szybko zrezygnowała speszona pytaniem, czy zechciałaby zastąpić go na zebraniu.

Cała ta szopka powtórzyła się jeszcze, gdy mistrz elikisrów powrócił późno w nocy. Paradoksalnie wyglądał lepiej, chociaż był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i marszczył ponuro brwi. Wydarzyło się widać coś ważnego, ponieważ oświadczył, że natychmiast znowu wychodzi.

– Ale Severus!

– Muszę się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'em.

– Nie sądzę, żeby...

– Dlatego nikt cię nie pyta. Widziałaś mój komunikator? – Severus pozbył się płaszcza z wężowej skóry i zaczął krążyć po salonie.

– Czy to nie może poczekać do jutra? – Yen automatycznie też rozpoczęła swój zwyczajowy spacer krok w krok za nim, niezmordowanie rozsnuwając nici czarnowidztwa, w czym wcale zdawał się jej nie przeszkadzać totalny brak uwagi ze strony męża. Przyzwyczaiła się.

W tym upartym marszu dotarła za nim aż przed drzwi wejściowe, gdzie owijał się długim zielonym szalikiem z godłem swojego byłego hogwarckiego domu i nakładał najgrubszy z wełnianych płaszczy. Pokonana Yenlla westchnęła z rezygnacją. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Severus zrobił najdziwniejszą rzecz, jakiej mogłaby się kiedykolwiek po nim spodziewać. Ponieważ stała bardzo blisko, odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Yen zamilkła ze zdumienia. Odstąpiła na krok i wpatrywała się w niego oczami okrągłymi jak spodki. Mistrz eliksirów był jednak zbyt rozkojarzony i zaaferowany, z którego to powodu chyba nie zauważył, co właśnie uczynił. Skinął jej lekko głową i wyszedł.

Oszołomiona Yenlla padła ciężko na fotel, przykładając dłoń do twarzy.

Kto by pomyślał?

Może to niewielki postęp jak na półroczny związek, ale...

O Roweno!

******

Blacksmith – angielska ballada ludowa.


	16. Kraina bez fałszu

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.  
But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why  
I didn't see it there before  
(BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: Something There)

– To idiotyczne.

– Nie marudź, kochanie.

Severus wiercił się zaniepokojony zabiegami, jakim właśnie był poddawany, a na które wyraził zgodę w chwili totalnego zaćmienia umysłu. Wreszcie spróbował się podnieść z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem pomieszanym z początkami irytacji.

– Wystarczy tego dobrego.

– Nie. – Nogi Yen zacisnęły się ciaśniej wokół niego, skutecznie unieruchamiając. Roztarła w dłoniach rześko pachnący eliksir i wtarła mu delikatnie w wilgotne włosy. – Znam się na tym. Niech się pan zrelaksuje, panie profesorze.

– Musiałem chyba oszaleć, żeby się na to zgodzić.

– Najprawdopodobniej.

– Długo jeszcze?

– Severus! – prychnęła Yenlla. – Źle ci? Ile zamierzałeś chodzić z tą naturalną parodią dredów na głowie, hę?

Mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny poruszył się niespokojnie. Połowica szturchnęła go wymownie w ramię i rozczesała z wprawą włosy grzebieniem, przesypując je między palcami. Trochę zgarnęła do tyłu, trochę zebrała z góry i podwinęła od dołu. Podczas wszystkich tych czynności Severus wciąż wił się, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu i czując się wyjątkowo głupio. Ponieważ zdecydowanie zaprotestował przeciw zlikwidowaniu przedziałka, Yenlla tylko roztrzepała mu lekko włosy na skroniach i wypuściła. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, podając lustro.

– I?

– Khm.

– Wyglądasz teraz tak, jak powinieneś. Trzeba było dawno to zrobić. Następnym razem zaplotę ci warkocz. Taki jak nosi Lucjusz.

– Po moim trupie.

– W ostateczności. – Wyszczerzyła się modelowo. – Daj spokój! To jest trendy w tych sferach.

Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki grymas ust – taki bardziej na plus. Wstał i zaczął kręcić się po sypialni, wyciągając z szafy kolejne elementy garderoby i układając je równiutko na łóżku. Yenlla przyglądała mu się cokolwiek psotnie, charakterystycznie przygryzając wargę,

– Severrr... – zaśpiewała przymilnie.

– Tak?

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś w typie Remusa?

– Yen, litości!

– Nie, spokojnie. Tak tylko pytam, bo od tamtej pory zastanawiam się...

– Taak? – westchnął.

– Zastanawiałam się tylko... No wiesz!

Rozłożyła się wygodnie na całej długości łóżka, opierając łokciami tuż obok miejsca, gdzie siedział. Severus usunął z jej zasięgu starannie odprasowaną kamizelkę.

– Obawiam się, że nawet się nie domyślam.

– Zastanawiałam się tylko... Oj, no! – Zachichotała niekontrolowanie. – Czy, wiesz, kiedykolwiek robiłeś to z... Na Rowenę, przecież dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Z facetem?

Nietoperza dosłownie zatkało.

– Yenlla!

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Co w tym dziwnego? To naturalne!

– Chyba nie twierdzisz, że ty...

– Z kobietami? Pewnie! – odparła lekko, wzruszając ramionami, jakby uważała to za najoczywistszą rzecz pod słońcem, której to opinii Severus raczej nie podzielał, gdyż w reakcji na to oświadczenie przedstawiał iście godny pożałowania widok.

– Nie chcę o tym nigdy więcej słyszeć.

– To po co pytasz?

Mistrz eliksirów wstał z wyjątkowo nacechowanym emocjonalnie prychnięciem i dokończył poranną toaletę. Zawiązał krawat i przejechał różdżką wzdłuż rzędu guzików u szaty, które same błyskawicznie się pozapinały.

Yen stanęła przed nim, wciąż jeszcze mając problemy z zapanowaniem nad twarzą.

– Teczka.

– Yen, na litość, ubierz się wreszcie.

– Jestem naturalistką.

Poprawiła mu krawat i podniosła łobuzersko kołnierzyk, który dopiero co starannie ułożył. Severus odtrącił jej dłonie i przywrócił go do poprzedniego stanu.

– Tak było lepiej, Sever.

Odpowiedzią na poradę było spojrzenie pełne politowania. Snape wyszedł na korytarz, postawił kołnierzyk i dopiero wtedy się teleportował. Przyklejona do judasza Yen podskakiwała z uciechy.

– Nie chcę o tym nigdy więcej słyszeć! – przedrzeźniała go, zanosząc się od śmiechu. – Pan pruderyjny, kto by pomyślał.

***

Mistrz eliksirów przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, niepozbawionym pewnej dozy zwyczajnej ludzkiej próżności, swojemu odbiciu w okiennej szybie. Rzeczywiście wyglądał inaczej. Wstrząsnął głową, a włosy spłynęły mu miękko i elegancko falami po bokach twarzy. Interesujące... Pobawił się nimi przez chwilę, sczesując raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę i obserwując krytycznie efekt. Nastawił inaczej kołnierzyk, poluzował nieco krawat. Być może...

– Severusie?

Wezwany drgnął jak człowiek przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Rozbawiony Dumbledore poprawił na nosie okulary.

– Tu jesteś, drogi chłopcze. Co robiłeś?

– Nic.

– Och... no tak. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że tak szybko zdecydowałeś się wrócić, mój drogi, choć doprawdy nie musiałeś.

– Wiem.

– Yen twierdzi...

– Domyślam się.

– Urocza dziewczyna, tak bardzo się przejmowała, kiedy...

– Dyrektorze, błagam – ponownie nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze. Właściwie to świetnie, że już jesteś. Czy masz może dla mnie...

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

Severus szarpnął za zapięcie teczki. Pierwszym, co ujrzał, była mała różowa karteczka przyczepiona po wewnętrznej stronie, na której zamaszystym pismem Yen wypisano trzy słowa: „A nie mówiłam?". Snape zdarł ją i zmiął w ręce, mamrocząc coś, ale tylko średnio nieprzychylnie. Następnie wyciągnął fiolkę wypełnioną fioletowym płynem i podał Dumbledore'owi.

– Jeżeli masz chwilkę, chciałbym też zamienić z tobą kilka słów.

– Dobrze. Chyba domyślam się, o co chodzi.

– A zatem rozumiesz, że ten stracony tydzień wprowadził pewne komplikacje?

– Powiedziałem już, że postaram się zrobić wszystko, co...

– Nie ma czasu, mój chłopcze. Przeciek sięga coraz dalej i wyżej. Coraz tajniejszych akt. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dalszą zwłokę.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział krótko Severus, starannie unikając spojrzenia dyrektora.

***

Severus Snape sprawdzał w pospiechu ostatnią pracę, modląc się w duchu o cierpliwość i ciesząc perspektywą przerwy na drugie śniadanie. Miał szczerze dosyć. To już kolejny raz, gdy nie wyrobił się na czas z uczniowskimi klasówkami, a nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Kiedyś coś takiego nigdy by mu się nie zdarzyło, lecz obecnie Mroczny, Jasny, a także pomieszkująca u niego kątem Yenlla potrafili wspólnie o wiele skuteczniej zaabsorbować jego uwagę niż kolejny test z trucizn i antidotów, który i tak przecież wszyscy obleją. Tak więc teraz wisiała mu nad głową niczym miecz Damoklesa cała szafa zaległości nadrabianych w przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami.

Po zdecydowanie zbyt krótkiej chwili odpoczynku wszechświat Severusa ponownie gwałtownie przyspieszył. Lord Voldemort znów zainteresował się własnym ogródkiem i bieżącymi sprawami, a to oznaczało kolejne zarwane noce. Przy okazji ubzdurał sobie, że do niższych szeregów Śmierciożerców przyplątał się szpieg – co nie było zupełnie bezpodstawne – więc mieli pełne ręce roboty z próbami wierności, przesłuchaniami, wyrokami i sprzątaniem po nich. Dodatkowo Bellatrix Lestrange, która od dłuższego czasu rzucała mu kłody pod nogi, ostatnio zdwoiła wysiłki. Ktoś przypomniał Mrocznemu, że wyzwalanie się towarzysza Snape'a z oków małżeństwa – do czego był wszak tak skory – trwa podejrzanie długo. Lord teoretycznie zignorował tę informację, bo akurat w tym czasie ministerialni aurorzy, którzy jednak od czasu do czasu do czegoś się przydawali, zlikwidowali im ważną skrzynkę kontaktową w Szkocji. Zamieszanie wstrząsnęło od posad Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, poleciały kolejne głowy i nastąpiła wymiana personalna. Lucjusz powrócił wreszcie na dawne miejsce, zatem musiały nastąpić jakieś ustalenie związane z przyszłą karierą jego syna, a ta świadomość zmroziła Severusowi krew w żyłach. Tak więc, nawet jeżeli Voldemort nie zwrócił wielkiej uwagi na tę najmniej wtedy istotną (bo i z kiepskim wyczuciem czasu podaną) informację, to jednak mistrz eliksirów czuł, że coraz uważniej śledzą go czujne czerwone oczy Mrocznego.

Niech szlag trafi Bellatrix i Yenllę! Szlag na puste głowy wszystkich kobiet uniwersum!

Po drugiej stronie nie było wcale lepiej. Wzmożone ruchy Śmierciojadów pociągnęły za sobą wiercenie się Zakonu Feniksa. Powrót Lupina i to, co ze sobą przywlókł, oznaczało dla profesora Snape'a godziny przesiadywania w laboratorium, a wciąż nierozwiązany pozostawał problem szpiega w ministerstwie, który aktualnie rozwijał skrzydła. Szpiega o zdecydowanie wysokiej pozycji w rządowej hierarchii i zupełnie nieuchwytnego.

Przechodząc w sferę spraw o wiele mniej doniosłych, tygodniową nieobecnością w szkole Severus narobił sobie olbrzymich tyłów. Większość eliksirów, nad którymi pracował w domu i szkole, uległa samodestrukcji i musiał zaczynać od początku. Dodatkowo nadwyrężyło mu to opinię niezniszczalnego sukinsyna, zatem dążył do szybkiego zatarcia tego niepochlebnego dla siebie wrażenia w uczniowskiej pamięci. Usuwał je silną ręką oraz cholernie skomplikowanymi eliksirami i sprawdzianami tak wrednymi, że zadziwiał samego siebie – a było to raczej trudne po tylu latach praktyki pedagogicznej. Niestety, próby odzyskania autorytetu, mimo że działały, owocowały tonami nadprogramowej papierkowej roboty oraz dalszymi zaległościami. I tak kręciło się to błędne koło, wznosząc Severusa przez wyżyny irytacji aż nad niebezpieczną przepaść stanów histerycznych.

Na wpół chory, wykończony i chronicznie wściekły Nietoperz zaczął naprawdę obawiać się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Zastanawiał się, kiedy zdarzy mu się pomylić Mrocznego z Jasnym, a potem wypłacze się ze wszystkiego na ramieniu Neville'a, proponując jednocześnie rundkę quidditcha Potterowi, pod warunkiem, że ten pozwoli mu grać lusterkiem Yen... W takim układzie Wielkie Odkrycie Kart i widowiskowa śmierć przestawały wydawać się przesadnie fatalną opcją. Severusowi właściwie nigdy się nie wydawały.

W nieskończenie wrzącym na ogniu tyglu swego życia Severus Snape połowę dnia spędzał na nadrabianiu, w pocie czoła i ironii, szkolnych zaległości, popołudnia na użeraniu się z Zakonnikami, a noce przetupywał na mrozie w towarzystwie bandy stukniętych faszystów Czarnego Lorda. Skutkiem tego do osobistej dyspozycji pozostawały mu tylko wieczory... Umilane regularnie przez Yen znajdującą niewymowną przyjemność w upartym powtarzaniu, jak bardzo czuje się zaniedbywana i jak bardzo jej się nudzi – co doprowadzało go naturalnie do szewskiej pasji.

Yenlla rzeczywiście miała powody do narzekań. Zagoniony w tę i we w tę aktualny Sens Jej Życia zauważał jej obecność tylko wtedy, gdy wracał wyjątkowo nabuzowany i musiał jakoś się wyładować. Wtedy albo na nią wrzeszczał (Merlin wie o co!), albo... też krzyczał, ale nieco inaczej i przyjemniej. Yen miała wrażenie, że jest obecnie żywą kukłą, która służy mistrzowi eliksirów do dwóch rodzajów treningu, i miała tego po dziurki w nosie. Tym bardziej, że miała własne sprawy i kłopoty, w rozwiązaniu których przydałby jej się (po namyśle) jej Śmierciojad.

Tymczasem rzeczony Śmierciojad w dalszym ciągu tkwił w klasie eliksirów, gdzie nie było już nikogo poza nim i panną Thompson, której pracę właśnie maltretował. Zakonotował sobie, aby, cokolwiek by się nie działo, od tej pory zawsze sprawdzać wszelkie bazgroły panny Thompson w pierwszej kolejności i nigdy więcej nie dać jej możliwości wiszenia mu nad głową w odosobnieniu. To dziewczynisko z jakichś przyczyn źle na niego działało. Stało teraz obok, świdrując go uparcie wzrokiem, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób mogło to pomóc klasówce, która obecnie przed nim leżała i zdawała się błagać o zmiłowanie. Nie z nim takie numery.

– Klęska, Thompson. Poprawa za tydzień.

Szlag! Następna sterta prac do poprawienia, Salazar wie po co! Dlaczego oni nigdy nie mogą pozaliczać wszystkiego w pierwszym terminie?

Severus jedną ręką podał pracę dziewczynie, jednocześnie notując coś w protokole. W tej samej chwili poczuł, jak palce panny Thompson delikatnie muskają jego dłoń. Natychmiast zwrócił się ku niej ze zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami. Gdzieś w głębi jestestwa zaraz rozjarzyła mu się ostrzegawcza lampka. Co jak co, ale zawsze z troską wręcz paranoiczną starał się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z uczniami. Zwłaszcza podczas podawania oblanych prac. Severus nie żył na świecie od wczoraj i znał, a także w większości przynajmniej raz zastosował, naprawdę perfidne mikstury. O co więc chodziło?

Thompson przyciskała kurczowo pergamin do piersi, oddech miała przyspieszony, a oczy dziwnie rozbiegane.

„O nie!", przemknęło błyskawicznie przez głowę Severusa. „Tylko nie atak histerii. Nie teraz".

Hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów był jednak optymistą, albowiem panna Thompson miała w zanadrzu coś całkiem innego.

– Profesorze – wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu drżącym głosem – spod pańskiego pióra nawet najgorsza ocena ma niebiański smak.

„Kurwa mać", zdążył pomyśleć Snape, który zrozumiał, co jest grane. Ostatecznie miał najlepszą korepetytorkę. Thompson, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżyła, a on siedział jak sparaliżowany, nie do końca wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę, i zastanawiając, dlaczego przydarza właśnie jemu.

– Profesorze – kontynuowała zaaferowana dziewczyna. – Pan jest... Jest pan moim idolem. Wzorem! Od pierwszej chwili, gdy pana ujrzałam, jeszcze w pierwszej klasie.

– Panno Thompson.

– Ten tekst o warzeniu chwały...

– Thompson! – warknął wściekle Severus, nadal niezdolny do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanych działań.

– Profesorze, ja... ja... pana...

– NIE!

– Nieszczęśliwie!

Zanim mistrz eliksirów zdecydował się na jakikolwiek ruch, było za późno. Dziewczyna rozbeczała się i z impetem rzuciła mu na szyję, przewracając go wraz z krzesłem na kamienną podłogę. Oplotła go zapalczywie ramionami, wciąż zapewniając o swoim wielkim oddaniu, podczas gdy Severus wił się dziko, próbując ją z siebie zrzucić.

– Thompson, puść w tej chwili!

Profesor Snape miotał się, szarpał i warczał, aby za wszelką cenę i możliwie szybko uwolnić się od poniżających uścisków. Niestety, nadal był dość osłabiony, a zdesperowana panna Thompson okazała się nadspodziewanie silna, uparta i trudna do usunięcia. Nie poskutkowały krzyki i groźby, uparta pannica przyssała się do niego niby wysmarowana samoprzyczepnym eliksirem, którym Yenlla pokrywała na jednym brzegu pocięte w kwadraciki kawałki kolorowych pergaminów.

– Thompson, jeżeli w tej chwili się nie uspokoisz, zamienię twoje życie w piekło! – syczał Severus, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było obłędne:

– Tak! O tak!

– THOPMSON!

Sytuacja wydawała się patowa aż do momentu, gdy spod drzwi rozległ się czyjś perlisty śmiech. Rzeczywiście, brakowało mu tylko świadków tej żenującej sceny, a już zwłaszcza w osobie...

– Sever, ty dzikie zwierzę! – parsknęła ubawiona Yenlla Honeydell (samozwańczo) Snape.

Na rozgorączkowaną pannę Thompson podziałało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zerwała się na równe nogi, wypuszczając z objęć profesora eliksirów, i spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. W zdenerwowaniu wyłamywała palce, nie odważając się spojrzeć ani na jedno, ani na drugie z dwójki dorosłych czarodziejów.

Rozjuszony Severus równie błyskawicznie pozbierał się z podłogi.

– Thompson! – ryknął i dziewczyna odruchowo skuliła się w sobie.

– Czyś ty...? Coś ty...? – Rozwścieczony do granic przyzwoitości profesor miał trudności z pozbieraniem rozproszonych myśli. Dodatkowo wyprowadzały go z równowagi niedwuznaczne uśmieszki pięknej Yen.

– Sever, kochanie. – Zastukała radośnie obcasami. – To właśnie miłość!

– Ani słowa, Yen. A ty, dziewczyno, masz szlaban do końca szkoły – zdołał wreszcie wydyszeć.

– Z panem? – Rozpromieniła się panna Thompson.

– NIE!

– Panuj nad sobą, panie profesorze Sev. Wyglądasz zupełnie, jakbyś tracił nad sobą kontrolę – skomentowała od razu szelma.

– Yenlla!

– Przepraszam.

– Z moich oczu, Thompson. Jazda! – krzyknął na struchlałą, nieszczęśliwie zakochaną uczennicę.

Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie skrzywdzonych sarnich oczu, tyle że ze strony innej przedstawicielki płci kłopotliwej, niż dotąd przywykł. Puściły mu nerwy. Jednym skokiem dopadł nieszczęsnej dziewczyny, chwycił ją za kołnierz szaty, nie przejmując się pełnym paniki piskiem, i szarpnął. Odholował ją do drzwi, nie zważając ani na nieśmiałe protesty, ani fakt, że oszołomiona nie jest w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku.

– Porozmawiam o tym z profesorem Flitwickiem – zapewnił, po czym brutalnie wypchnął smarkulę na korytarz i zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Zaraz mnie szlag trafi! – oświadczył światu w ogólności, otrzepując szatę z kurzu.

Tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się słodki głosik Yen:

– A więc wciąż masz takie samo powodzenie jak kiedyś? – zamruczała, cmokając go w policzek na powitanie.

Severus odpędził się od niej nerwowo, wrócił do biurka i zaczął przerzucać na nim papiery.

– Pamiętam, jak musiałam się przedzierać przez tabuny rywalek.

– Przestań.

– No co? Niezły był z ciebie towar, a jeszcze teraz, w tej nowej fryzurze?

Nie doczekała się reakcji, więc spokojnie kontynuowała z rozszerzającym się, przeuroczym uśmiechem:

– Życie nauczyciela rzeczywiście musi być ciężkie. Te wszystkie świeże twarzyczki, jędrne i młode ciałka...

– Skończyłaś już? – warknął Severus.

– Ależ ja wszystko rozumiem – zapewniła go gorąco. – Czy dobrze słyszałam, że to Krukonka?

– Niestety.

– Masz do nich szczęście.

– Raczej niefart.

– Nieważne.

– Może zainspirowała się twoją biografią? – rzucił kpiąco Snape.

Yenlla zachichotała zadowolona, że dał się wciągnąć w jej gierkę.

– Hm? Powinnam być zazdrosna? – zapytała słodko, bezceremonialnie siadając na zawalonym szpargałami biurku.

– Na Merlina, daj mi spokój. Mam dosyć na dzisiaj. I złaź stąd.

– Mówię poważnie. – Położyła mu rękę na piersi i delikatnie przyciągnęła do siebie za szatę. – Generalnie źle znoszę konkurencję.

– Nie interesują mnie smarkule – powiedział zdecydowanie, odtrącając ją ponownie. Poprawił się na krześle i zajął swoimi papierami. – Zejdź z biurka. Tam jest krzesło.

– Nie.

Yen położyła się przed nim na blacie, strącając na podłogę połowę rzeczy, a resztę przykrywając długimi włosami.

– Na twoim miejscu nie lekceważyłabym tej Thompson. One potrafią być uparte.

– Co ty nie powiesz? – Snape nie przerywał pospiesznej pisaniny i w ogóle na nią nie patrzył.

– Mnie to się zawsze udawało. – Yen spokojnie bawiła się wstążkami u gorsetu sukni i zerkała na niego prowokacyjnie spod jedwabistych rzęs.

– Khm.

– Sever, nie zbywaj mnie półsłówkami! Właśnie ocaliłam twoją cnotę, chyba należy mi się za to odrobina wdzięczności.

– Yen – mruknął ostrzegawczo.

Wybuchła śmiechem, wprawiając w drżenie cały stolik.

– Wynoś się stąd albo nie ręczę za siebie.

– Ależ tak! Uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz! Czy też nie robisz. Wtedy jest najlepiej, prawda? – Posłała mu kolejny dwuznaczny uśmiech.

Severus na chwilę zaniemówił. Mimo wszystko nadal był niezbyt przyzwyczajony do jej retoryki. Zwłaszcza w tych szacownych murach.

– Ubóstwiam, kiedy się irytujesz – zapewniła gorąco.

Mistrz eliksirów skapitulował. Wiedział, że i tak nie uda mu się jej zbyć, więc odsunął od siebie papiery i raczył zwrócić na nią całą swoją uwagę.

– Chciałaś czegoś konkretnego czy przyszłaś tylko po to, żeby mnie zdenerwować? – zapytał z westchnieniem. – Aha, i przypadkowo ocalić moją cześć – dodał kwaśno.

Yenlla przewróciła się na bok, zwracając ku niemu, i oparła głowę na dłoni. Była tradycyjnie śliczna. W opinającej ją zielonej sukni, zarumieniona od śmiechu, z wilgotnymi od deszczu włosami, które skręcały się w sprężyste loki.

Napotkała jego wzrok i spoważniała. Wyciągnęła wolną dłoń i pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Idę do Dumbledore'a.

– Po co?

– Złożyć raport – odparła ironicznie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ja też. Ostatnio bez przerwy wypytuje mnie o ciebie.

Severus oparł się wygodnie łokciami o blat i pozwolił chłodnym palcom Yen gładzić się po twarzy.

– I co mu powiesz?

– Że czujesz się lepiej i jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Sumiennie wypełniasz wszystkie polecenia, ale, niestety, nic istotnego mi nie mówisz, więc też w ogóle mnie to wszystko nie obchodzi. Jestem tylko biedną, małą Yen, co ja mogę wiedzieć o waszych wielkich i ważnych dziejowych sprawach. Sever, powiedz mi, wpakowałeś się w coś niedobrego? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

– Od wczoraj?

– Widzę, że coś się dzieje.

– Nieważne. Nic nowego.

Yen zbliżyła się do mistrza eliksirów i ujęła jego twarz w obie dłonie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Ujrzała tam wyczekiwanie. Chwyciła jego rękę i ułożyła na swojej talii. Ramię Severusa zacisnęło się wokół niej ciasno.

– Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Możesz mi zawsze zaufać.

Yen usadowiła się przed nim, pozwalając, aby złożył głowę na jej kolanach. Wplotła palce w jego włosy. Pochyliła się nad nim, szepcząc jakieś nonsensy. Zapach perfum Krukonki był tak odurzający, dotyk czuły... Ciepło płonącego za plecami Severusa ognia na kominku nagle stało się nieznośne.

– Nie teraz i nie tutaj – powiedział z trudem. – Ktoś może wejść w każdej chwili.

– Wiesz, jak bardzo o to dbam?

Chwilę później rozgorączkowany Severus mruknął, celując w drzwi gabinetu:

– Colloportus!

– Silencio – dodała miękko Yenlla.

***

Piękna Yen zamknęła za sobą drzwi sali, w pospiechu poprawiając zmierzwione włosy i wygładzając suknię, po czym pomaszerował przed siebie, układając w myśli przemowę dla dyrektora. Nie lubiła tego. Czuła, że dyrektor nie jest z nimi szczery, więc sama też nie miała zamiaru się na to wysilać. Tutaj przecież wszyscy wszystkich oszukiwali. To była część tej roboty. Nigdy nie można było dociec, gdzie leży prawda i chyba nikt już tego nie próbował. A ona, choćby nie wiadomo co się działo, zdecydowała się stanąć po stronie Severusa. Niezależnie od tego, czego od niego chcieli. Niezależnie od tego, co się działo. Dawno straciła nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek z tego zrozumie.

– Dziwka. – Usłyszała nagle za plecami jadowity szept.

Momentalnie rozpoznała głos i odwróciła się z promiennym uśmiechem. W pustym korytarzu za nią stała ta mała Thompson z jakąś anemiczną koleżanką i wbijała w nią spojrzenie pełne naiwnej nienawiści.

„Młodzieńcza, prawdopodobnie pierwsza miłość i zraniona duma", zdiagnozowała szybko pani Snape. „Jakie to słodkie. Jakie to niewinne".

Jednak i ona nie mogła puścić urazy płazem. Severus stanowił jej teren. Podeszła do panny Thompson kołyszącym, eleganckim krokiem. Anemiczna koleżanka, czując, co się święci, natychmiast umknęła w bok. Thompson najwyraźniej miała ochotę na to samo, cofnęła się o krok i wpadła na zbroję.

– Pozwól, że dam ci radę na przyszłość – zaczęła Yen konwersacyjnym tonem. – Jak prędzej czy później się przekonasz, jest tylko jeden dobry sposób, aby zatrzymać przy sobie mężczyznę, i dziwkarskie doświadczenia są tutaj raczej zaletą niż wadą.

Panna Thompson spłonęła rumieńcem aż po koniuszki uszu i przełknęła ciężko. Nie była w stanie wytrzymać przeszywającego spojrzenia Yenlli Honeydell.

– Aha, i jeszcze jedno – szepnęła na koniec konfidencjonalnie. – Uwierz mi, są wygodniejsze miejsca niż podłoga.

Uśmiechnęła się do obu dziewcząt, pomachała im na pożegnanie i odeszła w swoją stronę, zadzierając wysoko głowę i beztrosko wymachując ściskanymi w jednej dłoni rękawiczkami.

***

Severus zrzucił na podłogę sprawdzone prace, a kolejną ich partię przełożył z nocnego stolika na swoje kolana. Dni mijały zbyt szybko, a jeden nie różnił się od drugiego. Luty, marzec, kwiecień – najmniejszej różnicy. Poprawił się na poduszkach i upił łyk kawy, której moc mogłaby powalić słonia. Ułożona obok niego Yen wierciła się niemiłosiernie i wzdychała przez sen. Była mistrzynią jednego i drugiego. Severus za to był mistrzem eliksirów z tonami zaległości szkolnych w znienawidzonej formie papierkowej walającymi się po całej sypialni, dlatego zamiast ćwiczyć się w równie przyjemnych jak jego tymczasowa małżonka rzeczach, wyjął pióro zza ucha i zamoczył je w zielonym atramencie. Przetarł wolną ręką zmęczone oczy i przysunął sobie bliżej świecę. Przebiegł spojrzeniem po teście, załamał się i odruchowo sięgnął po papierosa. Przypalił go od różdżki i zaciągnął się błogo.

Yenlla zaczęła się wiercić z większą intensywnością i niuchać coraz bardziej wymownie.

– Severus – rozległ się jej zaspany co prawda, ale pełen pretensji głos – co ty, u diabla, wyprawiasz?!

Usiadła na łóżku i poprawiła na czole coś czarnego, co kojarzyło się Snape'owi z elementem końskiej uprzęży. Cholera wie, po co jej to było, skoro nigdy nie zakładała tego na oczy – ostatecznie bała się ciemności. Nosiła to chyba tylko dlatego, że miało wyhaftowany taki sam wzór jak kapcie i było z czystego jedwabiu. Yen poczęstowała go skrzywdzonym spojrzeniem, które stopniowo rozgrzewało się, aż stało naprawdę groźne.

– Ty palisz?! W łóżku?!

Rozkojarzony i nieco ogłupiony wszystkimi nawykami, jakim dzisiaj pofolgował, Severus zerkał bezmyślnie to na nią, to na papierosa. Niewiele mu to pomogło.

– Co ja mówiłam o paleniu w domu, Snape?

Wreszcie zrozumiał przekaz. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pozostawiony samemu sobie niedopałek przypiekł mu palce.

– Szlag! To o to ci chodzi? – mruknął odkrywczo i sięgnął po popielniczkę.

Yenlla przewróciła oczami.

– A o co innego? Zadymiłeś cały pokój!

Skopała z siebie kołdrę razem z pergaminami, piórami, książkami i wszystkim tym, czym obciążył ich łóżko pan domu, jakby obawiał się nagłego nadejścia tornada. Następnie powędrowała do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Wychyliła się poza parapet, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a zrobiła to tak skutecznie, że kusa koszulka (prawdopodobnie wygrzebana na dziale dla bachorów do lat siedmiu) odsłoniła wszystko aż po celtycki tatuaż na prawym pośladku wyglądający filuternie spoza nogawki koronkowych fig. Gdy już nawdychała się do woli, pomachała zasłonami i poniuchała krytycznie po sypialni, usatysfakcjonowana wróciła do łoża, do Snape'a ślepiącego nad kolejnym testem.

– Znowu?

– Terminy mnie gonią.

– A ty koniecznie chcesz je prześcignąć. Panna Thompson działa, co?

Nietoperz prychnął lekceważąco, udając, że wcale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak różowieją mu uszy. Postanowił dla bezpieczeństwa schować się za opróżnioną do połowy filiżanką. Tylko tego było trzeba jego rozbudzonej połowicy.

– Kawa?! – krzyknęła tonem dyplomowanej niani (takiej z wąsami w zestawie). – O trzeciej w nocy?! Życie ci niemiłe?

– Nie twój interes.

– Owszem, mój. – Wyrwał mu napój, zanim zdążył zareagować.

Snape poderwał się gwałtownie i ukląkł na pościeli.

– Oddawaj to!

– Mowy nie ma.

– Yenlla!

– Nie! – Spodek buntowniczo stuknął o podłogę po jej stronie łóżka. – Dopiero niedawno cię poskładałam, nie mam zamiaru znowu przez to przechodzić.

– Nikt cię...

– Zobacz, jak ręce ci się trzęsą!

– Idź spać, Yen.

– Jak mam spać, skoro urządzasz tu wędzarnię? Czy tych prac nie zrobiło się ostatnio coraz więcej? Za dużo pracujesz, Sever. Świrujesz od tego.

– Co tobie oczywiście nie grozi.

– Dlaczego musisz być złośliwy, kiedy usiłuję się o ciebie zatroszczyć?

– Nikt cię o to nie prosi – odpowiedziała zaraz sama sobie, do wtóru z mistrzem eliksirów.

Ten, zirytowany, wstał i zaczął zbierać papiery, najwyraźniej z zamiarem zmiany lokum.

– O Roweno! – skomentowała Yen, uderzając pięściami w materac. – Dlaczego ty musisz być takim skończonym dupkiem!

Severus szarpnął z pasją klamkę.

– Boże, żywcem urażona primadonna! Czekaj!

Yen wybiegła za nim, kłapiąc jedwabnymi kapciuszkami z wzorem w kwiaty wiśni.

– Przestań za mną łazić!

– Bez przerwy to powtarzasz, kochanie, a ja ciągle słucham cię z identyczną atencją.

Snape usiadł przy ławie w salonie i przywołał do siebie butelkę koniaku.

– Poza tym liczę na nagrodę. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Yen.

– Słucham?!

Patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Poprawiła zalotnie włosy z wyrazem rozmarzenia na uroczej twarzy. Postukała się palcem w policzek.

– No, wiesz... Na przykład taką jak ostatnio.

– Na litość, o czym ty znowu pleciesz?

– Och, nieważne. Co z tego mam, to moje, tak? Piękne wspomnienia.

– I kto tu świruje?

Yen wylądowała zgrabnie na stole, wyrywając mu jednocześnie szklankę i wychylając ją do dna. Umknęła zaraz błyskawicznie, przenosząc się na fotel.

– Będziesz śmierdział na zajęciach – wyjaśniła.

– Odwal się, Yen.

Zatupała nogami w proteście.

– Nie! Jesteś idiotą i wziąłeś sobie za dużo na głowę. Przyznaj się do tego wreszcie. Nie pociągniesz tak długo.

– Nie twój...

– ... interes. Sever, ja chcę ci tylko pomóc, a ty tego potrzebujesz, więc w czym problem? Po prostu daj mi trochę tych bazgrołów. Posprawdzam za ciebie.

– Nie.

– Zresztą, masz rację. Ostatnim razem i tak sprawdzałeś wszystko po mnie. Jeszcze raz! Ty jesteś absolutnie niereformowalny!

– Dziękuję.

– To nie był komplement, Sever.

Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, mistrz eliksirów bazgrał zawzięcie na zielono po pracy jakiegoś delikwenta. Włosy spadały mu na twarz w nieporządnych, zbitych strąkach. Znowu! Twarz przybrała wyraz typowo snape'owej zawziętości. Yenlla usiadła obok niego i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. Otrząsnął się, więc objęła go mocniej. Pocałowała w skroń.

– Zostaw mnie.

W policzek. W ucho. Odgarnęła włosy na bok.

– Severus, musisz czasem spać – szepnęła.

– Być może.

– Ze mną...

– Yenlla! – warknął po raz kolejny, wyplątując się z jej ramion i odpychając od siebie. Koronki ponownie zaprezentowały się światu.

– Daj mi spokój.

– O, nie!

Nabzdyczona Yen zerwała się na równe nogi, urażona do głębi duszy.

– Małżeństwo to obowiązek! – krzyknęła.

– Doprawdy?

– Przynajmniej jeden, Sever. Dlatego prędzej czy później sam do mnie przyjdziesz. Jak zwykle.

Obciągnęła na sobie koszulkę, zarzuciła buntowniczo włosami i odmaszerowała. Po chwili drzwi sypialni znowu się uchyliły i Yen rzuciła w Snape'a dwoma paczkami papierosów, które znalazła pod poduszką.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Severus pojawił się godzinę później. Padł wyczerpany na łóżko i zasnął jak kłoda. Yenlla poudawała chwilę obrażoną, ale zaraz – być może z powodu braku widowni – wygrało w niej coś, co sama nazywała dobrym serduszkiem, a co tak naprawdę stanowiło mieszaninę wszelkich jej dziwacznych lęków i tęsknot, z lękiem przed ciemnością i niechęcią do samotnych nocy na czele. Zresztą, Severus miał u niej immunitet przyznany na czas nieokreślony. Odwróciła się i wtuliła w jego plecy.

Za dwie godziny zadzwonił budzik.

***

Severus ocknął się z policzkiem przyciśniętym do chłodnego blatu biurka. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał piętrzące się wokół niego stosy papierów. Zamknął je z powrotem. Westchnął. Nihil novi sub sole. Jeżeli pewnego dnia po przebudzeniu nie dostrzeże wokół siebie zwałów zaległej makulatury, prawdopodobnie uzna, że wreszcie trafił go upragniony szlag.

Wyprostował się, odchylił na krześle i przeciągnął. Szelma chyba wyjątkowo miała rację, nie da się długo ciągnąć w ten sposób. Zerknął przed siebie i znieruchomiał. Przez otwarte drzwi klasy eliksirów zaglądała do środka grupka uczniów. Smarkateria stała u wejścia, wlepiając w niego oczy w skrajnym przerażeniu połączonym ze śmiertelnym niemal zadziwieniem. Mistrz eliksirów błyskawicznie zerknął na zegarek i oblał go zimny pot.

Przysnął.

Niewiarygodne.

Przysnął w szkole, w pracy, w Hogwarcie. I zaspał na zajęcia.

Podniósł się powoli, modelując odpowiednio twarz i zaczął krzyczeć coś tylko w przybliżeniu sensownie, ale bardzo groźnie. Miał taką opinię, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wprawdzie przygotowywał w myślach odpowiedni rachunek, jaki banda smarkaczy będzie musiała zapłacić za nieszczęście stania się świadkami jego słabości, ale szczerze wątpił, aby udało mu się wypchnąć z ich pamięci podobną atrakcję.

Jakoś to przełknie... Odbijając sobie sowicie.

I zbierając jeszcze więcej makulatury.

***

Wykończony i zdenerwowany Severus posłał ostatnią grupę Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, z którymi miał tego dnia zajęcia, na jakąś urojoną lekcję biblioteczną, aby umknąć ze szkoły przed Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor znowu czegoś od niego chciał, a że mistrz eliksirów dobrze wiedział czego, nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny tego wałkować. Wiedział, co miał zrobić. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział jak i sam był tym już dostatecznie zestresowany. Nie potrzebował kolejnej porcji psychologicznych spojrzeń dyrektora. Wszedł do mieszkania, powiesił płaszcz na haku i ruszył w stronę barku. Właśnie dobierał się do czegoś mocniejszego, gdy nagle usłyszał śpiew. Yenlla nuciła coś w sypialni i nie byłoby w tym właściwie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie bardzo podejrzane słowa. Snape znieruchomiał, nasłuchując.

What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here beside you  
What would I do to see you smiling at me

Zaciekawiony Severus ruszył w stronę, skąd dobiegał głos, i stanął pod drzwiami sypialni z ręką na klamce.

Where would we walk  
Where would we run  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me and I could be  
Part of your world

Uchylił drzwi i dostrzegł siedzącą na łóżku tyłem do niego Yen, która była absolutnie pochłonięta składaniem jego koszul. Gładziła delikatnie rękami materiał i wywijała kołnierzyki, jakby całe życie nic innego nie robiła.

I don't know when I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your  
World

– Co robisz?

Yenlla drgnęła, po czym odchyliła się do tyłu i położyła się na plecach, zerkając na niego do góry nogami. Wyglądała w tej pozycji dosyć interesująco. Uśmiechnęła się.

– Cześć, kochanie. Ciężki dzień?

Okręciła się i wstała. Podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, całując namiętnie. Snape wzdrygnął się odruchowo. Coś było inaczej i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– Pytałem, co robiłaś?

– Nic ciekawego. Zabrałyśmy się z Błyskotką za porządki i...

– Czy to są moje rzeczy? – W jego głosie pojawiła się nieprzystająca, zdaniem Yen, do sytuacji irytacja.

– Głupie pytanie.

– Co z nimi wyrabiasz?

– Na litość, Sever! Tylko układałam. Coś nie tak?

Zbliżył się, aby obrzucić jej dzieło nie tyle krytycznym, co wręcz złym spojrzeniem.

– Sama? Przecież wystarczy proste zaklęcie.

– Och, czepiasz się.

– Nie, nie potrafisz tego robić. Wszystko pogniotłaś.

Zbita totalnie z tropu Yenlla obserwowała, jak Snape ze złością rozwala po pościeli wszystkie koszule, mrucząc pod nosem bardzo nieprzychylnie.

– S-severus?

– Mówiłem ci tyle razy, żebyś nie ruszała mojej własności.

– Ale ja tylko...

– Ty zawsze TYLKO – warknął, zbierając wszystkie ubrania i wychodząc wraz z nimi.

– Co się stało? Sever?

Ale oburzony pan Snape zdążył zatrzasnąć się w gabinecie.

– Co cię znowu ugryzło?

***

Severus trzasnął drzwiami i oparł się o nie. Rzucił tekstylny tobół na stół.

Stało się. Sprawa wymknęła się spod kontroli. Próbował temu zapobiec, a jednak! Był przerażony.

Yenlla ostatnimi czasy bardzo się zmieniła. Nagle była taka subtelna, czuła, troskliwa do obrzydzenia. Zerkała na niego nieśmiało i uśmiechała się lekko i bardzo tajemniczo. Wciąż znajdowała się gdzieś obok niego, dotykała delikatnie, muskała, tuliła się. Oczywiście, od początku to robiła, ale teraz było jakoś... inaczej. Jakoś bardziej. I był to najgorszy obrót zdarzeń, jaki mógł się im przydarzyć. Bo jeżeli Yenlla...

Skąd miał wiedzieć? Nigdy nawet by mu się nie śniło, że Yen... że ktoś taki może... Czyżby zaczęła traktować to wszystko poważnie?

To było tak niemożliwe, że aż śmieszne, jednak... Cóż, mimo wszystko Yen była tylko bardzo głupiutką kobietką... kokietką. A co najgorsze, konfabulantką. Ostatecznie mogła sobie wmówić – wyobrazić? – wszystko. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, jeden nieostrożny gest, który mogła łatwo zinterpretować po swojemu i całkowicie opacznie w stosunku do jego intencji. Wystarczył moment, w którym w ataku dobrego humoru mógł nieco skrócić dystans, zapomnieć na ułamek sekundy o samodyscyplinie. Honeydell była piękną i czarującą kobietą, ulegnięcie jej wdziękom nie stanowiło zbrodni, a spędzany wspólnie czas upływał nad wyraz przyjemnie, ale...

Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Zupełnie. Przynajmniej z jego strony i bynajmniej tego nie krył. Wyrzucał ją tyle razy, że powinna powziąć odpowiednie wyobrażenie o swojej sytuacji. Na pewno nie on był winien, jeżeli stało się inaczej. Nigdy nie robił jej złudnych nadziei – to była z pewnością ostatnia rzecz, jaka wpadłaby mu do głowy, a i Yen na to nie zasługiwała tylko dlatego, że dała się idiotycznie wpakować w ...

Dość tego!

Należy to zatrzymać, póki jeszcze można, a najlepiej jak najszybciej położyć temu kres. Natychmiast sprowadzić Yen na ziemię i nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Miał na niej mnóstwo ważniejszych spraw.

Co za dzień! Szkoła, dyrektor, na dalszym planie wojna, na bliższym wciąż niezidentyfikowany szpieg i naciski Zakonu, a teraz jeszcze to!

***

Severus Snape wprawnym ruchem różdżki zamknął drzwi klasy od eliksirów, po czym z łagodną przyganą zwrócił się do wpatrującego się w niego namolnie Draco.

– Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, panie Malfoy.

– Ale...

– Udzielenie jakichkolwiek dodatkowych informacji byłoby nad wyraz niesprawiedliwe wobec reszty klasy, nie sądzi pan? Pomijając fakt, że w pańskim wieku nie zaszkodziłaby odrobina samodzielności.

Czasami miał szczerą ochotę zamordować chłopaka za stawianie go w podobnie niezręcznych sytuacjach. Najwyraźniej dyskrecja nie zaliczała się do rodowego dziedzictwa Malfoyów.

– Jakiś problem, panno Granger? – zaatakował z kolei brązowowłosą Gryfonkę, która od początku tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nie zdejmowała z nich czujnego spojrzenia. Mała Wiem-To-Wszystko jak zwykle usłyszała coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla jej uszu. Można było oszaleć z tym przeklętym inwigilatorem wiecznie za plecami.

Wywołana dziewczyna drgnęła, zarumieniła się lekko i w tej samej chwili stało się jasne, że – mimo usilnych starań – wciąż nie jest w stanie wytrzymać firmowego spojrzenia mistrza eliksirów. Zaprzeczyła gwałtownym ruchem spuszczonej głowy i pospiesznie odmaszerowała.

– Ale wuju...

– Tutaj jestem dla ciebie profesorem.

– Tak, oczywiście... eee... profesorze – kontynuował kulawo, acz niezmordowanie młody Ślizgon.

– Powiedziałem nie. – Severus zdawał się poświęcać mu tylko część swojej uwagi, resztą oddając się kontemplacji pleców oddalającej się Gryfonki.

– W bibliotece jest tylko jeden dobry podręcznik z tego działu i to właśnie ONA go ma. Ona ma wszystkie książki. Kolekcjonuje je. Skutek kompleksów i braku życia osobistego.

– Obawiam się, że nic na to nie mogę poradzić, panie Malfoy. Wymyśl coś sam. Albo zaprzyjaźnij się z panną Granger.

– SŁUCHAM? – Chłopak wpatrywał się w swojego opiekuna takim wzrokiem, jakby miał poważne wątpliwości co do stanu jego zdrowia psychicznego. – Żartujesz, prawda? To jest, panie profesorze?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał doprawdy osobliwe spojrzenie i podejrzanie szeroki uśmiech.

– Bynajmniej. Ostatecznie to bardzo miła i rozsądna dziewczyna. Poza tym masz tę książkę w Malfoy Manor: zachodnie skrzydło biblioteki, przedostatni regał przy oknie, trzecia półka od góry. Jednym słowem intelektualnie odpowiednia partnerka do zajmujących konwersacji.

Draco przez moment mrugał oczami w kompletnej dezorientacji, ale wkrótce potem na jego usta wypłynął podobny ślizgoński uśmieszek.

– Czy pan nie wspomniał właśnie o Malfoy Manor?

– W żadnym razie, Draco. Musiało ci się przesłyszeć.

– Chyba powinienem napisać do matki.

– Z pewnością sprawi jej to przyjemność.

– Zastanawiam się też, czy ojciec zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobrze jest pan profesor zorientowany w topografii Malfoy Manor – dorzucił układny synek, którego coś nagle podkusiło.

Snape tylko prychnął, patrząc na niego z charakterystyczną wyższością. Mimo to kąciki ust drgały mu wyraźnie. Zadowolony z siebie i niespecjalnie pragnący się z tym zdradzić zabrał się za korygowanie ułożenia hełmu najbliższej zbroi.

Cóż, Granger i tak będzie musiał postawić wybitny, niechże więc chociaż ma tę przyjemność, aby móc zrobić to samo własnemu chrześniakowi. Nepotyzm to całkiem przyjemnie brzmiące słowo. Kogo człowiek ma w życiu popierać, jeżeli nie swoich? Poza tym Severus Snape alergicznie nie znosił panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. W ogóle nie lubił inteligentnych kobiet. Polubił w życiu jedną i do dziś dnia miał przez to problemy.

Á propos.

Szedł właśnie z Draco korytarzem w stronę swojego gabinetu, kiedy nagle zrozumiał, że coś w atmosferze lochów nie jest takie, jak być powinno. Nietrudno było odkryć, co to takiego. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce.

Najpierw pojawił się zapach. Aromat delikatnie unoszący się w powietrzu i niedający pomylić z żadnym innym. Subtelny, ale stanowczy, kuszący i kadzidlany, przywodzący na myśl hinduskie stragany z Pokątnej. Potem echem odbił się lekki, rytmiczny stukot bardzo drogich szpilek, a na końcu cały korytarz jakby pojaśniał. Prosta sztuczka, ale niewątpliwie robiła wrażenie, w szczególności na pętających się tu i tam resztkach młodzieży, która po lekcji nie zdołała jeszcze zbiec z lochów. Wreszcie – w glorii powszechnych ochów i achów – pojawiła się ONA. Piękna Yenlla Honeydell wymachująca gustowną torebką. Rozejrzała się nieśmiało, niby to zakłopotana, z czym było jej niezmiernie do twarzy. Gdy go ujrzała, cała się rozpromieniła tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła. Tak, że nawet sam Nietoperz poczuł coś dziwnego gdzieś w środku. Miała na sobie rozłożystą suknię w kolorze krwistej czerwieni, a na ramionach szeroką, czarną pelerynę. Włosy rozwiewały jej się zupełnie absurdalne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę przeciągi w starożytnym budownictwie, podmuchy wiatru. Wszyscy, których mijała, naturalnie odwracali się za nią, więc musiała być doprawdy wniebowzięta. Słała uśmiechy na lewo i prawo, machając dzieciakom, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, ale najwyraźniej ani jednej, ani drugiej stronie specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.

***

– Możesz już zamknąć usta, Ron – syknęła Hermiona, gdy ona i Harry dotarli do schodów, gdzie czekał na nich młody Weasley.

– Hę?

– To, co słyszałeś.

– Kto... kto to jest? – zapytał, śledząc wzrokiem urocze żeńskie zjawisko, które dopiero co go minęło.

Potter wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Żona Snape'a – wyjaśnił.

– CO?!

– Profesora Snape'a, Harry.

– Och, Hermiona, dałabyś spokój.

– CO?! Żona?! ŻONA? – Ron wybałuszył na nich oczy.

– Ano żona. Co w tym dziwnego? Zapomniałeś już? Syriusz opowiadał o tym podczas świąt – dodał Harry przyciszonym głosem.

– Ale... ONA?

Hermiona Granger nagle i niespodziewanie wydała się osobliwie zdenerwowana. Spojrzała na rudego przyjaciela w taki sposób, że mógłby mieć problemy z przeżyciem, gdyby zwrócił na ten akt potępienia jakąkolwiek uwagę. Ron jednak znajdował się aktualnie w zupełnie innym świecie. Pełnym blasku, czerwieni i krągłości. Hermiona z furią uderzyła pięścią w ściskaną w ramionach olbrzymią księgę.

– Ronaldzie Weasley, zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy kobietę!

– Bo tak się czuję... O Merlinie!

– RON!

– Mówisz jak moja matka. Harry, jesteś pewny, że to ona?

– Tak. – Zielonooki chłopak również wydawał się lekko zniecierpliwiony, obserwując pąsowiejącą z minuty na minutę pannę Granger i Rona, który zupełnie ją ignorował. – Syriusz ma gdzieś stare zdjęcia.

– Myślałem, że to będzie jakaś straszna wiedźma albo co. A tak... A to...

– A ładna buzia oczywiście od razu oznacza, że w żadnym wypadku nie może być wredną wiedźmą, tak?

Obaj panowie, tym razem solidarnie, spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. Hermiona zatupała z irytacją.

– Wy dwaj jesteście skończonymi idiotami! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrzymuję z wami tak długo! Nie zajmujecie się niczym poza bzdurami! Ronaldzie Weasley, masz na jutro esej dla Flitwicka, zacząłeś chociaż?

– Jak ty możesz w takiej chwili myśleć o eseju?! Ona jest...

– Ron!

– To Bogini!

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Mam was serdecznie dosyć, nawet – zawahała się, odwracając wzrok – nawet Draco się uczy! Próbuje wyłudzić od Snape'a podręcznik, żeby... I on... To znaczy...

– Draco? Dracuś? – przedrzeźniał ją otrzeźwiony nagle Ron. – Od kiedy jesteście po imieniu?

Zakłopotana do granic tym, co jej się tak niekontrolowanie wyrwało, Hermiona całkowicie straciła rezon. Przez chwilę przyglądała im się lekko oszołomiona, po czym jeszcze bardziej zarumieniła.

– Mam dosyć – oświadczyła, odchrząkując. – H-Harry, po prostu oblej go zimną wodą, a potem dostarcz na transmutację. Nie będę znowu za was świecić oczami przed McGonagall. Żegnam.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. Hermiona prychnęła i odmaszerowała, dumnie zadzierając głowę i wymownie poprawiając przeciążoną do granic możliwości torbę na ramieniu. Nagle i zupełnie bez przyczyny zezłościła ją bezkształtność hogwarckich mundurków.

– A tej co się stało? Trudne dni czy jak? – rzucił niechętnie Ron.

– Nie wiem, ale nie wygląda to dobrze.

– Bo?

– Zauważyłeś, że nie wstawiła profesora przed Snape'em?

Oczy Weasleya rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy mijała go piękna Yen.

– Niemożliwe!

– A jednak.

– Oj.

– Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem.

***

– Witaj, kochanie! – Yenlla uśmiechnęła się czarująco i spróbowała pocałować Severusa w policzek, ale błyskawicznie odsunął się od niej z nieco spanikowanym sykiem.

– Oszalałaś? To szkoła.

– Och, nie jedną rzecz robiło się w szkole...

– Khm.

– O, cześć, Draco. – Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że profesor Snape nie jest sam. – Jak leci?

– Ja... Proszę pani...

– Miałeś mi mówić Yen. – Puściła do niego zalotnie oko.

Panicz Malfoy spłonął rumieńcem równie okrutnym jak poprzednio i chcąc tę okoliczność zatuszować, natychmiast pochylił się nad jej ręką.

– Na Salazara!

Severus momentalnie schwycił każde z nich jedną ręką i odsunął na przyzwoitą, w swoim mniemaniu, odległość.

– Co to miało być?!

– Ależ Sever! On jest po prostu uroczy. I bardzo dobrze wychowany. A ty się czepiasz.

– To jest SZKOŁA. Draco, na lekcje. Nie mam zamiaru znowu cię kryć.

– Dobrze, profesorze. Miło było znowu panią...

– Cię.

– ... cię widzieć.

– Pozdrów matkę.

– Nie omieszkam.

– I zaznacz, że to ode mnie!

Yen obserwowała oddalającego się chłopca z cokolwiek przewrotnym uśmiechem. Wspomnienie Narcyzy za każdym razem osobliwie na nią działało, ale próbowała to ukryć.

– Zawsze kiedy spotykam kogoś z tej sfery – kontynuowała lekko – mam wrażenie, jakbym cofnęła się w czasie. Czy myślisz, że czarodziejskie rody...

– Yenlla.

– Tak?

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz?

Piękna pani Snape odwróciła się do aktualnego Sensu Swojego Życia, zakładając ręce z tyłu z psotną miną.

– Ja...

– Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś się tu nie pokazywała?

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej uroczo.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

– Bo to nie na miejscu.

– Na mądrą Rowenę, Sever, ciebie już nawet nie można nazwać służbistą. Zaszedłeś o wiele za daleko. Czy jest coś złego w tym, że czasem cię odwiedzę? Zresztą – dodała szybko, widząc, jak marszczy groźnie brwi – po prostu przyniosłam ci prace, których zapomniałeś z domu. – Znikąd wyczarowała wypełnioną po brzegi papierami teczkę z wężowej skóry. – Zostawiłeś to pod łóżkiem.

Mistrz eliksirów nieco zmiękł, a ściągnięte brwi nieco mu się wygładziły.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

– Widzisz, jaką jestem dobrą żoną?

– Ty tak twierdzisz. Coś jeszcze?

Nie odpowiedziała zajęta rozglądaniem się po korytarzu z podejrzanym zainteresowaniem przeradzającym się stopniowo w rodzaj cielęcego zachwytu. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

– Skoro nie masz tu nic do załatwienia, może poszłabyś już do domu? – zaproponował uprzejmie Snape.

– Nie.

– Bo?

– Tam też nie mam nic do roboty – rzuciła, racząc go kolejną porcją uśmiechów i spacerowym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż ponurego korytarza, przyglądając się jeszcze bardziej ponurym barokowym malowidłom na ścianach.

Mistrz eliksirów w milczeniu wędrował krok w krok za nią niby nadgorliwy ochroniarz w supermarkecie. Nie wiadomo, czy żywił absurdalne podejrzenie, że mogłaby coś stamtąd zwinąć, czy wyglądał okazji, aby możliwie szybko i w dowolny sposób wypchnąć ją poza obręb Hogwartu.

– Przeszkadzam ci? Przecież nic nie robię.

Coś w jej zachowaniu niespodziewanie go zaniepokoiło – po raz któryś w tym tygodniu, jeżeli miał być szczery. Yenlla znowu kombinowała i istniała możliwość, że i tym razem było to coś w rodzaju baletu z koszulami. Przystanął, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

Czujność! Nie powinien nigdy o tym zapominać w jej obecności. Stała czujność – jak zawsze powtarzał ten szurnięty stary Moody.

Yenlla głaskała właśnie zawzięcie jakiś przeżarty przez mole gobelin i wyraźnie nie miała zamiaru zaprzestać zwiedzania szkoły. Severus westchnął z rezygnacją, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej zrobi, zostawiając ją samej sobie i zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Odwrócił się, rozejrzał i nagle zrobiło mu się słabo.

W pustych zwyczajowo lochach, których mieszkaniec był aż nadto dobrym powodem, aby trzymać się od nich z dala, robiło się dziwnie tłoczno. Mnóstwo przypadkowych uczniów – z minami, które zapewne miały być obojętne, a w rzeczywistości były więcej niż niepokojące – pogwizdując od niechcenia, co i rusz przedefilowywało w pobliżu. Zewsząd wychylały się zaciekawione twarze, błyszczące zainteresowaniem ślepia i wścibskie nosy. Wokół narastał szum głosów. Wieści w szkole rozchodziły się lotem najnowszego modelu Błyskawicy. Wszyscy zdążyli już co prawda usłyszeć, że straszny Nietoperz się ożenił i to w dodatku z najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaka aktualnie (a prawdopodobnie i w ogóle kiedykolwiek) stąpała po ziemi, ale chyba nadal mało kto w to wierzył. Snape wychodził z siebie, aby przy okazji jej ciągłych wizyt w Hogwarcie nie wybuchały niezdrowe sensacje, dlatego do tej pory jego połowicę widzieli nieliczni. Reszta właśnie zamierzała nadrobić.

Severus zaburczał nieprzychylnie pod nosem. Ruszył w stronę Yen, powiewając malowniczo czarną szatą.

– No, dobrze. Chodź ze mną.

– Gdzie? – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Gdzieś, gdzie cała miejscowa smarkateria nie będzie się na nas gapić.

Pociągnął Yen za łokieć i wepchnął do swojego gabinetu. Gdy zamykał drzwi, słyszał pierwsze chichoty. Potem na zewnątrz musiało rozpętać się istne piekło.

– O Roweno! – wykrzyknęła Yen, której zmiana miejsca absolutnie nie przeszkadzała. – Wieki nie byłam w tej komnacie! Pamiętam, jak urzędował tu Slughorn.

– Zapewne bywałaś tu wtedy dość często – wypalił Severus, zanim ugryzł się w język. A powinien, sądząc po domyślnym spojrzeniu, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi.

– Mam słabość do mistrzów eliksirów. – Yenlla mrugnęła do niego, rozpoczynając, dla odmiany, spacer po gabinecie.

Można było zauważyć, że ma problemy z pozostaniem choć chwilę w jedynym i tym samym miejscu. Na głos porównywała nowy wygląd z tym, który zapamiętała, brała co i rusz do ręki któryś z elementów bardzo severusowatego wystroju, by obmacać go bezmyślnie i zaraz odstawić z powrotem. Wszystko to z minuty na minutę stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Proporcjonalnie do tego, Nietoperz z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Z Yenllą naprawdę działo się coś niesamowitego, a od jej spaceru kręciło mu się w głowie. Złapał ją za rękę, gdy go mijała, i siłą usadził na krześle. Popatrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc i tak trochę półprzytomnie.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał, opierając się plecami o biurko i splatając ramiona na piersi.

– O nic, kochanie. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Kłamiesz. Chcesz czegoś ode mnie.

– Nie. Nic. Naprawdę.

– Bez przerwy mnie nachodzisz.

– Przyniosłam ci...

– Wiem. Obyłbym się. Albo wrócił do domu.

– Och, Severus!

– Żadnego „Och, Severus". Co jest?

Yenlla jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował go cierpliwie z radosnym uśmiechem i spokojem malującym się na ślicznej twarzyczce, kiedy nagle opadła z niej maska. Cały jej zwyczajowy blask nagle przygasł, a postać dziwnie oklapła. Z naburmuszoną miną odwróciła się do niego bokiem, skrzyżowała ramiona na oparciu krzesła i oparła na nich głowę, jednocześnie z pasją szarpiąc jedną ręką koronki przy rękawie drugiej.

– Nudzi mi się – mruknęła zupełnie niemelodyjnym, marudnym głosem.

– Co takiego? – W głosie Snape'a pojawiło się lekkie, ale wyraźnie słyszalne rozbawienie. Yen przeszyła go ponurym spojrzeniem, które bardzo przypominało jego własne.

– No bo jak wygląda teraz moje życie? Sama w czterech ścianach od rana do wieczora. A czasami nawet od rana do rana. Z dwójką skrzatów. Też mi towarzystwo! Wolę już twoje zrzędzenie.

– Yen, słońce dni moich, o ile się nie mylę, egzystujesz tak od lat.

Prychnęła, odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko samotności, a raczej nie miałam, dopóki byłam u SIEBIE.

– Błagam, tylko nie...

– Krucze? Ale to prawda! Na własnych śmieciach to zawsze co innego. Home sweet home, prawda? Poza tym do niedawna byłam zajęta. Pisałam doktorat, jakbyś nie zdążył zauważyć. Teraz go skończyłam i nie mam co ze sobą zrobić przez całe dnie i noce. Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca i nie potrafię się przyzwyczaić do bezczynności. Możesz się śmiać do woli, Snape.

– A to coś nowego.

– I mam dosyć samotnego siedzenia w mieszkaniu. Tak bardzo dosyć, że mogłabym gryźć tapety, gdybyśmy jakieś mieli. Wszystko mi zbrzydło – wyrzucała z siebie, szarpiąc niewinną koronkę, aż przypadkiem wyrwała spory jej kawałek. Cisnęła go z pasją na podłogę i przygwoździła obcasem.

Severus miał szczerą ochotę się roześmiać. W mgnieniu oka piękna Yen odeszła w niebyt, ustępując miejsca znajomej, rozkapryszonej małej dziewczynce.

– Więc czujesz się... samotna?

– Okropnie!

– Zaniedbywana?

– Taki wredny wąż jak ty nie może mieć nawet o tym pojęcia!

– To zrozumiałe.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i wyglądała przy tym tak, jakby miała straszną ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy.

– Severus, przestań stroić sobie ze mnie żarty! Tobie nic nie można powiedzieć!

Urocza depresyjka małej Yen wpłynęła na niego na tyle... kojąco?... że pod wpływem nagłego impulsu i wolnych trzech godzin zapytał (zanim zdążył dobrze to przemyśleć):

– Czy istnieje szansa, znikoma zapewne, że obiad poprawiłby ci humor?

– Co proszę?

– Mam okienko. Jeżeli chcesz, pójdziemy do Trzech Mioteł.

Z natury wielkie oczy Yen upodobniły się teraz już nie tyle do spodków, co wręcz talerzy.

– Co? Z tobą?

– Niekoniecznie, ale młodego Malfoya nie zwolnię.

– Mówisz poważnie?

– W kwestii Draco?

– Severus!

Skinął głową. Właściwie nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Wynikające z ostatnich obserwacji wnioski zalecałyby raczej odmienną politykę – zdecydowaną odstawkę. Zachęcanie Yen mogło sprowadzić mu na głowę tylko nowe kłopoty, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Ech, i zawsze będzie to dobra okazja, aby usatysfakcjonowaną, rozanieloną i podatną Yen pociągnąć za język. Mógłby dowiedzieć się, co też obecnie dzieje się w jej ślicznej główce i czy jest to groźne.

– Och, Sever! Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie? – Yenlla z piskiem zerwała się z miejsca, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i obcałowując namiętnie. – Och, tak, tak, tak! Pewnie, że chcę! Zawsze. Wyjść gdzieś i z kimkolwiek! Och, przepraszam cię, Sever. Nie chciałam. Nigdzie się razem nie pokazujemy. Jak to wygląda?! Och, Sever! Tak. Zaraz. Już. Sever!

***

Zaczął się kwiecień, więc sroga tegoroczna zima wreszcie zdecydowała się odpuścić. Słońce grzało radośnie, roślinność zieleniła się ochoczo, a ptaszki ćwierkały słodko, doprowadzając mistrza eliksirów do regularnego szału – zwłaszcza nad ranem. Wokół Hogwartu stopniały śniegi, przechodząc w zwały malowniczego błocka, które pochłaniało dziennie kilogramy smarkaczego obuwia. Biorąc to pod uwagę, Severus z rosnącą fascynacją obserwował, jak prawie lewitująca z dumy i uciechy Yen wędruje przyciśnięta do jego ramienia na swoich olbrzymich i cieniutkich szpilkach, ani myśląc się poślizgnąć czy ugrzęznąć, mimo że wcale nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie stąpa. Snape był tym tak pochłonięty, że ledwo sam nie wylądował ciekawskim nosem w bagnie. Na szczęście Yen miała świetny refleks. Gdy mistrz eliksirów zamiast podziękowań wyburczał w jej stronę kilka mało pochlebnych słów, przeszywając nienawistnym spojrzeniem szpilki, zaśmiała się perliście.

– To oryginalne Hexeny, skarbie. Zaklęcie antypoślizgowe w komplecie. Przystosowane do chodzenia po lodzie. Pożyczyć ci? Mam kilkanaście par.

Kiedy dotarli do Hogsmeade, Yenlla z werwą zabrała się do rozdawania uśmiechów tym nielicznym czarodziejom i czarownicom, których mogła dostrzec. Magiczna wioska była małą, cichą i spokojną mieściną ożywającą tylko na czas najazdu uczniów Hogwartu albo podczas jakichś tam festynów – obecnie odwołanych ze względu na stan wojenny. Miasteczko było jednak jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc czarodziejskiego świata, znajdowało się pod stałym dozorem ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo szkoły i posiadało własną jednostkę aurorską. Na popołudniowy patrol załapała się akurat pstrokata Tonks, machając do nich z daleka tak zawzięcie, że wypuściła z ręki różdżkę, która zatoczyła w powietrzu piękny łuk – ku mściwej satysfakcji Severusa, bo ten wyjątkowo nie przepadał za wszelkimi popłuczynami po Blackach. Zresztą, wyjątkowo nie przepadał za większością ludzkości, a do szczerej sympatii przyznawał się tylko względem swojego chrześniaka, chociaż i tak nie przeszkadzało mu to bez przerwy powtarzać, że młody Malfoy jest skończonym kretynem. Jak jego ojciec.

Państwo Snape dotarli wreszcie do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie Yen z przyjemnością odetchnęła unoszącą się w pomieszczeniu korzenną wonią, podczas gdy Severus odbierał od niej pelerynę.

– Sto lat minęło, odkąd byłam tu ostatni raz. Doprawdy, jak ten czas leci! – zdążyła tylko skonstatować, gdy od strony baru rozległ się dziki pisk, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a wreszcie wrzask:

– Yen Honeydell, ty stara zdziro!

Zgrabnie lawirując między stolikami, choć nie bez przynajmniej jednego, drobnego potknięcia, z głębi sali jak z procy wyleciała madame Rosmerta z powiewającą wokół głowy ciemnoblond kitką polokowanych włosów, w przekrzywionym fartuchu i z zarumienionymi z emocji policzkami. Yenlla zamrugała oczami, ale zaraz rozpoznała dawną towarzyszkę szkolnych ekscesów. Gdy kobiety znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie, wydały chóralny, histeryczny pisk i rzuciły się sobie na szyje, ściskając, całując, podskakując w miejscu i wykonując ekstatyczny taniec.

– Yen, ty małpo! Ty wrono farbowana!

– Tylko nie farbowana!

– Tyle lat! Tyle lat i ani słowa! Ani kartki! Pary z ust!

– Ros! Myślałam, że dawno stąd wyemigrowałaś.

– Jasne! Prawie przykuli mi łańcuchem zadek do tego miejsca.

– Tęskniłam za tobą, krowo!

– Ja za tobą też.

– Wyszłam za mąż! – nie omieszkała pochwalić się Yenlla.

– Wiem, czytałam w gazetach. I nawet nie dostałam zaproszenia na ślub. Do końca życia ci tego nie wybaczę!

Severus Snape obserwował kobiety w stanie głębokiego szoku. Zupełnie zapomniał, że przyjaźniły się w szkole. Inaczej w życiu nie pokazałaby się tutaj w towarzystwie Yen. Wiedział, co będzie dalej.

Madame Rosmerta była o rok młodsza od Yenlli i należała do Gryffindoru. Z tego, co pamiętał, miała też zaszczyt zostania kolejną ofiarą czaru kundla. Najbardziej jednak znana była z brawurowych wykonań kankana z Yen pod dachem konkurencji, to znaczy w Świńskim Łbie. Miała podobne plany na przyszłość, ale nieskończenie mniej tupetu od koleżanki. Gdyby skończyły razem szkołę, pewnie odważyłaby się z nią uciec, ale rok później... Stchórzyła. Jej rodzice nie byli na tyle wyrozumiali, aby dopomóc Rosmercie we wstąpieniu na taką drogę życiową, na jaką miała ochotę wstąpić. Mieli tylko jedno dziecko, a nie po to zakłada się bar, aby zaraz potem miał przejść w obce ręce. W sumie jej sytuacja była podobna do sytuacji małego Frycka Goldmana, z tą tylko różnicą, że o ile młody człowiek wciąż jeszcze uparcie się buntował, Rosmerta bardzo szybko skapitulowała. Napyskowała się nieco i napodskakiwała rodzicom zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły, a potem grzecznie przywdziała fartuch i zaczęła przyuczać do zawodu. Niedługo potem zresztą zmarł jej ojciec i obie z matką miały dość roboty z całym tym bałaganem, aby Rosmerta rychło się uspokoiła i zapomniała o wszystkich nonsensach, które jej się niegdyś roiły. Przywykła. A przynajmniej na co dzień sprawiała takie wrażenie.

Severus chrząknął znacząco, gdy czułe powitanie nieco się, jego zdaniem, przedłużało. Kobiety wprawdzie wreszcie oderwały się od siebie, ale trudno byłoby przypisać jemu tę zasługę. Rosmerta chwyciła Yen za rękę i poprowadziła w stronę baru. Żadna nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

– Opowiadaj! Co się z tobą działo? Zbierałam wszystkie wycinki z gazet, a potem nagle zrobiło się tak cicho...

– Stare dzieje.

– E tam! Dla mnie, na tym przeklętym zadupiu, to i tak będzie nowość.

– Przesadzasz.

– Tak myślisz? – rzuciła madame Rosmerta z goryczą.

Rozejrzały się odruchowo po prawie pustej sali. Znajdowała się tam tylko jakaś zajęta sobą para, stara, mamrocząca pod nosem czarownica i kiwający się nad drinkiem czarodziej, w którym Yenlla z trudem rozpoznała Mundungusa Fletchera.

– Zgoda. Masz przesrane.

Rosmerta zachichotała nieco obłąkanie, rozlewając dookoła wino, które właśnie nalewała Yen.

– Jeden dzień nie różni się od drugiego. Kiedyś podpalę tę budę i zatańczę na zgliszczach. Nago. Przysięgam. Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

– Cicho! Jakich starych?!

– Takich jak ty, Yen Honeydell.

– Ja? Stara? Chyba ty!

– Ty!

– TY!

– Ty jesteś starsza!

– Wcale, że nie!

– Wcale, że tak!

Obie wywaliły do siebie nawzajem języki i zaczęły mściwie dźgać się koktajlowymi parasolkami.

– Khm – chrząknął ktoś z irytacją za ich plecami, ale zajęte sobą nic nie usłyszały.

– A tak w ogóle, to co ty tu robisz, Yen?

– Khm.

– Ja... Przyszłam.

– To widzę.

– Przyszłam z...

– Khm.

– Przeziębiłaś się?

– Ja? Skąd, Rosie!

– To kto tak bez przerwy chrząka?

– Och! – Yen zerwała się na równe nogi. – Ojej, Severus!

Severus Snape stał spokojnie z boku, z pozorną obojętnością przyglądając się sali, ale spojrzeniem mógłby destylować Ognistą Whisky.

– Khm.

– Och! Tutaj jesteś, kochanie! Gdzie się podziewałeś? – zaświergotała wesoło Yenlla.

– Gdzie ja... Co?! – zbaraniał mistrz eliksirów.

– Och, nic, nic! – Chwyciła go pod ramię i przyciągnęła trochę zbyt żywym ruchem, unikając patrzenia mu w oczy i nie przerywając szczebiotania. – Przyszłam z Severusem. Z mężem – podkreśliła, siadając z powrotem i lokując rzeczonego na sąsiednim miejscu.

Dwie duże-małe dziewczynki, których w tej chwili nie była w stanie speszyć nawet obecność słynnego Nietoperza z lochów Hogwartu, ponownie zachichotały.

– Mężem! Uwierzysz?! – Yenlla zawirowała na wysokim krześle przy barze, powiewając włosami na wszystkie strony.

– W życiu ani mi się śni.

– A jednak! A ty?

– Ja? No co ty?! – zasmuciła się Rosmerta. – Kogo mogą tutaj... no wiesz... PORUSZYĆ moje wdzięki? Chyba starego Boba ze Świńskiego.

– Nieźle. Połączylibyście interesy.

– Jasne. O Boże, wiesz, jak ja dawno...

– Khm. – Severus zaczynał mieć tego powyżej uszu, lecz wciąż nad sobą panował. Nie zamierzał urządzać publicznych scen. Szczególnie, gdy istniała poważna obawa, że adresatka mogłaby owych scen nie zauważyć.

Jakby na zawołanie, Yenlla i Rosmerta odwróciły się od siebie i spojrzały na niego z aż emanującą z ich postaci i gestów, uprzedzającą uprzejmością.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedziała madame Rosmerta, przeciągając komicznie każdą sylabę.

Szelma parsknęła.

– Profesorze? Do Severa? Daj spokój. Byliśmy razem w szkole!

– Sama daj spokój! Pan Snape normalnie ledwo poznaje mnie na ulicy, a ty mi tu o szkole.

– Żartujesz?

– To prawda – poskarżyła się Ros.

– Sever! – rzuciła z pretensją Yenlla.

Snape miał wyraźnie zaróżowione uszy i bardzo głupią minę w miejscu wcześniejszego preludium do furii.

– Khm. To jest...

– A właśnie! – wrzasnęła nagle Rosmerta z typowym dla niej od najmłodszych lat wyczuciem chwili. – Przez cały czas chciałam cię o to zapytać. Czy ty naprawdę spałaś z...

Powiało chłodem. Yenlla zamachała gwałtownie rękami, wskazując z podobną subtelnością na Snape'a, który, jej zdaniem, za chwilę mógłby zacząć dymić ze złości.

– Co ci podać, Sever? – zapytała natychmiast barmanka, nieświadomie podchwytując styl Yen i chyba rozumiejąc opacznie jej nagłą panikę. – Z tym aktorem, wiesz. Wszyscy o tym mówili.

– Khm.

– Ciasteczko, Sever?

– Nie, dziękuję, Rosmerto. – Severus podniósł się z miejsca rozwścieczony jak... jak Severus.

– To może pastylkę na gardło? – Błysnęła przewrotnie oczami, a przyjaciółka niespodziewanie kopnęła ją pod barem.

Yenlla wreszcie zainteresowała się mistrzem eliksirów, u którego początkowa dezorientacja przeszła już stadium zwyczajnej irytacji i właśnie zapoczątkowywała znajomą reakcję łańcuchową, w każdej chwili grożąc wybuchem.

– Daj spokój, kochanie, przecież tylko żartujemy sobie z ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się swoim najlepszym uśmiechem i czule pogładziła wysoki stołek obok siebie, z którego przed chwilą się zerwał.

Po dłuższym opieraniu się i prychaniu zdecydował się w końcu usiąść. Ostatecznie to był jego idiotyczny pomysł, aby ją tu zabrać. Nie wspominając o początkowym odruchu miłości ludzkości, który pchnął go do równie kretyńskiego pomysłu z zaproszeniem na obiad. Musiał teraz za to odpokutować. Niech to będzie dla niego nauczką. Yenlla w tym czasie objęła go wolną ręką. Oczywiście zaraz ją odtrącił, ale wtedy zrobiła coś nawet gorszego, wsuwając mu dłoń do kieszeni. Snape zesztywniał i stosunkowo szybko się uspokoił.

– Severus zaprosił mnie na obiad – poinformowała Rosmertę, ponownie szczerząc się do niego, najprawdopodobniej w celu dalszego udobruchania.

Właścicielka Trzech Mioteł oparła się łokciami o bar (trafiając prosto we wcześniejszą plamę wina) i popatrzyła na nich rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

– Fajnie. Gdzie?

– Do ciebie, młotku. A gdzieżby indziej?

– Och! E... No tak. – Zaśmiała się znowu. – Godryku! Naprawdę nie wierzę, że cię znowu widzę, wiedźmo. To znaczy: was. Do tego razem.

Szelma dobrze wykorzystała moment odsłonięcia Rosmerty. Pojaśniała nagle, przywołując na usta tajemniczy, nieśmiały, a jednocześnie dziwnie wszechwiedzący uśmiech. Zanim mężczyzna zorientował się, co zamierza, wzięła go za rękę i obie ich złączone dłonie ułożyła na blacie tuż obok łokcia przyjaciółki – tak, aby ta mogła im się dobrze przyjrzeć. Na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki Severusa zalśniło matowo cholerne kółko, którego prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardzo długo nie będzie w stanie się pozbyć.

O to żmii właśnie chodziło. Znowu się zmieniła. Teraz nie była już w swojej ulubionej postaci małej dziewczynki, stała się szacowną mężatką chwalącą się bezczelnie przed niezamężną koleżanką. Przecież nie wychodzi się za mąż tylko po to, aby wyjść za mąż! O nie! Za mąż wychodzi się dlatego, aby mieć się czym chwalić przez byłymi psiapsiółkami, którym mniej się w życiu powiodło. „Byle jaki, byle był", jak mawiała inna jej koleżanka, Priscilla. Szelma wygrała w tym całym ewolucyjnym wyścigu, znajdując ewentualnego reproduktora do ewentualnej transmisji materiału genetycznego i zamierzała chwalić się tym, ile wlezie.

Słodkie rozmarzenie w oczach madame Rosmerty jakby jeszcze się zintensyfikowało.

– Ech, dla mnie tam od początku było wiadomo, że tak to się skończy. Że będziecie kiedyś razem.

Yenlla zastosowała po raz drugi ten sam skromnie-wieloznaczny i absolutnie fałszywy uśmieszek, opierając ufnie głowę na jego ramieniu. Severus wymownie przewrócił oczami i już szykował się do ciętej riposty, którą powinien już dawno przerwać to przedstawienie, gdy czujna Yen z pasją wbiła mu paznokcie w kark.

– Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, bo doskonale się uzupełniacie. Wiecie, chodzi mi o ten stereotyp: świergotka i gbur.

– Dzięki, Ros.

– Świetnie, Rosmerto. Znakomita obserwacja, aczkolwiek nie bardzo mamy czas...

– Severus bywa bardzo zajęty – dodała szybko Yen.

– ... dlatego chcielibyśmy...

– Jasne, rozumiem. Jak to nauczyciel. Chyba by mnie szlag trafił, gdybym musiała całe życie chodzić do szkoły. Wyobrażasz sobie?

– Ale kiedy wreszcie wraca do domu, to... wiesz... – Mrugnęła Yen i obie wybuchły jeszcze dzikszym chichotem.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł się pokonany. Potrafił sobie poradzić z jedną, ale dwie to było zdecydowanie za dużo. Złapał się na tym, że już nawet go to nie denerwuje. To po prostu jedna z tych rzeczy, na którą rozsądny człowiek zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie nic poradzić i musi się poddać, jeżeli chce chociaż zachować twarz.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze! – Uspokoiła się z trudem Rosmerta, nie odmawiając sobie jednak przyjemności rzucania im dwuznacznych spojrzeń. – Umieszczę was w saloniku. Tam nikt nie będzie wam... yhm... przeszkadzał.

– Dziękujemy.

– A na co macie ochotę? Cokolwiek zechcecie! Nie krępujcie się.

Yenlla oderwała się wreszcie od Severusa, powracając do dawnej siebie. Przeciągnęła się z namysłem i podparła głowę na ręce.

– Hm. Ja poprosiłabym... – zaczęła i wyrzuciła z głębi swego rozczulonego wzbierającą przyjaźnią serca taką litanię życzeń, że wystarczyłoby tego dla pułku wojska.

Uspokojony nieco i pewniejszy swojego miejsca Severus rozluźnił się i zapalił papierosa.

– Opanuj się, Yen. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie jadła od tygodni.

– Bo mnie głodzisz!

– Mnie nawet nie ma w domu.

– Właśnie! Mam jeść do lustra? Poza tym miałeś nie palić.

– W domu.

– To knajpa Ros. Prawie jak dom.

Zachwycona i zdopingowana do działania tym niecnie-cwanym stwierdzeniem madame Rosmerta zebrała wreszcie zamówienia. Yenllowe liczyło przynajmniej dwie strony w notesie. Mimo znikomych rozmiarów szelma miała wilczy apetyt, ostatnio nawet większy niż zazwyczaj, zapewne w wyniku szumnej depresji podoktoratowej. Zaraz potem blond barmanka zaprowadziła ich do saloniku, wciąż paplając zawzięcie i przegadując się z Yenllą mnóstwem głupot i niepoślednich świństw. Severus usadowił się u jednego końca stolika, odruchowo poprawiając ustawienie wszystkiego, co znalazło się w jego zasięgu, i na koniec rozkładając równo białą serwetkę na kolanach.

– Niemożliwe! – Psiapsiółki zgodnie przysiadły na dwóch rogach stołu.

– Też się zdziwiłam, wierz mi, Yen! Po tylu latach nagle – sowa. Pojmujesz? I że przyjeżdża.

– Nie!

– Tak! I co ja miałam zrobić? Strasznie się zmienił.

– Dobrze, ale co dalej?

– Niewiele, wyjeżdża mi z takim tekstem, jak to się strasznie stęsknił, a ja mu na to: „Facet, do kogo ta mowa?".

– I słusznie. Palant. Nawet bym go teraz nie poznała.

– Mówię ci, potwornie zbrzydł. I do tego się roztył. A wiesz, że jego siostra siedziała z Nottem?

– Młodszym czy starszym?

– Nie no, młodszym. Tego drugiego nawet nie znam. Ale nie o to chodzi.

– A o co?

– Bo to było już po tym, jak się chajtnął z siostrą Parkinsona!

– No co ty! Naprawdę?

– A potem ona wpadła. To znaczy, zaszła w ciążę, ale kazał jej usunąć, a jak się nie zgodziła, to... Mówię ci, dantejskie sceny.

– Biedna dziewczyna. Zawsze była głupia.

– I piegowata. Piegowate zawsze mają pecha. Pamiętasz Sybill?

– Jasne! Tego się nie da zapomnieć.

– A! Jak ci coś powiem, to padniesz! Wiesz, kto jest znowu w ciąży?

– KHM.

Za którymś z kolei razem wreszcie usłyszały ten znaczący sygnał i jak na komendę odwróciły się do mistrza eliksirów.

– Tak, Sever? – zapytała słodko Rosmerta, która prędko zarażała się yenllizną. – Chcesz popielniczkę?

– Nie masz przypadkiem obowiązków na sali?

Właścicielka niechętnie dźwignęła się z miejsca.

– Tak, jasne. Byle po drugiej stronie drzwi, nie? Nie musisz powtarzać, chwytam aluzję. Mnóstwo szalenie ważnych i istotnych dla istnienia świata obowiązków, aż nie wiem, w co ręce włożyć. Pewnie. Zostawiam was samych. Cześć, kochana. Ale wrócę tu jeszcze, nie myślcie sobie. – Wyszczerzyła się wariacko, znikając za drzwiami. Nim jednak je za sobą zatrzasnęła, usłyszeli, jak mówi do siebie półgłosem: – Kurwa mać, co za los!

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do Sensu Swojego Życia z lekkim politowaniem, na głos powiedziała jednak:

– Uwielbiam Ros, jest totalnie popaprana, nie uważasz? Urocza.

Następnie, zamiast zwyczajnie usiąść na swoim miejscu, Yen nadłożyła drogi i obeszła stolik tylko po to, żeby przejść obok niego. Pochyliła się i pozornie odruchowo cmoknęła go w policzek. To ponownie obudziło nieco przytłumioną w ferworze zdarzeń czujność Severusa. Rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale nic mu to nie dało. Yenlla siedziała już spokojnie, opierając głowę na dłoni i bawiąc się serwetką. Snape zmarszczył ponuro brwi.

***

Niezwykle wykwintny jak na poczciwe Trzy Miotły obiad był chyba najlepszym wyrazem sympatii właścicielki do dawnej przyjaciółki. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że Rosmerta jest w stanie dokonać podobnych cudów, gdy chociaż raz zapoznało się bliżej z jej farfoclowatą jajecznicą – efektem wyjątkowo kiepskiego humoru o poranku. Rozleniwiony nieco posiłkiem mistrz eliksirów z rozkoszą sączył swoją brandy. Wyjątkowo błogie samopoczucie Nietoperza w niczym jednak nie umniejszało uwagi, z jaką obserwował Yen, która z zapałem i elegancją dziobała kęsy z każdego z licznie rozstawionych wokół niej talerzy. Znali się na tyle dobrze i widywali w takich sytuacjach, że w ogóle nie krępowała się jego obecnością, więc pozwalała sobie na pewne rozluźnienie obyczajów kosztem szlachetnego savoir-vivre'u. W żadnym wypadku nie odbierało jej to uroku, nawet wtedy, gdy – jak teraz – z lubością oblizywała palce z sosu czekoladowego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Severus lubił przyglądać się jej w trakcie posiłku, ponieważ wtedy nie mówiła.

Podczas gdy Yen była zajęta, mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. Dzisiejsze przedstawienie, jakie urządziły mu kobiety, zdołało wytrącić go z równowagi i nieco zamieszać w głowie. Jednak wszystko to wydarzyło się już jakiś czas temu i zdążył się otrząsnąć. Za to jego główny problem z Yenllą nadal pozostawał problemem...

– Tego mi właśnie brakowało – oznajmiła Yen i wychyliła kolejny kieliszek wina, pamiętając o elegancko odgiętym małym palcu dłoni.

– To znaczy? – Severus od niechcenia machnął różdżką, aby ponownie napełnić kryształ. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Oczy błyszczały jej uroczo i zalotnie.

– Życia jak dawniej. Nie nadaję się na zwierzątko domowe. Mam zbyt bujną osobowość.

– Jak zawsze skromna.

– Jak zawsze złośliwy. Mówię nieprawdę?

– Yen, kochanie, ty zawsze kłamiesz. Z zasady.

Wykrzywiła się do niego znad kieliszka.

– Chyba nie powinnam więcej pić...

– Zresztą, to oświadczenie może dziwić ze strony kogoś, kto z własnej woli zamknął się w swojej piwnicy – rzucił szczerze i odruchowo Severus.

Jeżeli ona piła za dużo, to jemu rozwiązywał się język. Nie powinien tego mówić. Lekka i przyjemnie rozleniwiona atmosfera przy stole nagle stała się ciężka. Yenlla spuściła głowę i spojrzała w bok. Odstawiła z brzdękiem kieliszek.

– To nie był mój wybór.

– Nieważne.

– Dla mnie ważne, Severusie. Widziałeś Rosmertę?

Wzruszył ramionami, ale ponieważ nie patrzyła na niego, dodał:

– Tak. Często ją widuje. Co z tego?

– Jestem taka sama jak ona. Wylądowałam tu, gdzie jestem, bo stchórzyłam.

– Chyba naprawdę nie powinnaś pić. Masz zbyt słabą głowę.

– To nie wino, to ONA. – Yen zaśmiała się odrobinę niekontrolowanie. – Tyle razy próbowałeś to wywęszyć... Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego zgodziłam się na plan Dumbledore'a?

– Wymyśliłaś nową bajeczkę?

– Ty, zdaje się, też. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, jak uważnie mi się przyglądasz od kilku dni? – zaatakowała go.

– Ja...

– Mniejsza z tym.

Yen ponownie wydawała się dziwnie oklapnięta, zupełnie tak jak niedawno w gabinecie. Gdy odezwała się ponownie, w jej głosie nie było już agresji – przybrał w zamian bardzo melancholijny ton.

– Z jednej strony było mi dobrze tam, gdzie byłam, ale z drugiej... Nie wyobrażasz sobie, nie znasz tego uczucia. Jak ja tęskniłam za światem!

Severus już chciał jej przerwać, ale coś go powstrzymało. Postanowił pozwolić jej się wygadać. Ostatecznie o to właśnie chodziło, a powstrzymać strumienia zapewne i tak by mu się nie udało.

– W zeszłym tygodniu wypadła siedemnasta rocznica. Tego, jak mnie złapali – dodała, widząc, że nie zrozumiał.

Szklanka zadrżała mimowolnie w jego dłoni.

– Stało się to na początku kwietnia. Rodziców dopadli w lutym. Wiesz, co to znaczy. Widziałeś to. I chyba lepiej by było, gdybym też wtedy zginęła – rzuciła z pasją, zaciskając dłonie na obrusie. – Mam dosyć tej pieprzonej wojny! Tyle straconych lat! Nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć, co dla mnie znaczyło zostawić to wszystko. Mogłam być kimś. Byłam! A potem musiałam się ukrywać. We własnej piwnicy, jak raczyłeś zauważyć. Myślałam, że oszaleję. Nie zostałam stworzona do takiego życia. Nie o tym marzyłam! Nigdy nie chciałam być koniecznie wiedźmą. Mogłabym być charłakiem, najzwyklejszą mugolką! Wtedy mogłabym robić, na co miałabym ochotę. Co mi po magii? Jaką ma się korzyść z bycia czarodziejem? Że jest się wciąganym w niekończący się konflikt pomiędzy dwoma zwariowanymi starcami? Co mnie to wtedy obchodziło? Nie skończyłam jeszcze dwudziestu lat! Miałam, i do tej pory mam, to głęboko gdzieś! Chciałam tańczyć, śpiewać, robić karierę, a potem oni...

– Yenlla.

– Daj mi skończyć!

Poderwała gwałtownie głowę, przeszywając go ognistym spojrzeniem. Tak intensywnym, że chyba mogłoby go zmienić w garstkę popiołu. Niesamowite wrażenie sprawiło, że nawet Snape zamilkł. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widział. Yen patrzyła na niego w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym niespodziewanie się wycofała. Zamrugała oczami i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie wokół, jakby niepewna, gdzie się znajduje i co się dzieje. Przygryzła w skupieniu wargę, przebiegając w myślach cały swój – przesadnie szczery, jak po namyśle uznała – monolog. W wyrazie jej twarzy najpierw pojawił się dystans, a zaraz potem od całej postaci bił już lodowaty, wyrachowany cynizm. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, drapieżnie. Severus nagle zrozumiał, że bardzo łatwo dał się nabrać. Yen, która teraz patrzyła na niego lekko z góry, nie była tą samą, spacerującą w haftowanych kapciuszkach, delikatną laleczką, która łasiła się do niego namiętnie od czasu choroby. To była kobieta, która przeżyła wszystko, o czym opowiadała. Prawdziwa Yenlla Honeydell. Na chwilę. Na jeden krótki występ bez maski.

Wstała i kopnęła z wściekłością krzesło. Wskoczyła na stół, chwyciła butelkę i nalała sobie do pełna.

– Tak więc, panie Snape – zaczęła, krzywiąc się złośliwie – po wszystkich tych rozdzierających serce scenach następne szesnaście lat rzeczywiście spędziłam w piwnicy. Chyba wie pan coś na ten temat, bo robił pan dokładnie to samo: chował się w Hogwarcie. Pan nie potrafi normalnie egzystować bez toczącej się wokół wojny, prawda? Tylko wtedy czuje pan, że żyje. Gdy jest pan tym Ważnym. Jak teraz.

– Uważaj, Yen – warknął.

– Możesz mi grozić, ale będziesz mnie słuchać, bo inna okazja się nie nadarzy. A ty chcesz wiedzieć, Severus. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze byłeś wścibski.

Snape również wstał i odszedł w stronę okna. Wielkie i zwyczajowo rozmarzone oczy Yen przypominały teraz stal. Zmarszczyła z wyższością brwi i zaśmiała się niewesoło.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że sobie tego wszystkiego dobrze nie zaplanowałam? Powinieneś znać mnie na tyle, aby przynajmniej trochę docenić. Jestem piękna, ale nie jestem głupia. Kiedy pojawił się Lupin, to było jak wybawienie. Nic mnie nie obchodziło, o nic nie pytałam. Miałam to wszystko głęboko i daleko. Pooburzałam się tylko trochę dla zasady, inaczej mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Chciałam wrócić, w jakikolwiek sposób, a oni dali mi szansę.

– Wciągając w sam środek wojny – prychnął.

– Dając mi ochronę.

– Zakonu? Bardzo wątpliwa oferta.

– Nie – stwierdziła z lekkim wahaniem w głosie, pierwszym w trakcie tej wyzywającej przemowy. – Nie Zakonu. Swojego najlepszego człowieka.

Severus znieruchomiał z mroczną maską zastygłą na bladej twarzy. Szklanka trzasnęła mu w dłoni, gdy dotarł do niego sens jej wypowiedzi.

– Nie masz na myśli...

– Mam.

– Ja?

Yenlli zadrżały ręce i upuściła butelkę wina, rujnując z trudem budowaną wokół siebie atmosferę. Trzask szkła przebudził Snape'a, który z furią ruszył w jej stronę.

– Tak. I nie. Severus, ja...

– Ty suko!

Zeskoczyła ze stołu i okrążyła go, zajmując taktyczną pozycję naprzeciw Snape'a. Teraz dzieliła ich cała długość mebla.

– Zgodziłam się na prośbę Dumbledore'a, bo to był jedyny sposób! Aby wrócić, potrzebowałam kogoś, kto mnie obroni, Snape. Ktoś musiał mnie pilnować. Bałam się. Jak miałam sobie sama poradzić w tych warunkach? Wiesz, że mam wyrok u Czarnego Lorda. A jeszcze kilka samotnych dni w Kruczym i rzuciłabym się na sznur!

– Wielka szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłaś.

– Ktoś musiał mi pomóc. Zresztą Krucze Gniazdo i tak było wam potrzebne.

– I wyobraziłaś sobie, że ja...

– Miałam to gdzieś! Nic mnie nie obchodziło, jak zapewne ciebie to, co teraz mówię. MUSIAŁAM WRÓCIĆ! Co z tego, że było to nie w porządku wobec ciebie? Było mi wszystko jedno!

– Ale mnie nie!

Mistrz eliksirów niespodziewanie zmylił połowicę, wykonując ruch w jedną stronę, a następnie odskakując, przechylając się przez stół i chwytając ją za rękaw. Pisnęła bardziej po swojemu, wyszarpując mu się gwałtownie, ale było za późno. Napięty materiał pękł, ale Severus nie zamierzał wypuścić go z ręki. Szarpnął na tyle mocno, że Yenlla potknęła się i przewróciła na stół. Pociągnął ją ku sobie, zwalając przy okazji na podłogę zastawę madame Rosmerty. Yen szczerze się przestraszyła, zaczęła wić i krzyczeć, ale salonik z racji swojego przeznaczenia był dobrze zabezpieczony silnym zaklęciem tłumiącym.

– Nie, Sever. NIE!

Szarpała się dziko, po swojemu drapała i gryzła, ale Severus był od niej kilka razy silniejszy i potrafił sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach. Ostatecznie był żołnierzem, członkiem dwóch najważniejszych formacji militarnych magicznego świata. Bez większego wysiłku uniósł ją ze stołu i postawił przed sobą. Odruchowo zacisnął ręce na jej szyi, nawet nie zważając na wbijające się w niego obronnie paznokcie. Przerażona Yenlla patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc, jak z tego wybrnąć.

– Myślałaś, że... Co myślałaś? Że zrobisz sobie ze mnie ochroniarza?!

– Puść!

– Pieska obronnego?

– Snape!

– Jak długo zamierzałaś to ciągnąć? Na stałe? Myślałaś, że się nie zorientuję?

– Przecież się nie... – zaprotestowała, ale wtedy zwiększył nacisk.

Severus uświadomił sobie, że żmija mówi prawdę, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło. Rzeczywiście dał się prowadzić na sznurku tej podstępnej kobiecie. Wykorzystywać na przeróżne sposoby.

– Sądziłaś, że ja... Co właściwie miałem dla ciebie zrobić? Być tarczą? Niby dlaczego? Jaki mógłbym mieć powód, aby w czymkolwiek ci pomagać? Co sobie wyobrażałaś?

– Przecież nie robisz tego za darmo! – krzyknęła i to nie było najlepsze posunięcie.

– Co takiego?

– Ja...

– Chciałaś mnie kupić... TYM?

– Nie, to nie tak!

– Tobie naprawdę się wydaje, że to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Że jesteś aż tak dobra?

– Nie. Źle to ujęłam... Ja...

Dłonie doprowadzonego na skraj wytrzymałości Snape zaciskały się bezlitośnie. Yen dyszała ciężko, chwytając powietrze raptownym haustami.

– Nie. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

– A jak jest?

– To może... teraz tak... wyglądać... ale... ja... wytłumaczę... – Przestała się bronić i teraz ściskała duszące ją nadgarstki prawie pieszczotliwie. – Nie... mogę... oddychać.

Mistrz eliksirów wreszcie ją puścił. Zwaliła się ciężko na podłogę, kaszląc i gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. Severus odmaszerował i opadł na fotel. Generalnie nie był w o wiele lepszym stanie. O ile Yenllę dusiła zgnieciona tchawica, o tyle Severusa dręczyła urażona duma. Pies obronny! Powinna raczej celować w Blacka. A on powinien domyślić się wcześniej. Zaufanie szelmie w czymkolwiek, spuszczenie jej z oczu na moment musiało zaowocować kłopotami. Wyrachowana suka niczego nie robiła ot tak, bez własnego celu.

Yen opanowała się wreszcie i odczołgała na bok. Przytrzymując się ściany, wstała i szarpnęła za drzwiczki barku. Chwyciła karafkę z wodą i wychyliła spory łyk. Zakrztusiła się, chwytając za gardło. To zdecydowanie nie była woda.

– C-co to? – wyszeptała.

– Prawdopodobnie śliwowica – odparł Severus spokojnie, przyglądając się jej wyczekująco. Do tej pory zdążył się nieco uspokoić.

Zgnębiona i wymięta Yenlla odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem równie niepewnym jak jej chód. Dotarła do stołu i ostrożnie spróbowała odrobiny prawdziwej wody, która ostała się po tym, jak szanowny małżonek przeciągnął ją po zastawie. Usiadła na stole bokiem do niego, patrząc na porozrzucane i potłuczone sprzęty, na całe to pobojowisko, jakie pozostało po ich starciu.

– Nigdy nie planowałam uczynić CIEBIE obiektem moich starań, Snape. Po prostu nie miałam specjalnie wyboru. A to był dobry początek. Innej możliwości chwilowo nie miałam. Nie spodziewałam się też, że to wszystko potrwa aż tak długo.

– Rozumiem, że nie miałaś czasu na gorąco wymyślić nic lepszego.

– Ja nie kłamię!

– Oczywiście.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.

– Severus, niezależnie od tego, jakie masz zdanie o moim zdrowym rozsądku, świetnie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś dla mnie zbyt silnym przeciwnikiem.

– Nie musisz...

– Wcale ci nie schlebiam. Na litość, musiałabym rzeczywiście zwariować, żeby wiązać z tobą jakiekolwiek nadzieje na przyszłość. Cokolwiek budować na tym pokręconym niby małżeństwie. Albo liczyć na ciebie. Do tej pory zdradzasz wszystkich, których sojusznikiem się ogłaszasz! Jesteś podwójnym agentem, tak? I ja miałabym... miałabym liczyć na cokolwiek z twojej strony? Ty niczego nie robisz bezinteresownie. Chyba że przypadkiem. – Mistrz eliksirów cierpliwie słuchał powyższej charakterystyki, od czasu do czasu zastanawiając się, czy piękna Yen mówi o nim, czy o sobie samej. – Do tego jesteś zbyt zimnym i zarozumiałym sukinsynem, aby być odpowiednim materiałem na partnera.

– Miałaś mi nie pochlebiać.

– Widzisz! Zawsze to samo. Niezależnie od tego, co ci się powie, musisz się odgryźć! Nie ma sposobu, aby zatrzymać cię przy sobie. Zdarłabym sobie paznokcie na tych ciągłych walkach o każde słowo, a ja tak nie chcę. Mam tego serdecznie dosyć. Wiecznych krzyków, szarpania, wyzywania, pretensji i wygrażania. Nikt tego nie wytrzyma! Poza tym małżeństwo ze Śmierciojadem w normalnych okolicznościach zniszczyłoby mi reputację, nie zapominaj, że mam swoje plany. W przyszłości zamierzam udawać, że o niczym nie wiedziałam. Mogłam. A dzisiaj już naprawdę przesadziłeś...

Severus od dłuższego czasu nie zawracał sobie głowy komentowaniem rewelacji swojej drogiej połowicy. Ograniczył się do ironicznego uśmiechania pod nosem. Zresztą pochłonięta tym, co miała do powiedzenia, Yenlla i tak ledwo zwracała na niego uwagę.

– Mam tego dosyć – ciągnęła rozmarzonym tonem, patrząc ponad nim w okno saloniku. – Chcę mieć normalne życie. I chcę być... kochana. – Severus rzucił jej cyniczne spojrzenie znad kieliszka, ale tego nie zauważyła. – Kochana i uwielbiana. Na dobrą sprawę, jak długo można się oddawać tej bezproduktywnej gimnastyce, jak my dwoje? To dobre, kiedy ma się naście lat, ale ja... Ja już skończyłam te dwadzieścia lat!

– Nawet nieco więcej.

– Zamknij się, Sever.

– Nie mogę, twoja historia jest tak poruszająca...

– Wiem. Właśnie próbowałeś mnie zabić, to zmienia hierarchię wartości.

– Widzę.

Yenlla rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale gdzieś tam, pod tą maską, błysnęło w jej oczach lekkie rozbawienie. Severus znowu tracił grunt pod nogami. Bo też to było najbardziej przerażające ze wszystkiego – to, że cokolwiek by jej nie zrobił, nie potrafiła się na niego długo gniewać. Jeszcze jeden dobry powód, aby to wreszcie zakończyć. Dla jej własnego dobra.

Yen najwyraźniej miała w tej materii podobne zdanie.

– Nie przerywaj mi – westchnęła.

Zeszła ze stołu i rozsiadła się wygodnie na krześle, przytupując sobie do taktu zgrabną nóżką. Oparła głowę na dłoni, a kręcone włosy posypały jej się na twarz, zasłaniając brzydkie sińce na szyi. To był doprawdy malowniczy obrazek.

– Gdy to wszystko się skończy, chcę wreszcie prawdziwego mężczyzny, który będzie mnie kochał i dbał o mnie – podjęła po chwili milczenia. – Takiego, którego zawsze będę mogła być pewna i na którego będę mogła liczyć. Który będzie mnie zawsze popierał i chronił, a nie dusił za każdym razem, gdy coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli.

– Yen.

– Który mnie podtrzyma, kiedy się potknę, i który będzie mi przynosić śniadanie do łóżka.

– Czy właśnie to uważasz za dowód wielkiej miłości? – zakpił.

– Miałeś mi nie przerywać! A wtedy ja będę idealną małą żoneczką i stworzę mu prawdziwy raj na ziemi. Wiesz, że potrafię. Niech tylko to wszystko się skończy. Będę mieć wielki dom z ogrodem, psa, kota i złote rybki. I stadninę hipogryfów! – Zaśmiała się, chowając podejrzanie zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach. – Sam widzisz, że nie mam żadnego interesu w zatrzymywaniu cię przy sobie. Przeciwnie. Od pewnego czasu stoisz mi na drodze – zakończyła, unoszę opuszczoną głowę i zerkając na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

Severus, który od jakiegoś czasu wcale na nią nie patrzył, intensywnie wpatrując się w kieliszek, poczuł na sobie jej wzrok i odwróciła się ku niej.

– Co? – rzucił odruchowo.

Był widocznie zły. Wstał i ruszył do barku po kolejną butelkę whisky, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Sądząc po wszystkim, co Yenlla powiedziała dziś na jego temat, rzeczywiście miała krótką pamięć, ale nie zamierzał jej z tego leczyć. Niewdzięczna żmija! Niech myśli, co chce. Nic go to nie obchodziło. Trudno się nie zgodzić, że miał na głowie tysiąc o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy.

– Nie mów, że nie słuchałeś.

– A tak, infantylne marzenia małej Yen.

– Gadaj sobie, co chcesz. Realizacja jest blisko.

– Ach, tak?

– Owszem. Wyświadczenie Zakonowi przysługi dało mi sporo czasu na rekonesans. Jeżeli nie ty, to ktoś inny.

– Udało ci się znaleźć odpowiedni obiekt?

– Naturalnie.

– A można wiedzieć, kto to taki?

Yenlla mrugnęła do niego, uśmiechając się radośnie i nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego podejrzane roztargnienie.

– Remus Lupin – oświadczyła i z jakiegoś powodu znowu się zarumieniła, co było więcej niż dziwne.

– Gratulacje.

– On jest idealny! Prawdziwy anioł. Łagodny jak baranek, tkliwy, a do tego całkiem przystojny. – Zachichotała, masując sobie delikatnie szyję. Na ten gest Snape poczuł coś bardzo dziwnego gdzieś w środku. – Gdyby jeszcze odpowiednio się nim zająć... – Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

– Doskonale! Znakomity wybór: wilkołak.

– Och, Sever, jesteś niemądry! O to właśnie chodzi. Zupełnie absurdalne wyrzuty sumienia Remusa z powodu jego choroby są tak silne, że nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Zwłaszcza mnie. To będzie taka miła odmiana po tym obłąkanym tańcu na wulkanie z tobą. I już jest beznadziejnie we mnie zakochany. To takie słodkie! Dlatego sam rozumiesz, że zależy mi na jak najszybszym rozwodzie. A po wojnie zacznie się prawdziwe życie. Oczywiście, na początek trzeba się będzie zająć jego karierą, sam nigdy sobie nie poradzi, jest zbyt dobrze wychowany i uczciwy. Ale będzie miał mnie. Mam już wszystko zaplanowane.

– Yen, zakładanie, że oboje przeżyjecie tę wojnę, zakrawa na spory optymizm.

Krukonka zatrzymała się przed nim i spojrzała na niego z góry.

– Przestań. Oczywiście, że wszyscy przeżyjemy. Pozytywni bohaterowie nigdy nie giną. A potem spędzę resztę życia w rajskim ogrodzie i uroczyście przysięgam, że nie napiszę już w życiu nic mądrzejszego niż autograf! Wrócę do teatru i będę chałturzyć radośnie do końca swoich dni! Mael mi mówił, że Sketch organizuje teraz przesłuchania.

Severus, który od dłuższego czasu był zastanawiająco spokojny, a nawet jakby mocno znudzony ciągnącym się monologiem pięknej Yenlli, na magiczne miano ulicznego poety z Pokątnej drgnął jak oparzony.

– Mael?

– No... Tak, Mael.

– Ten Mael?

– Nie znam innego, a poza tym nie rozumiem, dlaczego go tak... Oj! – Zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Wychodziłaś gdzieś?

– Ja...

– Znowu?

– Przecież zdjąłeś zaklęcie z drzwi!

– To nie oznacza, że masz codziennie biegać po Pokątnej!

– Ale...

– Za swoim pieprzonym grajkiem!

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny... Ał!

Severus wyrósł nad nią jak rozwścieczony nietoperz, wbijając szpony w ramiona. Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Znowu? Nie miałeś nic przeciwko, kiedy opowiadałam o... Ała!

– Dość tego dobrego. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice, słońce dni moich – rzucił ostro, pochylając się nad nią. Brwi zmarszczyły mu się groźnie i prawie złączyły nad nosem. Z tak niewielkiej odległości wyglądało to upiornie. – Miałaś okazję się wypowiedzieć, a teraz grzecznie wyjaśnisz mi kilka rzeczy.

– O co ci znowu chodzi?

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, Yen? Dlaczego opowiadasz mi te wszystkie bzdury? Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Myślisz, że dam się nabrać?

– Ale...

– Nie wmówisz mi, że to był nagły atak szczerości.

Yenlla wydawała się bardzo zdziwiona.

– Ale to prawda.

– Co jest prawdą?

– Wszystko, co powiedziałam.

– Oczywiście.

– Wyszłam za ciebie tylko dlatego, żeby móc wrócić – oświadczyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i nawet powieka jej przy tym nie drgnęła. – Miałam nadzieję, że... – zawahała się – że ON nie zabije żony swojego zaufanego człowieka i miałam rację. Możesz mnie za to znowu zacząć dusić, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że myślałam wtedy tylko o sobie i miałam gdzieś, czy zrobią coś z tego powodu tobie. Co ty na to? – Strąciła jego dłonie z ramion. – I zamierzam w przyszłości zostać panią Lupin.

Snape sprawiał dość dziwne wrażenie. Jakby do końca nie mógł się zdecydować, co właściwie ma zrobić. Yen uśmiechała się cokolwiek wyzywająco, a siniaki na jej szyi patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem. Do tej pory, mimo wszystko, nie podniósł na nią ręki i teraz czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Nie zamierzał się jednak do tego przyznawać. Ani dać po sobie cokolwiek poznać.

Uch, to był zdecydowanie zbyt długi dzień.

– Wcale nie! – rzucił zupełnie zagubiony, ledwo panując nad językiem. – To znowu jakaś sztuczka jak... jak numer z koszulami.

– Numer z... Z czym?!

Severus zaklął pod nosem, a Yenlla zamrugał oczami, usiłując doszukać się w tym stwierdzeniu jakiegokolwiek sensu. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę i wybuchła szalonym śmiechem.

– Co w tym śmiesznego? – mruknął zdezorientowany mistrz eliksirów.

– Och, po prostu... Więc to dlatego?! – Nie mogła się wysłowić, zanosząc od śmiechu. Snape'owi za to bynajmniej do śmiechu nie było. – Severus, ty naprawdę myślałeś, że...? Przez cały ten czas?! O Boże, co ty musiałeś pomyśleć! Dlatego przez ostatni tydzień chodziłeś jak struty i warczałeś na mnie? To miało mnie zniechęcić, tak? Sever... to w pewien sposób urocze!

Snape stracił rezon. Znowu nie zapanował w porę nad tym, co powiedział. Do tej pory większość jego kłopotów z Yenllą właśnie tutaj miała swoje źródło. Żmija tak słodko i beztrosko bez przerwy szczebiotała, że człowiek nieświadomie zarażał się jej stylem. Nie planował mówić jej nic podobnego! Przyznawanie się, że cokolwiek zauważył, było jak celowanie różdżką w samego siebie. Jednak wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło... i jeszcze te przeklęte ślady na szyi! Teraz jednak nie było już odwrotu.

Tymczasem Yen zdawała się dobrze bawić.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wziąłeś to wszystko za... Miłosne wyznanie? A miałam cię zawsze za niezwykle inteligentnego i przenikliwego faceta.

– Więc co to było?

– Sever, kochanie, tylko próby.

– Próby?!

Yenlla odwróciła się do niego, mrużąc kusząco oczy i charakterystycznym ruchem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. Nie było w niej już śladu ani tej nowej, doświadczonej życiem kobiety, ani tej drugiej, wymiętej i wleczonej niedawno po podłodze.

– Mówiłam ci, że zamierzam zostać idealną żoną, a prawdziwa doskonałość leży w regularnych ćwiczeniach. Życie to jeden wielki teatr, który od prawdziwego różni się tylko długością przedstawień i liczbą antraktów. A ja, kochanie – dodała, zbliżając się do niego i wyciągając ręce – najwyraźniej jestem naprawdę dobrą aktorką.

Prychnął, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Odszedł w stronę okna z pozorną obojętnością.

– Ślicznie. Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się tylko, czy wilkołak zdoła należycie to docenić.

– Och, to już mój problem.

– Podejrzewałem cię o nieco lepszy gust.

Yenlla ponownie się zaśmiała, choć nie zabrzmiało to już tak lekko i beztrosko jak poprzednim razem.

– To nie sprawa gustu – dorzuciła, opierając się o parapet tuż obok niego i bawiąc sznurem od zasłon.

Severus drgnął, rozpoznając zmianę w jej głosie, i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zapytał:

– Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Kto inny się ze mną ożeni? Ty to wiesz, sam mi powiedziałeś. Znasz mnie, całą moją przeszłość, wszystkie grzeszki, które już zawsze będziesz mi wypominać. A Remus jest taki prawy, honorowy. Dla niego nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Ja naprawdę chcę mieć wreszcie normalne życie.

– Yen – odezwał się Severus po dłuższej chwili i zabrzmiało to groźnie. – Znowu zaczynasz.

Poderwała się gwałtownie i zanim zorientował się, co zamierza, z całej siły walnęła go pięścią w mostek. Zachwiał się i uderzył w sąsiednią framugę, podczas gdy Yenlla krzyknęła, chwytając się za rękę.

– Snape, ty pieprzony Śmierciojadzie, niczego nie zaczynam! Skończony idioto, przez cały czas próbuje wbić ci do tego zakutego łba, że nie masz się o co martwić. Nie układam sobie żadnych życiowych planów z tobą w roli głównej! Mam wyższe aspiracje. Możesz być spokojny i przestać bez przerwy śledzić każdy mój ruch, tak? Nie zamierzam też przyprawiać ci rogów, bo będę na to miała wystarczająco dużo czasu później. Nie wytnę ci żadnego numeru, bo rzeczywiście czegoś od ciebie chcę. Chcę przeżyć tę cholerną wojnę. I ty mi w tym pomożesz, zanim przejdę w czyjeś inne ręce, a potem idź do diabła. Do tej pory wszystko zostaje po staremu, jasne?

W chwili, gdy skończyła, Severus zdążył już pozbierać się w sobie. Płonął z wściekłości. Przed chwilą ona go... Naprawdę go uderzyła!

– Ty...

– Co?

Odwinął się gwałtownie i szarpnął nią, przeciskając do parapetu, który wbił jej się boleśnie w krzyż. Po raz kolejny znaleźli się w punkcie wyjścia, jak skonstatowała Yen, równocześnie dochodząc do wniosku, że ma tego na dzisiaj dosyć. Postanowiła to zakończyć. Severus był wytrawnym graczem i wszelkie tego typu kłótnie mogły się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Na szczęście miał jednak ten jeden, być może jedyny, słaby punkt... A Yenlla o nim wiedziała i potrafiła tę wiedzę wykorzystać.

– Jesteś żmiją, Yen.

– Więc jesteśmy tacy sami.

– Jadowitą żmiją i kiedyś, pewnego pięknego dnia, naprawdę cię zabiję.

– Czekam na to z niecierpliwością, ale, Sever, z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną? – rzekła miękko i zrobiła ostatnią rzecz, jakiej mistrz eliksirów mógł się aktualnie po niej spodziewać.

Zamiast odepchnąć, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Drapieżnie. Tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła.

W pierwszej chwili chciał ją odtrącić, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że przegrał. Igrała z nim perfidnie, a teraz wykorzystał swój największy atut. Jak to było? „Nie robisz tego za darmo", powiedziała. Yenlla Honeydell z wprawą zaaranżowała swoje przedstawienie: odpowiednie rozłożenie napięć, kompozycja zamknięta. Był do tego stopnia rozwścieczony, że nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na tę ostatnią zaczepkę, a zrobił to w taki sposób, że Yen natychmiast zmiękły kolana. Dzisiaj faktycznie była z nim szczera, lecz wszystkiego na pewno mu nie powiedziała. Zachowała dla siebie na przykład to, co naprawdę sądziła na temat ich „bezproduktywnej gimnastyki", która wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Nigdy.

Działali na siebie w sposób nie tyle trudny do wypowiedzenia, co kompletnie niezrozumiały. Przyciąganie było na tyle silne, że Yen nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, iż niezależnie od tego, jak się rozstaną i jaką drogę w przyszłości wybiorą, jeżeli jeszcze się spotkają – kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek – skutek będzie zawsze jeden i ten sam. Jak zawsze. Severus mógł sobie gadać do woli i wypierać, ile mu się tylko zamarzyło, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Już drugi raz, sprzeniewierzając się swoim szumnym zasadom zaprzysięgłego hipokryty, pozwalał sobie na obłędne obściskiwania w miejscu publicznym.

Wtem usłyszeli rozbawione chrząknięcie. Snape natychmiast się od niej oderwał, próbując za morderczym spojrzeniem ukryć pewne zakłopotanie. Pozostawiona samej sobie Yen musiała się z wrażenia przytrzymać parapetu. Obserwującej ich spod drzwi Rosmercie ani się śniło ukrywać entuzjazmu.

– Ojej, między wami aż iskrzy. Powinnam założyć ochraniacze?

– Możesz sobie darować, Rosmerto. – Severus nerwowo poprawiał znajdujące się w nieładzie szaty, podczas gdy pani na włościach obserwowała efekty ich przydługiego posiedzenia w saloniku (czyli, między innymi, pogrom zastawy stołowej i poszarpaną kreację Yen), wyciągając stąd interesujące wnioski.

– Może potrzebujecie pokoju? – zapytała z psotnym błyskiem w oku. – Wszystkie na górze mam wolne.

– Brzmi zachęcająco, Ros, ale Sever, niestety, jest tradycjonalistą. Tylko we własnym...

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ ponownie chwycił ją mocno za ramię.

– Ał.

– Zbytek uprzejmości. Nikt cię nie nauczył pukać, Rosmerto? – rzucił jedwabistym głosem mistrz eliksirów.

– Yen to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Pamiętasz Sonny'ego?

– Prefekt naczelny przyłapany bez portek – zaśpiewały zgodnym chórem z dzikim rechotem.

– Myślałam, że umrze ze wstydu – zachichotała Yen.

– A ja, że co najmniej wyskoczy przez okno.

– Dobrze, wystarczy już tego – przerwał im zirytowany Severus.

– Yen, czy twój pan jest zazdrosny?

– Rosmerto, naprawdę...

Snape z kolei urwał, czując, jak ramię Yen owija się miękko wokół niego. Oczy błyszczały jej niesamowicie, lekko tylko przysłonięte powiekami zmrużonymi w tajemniczym wyrazie lubości. Nieprawdopodobnie czerwone usta przyciągały. Severus zerkał to na nią, to na wyraźnie niezamierzającą przegapić przedstawienia właścicielkę Trzech Mioteł.

Nagle wydało mu się, że wszystko zrozumiał. Ostatecznie znał bardzo dobrze szelmę. A może nie? Sam już nie wiedział.

– Może Ros ma rację? W sprawie pokoju – szepnęła.

– Yen – rzucił nerwowo – co się z tobą dzieje?

Wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem kotki. Marcującej.

– Jest wiosna. Czuję wolę bożą.

Rosmerta parsknęła, ale Snape nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zastanawiał się, czy kolejne dziwaczne przedstawienie szelmy jest przeznaczone dla niego czy dla starej przyjaciółki. Gubił się w tym wszystkim. Yenlla chyba też nie potrafiłaby już odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Chodźmy do domu – poprosiła.

Czegokolwiek jednak gierka Yen nie miałaby na celu, Severus spontanicznie postanowił ją podjąć. Spojrzał na nią wymownie, ujmując pod brodę i odchylając jej głowę do tyłu. W oczach Krukonki błysnęło zdumienie, ale nie zagrzało tam długo miejsca. Nie spodziewała się chyba, że tak szybko znowu przestanie być panią sytuacji.

– Nie. Mam lekcje.

– Ale wróć. Szybko.

– Pomyślę o tym.

*****  
Howard Ashman, Alan Menken, LITTLE MERMAID: Part of Your World.


End file.
